De amor y traición
by Ophelia Wells
Summary: El reino de Asgard es regido por su dios del trueno y su dios del engaño. El caos parece ensañarse con ambos en un torbellino de intrigas, combate, misiones por los nueve mundos, amor, tentaciones y muerte. Esa es la vida de un rey. CAPÍTULO IX [Thorki, M, AU]
1. Prólogo

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

PRÓLOGO: El reino de los hielos perpetuos.

.

Breves notas de la autora y co–autora:

Ala, pues estamos aquí de vuelta después de un largo tiempo. Primero: Créditos financieros a Disney, a Marvel, a Stan Lee, a blá, blá, a los nórdicos por supuesto y a blá, blá. O sea, los que se llevan la pasta. Nosotras hacemos fic sin sentido de lucro, por mera diversión y porque nos gusta hacerlo.

Trabajamos meses en la trama del fic, no crean que estamos cebándonos al sol, esperamos que les guste. Debo hacer la aclaración que esto es la continuación de: DE ARDIDES Y MENTIRAS. El prólogo se entiende bastante bien sin la historia previa (Thor está casado con Loki y tuvieron un hijo, ese es el mega resumen del fic anterior) pero de todos modos quería anticiparlo para los nuevos lectores. (Pueden buscar DE ARDIDES Y MENTIRAS en mi perfil)

Sin más, empecemos este nuevo viaje a través de los Nueve Reinos. Y nos vemos la próxima semana.

ADVERTENCIAS: M, JötunLoki, AU.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Prólogo:

.

–Thor –le susurra Loki cuando éste casi se ha quedado dormido. Thor ya sabe que Loki le dirá algo importante que además lo tiene preocupado. Su consorte no suele decirle las cosas de frente durante el día, sino que siempre espera a la noche, como si necesitara que las sombras lo cobijen para poder abrir el corazón y hablar. Eso le es aún más fácil si Thor le hace el amor primero, como esta noche. Yacen relajados, Thor sujetando a Loki por la espalda como es su costumbre, desnudos, somnolientos después de la pasión. –Thor.

–Te escucho –le responde.

–Me vino a la mente una cosa. En Jötunheim existía una ceremonia llevada a cabo cuando nacía un príncipe. –Thor se espabila cuando lo escucha mencionar su reino natal. Loki casi nunca habla de su pasado, salvo por las ocasiones en que le dan arrebatos violentos contra su padre Laufey. Oculta esa parte de sí mismo con férrea tenacidad. –Era algo muy sencillo, privado, donde sólo estaba presente la familia más cercana. Era un rito de aceptar al príncipe en la familia pero también era una prueba.

–¿En qué consistía? –Pregunta Thor habituado a que Loki le hable con rodeos antes de llegar a lo que realmente le preocupa.

–El rey levantaba a su hijo en brazos y lo ayudaba a poner una mano sobre el cofre de los antiguos inviernos. Si el príncipe poseía una fuerza considerable el cofre se iluminaba con su magia, pero si no… –La voz de Loki se apaga, guarda silencio prolongado que le hace creer a Thor que ese es el final de la historia. Loki no puede o no quiere seguir, se está acomodando entre los brazos de Thor dándole a entender que se dispone a dormirse, posiblemente está arrepentido de siquiera haber hablado.

Sólo que Thor no lo dejará esta vez. Él acepta a Loki, pues no hay otra forma de amarlo, pero para variar quiere saber. Quiere que Loki lo deje saber, como nunca le permite a nadie más.

–¿Quieres efectuar esta ceremonia con Hërin? –Loki se crispa y se gira entre los brazos de Thor. –Tenemos el cofre aquí en Valaskialf. Ya tuvo una celebración de presentación a la manera aesir, podría tener una a la manera jötun.

–¿Por qué? Es del linaje de Bor, no necesita…

–Ni siquiera va a recordarlo pero tú sigues siendo un jötun, tal vez tú quieras…

–¿Cómo te atreves? –Thor casi encuentra entretenida la forma en que Loki se molesta. –Soy el dios del engaño –título que antes no defendía por nada –no un inicuo gigante. –Thor lo abraza aunque Loki lo empuja, se cuida por si le clava una daga de hielo. –Te lo conté tan sólo porque me vino a la memoria, de ninguna forma quiero que Hërin pase por esa prueba, no necesita honrar ese tipo de tradiciones.

A veces a Thor se le olvida que Loki es un gigante de hielo. Sabe que la vida de Loki en Jötunheim no fue precisamente sencilla, pero la forma en que se obstina en negar su pasado a veces preocupa a Thor. Es como si Loki guardara dentro demasiados demonios y a Thor le gustaría poder exorcizarlos.

–Si lo necesita –Loki se queda sin aire ante el tono sereno de Thor y lo que dice. –Esos tatuajes de tu raza, me dijiste una vez que significan: honra a tus ancestros.

–¿Ancestros como Laufey? –Thor asiente.

–Me lo dijiste porque quieres estar en paz y porque tienes curiosidad por hacerlo. –Thor se imagina que hay algo respecto a esa ceremonia que tiene a Loki en ascuas. –¿Hildetand y tú pasaron por ello?

– Hildetand… –Loki esboza su sonrisa más cínica que Thor distingue en la penumbra de la habitación –déjame contarte algo; todo Jötunheim conoce la historia acerca de la presentación de Laufey. Mi abuelo Helblindi, lo puso ante el cofre y cuando Laufey lo tocó, la reliquia le respondió con tanta fuerza que encegueció a todos a su alrededor e inmediatamente comenzó a nevar sobre la capital del reino, Utgard. Durante mi infancia alguien cometió la indiscreción de contarme que cuando Hildetand nació y Laufey lo presentó ante el cofre, cuando lo ayudó a tocarlo… –Loki se está riendo– no pasó nada –es una burla. Thor no se inmuta por el hecho de que Loki disfrute con una cosa así. Le acaricia el cabello.

–¿Y tú? ¿Qué pasó contigo? –La risa se le corta.

–Nada –responde –cuando nací le resulté tan decepcionante a Laufey que ni siquiera hizo tal rito conmigo.

Thor se muerde los labios, su punto de vista acerca de Loki siempre es de lo menos objetivo pero está seguro, demasiado seguro de que si Laufey se lo hubiera permitido hubiera nevado en Jötunheim en honor de Loki también.

–Eso en sí mismo casi equivalía a que me desconociera como su hijo, de hecho intentó primero matarme y después negarme pero mi madre no le permitió ni una cosa ni otra. Desconozco los detalles pero Skadi me lo contó así. –Loki vuelve a callarse.

–¿Quién es Skadi? –Loki nunca había mencionado ese nombre. El hechicero está verdaderamente comunicativo esa noche y Thor se encuentra fascinado por ello.

–Ella es… fue quien me crio –responde y vuelve a enroscarse no sólo en las sábanas sino en su habitual secretismo.

Thor empieza a impacientarse. Se endereza en la cama, las luces se encienden. Agarra a Loki y lo ayuda a acomodarse sobre su pecho.

–¿Qué haces? –Le pregunta su consorte.

–Cuéntamelo –le exige, –claramente quieres hablar de ello así que cuéntamelo todo.

Loki suspira pesado.

–Creo que no había vuelto a pensar en ella hasta esta noche. Es una historia bastante estúpida –Thor no pierde interés aunque esas palabras claramente pretenden desanimarlo. –Los jötun son una raza longeva, casi tanto como los aesir aunque se codean demasiado con la muerte y muchos no alcanzan a vivir todos los años que les corresponden. En mi caso aquella pelea empezó cuando nací. Aquella historia no es ningún secreto, repetida hasta el cansancio en Feigefossen, no me extrañaría que se supiera hasta en Midgard, todos saben que mi padre sufrió la más terrible decepción cuando vine al mundo. Yo, el hijo cuyo nombre escogió de antemano similar al suyo pues estaba seguro de que sería un poderoso y temible gigante – Loki hace una pausa y se ríe de la ironía. –Ahora sé que Laufey perdonó mi vida pues mi madre, Járnsaxa, le juró que yo sería un hechicero poderoso y además de todo un foreldrar –magia que Thor y Loki ya experimentaron de sobra. –Laufey mató a mi madre un año después de mi nacimiento. No tengo ningún recuerdo de ella pero sé que poseía cabello negro y ojos verdes.

A Thor se le ilumina la mirada, entiende porque la forma aesir de Loki es tal. Loki ha vuelto a callarse pero es tan sólo para acomodarse mejor entre los brazos de Thor, retoma lo que decía, apoyado en el pecho del dios del trueno, hablando sin mirarlo a la cara.

–Entonces llegó Skadi a mi vida. No sé porque la eligió Laufey para ser mi guardiana, yo creo que fue porque la tenía a la mano, ella era un eyjafjajökull –la palabra fluye de labios de Loki con un acento cascajo que le da a Thor la sensación de hielo quebrándose. Intenta repetirla pero aquello descoyunta la mandíbula.

–¿Un qué? –Loki se ríe.

–¿Sabes? Yo he estudiado con ahínco para ser tu consorte –Odín se había ocupado de formarlo –se me ocurre que debería exigirte lo mismo.

–¿En verdad? Y ¿en qué deseas instruirme?

–Para empezar un poco de historia de Jötunheim no te vendría mal, así no me preguntarías cosas tan básicas. –Thor le da un beso entre los negros cabellos, la reticencia de Loki a aceptar su mundo se va desvaneciendo.

–¿Y para seguir? –Loki se ríe y Thor lo siente vibrar pegado a él.

–Diría que en técnicas amatorias pero me temo que en ese tema tu sapiencia me supera.

–Te cambio una lección en la cama por una lección sobre Jötunheim –la carcajada brota de Loki espontanea, sólo Thor parece capaz de hacerlo reír de esa manera.

–Acepto –le dice a Thor. –Escúchame entonces, se nota que cuando luchaste contra ellos en la última guerra no prestaste atención –dice Loki pero no pincha demasiado esa herida en su relación. Claro que Thor no se fijó en la formación de combate o en el tipo de guerreros pues cuando aconteció aquella guerra, el hijo de Odín creía que Laufey tenía secuestrado a Loki, quien además estaba por culminar su gestación. Aquella guerra Thor la libró con el alma llena de dolor y de furia. Loki no quiere enviar los pensamientos de Thor en esa dirección así que imita el tono que su mentor en Valaskialf, Stánic, utilizaba para aleccionarlo. –Estaban los domadores de bestias, los snaefellsjökull, ellos son los menos numerosos, cada uno puede controlar cinco o más bestias de ataque. Había diez grupos de ellos, con mil unidades cada uno. Luego están los vatnajökull, la infantería pesada, combaten en facciones de cien, todos los jötun pueden luchar en este grupo, menos yo como Laufey siempre me recordaba. Por último están los eyjafjajökull, los magos de hielo; de estos siempre hay muy pocos, su dominio del hielo va más allá de generar espadas y picas o congelar mediante el tacto, ellos pueden controlar el viento gélido, generar incluso estructuras completas, no sólo armas; y además pueden congelar el agua a su alrededor a niveles escalofriantes.

Thor ha visto a Loki hacer cosas así.

–Entonces tú eres el único mago de hielo que conozco.

–No –replica Loki en el acto. –Laufey –le recuerda y la memoria de Thor vuela a la guerra en Alfheim y sus últimos terribles días, recuerda ese reino vuelto tundra y gente muriendo apresada en hielo.

–Pensé que esa era la magia del cofre únicamente –Loki niega.

–Acabo de decirte que no cualquiera puede usar el cofre, Laufey era un eyjafjajökull.

Thor conoció en parte a Laufey, recuerda su risa cínica, sus palabras certeramente hirientes, y ahora su magia. Piensa en la única ocasión en que ha visto a Loki usar el cofre de los antiguos inviernos y en como su amado revirtió gran parte de su poder. Toma a Loki de los hombros y lo gira hacía él para mirarle bien los rasgos. El extinto rey jötun debería haber valorado más a su segundo hijo. Quizás Loki tenga los colores de Járnsaxa pero lo afilado de su rostro le recuerda a Thor a Laufey. ¿Acaso Loki y Laufey nunca se percataron de lo similares que eran? Aquel pensamiento es en algo molesto, pues está comparando al gran amor de su vida con aquel que trató de destruir a su familia.

–¿Acaso ya es mi turno de aprender una lección? –Le pregunta Loki confundiendo el interés con que Thor lo observa y se abalanza por un beso. Thor lo prueba despacio, se besan lánguidamente, se da cuenta de que Loki le está siguiendo el ritmo y aquello le gusta, conforme la lengua de Loki busca la suya, y abre la boca dándole espacio a Thor de tomarlo, al dios del trueno se le nubla el pensamiento; pues si Loki está haciendo eso con su boca, no puede imaginarse lo que podría hacer con sus caderas.

Se sueltan y Thor respira despacio obligándose a recobrar el control.

–Mañana, prometo enseñarte mañana –Loki lo está embrollando con aquello pero él ya lo conoce y se percata de que lo está alejando del punto. –Dijiste que Skadi era una bruja de hielo.

Loki frunce el ceño.

–¿En serio prefieres gastar nuestra noche en una historia ridícula?

–Si.

–Por Siofua, debo estar perdiendo mi atractivo –Thor se ríe y lo besa en la frente.

–Nadie me provoca tanto como tú Loki y te aseguro que la lección pendiente hará que jamás vuelvas a cuestionarte lo mucho que me atraes –a Loki se le eriza la piel de pensarlo e intenta volver a provocar a Thor quien lo besa breve. –Sé que me adoras pero intenta concentrarte un poco.

Loki bufa.

–Skadi, bien, ella era algo así como Sif, una guerrera en un pueblo donde los mejores combatientes son todos hombres, aunque sus particulares dones le granjearon algo de respeto. Era más baja que…

–¿Tu hermano Hildetand?

–Thor, todos en el reino son más bajos que Hildetand. Iba a decir que Ull. Aunque las féminas jötun en general suelen ser más bajas.

–¿Iba medio desnuda? –Interrumpe Thor.

–Estamos hablando de mi madre adoptiva –la voz de Loki deja de ocultar su afecto por aquella mujer pero al siguiente momento vuelve a retomar el control y su voz fluye monocorde. –Se cubría con una piel de oso de los hombros a las caderas, usaba brazaletes de plata en las muñecas y por lo demás, sí Thor, iba medio desnuda, descalza, sin pantalones o mantos, como todos nosotros.

–Cuando llegaste a la corte y te conocí, llevabas una túnica y…–Thor no recuerda si Loki entró en la corte de Asgard descalzo.

–Estaba más vestido. Fue por diplomacia, no es que los aesir sean los más recatados pero no queríamos que se malinterpretaran las cosas y que tu padre, su corte y tú, pensaran que yo era un exhibicionista de baja moral o peor, que era tan barbárico y pobre que no podía o no sabía cómo vestirme. Pero en Jötunheim iba apenas con un quitón corto y… nada más. –Thor le frota los brazos como si le diera frío de pensarlo. –Skadi me cuidó durante toda mi infancia y me instruyó lo mejor que pudo hasta que empecé mi fallida instrucción militar. No sé qué más quieres saber.

Con lo elocuente que Loki puede ser, sobre todo cuando quiere ganar alguna discusión, va y resume algo tan íntimo en tan pocas frases. Sin embargo Thor no está dispuesto a caer por su afilada lengua.

–¿Ella fue tu único preceptor? –Thor ha tenido docenas de ellos. Maestros de esgrima, de equitación, de estrategia militar, de idiomas, de historia de Asgard, de política, de economía, inclusive de topografía y alguna vez Frigga lo obligó a tomar lecciones de jardinería pero eso fue por cierto destrozo en sus jardines privados.

–Si. Ella me enseñó a leer y escribir en nuestra escritura cuneiforme, me enseñó asgardiano pues para todo efecto es la lengua común y siempre me aconsejaba sobre cómo comportarme. Era muy seria y estricta aunque como ya sabes soy un alumno ejemplar, no tuvo problemas conmigo lo cual fue bueno para ambos pues podía perder fácilmente la paciencia. Cuando empezó a cuidarme era muy joven, no tenía esposo ni hijos así que encontrarse con la responsabilidad de un infante del cual todos se burlaban, no debió serle agradable –Loki se ríe al final, una triste sonrisa que Thor le ve pues no volvió a darle la espalda luego de que se besaron. Le acaricia el cabello como si fuera por casualidad para no alertar en Loki su sentido de la dignidad. –Me dijo: debido a tu deformidad te espera una vida dura, así que debes ser fuerte.

Thor niega. Le resulta injusto, igual que le pasó hace ya tiempo cuando Loki le habló acerca de su infancia junto a Hildetand, se siente impotente por no poder borrar aquello.

–En palacio me iba mal junto a los otros infantes: Hildetand, Vill y Ull; y Riodhr. Hijos del arquitecto real y de señores mineros. No paraban de meterse conmigo, así que Skadi se tomó la libertad de sacarme de Utgard y llevarme con ella a su ciudad natal, Hérdubreid. Se trataba de un poblado dedicado a la pesca y a la poca agricultura que llegamos a tener. Crecí en ese lugar.

–¿No creciste en Feigefossen? –Thor siempre lo pensó así. No se puede imaginar a sí mismo creciendo fuera de Valaskialf, alejado de sus amigos y de sus padres, pero es claro que para Loki las cosas fueron muy diferentes.

–No. Skadi quiso protegerme y me alejó.

–Pero, ¿nadie le impidió llevarte con ella?

–No. Mi padre no fue como el tuyo, no estaba al pendiente de mí. Pasé años sin verlo y créeme fue mejor.

–Lo siento, continúa.

–¿Con?

–No lo sé, ¿te gustaba vivir en Hérdubreid?

–Recuerdo que la gente me miraba extraño, me trataban como si mi tamaño fuera una discapacidad pero respetaban mucho a Skadi. Ella creaba barreras con su magia, barreras contra el viento frío y aunque no lo creas, su dominio del hielo y del agua contribuía a que en el poblado hubiera algo que tú difícilmente llamarías cultivo pero que para nosotros era casi selvático. No me enseñó a hacer eso pues lo pensó inútil para mi rango aunque si me enseñó su demás magia de hielo. Me acostumbré a esa vida y no ambicionaba mucho más pues ella siempre me dejó en claro lo indigno que era de ser hijo de Laufey. Pero claro, él no iba a dejarme en paz por siempre. Se acordó de mí eventualmente y nos convocó de vuelta a la corte. Cuando regresé estaba entrando en la adolescencia, todavía crecí varios palmos más pero Hildetand en cambio ya había alcanzado todo su potencial. Era absurdo vernos juntos y nombrarnos hermanos. Él llevaba años de instrucción como guerrero y ya se decía que era sumamente poderoso, por mi parte dominaba los hechizos de Skadi pero no tenía idea ni siquiera de como empuñar una espada. Nunca olvidaré el día en que volví a ver a mi padre, aunque como era muy pequeño cuando me fui de la corte casi no lo recordaba, así que para mí fue como verlo por primera vez. Skadi me preparó para ello, me rapó el cabello para hacerme menos dispar de Hildetand y en general de todos; y me ordenó, ella nunca me pedía nada, siempre me ordenaba, que no lo tratara con familiaridad, debía llamarlo su majestad pero no padre. Así que finalmente me presente en el salón del trono. Recuerdo que el heraldo anunció mi nombre como si yo fuera cualquiera pidiendo audiencia y no parte de la familia real; recuerdo los cuchicheos acerca de mi aspecto y sobre todo lo recuerdo a él sentado en el sitial. No le tuve miedo, tampoco diré que lo quería, pero si recuerdo que su presencia me fue tan imponente que sentí que estaba frente a un dios. Lo saludé como Skadi me indicó y le hice una reverencia. "Loki, a pesar de que al parecer lo has olvidado eres mi hijo", recuerdo que me dijo. "¿Cuentas con habilidades dignas de tu rango?"

Loki se ríe en el presente pensando que tembló al responder en su pasado.

–"Sí su majestad. Soy muy inteligente y poseo habilidades mágicas".

El rostro de Farbauti riéndose pasa por su mente.

–"Si eres o no inteligente está por verse, y si aquello se puede considerar algo de lo cual presumir está aún más en duda. Iniciarás instrucción militar a la par de tu hermano. Quiero que sepas que no se te tendrán consideraciones especiales debido a tu… condición. Sería injusto darte tal ventaja. Es todo".

Las memorias de Loki vuelan hacia la maldita instrucción militar. Recuerda su obvia debilidad y su incapacidad para estar a la par de los otros o mínimo para defenderse. Recuerda a Hildetand derribándolo una y otra vez hasta que Loki quedaba tan adolorido y agotado que no podía ponerse de pie por sí mismo. Y entonces su hermano siempre le ordenaba lo mismo: ponte de pie o te pondré en pie a golpes. Ambas opciones implicaban que la paliza continuaría hasta que alguno de sus maestros se compadecía y paraba aquello. Su magia de hielo de la que estuvo por tanto tiempo orgulloso no recibió ningún elogio. Loki esperaba que pudiera seguir aprendiendo a ser eyjafjajökull pero aquello estaba prohibido si no aprendía primero a ser vatnajökull, hasta Skadi tenía ese entrenamiento. Cada día se sintió débil e inútil; se sintió inferior.

–Loki –la voz de Thor lo saca de su ensimismamiento. Loki le aprieta una mano al rubio y vuelve al presente donde ya no es nada de eso como se repite para sus adentros.

–Skadi –balbucea Loki. –El entrenamiento era terrible pero ella no podía evitármelo, no podía hacer nada por mí, aunque una vez trató de confortarme a su manera. –Ella dijo que como Loki nunca sería un fuerte guerrero como Hildetand debería fortalecer aquello en lo que era hábil. –Me enseñó un hechizo para generar luz.

Thor nunca le ha visto tal hechizo a Loki y él levanta una mano que se ilumina un instante.

–Un hechicero es un avatar de la magia. La magia usa al hechicero y no al revés. Nuestro seidh es la fuerza que fluye en el universo nacida del mismísimo corazón de Yggdrasil, se encuentra en todos los seres pero sólo unos cuantos pueden darle diversas manifestaciones. Somos jötun y nuestro seidh es gélido–… Recita Loki de memoria.

Además de eso Skadi había dicho que ellos dos tenían un seidh más fuerte que los demás de su raza y que por eso su magia podía ser más que hielo. No se lo cuenta a Thor pero recuerda las palabras con las que Skadi acompañó la revelación de su magia de luz:

"Esto lo aprendí hace muchos años de una vanir", Loki creía secretamente que esa vanir fue Járnsaxa.

Tras decirle eso Skadi había apretado el puño derecho y cuando lo volvió a abrir Loki vio un destello en él, como una pequeña estrella. Magia de luz.

"¡Skadi! Es asombroso". Su pupilo por poco y la ovaciona. Muy a su pesar ella sonrió y luego lanzó aquella luz al suelo congelado evaporándolo en parte, ella movió una mano y el agua liberada de su fría prisión se levantó como un geiser y danzó en torno a ellos hasta que con otro movimiento Skadi la congeló convirtiéndola en escarcha. Loki estuvo más arrobado que nunca.

–Con aquella luz empecé a colarme por las noches en la biblioteca de Feigefossen –la primer sonrisa sincera desde que empezó a contarle todo aquello se dibuja en el rostro de Loki.

–¿Qué pasó con ella? Dijiste que dejó de ser tu guardiana cuando empezaste la instrucción militar.

–Eso fue impreciso de mi parte, estuvo conmigo unos meses luego de que la empecé y…– Loki suspira. –En verdad no quiero seguir hablando de esto Thor.

–Si te es doloroso podemos parar.

–No me duele nada, pero es absurdo –Loki no ha parado de decir cosas similares. –El último día que estuvimos juntos fue durante la festividad de Ymir, la cual ocurría en el solsticio de verano. En esa festividad el rey usaba el poder del cofre de los antiguos inviernos ante su pueblo. Yo nunca lo había visto. Y además se esperaba que ese año Hildetand sostuviera la reliquia del reino. Ya había fallado en eso al nacer pero ahora era el más alto y fuerte de todos así que finalmente tenía la oportunidad de resarcirse. El pueblo se había congregado, habían venido desde lugares lejanos llevando ofrendas para nuestro dios creador, en forma de pieles de animales, esculturas talladas con la magia de hielo y piedras preciosas de las minas. En aquellas fechas era factible ver inclusive embajadas de otros reinos. Recuerdo que había una delegación de enanos y unos que nunca me presentaron, porque a Laufey le daba vergüenza llamarme su hijo delante de extranjeros, pero ahora que he viajado a tu lado, estoy seguro de que eran alfh, los recuerdo pelirrojos como el príncipe tubérculo –dice Loki y le sonríe a Thor pero aquello es más una mueca y aunque la boca sonríe sus ojos no.

–Durante el día hubo un largo banquete. Skadi estaba conmigo, estábamos apartados de la mesa de honor. Yo estaba ansioso porque cayera la noche y poder observar la magia del cofre. Cuando todos empezaron a moverse a la explanada fuera del castillo casi corrí junto con Skadi para apartar lugar. Laufey apareció con el cofre en sus manos y Hildetand a su diestra. Sostuvo nuestra reliquia y conjuró su poder el cual se desató como un rayo de luz que surcó el cielo despejado. Sentí su poder envolverme. La luz del cofre oscureció el cielo con densas nubes y entonces empezó a nevar sin viento. Mi padre estaba muy concentrado y súbitamente alzó el cofre por encima de su cabeza y esta vez ante su poder el cielo se tiñó de colores que cual sublimes estelas ondularon iluminándonos. Se trataba de las luces de la aurora que se podían observar sólo en las noches de invierno pero también en el día de Ymir. Se decía que aquellas luces contienen las almas de los antepasados muertos con honor. –Loki estaba seguro de que Járnsaxa debía estar entre ellos. Ese día rezó por su alma pero su atención estaba depositada en su padre. Anheló con todo su corazón que el rey alguna vez le enseñara a usar la magia del cofre.

Loki se ve emocionado mientras intenta describirle a Thor aquello. Se separa un poco de él para mover las manos con inquietud, sus sentimientos fluyen desbocados.

–Laufey bajó el cofre y se lo tendió a Hildetand quien ahora que lo pienso se veía aterrado. Lo sujetó y aunque la reliquia brilló en sus manos no pudo mantener la aurora la cual poco a poco se disolvió en medio de un silencio denso. –Skadi había mirado a Hildetand y luego a Loki a su lado, y él estuvo seguro de que su madre adoptiva pensaba que él sí que podría manejar el cofre. Aquella mirada de orgullo le dio valor a Loki para cometer tremendo desatino. –Volvimos al banquete, Hildetand se perdió de vista. Yo acabé acercándome al rey y lo llamé "Padre" por primera vez. Que necio fui. Le dije que si me daba la oportunidad yo podía sostener la magia del cofre. "No eres más que mi hijo deforme. No me digas que tienes mayor fuerza que tu hermano. Desde que naciste tengo decidido tu destino y ese destino no incluye que llegues siquiera a ponerle un dedo encima a nuestra reliquia más sagrada".

Loki recuerda que cayó en la desesperación e intentó convencerlo logrando con ello enfurecerlo más al punto en que Laufey le había dado un empellón que lo derribó. Toda la corte y los embajadores los miraban y Skadi se acercó a defenderlo. Levantó a Loki sin muchos miramientos.

–Skadi me apartó de él y le pidió que me perdonara, le dijo que yo sólo era un niño y que aquellas palabras provenían de ella; que había errado en su juicio hacía mí y me había convencido de pedirle una oportunidad de esgrimir el cofre. Se echó la culpa de mi insensatez.

–No fuiste insensato –Thor lo interrumpe. –Eras… por Frigga, estabas buscando el aprecio de tu padre, en algo en que eras endemoniadamente superior a todos esos que se la pasaban llamándote deforme.

Loki ríe por la forma en que Thor se indigna haciendo propia la afrenta. Siempre le ha dicho a su esposo que no necesita que lo defienda pero esta vez lo dejará pasar pues está luchando con su pasado, una batalla de antemano perdida. No debió permitir que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, habló de más y el rencor anidado en su alma supura, y claro lo dirige contra Thor.

–¿En verdad? –Loki sabe cómo seguir la historia de manera que le cale al rubio. –Skadi me sacó de ahí y me llevó de inmediato a nuestra habitación. Déjame contarte lo que me dijo: "Eres un paria Loki, entiende que desde el punto de vista de tu padre ya hizo mucho dejándote vivir y reconociéndote como su hijo. No le exijas más porque te llevarás una decepción" ¿Y sabes qué? Ella tenía razón.

La mirada de Thor es indescifrable para Loki, se esperaba otro rapto de heroísmo por parte del rubio pero su silencio lo lastima.

–Un heraldo nos interrumpió, Laufey mandaba por ella. "Ya vuelvo" me dijo y yo, me sentía tan abrumado por lo sucedido que recuerdo haberle pedido "no tardes" –Loki se ríe derrotado. –Nunca volvió, nunca volví a verla. Me quedé dormido y cuando desperté me dijeron que se había ido.

–¿No intentó despedirse de ti? –Loki se encoge casi imperceptiblemente pero Thor que lo está mirando con cuidado lo nota, extiende una mano hacía el cabello de Loki para acariciarlo pero su consorte se aparta huraño. –¿No la buscaste después?

–¿No has entendido como era ella? – hay amargura en su tono de voz –no nos dijimos adiós, y buscarla hubiera sido contradecir lo que me enseñó.

El dios del trueno no es dado a las reflexiones profundas pero en ese momento se percata de que está tan habituado a tener a Loki en su vida que se olvida por completo de que el hechicero no nació el día en que se conocieron. Thor se da cuenta por primera vez de que esa forma de ser de Loki, esquivo, irónico y mordaz fue algo que enraizó en él a fuerza de ser abandonado, de ser menospreciado y de tener que defenderse de las mismas personas que debieron amarlo.

–Loki, lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso.

–No me importa –Loki le sonríe y se ve perturbado y peligroso. –Al final no la necesitaba, no necesito a nadie. Te dije que era una historia estúpida. –Thor extiende los brazos para alcanzarlo. –No necesito que me consueles. –Loki se ve obcecado pero su semblante poco a poco recupera tranquilidad aunque su cuerpo se nota tenso. No va ceder a sus sentimientos; no puede hacerlo ni siquiera delante de Thor, no, sobre todo delante de Thor, pues es su opinión la que más le importa en los nueve mundos y no quiere darle tal demostración de debilidad.

–No hagas esto –le susurra Thor y lo alcanza de una muñeca. –Conmigo no tienes que pretender que no sientes nada.

–¿Por qué insistes? ¿Por qué quieres verme sufrir?

–No me malinterpretes. –Thor lo envuelve en sus brazos y Loki se deja.

–Pareciera que quieres que me derrumbe entre lágrimas y que me deje abrazar por ti para que me consueles. ¿Eso pretendes? ¿Ser el héroe salvando a la damisela en desgracia?

Thor no le dice nada, lo sujeta con cuidado y le acaricia el cabello; hasta que siente que Loki se relaja poco a poco. No va a presionarlo a hablar más o a mostrarse más vulnerable de lo que ya lo ha hecho. Thor no pretende quebrarlo, tan sólo quiere que le comparta eso que le duele tanto. Loki se queda dormido entre sus brazos, mientras que el dios del trueno sigue despierto cavilando.

.

Ásta ve llegar a Thor, ella acaba de cambiar a Hërin. Thor se lo pide y ella lo envuelve en una mantita y se lo pasa. Va a seguirlo pero Thor le da la mañana libre. Después de tomar a su hijo, Thor busca a Loki en su biblioteca donde ha ido a encerrarse luego de todo lo que hablaron en la noche. Lo toma de una mano y le pide que lo acompañe. Loki lo sigue un poco desconcertado al principio y después cuando se da cuenta de a donde lo lleva Thor intenta escapársele pero el rubio le aprieta más la mano, sin hacerle daño, y no le permite evitar la confrontación con su pasado.

Porque Thor lleva a su esposo y a su hijo a la bóveda de los tesoros, aquella asentada en el centro de Valaskialf. Las puertas se abren para Thor quien además les pide a los einheriar que los dejen solos. Loki no se resiste pero está terriblemente silencioso mientras se plantan ante el cofre de los antiguos inviernos. Sin decirse nada Thor le pasa al pequeño y luego rodea a Loki por los hombros. El ojiverde ayuda a su hijo a poner su mano sobre la reliquia de su mundo. Thor ve la piel de su hijo cambiar ante el tacto del cofre, tornarse azulada y surcarse de tatuajes, no sabe interpretarlos pero está seguro de que sus nombres y los de Odín y Bor están plasmados en esos signos, junto a los de Laufey y Helblindi de Jötunheim.

–Por Ymir –susurra Loki con la voz quebrada. El cofre brilla para Hërin y súbitamente un viento surgido de la nada los abrasa y cubre de escarcha toda la habitación. Loki aparta a Hërin y la escarcha se quiebra tornándose en finísima nieve. Loki abraza a su hijo y Thor los abraza a ellos dos. Loki se está riendo, su risa de cuando está de verdad feliz, contento de corazón. Aunque Thor sabe que esa risa también contiene una revancha.

.

.

Thor entrena diariamente. No sólo porque sea su obligación hacerlo, sino también porque lo disfruta. Ese día, después de dejar a Hërin en manos de Frigga, y a Loki lapidado bajo varios libros; se va a la arena. Fandral y Volstagg están en Nornheim vigilando ese reino conquistado, mientras que Hogun y Sif están en Alfheim haciendo otro tanto. Sin embargo no le faltan contendientes para luchar. Se encuentra con Sköll, el capitán de la guardia de la reina madre; el general de los hired Bran y con algunos de los ulfhednar que estuvieron bajo sus órdenes. Todos se ofrecen a practicar con él y Thor escoge a Sköll. Al hombre le falta el brazo derecho, lo perdió durante la guerra en Alfheim enfrentando dragones, hubiera muerto si Loki no hubiera usado su magia para salvarlo. Cuando Thor era niño, Sköll le enseñó esgrima. Claro, su primer maestro fue su propio padre pero las responsabilidades del trono no le dejaban demasiado tiempo libre a Odín y Sköll tomó el relevo. Thor no ha probado las habilidades de su mentor ahora que es zurdo pero es un buen momento para ello.

Sköll le hace una reverencia y Thor sonríe conforme ambos toman sus espadas, son de hoja roma, y se lanzan al ataque. Sköll lo finta por un costado y cuando Thor quiere reaccionar lo tiene a su espalda, es rápido con las piernas como Fandral, intuye el golpe antes de que lo alcance y logra desviar el cuerpo y evitarlo. Sköll cambia su postura de ataque hacia una de defensa en cuestión de un parpadeo y bloquea el tajo que Thor le lanza aprovechando que lo tiene cerca, el maestro retrocede con pasos veloces y ágiles poniéndose fuera del alcance de otra estocada por parte de Thor; y, aprovechando el espacio para tomar impulso se lanza al frente con lances veloces. Thor está retrocediendo por instinto pero cuando se da cuenta planta firmemente los pies y usa su considerable fuerza física para parar el embate de Sköll. Resiste y bloquea cada golpe y cuando ve un espacio para atacar lo hace. La punta de la espada de Thor toca a Sköll en el pecho, de ser un combate real lo hubiera atravesado cual brocheta; pero Thor tiene la espada de su rival en el cuello; en la realidad se hubiera quedado sin cabeza.

–Me parece que debe practicar más, su majestad –le susurra el manco y se aparta. Thor le agradece la práctica. En una pelea de verdad hubiera usado el Mjölnir desde un principio, pero no quiere pensarse oxidado en el uso de la espada. Ojalá todas las batallas fueran así. Ahora Thor sabe que hay cosas que no se pueden vencer a golpes.

Pierde a Loki de vista durante el día, no es que se la pasen pegados uno al otro pero tienden a encontrarse o a buscarse, Thor no lo ve durante la comida, ni cuando se pasa por el cuarto de Hërin, tampoco está en la biblioteca cuando se asoma. No lo manda a buscar con los siervos y lo deja estar.

Esa noche cuando llega a la habitación que comparten lo encuentra ahí, como si nunca se hubiera movido de ese sitio. Loki está echado boca abajo en la cama con un libro apoyado sobre las sábanas; nada más usual en él salvo por el hecho de que está desnudo mientras lee. Los ojos de Thor se abren desmesuradamente al notar las curvas del trasero de Loki, las piernas largas, la espalda inmaculada y el cabello negro cayéndole sobre los hombros. Thor está seguro de que Loki ya se ha percatado de que está ahí y que además lo está devorando con los ojos, pero el ojiverde se porta como si no fuera así. Casi como una presa indefensa bajo el escrutinio de un depredador. Thor tuvo una amante que hacía algo similar, le gustaba pasearse desnuda por la habitación después de hacerlo, no se vestía hasta que no era estrictamente necesario; a Thor le gustaba esa confianza que se tenían pero acabó por habituarse a su desnudez. En cambio con Loki…

Thor sonríe y se acerca quitándose la ropa de antemano. Podría simplemente hincarse sobre ese cuerpo tan blanco, sujetarlo de las caderas y hundirse en su interior a gusto hasta explotar; pero hay algo de desafío en la actitud de Loki que lo provoca a hacerle más que eso.

Lo alcanza desde los tobillos y hace camino a mordiscos suaves, uno sobre el trasero algo más fuerte, hasta llegar a la espalda de Loki. El ojiverde finalmente se gira a mirarlo sobre su hombro y Thor lo besa.

–Ah, eres tú –le dice como si fuera un accidente que Thor esté ahí. –Pensé que te habías olvidado del trato que hicimos: una historia de Jötunheim a cambio de… –Loki sonríe y se muerde los labios. Hay cierto brillo en su mirada que le gusta a Thor y que lo insta a besar a Loki casi con devoción. Se pone duro sintiendo la piel de Loki debajo suyo. El rubio rompe el beso. Mira a Loki y lee su deseo cincelado en sus ojos verdes; Loki gime suavemente conforme las manos de Thor lo acarician despacio, bajando por su espalda. Thor desliza un dedo entre las nalgas de Loki y lo folla despacio. Loki cierra los ojos y se deja consentir. El rubio desliza la otra mano debajo del cuerpo de Loki, le toca los pezones y luego le busca la polla, se la acaricia lento sintiéndola endurecerse, están muy pegados uno al otro y hay poco espacio pero Thor se las arregla para sobar a Loki en la punta. El ojiverde contiene el aire cuando Thor le mete otro dedo. El rubio hace presión y empieza a tocarlo más fuerte. Loki jadea y su cuerpo se tensa conforme su excitación crece.

–Thor…– gime obnubilado y deseoso de algo más grande, algo como la hombría de Thor, dentro de él.

El rubio necesita más también, libera a Loki y lo gira sobre las sábanas.

–Separa las piernas –le pide y Loki obedece abriéndolas amplio y dejándose ver en todo su esplendor. Loki alcanza a Thor de los hombros y lo hala hacia sí pero Thor no lo penetra. –Aguarda –le dice Thor aunque se nota que quiere, en su mirada y en su miembro endurecido.

En cambio Thor le mete dos dedos de nuevo y traza círculos dentro de Loki encontrándole el punto preciso que hace que sus piernas tiemblen y que eleve las caderas buscando más. Thor nota la forma en que Loki contiene sus gemidos. El rubio suspira mientras sus dedos entran y salen dentro de la abertura de Loki, y entonces, desliza un tercer dedo. Loki grita y la otra mano de Thor ciñe el miembro de su amado y comienza a masturbarlo al tiempo que lo folla con los dedos.

–Thor, por favor –le suplica Loki y se endereza para mirarlo.

Thor está hincado entre sus piernas ignorando sus ruegos de que lo penetre antes de que pierda hasta la capacidad de hablar. Loki mira a Thor sudando y concentrado en no ceder a sus impulsos, dedicado por completo a darle placer. Thor lo toca más fuerte y lo incita más rápido, Loki echa atrás la cabeza y vuelve a gritar. Siente cuando Thor saca los dedos y en cuanto se ve libre se le lanza encima antes de darle la oportunidad de que continúe torturándolo. Agarra la polla de Thor y la guía a su interior, se monta sobre él desesperado por tenerlo. Thor se le desliza dentro y Loki gime de puro gusto, clava los dedos en los hombros de Thor quien lo tumba de espaldas y lo agarra de los muslos. Él tampoco puede más. Empieza a follar a Loki, persiguiendo el orgasmo viciosamente. Loki abre los ojos y mira a Thor mientras se lo hace, lo siente temblar de placer y embestir pero también hay algo más. Siente que Thor no sucumbe del todo, que lo tiene a él, a Loki, al borde de la locura pero no se permite ir a su par.

El cuerpo de Loki envuelve a Thor dejándolo adentrarse y salirse sin desgarrarlo, acoplados de una forma bestial que manda a ambos a placentero limbo. Thor ve y siente como Loki desliza sus manos hasta su propio miembro y como empieza a tocarse al ritmo que Thor lo embiste. Mira la forma en que Loki empieza a gemir más alto y la manera en que su abdomen se tensa. Está al borde. Le murmura lo mucho que le gusta mirarlo así, le abre más las piernas y se le hunde más duro.

–Thor –Loki grita y se viene manchando su abdomen. Thor cede por fin y estalla gimiendo ronco y colmando a Loki con su semilla, para caer a su lado un segundo después.

–¿Ya estás convencido? –Le pregunta Thor entrecortado mientras trata de recobrar el aliento.

Loki tiene un brazo sobre el rostro y su cabeza parece que empieza a funcionar al cabo de un minuto.

–¿Convencido de qué?

–De lo mucho que me atraes –dice Thor aludiendo a su conversación del día previo. Loki se relame los labios como saboreando el encuentro. Su respiración empieza a normalizarse y se gira hacia Thor apoyando el rostro en una mano.

–No, no lo estoy –le dice cínicamente. Thor se ríe por no ofenderse y le acaricia el cabello, lo mira con absoluta adoración. –Siento que te estás refrenando –le dice Loki suspicaz. –Tú quieres que yo confíe ciegamente en ti pero no haces lo mismo. –Thor lo mira serio.

–Quiero que disfrutes.

–Y lo hago, que no te quepa duda, pero quiero todo de ti Thor, tu gentileza y tu afecto pero también esta otra parte tuya –Thor siente que la sangre se le acelera conforme Loki lo mira mientras habla. –Vamos, enséñame. –Thor sabe, e inclusive han bromeado a propósito de ello, que la experiencia de Loki en cuanto al sexo ha sido con Thor y sólo con él. –Tómame cómo quieres.

Thor siente un ramalazo de deseo sacudirlo. Aprieta los ojos y al abrirlos, agarra a Loki con brazo de hierro y lo hala hacía él. El ojiverde lo sigue con el corazón acelerado y la piel afiebrada.

Empuja a Loki contra las almohadas de la cama; Loki lo mira a la expectativa y pasa saliva en grueso cuando Thor se hinca con las piernas a horcajadas a ambos lados del rostro de Loki y su miembro frente a él. Lo ve mientras se toca para endurecerse. No puede moverse aprisionado bajo el cuerpo de Thor que prácticamente está montado sobre él.

–Lámelo –no se lo pide, se lo ordena. Loki le succiona la punta con devoción. Thor gruñe de placer y mueve las caderas acomodándose y guiándolo para que Loki se lo haga tal como quiere. El ojiverde le lame de la base a la punta, succiona y muerde suave hasta que Thor la tiene completamente dura y húmeda por su saliva. –Loki, abre la boca –ahora si se lo pide. Loki obedece y Thor se le hunde hasta que lo siente tocarle el fondo de la garganta. Thor lo folla y Loki siente que se atraganta pero resiste. No puede ver la expresión de Thor pero lo escucha gemir y decirle cosas que no le ha dicho antes. Thor le entierra los dedos en el cabello y lo sostiene contra las almohadas, ondula las caderas y se lo da como quiere. –Tenía tantas ganas de esto, oh Loki –gime Thor. Loki le siente la polla palpitante entre su boca, el sabor de Thor que lo inunda por completo. Se siente sometido, un instrumento de placer y nada más.

El rubio se interrumpe antes de venirse. Libera a Loki y se pierde entre sus piernas, empieza a besarlo, a prepararlo para alojarse una vez más. Loki siente que Thor lo penetra con la lengua y aprieta los dedos de los pies involuntariamente, gime y se pone duro.

–Thor por favor, no me tortures esperando demasiado –le dice pero es Thor y sólo Thor quien tiene el control. Le lame entre las piernas pero también los testículos y finalmente la polla. Loki clava las manos en las sábanas pero luego se relaja y disfruta de estar a la merced de Thor.

El rubio sigue hasta que Loki empieza a respirar agitado y a empujar sus caderas hacia la boca de Thor buscando más. Thor pasa su brazo bajo la pierna de Loki enganchándola, se yergue a medias sobre la cama. El cuerpo de Loki queda de costado, sus piernas separadas a todo lo que dan. Loki grita cuando Thor se lo mete en esa posición, deja salir un gemido profundo y gutural conforme lo penetra. El rubio lo sostiene usando su considerable fuerza y empieza a embestir. Loki siente que Thor pretende partirlo en dos, se lo está haciendo tan fuerte que lo deja sin aire cada vez que se lo hunde hasta el fondo. No puede moverse, ni tocarlo, ni resistirse de ninguna manera, no puede hacer nada más que disfrutar de las embestidas inmisericordes que Thor le da. Gime y deja que su cuerpo se desmadeje, permite que sea Thor quien lo sostenga, que sea Thor quien lo traspase profundo; sin hacer nada más que sentirlo.

–Thor –Loki nunca se ha puesto en manos de nadie de esta manera, en ningún aspecto de su vida. Nunca ha podido confiar ciegamente más que con él y por eso es que es capaz de entregarse de esa manera. Se siente excitado de manera indescriptible, torturado deliciosamente, no puede pensar y apenas puede respirar. –Thor –empieza a desesperar por alcanzar el orgasmo, es demasiado, necesita correrse. Atina a observar el rostro de Thor y su expresión de deleite. Loki alcanza a ver la lujuria en la mirada de Thor, que embiste todavía más fuerte sacándole un grito a Loki. El ojiverde se siente que está sujeto con grilletes de acero por la forma en que los brazos de Thor lo sostienen.

–Loki, voy a…– Thor se lo dice y se corre de nuevo colmándolo otra vez. Loki sucumbe un instante después.

–Thor… –ojalá tuviera fuerzas para seguir follando. Loki se le echa encima y lo besa probando su propio sabor. Respiran el aire uno del otro, fundidos en perfecto caos.

.

Thor acaba tendido en el regazo de Loki, quien se pone a acariciarle el cabello. Es en momentos como ese que sin que tenga que decirlo en voz alta, Thor está seguro de que Loki lo quiere.

–Yo también te quiero –le dice para que el hechicero se sepa correspondido. Loki ríe, una risa serena.

–No dije nada.

–Te escuché pensándolo –le dice Thor, le besa una mano y Loki no lo niega. Thor se siente tan en confianza con Loki, tan en perfecta armonía que por eso le pide: –cuéntame otra historia sobre ti, sobre tus días en Jötunheim.

–¿Por qué debería? Mejor cuéntame alguna sobre ti, estoy seguro de que has vivido varias aventuras dignas de ser narradas –lo adula Loki. Thor sonríe. Él no se hace del rogar.

–Una vez Sif y yo dejamos de lado el entrenamiento y nos escapamos a un festival en Harokim. Se trataba de una celebración por el tiempo de la cosecha. Había comida como para regresar más corpulentos que Volstagg, y vino en abundancia. Ella quería ir porque había un torneo de esgrima pero ese año tenía la peculiaridad de ser sólo entre doncellas, un reto que parecía hecho a su medida. Yo quería ir porque anhelaba, obviamente, ver a todas esas doncellas guerreras y también por la comida de reputación tan sonada que ha ido más allá de Asgard.

–¿Te refieres al festival de Høstblót? ¿Ese en el que se permite la entrada de todo tipo de extranjeros?

–Ese mismo. Mientras no seas un criminal eres aceptado, así seas un troll –sonríe Thor viendo que tiene razón sobre su fama.

–¿Y tuvieron que escaparse? ¿Por qué no simplemente pedir permiso?

–Cerca de la fecha del festival, Oleg, tú recuerdas a Oleg– el que quiso matar a Loki y acabó en prisión –dijo que Sif no debía ser un ulfhednar, dijo que en todo caso podía aspirar a ser einheriar y quedarse en palacio. Ella y yo nos molestamos tanto que empezamos a discutir con él, se le sumaron otros de opinión similar y hubo una reyerta en la arena de entrenamiento. Todos fuimos sancionados. Cuando pedimos el permiso nos lo negaron de inmediato. Sif ni siquiera pudo convencer a Starkag, y eso que su padre suele consentir a sus deseos. Cómo te iba diciendo, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, Oleg y no me acuerdo quien más, nos escapamos…

–¿Te llevaste a los tres guerreros y al primo de Sif? Por Odín, ¿alguna vez eres discreto en algo de lo que haces?

–No los invité por desfachatez sino por sentido de justicia.

–Como en: ¿sería injusto que se perdieran el festival?

–Exactamente. –Loki niega en actitud reprobatoria pero Thor no se inmuta y sigue el relato, –Sif venció en el torneo, nosotros nos emborrachamos por una semana y al final nos arrestaron a todos. Expulsaron a Sif del ejército, fueron más estrictos con ella que con los demás. –La voz de Thor adquiere un matiz serio. –Tuve que hablar con mi padre y rogarle que disminuyera la gravedad del castigo, en gran medida fue mi culpa y no era correcto que ella se llevara la peor parte. Resulta que Starkag le había pedido a mi padre proceder de tal forma, porque quería comprobar que tan fuerte era su deseo de convertirse en guerrera.

–Y al final todo terminó bien.

–Creo que no soy un cuenta cuentos como tú.

–Está bien, cada quien tiene sus talentos –dice Loki y Thor se ríe con ganas. –Me asombra tu modestia –censura Loki pero su voz no es severa. –En Jötunheim mi padre mínimo los hubiera hecho azotar por una cosa así –bromea Loki pero algo en su tono no le gusta a Thor. Jamás le ha visto a Loki ninguna cicatriz en la piel, pero su talento previo de curar le permitiría borrar cualquier marca que le hubiera quedado.

–¿Lo hizo? –No puede evitar preguntar el dios del trueno. –¿Te hizo azotar alguna vez?

–No seas tan dramático Thor. Por supuesto que no –el rubio se incorpora para mirarlo a los ojos. –No estoy mintiendo. Yo nunca recibí azotes pero Hildetand sí, una vez y fue por mi culpa.

–¿Qué te hizo?– Loki se ríe y hay burla en esta risa.

–Por Fimbulvert, creo que he logrado que pienses lo peor de mi padre y de mi hermano. Hildetand no me hizo nada tampoco, pero no me impidió hacer algo. –Loki guarda silencio un momento pero sus palabras son tan intrigantes que Thor no deja de mirarlo y él entiende que espera por aquella historia. Loki suspira. –¿Por dónde empiezo? Un poco de contexto supongo. Ayer te dije que recibía instrucción militar junto a Hildetand, Vill y Ull y Riodhr. A los tres primeros los conociste, Riodhr era hijo de un señor minero muy amigo de Laufey. Aunque estos tres aspiraban a seguir los pasos de sus padres, todos los jötun reciben entrenamiento vatnajökull sin excepción. Riodhr era bastante alto y fuerte; durante las prácticas si Hildetand no me hacía pedazos él tomaba el relevo y se ocupaba. Ninguno de ellos me llamaba "alteza" o algo parecido debido a mi rango oficial, pero él en particular me trataba con desprecio. Se burlaba de mí y yo le hacía bromas para desquitarme. Derretía sus armas de hielo ablandándolas justo antes de que luchara con los demás; alteraba el alcohol que bebía, le enviaba mensajes "oficiales" convocándolo ante mi padre cuando en realidad el rey estaba en audiencia con su concejo y así. Él odiaba mi debilidad y yo su altanería pero no tenía más remedio que tolerarlo. Las cosas cambiaron cuando Hildetand me rompió las piernas.

–¿Qué cosa? –Thor se crispa súbitamente enfurecido.

–No inicies otra guerra con Jötunheim –le dice Loki serenamente y obliga a su amado a acomodarse de vuelta en su regazo y sigue acariciándole el cabello. –Ese incidente hasta podría considerarse como afortunado pues en medio de mi dolor y de la desesperación ante la perspectiva de quedar lisiado mi magia curativa se activó. Cuando Laufey lo supo suspendió la instrucción con lo que mejoró mucho mi vida. Ahora sé que hizo eso porque sin duda aquello le confirmó que le podía ser útil, ya sabes para qué. –Thor asiente, él no maldice aquel plan de Laufey, de usar a Loki para obtener un heredero digno de su trono, pues fue gracias a esa maquinación del rey jötun que ellos terminaron juntos. –Entonces me quedé sin nada que hacer aunque de vez en cuando acudía a ver los entrenamientos para ver si aprendía algo. Skadi ya se había ido para esos momentos y no tenía un mentor. La sensación de estar ahí sin un propósito simplemente vegetando me resultó sumamente amarga.

–¿Por qué no estudiabas por tu cuenta? –Pregunta Thor, que ya sabe que Loki posee una gran inteligencia y además una mente curiosa.

–La biblioteca de Feigefossen poseía tres mil cuatrocientos veinte siete ejemplares, y ya los había leído todos. No tenía preceptores y nadie quería demostrar simpatía para conmigo que pudiera irritar a Farbauti o a Hildetand. Entonces aparecieron los elfos oscuros.

–¿Elfos oscuros? ¿Laufey les permitió entrar en su reino? –Aquello no cuadra con la concepción que Thor tiene del fallecido rey Jötun, de que era sumamente feroz e intolerante.

–Estos no eran elfos oscuros dedicados al pillaje y a la piratería, de lo contrario se hubieran echado encima la furia de Laufey, por el contrario fueron invitados a la corte por el mismísimo rey. No sé si hayas oído hablar de él, porque sé que tienen prohibido entrar en Asgard excepto durante Høstblót.

–Por eso conoces del festival –deduce Thor. –Heimdall me dijo que alguna vez han acudido elfos oscuros a Høstblót, tuvo que vigilarlos constantemente y salvo uno que se robó las joyas de una dama algo bebida, no hubo incidentes con ellos.

–En efecto, uno de ellos me contó sobre el festival.

–Perdona, te interrumpí, me ibas a hablar de aquel que fue invitado por tu padre, ¿fue el mismo que te contó de Høstblót?– Loki niega.

–Estás embrollando todo. Hrimthurs, el elfo oscuro, ese fue nuestro invitado. Claro que con él llegó toda una flota de su gente.

–Hrimthurs –a Thor le suena de algo. –Hjörtur y Hrafn mencionaron ese nombre una vez –los gemelos soberanos de Vanaheim.

–No eres tan distraído como a veces te pienso –reconoce Loki, Thor niega, pues Loki le resulta más mordaz cuando le da cumplidos que cuando se burla de él. –Hrimthurs es un célebre arquitecto.

–Claro –Thor ahora recuerda más cosas sobre él. –Es el que diseñó el palacio de veraneo de Vanaheim. Estuve una vez nada más y me contaron esos detalles.

–Igual participó en la construcción de Rondeslottet –el castillo de Nornheim que Odín había destruido por completo en la última guerra –y también era de su diseño gran parte de Ijósálfar en Alfheim –una fortaleza donde Loki y Thor lucharon hombro con hombro por primera vez.

–Claro, si, he oído de él –concluye Thor y Loki se está riendo de su satisfacción. –Perdona, de nuevo te interrumpí.

–No recuerdo bien por donde iba.

–Cuéntame lo que quieras. ¿Te cayó en gracia Hrimthurs? –Loki se carcajea doblándose y sacando a Thor de la cómoda posición en la que estaba.

–Oh Thor, te recuerdo que yo no era más que el hijo deforme de Laufey; y Hrimthurs el invitado de honor, así que ni siquiera me lo presentaron. Cuando llegó al castillo lo vi desde lejos, subido en un escabel que me hice con hielo para poder vislumbrarlo. Recuerdo que me gustó su aspecto. Llevaba el cabello castaño y lacio sujeto en una trenza, las orejas eran puntiagudas tal como cabría esperar, tenía la piel tostada seguramente debido a las largas horas bajo la intemperie que su oficio requería; y sus ojos eran bicolores, el iris azul pero la esclerótica negra, azul sobre fondo negro. –Thor sabe cómo son los elfos oscuros. –El gran arquitecto le hizo reverencia a Laufey y le dijo que le construiría una obra de tal magnificencia que sería digna de nuestra raza, pero seguro le decía lo mismo a todos los que lo contrataban. Me impresionó mucho la forma en la que hablaba y la forma en que se conducía, porque aunque no era de la realeza no actuaba como un ser inferior, y aunque se dirigió a mi padre con perfectos modales no había lisonja en su voz. Hrimthurs trataba a todos como sus iguales.

Y Loki había querido ser así. Encontró a Hrimthurs digno de su admiración por su talento y su porte pero también por el hecho de que era libre de ir a donde quisiera y ser respetado aun siendo extranjero.

–El arquitecto iba acompañado de un gran séquito, aunque en Feigefossen sólo entró su esposa, su hijo y sus maestros constructores. Laufey lo había llamado para construirle el muro exterior del castillo. –Thor recuerda tal muro. Casi lo matan frente a él durante el último conflicto, vio morir a muchos soldados leales contra aquellas paredes blancas. Cuando la guerra concluyó Odín había dejado Feigefossen derruido y lo que se conservó en mejor estado fue precisamente ese muro. –Los elfos llegaron en temporada cálida, la cual sólo nos duraba unos cuatro meses y su principal característica era que no nevaba. El contrato de Hrimthurs, del cual me enteré después, estipulaba que trabajaría todo ese verano y si no concluía la obra se retiraría y volvería el siguiente año y así hasta culminar el proyecto. Pero Hrimthurs era porfiado y le dijo a mi padre que no necesitaba tales clausulas encadenantes pues cuatro meses eran perfectamente suficientes para él. Mi padre no le creyó, nadie en su sano juicio lo haría pues las dimensiones del muro eran excesivas. Y apostaron. Laufey le iba a pagar con nuestro recurso más preciado: gelgja, y ofreció duplicarle la paga si Hrimthurs lograba aquello pero si no… bueno, el arquitecto no podía condonar el precio de sus servicios pero accedió a llevarse sólo el gelgja que lograse excavar por sí mismo de una mina designada.

Thor sigue el relato esperando el momento en que Loki dirá: y así me hice amigo de Hrimthurs. Pero su consorte no lo dice aunque es obvio que se hizo cercano a los elfos, como para conocer todos los detalles sobre su contrato de trabajo. Es seguro que no fue Laufey quien le contó todo eso.

–Antes de seguir, ¿qué sabes de los elfos oscuros? –Pregunta Loki tomando desprevenido a Thor que de repente se siente en pleno examen sobre historia de otras razas.

–Espera algo sé de ellos. Hace eones los elfos oscuros vivían en Svartálfheim, el cual era su reino, gobernaban sobre los elfos de luz y los enanos, eran mucho más poderosos que estos dos pueblos debido al aether. Sin embargo aquello tornó en tiranía cuando el último de sus reyes, Malekith, no se conformó con que las otras dos razas le rindieran vasallaje y los esclavizó. Uno de los elfos de luz se rebeló en su contra, fue Eyrikur, el bisabuelo de Eyvindur. Pidió al padre de todo, Bor, que interviniera en su favor. Entre elfos de luz, enanos y aesir, derrotaron a Malekith y le arrebataron el aether. Nadie sabe dónde quedó aquella reliquia ni tampoco se sabe del destino de Malekith; pero su pueblo fue desterrado de Svartálfheim y condenado a vagar entre mundos.

–Pues sí, a grandes rasgos eso pasó. A lo largo de la historia decantaron por la piratería, el mercenarismo, el contrabando y otras profesiones poco más que deshonrosas. Su gran mérito es saber navegar el cosmos como nadie. Hrimthurs es la gran excepción. Su flota, unos dos mil, viajan en drakares surcando el espacio. No ve su destierro como un castigo sino que lo ha hecho un modo de vida. Los drakares de su flota eran asombrosos, embarcaciones de trescientos pies de eslora, recubiertas de algún misterioso material que reflejaba su entorno y que hacía difícil distinguirlas. Hrimthurs los diseñó. –Thor rueda los ojos, resulta que Loki está enamorado del arquitecto. Su consorte retoma su historia. –Los elfos se pusieron a trabajar en el muro y avanzaban sumamente rápido. En un principio no tuve mucho interés en su trabajo hasta el día, al cabo de apenas seis semanas, que salí del castillo y me encontré con los cimientos puestos donde antes no había más que hielo y nieve. Vill y Ull estaban también ahí, me contaron que les gustaba observar los avances del monumental trabajo. Los elfos tenían una serie de andamios altísimos dispuestos, trabajaban enfundados en gruesas parkas que no permitía verles ni los ojos, pero eso no les dificultaba avanzar porque aunque no podían moverse mucho de todos modos no trabajaban con las manos. Recuerdo que vi a varios de ellos levantar vigas que eran cinco veces su tamaño pero las movían con su seidh. Había uno…– Loki no es particularmente emotivo con su propia historia y ciertamente su voz no cambia de inflexión cuando llega a ese punto pero hace una breve pausa y mira a Thor como evaluando sus respuestas –lo vi de pie en la parte oeste del castillo, la que da hacia el mar congelado Öskjuvath. Tenía alrededor suyo varios bloques y vigas, lo vi quedarse muy quieto y luego todo a su alrededor comenzó a danzar y a adquirir forma velozmente. No sabía quién era pero pensé que me gustaría que me enseñara su magia.

–¿No era Hrimthurs?

–No. Él no trepaba a los andamios. Se quedaba en tierra, por decirlo de un modo, y desde ahí dirigía a su gente. Ull me dijo que ese que vi armar el muro como quien arma un mecanismo de relojería era Svadilfari, su hijo.

–¿Y te enseñó?

–No. –Loki se ríe. –Lo intercepté para explicarle que necesitaba un maestro pero me dijo que no tenía tiempo para jugar conmigo y que aun si lo tuviera no me enseñaría nada pues tienen prohibido compartir los secretos de su pueblo.

–Un sujeto encantador –Loki asiente.

–¿Sabes qué me dijo primero cuándo me le acerqué? –Habla Loki.

–Déjame adivinar, "no pareces un gigante de hielo"– siempre todos le dicen eso.

–Casi. En realidad si parecía un gigante de hielo, ¿recuerdas? En esa época yo lucía siempre mi piel azul y los tatuajes, e iba, cómo dices tú, medio desnudo y descalzo. Lo que cautivó la atención de Svadilfari de mi aspecto fue mi tamaño, mi delgadez y mi cabello largo, después de que Skadi se fue no me lo volví a rapar nunca más y lo llevaba trenzado hasta media espalda –a Thor se le forma una imagen mental de una versión de Loki cargada de exotismo. Le hubiera gustado verlo. –Me dijo: ¿eres una giganta?

Loki se ríe; Thor bufa y niega. Él cometió el mismo error, es que Loki desentona demasiado con los suyos.

–Me presenté y lo acusé de ofenderme, luego traté de comprar sus conocimientos, como fuera nada de lo que dije lo hizo cambiar de opinión. –Mientras habla Loki se sienta en la cama y le pasa un par de almohadas a Thor para que se apoye contra la cabecera. El rubio se deja que Loki lo acomode y cuando ha terminado el hechicero se recuesta sobre las piernas de Thor. –Me despachó con negativas cargadas de retórica. Me resultó más odioso que tu querido Eyvindur –Thor se ríe, ya sabe que esos dos no se llevan bien. –Aunque al final terminamos siendo amigos –dice Loki guiando una mano de Thor hacia su cabello, indicándole con ese gesto que quiere que lo acaricie. Thor se queda quieto un momento y luego enreda sus dedos despacio en el cabello de Loki. – Dos días después de abordarlo Svadilfari se cayó del andamio y aunque sus dones eran asombrosos no incluían la capacidad de volar. ¿Sabes? Los elfos acusaron a los jötun de haber provocado el accidente para demorar la construcción pues Svadilfari era el mejor empleando su seidh.

–¿Y era cierto? ¿Laufey ordenó aquello? –Thor lo creía muy capaz.

–No lo sé. Si lo hizo no me lo iba a contar precisamente a mí. El problema es que aquel accidente no sólo demoró la construcción sino que casi la suspende. Hrimthurs adoraba a su hijo y parecía que iba a enloquecer de dolor. Laufey me convocó para curarlo, aunque, me pidió que tratara de retardar su recuperación lo más posible. "Lo quiero vivo pero incapaz de ayudar a su padre" –Loki niega. –Me condujeron a él, estaba en su campamento.

–¿No alojaron a los elfos en Utgard?

–No. Si vinieran, ¿los alojarías en Valaskialf? –Thor niega sin meditarlo, esa raza tiene una reputación que la precede y nadie en su sano juicio los pondría cerca de un montón de reliquias y tesoros.

–Luego de desembarcar armaron un campamento cerca de la ciudad. Sus tiendas eran bastante amplias y cómodas, con la calefacción a tope además. Más que un asentamiento transitorio parecía una pequeña urbe. Fui llevado a la tienda de Hrimthurs que era muy amplia y que estaba al centro de su campamento. Yo aún no tenía mucha experiencia con mi magia curativa, pero aun así cuando lo vi supe que estaba muy grave. –Loki recuerda a Svadilfari en su cama, inconsciente y afiebrado. –Bjarni, su madre, estaba con él tratando de auxiliarlo –ella se había ocupado de quitarle la parka empapada de sangre y de entablillar una de sus piernas. Loki hace una mueca al recordar la forma grotesca en que los huesos de los brazos de Svadilfari, sobresalían de su carne. –El pobre desgraciado estaba hecho pedazos. Harma –el maestre supremo de Asgard– me enseñó que mi magia curativa no es omnipotente, sobre todo cuando se trata de fracturas, es necesario que todo sea acomodado correctamente antes de que yo vuelva a unirlo para que quede bien, sé que es una forma un poco burda de explicarlo. Para abreviar esta parte de la historia, Bjarni era la encargada de cuidar a los heridos, me relató eventualmente que cada vez que iniciaban un proyecto era normal que alguien se lesionara o se matara, aunque nunca imaginaron que el poderoso Svadilfari pudiera ser una de las víctimas; ella supo cómo reacomodar el cuerpo de su hijo y yo me ocupé de sanarlo. Aunque… –Loki mira a Thor. –No sé si decirte…

–Loki, por favor.

–Está bien, es tu culpa si descubres cosas de mí que no te gustan. Empecé arreglando las heridas que ponían en peligro la vida del elfo pero no reparé las fracturas de brazos ni de piernas y dejé a medias el sanar sus órganos internos, excepto pulmones y corazón. Le dije a Bjarni que mi magia no alcanzaba para hacerlo todo en un día pero que volvería al día siguiente. Lo hice así por la orden de Laufey sin que me importara el sufrimiento de Svadilfari o si lo ponía en peligro de quedar lisiado. –Thor no mira mal a Loki, no hace comentarios ni emite juicios condenatorios. –No soy una buena persona.

–Lo sé –le dice Thor pero se inclina a besarle la frente. –¿Qué pasó entonces?

–Me tomé un par de semanas en rehabilitar al elfo, para el tercer día despertó y… pasábamos demasiado tiempo juntos, yo no tenía nada más que hacer, y él tenía varios libros interesantes con él, incluidos libros de magia. No podía enseñarme la magia de su pueblo pero me regaló este libro, era vanir, su lenguaje es similar al aesir y pude entenderlo y… –el relato de Loki se vuelve algo confuso. Eso no le gusta mucho a Thor pero evita hacer algún comentario– tenía sólo dos hechizos aquel libro, uno era para crear una barrera contra seres que pudieran observarte mediante su seidh –como Heimdall– y el otro era para cambiar tu apariencia. –Thor recuerda, que cuando Loki llegó a Valaskialf cambió su aspecto jötun por la forma aesir que le gustaba tanto, nunca se preguntó dónde había aprendido eso tomando en cuenta que llevaba toda una vida recluido en Jötunheim. –Además conversábamos bastante, la disposición de Svadilfari hacía mí había mejorado mucho luego de que le salvé la vida, él me habló de Høstblót y de otras muchas cosas que había visto durante sus viajes.

Loki se recuerda escuchando a Svadilfari casi con reverencia mientras él le hablaba de los otros reinos, era buen orador y dado que no podía ir a ningún lado, y dado que era claro que Loki lo halagaba con su atención, nunca escatimaba en detalles. Se explayaba sobre todo en lo referente a la arquitectura aunque también le gustaba hablar de la vegetación de muchos lugares. Le dijo a Loki que Hrimthurs siempre se olvidaba de planear los jardines y los espacios abiertos, él sentía que eso le faltaba a la arquitectura de su padre para alcanzar la perfección. Loki le preguntaba por la magia de otros mundos y Svadilfari le contaba de algunos hechiceros con quienes se había topado y de las cosas que eran capaces de hacer.

"Sé que antes fui descortés contigo pero espero entiendas que no fue personal" le había dicho y luego le indicó desde su cama de inválido un baúl que tenía en su habitación, "ahí están todos mis libros, no son muchos pero hay uno que sé que te va a gustar, búscalo, es tuyo con mi agradecimiento". Svadilfari ya conocía de memoria su contenido, se lo habían dado en pago por su talento, coleccionaba ese tipo de cosas. Loki no tenía forma de comprobar el primer hechizo, el cual algún día sería muy apreciado por su padre; pero el segundo… Ardía en deseos de probarlo pero al transformarse por primera vez, se requería de tocar a alguien con el aspecto similar al que se deseaba.

"Voy a tocar tu rostro" le informó Loki al elfo y además no pidió permiso para ello, lo agarró y los dos quedaron sorprendidos con el resultado, con la forma en la que Loki iba cambiando poco a poco a partir de las yemas de sus dedos, ahí donde tocaba a Svadilfari. Loki había buscado en qué reflejarse y acabó por congelar la palangana de agua que tenían en la habitación para mirarse. Había adquirido el aspecto de un elfo oscuro. Loki tenía un talento nato, qué más tarde sabría que se debía a que era un cambia formas, aquella magia le resultó natural y al instante se concentró modificando sus ojos y orejas por instinto.

"Pareces un aesir", le dijo el elfo observándolo con cuidado. "Me gusta que tu cabello no haya cambiado" Loki se sintió extraño en aquella piel, volvió a imitar al elfo y luego al aesir. Aunque iba modificando su aspecto, sus iris eran siempre verdes pero no dedujo el porqué. Sentía que llevaba puesto un disfraz así que volvió a su forma original.

"Así que te gusta mi cabello".

"Sí, pienso que es hermoso". Svadilfari era muy directo y Loki se sintió turbado pues no estaba habituado a recibir cumplidos y menos por su aspecto físico.

–¿Cómo era Svadilfari? –Pregunta Thor a Loki quien no está muy seguro de no haber dejado traslucir su apego por el hijo de Hrimthurs.

–Muy similar a su padre –se niega a decirle que era similar pero más atractivo y de porte más altivo.

–¿Qué edad tenía?

–Era algo joven, cuando nos conocimos acababa de alcanzar la mayoría de edad para su pueblo, todavía tenía rasgos adolescentes aunque se te olvidaban al cabo de un rato.

–¿Y tú? –Loki se percata de que Thor está tratando de imaginarlos juntos.

–Era menor que él, acababa de empezar mi larga adolescencia, aun así ese infame a veces me trataba como un niño.

–¿Y seguiste frecuentándolo después de que terminaste de curarlo? –Loki calibra lo que Thor quiere decir más allá de sus palabras. No está seguro de que haya celos en la voz del dios del trueno, tal vez es sólo que Loki es paranoico así que se decide por la verdad.

–Sí. Nos volvimos amigos. Una vez me ayudó a fastidiar a Hildetand y a Riodhr. A los elfos estaba por acabárseles el plazo y el muro avanzaba rápido aun sin Svadilfari; por esas fechas Hildetand recibió nombramiento como capitán de su propia unidad de vatnajökull así que Farbauti invitó a Hrimthurs y su familia al banquete en su honor. Estábamos todos, yo, sentado con los elfos en vez de con mi familia. Hildetand estaba bebiendo con Riodhr, aunque usualmente Hildetand no bebe. Embrutece cuando lo hace y todo el mundo incluido él lo sabe. –Thor asiente, se acuerda del concilio de los reyes donde coincidió con Hildetand, recuerda que el gigante era el único abstemio del grupo de príncipes. –Los jötun brindábamos con algo llamado blindhet pero a los invitados de otros reinos siempre se les servía cevenerio, un vino de palma algo suave. Hildetand se acercó a nuestra mesa y Svadilfari notó que las bebidas eran distintas. "Un extranjero no tolera la bebida local" le dijo Hildetand que ya sabía que mi amigo era bastante orgulloso y que por supuesto querría probarla –Loki se ríe. –Riodhr le pasó su copa y bueno, Svadilfari no pudo tragar aquello.

"Por Urd, ¡¿qué es esto?!" habló ronco con la garganta abrasada luego de escupir sin muchas ceremonias. "Sabe a alcohol con agua".

"Es porque es alcohol puro rebajado con algo de agua" le aclaró Loki. Todos los jötun, e inclusive Bjarni, se rieron a gusto. Svadilfari igual se rió dejando correr el asunto.

–Al día siguiente me acompañó a verlos entrenar, estaban practicando hechizos de hielo sobre el mar Öskjuvath. Hildetand me ordenó no ser un haragán y entrenar con ellos dado que era hábil en aquello. Svadilfari se sentó a mirarnos y yo hice lo que me pedían. Vill y Ull me felicitaron por mi dominio sobre el hielo, luego de que los dejé congelados en un bloque de hielo por horas. Andaban algo resentidos con Hildetand porque no los escogió como parte de su unidad de cien vatnajökull. Eran demasiado bajos de estatura para que mi hermano los considerara dignos y además Ull había tenido un combate de práctica con Hildetand que se volvió tan rabioso que mi hermano por poco lo mata. Hildetand no se metió conmigo frente al invitado pero a Riodhr no le importaba eso. Seguramente haz visto a los jötun clavar su mano en el hielo y hacer que estalle en picas a los pies del contrincante –Thor asiente con gravedad, esa técnica casi se cobra la vida de Fandral en la última guerra. –Pues eso fue lo que el bastardo hizo y lo dirigió contra mí. Lo esquivé, me precio de ser ágil y se lo devolví. No le gustó nada. Hizo la espada de hielo y fue a por mí, cuando ese tipo de cosas pasaban normalmente yo corría pero…

–Svadilfari te estaba mirando y no querías quedar como un cobarde –aclara Thor.

–Así que tuve que quedarme donde estaba con la esperanza de no terminar demasiado avergonzado y entonces… –las picas de hielo que el propio Riodhr había generado antes salieron volando en su contra. El amigo de Hildetand las esquivó por los pelos y se giró furioso. –Svadilfari se metió.

–¿Tenía magia de hielo?

–No, pero su seidh le permitía mover objetos, ¿recuerdas que los bloques de construcción lo seguían? Fuimos buena mancuerna. Yo formaba proyectiles de hielo y él los manipulaba. Hildetand trató de ayudar a Riodhr, parecía que iban a ganarnos pero se me ocurrió una idea. Nos fuimos adentrando en el mar hasta que llegamos a una capa delgada y entonces él hizo saltar el hielo a los pies de mi hermano y su amigo; y cayeron al agua. Volvieron calados a Feigefossen –Loki se encoge de hombros. –Ese día no me aparecí en el castillo pues no quería ponerme al alcance de Hildetand, así que me fui a pasar la noche en el campamento élfico. Hrimthurs estaba molesto de que Svadilfari no se hubiera presentado a trabajar, lo reprendió enfrente de mí –Loki sonríe rememorando la escena. –Bjarni era muy amable conmigo, por haber salvado a su retoño, me colmaba de galletas y otras golosinas –hay fastidio en el tono de Loki. –Te digo que a veces me trataban como un niño.

–Pero igual te comías todo lo que te ofrecían –añade Thor.

–Y la dejaba contarme historias, trenzarme el cabello y regalarme libros.

–¿De cuentos? –Loki se sonroja.

–No tenía mucho de donde escoger Thor, nadie me hacía regalos en esa época –se defiende. Thor se ríe muchísimo y Loki hace como que va alejarse de él pero el rubio lo atrae de vuelta y lo abraza. –Me quedé con ellos varias semanas. Svadilfari se iba a trabajar y yo me quedaba leyendo, Bjarni tenía muchos libros, me regaló uno, que no era de cuentos, sino de medicina. Era aesir por cierto, explicaba como curar muchas heridas propias de la guerra. Svadilfari igual me dejó su escasa biblioteca, tenía un libro que se volvió mi favorito, se llamaba "las crónicas de Bjaldifr", me dijo que los aesir consideraban al autor un mercenario y timador pero en realidad era un gran explorador de mundos. Además de eso, era su abuelo. Todo un personaje.

–Mmmm –Thor tiene tensos los labios.

–¿Qué?

–O sea que Svadilfari salía a trabajar y tú te quedabas en casa como esposa atenta, a mí no me dispensas tales cortesías. –Loki mira a Thor afilado, entre la broma le parece que se asoma una verdad que rima con celos.

–Estaba a gusto con Bjarni –dice Loki y omite que dormía en la habitación de Svadilfari, no en la misma cama, el elfo era friolento, pero en un sillón junto a él. Se aseaban frente al otro y cuando el elfo insistía Loki le permitía trenzarle el cabello, esa peculiar fijación que tenía. –Quise escaparme con ellos –eso si lo admite.

–¿Qué cosa? –Thor reacciona como si aquel cuento no fuera pasado. Loki se ríe de su expresión.

–Pues eso, tenía mi nueva habilidad de cambiar de forma, que Laufey desconocía; y además tenía la cabeza inflamada de historias de sus viajes, admiraba a Hrimthurs, me gustaba ser consentido por Bjarni y era amigo de Svadilfari. Estaba listo para irme de aventura con ellos disfrazado de elfo oscuro. Además pensé que Laufey estaría encantado de deshacerse de mí.

–Sabiendo lo que quería de ti seguro te hubiera cazado por los nueve reinos.

–Muy cierto, pero en ese momento yo no sabía lo que se proponía. Me contó que debía casarme contigo una semana antes de enviarme a Asgard. –Thor arquea las cejas –y además hubieras visto como me lo dijo: "te casarás con Thor Odínson, ya he dispuesto todo".

–Mi padre me lo dijo parecido –admite Thor.

–Y ¿Odín te pegó un puñetazo cuando le dijiste que no? –Loki estaba seguro de que Thor se habría anegado en un principio.

–No –admite –pero me dio un discurso sobre mis deberes. Pero no cambies el tema, has llegado a algo muy interesante. ¿Qué dijo tu familia élfica cuando les contaste tu plan?

–Thor, eres pésimo disimulando. Lo que quieres decir es: ¿qué dijo Svadilfari acerca de llevarte con él? –Thor asiente. –Dijo que no. –Una respuesta lógica dado que Loki terminó casado con Thor y no vagando con los elfos oscuros por los nueve reinos.

–¿Y luego?

–Le pedí que entonces me ayudara únicamente a salir de Jötunheim y yo me las apañaría sólo; también dijo que no a eso. Reñimos y lo mandé a pasear a los infiernos. Volví al castillo. Muy a tiempo pues el plazo para la construcción del muro había vencido y los elfos no habían logrado terminarlo. Laufey ganó la apuesta y le dijo a un muy furioso Hrimthurs que le permitiría excavar en Hvergelmir. Lo que los elfos no sabían era que aquella mina había colapsado siglos atrás, por eso mi pueblo ya no la ocupaba. Laufey se la cedió a Hrimthurs pensando que con sus habilidades la rehabilitaría para volverla a usar. –Thor niega de la forma en que Laufey se aprovechó de los elfos oscuros. Ahora está más convencido de que el accidente de Svadilfari no fue tal. –Nos mandaron a Hildetand, a Riodhr y a mí como guías de los exploradores elfos. –Thor sabe desde ya que uno de esos elfos era Svadilfari.

Loki recuerda que en el camino no le dirigió ni una palabra a Svadilfari que iba con otros dos elfos. La mina estaba a un día de camino de Utgard. Los elfos tendrían que darse prisa en reclamar su pago pues el invierno estaba por caer y cuando la temperatura disminuyera les sería imposible realizar la tarea. La entrada estaba bloqueada, los elfos los maldijeron en su propia lengua que Loki ya dominaba. No dijo nada a su hermano y a Riodhr. Svadilfari se plantó en ese lugar y dejó que su seidh fluyera. Loki lo recuerda, un monigote debido a la parka, levantando las manos y moviendo las rocas con sólo pensarlo. Hasta le perdonó su negativa de llevarlo con él cuando vio su despliegue de poder. El grupo entró iluminado por antorchas. Se adivinaba el trabajo que los jötun realizaron previamente pues una vez dentro había un largo corredor cuyas paredes terminaban en un arco perfectamente definido. Avanzaron por una galería que parecía interminable hasta una cámara tan amplia como un templo sostenida por columnas.

–Aquel mineral que buscábamos, gelgja, es duro pero además tiene la cualidad de absorber la energía de su entorno, es ideal para fabricar objetos y embrujarlos. Los enanos de Svartálfheim lo pagan muy bien, y su exportación era la base con la que comerciaban los jötun y los enanos.

–Lo sé – dice Thor. –Eyvindur me dijo que las luces de Steindor están hechas con ese material –el rubio se recuerda que Loki nunca ha visto ese palacio. –Esas luces parecen pequeñas estrellas incrustadas en el techo, Eyvindur dijo que Tryggvi –el príncipe de los enanos –y él las habían forjado y hechizado para retener la magia de luz de los svartá –Loki asiente. –Y también lo usamos aquí en Asgard.

–¿Qué uso le dan?

–Los enanos forjaron esposas y grilletes para contener prisioneros que tengan magia –aclara Thor. –Al ponérselos absorben el seidh del hechicero e inutilizan sus poderes.

–Un uso bastante astuto –dice Loki y continúa con su historia. –Entramos en esta cámara y yo usé la magia de luz que Skadi me enseñara. Había gelgja incrustado en las paredes y el techo, reflejó mi magia de luz iluminando la estancia. Era algo maravilloso de ver. Había un recinto de agua congelada, un río subterráneo, Hildetand puso cuidado de no pisar sobre hielo delgado pues aun mi raza puede ahogarse en agua helada. Desde esa cámara se abrían más y más pasillos, todos derrumbados. Y claro, pasó lo que Laufey quería. Svadilfari usó su seidh para desbloquearlos. Él movía los escombros y los alineaba dándoles nuevamente forma de arcos y de muros, cuando terminó se veía endeble así que yo use hielo para congelar la estructura y afianzarla. Riodhr me miró de esta manera como si yo fuera un traidor a nuestra raza por ayudarlo. Nos separamos en dos grupos, yo fui con los elfos, exploramos la veta. Era un lugar asombroso Thor, ahí donde yo iba y usaba mi magia, el gelgja me devolvía la luz. Algunos lugares eran más difíciles de acceder pero con la magia de los elfos seguramente encontrarían una manera. Escuchamos una explosión y volvimos al punto inicial. Más de la mitad de los túneles se habían derrumbado pero supe y los elfos igual que aquello fue obra de mi hermano y de Riodhr.

Loki recuerda el rostro de Svadilfari y los suyos, su expresión de decepción y de ira ante la traición. Recuerda al elfo increpando a Hildetand dominado por un orgullo ciego y el golpe que le lanzó Riodhr.

–Svadilfari no entendía que Hildetand y Riodhr podían liquidarlo a él y a sus compañeros impunemente. Se atrevió a decirles lo que pensaba de ellos –la mirada de Loki se torna ausente, perdida en el recuerdo.

–¿Le hicieron daño?

–Nada grave, apenas una patada. El caso es que él y los suyos no eran guerreros, pero tampoco eran tan confiados como mi padre pretendía. Sacaron ballestas y apuntaron a mi hermano y su amigo; ellos por su parte crearon la espada de hielo –y Loki estaba en medio de ese desastre. –Me acordé de aquel día de entrenamiento sobre Öskjuvath. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue quitarle la ballesta a Svadilfari, tomarlo de un brazo y obligarlo a ir sobre el río congelado. Los otros dos elfos nos siguieron; Hildetand no se movió pero Riodhr pensó… la verdad no sé qué estaba pensando, nos persiguió. Yo iba a amedrentarlo respecto al riesgo de que alguien con su peso intentara adentrarse en esa superficie endeble pero… –Loki no tiene que contarle a Thor el desenlace para que él lo deduzca. El hielo delgado se habría quebrado engullendo a Riodhr.

–¿Logró salir?

–Casi, logró asirse de la orilla y me alcanzó de un tobillo. Svadilfari se agarró de mí y caímos, los tres. No sé nadar Thor –se acuerda de decirle. –Svadilfari nos frenó dentro del agua –lo recuerda abrazado a él usando su seidh contra la corriente, y a Hildetand y los otros elfos abriendo un nuevo boquete para sacarlos. –Los otros nos salvaron, por lo menos a él y a mí.

–¿Y Riodhr?

–La corriente lo arrastró –Thor no se percató de en qué momento Loki se alejó de él pero está sentado en el borde de la cama.

Volvieron sin poder hacer nada, ni siquiera se podría hablar de recuperar el cuerpo. Svadilfari tuvo que quitarse la parka empapada y seguramente habría muerto de hipotermia pero resultó que la magia curativa de Loki igual podía frenar ese tipo de daño. Hicieron el camino de vuelta sujetos el uno al otro. Se separaron en el campamento élfico y Hildetand y Loki siguieron hacía Feigefossen.

–No fue tu culpa –le susurra Thor.

–Lo sé –dice Loki un poco ausente. –Mi padre dijo que fue culpa de Hildetand, que él era el líder de la expedición. El padre de Riodhr, Reidun, era amigo de Laufey. Por eso mi padre lo hizo azotar –Loki se acuerda de que aquel fue el inicio de tan larga historia. –A mí no me pasó nada, ahora sé por qué –por ser un peón útil y que debía conservarse intacto hasta que llegase su momento. –Los elfos cobraron su paga, Laufey les dio sólo una semana bajo amenaza de que al vencer ese plazo los declararía enemigos. El día de su partida fui a ver a Svadilfari para despedirnos. No me prometió nada ni se disculpó por dejarme atrás, él nunca hacía ninguna de esas dos cosas –Thor le está prestando más atención que nunca y Loki se va volviendo más y más parco en los detalles que le cuenta. –Intercambiamos una prenda de amistad y luego él se fue. No volví a verlo.

–¿Qué te dio? –No puede resistirse a preguntar Thor.

–Era hábil dibujando porque se la pasaba haciendo planos. Me dio un retrato mío, algo pequeño en blanco y negro, me dibujó de espaldas, con el cabello suelto –como lo había visto cuando despertaban juntos en las mañanas. –Lo quemé antes de venir a Asgard –dice Loki y no hay ni un ápice de arrepentimiento en su voz.

–¿Por qué?

–No quería aferrarme a nada de mi vida anterior ahora que tenía oportunidad de empezar una nueva –igual que con Skadi tampoco había pensado en Svadilfari.

–¿Y nunca lo extrañas? No a él, me refiero a tu vida en Jötunheim –Loki niega y se vuelve a acercar a Thor. Lo besa breve sonriendo contra sus labios.

–No. Este es mi hogar y además tú me entretienes bastante –Thor lo abraza y se tumban en la cama a dormir.

Loki se acuerda de Svadilfari, el día antes de que se fuera, diciéndole que:

"Nos vamos a Vanaheim, el rey Audün nos ha contratado para bruñir y reforzar las torres de Hreyfingin, su castillo. El invierno está por caer en ese reino, está colmado de vegetación y los árboles mudan follaje en esa época. Es una vista hermosa". Y Loki le había dedicado su mirada más envenenada por el hecho de que le restregara una cosa así en la cara. Hasta que su amigo añadió: "creo que va a gustarte".

"¿Qué dices?"

"Dije que va a gustarte Vanaheim. Te enseñaré a cabalgar y lo recorreremos juntos. Debo presumirte que tengo cierta habilidad como jinete aunque aquí es un talento inútil. Cambia de forma, disfrázate y ven conmigo". Svadilfari lo tomó de las manos y además de todo lo besó. El primer beso en la vida de Loki. Él le dijo que sí, y recibió otro beso y otro más. Nunca había visto a Svadilfari tan transparente y atento con él, ni pensó que fuera capaz de comportarse de esa forma tan cariñosa.

Esa noche habría un banquete de despedida. Hrimthurs y Laufey iban a hacer como que no se odiaban. El muro exterior había quedado completo salvo por el emplazamiento de torres para los vigías, Laufey se dio por satisfecho, no quería que Hrimthurs volviera el siguiente año, ni nunca, a terminar su obra. Loki debía estar presente en aquella despedida diplomática pero acordó con el elfo que lo alcanzaría en el campamento ya bajo su disfraz. Svadilfari no le había dicho nada ni a Hrimthurs ni a Bjarni, pensaba que era mejor mantener el secreto durante la partida y revelar las cosas cuando estuvieran lejos.

Estaba tan nervioso que Loki no pudo pasar bocado y cada dos por tres volteaba a ver a Svadilfari, sentado junto a él, el cual cenaba tenso también, sin hablar con nadie y dándole ésta sonrisa de cómplices. Hildetand estaba dolorido físicamente por los azotes, y su ánimo también sufría debido a que había perdido a un amigo; no le había recriminado nada a Loki pero era claro que pensaba que había sido su culpa, suya y de Svadilfari. Por ello no paraba de lanzarles miradas cargas de rencor a ambos. Y claro, al observarlos notó la forma en que se miraban, en que se sonreían y en que se tocaban. Habituado a que todos los ignoraban, el elfo le había tomado una mano a Loki; había sido apenas un instante pero Hildetand lo vio. Se le pegó a Loki y no se le separó durante el resto del banquete, y luego, cuando Loki fue a sus aposentos fue tras él. Loki lo había subestimado, nunca pensó que se percataría y menos pensó que le importaría. Seguro estaba pensando que Svadilfari y él eran una pareja a punto de fugarse en plan romántico o algo así.

"Loki" le dijo su hermano siguiéndolo. "No sé qué traman ni quiero saberlo pero mi respuesta es no" le dijo como si su hermano menor hubiera pedido su consentimiento. "No voy a permitirlo" no dijo por qué y Loki no tuvo el coraje de ordenarle que lo dejara en paz, ni el valor para luchar contra él por su libertad.

Al día siguiente acudió a despedirse de Svadilfari con Hildetand a la saga. El elfo miró a su hermano mayor largamente mientras Bjarni le besaba las mejillas a Loki. El menor notó cuando el elfo sacó una daga, negó. Agredir a Hildetand era una pésima idea. Svadilfari se veía derrotado cuando le dio aquel retrato que había esbozado durante la noche, una noche que pasó en vela esperando que Loki llegara.

"Buen viaje" le dijo Loki con frialdad. "Gracias por todo".

Svadilfari miró de nuevo a Hildetand y luego a Loki. Y luego había abrazado a Loki y lo había besado sin importarle que su pueblo lo viera y que Hildetand soltara una maldición; y además, con ayuda de la daga que tenía en la mano, le había robado.

Loki no podría decir que se enamoró de Svadilfari pero a veces se acordaba de todos esos viajes y todas esas cosas que se suponía que harían juntos; lamentó eso por un tiempo pero después enterró todo con la misma determinación con la que se había olvidado de Skadi y de Járnsaxa.

Thor percibe el momento en que Loki se queda dormido. Lo besa suave para no perturbar sus sueños y le mete un mechón de cabello detrás del oído, entonces cae en cuenta de algo. El cabello de Loki le llega a los hombros pero él dijo que había tenido una larga trenza que le fascinaba a Svadilfari. Siente la punzada de los celos.

"Intercambiamos una prenda" había dicho Loki. "Me dio un retrato" y Loki le había dejado su cabello, estaba seguro.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Capítulo I

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN.

.

CAPÍTULO I

.

* * *

><p><strong>Breves notas de la autora y de la co–autora:<strong>

Créditos financieros para los mismos de siempre.

Gracias a las personas que enviaron un review, un favorite o un follow a la historia. Agradezco inclusive a quienes la hayan leído, pero les pido que dejen al menos un comentario pues no hacerlo, es como agarrarnos una teta y echarse a correr, xD. Algo así, en fin, gracias a las personas que han seguido esta continuación.

Quería comentar que a diferencia de la pasada entrega, De Amor y Traición es una historia muuuucho más larga y eso significa también que avanza lentamente. Los que están acostumbrados a nuestros mega capítulos, pues hay más de ellos, a quienes no, les aconsejo: una buena taza de té o una limonada para su disfrute. A mi me encanta con un buen deslactosado y un bizcocho.

Por cierto, quiero hacerles la invitación de que se unan a un foro temático y para que sepan más de ese grandioso espacio, pónganse en contacto con LadyMischievous07 por pm. ;3

Sin más: **¡Bienvenidas al reinado de Thor y Loki! **

**ADVERTENCIAS: M, AU, lemon. **

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo I:

Jamás se acostumbraría a verlo de esa manera.

Le acarició la frente lentamente, dibujó con las yemas de sus dedos la expresión serena del hombre que amaba. Le hubiera gustado que despertara del trance en el que se encontraba, que le dirigiera una mirada de ternura, de complicidad y de amor. Odín no necesitaba ambos ojos para expresar lo que sentía pero hacía tiempo que Frigga sospechaba que era la única que podía leerlo. Sonrió pensando en ello, en el perfecto matrimonio en que se convirtieron al paso de los siglos; y luego su gesto demudó en una profunda tristeza. Alguna vez se dijo que se acostumbraría, que con el pasar de los sueños que el rey tomaba, se acostumbraría a verlo así. Pero no era verdad. Le echaba tanto en falta que no podía estar sin verlo al menos unas horas al día para serenar su espíritu.

–Cariño –le susurró.

Tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. Desde la primera vez, descubrieron que Odín podía escucharla debido a su seidh, así que alistó sus pensamientos para que cual guerreros desfilaran en orden. Frigga le contaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor, esa era la razón por la cual se creía que el Padre de Todo continuaba observándolos aún en la inconsciencia. Sin embargo él no podía responderle, y ella no podía despertarlo antes de tiempo. Siempre se preguntaba cuánto duraría, ¿eones o apenas un lustro? Lo que menos le gustaba pensar era si sería la última vez o si Odín podría tomar energía de la ciudad a la que estaba unido como Padre de Todo y volver una vez más.

Dejó de lado esos pensamientos pesimistas y se concentró en su tarea.

–Amado, el reinado de nuestro hijo ocurre con algunos tropiezos, tal como pensaste que pasaría. Me he hecho nombrar Reina Madre pues los concejales y miembros de la corte no dejaban de buscarme para que solucionara conflictos o les diera consejos, ¿puedes creer que después de hablar conmigo iban en busca de Thor o de Loki y les decían que mis palabras tenían carácter de orden? No tengo ninguna intención de tener un puesto político ni socavar la posición de Loki como consorte de Thor, así que me retiré. Ya te imaginarás que a Loki le molesta que lo consideren la reina igual que se enfada si no lo tratan como si lo fuera. Les he dejado la corte, la política, las intrigas, los concejos, la guardia e inclusive las festividades. Sólo me ocupo de Hërin. Ha crecido mucho y sigue siendo igual a Thor en aspecto aunque tan tranquilo que me hace pensar que así era Loki cuando bebé.

Acarició sus dedos por un instante antes de retomar el hilo de su narración.

–Los embajadores que conocimos se han marchado de la corte, igualmente varios nobles pidieron permiso para retirarse a sus asentamientos en las provincias. Se han quedado tus concejales y algunos capitanes del ejército. Si por eso has pensado que Valaskialf está tranquilo, te equivocas. De inmediato los hijos de los mismos nobles que se fueron solicitaron vivir en la corte en vez de sus progenitores, y otro tanto hicieron por su cuenta otros jóvenes; nuestro hijo les dijo que sí a todos sin meditarlo. Entonces le señalé que eso no había sido correcto, que debería consultarlo con Loki ya que él tiene que vigilar el orden y funcionamiento del palacio, así que le delegó la tarea. ¿Sabes qué ocurrió? A partir de ese momento Loki negó cualquier petición sin siquiera pensarlo.

Se detuvo para reírse un poco.

–Lo mismo ocurrió con los matrimonios. La corte está confundida en cuanto al papel de Loki. Lo nombraste Lord Consejero de Thor para que le ayudara, no en balde hiciste que le instruyeran ni le señalaste a nuestro hijo lo inteligente que es pero… nadie sabe qué asuntos tratar con él; sé que emulaste esta figura de los svartálf y sólo ellos entienden que significa pero aquí en nuestro reino, piensan que es la forma cortés de decirle reina. Los permisos de casamiento los abordaron directamente con Thor al principio, tu hijo dijo que sí a todos nuevamente. Le da lo mismo con quién se desposen, excepto que al capitán de los einheriar le salieron tres doncellas con autorización de ser sus esposas y él no entendía si el Rey le daba la oportunidad de tener tres mujeres o había un error. Desde luego que Loki lo solucionó, anuló todos los permisos previos. La ambivalencia de ambos ha sumido la vida cortesana en caos.

Esas eran las partes que a Frigga le causaban gracia porque no tenían tanta repercusión política. Su tono de voz obtuvo una inflexión más seria.

–Tus concejales, no sé qué pensar de ellos. Verás, el tesorero Gamli y el gobernador de Gundersheim, Ragnheidur; continúan haciendo mancuerda, me han estado evitando, yo creo para que no pueda hablar con ellos y entrever sus intenciones. El nuevo gobernador de Harokim, Finnur se les ha unido de inmediato. Harma, ya sabes cómo es Harma; me agrada y siempre me ha ayudado en lo que ha podido pero cree tener sangre de Bor en las venas. Dice que sí, si le agradas; dice que no, si no le has caído bien; y si no le interesa, se abstiene de votar. Sif no está, continúa en Alfheim y no creo que tenga intenciones de volver pronto, no le gusta la vida en palacio y comprendo que prefiera estar lejos. Y finalmente Hagbard, el gobernador que yo te pedí nombrar para Nidavelir, él está solo. Completamente solo. Por cierto, quiero decirte algo de Egill, tu secretario. Tu hijo está pensando en jubilarlo pero no puede porque es el único que puede ayudarle y explicarle lo que tú has dejado. A veces pienso que debiste de permitirle a Thor elegir a su concejo y no dejarle el que tiene pero claro, posiblemente ahora Fandral estaría manejando la economía de Asgard.

Tuvo que negar un momento con la cabeza, no era que el joven le desagradara pero siempre había una herramienta para cada trabajo.

–Percibo una especie de tensión en Asgard. A veces creo que elegiste el peor momento para tomar este Sueño, aunque sé que no puedes controlarlo –soltó un suspiro cansado. El tiempo que pasaba con Odín se le iba como arena entre los dedos. –Debo irme por ahora, pero volveré amado, siempre lo haré y espero que tú también –dijo, y con ello se despidió con un beso.

.

.

El mayordomo, Valdis, se acomodó en el comedor destinado a la servidumbre; junto a él se sentó Radha quien era el visir de los pajes. El jovencito portaba ropa oscura y llevaba bordada en la solapa una flor dorada similar a un crisantemo, se trataba de la flor de Frigga, la librea de la reina, aquellos que la portaban servían exclusivamente en los aposentos reales, se suponía que eran los más fieles, silenciosos y discretos en todo el palacio. En un principio, Radha le había desagradado por su torpeza; pero ahora, con todo el trabajo que tenían empezaba a cogerle simpatía. Se saludaron con un breve movimiento cada cual perdido en sus pensamientos y empezaron a comer de prisa.

La ascensión de Thor al poder había atraído irremediablemente a un montón de jóvenes nobles y damas que buscaban granjearse el favor del rey, labrarse un futuro, conseguir un matrimonio ventajoso y, cómo no, divertirse. La corte estaba irreconocible. Si Odín despertase ese mismo día se preguntaría quiénes eran todos esos que ahora ocupaban el castillo. A su alteza Frigga le fue concedido el título de Gran Reina Madre y junto con ello, aquella sabia mujer que él adoraba anunció que la administración de palacio pasaría a manos de Loki. Al mayordomo por poco le dio un desmayo.

Ese era otro de los motivos por el cual la vieja guardia de la nobleza se había replegado. Había una gran expectativa acerca de qué tan estricto sería Loki en su vigía de la vida de palacio. El viejo embajador élfico que se había retirado; se despidió de Valdis con un obsequio, su cava de vino élfico casi intacta, y al marcharse había profetizado que se avecinaba una era de promiscuidad en el vestir, libertinaje en los amores y festines pantagruélicos acompañados de una marejada de alcohol. Valdis procuró no horrorizarse. De todos modos, él no podía huir.

A su informal comida se le sumó Ertan, el capitán de la guardia. Él cual había sufrido mucho menos con todos los cambios acontecidos recientemente pues estaba en funciones desde el reinado de Odín. Igual era muy joven, apuesto y amable; tenía una larga fila de admiradoras deseosas de echarle el guante y casarse con él, pero por el momento el capitán no había demostrado preferencia por nadie.

–Valdis que bueno que te veo, la embajadora de Alfheim me pidió recordarte que necesita una sierva más para atender a su hija. –Le pasó el mensaje al mayordomo el cual rodó los ojos.

–Dgeir arribó ayer, y hace poco recibimos a Eredlindon, el nuevo embajador elfo; y el nuevo embajador vanir está por ser ratificado. ¿Por qué será que cambiaron todos los embajadores? –Con sus respectivos guardias, acompañantes; y que necesitaban que se les acondicionaran aposentos, se les recibiera y se les organizara cenas de bienvenida. Por culpa de estos embajadores era que ellos estaban tan ocupados pues además Loki se había desentendido de hacerse cargo de ellos.

–Dijeron que a su edad lo único que ambicionaban era un retiro tranquilo pero todos saben que… ¿cómo explicarlo? Están abandonando el barco mientras pueden. Están asustados de ver Asgard en manos de nuestras majestades, Thor y Loki –dijo Valdis; Ertan y Radha se mostraron ofendidos con el comentario pero al mayordomo le dio igual.

–Yo creo que el general Thor hará una excelente labor –opinó Ertan –es un soberano honesto, preocupado genuinamente por sus súbditos y de gran corazón. –Radha asintió enfáticamente.

–A veces se me olvida que ustedes dos provienen del ejército –les replicó el mayordomo –por eso lo veneran pero aunque tenga todas esas cualidades, no son suficientes para hacer de él un rey como su padre. –En eso Valdis tenía razón, el estándar que Odín había establecido sería muy difícil de igualar. Un hijo no era igual a un padre; por no hablar de que un consorte real difícilmente era una reina. –El embajador elfo no parecía feliz a su llegada.

Ertan asintió. Loki le había asignado a él la tarea de acudir a recibir aquella comitiva en el Bifrost. Nunca había hecho algo similar así que hizo lo mejor que pudo. Alistó una compañía de einheriar en armaduras de gala y un grupo de pajes que debía trasladar el equipaje que llevasen consigo. Eredlindon acudiría acompañado de la princesa Lara, la sobrina del rey Larus, quien estaba destinada a pasar una temporada en Asgard con la esperanza de que Thor le forjara un matrimonio cuya finalidad era fortalecer lazos entre reinos.

–Creo que esperaba un recibimiento más… –Ertan buscó la palabra –¿regio? –. Recordó la expresión inicial de sorpresa por parte de los elfos al verlo arribar para darles la bienvenida y luego su incomodidad al comprender que nadie de la familia real se apersonaría en el Bifrost por ellos.

–Su majestad Frigga siempre recibía a todas las embajadas de otros reinos –dijo Radha en un susurro.

–Y si no podía acudir en persona, igualmente lograba hacerlos sentir cómodos y bienvenidos después –añadió Valdis, aduciendo al tradicional festejo que la reina organizaba para los extranjeros. –En cambio Loki los dejó en nuestras manos. –Los había invitado a cenar con Thor y con él para conocerse formalmente pero aquello fue más bien privado y pequeño, como si Eredlindon y Lara tuvieran que agasajar a los reyes de Asgard y no al revés.

–Creo que los elfos son un tanto pretenciosos. Dgeir de Alfheim se mostró más que feliz con nuestro lord consejero –dijo Radha. Luego de que Ertan la recibiera en el Bifrost y la escoltara al castillo, Radha se había ocupado de instalarla y después la condujo a una audiencia con Loki acordada de antemano. Como Loki no tenía ningún secretario aun, Radha se había quedado para cumplir esa función y presenció todo el encuentro. –Conversaron como dos viejos amigos, se conocieron en la guerra de los cuatro reinos –como se llamaba oficialmente aquel conflicto–, le dio noticias a Loki acerca de lady Sif, de Hogun e inclusive de lady Danna y su matrimonio con el rey Adalster.

–Eso no los vuelve amigos –contradijo Valdis –pura cháchara banal. ¿Acaso crees que Loki no está más que informado de todo eso? –Radha se puso rojo.

–Le contó de la reconstrucción del reino, inclusive le habló de una flota de elfos oscuros que naufragaron hasta Alfheim –Ertan levantó la mirada, era raro oír mencionar noticias acerca de esos proscritos. –Y también le dijo que Danna está embarazada –Valdis movió la cabeza pero sonreía ante aquel jugoso chisme. –E hizo todo eso mirándolo con veneración.

–¿Radha? –Preguntó Ertan, –¿tienes permitido contarnos todo esto? –Preguntó el capitán. El visir volvió a sonrojarse una vez más y se quedó callado.

Habían tenido un problema respecto a eso. Cuando Frigga nombró a Loki como vigía de la vida de palacio, el lord consejero dejó que las cosas fluyeran por su propia inercia sin meterse en lo más mínimo durante los primeros meses, era claro que aquello no le interesaba, ante ello los pajes, heraldos, las doncellas de compañía y demás empezaron a ser algo impuntuales, un tanto descuidados y muy indiscretos. Hasta el incidente en la biblioteca privada de Loki. Todos los siervos sabían que las habitaciones reales estaban rodeadas por una barrera mágica que impedía escuchar lo que se decía en su interior, una medida de su desconfiado lord consejero. Sin embargo, aunque no se podía oír, mirar era otra historia. Uno de los siervos, al entrar en ese recinto, había sorprendido a Thor y a su consorte en una posición un tanto… inusual. El chismorreo corrió por toda la corte, todos se enteraron que había visto al rey de rodillas ante el hechicero, medio desnudos los dos, lo que estaban haciendo quedó en la imaginación de cada cual.

Cuando Loki supo, porque era obvio que iba a enterarse de que aquel había hablado, montó en fría cólera. Por primera vez mandó llamar a Radha y a Valdis ante él. Los había saludado a ambos con una sonrisa cargada de amabilidad. Ese día nombró a Radha visir de los pajes, encargado de forma directa de los sirvientes de la librea de la reina. A Valdis, bueno, a él no podía darle un nombramiento más alto que el que ya tenía pero le aumentó el sueldo y le concedió mayor poder sobre todos los sirvientes de palacio sin importar el cargo que tuvieran. Ambos recibieron aquellas noticias con sendas sonrisas y caravanas agradecidas. A continuación Loki se revistió con inesperada severidad y le ordenó a Radha despedir con carácter inmediato a todos los sirvientes de los aposentos reales y conseguir nuevos cuya principal cualidad debía ser la capacidad de cerrar la boca. Añadió que le pediría cuentas personalmente como la servidumbre cometiera el mínimo error.

–¿Es cierto que Loki obligó a todos los nuevos sirvientes a hincarse ante él y jurarle no repetir lo que veían u oían en los aposentos reales? –Preguntó Valdis.

–Juré no decirlo –respondió Radha. Ertan soltó una risa por lo bajo y el mayordomo negó reprobatoriamente.

–¿Qué hay de ti? –dijo Ertan. –Dicen qué Loki te tiene bien vigilado.

–Y qué te tiene sujeto por los cojones –apuntó Radha, todavía dolido por la burla que le dispensaron.

El mayordomo miró a los dos, él sabía bien que siervos eran leales a quién. Estaban los que informaban a los concejales, los que hacían lo mismo por líderes gremiales y comerciantes, los que espiaban para los embajadores, los que pasaban chismes a las damas de la corte y a los nobles y así. Él había sido fiel al mejor postor en el pasado pero Loki le había dejado en claro que no iba a tolerar su ambivalencia. Por cierto, Radha y Ertan eran muy fieles a Loki y a Thor.

–Después de amedrentar al pobre Radha aquí presente –les fue relatando con su mejor cara de sepulturero. –Se volvió hacía mí y me dijo: "¿Valdis, qué opinas de mí persona?". Pensé que era alguna especie de broma pero me miraba como halcón a una presa, tuve que decirle que lo tenía en un muy alto concepto y dorarle la respuesta con halagos y cumplidos. –Ertan seguía la plática con expresión extrañada. – "Entonces, ¿no te parezco un imbécil?", fue la siguiente pregunta. Yo ya no sabía de qué iba él, juré que no. "Bien, entonces te aconsejo que no intentes tratarme como si lo fuera" fue lo último que me dijo antes de ordenarme que metiera en cintura de inmediato a todos los que hacemos funcionar el palacio porque además, se dio el lujo de contarme que anunció que el puesto de mayordomo real posiblemente estaría vacante y luego me mostró una larga lista de gente que se ha apuntado para ocupar mi lugar.

Radha y Ertan negaron pero sonreían ante el rostro burlado de Valdis. Ahora estaban los tres en el mismo bando.

Un paje llegó corriendo para decirles que Loki preguntaba por Valdis y por Radha. El mayordomo se puso en pie.

–Veamos que desea nuestra… majestad –dijo, pero Radha y Ertan estuvieron seguros que la palabra a punto de brotar de su boca había sido: reina.

.

.

Pasó los pergaminos uno a uno mientras Egill se los iba tendiendo, en su mayoría eran asuntos que su padre dejó resueltos antes de sumirse en el Sueño y únicamente requerían de su firma para que fueran ejecutados. Thor lanzó una ojeada a la pila de papeles, se le antojó que era mucho más grande que el día anterior y especuló acerca de si Egill ocultaba pergaminos entre sus ropas para que no los viera hasta que se los presentaba, luego rió, el secretario era un venerable anciano que difícilmente haría eso. Egill lo miró sin entender su espontánea carcajada. Ninguno de los dos se había cogido gusto y se sentían extraños uno con el otro en el desempeño de sus funciones. Egill lo veía como en sus recuerdos, como el niño que corría por todo Valaskialf como un torbellino y Thor lo recordaba como el anciano que ejecutaba las órdenes de sus arrestos que se sucedían cada vez que contravenía las ordenes de su padre.

–Esté es el informe de la situación en Alfheim por parte del canciller Starkag –le entregó.

Thor lo colocó en la pila que tenía justo a su otro lado, que él mismo había catalogado como: documentos que debo leer pero que no sé cuándo lo haré.

En el siguiente, Egill empezó a relatarle de qué iba el asunto. Una de las primicias en el gobierno de Odín era que no había asunto demasiado pequeño que no quisiera conocer. Como rey, desde luego que no podía estar en todos los lugares, por ello tenía a los gobernadores, maestres y representantes, pero todos ellos le informaban a su vez a él de los sucesos más relevantes y muchas veces sólo presentaban cómo los habían resuelto en espera de que lo hubieran hecho bien. Thor sabía que sacarle una palabra de felicitación a Odín era imposible, pero un leve asentimiento de cabeza bastaba para que te enorgullecieras de ti mismo. Ese tipo de gobierno era el que le había dejado a Thor, que ahora se veía inundado por todos esos reportes que él obviamente jamás había resuelto antes.

–Al menos estamos en paz –se dijo a sí mismo.

Su reinado había iniciado meses atrás. No se había reunido con el concejo más que para la presentación oficial, se acordó posponer las sesiones para dejar, que tanto el rey como los dos nuevos gobernadores: Hagbard de Nidavelir y Finnur de Harokim, se acomodaran en sus reales puestos. Era potestad del rey nombrar a los gobernadores y maestres, así como a los generales –con sugerencias de sus allegados– pero su concejo Thor no lo eligió, su padre se lo había heredado. Echó otro vistazo a la pila de papeles que firmaba y se preguntó si Loki estaría tan apabullado como él.

–Y este es el informe de Erwel acerca de Nornheim –continuó Egill.

Su padre había nombrado a su consorte Lord consejero pero no trabajaban necesariamente juntos. De hecho a veces Thor sentía que si no fuera por las noches y las comidas, no lo vería. Por las mañanas, le placería quedarse enredado al cuerpo de Loki pero en vez de ello, se arrancaba del lecho cuando Loki se levantaba y él debía ir a entrenar. Era el rey y se esperaba que continuara siendo un formidable contendiente, solía desayunar con su madre y después visitar a Hërin antes de encerrarse por horas con Egill. A veces inclusive comía con el viejo anciano. Y luego estaba la cena, pero no era una comida privada con su amado. Siempre había algún invitado, un comerciante, un delegado extranjero, los concejales, algún noble. Thor recordó entonces porque no cenaba jamás con su padre y era porque aquella comida se volvía una ceremonia en la agenda llena de… era demasiado cortesana. Cuando estaba ahí echaba en falta sus cenas con los tres guerreros y Sif. Sus amigos continuaban en Nornheim y Alfheim, Thor consideró seriamente mandarlos a llamar con carácter de ley.

–Y esta es una carta de la general Sif –murmuró el secretario.

Thor casi se la arrebató de las manos, no creía que fuera un relato detallado de su vida en Alfheim y si lo era, al menos no llevaba la palabra "informe" por delante.

"_Sif, diosa aesir de la guerra, concejal del ejército, general de los ulfhednar y capitán de los alfh; a su rey Thor._

_Las cosas en Alfheim marchan a pasos agigantados. Estoy sorprendida por la tenacidad de esta gente. Están luchando por la restauración de su reino con todas sus fuerzas. Bendito sea tu padre por sus estrategias políticas. Debo contarte que se percibe entre el pueblo que la destrucción de su reino fue obra de Jötunheim pasando por alto que en su momento nosotros igual fuimos sus enemigos y que ahora además somos sus dueños. Mi padre continúa con la misma línea de gobierno establecida por el tuyo. Mi prima Danna está feliz con su nombramiento como reina, le tiene bastante cariño a Adalster. Mi madre se conduce con la solemnidad de una emperatriz aunque oficialmente no tiene ningún título. La tengo vigilada no sea que logre hacer estallar otra guerra. Por cierto, nuestro rey tubérculo pone a prueba mi paciencia pero mi padre dice que aprende bien y que será un gobernante que cumpla nuestras expectativas. _

_Por último, confío en que tu correo sea tan seguro como lo era el de tu padre. Quiero contarte que volveré a palacio la próxima temporada. Ya sé que eres mi rey y que debí pedir tu permiso primero como dama de la corte que soy pero igual somos amigos así que para qué perder nuestro tiempo pretendiendo que cumplimos con el ceremonial. Quiero que sepas antes que nadie, excepto que mi padre, que estoy comprometida, no tengo que decirte con quién. _

_Te extraño, ya quiero festejar estas noticias contigo y con Loki_".

La cerró pensando durante unos segundos en la noticia que le acababa de dar, se alegró por Sif y deseó que ya estuviera en Valaskialf.

–Aquí tiene el informe de las cosechas de Harokim –continuó Egill sin tener en cuenta si Thor le estaba prestando atención.

Thor pensó en el día de su coronación, la pasó en ascuas, no recordaba casi nada de la ceremonia y eso que no había bebido nada para variar. Todo el tiempo tuvo un nudo en el estómago. Por un lado había sido el momento que tanto espero y por otro el que tanto temió. El que su padre lo precediera le enorgulleció. El que lo considerara listo para tomar las riendas de Asgard sumió a Thor en un sentimiento arrobado de satisfacción que no podía describir, sin embargo no olvidaba las advertencias que su padre le hizo antes de sumirse en el Sueño.

Soltó un leve suspiro y cogió el siguiente pergamino que Egill le dio.

.

Por ser la primera reunión del concejo, Hagbard llegó temprano. No quiso estar solo en la sala por lo que permaneció afuera esperando que alguien más llegara. Era la primera vez que estaba ahí, y no podía negar que estuviera nervioso. Tenía las manos cargadas de peticiones. Una era de suma importancia que deseaba formularle al rey y al resto de sus pares, un subsidio para la industria de Nidavelir. El resto que llevaba se las había entregado gente que ni siquiera conocía. Desde sus aposentos hasta las escaleras, varias personas se le acercaron con pergaminos repletos de solicitudes propias. Hagbard no los había leído, sabía que no debía presentar algo que antes no hubiera examinado, como le recomendó Erwel. Cuando vio que el tesorero y el gobernador de Gundersheim se acercaban, se alegró de notar que no era el único que tenía las manos a rebosar.

Los saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y ellos entraron de inmediato a la sala. Hagbard no podía decir que fueran sus amigos. Ragnheidur con su desprecio, dejó bien en claro en la primera reunión y en las cenas posteriores donde se vieron, que lo consideraba indigno de su presencia. Jamás le dirigía la palabra y si tenía que decirle algo, consiguió que fuera Finnur, el otro gobernador, el que hablara con él. El sentimiento de detestarse era mutuo. Harma y Finnur llegaron a los pocos minutos entretenidos en su plática. Hagbard entró y se sentó al final de la larga mesa, frente a una silla vacía que correspondía al representante del ejército: Sif. La nombrada diosa de la guerra continuaba en Alfheim y su voto era una abstención para todos los efectos.

El rey llegó por fin, con Egill que andaba agitado detrás del paso veloz del soberano. Ahí, en medio de ellos, Hagbard no pudo evitar hacer la observación mental de lo joven que era. Desentonaba totalmente. Todos los concejales se pusieron a ordenar sus documentos mientras un heraldo anunciaba al soberano.

–Su majestad, nuestro rey Thor Odínson, primero de su nombre, tercer heredero del linaje de Bor, protector del reino, comandante supremo de los ejércitos del reino dorado. Señor de Alfheim, Nornheim, Jötunheim y… –el heraldo se calló como si se hubiera ahogado. Los concejales voltearon a verlo. El dios del trueno le había puesto una mano en el hombro silenciándolo.

–Ellos ya saben quién soy –le dijo con una sonrisa y pasó a ocupar su lugar.

Hagbard alcanzó a ver que Harma negaba al ver cómo le había pasado por encima al protocolo que llevaban siglos siguiendo. Una vez en su sitio el rey le hizo una señal al mismo heraldo y le dijo algo en voz baja. El aludido se perdió de vista entre las miradas extrañadas de los concejales y regresó con una frasca de vino y copas para todos. Ya no era sólo Harma el que lucía horrorizado. Hagbard se cubrió la boca con una mano para ocultar una risa. El vino fue servido a todos, Hagbard el primero en probarlo junto con el rey. El cual una vez acomodado a gusto en su lugar dijo:

–¿Por dónde empezamos?

El tesorero Gamli carraspeó llamando la atención sobre su persona. Hagbard se preparó. Erwel ya lo había advertido acerca de la mancuerda que tenían el tesorero y el gobernador de Gundersheim. Gamli era la vanguardia para las opiniones de Ragnheidur, jamás tenía una idea que al otro no se le hubiera ocurrido antes. Orquestaban todo de antemano y la discusión nunca era sino una puesta en escena. Por desgracia, esa pantomima que él esperaba, no la conocía su rey.

–Hemos recibido sendas peticiones de algunos nobles sobre el problema de los monopolios en Asgard, especialmente aquellos que versan sobre la producción del vino, la sal, el algodón y el vidrio. Es harto conocido que es derecho del rey otorgar monopolios a quién desee pero esas siempre han despertado encono dentro de la población, cada semana recibo nuevas peticiones sobre la abolición de lo que consideran una injusticia, no sé cuánto tiempo más podremos darles largas. El rey Odín tenía conocimiento sobre la molestia pero la aplazó queriendo que usted la resolviera.

El ex acerero vio como las cejas de Thor se alzaban, no parecía sorprendido de que su padre le hubiera dejado aquella tarea. Se hizo un momento de silencio entre los presentes, Thor observó por unos segundos al tesorero y Hagbard leyó en la expresión del joven cierta insistencia, estaba esperando que dijera algo más. Erwel le había contado que Starkag siempre hablaba por Odín, era quién hacia las preguntas por el rey llevando la conversación a donde quería el Padre de Todo pero no había nadie que hiciera esa función por el dios del trueno. Por un momento dudó, se preguntó si debía hacerlo él pero pareció que la boca se le pegaba y no encontró que debía decir rápidamente. El momento pasó cuando Thor volvió a hablar.

–Entonces… quieren que ya no haya esos monopolios –resumió Thor como buscando el punto que el tesorero quería darle.

–Pero no puede no haberlos –dijo de pronto Finnur de Harokim –los monopolios son una forma de recompensar a los leales al rey. Claro hay títulos, tierras, cargos y nombramientos pero resulta más barato concederlos que dar títulos a quién no los merece. Sin monopolios de este tipo pronto veremos nobles nuevos pavoneando su condición por los pasillos –dijo. Hagbard sabía que estaba hablando de él y sintió enojo al descubrir que Finnur había decidido atacarlo también.

–Estoy a favor de los monopolios que se dan a su descubridor o a quien los perfeccionó, quien descubre una mejor manera de teñir los guantes o de componer tipos. ¿Por qué debería aprovecharse otro de su trabajo? Si cualquiera puede apoderarse o compartir los beneficios de ello, ¿qué incentivo tiene nadie para inventar nada? –Expuso Harma.

–No son esos los monopolios en cuestión –negó Gamli –los injustos son los que he nombrado ¿acaso inventó el general Bran la sal? ¿Por qué entonces tiene que recolectar impuestos por ella? –Objetó de manera vehemente, inclusive le llameaban los ojos. –Expuse todo ello en mi panfleto, "sucinta exhortación a su majestad para que establezca la abolición de los monopolios otorgados por él mismo". Le he dejado una copia a Egill para que se la hiciera llegar –dijo el anciano tesorero. Hagbard lo había visto pero no pasó de la segunda página pues lo encontró mortalmente aburrido e intuyó que su soberano tampoco lo encontró motivante. –Inclusive hice el análisis de que no afectaría las finanzas de Asgard pues de todos modos no es dinero que el rey obtenga.

De pronto Ragnheidur se enderezó en su asiento y Gamli volvió a su posición en la silla, como si él no hubiera dicho nada.

–Hay otros monopolios que de hecho resultan despreciables y que me gustaría traer a colación ahora que es el momento –dijo con voz sonora. –No son inventos y no los otorgó el rey pero están ahí. Me refiero al nuevo monopolio de las importaciones. La seda midgardiana, joyería élfica, sales vanir… y otra serie de objetos que ahora abundan en el mercado. Es verdad que en Asgard no los hay y para obtenerlos debemos acudir a un mercante y antes había dos o tres que se dedicaban a cada uno de los productos y ahora resulta que sólo hay uno. Que todos responden a una sola persona. Me apena decir que es de Gundersheim, su nombre es Yrsa –de pronto golpeó la mesa sobresaltando a más de uno –¡debemos poner un freno al acaparamiento de esa mujer!

Y dicho de la boca de Ragnheidur parecía casi un hecho consumado. Hagbard retuvo el aire, tenía toda la intención de salir corriendo a contarle a Yrsa lo que se estaba cociendo en el concejo.

–Aquí tengo las peticiones sobre los monopolios –dijo nuevamente Gamli separando de los papeles que llevaba varios. Hagbard revisó los que le habían dado y constató que al menos más de la mitad eran sobre los monopolios. Harma hizo lo mismo y Finnur también. Egill los acercó a su rey. –Y una nueva copia de mi panfleto –añadió la copia que llevaba en las manos y pareció sólo en contentarse cuando todo eso terminó en manos de Thor.

Hagbard jamás había estado cerca del hijo de Odín como en ese momento pero estaba seguro de que al Padre de Todo no se atreverían a abordarlo ni hablarle de esa manera, lo dirigían como si fuera un escolar al que le asignaban tareas. En eso, reparó en las manos del dios del trueno. Desentonaban totalmente con las de los demás; que tenían piel impoluta y cortesana. Hagbard miró sus propias manos. Uno de los requisitos para ser líder gremial de lo que fuera, era saber el oficio, Hagbard dominaba las artes del metal y era algo que le enorgullecía, tenía varias quemaduras en las manos y las yemas tan callosas que a veces se le atoraban en los pergaminos cuando escribía. Y Thor, tenía las manos tostadas por el sol, y las palmas curtidas y maltratadas por el uso constante de armas. Sintió respeto por su nuevo rey por ese hecho.

–¿Pero que más dan esas exportaciones? –Intervino Hagbard motivado por la simpatía que sintió –seda, sales… son productos que no se catalogan como necesarios para la subsistencia, no es como si se tratara del algodón y en dado caso únicamente los consumen los nobles –le dijo. Hagbard sabía que Ragnheidur tenía varias nietas, seguramente clientas de Yrsa y al gobernador no le debía de haber gustado la última cuenta que le debía de haber llegado por los gastos de éstas.

–Porque son productos de lujo ahora ¿y después qué? –Predijo Ragnheidur –no voy a esperar a que las bridas de mi caballo superen lo que mis tierras producen.

–En dado caso habría que frenarles las manos a sus nietas, no a Yrsa –pero eso no se lo dijo Hagbard, únicamente lo pensó.

–¿Eso es todo? –Preguntó Thor sin dejarse amedrentar por la pila de trabajo que se le había acumulado.

–El festival de Høstblót está próximo –dijo Finnur tras beber de su copa de vino. Todos desviaron su atención a él –quisiera pedir una subvención para dicho evento. Como saben el año pasado fue suspendido por la guerra. Además de que la gran mayoría de nuestros jóvenes fueron reclutados como soldados y las cosechas no fueron óptimas, ya dicho sea de paso, tampoco la recolección de impuestos.

–La canción ya fue cantada, el vino derramado, la puta quedó preñada –soltó Hagbard. Era un viejo dicho para decir que no había nada que pudiera hacerse.

Thor soltó una risa pero fue el único que lo encontró divertido.

–Este año nos recuperamos sin duda alguna pero mientras –continuó Finnur lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria a Hagbard, y eso que era más joven que él. –Esperaba que Asgard ayudara a Harokim para que la fiesta sea tan esplendorosa como siempre ha sido –expuso.

Casi todos asintieron y nadie objetó nada.

–Yo quisiera pedir un subsidio para Nidavelir –dijo Hagbard tomando la palabra, no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad y de inmediato notó cierto par de ojos clavándose en su persona. –Así como Harokim es un pueblo agricultor y Gundersheim es comercio, Nidavelir siempre ha sido artesano. La guerra suscitada no sólo dejó a Harokim con pocas cosechas, verán, el río Godul atraviesa la ciudad y…

–Gobernador de Nidavelir, le pediría que fuera al punto –lo interrumpió Gamli –no necesitamos lecciones de la geografía de la ciudad que representa, pues todos ya la conocemos.

Hagbard sintió que las orejas le escocían.

–La gran producción de acero que hubo durante las últimas guerras provocó que se contaminara el río, pido la subvención para sanearlo y también para crear una represa. El río Godul es bastante ancho en Nidavelir, se podría dividir su causal, una parte para la industria y la otra que llegue hasta Asgard, como siempre ha sido –habló de prisa e intentado ver todo el tiempo a Thor.

–La idea suena bien –dijo Harma. Hagbard sintió que volvía a respirar al notar un poco de apoyo, además que venía de Harma. No es que el maestre fuera rudo con él ni que lo ignorara a propósito como hacía el gobernador de Gundersheim, sino más bien que si no le veía en la sala del concejo lo desconocía, como si no supiera que el gobernador de Nidavelir y él, Hagbard; eran el mismo hombre.

–El río Godul está contaminado por la producción de acero… –masculló Ragnheidur –sin embargo en el excedente sucedido a causa de la guerra no fue el reino quien se benefició con la producción, más bien fue el reino el que tuvo que pagar por todo el acero y no fue el ejército el que propicio el estado del río Godul. Debería ser Nidavelir el que pagara dicho saneamiento y su represa, sería lo más adecuado.

–Pero… el río Godul es de Asgard, su cauce corre a lo ancho de la planicie Ida, no es exclusivamente del uso de Nidavelir, sería injusto pedirles al pueblo que fueran los que pagaran el saneamiento y la represa –interrumpió Hagbard que no agradecía para nada que Ragnheidur le prestara atención esta vez.

–Tiene razón, el pueblo de Nidavelir no debería pagarlo –cambió de opinión Ragnheidur –deberían ser sólo los acereros, ya que por su culpa fue contaminado ¿en qué proporción fue el crecimiento de los acereros en Nidavelir? –Le preguntó a Gamli.

–La riqueza de los acereros creció un trescientos veinticinco por ciento –citó el hombre –pero sólo de ellos, el pueblo en general sólo creció un dos por ciento.

–¡Eso es una gran mentira! –Apuntó con el dedo Hagbard –los acereros no se hicieron tan ricos con la guerra.

–Gobernador de Nidavelir, en dado caso sería usted el mentiroso, ya que usted presentó el informe con estas cantidades –contra atacó el tesorero –¿o acaso su pasado como líder gremial habla en lugar de su sitio como gobernador de provincia? Si ese es el caso, será mejor que lo declare ahora mismo –finalizó.

Hagbard no supo que decir, el rey lo miraba con suspicacia por la repentina acusación, él miró a Thor y negó enfáticamente.

–¿Votamos? –Dijo de pronto Ragnheidur.

La subvención de Finnur fue otorgada al punto pero la de Hagbard fue negada. Los otros dos gobernadores y el tesorero le votaron en contra. Harma se había abstenido de votar y sólo Thor le había dado su apoyo. Hagbard pensó que hasta ahí había llegado la votación y que se irían, ya estaba pensando como curarse la afrenta: con vino y una buena mujer, luego con una plática con Yrsa. Pero todos se quedaron quietos.

–¿Votamos también para que los acereros de Nidavelir paguen el saneamiento del río y la represa a petición del gobernador de la provincia? –Promovió el tesorero para gran horror de Hagbard.

–Mi rey –interrumpió en un rapto de inspiración llamando la atención de Thor –creo que me precipité un poco en mi petición de subvención, quisiera poder presentarla nuevamente con mayores detalles la próxima sesión –dijo. El tesorero le fulminó con la mirada y Ragnheidur guardó un silencio tenso pero para la gran desilusión de ambos, Thor podía conceder ello.

–Desde luego –concedió el dios del trueno con lo que la votación quedo suspendida. Hagbard y Gamli se lanzaron tensas miradas.

–¿Votamos por la sanción de los monopolios reales y los de hecho? –Apuntó Finnur pero el rey negó.

–Quisiera estudiarlo un poco antes de terminar con ello –les dijo tomando los papeles entre sus manos y sus concejales asintieron.

Los presentes sabían que después de que Thor hubiera dicho que si a todo, y de que Loki se hubiera negado con la misma convicción que su esposo; el rey prefería meditar cualquier asunto de importancia, aunque eso significara que posiblemente no obtendrían una respuesta hasta que pasaran varios meses.

.

.

El festival de Høstblót se acercaba, estaban a dos meses de él y Thor estaba tratando de finiquitar los asuntos más apremiantes para poder irse a Harokim y disfrutar de la festividad sin tener que llevarse consigo a su anciano secretario y una montaña de papeles. Recordaba que su padre presidía aquellas festividades y que en los momentos que encontraba libres un montón de gente lo abordaba con múltiples problemas a resolver; el resultado era que Odín acudía a ese festejo a trabajar. Thor había decidido que a él no le pasaría eso.

Finnur, el gobernador de Harokim; y el tesorero Gamli, habían intentado acercársele con asuntos del festival. Qué si las flores, que si las damas, que si el torneo, que si la comida, que si la seguridad. Thor se había exasperado pues le sumaban esas preocupaciones a otras muchas que ya tenía.

–Vayan con Loki –estalló contra los dos. –Su palabra será la mía.

Cuando su consorte se enteró de que le había asignado todo lo referente al festival sin pedírselo primero, se molestó. Thor lo recordaba enfadado, cruzado de brazos en su habitación.

–No soy tu reina –le informó – tengo bastante con el jefe de cocineros mandándome a preguntar qué postre debe ofrecerle a la reina madre Hanne cuando llegué al festival, pues resulta que no le gustan las almendras, ni las cerezas, ni un montón de cosas; y además tengo a estas damas persiguiéndome para que amoneste a sus rivales acerca de que tan reveladores están permitidos los escotes en tu corte.

–¿Los escotes? ¡No! –Thor no pudo evitar el tono indignado. –Eso me parece más importante que todos los asuntos que yo atiendo del diario, mándalas conmigo y ya les diré como me gustan los escotes.

Thor no creyó que fuera posible que el ceño de Loki pudiera fruncirse más.

–¡Lo que trato de decirte es que me toman por tu esposa virtuosa y atenta! Estoy harto de esas trivialidades y ahora ¡tú me pides que te organice una fiesta!

Esencialmente Loki no tenía más deberes que vigilar Valaskialf y cuidar de su pequeño hijo; Thor le pedía su parecer en diversas cuestiones como su consejero que era pero eso era extraoficial. Aunque a Loki no le importaría involucrarse más en el gobierno la tarea que Thor le proponía sonaba como el tipo de labor que había tratado de evitar: banal.

–Festival –lo corrigió Thor. –El festival de Høstblót al que acuden cien mil personas de casi todos los reinos, con delegaciones de nobles invitados, que dura una semana, en el que se realiza un torneo todos los días, hay dos desfiles e invariablemente conlleva implicaciones políticas. ¿Te parece un reto a tu medida?

Loki lo pensó un momento, pareció perderse en algún pensamiento remoto.

–Desde que vivía en Jötunheim tuve deseos de acudir a este festival, pero nunca pensé que para poder ir tendría que organizarlo –dijo por fin accediendo.

Thor lo abrazó y lo besó. Le estaba mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja cuando se acordó.

–¿Y qué les dijiste a las damas sobre sus escotes? –Loki se zafó de brazos de Thor para mirarlo pero había diversión en sus ojos.

–Que sí deseaban realmente que yo les pusiera un estándar moral respecto a sus vestidos, entonces les recomendaría a todas que siguieran mi ejemplo: cuellos altos y mangas largas. Por supuesto respondieron que se habían dejado llevar y que ellas lo resolverían por si mismas –Thor soltó una carcajada antes de volver a halar a Loki hacía él.

–Yo te encuentro perfectamente atrayente con esta ropa –le dijo besándolo y llevándolo hacía la cama entre beso y beso.

–Mentira, cuando empecé a vestir así te quejaste mil veces de ello.

–Sólo porque era muy difícil desnudarte pero ya le encontré el modo –añadió Thor haciendo a su consorte caer sobre las sábanas.

–Querrás decir que tomaste práctica.

–Soy hábil en lo que me propongo, ¿te muestro? –Preguntó Thor cuando sus dedos ya se deslizaban entre la ropa de Loki.

.

La semana previa al festejo Thor perdió a Loki de vista. Terminaba con sus deberes de rey tan tarde que cuando llegaba a su habitación su consorte ya estaba dormido profundamente, aunque igual hubo un par de días que Loki llegó a dormir más tarde que él. Durante el día no coincidían ni cuando pasaban tiempo con su hijo e inclusive dejaron de cenar juntos. Faltaban dos días para que el festejo iniciara cuando Thor prácticamente se arrastró muerto de tedio, saturado de pendientes y algo adormilado desde su despacho hasta su alcoba. Al llegar vio luz en la biblioteca de Loki y se dirigió hacia allá. Se encontró con el ojiverde escribiendo en medio de dos torres de documentos en precario equilibrio.

–¿Sigues trabajando? –Le preguntó Thor acercándose. Loki se enderezó a mirarlo, a pesar de la hora tardía se veía lleno de energía.

–Thor, que bueno que llegas, acércate. Tenías razón –le dijo terminando de estampar su firma en el documento que estaba redactando. El rubio hizo lo que le pedía sin entender bien a que se refería. –Este festival si es un reto digno. Ausmünd de Vanaheim trató de vernos la cara añadiendo un impuesto a las flores que importamos de su reino. El tesorero por poco y se suicida pero yo lo arreglé abordando directamente a Hjörtur y Hrafn. Son bastante tontos pero es bueno negociar con ellos.

–Loki –Thor negó pues esos de los que hablaba eran sus amigos, los reyes vanir.

–Anularon la disposición de Ausmünd a cambio de mi permiso para competir en tres torneos en lugar de sólo uno –Thor empezó a sentir que Loki se había inmiscuido demasiado en la tarea. Él sólo había pretendido que afinara detalles del presupuesto y que fungiera como diplomático aesir, no que se metiera hasta con los impuestos de las flores.

–¿Cambiaste las reglas del torneo?

–Les di esa concesión a los gemelos únicamente.

–¿Sabes? –Thor se acordó de algo que siempre deseó cambiar –me gustaría que las competencias fueran mixtas, no sólo para los hombres. –Loki asintió y Thor supo que así se haría.

–Y mira esto. –Siguió Loki poniendo sobre su escritorio una maqueta. –Es mi esquema para el desfile de las damas de la corte –Thor puso ojos de plato –obligué a Finnur –el gobernador de Harokim –a encargar este modelo a escala pues no entendía lo que yo quería. Mandé comprar joyería a los enanos para adornar a nuestras damas, escogí diamantes en lugar de las amatistas que ese tacaño quería emplear. Son cien veces más caros y me dijo que estaban fuera del presupuesto a menos que se costeara de tu bolsillo pero igual lo solucioné, a las damas de más abolengo se les darán como regalo de tu parte pero a las de menor rango y solteras les dije que pasaría a formar parte de su dote si sus familiares costeaban la mitad de la joya –añadió como un golpe magistral. –Para su gran entrada entre los asistentes decidí que desfilaran por rango –siguió mostrándole pequeñas figuras femeninas ubicadas en la maqueta, todas iguales pero con una etiqueta que las distinguía, Thor distinguió los nombres de Idûnne y Sif encabezando el desfile. Loki destilaba emoción mientras le contaba el orden… –y después de ellas puse a lady Vilda junto con Karnilla, lady Lara y Héroïque, y después a Threir con Danna; y las damas de menor rango, a Olenna le va a enfurecer que su sobrina vaya al final pero ese es el punto.

El ojiverde no paraba, tenías más detalles que contarle, Thor no pretendía ser rudo con él pero podía ver el resultado de su arduo trabajo en vivo y no seguirlo escuchando de pie a las cuatro de la mañana.

–Loki, ¿te apetece dormir un poco? –iba a decir: conmigo, pero supuso que eso sería demasiado.

–Estoy terminando de firmar los permisos de entrada al reino que llegaron de último minuto. Ve y descansa, yo estoy bien. –Thor le dio un beso de buenas noches y se dirigió a la puerta. –Por cierto, necesito un secretario y quiero un despacho. Esta vez hice todo solo pero no se repetirá. Ya lo anuncié y tengo una lista de aspirantes.

–Sea –dijo Thor, por todo lo que había hecho Loki se merecía en ejército de secretarios pero Thor no lo dijo en voz alta.

El rubio lo dejó sólo y Loki volvió a sus documentos. Agarró la siguiente petición de ingreso al reino. Se trataba de una flota de elfos oscuros y el nombre del solicitante era Bjarni.

.

A pesar de que había pasado cientos de horas organizando aquello, Loki no podía imaginarse como sería el resultado final. Había tramado, administrado, invitado gente, prohibido el acceso a otros, revisado el presupuesto punto por punto, se había reunido tantas veces con Finnur y el tesorero que hasta parecía que trabajaban sólo para él. Pero eso no implicaba que había logrado controlar cada aspecto de la festividad. Había cosas que ocurrían por su propia inercia. La cantidad descomunal de gente, los puestos callejeros de comida, la venta de artesanías, las mesas de apuestas, la prostitución, las decoraciones con las que los ases de Harokim engalanaban su ciudad acorde a tradiciones milenarias con las que Loki nada tenía que ver; y un largo etcétera.

Se ocupó de recibir a los visitantes extranjeros de alto rango, los demás se las apañaban solos. Dispuso que todos viajaran por el cauce del río Leipter rumbo a Harokim. Thor se rehusó a ir en embarcación. Él siempre acudía al festival a caballo y ni el hecho de ahora ser el rey iba a cambiar eso. Así que Loki mandó a sus invitados por delante, incluyendo a Frigga, con Hërin y su niñera. Loki también tenía ganas de salir al aire libre.

Tanngrijos y Tanngrisner parecían ser de la misma opinión que sus jinetes. Mientras ambos caballos remontaban los campos de Asgard a galope tendido Loki pensó que era una pena que Thor no pudiera competir en la carrera de caballos que se había organizado. El viento y el sol, la velocidad de los corceles y la compañía de Thor, eso era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Loki contemplaba algo apartado los avatares de Thor ahora que era el rey. El dios del trueno le contó lo que había pasado en el consejo, le preguntó su parecer acerca de los monopolios, de Hagbard y de Finnur. A Loki le hubiera encantado estar ahí para ver a esos poderosos hombres discutiendo el futuro del reino; se percató de la torpeza de Hagbard y de la habilidad de sus rivales que lo hicieron quedar como un posible estafador ante los ojos de Thor. Él hubiera sido mucho más hábil en sus argumentaciones, no hubieran logrado rebatirlo. Pero él no era el rey, era el Lord consejero y aconsejar a Thor era todo lo que podía hacer. Administrar Valaskialf no le interesaba aunque seguía de cerca lo que acontecía en la corte.

Se giró a mirar a Thor, la preocupación y el agobio que últimamente teñían su mirada estaban ausentes. Loki no se sentía así ahora que se dirigían al festival que había ayudado a organizar. Al contrario involucrarse lo sacó del tedio que lo invadía, le gustaban los retos que implicaban usar su poder como consorte real.

Harokim quedaba a dos jornadas de distancia. Llegaron cuando el sol empezaba a ponerse. El clima era cálido, con el cielo despejado; los rayos del sol hacían brillar Harokim en un tono dorado que le daba un aspecto idílico. La ciudad estaba en medio de campos de cultivo bordeados por bosques. Tenía de fondo las montañas Eldfell que daban el marco perfecto al paisaje y desde las cuales partía el río Leipter. Estaba constituida de viviendas amplias y de varios pisos; los recibió engalanada con blasones y flores. Cuando ellos dos llegaron los heraldos los anunciaron a viva voz y las campanas de la torre empezaron a sonar. La gente salió en tropel a recibir a su rey y a conocer a su consorte, pues eran muy pocos los que habían tenido la oportunidad de verlo allá en la ciudad de Asgard. Thor hizo que su caballo, Tanngrijos, marchara al trote y Loki hizo lo propio emparejándose con él. Las calles ya estaban saturadas de puestos, de algarabía y de gente que les fue abriendo paso, los vitoreaba y les lanzaba flores.

Se dirigieron a la mansión del gobernador, dónde Finnur les dio la bienvenida. Ya habían acomodado a sus ilustres huéspedes que arribaron antes que ellos. El grupo incluía a los dignatarios de otros reinos y varios amigos: los gemelos vanir Hjörtur y Hrafn, junto con su madre Hanne. El nuevo embajador elfo Eredlindon escoltando a la sobrina del rey Larus, la princesa Lara. La embajadora alfh Dgeir y su hija lady Threir. Los tres guerreros, la esposa de Volstagg y lady Sif, junto con su prima Danna y su madre lady Olenna; y por último Karnilla y Héroïque de Nornheim. Thor había convidado a Eyvindur pero por fortuna, desde el punto de vista de Loki, el príncipe elfo se había disculpado y rechazado la invitación.

Hubo una cena ofrecida por el gobernador Finnur. De hecho era un auténtico banquete. Hogun y Volstagg se acercaron a ellos de inmediato y Thor los saludó a cada uno con un abrazo. Con Loki fueron menos efusivos pero igual hubo saludos corteses y el ojiverde les aseguró que la corte no era lo mismo sin ellos. Volstagg aprovechó el momento para contarles que su esposa, Margrét, estaba embarazada. El deseo de Thor de que Hërin tuviera compañeros de juego descendientes de sus amigos, se cumpliría sin duda. Sif estaba con su madre y con su prima, a la cual aún no se le notaba que igual esperaba un hijo. La valkiria se separó de ellas en cuanto los vio llegar. La guerrera saludó a Thor con un beso en la mejilla y a Loki con un abrazo.

–Supe que cambiaste las reglas de los torneos –le dijo ella. –Se te agradece –Loki asintió. Lo había hecho a petición de Thor realmente, pero no se lo aclaró.

Ellos dos habían estado en varias ocasiones a punto de volverse buenos amigos y Loki pensó que tal vez esta ocasión sería exitosa.

Los gemelos vanir siempre saludaban a Loki abrazándolo simultáneamente y esta vez no fue la excepción. El hechicero estuvo seguro de que nunca en su vida lo habían abrazado tanto hasta esa noche. Karnilla hizo lo mismo por no hacer menos. Héroïque fue menos efusiva aunque sólo con él. A los gemelos vanir sí que los saludó con entusiasmo, era claro que eran de su gusto. Había nuevas damas presentes pero Loki las pasó por alto, que estuvieran a tiempo, bien vestidas y enjoyadas, que se lo pasaran bien, que no hubiera faltas al respeto hacía ellas y demases ya no estaba en sus manos; ahora eran problema de Finnur. Sólo que hubo una que le llamó la atención pues estaba hablando con Thor mientras se sostenía del brazo de Fandral.

Se aproximó un poco más hasta que entró en el campo de visión del espadachín.

–¡Loki! –lo saludó Fandral entusiasmado –te presentó a Lady Amora. –Era hermosa, con piernas largas, pecho generoso, apetecible piel rosada, labios voluptuosos, grandes ojos claros y una cabellera rubia acomodada en suaves ondas. Iba enfundada en un vestido verde que acentuaba su bien formado cuerpo. No llevaba joyas pues no le hacían falta para realzar su belleza. La mujer le hizo una reverencia marcada y sublime, perfecta.

El otro rubio procedió a contar rápidamente que se encontraron en Nornheim a pesar de que Amora era asgardiana. Le relató a Loki que en sí ya se conocían, pues sus familias tenían eones siendo amigas y que se perdieron la pista cuando Fandral entró al ejército. Thor no se portó familiar con la mujer a pesar de que Fandral intentaba hacerle recordar de dónde y cuándo la conocieron. Lo que Loki no dejó de notar, fue que más de un hombre la miraba devorándola.

–Mis reyes, permítanme felicitarlos, hacía tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien en una corte –dijo ella.

–Y no has visto nada, nada –le aseguró Fandral –pero yo te voy a enseñar –y en sus palabras era obvio que sería algo más que el festival.

Ambos se alejaron de ellos como si fueran una pareja de recién enamorados y no los amantes recalcitrantes que Volstagg aseguró después que eran.

.

Loki le dio las buenas noches a su hijo y Ásta se lo llevó a dormir. Había dos einheriar escogidos por Ertan como sus guardias personales y se fueron junto con su amiga. Al día siguiente Thor debía inaugurar oficialmente el festival pero le dio por empezar desde ya con la celebración. Loki lo dejó con sus amigos a eso de las cinco de la mañana. Nunca había sido afecto de festejar con excesivo esmero y Thor sabía divertirse sin él. Cuando se levantó luego de algunas horas de sueño se encontró con Thor, los tres guerreros y algunas damas todavía en el comedor del castillo.

–Thor, creo que debes alistarte, no resultará halagador que te presentes con resaca en un evento oficial como éste –lo amonestó tratando de no sonar demasiado mandón.

–Tienes razón –por supuesto que la tenía. El rubio se despidió de los demás y se dirigió a sus habitaciones. Loki lo dejó tomar una siesta breve mientras él buscaba a Ásta. Eso sí, le juró desollarlo como jorobara el inicio del festival.

A eso del mediodía Thor, que para nada lucía desvelado, se apersonó en uno de los balcones del castillo delante de la multitud congregada. A su lado estaba Loki sosteniendo a su pequeño príncipe heredero.

.

La magia del festival de Høstblót embriagaba de una forma surreal. El desfile entró a la ciudad como un río de oro, plata y acero bruñido. Héroïque estaba aturdida por el lujo y esplendor de los ropajes, de la joyería, de los caballeros que con sus brillantes armaduras las escoltaban a través del camino. Había soñado con algo así toda su vida, en el momento en que fuera dama de la corte norn pero después de la guerra, no se había atrevido a albergar esperanza de tener algo así nunca más. Los juglares que desfilaban bailando o dando saltos a su alrededor, llenaban el ambiente con música. Sobre ella, ondeaba una docena de estandartes agitados por el viento, en los que se veían los cuervos de Asgard.

Su caballo marchaba a trote, iba por detrás de las ases, de Sif e Idûnne. Viajaba entre las damas de otros reinos acogidas en Valaskialf, como Lara y su prima Karnilla. Por detrás de ellas iban el resto de nobles asgardianas, como Lady Amora quien había tenido la amabilidad de acomodarle las joyas del cabello o Lady Threir. La gente coreaba el nombre de sus diosas, levantaban a los niños para que los bendijeran y lanzaban flores bajo los casos del caballo. A ellas también las ovacionaban.

Høstblót dio inicio.

El torneo de ese día era de arqueros. Hogun iba a competir, igual que Hjörtur de Vanaheim. Thor debía presidir el evento en calidad de juez dado que era el rey pero no era indispensable su presencia hasta las semifinales. Había ciento treinta y ocho contendientes así que se agradecía aquello. El rubio quería mostrarle a Loki el festival, se dispuso a buscar a su consorte cuando fue interceptado.

–Su alteza –no podía creerlo pero se trataba de Egill, quien además iba hacía él con una pila de papeles. –Lord Dregni pidió una audiencia con usted, no le robará mucho tiempo –le dijo. El dichoso Dregni era uno de los principales productores de cebada y cerveza de Harokim. Seguro pensó que era buena idea interceptar a Thor aprovechando que lo tenía tan cerca.

Dregni le tenía un regalo el cual anunció que iba camino de Valaskialf y que consistía en una docena de barriles de la cerveza de mejor calidad que se producía en su hacienda. Lo aduló y lo felicitó por el nacimiento de Hërin, dado que no había podido hacerlo antes porque no residía en la corte a pesar de su título. Luego fue al punto. Finnur le quería expropiar parte de sus tierras pues resultaba que quería generar una reserva de bosques protegidos que además serían coto de caza; y había varios acres de ellos dentro de su propiedad. Thor lo escuchó a medias pues lo que quería era salir corriendo al festival. Le dio la respuesta que tenía para ese tipo de situaciones.

–Entrégale tu informe del problema a Egill, revisaré el asunto con cuidado y te daré una respuesta después.

Dregni le hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Thor pensó que era libre pero entonces llegó otro noble de Harokim, este quería darle las gracias por haber aceptado a su hija en la corte. Igual le tenía regalos y cumplidos que incluían felicitarlo por tan buen ojo a la hora de escoger consorte. Después de ese llegó otro que quería pedirle una revisión a su pago de impuestos, otro que quería emprender un negocio de exportar alimentos nada más y nada menos que a Alfheim y a Jötunheim; y una dama que quería un estipendio en auxilio a su situación pues sus dos hijos habían muerto en la guerra anterior, uno en Nornheim y el otro en Alfheim. La fila de solicitantes de una audiencia era larga y sólo se detuvo cuando Finnur en persona apareció a informarle que debía juzgar la final del torneo casi con reproche como si hubiera sido idea de Thor esa emboscada.

Llegó tarde. Loki ya se había hecho cargo.

–Te perdiste un reto de lo más… –el ojiverde se veía emocionado. –Puse a Sif en esta labor junto conmigo aunque te aseguro que se portó imparcial –le dijo aludiendo al romance de la guerrera con Hogun. –Hogun venció a Hjörtur pero fue por poco, creo que esos dos podrían atinarle a una mosca en pleno vuelo.

Thor procuró no mostrarse muy decepcionado.

–Habrá que celebrar su victoria –le dijo Thor a Loki. –¿Qué justa hay mañana?

–Lanzas –le informó Loki.

Cada año los eventos más emocionantes, por lo menos para Thor, eran la carrera de caballos, el duelo de espadas y la justa a caballo. Se prometió a sí mismo no perdérselos. Fue una lástima pero no celebró con Hogun pues los gobernadores le solicitaron que cenara con ellos esa noche.

.

El jueves Thor estaba entre frustrado y furico. Todas sus intenciones de mostrarle a Loki el festival, de acudir a las justas, de pasar tiempo con los amigos y con su hijo, chocaron contra una marejada de gente reclamando su atención en calidad de nuevo soberano. Y aquello que pretendía evitar, ser sobrepasado por el trabajo como le pasaba a su padre, terminó mostrándose ineludible. Tenía más trabajo que estando en Valaskialf.

–¡Por los cuernos de Surtur! –Ni siquiera había visto al propio Loki demasiado. Su enojo lo había llevado a embriagarse la noche anterior mientras el hechicero andaba por ahí resolviendo algunas cuestiones de último minuto con una delegación de enanos. Y ahora estaba trabajando con resaca, definitivamente no lo más adecuado para su humor.

–Mi señor –Egill se asomó al despacho que Finnur le había prestado. –Lady Sif –la anunció.

Su amiga entró llevando sendos tarros de aguamiel.

–Sif, por favor no vuelvas a solicitar audiencia para acercarte a mí –le dijo cuándo la guerrera se sentó frente a él luego de pasarle la bebida.

–Lo hice para ocupar un espacio en tu agenda y darte un descanso –explicó Sif y Thor le sonrió. –¿Cómo estás?

–Bastante harto. ¿Qué fue de la justas? ¿Ya ganaste alguna?

–La de lanceros la ganó un alfh, Sindri; la de esgrima la ganó Gellir, el segundo al mando de la guardia de palacio. Fue un poco decepcionante, hubiera sido más emocionante si te pudieras traer a Ertan de Valaskialf y si Sköll quisiera competir, y claro si Fandral hubiera participado.

–Fandral no…–eso era inusual –¿dónde está?

–Ocupado con una muchacha por supuesto –le dijo Sif.

–Con Lady Amora, ya me la presentó. –Los dos asintieron. –¿Y tú? ¿En qué vas a competir?

–En la carrera a caballo –uno de los eventos más populares –Hrafn de Vanaheim y un montón de elfos igual están inscritos. ¿Recuerdas el año que ganaste? –Thor asintió, entonces el festival era lo mejor y más fino en cuanto a diversión. –Yo estuve ahí animándote, espero que hagas lo mismo por mí.

–Así será –le prometió Thor. –¿Has visto a Loki? –inquirió.

–Sí, esta mañana estuvo en un recital de música junto con Karnilla, esa elfa Lara y tu hijo. Lleva a Hërin a casi todos lados consigo. –Sif se puso de pie para retirarse –¿Sabías que Héroïque sabe cantar? –Thor negó. La valkiria ya se alejaba.

–Espera –la frenó Thor, había estado esperando que Sif mencionara algo respecto a Hogun pero como siempre ocurría, no habló de sí misma. –¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Cuándo tendré a mi concejal de la guerra en palacio?

–Yo estoy mejor que nunca, te prometo regresar en unos meses aprovechando que estamos en paz, es sólo que aunque me da igual lo que se diga de mí, es agradable estar lejos de las habladurías –Thor lo entendió. Se había dicho y repetido por todos los rincones del reino que era infértil y que por eso Thor había preferido a Loki; si ahora se sabía de su romance con Hogun, encontrarían sin duda algo repugnante que decir al respecto sobre todo porque su repudio como consorte real aún era reciente.

.

.

Subió al estrado pensando que Thor estaría ahí. Antes de que empezara la carrera a caballo le deseó buena suerte a Sif que estaba en la línea de salida con Freki. La yegua de Sif se movía de un lado a otro como si fuera una bailarina, a pesar de que Thor había querido cruzarla con Tanngrisner, la diosa de la guerra se había llevado su caballo a Alfheim poniéndola lejos de las intenciones del dios del trueno. Thor no estaba presente, seguro algún compromiso en su agenda le estaba impidiendo acudir, pero quien si estaba, sentada sonriendo era Frigga. Al lado de ella, estaba Hanne, la madre real vanir. Sólo la había visto aquella vez en Vanaheim, cuando fueron reconocidos como reyes sus dos hijos. Recordaba su voz fuerte y su presencia severa, igualmente que apoyó a su segundo hijo para conseguir la corona. De pronto se percató de que los iris verdes de Hanne se posaron en él. Loki sintió que claramente lo estaba examinando.

–Ven joven, siéntate a mi lado; soy mucho menos aburrida que el resto de las personas –lo llamó Hanne haciéndole una seña para que se acomodara en el asiento vacío junto a ella. Loki hubiera preferido ir al lado de Frigga pero accedió con un movimiento en la cabeza.

La carrera estaba por comenzar. En la línea estaban Sif, varios berserkir, cinco elfos entre los que se destacaba uno particularmente alto y de porte gallardo, e igual estaba el gemelo menor Hrafn quien llevaba suelto el cabello castaño, lucía jovencísimo al lado de los demás competidores, su caballo pinto piafaba, era una magnífica montura que no envidiaba nada ni a Freki, ni a los corceles de los elfos. Hrafn saludó a su madre desde la arena y la mujer le lanzó un beso. Loki tenía la impresión de que era su favorito.

–He escuchado que Hrafn es un excelente jinete –inició la plática Frigga posando sus ojos en los competidores.

–Es joven, se le da bien montar a caballo, al igual que a su hermano lanzar flechas pero no por eso son más listos. Si yo hubiera nacido campesina y con un buen cucharón de madera, habría podido meter algo de sentido común a golpes en las cabezas de ese par. Audün era blando con ellos, tenía todas sus esperanzas depositadas en nuestro primogénito Aulthun para que gobernara Vanaheim. Es por ello que jamás se debe tener solo un hijo, estos príncipes a veces se mueren sin tener en consideración lo que cuesta tenerlos. ¿Tú porque no tuviste más Frigga? –Preguntó pero antes de que Frigga dijera algo, Hanne misma se respondió. –Ah claro, ya me lo habías dicho, que Odín era bastante mayor. –Loki notó como las mejillas de Frigga se teñían de un rojo manzano y le lanzaba una mirada mordiéndose los labios. Desde luego que no deseaba que él escuchara las confidencias que se hubieran dicho.

–Para todo efecto Loki es como un segundo hijo para mí –dijo recuperando su aplomo.

–Yo sólo me hago responsable de los hijos que parí, no de los demás –bufó Hanne y se dirigió a Loki. –Yggdrasil es testigo de que mis hijos son unos cretinos. Su padre también lo era. No, no me entiendas mal, era un hombre bueno y no estaba nada mal en la cama, pero de todos modos era un cretino sin remedio. Hasta tal punto que aún en su lecho de muerte no pudo decidir quién sería su heredero porque, según dijo, amaba mucho a los dos. Tonterías, más bien el viejo quiso quitarse el problema de decidir, después de todo, él ya estaba frito y poco le importaba. Y ahora ese troll corto de mollera de su hermano Ausmünd está haciendo lo propio, quiere gobernar él y cree que porque estamos mis hijos y yo aquí puede hacer lo que quiera. ¡Ja! Lo dejé bien rodeado de espías que me dirán todo lo que hizo; cuanto haya maquinado y trabajado lo lanzaré por la borda en cuanto volvamos. Yo les digo a ese par –y señaló a su hijo con la cabeza –que deben deshacerse de él y sólo me dicen: ah mamá, vamos, no digas eso.

Frigga se rió, parecía acostumbrada a las opiniones de la mujer mientras Loki intentaba decidir aún si Hanne estaba hablando en serio o estaba intentando engañarle de algún modo.

–Visité a Eyriander hace unos meses, estuvimos hablando de nuestros hijos. Todos saben que ya no ama a Larus, quien desde hace años tiene esta amante real que parece tenerlo muy entretenido. Eyriander me dijo que tienen este acuerdo de que ella no le causará problemas siempre y cuando no le haga ningún bastardo que quiera rivalizar con su Eyvindur, al menos reconozco que esa solución es bastante práctica y parece que Larus hace caso a su acuerdo. Tú tienes suerte Frigga, con tu Odín, porque la verdad es que yo pensaba que iba a ser como su padre y que luego iría detrás de un montón de jovencitas –se rió durante un momento –siempre es mejor mirar al otro lado cuando les da por irse detrás de las faldas de las damas de la corte. Sino ya pueden irle preguntando a la esposa de Giselher, que quiso pagarle con la misma moneda; y él no dudó en cortarle la cabeza junto con su amante –se inclinó más hacia Frigga aunque en su tono de voz no había bajado ni un poco y Loki alcanzaba a escucharla a la perfección. –Inclusive intentó deshacer el reconocimiento de su hijo porque según él, siempre no era suyo. ¿Pero cómo lo iba a negar si era su viva imagen? Esos pelos rojos no se dan sólo porque sí.

Hanne bufó nuevamente y le hizo una seña a su sirviente para que le llevara una copa de vino. Por un momento Loki recordó la competencia que se llevaba frente a él y al voltear descubrió que la carrera había dado inicio sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta. Pensó en mejor dejar a las mujeres platicando y él buscar a Hogun o a alguien más.

–El que si hacía caso a su señora madre era Gerenot. ¿Es su sobrina aquella chica de cabello negro? –Y entonces Loki se quedó dónde estaba, pues eso le interesaba.

–Sí, es la reina Karnilla y a su lado está la princesa Héroïque –señaló Frigga.

–Se parece mucho a Kaarina, la chica que lleva casi su nombre, no la otra. Mira, si hasta se mueve como lo hacía la reina madre norn –dijo Hanne dirigiendo toda su atención hacia ella.

–E igualmente tiene sus conocimientos, es una gran doula –la alabó Loki, y no estaba diciendo algo que no fuera verdad. Había pocas personas que él apreciaba y Karnilla le era muy cercana.

–¿Con quién hay que hablar para hacerla casar con uno de mis hijos? –Preguntó de manera suelta. Loki no pudo evitar que la atención de Hanne recayera sobre él, y nada en los nueve reinos haría que Loki quisiera hablar de ese tema con ella.

–Es potestad del rey –dijo Loki.

–Sí, ya me lo estaba imaginando. Se ve que tiene sesos, y sólo con una orden real alguien con dos dedos de frente aceptaría casarse con ese par. ¿Sabes qué me dijeron Frigga? Que deseaban esposas gemelas, hazme el favor. Les dije que los reyes no son como el resto de los humanos, deben casarse cuando los exige el interés de su pueblo, una, dos, tres veces o bien repudiar a sus mujeres por igual motivo. Deben guerrear interminablemente, deben tramar, hacer y deshacer alianzas, traicionar amigos y hermanos, si ello fuera preciso –se quedó callada por un instante y el rugido de la multitud se hizo audible por una razón que Loki intentó indagar. –¿Y tú? –Se dirigió de pronto a él –¿cuándo planeas tener otro hijo? –Le preguntó a bocajarro.

Loki abrió y cerró la boca por un momento, trató de no mostrarse incómodo pero no podía evitarlo. Intentó pensar una respuesta cortés pero Hanne no le dio tiempo a decir nada.

–No dejes pasar mucho tiempo, ahora son jóvenes y demás, pero siempre se debe asegurar el futuro del trono. Seguro que Frigga ya te lo ha dicho –dijo sin saber que Frigga no estaba dispuesta a meterse en la vida privada de ellos. –Por cierto, me han dicho que tu madre era vanir ¿cómo se llamaba?

Lo que a Loki le hubiera gustado saber, era quién le había dicho.

–Járnsaxa hija de Hósdagur, de Lundr –respondió él.

–Tus ojos son tan parecidos a los míos –dijo ella. Loki reparó nuevamente en ese tono verde, la mujer decía la verdad, pero no entendió a qué iba la comparativa. –Nuestro poderoso antepasado, Hoster, el señor del risco; los tenía de este tono y sus descendientes siempre hemos sido así. Járnsaxa sin duda provenía de su linaje. Estoy segura de que estamos emparentados –dijo ella sonriendo. Frigga había guardado silencio pero no se estaba perdiendo la conversación. –Puedes llamarme tía Hanne –dijo la vanir con deleite. Loki se rió de pronto, no podía creer lo astuta que era.

Debió de haber tomado su risa como una aceptación, ya que le apretó las mejillas hasta tornarlas rojas.

–Seguramente es así –aceptó algo que no sabía si era posible siquiera. –Mis señoras, me disculpo, debo averiguar el paradero de mi regio esposo –se excusó. –Hasta luego madre –se despidió de Frigga dándole un beso en la mejilla –tía, un gusto verte –dijo haciendo lo mismo con Hanne que se mostró muy satisfecha.

Bajó del estrado. Echó una ojeada a la competencia, aún no terminaba y Sif iba a la cabeza. Alcanzó a escuchar a Hanne todavía.

–Un buen partido, este chico es un buen partido. Aún me sorprende que su padre fuera tan listo para planear un enlace así, tiene tanta sangre real en las venas que no hay duda de que su herencia será fuerte –dijo la mujer. Loki meneó la cabeza. –Por Yggdrasil Frigga, no dejes que Olenna se siente con nosotras. Su sobrina se ha casado con Adalster y ella ya se cree reina madre alfh –le suplicó.

De haber sabido que estaba a punto de presenciar una discusión entre Hanne y Olenna, Loki se hubiera quedado en el estrado.

.

Thor no quería pero se perdió la carrera de caballos también. Esa noche en la cena se enteró de todos los detalles de boca de Hagbard. El gobernador y Loki se habían encontrado al final. Su consorte había apostado a favor de Sif y el gobernador a favor de Teros, el elfo de gallardo porte. Increíblemente había vencido Hrafn de Vanaheim. Desgranaron los detalles, aunque Loki acabó acaparando el relato debido a su proverbial buena labia.

–Thor, ahora me doy cuenta de que tu éxito con las damas se debía en gran medida a tu potencial como buen partido –le dijo Loki y Hagbard puso cara de susto, como si no se pudiera creer que Loki le hablara así a Thor.

–¿En verdad?

–Sí, hubieras visto a nuestras damas de la corte. Tengo en la mira a tres que no fueron demasiado discretas en sus intentos de atraer la atención de Hrafn, y nadie en los nueve mundos me podría convencer de que esa escuálida lombriz es el epitome de la guapura. Pero claro el hecho de que es rey, de que triunfó hoy y de que está soltero no tiene nada que ver con los sentimientos puros de estas jóvenes –finalizó con sarcasmo.

Hagbard soltó una risotada y él y Loki brindaron. Thor procuró no sentirse al margen. A su conversación se le unió inesperadamente Ragnheidur. Saludó a Loki y a Thor con deferencia pero pasó por alto a Hagbard. Thor no les hizo caso.

–Parece que se divierte en el festival –le dijo a Loki.

–No he salido mucho a las calles, me la he pasado en el anfiteatro y en la arena de competencias –admitió Loki. –No es que tema mezclarme con el pueblo –siguió con un tono claramente político –sencillamente no ha habido tiempo.

–Mi señor –se metió en su conversación una joven que Thor no reconoció. –Pero si lo mejor del festival está justo en las calles –una mujer mayor, que Thor sí reconoció como Dgeir de Alfheim, agarró a la chica de un brazo y con una sonrisa que encerraba una disculpa la alejó de ahí, debía ser su hija. Loki miró a Thor a la expectativa como esperando que le explicara a que se refería esa chica.

–Høstblót, como seguro ya sabes, es un festival por la abundancia de las cosechas pero también es un festival de la fertilidad, la gente se permite flirtear sin importar el rango o el origen –aclaró Thor. Loki asintió, pobre Dgeir, aunque sus hijas no eran precisamente un modelo de recato, que lo diga Fandral.

–De hecho tenemos este dicho en Asgard que va: nacido en Julio, concebido en Høstblót –completó lo dicho Hagbard.

–Entonces este es buen momento para que nosotros tengamos otro hijo –le dijo Loki a Thor llevándose la copa a los labios.

–¿Lo es? –Preguntó Thor que no captó el tono de juego en que se lo había dicho; y se mostró demasiado entusiasmado. Loki miró de reojo al par de gobernadores a su lado.

–Sin duda –prefirió no echarse atrás pero después de decir eso los dejó.

Loki se dirigió donde Karnilla quien estaba conversando, extrañamente, con Sif. La guerrera estaba de espaldas a él por lo que no lo vio acercarse pero Karnilla sí, su amiga captó la mirada de Loki un instante y negó casi imperceptiblemente indicándole que no era prudente que se acercara en ese momento. El hechicero retrocedió y chocó con alguien, se giró, era Thor. Su consorte lo tomó de la cintura con una mano y del cuello con la otra y lo besó breve. La gente a su alrededor volteó a mirarlos pero ya Loki agarraba a Thor de una mano y se lo llevaba de ahí.

–Era una broma –le dijo Loki luego de conducirlo a un balcón. Lo hubiera empujado consigo a sus alcobas pero luego de las palabras dichas, seguro la gente aseguraría que estaban concibiendo a su segundo hijo.

–Debí suponerlo –dijo Thor pero su rostro mostró su desencanto. –Aunque te confieso que siempre quise tener una familia numerosa.

–Me imagino que debiste estar encantado entonces con la idea de tener dos consortes –aludió a aquel tiempo en que tanto Sif como él ostentaban ese título.

–En realidad no. Desde que éramos adolescentes, Sif y yo sabíamos que terminaríamos casados, cuando sucedió yo ya la conocía bien, y tenía claro que ella no querría tener una gran descendencia que la alejara de su camino de guerrera. Cuando me ordenaron desposarme contigo…–Thor dudó un momento pero al final confesó: –estaba tan desconcertado que no pensé para nada en si podrías darme hijos o no. Fue una sorpresa cuando pasó –Loki asintió. Sorpresa era un eufemismo para la marejada de sentimientos agraviosos e implicaciones políticas que tuvo su embarazo. A pesar de que tenían a Hërin nunca habían conversado acerca del tema de los hijos. Su primogénito sencillamente pasó, sin planearlo ni siquiera un poco.

–No puedo darte otro hijo, ya sabes que esa magia mía está sellada.

–¿No se puede deshacer? –Loki miró a Thor como si lo hiciera por primera vez percatándose de la sinceridad de su deseo.

–¿Recuerdas cómo fue mi gestación? –Preguntó Loki. Había sido amargo y difícil por decir lo menos; y el motivo de la guerra entre Asgard y Jötunheim. –Además, los sellos mágicos son el equivalente a una maldición. Romperlos no es tan sencillo, tendría que hacerlo alguien más fuerte; y el que yo invoqué sobre mí mismo lo realicé con todo mi seidh.

–Entonces es casi imposible –caviló Thor, que no había conocido a un hechicero más poderoso que Loki. –Está bien –suspiró el dios del trueno. Loki lo tomó de los hombros y le buscó los labios. Lo veía tan frustrado por su estancia en Harokim que sin duda tendría que compensarlo.

–Muéstrame el festival –le pidió.

–Tenemos que atender a los invitados y presidir la ceremonia religiosa.

–Mañana entonces, en la noche, nos escaparemos tú y yo –Thor le sonrió ampliamente, genuinamente complacido con la idea. Volvieron a besarse, Loki estaba seguro de que había gente observándolos pero no le importó.

.

Héroïque estaba conversando con la princesa Lara y con Amora. La joven elfa, al ser nueva en la corte aesir, resultó la compañía perfecta para la norn, pues estaba ávida de conocer el funcionamiento y los tejemanejes que se cocían en Valaskialf. Héroïque se había explayado y la presencia de Amora no hizo sino alentar su lengua.

–…y entonces se supo que el maestre Harma engañaba a su esposa –les relató. En eso, la joven norn vio a Thor yendo a por Loki para luego tomarlo de la cintura y besarlo. Las otras dos se giraron a mirar también, como igual lo hizo prácticamente todo el salón de banquetes. Lara hizo eco a lo que ella estaba pensando.

–Mi tío Larus nunca besaba a Eyriander en público –dijo y suspiró. –Se nota que están muy enamorados –añadió.

Ellas dos, no es que no pudieran enamorarse, sino que sería muy contraproducente pues no tenían derecho a escoger a sus esposos, lo que ambas princesas más envidiaban de la historia y que les encantaría vivir, era la de que el ser amado y el esposo elegido resultaran ser la misma persona, que a su vez se enamoraría de ellas con locura y contra todo. La historia de Loki y Thor, como Héroïque la conocía, ya había sido narrada pero la elfa instó a la norn a repetirla. Amora la oyó con atención también.

–El rey Odín y el rey Laufey pactaron una alianza de guerra, la cual sellaron con el matrimonio de sus hijos. Y aunque al principio fue un gran escándalo…

.

Thor se vistió sin los signos de su rango, se cubrió con un manto de cuero y aguardó por Loki. Su consorte apareció vestido a la manera vanir, con pantalones ajustados y botas flexibles; y una casaca de mangas cortas. Se echó encima un manto verde y lo alcanzó.

–Espera –le indicó a Thor –no quiero a la gente haciéndonos caravanas a cada paso –explicó y puso sus manos en el rostro de Thor quien vio los destellos verdes de la magia de Loki. A continuación Loki se concentró brevemente y su aspecto cambió. Su consorte pensó en darse atributos completamente opuestos a los originales. El cabello corto, rizado y claro en lugar de largo, lacio y negro. Le quitó palidez a su piel y tornó sus ojos azules. Igualmente se otorgó a sí mismo una barba cuidada que no tenía nada que ver con su usual aspecto lampiño.

–Te ves bien –le dijo Thor para luego buscar su propio reflejo en una ventana. A él le había oscurecido el cabello, que ahora lucía además más corto y le había quitado la barba, además de que lo había hecho lucir algunos siglos más joven.

–Me gusta demasiado tu aspecto original como para alterarlo demasiado –le dijo Loki.

Para Thor resultó peculiar, pero a la vez sumamente agradable perderse entre la multitud amparado en el anonimato. Le tomó la mano a Loki y enfilaron por la calle principal que bajaba desde el castillo. El tedio de los días previos y la sensación de estar atrapado por sus responsabilidades reales se disolvió en el acto. Se detuvieron entre un corro de transeúntes que admiraban a un grupo de acróbatas que presentaban su acto con magia de fuego.

–Son norn –dijo Loki mirándolos con fascinación mientras creaban hermosas figuras que restallaban ante ellos.

Tras varios minutos observándolos Thor haló suavemente a Loki y siguieron su camino. Había gente besándose casi en cada cuadra que avanzaban y otros muchos que como ellos paseaban tomados de la mano. La música teñía el ambiente, la gente danzaba y cantaba más que caminar.

–¿Tienes hambre? –Le preguntó Thor. El hechicero asintió, –busquemos algo apetecible –Thor estaba harto de las cenas con políticos.

Las tascas de Harokim estaban llenas a reventar pero en la calle había varios puestos de comida. Thor distinguió alguno, de todos los años que llevaba acudiendo al festival, y haló a Loki consigo hasta allá. Se abrieron paso entre una pequeña multitud que hacía sus pedidos a voz en cuello y pagaban para comer sentados en las banquetas o mientras caminaban. Thor dejó a Loki y se metió entre los clientes. Su corpulencia le ayudó y pronto volvió donde Loki con un par de tazones humeantes que más de una vez casi terminaron de sombrero sobre algún comensal. Se lo pasó.

–¿Qué es esto?

–Fiskibollur, pruébalo –lo animó. Loki miró aquel potaje de tono rojizo. No tenían cubiertos, todos los que compraban uno se lo bebían. Loki lo probó. Era algún guiso de carne pero su peculiaridad era que tenía resabios dulces y picosos. Era delicioso pero abrasaba la garganta como si estuvieras bebiendo fuego. –Mis amigos y yo siempre lo comíamos, créeme que después de una semana ahogados en alcohol y compitiendo es justo lo que se necesita para reanimarse –le contó mientras se alejaban de ahí.

Se compraron algunas golosinas para eliminar el resabio picante de aquel guiso y luego una pinta de cerveza. Se detuvieron ante unos actores de teatro, y luego casi salieron huyendo cuando se toparon a un bardo entonando la balada de Ijósálfar, que hablaba en términos exagerados y melosos de su batalla contra el dragón Hagen.

–¡Que Ymir se lleve mi alma! –Fue el turno de Loki de llevar consigo a Thor hacía uno de los puestos. Había un grupillo de elfos oscuros vendiendo bebidas de todos los reinos. Vino especiado de Nornheim, sidra de los Vanir, café de Midgard, cerveza de Asgard y cevenerio de Jötunheim. Loki se acercó con entusiasmo y solicitó dos botellas de éste último. –Comparado con lo que se puede consumir aquí en Asgard es la peor bebida de la historia pero en Feigefossen siempre la teníamos –le dijo a Thor y entonces su mirada reparó en otra cosa. –¿Eso es blindhet? –Inquirió.

–Todo un conocedor –le respondió el elfo oscuro –lo es, directo de la cava del difunto rey –Loki soltó una risa incrédula.

–Eso es imposible, seguramente es una imitación –el elfo oscuro pareció ofendido.

–¿Se atrevería a degustarlo? –Lo retó sin saber que estaba hablando con el mismísimo hijo de Laufey. –Se dice que nadie puede beber más de un sorbo.

–Si es una imitación como supongo, apuesto a que puedo beberlo como si fuera agua.

–Le apuesto dos botellas a que no –Thor seguía el intercambio divirtiéndose y disfrutando de la compañía engañosa de Loki.

Cerca de ese puesto había otro atendido por una elfa oscura, tenía artesanías propias de su pueblo y juguetes elaborados minuciosamente. La atención de Thor se fijó en una serie de figuras. Dejó de lado a Loki, quien ya tenía un corro de curiosos a su alrededor. Se acercó incrédulo. Había varios muñecos de un pie de alto, vestidos con sus respectivas armaduras, estaban bellamente detallados. El que había llamado su atención era uno que portaba una armadura negra.

–Es el dragón negro de Nornheim –le dijo la vendedora. En efecto Thor tenía en la mano una réplica de su rival –y espere, aquí tengo la versión dragón –le dijo ella inclinándose y sacando en efecto una figura que sin duda era un dragón negro pero que era sumamente imprecisa en cuanto a representar a Hagen. Thor lo sabía muy bien pues lo había visto más de cerca que nadie. –Y aún mejor, tengo al dios del trueno y se puede hacerlos luchar entre ellos –añadió y sacó la figura de la que hablaba. Thor se rió tomando en su mano libre su propio yo de juguete.

–¿Cuánto cuestan? –Le preguntó.

–Cien sous cada uno, si se fija pueden mover las articulaciones –Thor pensó que serían un buen obsequio para Hërin así que los compró aunque aún era muy pequeño para jugar con ellos. –Espere, por cincuenta sous más le puedo vender una docena de sus soldados acompañantes, ulfhednar y norn –le fue explicando.

Thor volvió a reír encantado y accedió. Mientras ella los embalaba él se fijó en las otras cosas que tenía. Había cerámica, joyería y pinturas. Reparó en un boceto que mostraba lo que inconfundiblemente era un jötun, de piel azul y ojos rojos, pero uno de negros cabellos.

–¿Tú dibujaste esto?

–No, distintos artistas elfos realizan estas artesanías y yo les hago el favor de venderlas. ¿Le gusta? También tengo unos alfh con cabellos de fuego, y unos retratos de hermosas elfas –Thor había dejado de escucharla mientras observaba el dibujo. El artista había pintado a un Loki mucho más joven, un adolescente, mirando de perfil, lo había retratado de la cintura para arriba, las líneas de sus tatuajes eran precisas, tal como Thor las recordaba de las veces que se las había visto, el cabello le caía trenzado sobre un hombro y su consorte tenía expresión apacible. Por supuesto también compró aquel retrato y se lo guardó.

–Eso fue demasiado fácil –le dijo Loki arrastrando un poco las palabras, llevaba en brazos sendas botellas –no lo vas a creer pero son legítimas, esos trúhanes asaltaron las bodegas de mi padre, me pregunto cuando lo hicieron –se inquirió pero no sonaba molesto. Se alejaron de ahí. –Apuesto a que ni tú ni tus amigos pueden pasarse esto –siguió el hechicero.

–Habrá que ver –completó Thor. –Yo me encontré a mí mismo y a Hagen –le contó mostrándole las figuras.

–Mira, una versión de él que si puedes hacer callar –se burló Loki.

En eso apretó la mano de Thor y lo frenó. Habían llegado a una calle donde se escuchaba un cántico poderoso y melancólico, el cual estaba acompañado por miles de luciérnagas que flotaban en el aire. Con una segunda mirada Thor comprobó que no eran sino pequeñas luces flotantes, magia élfica. La fuente era un grupo de elfos de luz vestidos de blanco que estaban tocando aquella música, una pequeña niña producía aquellos orbes, creando la ilusión de haberse ido a meter a un sueño. Pero no era por esa atmósfera romántica por lo que Loki había detenido a Thor, sino porque entre las parejas que disfrutaban de ese espectáculo, una había captado su atención. Se trataba de Hogun y Sif. Estaban tomados de una mano observando y de pronto él le pasó una flor. La guerrera la recibió visiblemente complacida. No se besaron pero se notaba a la legua el gran afecto que los unía.

–Vámonos –le pidió Thor a Loki. No es que pudieran reconocerlos pero el dios del trueno sintió que con sus miradas puestas en ellos les estaban robando el momento.

Se alejaron de ahí y fueron en busca de otro tipo de diversiones. En el camino se toparon con un puesto de "salak–larnin", una bebida de origen alfh que tenía la propiedad de embotar los sentidos y relajar la mente, si se consumía demasiado había quien sufría de alucinaciones. Con su reino de origen arruinado el precio de la bebida andaba por las nubes pero Thor quiso que Loki la probara y compró sin regatear. El hechicero estaba algo entonado debido al blindhet que había ganado pero no se echó atrás. Thor jamás olvidaría esa noche en toda su vida pues debido al salak–larnin, a Loki le entró una risa fácil, ganas de burlarse de todos e inclusive de bailar. Thor resistió un poco mejor y aunque todo le parecía increíblemente divertido conservó suficiente lucidez para atesorar en su memoria cada uno de los gestos de Loki, que sintió que eran sólo para él; y toda la felicidad que desbordaba mientras bailaba entre las luces del festival, mientras se reía y observaba fascinado todo a su alrededor pero sobre todo al dios del trueno.

Thor le mencionó una famosa contienda de trolls de las montañas y fueron en su búsqueda. No les costó demasiado hallarla. El reto consistía en tomar un aro de ratán y pasárselo por el cuello a un troll traído para ese propósito. El premio era una nadería, un brazalete de oro, supuestamente; pero la gente competía más bien por probar quien era más valiente.

–Muy bien Thor, te perdiste todos los torneos pero creo que aquí hay una justa para ti, consígueme ese brazalete –lo alentó Loki que se imaginaba que de todos modos Thor querría luchar con el troll aunque él no le incitara a ello.

–Como ordenes –le respondió simplemente y se metió entre la multitud.

Un norn alto y fornido acababa de salir volando cuando Thor se unió al reto. Loki se plantó entre la multitud concentrado, a pesar de su estado, en mantener la ilusión que ocultaba la verdadera forma del dios del trueno; menudo escándalo sería que se supiera que el rey de Asgard se divertía de esa manera. Aunque seguramente a Thor le daría igual lo que se dijera. El troll medía diez pies de alto, ancho de espaldas, calvo y de piel cetrina; estaba desarmado y de pésimo humor. Thor tomó el aro que le pasaron y se dispuso a acometer esa labor.

–Ten cuidado –murmuró Loki logrando preocuparse un poco.

El troll miró a Thor leyendo sus intenciones. Aquellas criaturas eran sumamente estúpidas pero no tanto como para no saber defenderse. Thor fue hacia él y el troll trató de sujetarlo. El dios del trueno se le escurrió bajo un brazo y se le subió a la espalda izándose con las manos en dos movimientos. La criatura lo notó y se dejó caer de espaldas para aplastarlo. Thor se soltó y rodó esquivándolo pero el troll lo alcanzó de un pie y lo levantó velozmente para azotarlo en el piso. Loki contuvo un grito pero creó una daga de hielo listo para meterse. Su esposo le propinó una patada en el rostro al troll y al siguiente instante lo tenía sujeto del cuello. El monstruo se levantó cuan alto era y dio de giros tratando de sacudirse de encima al molesto competidor. La gente a su alrededor pegaba de gritos y varios huyeron pues el troll no se fijaba si pisoteaba a quien tuviera delante. Finalmente logró agarrar a Thor del manto que portaba y lanzarlo lejos de sí. Aterrizó en medio de un puesto de pasteles. Loki fue tras él.

–Gracias a Tyr que no aposté por ti –le dijo mientras lo tomaba de un brazo para ayudarlo.

–Si no lo hiciste, entonces acabas de perder –le dijo Thor limpiándose un hilillo de sangre que le corría por el mentón y quitándose algo de crema del cabello. Se puso de pie y movió la cabeza a un lado y al otro, Loki escuchó que su cuello crujía pero al siguiente instante le sonrió. –He ganado el premio para ti –añadió señalándole al troll.

Los entrenadores de la criatura le habían echado ya varias cuerdas encima para reducirlo y maniatarlo, Loki ni se había fijado en ello pero en ese momento notó que el troll llevaba el aro en el cuello. Negó reprobatoriamente pero igual se divirtió muchísimo cuando le pasaron el premio de la noche. Pagaron los pasteles que Thor arruinó y se consiguieron otros bocadillos y más alcohol. Se toparon con Hjörtur y Hrafn quienes iban acompañados por un corro de chicas que les hacían ojitos. El grupo se alejó calle abajo entre risas tontas y fanfarronería. Thor se preguntó si sus amigos y él se veían igual de inmaduros hacia algunos siglos.

Volvieron al alba, atiborrados y algo ebrios, aun intoxicados pero felices. Loki dijo que tenían tiempo de descansar algunas horas antes de que el deber los llamara. Se metieron a la cama y se desnudaron como pudieron, más con ayuda de la magia de Loki que por coordinación propia. Recobraron su aspecto original. Thor estrechó a Loki y empezó a besarlo con pasión pero pronto fue evidente que estaban demasiado cansados y dispersos como para lograr su cometido.

–Lo podemos dejar para la mañana –afirmó Loki lánguidamente, recostado entre los brazos de Thor.

–En la mañana –lo secundó Thor que ya empezaba a dormirse –seré increíble por la mañana, te lo aseguro.

Loki le sonrió, un gesto que Thor ya no alcanzó a ver. El ojiverde se arrebujó contra el cuerpo de su esposo. Estaba por sucumbir al sueño, ahíto de comida y bebida, cuando de pronto presintió algo. Le pareció escuchar un sonido, se quedó quieto y alerta esperando, se repitió y esta vez lo distinguió con claridad. Era el llanto de su hijo.

.

Era sábado, al festival le quedaba sólo un día más. Thor se levantó de mejor ánimo luego de haberse escapado de sus deberes de rey con Loki. Se dispuso a presidir el rito religioso de rigor con buen talante. El hechicero no estaba a su lado cuando despertó a pesar de las intenciones que habían manifestado en la madrugada. El dios del trueno no lo hizo buscar, ya estaba habituado a que cada uno siguiera sus propias ocupaciones a lo largo del día. Empezó a recelar cuando cayó la tarde sin que hubiera visto ni una señal de Loki y lo mandó buscar para que lo acompañara a presenciar el torneo libre en el que cualquier guerrero podía valerse de cualquier arma. Sería interesante de ver pues por primera vez entre los cincuenta competidores se contaba con diez mujeres.

–Mi rey –lo abordó el siervo que había enviado a por Loki. –Su alteza Loki le manda decir que vaya sin él al torneo, dice que surgió un asunto menor pero que requirió su atención de manera imprescindible –Thor miró mal al muchacho como si aquello fuera su culpa –le manda decir que lo lamenta –al oír eso el dios del trueno negó.

–Eso último te lo acabas de inventar, Loki nunca se disculpa por nada –el paje se puso rojo hasta la base de los cabellos. –Está bien, lo dejaré correr.

Era el primer torneo que lograba presenciar y había esperado acudir con Loki, luego de todo lo que habían pasado la noche anterior se sentía muy apegado a él. Thor no le dedicaba intensas reflexiones al asunto pero sí que se daba cuenta de que su pasión por Loki no disminuía a pesar de la rutina y de todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos. Seguía hambriento de su cuerpo, de sus besos y su compañía con el mismo ardor de siempre. Lo echó en falta pero encontró que Sif era un segundo juez bastante adecuado para la contienda que iban a presenciar, escogió a Volstagg como el tercero. Cuando su amiga se puso de pie y fue anunciada hubo vítores tan estruendosos que se diría que la reina de Asgard era ella. Las guerreras que iban a competir la ovacionaron más fuerte que nadie deseosas de su aprobación.

–Tal vez deberíamos tener una compañía de mujeres en el ejército –la embromó Thor pero ella puso un semblante serio al oírlo decir eso.

Las justa fue intensa, hubo quienes se refrenaron ante las competidoras y otros que se ensañaron con ellas como castigándolas por su osadía. La final fue entre una pelirroja bastante sólida y ágil; su contendiente era miembro del ejército, uno de los hired alto y musculoso. Parecía que ella iba en desventaja, en su forma de combatir se notaba que le faltaba adiestramiento pero resultó tener un talento nato para ser escurridiza y eso jugó en su favor durante algunos emocionantes minutos en que su rival no pudo asestarle ningún golpe. Al final la experiencia del hired se impuso y ella perdió, aunque conquistó un bastante honroso segundo lugar.

Volstagg fue el encargado de entregar el premio que consistía en una insignia de oro acuñada con los cuervos Odín y quinientos sous.

–Es bastante ágil esa muchacha –comentó Margrét, la esposa de Volstagg sobándose sin notarlo la barriga. –Si la entrenasen seria campeona el próximo año –añadió con confianza.

–La fuerza de un hombre no puede ser igualada por una dama –soltó Volstagg sin pensarlo y cuando se giró tenía a Sif mirándolo como un halcón. –Aunque como en todo, hay excepciones.

–Finnur –llamó al maestro de ceremonias y gobernador.

–Sí, mi diosa –el aludido se puso a su disposición de inmediato.

–¿Cómo se llama la ganadora del segundo lugar? –Thor ya veía lo que estaba por pasar.

–Su majestad –un paje con la librea del castillo se le acercó casi con sigilo y le puso en la mano una nota. Thor reconoció en el acto la letra de su madre.

"_Ven de inmediato, es Hërin_" le ponía sencillamente. Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él.

.

Se aposentó en las habitaciones de su hijo maldiciéndose, había pasado por alto pasar a saludarlo en la mañana, si lo hubiera hecho habría encontrado a Loki y a su madre en ese sitio. Cuando llegó Frigga estaba saliendo de la habitación. Los dos guardias einheriar le hicieron una reverencia. La reina madre les indicó que se apartaran y así lo hicieron.

–¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Thor preocupado. Los pequeños aesir nunca se enfermaban. –¿Cómo está Hërin?

–Ten calma, hijo –lo encomió Frigga. –Hërin se encuentra bien, disculpa lo parco de mi nota pero era inapropiado poner por escrito más de lo indispensable. Se trata de un asunto mágico. –Thor no comprendía aunque se sintió un poco más tranquilo. –Anoche Ásta vino a mí pues Hërin no paraba de llorar, buscamos a Loki, quien tiene el don de siempre tranquilizarlo pero no pudimos encontrar a ninguno de ustedes dos –Thor se mostró apenado. –Supuse que se habían ido juntos al festival –su madre no se lo reprochaba. –Yo me ocupé de arrullarlo hasta volver a dormirlo pero al cabo de algunas horas volvió a despertar. Esta vez Loki acudió en persona atraído por ese lazo que comparten. Ni siquiera él logró calmarlo pero intuyó algo de naturaleza mística y se le ocurrió rodearlo con una barrera mágica la cual finalmente lo tranquilizó. Aunque ni él ni yo pudimos discernir la raíz de su malestar –dijo Frigga y su rostro mostró extrañeza. –Esta mañana convocamos a Karnilla. Ella descubrió que tu hijo tiene tanta fuerza dentro de él que atrae a los espíritus. Aquello que atormenta a nuestro pequeño es un espíritu Vesta, un ave proveniente del mismísimo Yggdrasil y que muestra visiones a los hechiceros. Se prendó de Hërin pero Karnilla y Loki se están ocupando de ello. –La reina madre lucía cansada. –Le dije a Loki que no debía dejarte al margen, ve –le pidió Frigga.

Thor la retuvo un momento para darle un beso en la mejilla.

–Gracias madre –le dijo antes de que ella se retirara con su fiel Sköll a la saga.

.

Entró sin anunciarse, la niñera le hizo una reverencia y Thor le indicó que quería privacidad, ella así lo hizo. Era sumamente leal y discreta, muy entregada a su labor de cuidar a Hërin y Thor se lo agradecía aunque tendría que hablar con ella respecto a no haberle informado a él también de lo que le pasaba a su hijo.

Se encontró con Loki cargando a su hijo mientras Karnilla cantaba algo poniéndole una mano en la frente al bebé. El ojiverde estaba sentado en una butaca sosteniendo al pequeño y el brillo rojizo de la magia de Karnilla los envolvía a todos.

–Lo devoraste pero debes tener cuidado con lo que te muestre –decía la bruja norn a su amigo.

–Me costó demasiado esfuerzo dominarlo –le dijo Loki a Karnilla y su voz traslució cansancio.

–Loki –el ojiverde se sobresaltó al notar la presencia de Thor como si lo hubiera sorprendido haciendo algo indebido. –Madre me contó lo que pasa –Thor se acercó pero se quedó parado a prudente distancia. Esperó a que la bruja norn terminara su conjuro. En cuanto lo hizo ella le hizo una reverencia a Thor y se marchó discretamente. Finalmente el dios del trueno acarició a su hijo suavemente. Hërin dormitaba apacible.

–No te preocupes, todo está bien ahora. Karnilla exorcizó el espíritu y yo me encargué de él.

–¿Por qué no mandaste por mí en vez de decirme que me fuera al torneo?

–Porque se trataba de un asunto de hechiceros –fue la respuesta, –además desde hace días querías ver las justas y de todos modos no podías hacer nada.

–Mi hijo es más importante que cualquier cosa, aunque yo no tenga magia igual me interesa todo lo que le pase.

–No seas dramático, tan sólo tuvo pesadillas –lo contradijo Loki sin elevar la voz.

–Madre me dijo que un espíritu Vesta se prendó de él haciéndolo sufrir –Loki lo miró con una advertencia en los ojos pero al cabo su semblante se relajó.

–No quise decirlo así, a mí también me dio angustia cuando lo encontré inconsolable. Por favor Thor, si quieres discutamos esto después, no quiero que lo despiertes, necesita descansar –Thor se calmó.

–Sé que es muy pequeño y que no puedo hacer mucho por él pero me importa más que mi propia vida –Loki suspiró pero no se disculpó. Sin embargo se mostró menos posesivo con su hijo.

–¿Quieres sostenerlo? –Le preguntó a Thor. El rubio asintió y Loki se lo pasó con cuidado.

Thor ya sabía que Loki tendía a minimizar el sufrimiento propio y ajeno, era algo que había aprendido en su infancia y que llevaba de manera indeleble en el alma. Por primera vez al dios del trueno le preocupó que pudiera ser un padre frío y distante como lo había sido Laufey. Ese temor se le aplacó un poco cuando Hërin abrió los ojos e hizo amago de soltarse a llorar pero Loki le acarició los rubios cabellos y le susurró una cancioncilla que lo tranquilizó en el acto. El pequeño se volvió a dormir. Thor a veces se sentía fuera de lugar e innecesario en la vida de Hërin, y Loki no lo ayudaba demasiado a sentirse diferente. Los dos se quedaron con su hijo mirándolo dormir.

–¿Quién ganó hoy? –Preguntó Loki en susurros. Thor empezó a relatarle lo sucedido al ojiverde y la desazón que el momento le produjera se disipó.

.

El cielo se oscureció teñido de largas lenguas rojizas. Loki no pudo distinguir si se debía a un incendio o al sol poniéndose. Sentía una gran opresión en el pecho, una ansiedad cuyo motivo no dilucidaba pero que llevaba el nombre de Thor grabado. Estuvo tentado a cubrirse los oídos ante el apabullante estruendo que lo rodeaba. No veía sino sombras borrosas a su alrededor pero reconocía el sonido de una batalla. El acero de las armas encontrándose, los gritos de auxilio de los heridos, las voces dando órdenes, las maldiciones, los gemidos, los escudos restallando. Se enjugó sudor que le empañaba los ojos y por fin distinguió algo que en un principio parecía un estandarte rojo pero que de pronto supo que era la capa de Thor. Corrió hacia él llamándolo a voz en cuello, pero su consorte no volteó a mirarlo. Se le fue acercando, la capa estaba desgarrada en los bordes que titilaban, era aquella prenda bordada en plata élfica que él le había regalado hacía, lo que se sentía, eones. Volvió a gritar el nombre de Thor sin obtener una respuesta. Estaba a pocos metros cuando lo vio tambalearse. Tendió los brazos al frente y lo alcanzó cuando ya se derrumbaba.

–Thor –lo llamó mirándolo ahora tendido en su regazo. El semblante cubierto de polvo y de sangre ajena, pero la mirada azul agotada y hastiada. –Thor –le acarició la frente. Y supo que estaba muriendo. Thor se le moría en los brazos sin poder hacer nada. –Estás herido, dime dónde estás herido –observó su cuerpo maltrecho. Thor llevaba regadas varias lesiones pero ninguna parecía fatal. Loki lo palpó, debía poder hacer algo como en el pasado, debía poder curarlo, restaurarlo a toda su gloria. –Dime dónde estás herido, no veo, no encuentro –le suplicó.

Sintió la mano de Thor cerrarse cálida sobre la suya y lo volvió a mirar. Una lágrima le cayó al dios del trueno en la mejilla, pero no era de él. Era de Loki.

–No llores –le pidió Thor, en su mirada no había dolor. Loki parpadeó haciendo que más lágrimas suyas cayeran sobre el rostro de su amado. Y en ese instante sin mirarlo Thor se había ido.

Escuchó un grito, un auténtico aullido de dolor. Se dio cuenta de que era suyo. Se le sumaron los vagidos de una multitud clamando: "El rey ha muerto".

Sintió que lo halaban de la ropa para apartarlo de Thor. Se aferró a él con desesperación.

–Loki, todo ha terminado, suéltalo– le decían distintas voces pero él se negaba. Se enderezó al sentir un ramalazo de sufrimiento atenazándolo, pues entre el clamor y su propio llanto distinguió la vocecita de un infante.

–¡Papá! ¡Papá!

.

–No, no, no, no… Thor… ¡No! –aquello era una plegaria, y el dios a quien iba dirigida pudo escucharla.

Thor despertó. Se enderezó con los reflejos adquiridos a lo largo de una, aun joven pero experta, existencia de entrenamientos y de combates. Su instinto guerrero le indicó en un segundo que no había peligro, por lo menos no uno físico. La noche lo envolvía pero distinguió en la penumbra su habitación en la mansión de Harokim. La misma que compartía con su consorte. Se giró hacía Loki. El hechicero seguía dormido pero temblaba, no paraba de suplicar por él, ni de gemir quedamente presa de una pesadilla. Thor lo sujetó de un hombro y lo instó a despertar. El ojiverde abrió los ojos aterrorizado.

–Loki, tuviste un mal sueño –le dijo Thor.

–¿Thor? –Loki parecía seguir medio dormido y al parecer le costaba reconocer al rubio.

–Estoy aquí –Thor lo alcanzó del cuello y lo acercó a él. No se lo esperaba, pero Loki le echó los brazos encima abrazándolo y soltando un suspiro de alivio.

–Te vi morir –dijo haciendo más fuerte su abrazo. Thor le respondió aquel gesto rodeándolo con los brazos también. Pudo sentir el corazón de Loki acelerado contra su pecho. –No te lo perdonaré si me dejas. Eres el poderoso Thor, tú nunca caes, pero si lo hicieras no te lo perdonaría, te resucitaría para matarte con mis propias manos por abandonarme. ¿Me oíste?

Thor le acarició los negros cabellos a Loki.

–Te oigo –le respondió tratando de imbuirle calma al ojiverde. –Fue sólo un sueño Loki.

El hechicero asintió y se despegó un poco de Thor. Era visible que continuaba trastornado por esa pesadilla pues tomó el rostro de Thor entre sus manos y entonces lo besó. Thor juraría que probó el sabor salino de una lágrima en ese beso pero no dijo nada, en cambio le respondió a Loki aquella caricia. Sintió que Loki lo besaba con el alivio de saberlo vivo pero con la urgencia de constatarlo a su lado. Loki lo besó no sólo con los labios sino también con todo su cuerpo echándosele encima a Thor hasta acabar prácticamente montado a horcajadas sobre su regazo. El ojiverde no era dado a mostrarse tan efusivo ni a ser sobrepasado por sus emociones. Pero en ese beso y en la forma en que sus manos empezaron a buscar alcanzar el cuerpo de Thor entre la ropa, el dios del trueno entendió que el hechicero trataba de decirle que no quería vivir sin él.

Las delgadas y frías manos de Loki lo recorrieron. La ropa se desvaneció al cabo de un momento, mágicamente por supuesto, Loki le trazó con los labios la línea del mentón y el cuello. Thor se dejó hacer con deleite. Ojalá Loki tuviera pesadillas más a menudo. El hechicero lo colmó de besos, dibujó cada línea de su pecho con los labios mientras se sujetaba de los brazos de Thor. El rubio jadeó cuando Loki llegó a la altura de sus caderas, no pudo evitar una queja cuando Loki siguió de largo por sus piernas. Dejó que su amante lo recorriera hasta los dedos de los pies, que lo mordiera en los muslos y que lo probara por donde quisiera; como si reclamara su cuerpo para él. Se comportaba como si en verdad Thor hubiera muerto y tuviera una nueva oportunidad de tenerlo a su lado. El dios del trueno pensó que debería detenerlo en esa locura espoleada por un sueño pero entonces finalmente sintió la lengua de Loki, tibia y suave, sobre su miembro y se dio cuenta de que la verdadera locura sería detenerlo. Gimió cuando Loki lo succionó, su lengua ya experta en la geografía de Thor, chupándole la punta como quien prueba un manjar, y lamiéndole el tronco hasta que Thor sintió que le dolía de tan duro que estaba. Loki lo engulló apretándolo con su boca y su garganta y a Thor se le olvidó todo.

Cuando Loki lo tuvo tal como lo quería, lo soltó y se le montó en el regazo. Le buscó los labios y la mirada. Y lo besó cuando sus manos, que ya no eran frías, lo guiaron hacía su interior. Thor lo abrazó mientras lo penetraba ganando centímetro a centímetro con ayuda de Loki que lo guiaba pero que además hacía presión hacia abajo. Sintió los gemidos de Loki contra sus labios conforme se adentraba en él. Loki se estremeció cuando lo lograron; sudando, palpitante y necesitado de Thor. Se aferró a la espalda del rubio y onduló sobre él. Thor sintió los dedos de Loki clavados en su espalda mientras el hechicero lo cabalgaba incansable. Le empezó a ver el orgasmo cuando Loki echó hacía atrás la cabeza; y gimió su nombre. Cuando lo hacían a veces Loki explotaba primero y dejaba que Thor siguiera a su entero gusto hasta llegar también; a veces pasaba al revés y Thor remataba a Loki con los dedos o con la lengua, pero también había ocasiones en que estaban tan compenetrados, tan volcados en el otro que se venían juntos. Loki buscaba que esta ocasión fuera así. Se mordió los labios y trató de rehacerse un poco.

–Ayúdame –gimió pues el cuerpo no le daba para lo que pretendía. Thor lo sostuvo por la cintura ayudándolo con su portentosa fuerza a dárselo como lo necesita, y Loki pudo tensarse y apretar a Thor dentro de él. El rubio gritó conforme la fricción se incrementaba. No estaba seguro de en qué momento el hechicero se volvió tan hábil. Las embestidas se volvieron más feroces. Thor no soltó a Loki y lo ayudó a empalarse. Loki gritó y arqueó el cuerpo pero lo resistió sin desfallecer. Los dos tan al borde. –No resisto, vamos, necesito sentirte –le imploró; y la forma en que Loki casi le rogaba, en que se estaba conteniendo de venirse antes que él, la forma en que lo apretaba y gemía, todo eso empujó a Thor al orgasmo. Al sentirlo derramarse en su interior, Loki explotó también manchando el abdomen de ambos.

El hechicero se derrumbó sobre Thor quien lo estrechó en sus brazos. Iba a girarlo para tenderlo a su lado pero Loki se quejó.

–No te salgas todavía –nunca le había pedido eso. –Quiero tenerte lo más que pueda.

Thor le sonrió y suspiró. Tenía el rostro de Loki apoyado en el hombro. Estaban húmedos y pegajosos, su consorte normalmente usaba su magia para asearlos de inmediato pero en esta ocasión pidió quedarse tal como estaban y Thor lo complació.

–Fue sólo un sueño, estoy aquí contigo –no le podía prometer que jamás morirá, eso sería demasiado necio aun para él.

–Ese sueño se ha desvanecido –dijo Loki. –Pero la sensación de pérdida sigue aquí. ¿De verdad me dejarías atrás?

–No por gusto –le susurró Thor. –Con el sino que tenemos te apuesto a que nos moriremos el mismo día. –Loki se enderezó para mirarlo esperanzado. –De viejos y en la misma cama, con suerte nos da un infarto follando –el hechicero lo miró mal pero sonrió.

–Eso me gustaría, morir junto contigo, aunque si te mueres así no irás al Valhala –Thor se encogió de hombros como si le diera igual.

–De todos modos no creo que mi alma pueda ir al Valhala porque es tuya –Loki le dio un beso en la mejilla en vez de censurar tales sentimentalismos como normalmente haría. –¿Nunca lo has sentido? A veces cuando lo hacemos siento que estamos tan juntos que compartimos el alma.

–¿En serio? –Loki lo miró como maquinando algo –a ver si no resultas ser sólo palabrería vacía.

–Yo jamás soy palabrería vacía –se ofendió Thor. Loki se apartó finalmente, el miembro blando de Thor se deslizó fuera de su cuerpo y Thor sintió que ya lo extrañaba. El hechicero empezó a escribirse sobre el pecho con la punta de sus dedos, usando su piel como pergamino, las palabras se marcaron en el tenue resplandor de su magia a falta de tinta. –¿Qué haces?

–Lo pongo por escrito –Thor miró aparecer las palabras: "Yo, Thor Odínson, juro compartir mi alma con Loki Odínson del linaje de Laufey, desde este momento…" –¿Qué plazo le pongo?

–Usa el convencional: por la eternidad.

"Y para toda la eternidad". Terminó aquello Loki. Luego, sin que Thor tuviera que pedírselo se puso a escribir el juramento correspondiente sobre la piel del dios del trueno, empezando con: "Yo, Loki Odínson del linaje de Laufey juro…"

–Y ahora fírmalo –le pidió Loki.

Thor sonrió y apoyando el índice en la piel de Loki escribió su nombre que quedó flotando en el aire y luego se desvaneció. Loki firmó sobre él y por fin pareció más tranquilo. Lo habían abandonado muchas veces en su vida sin que aquello le impidiera simplemente seguir adelante sin mirar atrás, pero Thor se le había colado bajo todas sus defensas y se le había vuelto imprescindible. La sola idea de perderlo hacía que Loki se retorciera en agonía. Por fin, con el cuerpo relajado luego de yacer juntos y con la ingenua idea de que Thor lo quería tanto que hasta le compartiría su alma, Loki volvió a conciliar el sueño dejando atrás sus demonios.

.

El festival llegó a su fin con una fiesta a rabiar en las calles, al día siguiente los invitados de la corte volverían a Valaskialf pero Finnur no quiso que sus huéspedes se marcharan sin que él hubiera celebrado una fiesta privada en su mansión. Ragnheidur había considerado que a mitad de la fiesta, era un buen momento para volver a hablar de los monopolios y se había llevado dos horas de su tiempo. Thor aún estaba pensando en una frase amable que despachara al gobernador de Gundersheim en esos casos pero aún no lo conseguía. Loki se había retirado temprano tras haberse desvelado la noche anterior y gran parte del día cuidando a Hërin. Cuando el gobernador por fin se marchó Thor se encontró con un puñado de invitados en el salón principal. Los laúdes se habían guardado, las copas y las jarras vacías estaban dispuestas en bandejas por toda la sala y las luces casi consumidas. En la estancia sólo quedaban algunas damas, los hijos de Finnur con otros cortesanos y unos cuantos oficiales.

–Thor –lo llamaron a sus espaldas. Se giró, entre los rezagados estaba Fandral. –Ven a brindar conmigo –dijo su amigo levantando una copa.

–¿Y Amora? –Le preguntó Thor.

–En la habitación, esta exhausta después de pasear por el festival.

–Volstagg dice que estás enamorado de ella –le dijo Thor.

Fandral casi escupió la bebida que tenía en la boca, miró a Thor como si lo hiciera por primera vez y después se rió sin poder evitarlo.

–¿Qué puedo decir? Es increíble. Desde que nos reencontramos en Nornheim estoy enganchado con ella, seguro que por eso lo dijo Volstagg pero no... ella sabe que no es la única en mi vida. Amora es ideal porque no es celosa ni por asomo, no le importa que tenga otras amantes, ni a mí que ella los tenga. Lo nuestro está en vías de convertirse una sana amistad, una vez que… –se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa para que pudiera escucharlo mejor –de hecho estamos pensando en tener, tú sabes, un trío con Threir.

A Thor no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo, no era algo nuevo lo que estaba haciendo Fandral, ni mucho menos. Ellos dos solían tener un vocabulario para referirse a sus respectivas amantes y lo que hacían con ellas sin que los demás supieran, aunque desde luego que los otros sospechaban. "Es muy simpática", significaba que tenía un trasero perfecto. "Tiene buena labia" era para alabar su habilidad en el sexo oral. "Es muy laboriosa", y ella haría todo el trabajo montándolos. "Es muy educada" implicaba que era sumamente flexible. Y un sinfín más para referirse a tamaño de busto, si el prometido se marchaba de la ciudad, si estaba dispuesta a hacerlo en un sitio público, si le gustaba rudo.

–¿Y quién es tu amante? –Lo sacó de sus recuerdos Fandral con la pregunta.

–Loki –respondió entendiendo de inmediato el sentido de la cuestión. Inclusive se rió cuando Fandral lo miró.

–Ajá –pareció concederle –hablo en verdad. Te conozco amigo, y no quiero extender esa palabra. Tú me llevaste a conocer los más sublimes burdeles de los nueve mundos y ahora me estás diciendo que vas de fiel esposo. –Thor asintió pero Fandral continuaba suspicaz.

Thor sabía que no podía darle una explicación como seguramente la daría Volstagg de Margrét, o inclusive lo que Hogun podría decir respecto a Sif. Si es que alguien lograba arrancarle algo a esos dos ya que eran demasiado reservados respecto a sí mismos. Pero cuando pensó en Loki, Thor pensó en lo mucho que le gustaría ya encontrarse en su habitación, tirarse en la cama y enredarse al lado de su amado. Acercarse tanto que pudiera aspirar el olor de su cabello, uno que ya le era necesario para conciliar bien el sueño; pero Fandral continuaba mirándolo, esperando una respuesta.

–Loki es muy simpático, educado y laborioso, tiene muy buena labia, manos de artesano, sensatez y sentido del humor y estoy resumiendo sus muchos atributos –dijo Thor y de pronto Fandral olvidó su escepticismo y rompió a reír.

–Si lo pones así… –Fandral se recargó de su silla de forma cómoda. –No tengo nada en contra de Loki, jamás olvidaré que me salvó las piernas, y el trasero en varias ocasiones, me agrada, mucho más de lo que llegué a pensar. Es sólo qué parece que todos van corriendo contra el tiempo, comprometiéndose y teniendo hijos. Volstagg bebía conmigo, como en los viejos tiempos pero ha dicho que quería ir a ver a Margrét y prometió volver, pues aquí lo sigo esperando pero es claro que no lo hará. Hogun… es Hogun –dijo tras un segundo, no había más qué decir del estoico guerrero. –A Sif la vi con esa mujer pelirroja, la que ganó el segundo puesto el día de ayer; parece muy metida en su papel de diosa de la guerra –y de pronto las palabras de Fandral se fueron perdiendo en su discurso. Thor intuyó que quería decir, que sentía que lo dejaban atrás.

–Amora parece una buena mujer –le dijo –si un día te animas… no estaría mal –le dijo Thor dándole una palmada en el hombro poniéndose en pie.

–Cuando Jötunheim se descongele… –prometió Fandral.

Thor le dejó ahí, estaba seguro de que su amigo encontraría pronto el camino hasta la cama de Amora. Él hizo lo propio yendo a sus habitaciones, encontró a Gellir custodiando aquel pasillo. En aquella ala de la mansión había un silencio casi absoluto. Procuró no hacer ruido cuando entró a su alcoba, distinguió la figura de Loki entre las sabanas del lecho. Se quitó el manto y el peto de la armadura.

Su padre le había legado artefactos que sólo pertenecían al rey de Asgard, tales como Hugin y Minun, los cuervos de Asgard. No eran aves en sí, aunque se decía que una vez lo fueron, sino reliquias con forma de cuervos negros. Minun era la memoria de los Padres de Todo. Guardaba dentro de sí la historia de Bor, de Cul, de Odín y algún día tendría la de Thor y, seguramente, la de Hërin. Thor no podía esgrimirlo aún pues aunque era el rey, mientras Odín viviera no sería nombrado Padre de Todo. Pero tenía consigo a Hugin, el conocimiento. A través de esa reliquia, que era un medallón con la efigie del cuervo tallada, podía comunicarse con Heimdall. Si se usaba mientras se sentaba en Hliöskjálf podría ver a través de los ojos del guardián, aunque eso último requería poseer cierto seidh y aunque Thor lo había intentado en el pasado no lo había conseguido.

Estaba por quitarse el medallón cuando sintió que se calentaba en su mano y escuchó la voz de Heimdall en su cabeza.

–Thor, han atacado Svartálfheim –le dijo el guardián sobresaltándolo, como para probar que Hugin efectivamente funcionaba. Escuchó el relato que Heimdall le hizo. Aunque él podía escucharlo, no así la gente a su alrededor. Su padre conversaba de manera casi telepática pero a Thor se le hacía extraño hablar con alguien dentro de su cabeza que no fuera él mismo. –El rey Larus ha muerto.

Ahí, en la alcoba de la mansión en completa oscuridad, aquellas palabras le parecieron el peor de los presagios. Estaba a punto de preguntar cómo había ocurrido cuando Heimdall, anticipándose a ello, continuó hablando sobre el ataque sufrido. En Enya, el palacio de Larus, el golpe vino de parte de un traidor; mientras que en la confluencia de los ríos, a Eyvindur lo atacaron sus viejos enemigos, los elfos oscuros.

Thor reconoció que su padre sabría que hacer de inmediato en cuanto a la política, él soltó un suspiro en muestra de alivio de saber que su amigo estaba vivo.

–¿Siguen bajo ataque? –Quiso saber. Notó que Loki se removía en la cama al escucharlo, no pretendía despertarlo pero le constaba que su esposo tenía el sueño ligero cuando no dormía junto a él.

La respuesta era un no. Los elfos se marcharon en sus drakares poniéndose lejos del alcance de los elfos de luz y de la vista de Heimdall pero no era todo. Tenía noticias que darle sobre Vanaheim, unas que Thor no entendía a qué iban hasta que se las narró.

–¿Hablas con Heimdall? –Intuyó su esposo enderezándose en la cama a esperar que la conversación finalizara.

Thor dejó que parte de su peso descansara contra la mesa que tenía detrás de él, la conversación finalizó por fin, aguardó un momento pero después de un segundo terminó de desvestirse. Sabía que no había nada que hacer por el momento, no era cuestión de salir corriendo con los elfos por lo ocurrido, si Eyvindur necesitaba su ayuda se lo haría saber, y en cuanto a Vanaheim…

–¿Qué pasa? –Inquirió Loki tendiéndose de nuevo en la cama al comprender que Thor se recostaría a su lado. Heimdall no era dado a hablar sólo porque sí.

–Larus está muerto –susurró Thor. Lo que se le hacía horrible pensar, era lo que Heimdall le relató, que falleció en su oficina privada, por la mano de uno de sus súbditos. Thor pensó en decirle a Ertan que debía redoblar sus fuerzas, no era posible que a un rey le sorprendieran de esa manera, además, Larus era un guerrero nato. –Parece que lo asesinaron los elfos oscuros, Eyvindur está herido pero su vida no corre peligro. –Los ojos verdes de Loki no cambiaron en absoluto de expresión pero parecía más concentrado que nunca. –En Vanaheim, Ausmünd parece querer aprovechar la caída de Larus para coronarse rey. –Hasta Thor entendía que lo había hecho así porque eran los svartá los que tutelaban a los vanir –tal vez destierre a los gemelos y a su madre; eso lo sabremos mañana temprano –terminó de confiarle.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Thor rodeó a Loki por los hombros, vaya manera más lúgubre de terminar una festividad de Høstblót.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Capítulo II

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO II

* * *

><p><strong>Breves notas de la autora<strong>:

Créditos financieros a los mismos de siempre, como siempre. Quiero agradecerles a las personas que dejaron favorite, follow, leyeron la historia pero especialmente, a quienes nos dejaron un review. ¡Gracias! Los comentarios no sólo son el combustible que anima las historias sino que también nos ayudan con la retro alimentación que nos hacen. Gracias, gracias, así que anímense y dejen sus comentarios, pues no hacerlo, es como agarrarnos una teta y echarse a correr.

Ejem, bueno a lo que vamos. Un breve resumen acerca de dos personajes que aparecerán en este capítulo (esto paso en Ardides y Mentiras): Hagen, príncipe heredero de Nornheim, vendió su alma a Surtur a cambio de poder convertirse en dragón. Se enamoró obsesivamente de Loki e intentó seducirlo para finalmente ser vencido por Thor y Loki. Acabó en Hel, ayudó a Loki a escapar de ahí, casi se muere y fue llevado a Svartálfheim bajo la protección de Eyvindur para recuperarse. Ambos, el elfo y él, tuvieron un amorío secreto siendo muy jóvenes. Para aceptarlo en su reino, Larus hizo que Hagen renunciara a la línea de sucesión decantando el trono norn en Karnilla. Supuestamente los elfos le injertaron una piedra llamada sahya, la cual explotaría si él se convirtiera en dragón matándolo. Pero en realidad Eyvindur cambió la piedra por una inofensiva, pero eso Hagen no lo sabe.

Quiero hacerles la invitación a unirse a un foro temático, quienes deseen saber más de este maravilloso espacio, comuníquense directamente con LadyMischievous07 por pm ;3

Sin más,

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU, sangre y tripas, M. **

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo II:

Eyvindur desmontó con un movimiento fluido y sonrió ante la vista del observatorio de su mundo. Hacía aquellos retiros por lo menos una vez al año; si no fuera el príncipe heredero sin duda querría ser un sabio, dedicado a meditar, a la astronomía y a los ritos religiosos. Incluso había preferido acudir al observatorio que al festival de Høstblót en Asgard.

–Y pensar que ahora mismo podríamos estar de fiesta –se quejó la voz de Hagen tras él, a su guardián no le había hecho gracia su decisión.

–Tienes talento nato para entretenerte, estoy seguro de que aun sin que busques diversión, ésta sabrá encontrarte a ti –le dijo Eyvindur. Hagen le rezongó algo más que no alcanzó a descifrar.

Habían llegado a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, por lo que los sabios astrónomos estaban durmiendo, no hubo nadie para recibirlos pero al elfo no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Eyvindur se dirigió a su habitación en el edificio anexo al observatorio y Hagen lo siguió llevando el escaso equipaje que portaban. Ya antes habían estado ahí juntos pero parecía que había ocurrido en otra vida y ninguno de los dos hizo la mínima alusión a lo acontecido aquella vez.

Comieron juntos de manera frugal, acomodaron las cosas que llevaban cada cual en su propia alcoba. La de Hagen estaba al lado de la de Eyvindur, siempre era así. Cuando cayó la noche y los sabios despertaron, al dragón le pareció que se había vuelto invisible. Eran seis los sabios que vivían ahí, recibían el título istyar, que significaba erudito en élfico y que era a todos los efectos un título nobiliario, eran tres hombres y tres mujeres. Recibieron a su príncipe con saludos cordiales que extendieron también a Hagen, se acordaban de él. Eyvindur se fue con ellos sin importarle dejar de lado a su guardián. Hagen los dejó estar, a él no le interesaba la astronomía. Mejor se marchó a procurarse la cena y a echar una siesta. Había algunos sirvientes en el hogar de los sabios y a Hagen se le ocurrió encargarle a uno llevar un mensaje a la corte.

Los siguientes días Hagen casi no vio a Eyvindur, quien se adaptó muy pronto al horario de los sabios, dormía del mediodía hasta el anochecer y se la pasaba en vela haciendo cosas que a Hagen se le antojaban demasiado espirituales y misteriosas como para que pudiera entrometerse en lo más mínimo. Por las mañanas Eyvindur trabajaba en su taller armando artefactos igual de inteligibles que él. El dragón negro empezó a cansarse pero la cosa se puso peor.

–Aunque habitualmente vas a dónde quiera que yo esté, necesito que no me perturbes por los próximos tres días –le dijo Eyvindur y Hagen rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Cómo demonios le hago para ser menos estorboso? Por favor dímelo mi señor –le puso mucho sarcasmo a la frase "mi señor" –sólo si me muero te podría perturbar menos.

Eyvindur lo escuchó sin alterarse y Hagen notó la emoción en su mirada. Ya estaba acostumbrado al carácter del elfo, a su impaciencia, su mal genio, su rencor, pero sobre todo a que su hermoso semblante pareciera cincelado en mármol, pues nunca traslucía emociones, por lo menos no emociones agradables. Sin embargo en esta ocasión Eyvindur sonrió y se veía tranquilo y feliz.

–Tienes razón, te has portado con suma discreción. Sé que querías ir a ese festival en Asgard pero ocurre justo en el equinoccio de otoño y concuerda con algo importante que pasa aquí también. –Hagen lo miró extrañado esperando que eso importante incluyera un poco de algarabía y vino. –Nuestra reliquia armoniza con la luz y por ello, ante el decaimiento del sol durante el equinoccio se manifiesta fuera de su contenedor. Es trabajo de los sabios emplear su seidh para aplacarla. –El dragón negro lo miraba como si hubiera enloquecido.

–¿Y eso te pone feliz?

–Si –admitió Eyvindur –me permitirán a mí ser quien se ocupe de ella este año, sólo una vez antes he tenido esta oportunidad pero istyar Niriel estuvo conmigo. La energía de la reliquia se siente… –Eyvindur buscó las palabras por un momento pero renunció al cabo, –creo que no podrías entenderlo.

En efecto, no lo entendía. Se separaron pues el elfo quería terminar un presente que le tenía al sabio Aldor. Un extraño cofre que se supone debía capturar la luz de las estrellas.

.

Esa noche cuando Eyvindur estaba por acudir al observatorio se tomó un momento para hablar con Hagen. Había decidido compensarlo por su arrebato previo de severidad, iba a prometerle organizar una celebración a su regreso a Vilwarin, la capital del reino. Se tomó la confianza de abrir la puerta de la alcoba de Hagen sin llamar primero. Se lo encontró retozando con una elfa, la cual soltó un gritito de sorpresa y se enredó en las sábanas para ocultar su desnudez. Eyvindur alcanzó a verle el cabello rubio platinado, casi tan claro como el suyo; la conocía, era Finduilas, la hija del general Teros. En el tiempo que Hagen llevaba viviendo entre los elfos ya se había echado encima múltiples amantes; inclusive se había ganado una amonestación por parte de Eyriander debido a su éxito entre las damas.

–Hagen, una palabra –le dijo Eyvindur como si aquello no le resultara inusual; cerró la puerta y volvió a su propia habitación. Hagen lo alcanzó al cabo de un momento ya vestido.

–¿Estoy en problemas? –Le preguntó a su príncipe.

–No soy tu madre, ni tu padre Hagen, puedes hacer lo que te de la real gana –le dijo Eyvindur perentorio –pero también soy tu señor y no puedo consentir que siembres la discordia y la promiscuidad en este santuario. ¿Desde hace cuánto está ella aquí?

–Desde ayer –le respondió Hagen. Había sido hábil en ocultársela a los sabios. –Perdona que no te dijera nada, estabas ocupado y yo aburrido así que me tomé la libertad de enviarle un mensaje –el padre de la joven estaba en Asgard, en Høstblót, y se habían aprovechado de su ausencia para encontrarse. –¿Le dirás a Teros? –El general elfo tenía un temperamento explosivo que contrastaba con el de sus congéneres. Por una afrenta así, como mínimo retaría a Hagen a un duelo.

–No escucho ni arrepentimiento ni temor en ti.

–Es porque no siento ni una cosa ni otra, te pregunto para tener la espada afilada para cuando vuelva.

–La única manera en que yo le contaría a Teros que has deshonrado a su hija sería acompañado de un: "pero no pienses que esto es un romance infame, mi señor, Hagen me ha pedido consentimiento para desposar a tu hija y se lo he concedido dándome cuenta como lo hice de lo mucho que se aman, te solicitará su mano con las formalidades que un evento así amerita pero cuentan con mi apoyo". ¿Qué te parece?

Ahora sí Hagen parecía algo preocupado.

–No creo que a Finduilas le gusten los cuernos que seguramente voy a ponerle. Ella no quiere casarse conmigo.

–Eres de lo peor. Y de todas escogiste aquella con los parientes más rencorosos y además la haz traído lejos para poder jugar con ella a tu antojo y sin consecuencias –Hagen retrocedió ante su regaño. Por primera vez lució algo avergonzado.

–No la estoy engañando, ella sabe bien que lo nuestro es meramente transitorio. Sea pues mi señor, dado que entre nosotros dos tú eres el sabio, dime ¿qué quieres que haga? –Le dejó la decisión de devolverla a la corte o permitirle quedarse.

–Cómo antes dije haz lo que quieras.

–Aprecio tu discreción.

–No es discreción, es confianza de que sabrás encontrar algo de prudencia –lo amonestó Eyvindur una vez más –me marcho al observatorio.

–No te molestaré en nada –le aseguró Hagen viéndolo alejarse.

Al entrar a su propio cuarto se encontró con Finduilas sentada al borde de la cama, expectante.

–No parecía enojado pero aun así no me atrevería a afirmar que conozco los pensamientos de mi príncipe. ¿Qué te dijo? –Estaba temerosa de la reacción de Eyvindur.

–No pasa nada. Te dije que es mi amigo y aunque su sentido del pudor le impide alegrarse por nosotros, nos respalda –ella se mostró muy impresionada por lo que Hagen dijo.

El hijo de Larus la intimidaba, por lo que le fascinaba la forma en que Hagen lo trataba; y era entonces que se recordaba que a pesar de que ahora su adorado sirviera a Eyvindur, en realidad había nacido príncipe. Eran pocos los que conocían su origen en la corte, quienes asociaban su nombre al del hijo de Gerenot terminaban diciéndose que no podían tratarse del mismo pues el heredero de Nornheim había muerto, el mismísimo Thor lo había matado. Además nadie pensaba que Larus aceptaría a alguien tan peligroso como el dragón negro en su reino. A Finduilas la halagaba el que Hagen le hubiera confiado su verdadera identidad. Había sucumbido a la atracción entre ambos aun cuando nunca se había planteado vivir un amor clandestino.

–Ven a mí entonces, la noche es joven –le tendió una mano y él se acercó sin dudar.

.

Hagen se despertó en la madrugada cuando sintió a Finduilas moverse entre sus brazos.

–¿Escuchas eso? –le dijo ella. Él no tenía oídos de elfo así que tuvo que prestar especial atención, captó las notas de una melodía cantada en élfico. Ya hablaba el idioma con fluidez pero a pesar de eso no distinguió ninguna palabra.

–Es Eyvindur –lo que si distinguió fue la voz. –¿Qué está diciendo?

–Está hablando en alto élfico, se usa sólo para rituales y en ocasiones especiales, me cuesta discernirlo –Finduilas aguzó el oído, había recibido algunas lecciones por parte de su padre Teros de aquella variante de su idioma, pero, lo admitía con algo reproche hacía sí misma, no puso empeño en aprender. Distinguió la palabra vida, _kuile,_ y la palabra luz, _ilma_. –Creo que está orando.

Ella abrió la ventana y se asomó. Hagen la tomó de la cintura y volvió a meterla.

–Los sabios –le recordó –por la noche es cuando están más despiertos. –Él la sustituyó y se asomó. Desde donde estaba podía ver el observatorio iluminado por un resplandor tenue. Hagen recordó lo que Eyvindur había dicho de qué iba a enlazarse con la reliquia de su mundo. Se percató de lo poco que entendía realmente a su amigo. –No alcanzo a mirarlo y sería contraproducente interrumpirlo. –Finduilas asintió totalmente de acuerdo.

–En las celebraciones siempre se rehúsa a cantar, ahora que lo escucho no entiendo el motivo.

–No le gusta llamar la atención –le explicó Hagen. Ella se mostró sorprendida de que él supiera algo así acerca de Eyvindur. –Como sea, dado que hemos sido despertados creo que sería negligente de mi parte no honrar tu belleza como se merece –le comentó con una sonrisa de complicidad. Buscó besarla pero ella giró el rostro.

–No esperarás que consienta cada vez que el deseo hace presa de ti –replicó pero igualmente sonreía y él entendió que deseaba más cumplidos.

–En todo caso, si no puedo saciar mi anhelo, es culpa tuya, y de tus labios, tus ojos y tus cabellos.

–¿Sólo de eso? –Hagen se rió. Disfrutaba de ese juego, ella acabaría cediendo, estaba seguro. Finduilas lograba sacarle ese lado consentidor, así que le permitía salirse con la suya y procuraba mantenerla contenta. –Espera, ¿escuchas eso? –volvió a interrumpirlo.

En ese momento el dragón estaba más interesado en tener a la joven que en escuchar el canto de Eyvindur por muy hermoso que fuera, sin embargo Finduilas le estaba apretando los hombros nerviosa. Hagen se incorporó sintiéndose acechado. Fue a la ventana con cautela y miró en derredor. Le pareció escuchar un sonido amortiguado entre los árboles que rodeaban el santuario, algo se movía entre ellos sacudiendo el follaje. Aguzó la mirada pero no pudo distinguir nada. Su amante se asomó junto a él.

–Cuidado –le advirtió Hagen pero no lo decía ya por los sabios.

–Puedo ver algo –dijo ella –ahí, veo sombras avanzando hacía el observatorio.

Hagen se dio prisa en echarse encima la ropa como fuera, agarró su espada y salió. Se sabía un blanco visible pues avanzó por el camino que unía los apartamentos de los sabios con el templo. Sin embargo él era así. Sabía que no era nada fácil abatirlo y usaba su fortaleza para atraer a los enemigos en lugar de perder el tiempo buscándolos. Confió en sus instintos de guerrero, se sentía rodeado y observado pero, si era así, ¿por qué no lo atacaban?

–Aguarda –la voz de Finduilas a sus espaldas le sacó una maldición.

–Vuelve –le ordenó pero ella ya llegaba a su lado.

–Me necesitas, tú no puedes verlos, son sigilosos y sus ropas los ocultan con facilidad en la penumbra. –Ella probó tener razón cuando una flecha silbó en el aire tras ellos y le dio en el hombro atravesándoselo de lado a lado y derribándola. La elfa gritó.

Hagen la cubrió con su cuerpo interponiéndose entre ella y un posible nuevo ataque. Sin embargo pasaron los minutos y no se repitió.

–Esto es muy extraño –dijo Hagen permitiéndose inclinarse a revisar a Finduilas. Ella se sostenía gimiendo quedamente. No era una herida fatal como Hagen pudo comprobar, casi no sangraba pero no podía simplemente remover la saeta. –Te atacó y falló, pero entonces ¿por qué no intentó rematarte? –Los dos se miraron y lo entendieron. Porque se había confundido, el cabello era similar así que la pensó otra persona. –Lo siento –le dijo Hagen, iba a tener que dejarla.

–Igual es mi príncipe, corre a su lado –repuso ella. Hagen sacó una daga de entre sus ropas y se la tendió. Esperaba que no necesitara defenderse por sí misma.

Irrumpió en el interior del observatorio como una tromba. Aquellos extraños enemigos seguían sin darle la cara.

–¡Istyar Niriel! –La llamó a voz en cuello, –¡Lord Aldor! –empezaba a encontrarse más intrigado que preocupado cuando un grito lo atrajo.

–¡Hagen! –La sabia gritó su nombre desde el vestíbulo del templo.

El dragón irrumpió y la encontró acorralada por una decena de aquellas oscuras figuras. A la luz de las antorchas pudo vislumbrar sus formas de una buena vez. Portaban ropajes de cuero negro, e iban cubiertos con una capucha que ocultaba sus cabellos y sus rostros. Iban armados hasta los dientes, de una hojeada Hagen pudo ver dos juegos de dagas sujetas al cinturón, una espada, algunas extrañas esferas oscuras y en la espalda llevaban en bandolera flechas y una ballesta.

Si todavía no mataban a la sabia era sólo porque había ido a refugiarse a los pies de la estatua de Berthandi y al parecer no querían derramar sangre delante de la efigie de la norna. Hagen se los agradeció internamente pues él hubiera blasfemado.

Hagen no dudó en meterse de lleno en la pelea. Se gritaron órdenes en un idioma que le sonó familiar pero del cual no pudo distinguir ninguna palabra, aunque igual, el tono en el que fueron dichas le dejó en claro que eran órdenes de atacar. Procuró interponerse entre la anciana Niriel y los encapuchados, quienes dejaron de lado cualquier dogma religioso y sacando las ballestas abrieron fuego sobre ambos.

.

Eyvindur había escuchado los gritos de los istyar pero no pudo moverse de su lugar. Sellar la reliquia tenía prioridad en ese momento por encima de cualquier cosa, además de que casi había culminado su labor. Empujó la energía que permitía a su raza viajar por los mundos pero que era también la base de su religión y de su tecnología a un tiempo. Su magia, esencialmente, persuadió a aquella fuerza de volver a anidar en el corazón del observatorio. El recinto en el que se encontraba era el centro del templo, a donde había conducido a Hagen alguna vez. El planetario, los telescopios, el techo abierto hacía las estrellas, el fluir del río a través de esa cámara; todo seguía como aquella ocasión que a veces le parecía que no había ocurrido.

Las puertas fueron derribadas y un grupo de figuras irrumpió contrastando su violencia contra la luz y la calma casi sagrada que se había respirado apenas unos instantes antes. Uno de ellos se adelantó denotando que era el líder. Dio la orden de matar a Eyvindur y sus hombres se apresuraron a cumplirla. Le apuntaron con armas de intrincada hechura. El hijo de Larus no hizo ademán de escapar en cambio murmuró un hechizo, el mismo que usaba para armar piezas de arte e ingeniería.

– ¡Fuego! –Tiraron o al menos lo intentaron pues los mecanismos de sus armas se vieron trabados por el hechizo de Eyvindur.

–Si quieres darme muerte –le habló al líder del grupo –tendrás que hacerlo con tus propias manos.

No había arma de largo alcance que pudiera con él, tal como lo acababa de demostrar. Se mostró tranquilo y casi arrogante, como si no le preocupara morir. De hecho, estaba seguro que era cuestión de instantes para que Hagen hiciera una de sus entradas destruyendo todo a su paso y vociferando altanero.

Los guerreros desenvainaron pero con un gesto su líder los frenó. Apuntó con sus manos al planetario que pendía sobre Eyvindur y con un movimiento suyo aquellos objetos parecieron cobrar vida, se desprendieron de sus soportes y se lanzaron como proyectiles hacía el príncipe. Eyvindur reaccionó frenándolos a su vez con su magia. Ahora estaba intrigado por la identidad de sus atacantes.

– ¡Eyvindur! –Su guardián ya llegaba.

El elfo lo miró, no era el primero al que rescataba esa noche. Llevaba varias flechas clavadas en el cuerpo, en la espalda y en los brazos; pero parecía que eso le era sólo un pequeño incordio. Además de eso Hagen se presentó desarmado.

El príncipe se aprovechó del momento de distracción para conjurar otro hechizo y hacer volar las piezas del planetario contra los encapuchados. Su líder intentó frenarlas y casi lo logró pero varias hicieron blanco. De entre los que quedaron de pie cuatro de ellos se le fueron encima a Hagen con espadas en ristre, pensando que podrían hacerlo pedazos. Se recubrió de escamas con prontitud. El primer golpe lo paró con un brazo y el segundo lo detuvo sujetando el filo con la mano desnuda. Para el filo de esas armas y la fuerza de quienes las esgrimían, era imposible penetrar su piel de monstruo. Sus atacantes maldijeron y esta vez distinguió una palabra dicha: urulóke.

Hagen sonrió, un dragón, eso es lo que era. Sus ojos tornaron ámbar y permitió a su cuerpo adoptar más escamas y garras. No debía transformarse por completo a riesgo de que la bomba en su interior estallara pero su forma semi humana le bastaba. Atrapó una espada y la quebró como si fuera de juguete.

–Por favor, hagan de esto un reto –se burló de ellos antes de empezar a hacerlos trizas tan sólo con sus manos desnudas.

El líder estaba gritando nuevas órdenes a sus hombres que ya se levantaban luego del ataque de Eyvindur. Al parecer tenían más armas. Una especie de esferas negras incrustadas con pequeñas piedras rojizas. Eyvindur las distinguió, eran sahya, la misma piedra que, supuestamente, Hagen portaba dentro de sí. Los enanos las usaban en la minería como explosivos, respondían al calor. Uno de ellos trató de lanzársela a Hagen pero el dragón, aun cuando no podía saber lo que era eso, no iba a permitir que lo amenazaran con extraña hechicería. Le lanzó una llamarada al atrevido y el artefacto estalló borrando a su portador en el acto. La explosión fue tan fuerte que los muros se cimbraron.

Los invasores parecían dispuestos a todo, incluso a su propia muerte, con tal de conseguir su cometido que no podía ser otro que dar muerte a Eyvindur. El líder fue hacía él mientras sus hombres se lanzaban, suicidas, contra Hagen. Lo rodearon e intentaron sujetarlo. El dragón arrancó algunas cabezas antes de que lograran colgársele encima y, prácticamente, sepultarlo con sus cuerpos. Eyvindur adivinó que se proponían hacer estallar las piedras sahya encima de Hagen. Las convocó hacía él desarmándolos y dejándolos a merced de su guardián. Las dirigió hacía el techo e intentó hacerlas salir a través del hueco que abría el recinto hacía cielo abierto. Sin embargo el líder de los encapuchados usó su magia para frenarlas a mitad del camino. Eyvindur aumentó la potencia de su hechizo y el otro lo notó porque entonces cambió de idea. No iba a pelearse con él en un aspecto en que el príncipe ya había demostrado ser superior.

–Muerte al usurpador –le dijo y usando su seidh le lanzó una llamarada a las piedras.

Hagen corrió hacía Eyvindur pero era imposible alcanzarlo a tiempo. La explosión destrozó los telescopios. La onda expansiva golpeó con fuerza a Hagen lanzándolo de espaldas hacía el suelo. Dio sobre el mármol con todos sus huesos sintiendo el daño cimbrarlo; y Eyvindur había estado justo debajo del estallido. Se levantó, por inercia, sacudió la cabeza, escuchaba un molesto zumbido. Procuró enfocar la mirada. Aun había enemigos con vida pero igual tenían dificultades para moverse. Al centro del templo donde un momento antes había visto a Eyvindur había ahora una pila de escombros.

–Más te vale estar vivo –masculló Hagen. Se obligó a sostenerse de pie. Junto a él había quedado el cadáver de uno de los guerreros. La capucha se le había caído y yacía con la mirada fija en la nada. Por los ojos, supo lo que eran. Tenía la esclerótica negra y el iris azul. –Elfos oscuros –su voz retumbó en su cabeza.

Los elfos que quedaban con vida se movilizaron a su alrededor pero estaban huyendo. A Hagen le dieron igual en ese momento, pero como hubieran aniquilado a Eyvindur se ocuparía de cazarlos por todos los mundos, eso se los juraba. Los fue maldiciendo mil veces mientras removía los pedazos de mármol y de hierro retorcido.

–Eyvindur –lo llamó hasta que encontró su mano.

Se apresuró en su labor redoblando esfuerzos. Encontró a su amigo bajo la base de uno de los telescopios. Se la quitó de encima de un empellón. El elfo yacía boca abajo, tenía una pierna encajada en una barra de hierro que la explosión debía haberle lanzado con la fuerza de una estocada, estaba tumbado entre cientos de esquirlas de cristal. Por su entrenamiento militar y sus vivencias en la guerra, Hagen sabía que lo peor de un ataque así era el daño interno; cómo el elfo tuviera reventadas las vísceras o roto algo importante estaría perdido. Había sangre pero por la cantidad dedujo que no había ningún corte letal. Ahora la pierna…

–Hagen –la voz de Finduilas lo alertó. Se enderezó, ya podía escuchar con mayor claridad. Su amante llegó sin la flecha que la hiriera, con el hombro vendado y el brazo sujeto a su cuerpo. Iba escoltada por cuatro de los sabios y por varios soldados los cuales portaban los cascos plateados y las capas azules de Vilwarin, la capital del reino. Entendió que por eso los elfos oscuros se habían desbandado. Habían llegado refuerzos y no podían con todos.

–Por Berthandi, nuestro príncipe. –El capitán del grupo era un amigo de Hagen, un elfo con especial destreza para la arquería, se llamaba Belegaer. –¿Están bien?

–Lo estaremos –le respondió sujetando aquel hierro que mantenía a Eyvindur en el suelo. No le pidió disculpas cuando le puso un pie encima de la pierna para retenerla en su sitio y luego dar un tirón a la barra. Se la desencajó de esa manera. Eyvindur se estremeció de dolor y gimió recuperado la conciencia y sentándose de golpe. Hagen se apresuró a apretarle la herida con las manos. Niriel ya llegaba a su lado e improvisó un vendaje. Hagen se sonrió satisfecho de sus habilidades médicas. –¿Ves? –Le dijo a Eyvindur, el cual parecía aturdido pero si había podido moverse así sin gritar de dolor era que no había daño en sus órganos internos. –Una cirugía limpia y una infusión de energía para reanimarte, todo en uno –lo miró y la sonrisa se le congeló.

Eyvindur se sentía embotado; le dolían tantas cosas a la vez que no podía distinguir bien la raíz de su sufrimiento. Le costaba escuchar y pronto notó que apenas podía distinguir voces. Lo peor de todo era que veía todo rojo, trató de limpiarse el rostro pasándose el dorso del brazo pero no logró mejorar nada. Distinguió a Niriel frente a él. Se llevó los dedos a la cara pero ella le sujetó la muñeca con gentileza.

–Príncipe, no –lo detuvo. –Tienes el rostro herido –le aclaró aunque su voz sonó lejana.

–Hagen –lo llamó sabiendo que estaría cerca de él, sintió algo cálido escurriéndole por la boca cuando trató de hablar, las sílabas brotaron algo incomprensibles. La mano de Hagen apareció en su limitado campo de visión, lo sujetó para que lo ayudara a ponerse de pie. El dragón lo auxilió y Eyvindur le vio el semblante desencajado de horror. –Necesito… –quería pedirle a Niriel que revisaran que no hubiera daño estructural en el observatorio. Estaba hecho de cimientos sólidos fruto de la ciencia de los enanos y de los elfos de luz combinada, pero aquel atentado contra su vida podría haber puesto en riesgo algo que Eyvindur consideraba micho más valioso que él mismo. Intentó hablar de nuevo pero el istyar Aldor ya iba hacía él y le hizo ademan de callar.

–Nosotros lo cuidaremos –le dijo y el príncipe entendió que se refería al observatorio no a él.

Hagen lo levantó entre sus brazos y Eyvindur se sujetó de él como pudo.

.

El dragón dejó a su príncipe en manos de Lord Aldor, que además de sabio era un sanador y uno de los lores del reino. Él en cambio se encerró en su habitación con Finduilas la cual no cesaba de llorar silenciosamente. Maldijo aquel sitio donde no había un poco de vino para pasarse los dolores de la jornada.

–Ven –la llamó mientras se arrancaba la camisa –necesito que me ayudes.

Él se regeneraba por sí mismo, pero necesitaba que le extrajera las flechas que llevaba encajadas para que la magia de Surtur funcionara. La elfa se puso a ello empleando su brazo ileso, tirando de cada saeta con cuidado, girándolas para no romper la punta hasta arrancárselas. No se dijeron ninguna palabra. Hagen no se quejó mientras ella trabajaba aunque estaba tenso, en cambio tenía los pensamientos puestos en Eyvindur. Siempre pensó que su maldita belleza era eterna, que aquel rostro altivo tardaría siglos en ser mancillado por la vejez pero nunca pensó...

–Es que no está hecho para luchar –murmuró. No era como él que había recibido ya muchas heridas y salía indemne, que había estado en tantos combates y en la guerra; que se había batido con el dios del trueno, con Loki, con Starkag, con los lobos de Hel y con tantos otros; y sin embargo ahí seguía. Sentía la rabia bullendo en su interior, una poderosa hambre de muerte y venganza corroyéndole las entrañas.

La puerta se abrió y uno de los soldados de Vilwarin se dirigió a él.

–Aciago es este día que vivimos –le dijo, era Belegaer. –El príncipe ha sido herido y los sabios me exigen que lo deje descansar pero traigo una noticia de palacio que no puede esperar para hacérsela saber. La reina nos envió y acudimos raudos pero aun así llegamos tarde. Hoy la ayuda llega tarde sin que podamos hacer nada.

–Hermosas palabras para decir tristes nuevas –murmuró Finduilas, al parecer ya estaba enterada de las noticias del elfo. Ya había terminado y ahora le limpiaba las heridas a Hagen con un paño, se empezaban a cerrar dejando tras de sí un rastro de sangre coagulada.

–Cuéntamelo todo –exigió Hagen.

–El rey Larus, estaba en su despacho junto con su consejero cuando el hechicero real, Rómen, se presentó ante él. A saber que locura se apoderó de él, pero tomando maligno filo cercenó la vida de su majestad. Intentó acabar también con el consejero real y por poco lo logra. La guardia de Enya irrumpió no para proteger sino tan sólo para vengar a nuestro señor, lo sometieron sin misericordia y lo arrojaron en las prisiones del reino –se puso muy serio, casi formal para seguir. –El cuerpo de nuestro rey ni siquiera se había enfriado cuando un grupo de elfos oscuros, la raíz del crimen sin duda, nos atacaron. Fueron rechazados pero su alteza Eyriander previó que el príncipe podría ser un blanco también y nos mandó en su ayuda.

–Larus ha muerto –Hagen no se lo podía creer. Se le hacía absurdo pensarlo. –Debes decírselo de inmediato. Se pondrá furioso como le ocultes una cosa así.

–Lo sé, sin embargo lamento tanto tener que hacerlo. El príncipe y su padre eran muy unidos. –Belegaer se quedó en su sitio a pesar de lo que acababa de decir. Hagen lo maldijo y se puso en pie.

Entró sin anunciarse antes y fue hacia Eyvindur. Aldor estaba trabajando en su rostro. Le estaba zurciendo varios cortes producto de las esquirlas. Hagen procuró no mostrarle la pena que le ocasionaba verlo. Las heridas estaban regadas por su frente y su sien hasta el mentón, una lo había alcanzado en la comisura derecha de sus labios. El sabio era cuidadoso en su labor pero aun así la, anteriormente, hermosa cara del elfo lucía hinchada y deformada. A Hagen le preocupaba sobre todo, lo enrojecido que se le veía el ojo derecho. Temía que pudiera perder la vista de él. Aguardó a que Aldor terminara con su labor.

Eyvindur lo miró. Hagen se le acercó e hincó una rodilla ante él. Le tomó la mano izquierda, la derecha igual la tenía herida, y se la apretó.

–El rey ha muerto –le contó. Eyvindur ni siquiera pestañeó pero le apretó la mano con que parecía que Hagen lo sostenía. –Larga vida a mi rey.

.

Eyriander vio llegar a su hijo escoltado por los guerreros que había enviado en su ayuda. Horas antes que su hijo, le había llegado un mensajero con la noticia de que había salvado la vida, en gran medida por la intervención de Hagen, pero que había resultado herido de gravedad. Ella lo recibió ataviada de blanco, no se había permitido llorar en público la muerte de su esposo, a quien los siglos juntos habían convertido en un hermano para ella más que un compañero romántico, pero que igual había querido entrañablemente. Sin embargo, cuando vio la mitad del rostro de su hijo vendado y las suturas que corrían sobre su mano derecha estalló en lágrimas y se dejó caer. El nuevo rey avanzó hacía ella y tomándola de los hombros la puso de pie.

–Prepara un funeral digno de él –le murmuró sin darle ninguna palabra de consuelo.

Y luego de eso se dirigió al salón del trono donde se sentó sin mayor ceremonia. Sus súbditos a su alrededor se quedaron sin palabras y solamente su guardián se atrevió a romper el silencio. Lo que dijo era sólo para el rey pero los nobles que estaban cerca jurarían que sus palabras fueron: "menudo susto que les has metido".

–Quiero el sello real –dijo –y que convoquen a los cuatro señores de las provincias del reino. Seguramente la noticia de la muerte de mi padre ha corrido y llegará antes que mis mensajeros pero deseo hacerles un llamamiento oficial. He nombrado a Hagen –lo señaló brevemente delante de sus nobles. –Lord protector –lo hizo por el camino y sin ninguna ceremonia. –¿Qué noticias hay de Lord Teros? – Inquirió.

Sus órdenes fueron cumplidas y le dieron razón del general elfo; estaba en Asgard hasta donde ya había llegado la noticia del regicidio, Thor le iba a facilitar viajar por el Bifrost para presentarse ante su nuevo señor esa misma noche.

Su corte estaba desconcertada, quizá esperaban que llorara, que se quejara de su cruel destino que le había arrebatado a un tiempo a su amado padre y la bendita hermosura que las nornas le dieran; pero no hizo nada de eso, en cambio se puso a trabajar de inmediato sin mediar ninguna queja. Tampoco parecía asustado por el hecho de enfrentar enemigos que habían sido capaces de infiltrarse y corromper inclusive a los más cercanos al rey para lograr su asesinato sobre los papeles en que trabajaba.

Esa misma noche llegó Teros, señor del norte; Wose del sur; y Nenar, señora del oeste. En el este mandaba Aldor pero él estaba dispensado de presentarse en la corte pues estaba ocupado con el observatorio. El consejero real, que no era otro que el tío de Eyvindur, estaba herido de gravedad e inconsciente por lo que no podían esperar sino que se recuperara pronto. Todos juraron lealtad a su nuevo señor sin dudarlo.

–Teros, reúne al ejército, quiero que todos estén listos para partir. Le daré veinticuatro horas a Thyra para adherirse nuevamente a nuestra alianza de paz pero si no lo hiciera, atacaremos Menelmakar. –El reino de los enanos.

Teros palideció.

–Mi señor, su padre procuró mantener buenas relaciones con Thyra, atacarla nos conduciría a una guerra deleznable.

–Sólo si le permitimos agrupar a su gente y fortificarse adecuadamente. Quiero que ella sepa que estoy dispuesto a continuar la paz entre nuestra gente pero que no toleraré que intente jugar conmigo. En deferencia a su trato con mi padre es que le daré tiempo de darme una señal de buena voluntad.

Después de aquello Nenar se mostró mortificada al darle las malas nuevas que portaba. Ella comerciaba en mayor medida con Vanaheim y estaba más enterada que nadie de cómo marchaban las cosas en ese reino.

–No bien se supo que su padre había muerto, cuando Ausmünd, aprovechando también la ausencia de sus sobrinos; se ha hecho coronar rey, ha proscrito a los gemelos y a su madre bajo pena de muerte; y también ha desconocido el tratado que el rey Larus y el Padre de Todo habían forjado. Tiene a nuestra guarnición, a los embajadores y a los consejeros reales prisioneros. Peor aún, exige que se le reconozca como rey, que se le admita en el concejo de los reyes y que paguemos un rescate por ellos, afirmando que de no verse satisfecho los hará ejecutar y nos hará llegar sus cabezas únicamente.

Eyvindur no se mostró ofendido por la traición de Ausmünd, ni tampoco preocupado por la amenaza contra su gente en Vanaheim. Aunque sin duda lo que haría a continuación sería crucial. Si cedía a las exigencias de Ausmünd se mostraría débil, pero si lo ignoraba sería tachado de cruel por permitir la muerte de sus súbditos.

–Nenar, ¿te consideras talentosa en el arte de gobernar? –La elfa pareció no haber entendido en un principio.

–Sí, mi señor –le dijo entre extrañada y ofendida.

–Entonces te nombro mediadora de la paz en este asunto, te doy plenos poderes para negociar en mi nombre todo lo que consideres adecuado. Lo único que te digo es que no cederé a sus exhortaciones pero quiero que él piense que sí lo haré.

–Sin duda puedo hacer tales convenios pero en algún punto Ausmünd podría perder la paciencia y sus rehenes lo pagarían.

–Lo sé, ¿puedes conseguirme algunos días? –Ella asintió. –No necesito más –sus lores de cada provincia se veían más que desconcertados, tenían más cuestionamientos que hacerle pero él no los dejó.

–Wose, tú eres astuto y sabio, quiero que averigües todo sobre el regicidio. Quiero saber cómo es que Rómen fue corrompido, si hubo dinero, amenazas o promesas de por medio y quienes exactamente las hicieron. Puedes hacer con él lo que consideres necesario sólo te pido que no permitas que muera. Una cosa les digo, proclamo enemigos de nuestro reino a todos los elfos oscuros y ordeno a todos mis súbditos denunciarlos y apresarlos ahí donde den con ellos –sus hombres asintieron con gravedad. –Deseo despedirme de mi padre –les dijo y se marchó.

.

Hagen lo siguió de cerca. Nadie lo sabía pues fue algo que dejaron hecho desde la confluencia de los ríos, pero estaban enlazados mágicamente. Como antaño, se sostenían mutuamente, pero esta vez era Hagen quien le prestaba su fuerza a Eyvindur. Por eso el nuevo rey no había sucumbido a las heridas que portaba. Su fortaleza ante la pena de perder a su padre ya era cosa suya.

–Prometiste que sería algo temporal, que descansarías y dejarías que te curaran –lo reprendió yendo tras él.

–Después, te he nombrado protector de mi castillo y espero que estés a la altura, considerando lo acontecido no será una labor sencilla.

–Guárdate la pose para tus súbditos. Volviste con vida y yo te estaba cuidando, ¿te parecen referencias suficientes? –Eyvindur lo miró.

–Gracias –suspiró. –Por todo, en verdad te lo agradezco; sin embargo ahora necesito que hagas tu trabajo.

Llegaron ante los aposentos de Larus, donde estarían los embalsamadores preparando el cuerpo para el entierro. Eyvindur abrió la puerta. Hagen lo dejó solo. No quería entrometerse con su dolor. Recordó a Eyvindur en el concilio de los reyes, años atrás. Le vino a la memoria sentado al lado de su padre, consentido, inalcanzable, envidiado por todos.

Ninguno de los dos durmió nada esa noche. Larus llevaba un día muerto. ¿Acaso alguien en el reino pudo conciliar el sueño?

El funeral fue solemne y vasto. Los dolientes parecían interminables. Hagen estuvo al lado de Eyvindur todo el tiempo, lo vio recibir delegaciones de los gremios, de las ciudades y de otros reinos. Estuvieron presentes las reinas madres Frigga y Hanne; Einar, hijo del regente de Nornheim; y Danna, reina de Alfheim. Eyvindur recibió sus condolencias sin gesto alguno que denotara su sentir. Eyriander lloraba en sollozos bajos pero su hijo no derramó ninguna lágrima. Al caer la tarde arribó Tryggvi, príncipe de los enanos para reiterar la fidelidad de su madre Thyra hacia el nuevo soberano. Por lo menos no habría que guerrear con los enanos. Eyvindur lo recibió con los honores correspondientes a su rango y lo hospedó en Enya.

En la noche hubo una cena sobria, a la mesa del rey fueron convidados Teros y los demás señores; sus invitados reales entre los que estaba Tryggvi y, por supuesto, Hagen. Eyriander se disculpó y se recluyó en sus habitaciones. El encuentro fue breve sobre todo por el ánimo lúgubre que pesaba sobre todos. Al final sólo se quedaron Tryggvi, Hagen y Eyvindur.

–Menuda putada te ha hecho ese Ausmünd, aunque era predecible que Hjörtur y Hrafn no podrían mantener el control de su reino sin el respaldo adecuado.

–Ausmünd pronto se va a enterar de que Thor y yo somos un respaldo más que adecuado –le respondió Eyvindur sin ambages dándole a entender que su voluntad prevalecería.

–Supimos que tu ejército se prepara para combatir.

–Sus noticias llevan algún retraso entonces, no se preparan, ya están listos.

–Espero que hayas dispuesto tal cosa para atacar Vanaheim. No cometas el error de confundir amigos con enemigos –habló Tryggvi. Hagen seguía la conversación sin entrometerse. Estaba agotado, quería dormir pero el día estaba lejos de acabarse. Eyvindur lo miró con el ojo izquierdo, el derecho estaba bajo los vendajes que cubrían su rostro.

–Yo espero lo mismo de ustedes. Me atacaron los elfos oscuros –dijo Eyvindur, la falta de sorpresa de Tryggvi le indicó que esa noticia también se había regado por el reino. –Entre sus armas llevaban sahya. ¿De dónde podrían haber sacado tal piedra?

–Aunque nosotros poseemos las mayores vetas de esa piedra, la comerciamos y puede ir a parar a manos de cualquiera –Eyvindur asintió como dando por buenas esas palabras. Le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino y puso sus manos en su regazo. –¿No estarás insinuando que tuvimos algo que ver con la muerte de tu padre y con tu atentado?

–Por supuesto que no lo insinúo –dijo el nuevo rey y de pronto sacó una daga y clavó la mano de Tryggvi a la mesa con ella. El enano gritó pero nadie acudió en su ayuda, al parecer todos los siervos habían recibido instrucciones de no interrumpir. –Esa piedra no tiene ningún valor más que en la minería, sólo ustedes la usaban. No profanes los años que llevamos conociéndonos con mentiras, ¿cómo obtuvieron sahya los elfos oscuros?

–¿Con quién demonios te crees que tratas? Soy el príncipe de los enanos –Tryggvi le sujetó la mano a Eyvindur tratando de liberarse.

–Y yo soy rey. Si no respondes te juro por el alma de mi padre que ordenaré a Hagen quemarte con su fuego maldito –el aludido estaba más que sorprendido por el arrebato violento de Eyvindur pero se dispuso a seguirle la corriente. Tryggvi volteó a mirarlo aterrorizado e incrédulo y él encendió una de sus manos.

–Les dimos el sahya hace años, no sabíamos que acabarían usándola como arma en contra tuya –habló por fin. –Venían de Jötunheim cargados de gelgja, dijeron que podían intercambiarnos una parte por sahya, que les facilitaría sus labores.

–¿Permitieron la entrada de elfos oscuros en el reino? ¿Sin hacerlo del conocimiento de mi padre? –La respuesta de Tryggvi enfureció aún más a Eyvindur.

–No eran cualquier pandilla de elfos oscuros, no eran piratas y asesinos como todos. Se trataba de la flota de Hrimthurs, el gran arquitecto. Él era algo así como una potencia neutral por eso lo admitimos aun en contra de las leyes de Eyrikur.

Eyvindur había oído mencionar en el pasado a ese tal Hrimthurs. Aflojó el agarre sobre la daga y Tryggvi se la quitó.

–Eres un maldito bastardo –el enano se sujetó la mano herida y la envolvió en una servilleta. –Cómo sigas así vas a desatar una guerra.

–Sé que comprendes que esto no fue personal. Tenía que conocer la verdad a toda costa –dijo Eyvindur y se puso de pie para llamar un sanador que atendiera a Tryggvi. –¿Aun puedo considerar vigente el acuerdo de paz entre nuestros pueblos?

–Claro que sí, yo no soy un estúpido insensato como tú –dijo el enano manteniéndose en sus cabales. Eyvindur los dejó. Hagen se acabó la copa de vino, por las nornas, le hacía mucha falta. –Hagen –lo llamó Tryggvi –¿lo hubieras hecho? –Preguntó aduciendo a la amenaza del fuego maldito.

–Si Eyvindur me lo hubiera ordenado, sí.

–Hildetand me contó hace tiempo de ustedes dos –se dolió Tryggvi. –Ten cuidado con Eyvindur, siempre ha estado desequilibrado pero me temo que el regicidio ha terminado de perturbarle la mente. Se supone que somos amigos y míralo. Hoy me apuñaló a mí, mañana podría hacer lo mismo contigo aunque te portes como su leal mascota.

.

Hagen se encontró con un maestre curándole la herida del rostro a Eyvindur para luego obligarlo a beber un tónico que debía adormecer sus dolores, por lo menos los físicos. Tenía estrellados varios huesos debido a la explosión. Necesitaba descansar.

–Partiremos mañana –le dijo a Hagen. –He enviado mensajes para encontrarnos con Thor y los suyos en Vanaheim. Debemos frenar la rebelión de Aüsmund con presteza. He dejado las disposiciones necesarias aquí en Enya. A Rómen lo haré ejecutar a mi regreso, quiero estar presente cuando pague por su traición.

–¿Vas a invadir un reino? No eres guerrero, déjaselo a Teros y quédate en tu corte, descansa un poco –el sanador terminó y los dejó solos tras hacerles una reverencia, incluso a Hagen dado que ahora era un lord.

–No, debo ir, Ausmünd…

–Basta –Hagen se le acercó. El sanador no había vuelto a vendarle la cara, eso era sólo para cuando estaba en público. Las heridas seguían en carne viva y las marcas eran bien visibles; por lo menos el ojo lucía mucho mejor y era un hecho que se salvaría. – ¿Qué es toda esta crueldad? ¿Es esta tu manera de honrar la memoria de Larus? ¿Dónde está la persona que amaba construir? ¿El sabio astrónomo, el ingeniero? ¿Dónde estás? –Le acarició el cabello por miedo a lastimarlo si le tocaba la piel.

Los hombros de Eyvindur se estremecieron, apretó levemente el labio, y lloró. Hagen no dejó de acariciarlo.

–No lo sé. Sólo sé que debo hacer todo esto. Para esto me educó mi padre, debo mantener la hegemonía que alcanzó, asegurar el trono, dar escarmiento a mis detractores. Y tú, necesito que tú estés a mi lado –le dijo entre lágrimas.

Hagen asintió.

–Entonces, por lo menos esta noche descansa –le dijo y se dispuso a dejarlo pero Eyvindur lo retuvo de un brazo.

–Tengo miedo –admitió, con cuidado apartó las lágrimas de su rostro aunque era obvio que le dolía inclusive su propio tacto. –Quédate conmigo esta noche.

.

.

Loki estaba en su nuevo despacho. Desde el festival de Høstblót, recibía peticiones con regularidad y por fin se había interesado en los embajadores. Había decidido que no quería seguir atendiendo asuntos oficiales en su biblioteca. Aquel sitio era muy privado para él como para usarlo para trabajar. Estaba despachando la correspondencia del día. Le dio los toques finales a la carta que redactaba. En eso Thor entró sin anunciarse como era su costumbre.

–No sabía que eras primo de Hjörtur y Hrafn –le dijo a modo de saludo.

Loki lo ignoró un momento, le puso el lacre de la familia real de Asgard y se lo pasó a un muchacho que apareció casi de la nada. Thor lo miraba con fijeza y Loki se percató de ello. El día apenas empezaba y el hechicero ya estaba lleno de sorpresas.

–Thor, te presento a Ari, es mi nuevo secretario –el dios del trueno le dedicó una segunda mirada. El aludido era joven, tenía el cabello negro y corto, la piel morena y los ojos rasgados.

–Es un honor conocerlo en persona su majestad –le dijo a Thor, todo modales y etiqueta, e igual le hizo una reverencia.

–¿Eres de Gundersheim?

–Así es –respondió Ari a la pregunta.

–Envía ese mensaje de inmediato –le dijo Loki y el secretario se despidió de Thor partiendo a realizar el encargo. –Aún lo tengo a prueba, lo escogí por sus referencias, tenía una carta de recomendación de tu prima Vilda, le administraba su residencia en Gladsheim, pero aún más importante, igual estaba recomendado por Hogun; y me dije: si alguien como él le tiene aprecio debe tener cerebro. Hasta el momento se ha desempeñado bien –le explicó Loki sin levantar la mirada de un nuevo documento.

–Entonces, ¿Hjörtur y Hrafn? –le recordó Thor a Loki. Juraría que su consorte se sonrojó levemente. Siempre iba diciendo que aquellos dos eran unos idiotas, en palabras textuales, y ahora resultaba que eran familia.

–Hanne, es mi tía lejana –ni Loki ni ella se habían tomado la molestia de comprobar la genealogía familiar pero lo dieron por hecho. Les era conveniente a ambos contar con el respaldo del otro. –Ya me pasó su costo, tuve que instalarla personalmente en palacio luego de que volviera del funeral de Larus; y ha dado por hecho que no tengo nada más que hacer que almorzar con ella. Aunque admito que es una buena referencia de cuanto acontece en Vanaheim. –Thor se rió. –No creo que hayas venido a hablar de mi nueva familia. ¿En qué puedo servirte su majestad? –Thor dio indicios de acercarse más a él pero Loki levantó una mano en su dirección frenándolo. –Estos son documentos importantes, odiaría que hicieras nada que pudiera desordenarlos –le dijo dando por hecho que Thor tenía ganas de poseerlo. El rubio se rió nuevamente y negó.

–Loki, no soy como tú, no me la paso pensando en eso. –El hechicero lo miró tremendamente ofendido, por la evidente mentira de Thor y porque además le había ganado en su habitual juego de picarse uno al otro. El semblante de Thor se tornó serio. –Me voy a Vanaheim, hoy mismo –le informó. Loki suspiró pero en realidad ya se lo esperaba. –¿Ya sabes cómo están las cosas? – apostaría cien sous contra un escupitajo a que así era.

–Aüsmund está tratando de desmandarse aprovechando el vacío de poder que han dejado la muerte de Larus y el Sueño de Odín –resumió.

Aunque la situación era algo más complicada que eso. El susodicho había sentado sus reales en el trono de Vanaheim, y además de eso había convocado a sus leales partidarios a lo largo del reino para respaldarlo. Encima de todo, y la razón por la cual Thor no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, había pedido que lo aceptaran en el concejo de los reyes, que ratificaran su mandato y que le devolvieran el voto de Vanaheim que Larus había conseguido para Svartalfheim. El colmo de la insolencia fue que tal ratificación se la solicitó a Thor, a Eyvindur y a Thyra, como reyes que eran, pero también a otros que no tenían voto en tal concejo, a Adalster de Alfheim, a Hildetand de Jötunheim y a Karnilla de Nornheim. Eso era bastante insultante. Nadie le respondió a sus peticiones, excepto Thyra pero Eyvindur dijo que ya estaba tomando cartas en el asunto y, por fortuna para él, por el momento la reina de los enanos no era problema de Thor.

–Es una declaración de guerra –Loki tan sólo asintió.

Thor debía luchar por mantener lo logrado por Odín, no podían permitir que Ausmünd se impusiera pues su ejemplo podría inspirar a los demás miembros de la coalición que el Padre de Todo había impuesto por medio de tratados y de la guerra. Loki esperaba que Hagen se mantuviera en sus cabales y no le diera por reclamar de vuelta su trono; o, en dado caso, que Eyvindur ya hubiera considerado esa posibilidad y tomado las medidas preventivas necesarias.

–Te cuento todo esto no sólo porque eres mi consorte al cual junto con estas palabras quiero decirle también que lo echaré en falta, sino también… –Thor hizo una pausa y le tendió algo a Loki, el hechicero lo recibió, se trataba de un disco dorado del tamaño de la palma de su mano, llevaba grabados los cuervos de Odín mirándose de frente, y una inscripción que lo rodeaba, estaba escrito en antiguo aesir pero Loki pudo descifrarla, decía:

"_Yo soy el Rey de Asgard_

_Protector de los Nueve_

_Padre de Todo_

_Esta es mi Voluntad"._

Era el sello real.

–Te estoy informando en calidad de mi regente que eres.

–¿Regente? –Thor asintió. –No me lo esperaba –reconoció Loki aun maravillado ante la hechura del sello en su mano. –Me imaginaba que te marcharías pero pensé que dejarías a cargo al concejo. –Esta vez Thor negó.

–Confío plenamente en ti –Loki sonrió halagado. –Tu palabra será la mía y tu firma será la del rey de Asgard. Ya he hecho que informen a Harma y a los demás concejales. Mi secretario Egill te tiene varios asuntos que están casi resueltos para que les des el visto bueno y te pondrá al tanto del estado actual de nuestra política, asuntos internos, administración y demás avatares reales. –Loki volvió a asentir.

–¿Algo más? –Preguntó de manera pragmática. Thor sonrió dejando de lado los asuntos oficiales.

–Si quieres salvaguardar esos papeles en tu escritorio ven aquí o no respondo por ellos –le pidió Thor.

Loki se guardó el sello, se puso de pie y le echó los brazos al cuello para besarlo. Él también iba a extrañar a Thor. No se habían vuelto a separar desde el nacimiento de Hërin. Loki buscó las palabras adecuadas pero no llegó a cavilar demasiado cuando Thor lo sujetó de las nalgas.

–¿Qué haces?

–Es para el viaje, quiero irme evocando el recuerdo de tus perfectos encantos.

–Palabras casi poéticas para aquello que halagas –se mofó Loki pero ese día Thor andaba inspirado.

–¿Quieres poesía?

–No estaría mal, pero que no sea dedicada a mi trasero. Pensé que te gustaban mis ojos.

–A tus ojos será –Thor carraspeó, sin soltar a Loki. –Tienes unos ojos tan bellos –se los miró –de tan excelso color verde que a mi mente hace pensar en…– el hechicero lo miraba expectante y burlón mientras Thor buscaba la palabra precisa –uvas.

–Las uvas son rojas.

–También las hay verdes.

–¿Y mis ojos son de ese color? Vaya, esperaba una comparación por lo menos con esmeraldas, más no con una fruta.

–Las esmeraldas están sobrevaloradas. –Loki negó ante lo dicho.

– ¿Y las uvas no lo están? ¿Por qué parar ahí? ¿Por qué no mejor intentas unos versos con guisantes?

–Veo que no te gusta mi poesía. Y eso que ya iba con tu cabello –Thor le acarició aquellas hebras negras. –Tu cabello es tan hermoso cómo…no, espera… es tan oscuro como tu…

–Por todo lo que es sagrado, para ya, por piedad –Loki se cubrió los oídos como si en serio aquellas palabras se los estuvieran lastimando. –Te recomiendo que practiques arduamente pero te ruego que lo hagas cuando yo no pueda escucharte. Tal vez el gentil Ausmünd sea un público adecuado; deléitalo con tal lírica a manera de escarnio, te aseguro que nadie en los nueve mundos se volverá a rebelar.

Thor mostró semblante ofendido. La puerta se abrió, era Ari que ya regresaba de su encargo. Se quedó dónde estaba con un aire de circunstancias tan perfecto como el que Loki a veces empleaba. El hechicero le dio un beso rápido a Thor y lo soltó.

–Voy a ver a madre y a Hërin –le dijo el dios del trueno dejando tras de sí una estela de nostalgia y eso que todavía no partía.

.

El grueso del ejército se formó en la explanada a punto de partir. No era ni la mitad de los hombres que se vieron cuando marcharon en la guerra de los Cuatro Reinos. Thor no había considerado que fuera necesario hacer el llamamiento a los civiles con entrenamiento ni a traer a los berserkir de Alfheim, ni las unidades que estaban en Nornheim, ni convocar a los alfh de Asgard. Con él viajarían Sif y Fandral, debido a que Thor había decidido movilizar sólo a los ulfhednar. Hogun volvería a Alfheim; mientras que Volstagg haría lo propio en Nornheim. Debían vigilar que nadie en esos reinos siguiera el ejemplo de Aüsmund. No había un ceremonial suntuoso, no había tiempo para ello pero eso no significaba que el dios del trueno se fuera a marchar sin decirle adiós a su familia. Al lado de Frigga estaba Hanne, que prefería quedarse en Asgard mientras se resolvía el asunto de Vanaheim y que hablaba con sus dos hijos en voz baja. Hogun ayudó a Sif a montar en Freki, le acomodó los estribos y ella le agradeció con una sonrisa. Un séquito de jovencitas estaban apostadas para despedir a Fandral quien se portó tan galante como cabía esperar.

Thor se despidió formalmente, a su madre le dio dos besos en la mejilla mientras ella le pedía que se cuidara en Vanaheim. Finalmente se dirigió a Loki, que tenía en los brazos al pequeño Hërin. El niño se aferró a su papá como si Thor pretendiera robárselo de las manos, siempre pasaba así, si Loki estaba presente, el pequeño ni siquiera lo miraba y aunque lo entendía, no dejaba de sentir cierto rechazo de su hijo. Finalmente sólo le acarició la cabeza.

–Volveré cuando acabe la batalla –le dijo a Loki tomándolo por la nuca para luego darle un corto beso en la boca.

Ya se habían dicho lo demás en la alcoba. Thor tomó a Tanngrisner, lo espoleó precedido de Sif, Fandral; y finalmente los gemelos. Sus caballeros formaron una doble columna tras ellos mientras el sol arrancaba reflejos de las armaduras bruñidas. En cuanto se perdieron dentro de las calles de la ciudad, resonó un clamor. Los soldados de infantería y los habitantes aclamaban a Sif cuando pasaba junto a ellos, aunque sólo la mitad de lo que loaban a Thor. Loki comprendió que su esposo estaba en su elemento, como guerrero. Apenas lo hubo perdido de vista volvió al interior de Valaskialf.

.

.

–Su majestad –el mensajero apareció corriendo –invaden el reino –empezó a decirle pero aun antes de que le revelase la identidad de sus enemigos, él lo supo por la luz. La tarde declinaba y las sombras, que se alargaban por la llegada de la noche, se esfumaron momentáneamente ante el brillo del puente arcoíris.

Hizo venir a sus capitanes entre los que contaba a dos de sus hijos, y mandó cerrar las murallas de Grímsttadir. La ciudad no dormía del todo y no quería que hubiera miedo, ni revueltas, ni siquiera un poco de esperanza.

–Prepárense a combatir –les pidió. Tenía menos de la mitad de su ejército con él, los había convocado a todos pero de eso hacía apenas tres días así que varios de ellos aún no estaban presentes. Igual podía hacer combatir a los civiles pero preferiría no tener que sacrificarlos. Mandó redoblar la vigilancia en torno a sus prisioneros. – ¿En qué están pensando estos insensatos críos? –se dijo.

Pero igualmente, Ausmünd de Vanaheim estaba dispuesto a luchar por el trono.

Pronto supo que sus sobrinos, aquellos que había amenazado con ejecutar como volvieran al reino, estaban ahí, asentados junto con el ejército de sus aliados. Había diez mil asgardianos levantando su campamento y otro mismo número de elfos de luz haciendo lo propio. Cuando se enteró de la muerte de Larus y decidió realizar aquella maniobra, a la que él no le daba el nombre de usurpación, supo que lo estaba arriesgando todo. Esperaba que Eyvindur se plegara a sus peticiones a cambio de sus ciudadanos en su poder; tenía ciento veinte elfos y ochenta ases que estuvieron asentados en Hreyfingin. A cambio de ellos ya había hecho su petición, quería que el concejo de los reyes lo reconociera como soberano de Vanaheim y que le devolvieran el voto que Hjörtur y Hrafn tuvieron vetado debido a su inexperiencia.

Conocía al hijo de Larus. Ese muchacho de aspecto delicado y sublime, metido en sus talleres en lugar de en la arena de entrenamiento. Pensó que estaría demasiado consumido por la pena, pensó que no tendría el temple necesario para iniciar una guerra. En cuanto a Thor, de él si esperaba que respaldara a sus sobrinos, pero pensó que le tomaría mucho más tiempo reaccionar. Sus predicciones habían fallado pero él era un hueso duro de roer. Duplicaban el número de soldados que él tenía disponible en ese momento pero su ciudad podía resistir un sitio prolongado, mientras le llegaban refuerzos de las cuatro esquinas del reino, además de que aun contaba con los rehenes.

Hizo preparar las máquinas de guerra y después hizo venir al embajador aesir bajo su poder. Lo usaría como mensajero a la vez que su liberación serviría de gesto de paz para Thor. Quería tratar de inducirlos a negociar antes de empezar a entenderse con las armas, además de que buscaba ganar tiempo.

.

Thor andaba por el campamento. Sus hombres trabajaban a gran velocidad levantando las tiendas de campaña. No había mandado preparar las máquinas de asedio porque Eyvindur le había enviado un mensaje solicitando que dejara eso en sus manos, dijo que había estado trabajando en varios diseños desde hacía tiempo y que este era buen momento para probarlas.

–Thor –Fandral le dio alcance portando su armadura. –Ya instauré los turnos de guardia y tengo listos los mensajeros que me pediste. En cuanto Hjörtur y Hrafn tengan sus misivas listas los despacharé. –Thor asintió y le hizo una seña de que lo siguiera. Iban a tener su primer consejo de guerra en la tienda de Eyvindur. –Es extraño, ¿no lo crees? Hacer esto sin tu padre, sin Hibald ni Bran, ni Starkag; y sin Hogun y Volstagg.

–Tienes toda la razón. Esperemos haber aprendido bien las lecciones que nos impartieron –dijo Thor más para sí mismo.

Entraron en la tienda del nuevo rey elfo. Sif ya los esperaba ahí pero no estaba sola.

– ¡Thor! Por la barba de Odín, tuve la esperanza de que te trajeras a Loki –el saludo fue de Hagen. Thor frunció el ceño. Junto al dragón negro había un elfo ataviado en brillante armadura plateada el cual sonrió por lo bajo ante el saludo.

–Y yo albergué la esperanza de que Eyvindur te dejara –le respondió.

Fandral saludó a los presentes. Al dios del trueno le seguía resultando extraño tener que ser aliado de Hagen después de toda la mala leche que se habían dedicado uno al otro en la guerra anterior. Si el dragón negro tenía un sentir parecido no lo dejó traslucir.

–Eyvindur está entregando los planos a sus ingenieros militares, miedo me da pensar en las máquinas que saldrán de esa cabeza suya, en un momento vendrá. Igual hice llamar a nuestros reyezuelos destronados. Enviaron unos correos a una ciudad llamada Valle Florido, donde reside su prima Helle, está casada con un tipo con cojones bien grandes, o al menos así lo describieron, esperan que él les preste el ejército del que carecen. Ausmünd seguro está pensando que esos dos no saben ni sonarse los mocos sin ayuda y ahora pretenden ganarle una guerra. A ver que se nos ocurre para quitarle esa idea. ¿Un poco de vino? –Les preguntó sirviéndoles antes de que le respondieran.

Thor bufó pero tomó asiento y probó la bebida. Era vino élfico, bastante suave, lo cual estaba bien dado que no estaban en un festejo. La mesa de la reunión era rectangular y Thor no dudó en ocupar uno de los extremos. Fandral se sentó a su derecha; y Hagen procuró apostarse junto a Sif, quien ya lo conocía de antes y no se inmutó por su despliegue de encanto.

Eyvindur entró en ese preciso momento y Thor se levantó para recibirlo. Se quedó estático al verle el rostro lastimado. No llevaba ningún vendaje sobre las cicatrices. Fandral también lo miraba estupefacto. Thor sintió compasión y su mirada lo denotó.

–Te agradezco que hayas acudido pronto a mi llamado. Nunca dudé de la palabra que me diste de respaldarme cuando ambos fuéramos reyes –habló Eyvindur como si no se enterara de lo que Thor estaba mirando. Le sonrió pero su gesto se convirtió en una mueca pues tenía una sutura justo a un costado de la boca y tiraba de su piel.

–Eyvindur, lamento mucho todo cuanto ha acontecido en tu reino; la muerte de tu padre y el atentado en tu contra –le dijo tomándolo de un hombro.

Thor siempre había logrado traspasar las maneras ariscas del elfo y lograr que se portara más como un simple mortal. Pero al parecer el rostro no era lo único que tenía herido. No correspondió a la amabilidad de Thor.

–Gracias –se limitó a decirle Eyvindur pero su tono de voz fue indiferente.

Hjörtur y Hrafn llegaron simultáneamente. Como era predecible, los gemelos encontraron el nuevo aspecto de su amigo lamentable y así se lo hicieron saber.

–Esos malditos bastardos, elfos oscuros descastados, cuando acabemos con nuestro tío te ayudaremos a cazarlos y los haremos pagar –le juró Hrafn. Hjörtur se limitó a asentir mirándolo con fijeza.

–No vinimos a esto –les dijo Eyvindur y todos se sentaron, el rey elfo extendió un mapa de la ciudad sobre la mesa y todos se acomodaron. –Asediar Grímsttadir no será tarea fácil, en lo personal preferiría inducir a Ausmünd a rendirse, no quisiera lacerar este reino cuando lo que buscamos es restituirlo a sus verdaderos reyes, pero sólo podremos hacer eso si le mostramos a Ausmünd que somos superiores en poderío y que tiene todo perdido –todos asintieron– como ya saben no soy un guerrero pero la fortuna me ha concedido ser amigo de quienes no sólo lo son, sino que además han demostrado ser los mejores –miró a Thor cediéndole la palabra.

Thor estudió el mapa con cuidado sintiéndose más observado que en las sesiones del concejo de Asgard. ¿Qué haría su padre? Quizá debió traerse consigo a Starkag. Odín generalmente dejaba que sus generales hablaran mientras él evaluaba las posibles opciones, decidió hacer lo mismo.

– ¿Qué proponen? –Les preguntó directamente.

El elfo que acompañaba a Hagen y a Eyvindur, Belegaer, era un experto en balística y en arquería. Fue el primero en hablar mirando el mapa.

–Para conseguir lo que mi rey ha expuesto, lo mejor será abrir una brecha en la muralla de Grímsttadir y entrar con todo el ejército. Aun si Ausmünd se queda con el castillo podríamos tomarlo con un ataque directo. ¿Qué defensas tienen? –Les preguntó a los gemelos los cuales seguían escrutándole el rostro a Eyvindur cada dos por tres. Hrafn se concentró y respondió.

El castillo contaba con catapultas y escorpiones, lo cual era casi tradicional en todos los reinos, pero además contaba con una barrera mágica la cual, en momentos desesperados, podía envolverlo por completo como una burbuja y aislarlo del exterior. La ciudad en cambio, contaba con atalayas para los arqueros, y con canaletas cada cinco metros, si querían podían arrojarles encima una lluvia de bitumen ardiente.

–Los muros son bastante gruesos, las puertas tienen mecanismos de contrapesos que pueden abrirse rápidamente, lo que quiere decir que pueden atacarnos y replegarse antes de que podamos poner pie dentro de la ciudad.

Lo tenían bastante duro.

– ¿Y las máquinas de asedio? –Preguntó Fandral. Quería saber que haría Eyvindur para evitar una masacre entre fuego, flechas y espadas.

–Diseñé catapultas que pueden dispararse desde un radio de medio kilómetro, dudo mucho que ningún arquero pueda hacerles daño a esa distancia, torres de asalto de cincuenta pies de altura; y para el problema del bitumen, traigo arietes montados en mecanismos que avanzan por sí mismos. –Todos asintieron ante lo que escuchaban, varios de ellos sin duda querrían ver semejantes máquinas en acción.

Sif tomó la palabra.

–El contingente élfico será la infantería pesada, nosotros la ligera, pero ¿la caballería? Serían valiosos para invadir la ciudad en cuanto tengamos la brecha.

–Será vanir –dijo Hrafn– toda la vida nos han tildado de bestias insensatas pero una cosa sabemos y eso es caer en gracia –les dijo, hasta Hagen asintió muy a su pesar –tenemos gente leal a nuestra causa. Nuestra prima Helle y su esposo Lord Tarkil, gobiernan Valle Florido, a cinco jornadas de camino. Tienen jinetes impresionantes que sin duda pondrán a nuestra disposición.

–Aquel que ahora tratamos como enemigo es nuestro tío, él me respaldó en el pasado y creo que lo conozco mejor que Hrafn. Podría intentar hablar con él e inducirlo a recapacitar sobre lo precario de su situación –dijo Hjörtur, y su hermano negó.

–Él ya debe saberlo –dijo Sif mirándolo fijamente. –Mi padre luchó junto con él cuando la primer contienda contra Jötunheim. Tu tío es un hombre versado en el arte de la guerra. Sin duda sabía lo que podía ocurrir cuando tomó la decisión de autoproclamarse rey, obviando los derechos de sucesión de tu hermano y tuyos.

–En ese caso podría hacer un llamamiento a los ciudadanos que nos sean leales, a no combatir del lado de nuestro tío. Odiaría darle muerte a quienes nos sean fieles.

–No –dijo Eyvindur. –Si Ausmünd controla la ciudad, declararse partidario de tu hermano y tuyo sería ganarse una ejecución rápida por traición al nuevo rey –Hjörtur se mostró desconcertado.

–Déjalo que lo haga –le dijo Hagen– seguro nadie les demostrará apoyo pero sería bueno que sepan que este par entiende que hay gente sirviendo a su tío contra su voluntad y que les mostraran gratitud e indulgencia cuando tomemos la ciudad. Cuando derribemos los muros y entremos es muy posible que aquellos a su favor, e incluso que aquellos que no lo estén por la buenas pero si por la fuerza, se vuelvan nuestros aliados.

–Mis señores –uno de los ulfhednar asomó. –Nuestro embajador fue liberado y trae mensajes de Ausmünd –informó. Lo hicieron pasar de inmediato.

El embajador aesir no presentaba ningún daño físico aunque se veía que se las había pasado duras preocupándose recientemente. Se veía aliviado de estar ante ellos y saludó a Thor casi hincándose ante él. Le tendió un pergamino, el dichoso mensaje. Thor lo tomó, inclusive llevaba el sello real estampado. Lo abrió y lo leyó rápidamente antes de tendérselo a Eyvindur.

–¿Qué pone? –Preguntó Hjörtur como temiendo que a Hrafn y a él no se los dejaran leer.

–Quiere que Eyvindur y yo lo reconozcamos como rey mañana mismo, y a ustedes dos les extiende su misericordia, dice que les da un día para abandonar Vanaheim, esta vez para siempre, a cambio de perdonarles la vida. Y además, dice que si Eyvindur y yo insistimos en asediarlo ejecutará a nuestros hombres que tiene en su castillo.

Hagen le quitó el mensaje a Eyvindur y Hrafn leyó por encima del hombro del dragón negro. Fue pasando de mano en mano hasta parar en manos de Fandral.

–¿Cómo están las cosas en el castillo? –Le preguntó el espadachín al embajador.

–Lord Alfgeir, guardián de occidente; Lady Synneva, guardiana del norte, el maestre Rurik, el capitán de la guardia Vandrad, el secretario de la reina madre Hanne… y muchos más, están muertos. El general Ausmünd los hizo decapitar en cuanto se coronó –con sus palabras dieron por ciertos los temores de los gemelos acerca de que los hombres leales a ellos, serían los primeros en caer. –Asesinó a pajes, soldados, nobles, mujeres… –el hombre calló –condenó a muerte a quienes intentaron escapar y tiene la lealtad absoluta del ejército–aventuró. –Tiene a mi esposa y a mis hijos –les hizo saber. –En cuanto a la ciudad, le es leal a sus altezas Hjörtur y Hrafn pero no así el ejército. No esperen que le presenten oposición. –Los gemelos mostraron incredulidad, su tío ya había empezado a hacer correr sangre.

– ¿Sabes algo de mi negociador? –Preguntó Eyvindur. Nenar, la señora elfa del este, había enviado a su secretario personal para hablar en nombre del rey y ganar tiempo.

–Prisionero pero ileso, igual que los demás miembros de su corte, alteza –le explicó.

–Gracias embajador, haz probado gran valentía y lealtad, procuraremos restituirte a tu familia, descansa ahora –le indicó Thor, y éste salió tras inclinarse ante su rey.

–Así qué, ¿qué sigue? –Preguntó Hrafn visiblemente ansioso. Confiaba en Thor y en Eyvindur.

–Atacaremos al amanecer, y como mate a uno solo de los rehenes responderá con su vida –dijo Thor, viendo que no tenían otra salida.

.

.

Loki pasó sus primeros meses como regente durmiendo poco y mal, se debía a lo acostumbrado que estaba a compartir la cama con Thor, se giraba buscándolo medio dormido y se despertaba al sentir su espacio vacío, cualquier ruido lo sobresaltaba y tardaba en volver a conciliar el sueño.

Egill, el secretario de Thor se tomó dos días para ponerlo al corriente de toda una vida que llevaba al servicio del gobierno de Asgard y luego renunció. Resultó que se lo había dicho a Thor desde antes del festival de Høstblót, pero aparentemente el dios del trueno se olvidó de ello.

–El rey tenía confianza en sus capacidades mi señor, y yo también, estoy seguro de que no le soy imprescindible –dijo y se fue sin dejar en claro, si cuando dijo "el rey" se refería a Thor, o más bien a Odín, estuvo al servicio del Padre de Todo durante cincuenta siglos, y de Thor ni siquiera un año.

Cuando Thor se marchó había dicho que dejaba varios asuntos a punto de ser finiquitados, lo cual resultó ser bastante ambiguo.

–Por las dísir y demás aberraciones de Hel, ¿a qué le llama Thor "asunto casi terminado"? –Se preguntó. Igual había dado con la pila de papeles de Thor titulada: "documentos que tengo que leer pero que no sé cuándo lo haré". Loki sintió que lo odiaba.

Al menos pudo darle un uso al insomnio que lo aquejaba y ocupaba gran parte de sus noches en ponerse al corriente con el trabajo atrasado. Laufey nunca se había preocupado de enseñarle los avatares a los que se enfrenta un rey como principal administrador de un reino pero, benditas las nornas, Odín si consideró necesario instruirlo. Se apoderó del despacho de Thor, le dio a su secretario personal, Ari, un cargo más alto, contrató un montón de asistentes porque el asunto de ser rey requería de muchas manos y ojos bien dispuestos; y con los de Ari y los suyos no bastaba.

Hizo todo eso en una semana, a la siguiente ofendió, intrigó y sobre todo sorprendió a los tres gobernadores, al tesorero y al gran maestre al solicitarles un informe de sus últimas actividades. Ari fue el encargado de presionarlos todos los días personalmente para que tomaran en serio la petición y luego los recolectó cuando estuvieron listos.

–Mi señor –Loki le ordenó contarle detalles de la reacción de los concejales: –en un principio creyeron que usted estaba de broma, luego que pretendía portarse como su superior –lo cual sí era– y por último que usted piensa que se la pasan cebándose bajo el sol; pero hicieron lo solicitado y aquí están los informes. Por cierto, me temo que piensan que no va usted a leerlos.

El hechicero se lo tomó a reto. Cuando terminó con los cuatro primeros había pasado una semana sin ver a su hijo más que en breves lapsos, no mayores de diez minutos; su piel estaba más pálida que nunca por su reclusión y tenía desconcertado al concejo que esperaba que su función de regente fuera meramente ornamental. Después de todo, Thor dijo que no dilataría tanto tiempo fuera.

Si confiaba o no en lo dicho por Thor, Loki no lo dijo. Pero ni siquiera consideró disminuir su ritmo de trabajo, sobre todo cuando finalmente pudo leer el informe de Finnur acerca de Harokim. Salvo por el detalle de que Thor no pudo presidir la clausura debido a que se puso a organizar la invasión de Vanaheim, el festival de Høstblót había sido todo un éxito. Uno que Finnur se atribuía como si Loki hubiera sido un pasmarote admirando su labor.

El tono de aquel informe era severo, escueto en detalles y hecho, claramente, sin esmero. Y eso que sin duda Finnur no lo había redactado, para eso tenía su propio secretario. Loki sintió que aquel gobernador no le simpatizaba y su encono contra él fue aumentando conforme leyó las cuentas del festival. Estaban las del presupuesto original, las de los gastos planificados, las de los gastos efectuados, y otras que aún estaban pendientes por pagarse. Entre todo algo captó la atención de Loki porque se había relacionado con el asunto personalmente: las flores vanir.

–Ari –lo llamó Loki. Su secretario se asomó y se le acercó con resolución. – ¿Revisaste el informe del tesorero acerca de los costos de Høstblót? –Preguntó.

–Sí, mi señor. –El ojiverde no se lo iba a decir, costumbre aprendida de Odín, pero le complacía que cada vez que le preguntaba a Ari si había hecho tal o cual cosa siempre resultaba que sí.

–Necesito que compares algo –arrancó la página que estaba leyendo del informe de Finnur y se lo pasó. –Quiero saber si Gamli y Finnur concuerdan en que este fue el monto del gasto.

Ari se puso a ello mientras Loki seguía leyendo, tenía un negro presentimiento. Él había negociado el costo de las flores. Se había metido pues Ausmünd, que los demonios de Surtur devoren su alma, les había añadido un impuesto de último minuto encareciéndolas al doble. Loki había hablado con los reyezuelos, no destronados en ese momento, y aquello no procedió. Por todo eso recordaba bien el precio de varias flores. Medio sou las azucenas, dos sous las rosas, un sou la flor de lis. Costos insignificantes pero que hacían mucha diferencia cuando comprabas medio millón de unas y dos millones de las otras y así. Loki aún tenía el registro que le habían enviado Hjörtur y Hrafn.

Mientras Ari leía, él se hizo con una copia de las negociaciones que había tenido con los gemelos. Ahí estaba asentado el precio oficial.

–El reporte del gobernador y el del tesorero cuadran –le dijo Ari.

Con una sola hojeada se dio cuenta de que aquellos dos decían que habían gastado el triple de lo que Loki había pactado con los gemelos. No le gustó. ¿Acaso esos hijos de mala cuna habían defraudado al reino? Seguramente habían pensado que con Odín sumido en el sueño, era el momento de hacer negocio con el puesto que ostentaban. La acusación era grave, de hecho era traición, necesitaba investigar más a fondo.

–Necesito que le escribas a algunos proveedores del festival –dijo Loki escogiéndolos al azar –al de la cerveza, al de la pirotecnia y al de los banquetes oficiales. –Pídeles sus libros de cuentas respecto a lo que cobraron durante Høstblót –Ari asintió, ya se iba pero Loki no había terminado…–Igual quiero que averigües en qué términos se encuentran con Finnur y con nuestro tesorero Gamli –añadió guiado por una corazonada. –Sé discreto, no quiero ponerlos sobre aviso. ¿Entendiste?– Ari se marchó.

Tal vez todo fuera un error suyo. Se sirvió una copa de vino, ya anochecía y todavía tenía que cenar con Hanne, aunque igual habría varias damas de la corte para distraer a su tía. Él no tenía humor para darle una charla amena. Se imaginó poniendo por escrito sus sospechas:

"Thor, he descubierto traidores dentro del concejo. Parece que Finnur y Gamli nos han estafado. ¿Les corto la cabeza o los mando a azotar mientras tanto, para que se las cortes tú cuando regreses?" Ya se imaginaba lo que Thor le diría: "Te pongo a cargo un par de meses y deshaces el concejo".

Se preguntó que estaría haciendo su esposo. Por lo que él sabía, y últimamente lo que él sabía solía ser muy preciso; la guerra contra Ausmünd no estaba yendo muy bien.

.

.

Ausmünd despertó con el sonido de las máquinas de asedio. Había pasado apenas dos días sin escucharlas y ahí estaban de nuevo. El retumbar de los arietes contra los muros de la ciudad era como para destrozarle los nervios a cualquiera, pero para ponerlo nervioso a él hacía falta más que eso. Movió la cabeza negativamente ante la necedad de la panda de críos, como solía llamar al grupillo encabezado por Thor, y salió de la cama. El día apenas empezaba a clarear y ya los tenía tocándole las narices. Llevaban tres meses de enfrentamientos. Las primeras semanas lograron hacerlo dudar de su supremacía. Aparecieron a los pocos días de que se nombrase rey y lo atacaron al día siguiente, dándose tiempo apenas de instalar su campamento. Había recibido noticias de que habían procedido de la misma manera en Svartálfheim, donde Eyvindur había hecho a su general Teros presentarse al mando del ejército a las puertas de Thyra, para dialogar con ella los términos de su tratado de paz. La reina de los enanos había recibido el mensaje implícito: cómo me traiciones estaré a tus puertas en un santiamén y te haré escarmentar mediante la guerra.

Ella se había mostrado muy tranquila ante Teros y había ratificado la unión de los enanos y los elfos de luz. Luego de eso le había mandado un ofrecimiento de un préstamo cuantioso a Ausmünd para apoyarlo. Él había aceptado encantado. Obviamente ella no podía mandarle soldados o armas hechas por su pueblo, pues entonces el nuevo y nervioso rey Eyvindur gritaría: ¡traición!

Pero algo tan vulgar y común como el dinero sí que podía. Ausmünd no había visto ni un solo sou en físico, todo estaba en papel, pero además ella había dicho que le conseguiría refuerzos dado que podía movilizarse amparada en su mascarada de diplomacia mientras él resistía acorralado en su capital.

La jugada de Eyvindur de atacar con rapidez le había funcionado en su propio mundo, pero en Vanaheim la cosa fue distinta. Ausmünd jamás había visto máquinas de guerra como estas. Le encantaría echarle el guante encima a Eyvindur y obligarlo a trabajar para él, pero aquello sería imposible. Los habían atacado con torres de asalto de cincuenta pies de alto, monstruosas en sus dimensiones pero de hechura hermosa. Talladas en roble tratado de una forma que lo tornaba durísimo, eran a prueba de fuego como comprobaron cuando se defendieron lanzándoles flechas incendiarias que no les hicieron nada. Avanzaban rápidamente empujadas por la magia de los elfos y cuando estuvieron ante las murallas se agarraron a ellas mediante docenas de ganchos disparados con potencia. Las cadenas que los sujetaban no se podían cortar fácilmente y aunque sus hombres lograron tal proeza cayeron abatidos por los elfos antes de poder hacer mella en el agarre de esas torres. Los elfos habían entrado con tal facilidad a la ciudad que Ausmünd pensó todo perdido. Dirigió el contraataque personalmente. Hicieron uso de todos los recursos con los que contaban para quitárselos de encima, las catapultas sí que podían dañar las torres pero, en un rapto de inspiración, lo que a Ausmünd se le ocurrió fue sacrificar parte de la muralla. Provocó un incendio voraz en el que perdió no pocos soldados pero, la misma cualidad de las torres de asalto, de unirse a la muralla con tenacidad, se tornó en su contra. Los elfos trataron de desprenderlas de sus muros, pues, aunque no podían quemarse igual se calentaron como un horno calcinando a los pobres desgraciados atrapados en su interior, ni la lluvia conjurada por Thor pudo contra ese calor abrasador. Tuvieron que abandonarlas para salvarse y cuando lo hicieron Ausmünd hizo salir al ejército y se apoderó de ellas. Las hizo desmontar para fortalecer el muro quemado, todas menos una que quería usar como modelo para fabricar las propias.

Después vinieron los arietes. Les lanzaron una marea de bitumen ardiente pero no eran operados por nadie, se movían por sí mismos debido a la maldita magia élfica. Los capitanes de Ausmünd habían esperado por otra idea genial de su parte. Y la tuvo. Usó a los rehenes. Los hizo encadenar en las puertas y puso una guarnición de arqueros a vigilarlos. Si Thor o quien fuera intentaba rescatarlos debían ejecutarlos en el acto; si Eyvindur usaba sus máquinas contra alguna de las siete puertas de la ciudad mataría a esos desgraciados reventándolos debido a la potencia de las vibraciones que causaban los arietes. Debido a ello, el rey elfo no tuvo de otra que emplear sus máquinas contra el muro en lugar de contra las puertas, que era justo lo que Ausmünd quería. Los arietes, eran veinte, echaron abajo parte del muro occidental pero cuando lo lograron, Ausmünd ya había hecho derribar la hilera de casas construidas junto a las murallas y las había usado para construirse un segundo muro desde el cual masacraron con flechas a los asgardianos que trataron de irrumpir por la brecha. Como la ciudad estaba construida en bloques ordenados podía rehacer el muro cada vez que lo derribaran prácticamente hasta las puertas de su castillo. A ver si los invasores tenían el nervio para tal cosa. Se rió de lo lindo cuando se enteró de que Eyvindur casi se había enfermado de coraje, ante el fracaso de sus máquinas.

Y ahora habían vuelto a empezar. Ausmünd no los culpaba, realmente no les había dado mucho margen de movimientos. Pidió un té y pan ázimo para desayunar contemplando en la lejanía las nubes que avanzaban sobre ellos. Uno de sus hijos, Leif, se presentó para informarle de los movimientos del enemigo durante la noche. Ausmünd lo recibió mientras comía frugalmente, tenía provisiones para atorar a los invasores durante un año, período que prolongaría cuando la ayuda prometida por Thyra la llegara. El informe matutino le reveló que nada había cambiado. Los arietes estaban funcionando. Su gente ya estaba derribando las casas para alzar el nuevo muro mientras hablaban. Empezó a llover.

–Parece que despertaron de malas –dijo Ausmünd a su hijo.

.

.

Loki estaba sentado entre Frigga y Hanne. Ninguna de las dos objetó por el hecho de que revisara su correspondencia mientras desayunaba con ellas. Hanne le estaba contando a la reina madre acerca de su sobrina Helle y su embarazo.

–Espera trillizos –le dijo con dulzura – ¿sabes Frigga? Siempre quise tener una hija, ¿y tú? –Loki seguía la conversación a medias. Abrió un mensaje de Ari.

Su secretario estaba en Harokim. Había demostrado gran pericia para llevar a cabo la averiguación que él le había encomendado. Primero procuró saber en qué términos estaban los proveedores con Finnur antes de avenirse a requisarles sus libros de cuentas. Supo que el cervecero, Dregni, tenía algunos problemas con el actual gobernador, así que comenzó con ese. Los costos que reportó tampoco cuadraron con los que Finnur y Gamli le informaron a Loki. Estuvieron comprando todo a un costo menor que el estipulado por el presupuesto que les asignaron y era fácil adivinar que el excedente había ido a parar a sus bolsillos. Lo que Loki necesitaba ahora eran pruebas de la estafa. Ari acudió con el proveedor de fuegos pirotécnicos y con el del banquete, sus libros de cuentas si concordaban así que probablemente estaban comprados, amenazados o recibieron algún favor a cambio. El mensaje de Ari implicaba peores noticias aún. Un asunto rebuscado y casi risible, el proveedor del banquete era cuñado de la hermana de Finnur, y ya por eso se consideraba casi noble. Ari se temía que ya le hubieran avisado de lo que estaba haciendo. Como estaban las cosas sería la palabra de Dregni contra la del gobernador y el tesorero.

–¿Problemas en el reino dorado? –La voz de Hanne llamó su atención. –Pareciera que acabas de comer algo en mal estado, ¿tan malo es ese mensaje? –Ambas lo miraban.

–En efecto hay un inconveniente –les confió. –Me temo que unos nobles está defraudando al reino pero el hombre que envíe a investigar ha sido descubierto, para este momento los culpables ya deben estar informados de mis sospechas, conseguir pruebas de su traición será imposible. –Loki generó una llama en su mano y prendió el mensaje de Ari. –Supongo que sólo me queda vigilarlos esperando que cometan algún error que los ponga en evidencia. –Así había aprendido de Frigga en el pasado, cuando hubo un complot para asesinarlo.

Su madre asintió y Hanne le puso azúcar a su té.

–Querido mío –su tía le dio un pequeño sorbo. –Eres muy joven, y aunque tu idea no es mala, dista mucho de una jugada hábil –le dijo Hanne. –Para poder vencer en este juego lo primero que debes hacer es conocer a tus enemigos mejor de lo que se conocen ellos mismos e inducirlos a cometer errores. La vigía puede ser tan tediosa como el asedio al que mis hijos han ido a meterse –Frigga sonrió muy a su pesar. Loki no se mostró ofendido porque Hanne viniera a darle lecciones sobre intrigas. Él había aprendido mucho cuando lady Olenna se le había echado encima pero no podría asegurar que eso había bastado. –Ahora, estos nobles saben que sospechas pero no te has declarado abiertamente en su contra, eres un chico listo y estoy segura de que no cometerías semejante sinsentido. –Loki asintió. –Bien, pues ya te lo dije, conócelos y atácalos no en la política sino en lo privado ahí es donde se doblega a los rivales en el juego de la corte.

–Hanne –la llamó Frigga. –Haces sonar el manejo de la corte como una frivolidad.

–Frigga, bien sabes que las grandes guerras han iniciado por desavenencias personales –contradijo Hanne. Loki recordó que la última guerra con Jötunheim había sido en gran medida una venganza suya en contra de Laufey. Odín lo había respaldado al atacar a su padre pero la piedra que inició la avalancha fueron los resentimientos acumulados en su corazón. –Aun no te conocen del todo, así que sonríeles querido, haz que piensen de ti que te tienen en sus manos y que no tienes las agallas para iniciar querella con ellos. Y entonces –Hanne sonrió –acuchíllalos por la espalda. –Loki la observó no muy convencido de sus palabras.

En ese momento los interrumpió Ásta, llevaba consigo a Hërin. Loki estaba tan ocupado que había tenido la ocurrencia de decirle a la niñera real que él se encargaría de poner a su hijo a dormir la siesta cuando tuviera tiempo. El ojiverde tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos y miró a Frigga y a Hanne.

-No hace falta que vayas a ninguna parte –le dijo Hanne, y a pesar de su carácter, que Loki ya iba conociendo, lució enternecida al contemplar a Hërin. -¿Sabes ponerlo a dormir? Los hombres suelen subestimar la situación y se dan de bruces con la realidad de que no es tan fácil.

Loki no le respondió. En cambio acomodó a su hijo en su regazo y le susurró una tonadilla inteligible para Hanne. Se trataba de una canción que Karnilla le había enseñado, un hechizo que las madres norn solían usar para arrullar a los infantes. Frigga lo observaba con sumo interés. Una vez que su hijo sucumbió a su magia, Ásta se acercó para recuperarlo. Sin embargo, Frigga se adelantó y se lo pidió a Loki en susurros. Lo tomó con cuidado y anunció que deseaba ser ella quien lo llevara hasta su cuna. Dijo que volvería al cabo de un momento y los dejó a solas no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a Loki.

–Eres un buen padre –fue la sentencia final de Hanne.

Se quedaron en silencio apenas un momento.

–La dulce Frigga, si ella alguna vez se animara a revelar los secretos de Odín que custodia, cuántas cosas emocionantes sabríamos –suspiró su tía. –Sé que no encuentra del todo ilustres mis consejos y quizá tiene razón, tal vez no soy más que una vieja arpía, pero así es como he llegado tan lejos. No todos los consortes reales hemos tenido la fortuna de que nuestros regios esposos se enamoren de nosotros –dijo incluyendo a Loki en el lote. –Lo he pasado muy mal en la corte.

–A mi madre Frigga la acusaron de haber embrujado al Padre de Todo –le contó Loki pues no creía que la vida de la reina madre hubiera transcurrido entre flores.

–Lo sé, fue todo un escándalo –Hanne sonrió, estaba muy bien enterada, seguramente más que el propio Loki. –Sin embargo contaba con el respaldo de Odín y eso es muy importante. Cómo sea, lo que quiero decirte es que en los juegos de la corte deberás dejar de lado cualquier escrúpulo y hacer lo que sea necesario para que sea tu voluntad la que impere. –El ojiverde la escuchaba con atención. –¿Dónde radica la base de tu poder?

–¿Poder? –Le vino a la mente lo que su preceptor Stánic le había dicho hacía tiempo. Aunque Thor era el rey, la gente se volcaría constantemente en él. –Tengo un gran linaje real –le dijo sagaz –y el corazón del rey.

–Eso está muy bien para empezar. Sin embargo no es suficiente. Permíteme ilustrarte al respecto. En el pasado, cuando Odín escogió esposa, el consejo pretendía que eligiera a una joven de una rama colateral de la familia de Bor, con lo que tenía una alcurnia inigualable. Sin embargo, Frigga no carecía de su propia nobleza, era hija de un poderoso guerrero y señor de esta ciudad. Cuando Odín la escogió lo hizo no sólo por su belleza, por la bondad de su carácter y su inteligencia. También lo hizo porque entonces las tropas de su suegro pasarían a ser más leales a él que nunca y por la considerable fortuna que poseían. Mi caso es similar. No ahondaré en ello pero mi difunto amado Audün y yo tuvimos varias desavenencias al paso de los siglos, se habló de que iba a repudiarme en cierto momento pero lo frenó lo inconveniente que eso sería. Yo tenía la lealtad de tres ejércitos y hubiera podido hacerle la vida muy pero que muy difícil. ¿Cuántos ejércitos te son fieles? –Loki se encogió de hombros. – ¿Qué parientes poderosos tienes?

–Mi hermano es rey de Jötunheim –se defendió.

–El gran Hildetand –Hanne estaba en todo– mis hijos me dijeron que no acudió a la presentación de tu hijo. –Loki maldijo internamente. –Uno ojos expertos como los míos, y como muchísimos otros que te observan, sabrían de inmediato que eso indica que las relaciones entre ustedes dos son malas y que él no te respaldaría si lo llegaras a necesitar. –Loki empezaba a darse cuenta de que cuando Hanne decidió que estaban emparentados no lo hizo llevada por un simple arrebato, no. No era el capricho de una mujer en decadencia obsesionada por los lazos de sangre. Fue una jugarreta suya, planeada con antelación y él había picado el anzuelo. Empezaba a comprender.

–¿Qué me aconsejas hacer? –Le preguntó directamente.

–Necesitas fortificar tu influencia en el reino. Lo primero es que deberás hacer todo lo posible por mantener el afecto de Thor, un segundo hijo estaría muy bien –Loki se estremeció ante la idea. –Lo segundo, por supuesto, son los contactos políticos, debes respaldar y empoderar a la gente adecuada que después pueda hacer lo mismo por ti –eso ya lo venía haciendo desde hacía tiempo, con Erwel, con Hagbard y con Yrsa. –Necesitas dinero, tierras y concesiones, en ese punto mi consejo es que aproveches ahora que Thor te es tan devoto para que te enriquezca. Y por último necesitas parientes que te apoyen y guerreros dispuestos a jugarse el pellejo por tu honor. –Hanne hizo una pausa para comer un par de pastas con ademanes elegantes. Parientes como sus primos de Vanaheim sin duda.

–Perdona que te lo diga querida tía –le dijo usando el mismo estilo de hablar que ella empleaba –pero a pesar de toda la sabiduría que ahora me compartes, no puedo estar seguro de su efectividad. Tú misma te has quedado en la periferia de tu reino debido a los violentos acontecimientos que ahora suceden; y todo el poder que hayas acumulado al cabo de años no es nada contra las maniobras de Ausmünd –entre lo que ella decía y lo que se veía había un brecha innegable.

Loki había visto su derrota, cuando los gemelos invocaron la intervención de Odín y de Larus para decidir quién debía portar la corona. Hanne no pareció ofendida y bebió algo de té.

–Cariño, mira y aprende. Voy a poner a mi Hrafn en el trono haciendo a un lado a su hermano y lo lograré todo desde donde estoy.

– ¿Tomando el té en Asgard?

–Precisamente. Muchos piensan que mi obsesión por hacer subir a Hrafn al trono es un capricho pero te aseguro que es algo bien meditado. En realidad Hjörtur es mayor veinte minutos, una idiotez si me lo preguntas pero la ley es clara respecto a los derechos del primer nacido. Hrafn es inteligente y tiene la sangre fría; lo que el reino necesita es eso y no el temple bonachón y simple de Hjörtur. Ahora bien, Ausmünd usurpó el trono pero ya Eyvindur y Thor, y demás guerreros se están ocupando de echarlo de ahí. Mis hijos volverán a ser reyes compartiendo el poder, pero en unos cuantos años más los voy a casar. Por cierto –hizo una pausa para mirar a Loki casi con adoración, –como tu tía que soy he decidido regalarte una finca que tengo en Valle Florido. Es encantadora y basta, tiene su propio bosque y sembradíos de las famosas flores vanir pero también de trigo; cuenta con su propia cuadra de potentes caballos de batalla y una mansión como pocas. Estoy segura de que te va a gustar. Igualmente tengo pensado incluirte en mi testamento. –Loki se mostró sorprendido con lo cual la halagó sobremanera. –En cuanto a tus primos. Hrafn te dará un título nobiliario haciéndote parte de la realeza vanir y Hjörtur se volverá tu hermano de armas. –Una tradición entre los nobles, un juramento por el cual si alguno de los implicados requería de auxilio el otro ponía a su disposición a sus guerreros.

Hanne le solucionaría el problema del respaldo familiar necesario y del ejército con el que no contaba aún.

–Agradezco tu generosidad, ¿cómo podría retribuir adecuadamente a mi familia? –Preguntó al final pues era claro que Hanne querría algo a cambio.

–Ayúdame a conseguirle esposa a Hjörtur. La dama que he elegido está bajo la tutela de Thor en este momento, y estoy segura de que tu esposo prestará oídos a tu opinión cuando yo anuncie mis intenciones –supo de quien hablaba en el acto.

–Quieres a Karnilla –Hanne asintió. Era brillante, realmente brillante. Si Hjörtur se casaba con ella eventualmente se volvería rey de Nornheim; y por lo tanto dejaría el trono de Vanaheim a su hermano. Hanne finiquitaba el conflicto entre ellos sin otra guerra civil, y conseguía que sus dos hijos fueran reyes.

–El consejo se va a oponer porque a Asgard le conviene desposarla con un noble aesir para mantener su influencia sobre Nornheim pero eso lo podemos resolver de otra manera, mediante acuerdos comerciales y manteniendo a Héroïque como rehén aquí en Asgard. Como ya habrás comprendido esto no es algo que pueda conseguir sin tu apoyo sobrino mío. ¿Contaré contigo llegado el momento? –Loki lo meditó.

–Haré lo que pueda –fue su respuesta.

Ella asintió encantada y él se percató de que en efecto, podía volver rey a Hrafn mientras tomaba el té en Asgard.

.

.

"_Thor, _

_Las cosas en la corte marchan bien dentro de lo que cabe. Asumo que estarás satisfecho de mi desempeño como tu regente, se comprobará cuando vuelvas. Las noticias que me cuentas en tu última carta son desalentadoras. Parece que Ausmünd es un viejo zorro más artero de lo esperado. Me gustaría aconsejarte al respecto, pero mi última idea, la de que tú aterrices en la ciudad y te abras paso por la fuerza junto con Hagen, no te gustó nada. Entiendo que te desagrada hacer mancuerna con nuestro dragón favorito y que además este concepto de matar a los civiles inocentes ofende tu sentido del honor, pero créeme que te lo dije con la mejor intención de que vuelvas a mí pronto y no con la intención de volverte un tiránico genocida. _

_Hërin ha empezado a gatear, su naturaleza es sumamente curiosa y tiene a su niñera siguiéndolo todo el tiempo. El invierno comienza y el palacio es frío aunque él no parece pasarlo mal, debo decir no sin cierta reticencia, que seguramente se debe a su ascendencia jötun. Igualmente comenté en la última cena que tuvimos, el hecho de que una alfombra facilitaría las cosas a Hërin y, literalmente, nos han obsequiado con una lluvia de pieles, de tejidos y de bordados como para tapizar todo Valaskialf. A pesar de lo mucho que se te parece, tiene algo de mí sin duda, pues le gustan los libros con dibujos vistosos. Cuando puedo, lo siento en mis piernas y se los muestro, presta bastante atención para un niño de su edad. No negaré que eso me produce cierto orgullo. _

_Nuestra madre se encuentra bien_".

Thor releyó otra vez la carta que ya estaba arrugada de tanto que la manoseaba. Desayunó junto con Sif, los dos algo silenciosos. Se imaginó a Loki sentado con su hijo, mostrándole un libro y sonriendo cálidamente mientras Hërin observaba los dibujos con deleite. Se estaba perdiendo de compartir el momento con ellos y en vez de eso estaba atorado con ese hijo de troll. Su ejército no había tenido mucha oportunidad de entrar en combate, salvo una escaramuza que terminó muy mal y la moral empezaba a declinar. Lo único que podían hacer era observar mientras los elfos seguían tratando de abrir una brecha en los muros, labor aparentemente imposible. A pesar de todo no podían echarse atrás. Ausmünd se burlaba de ellos cambiando los prisioneros encadenados a las puertas cada dos días para mantenerlos con vida.

–Thor –Sif lo llamó. –No te desamines, así son las cosas en la guerra, a veces se avanza rápido y sangrientamente, otras veces la batalla se lleva a cabo mediante el desgaste. Esta es una de esas ocasiones. ¿Recuerdas esa historia que nuestros padres nos contaban? ¿La del asedio de Bor a Feigefossen? Estuvo a las puertas de la ciudad durante diez años. Nosotros llevamos aquí apenas unos pocos meses. Lo que debemos hacer es no dejar decaer a las tropas. Instauraré un programa de entrenamiento y formaré cuadrillas de exploradores que patrullen alrededor para que estén alerta, para que no pasemos ningún movimiento del enemigo por alto y… –Sif bufó burlona consigo misma –para que estén entretenidos con algo. –Fandral había dicho algo de dejarlos beber y fornicar pero Sif se rehusó a permitir que el ejército se desmadrara mientras estaban en pleno asedio.

–Sea, me parece bien –le dijo Thor.

Ella salió a cumplir lo dicho. Le alegraba sobremanera tenerla a su lado, pues Sif no perdía fácilmente la cabeza. El que se veía más desesperado del grupo era Eyvindur, pero Thor entendía que se debía en parte a que no era un guerrero. Su amigo se había transformado súbitamente, y no era sólo por el cambio en su aspecto físico, sino que su carácter de por sí arisco se había vuelto mucho más severo. Cuando sus máquinas eran destruidas se volvía intratable. Thor procuraba darle palabras de aliento pero, no podía negarlo, lo dejaba en manos de Hagen que parecía siempre tener buen talante para tratar con él. Thor no podría decir que el dragón sabía manejar al rey elfo pues a veces lograba enfurecerlo más en lugar de apaciguarlo pero al menos lo mantenía en sus cabales y no se amilanaba por nada.

–Thor –Hjörtur entró en su tienda y se sentó delante de él. Esos dos igual lo tenían un poco sorprendido, pero de manera grata, se estaban comportando con toda la seriedad que podían, tratando de estar a la altura de la situación. Nunca se quejaban y parecían ávidos de aprender. –Estaba pensando en que podríamos negociar con nuestro tío –le dijo. Eyvindur y Hrafn no habían querido oír hablar de esa idea, seguramente por eso Hjörtur se la planteaba estando los dos a solas. –Puedo enviarle un emisario y hablar con él, tratar de llegar a un arreglo. –El esposo de su prima, Lord Tarkil, había arribado en la madrugada con las tropas vanir prometidas. Les informó que en el camino se había topado con un grupo partidario de Ausmünd y que lo había destruido. Además de eso dio muestras de saber bien lo que hacía al asentar gran parte de sus tropas en el paso de las montañas nubladas con lo que bloquearía la llegada de refuerzos para Aüsmund. Se reservó dos mil jinetes para lanzarlos en contra de la ciudad en cuanto lograran abrir brecha. – No quiero que haya otra guerra civil –le dijo Hjörtur. –Odio la idea de Lord Tarkil matando, odio pensar en lo que pasará cuando logremos irrumpir en la ciudad y tengamos que destruirla, o que asesinar a la población o que mi hermano y yo tengamos que hacer pelear a los vanir contra los vanir.

Thor pudo entender su sentir. En Asgard también hubo una revuelta civil, fue en Nidavelir, y fue algo bastante duro de enfrentar. Sobre todo por lo que Hjörtur había expresado tan bien, se trató de ases luchando con ases. Del ejército combatiendo al pueblo.

–Me temo que el poder ha corrompido a tu tío, y que es muy probable que ni siquiera se preste a dialogar con nosotros –Hjörtur bajó la cabeza y su semblante se mostró desesperado. Thor sintió que era su responsabilidad mostrarle que sus sentimientos de aberración contra la guerra no eran erróneos. No quería permitirle pensar que la única salida cuando se era rey era la crueldad y la violencia. –Mi padre me dijo una vez que los príncipes poseemos demasiado poder, el cual puede elevarnos hasta tornarnos dioses pero también puede hundirnos en la más atroz brutalidad. Somos responsables de la vida y de la felicidad de muchos y estamos encadenados por ello, empujados a luchar, a pactar, a soportar dolores, a trabajar y a dedicarnos a ellos toda nuestra vida –Hjörtur lo miró con intensidad. –Pero nunca olvides que actuar con honor y ser clementes siempre que se pueda es la única libertad que verdaderamente poseemos –el joven vanir asintió. –Enviaré un mensajero a tu tío tal como me pides.

–Gracias –le dijo Hjörtur y se levantó –no olvidaré lo que me has dicho.

.

La llegada de Lord Tarkil incentivó la crueldad de Aüsmund. Su respuesta al verse privado de refuerzos vanir fue la visión de una docena de cadáveres colgando de las murallas de la ciudad.

–Acaban de ponerlos a la vista –dijo Belegaer, atisbando con sus ojos de arquero elfo. –Pero sin duda les quitaron la vida en el interior de la ciudad, ninguno tiene el mínimo espasmo que indicaría que acaban de fenecer –culminó su lúgubre explicación a su rey.

Hagen estaba de pie junto a Eyvindur. Los gemelos y Lord Tarkil llegaban en ese mismo momento. Los últimos en apostarse en el linde del campamento fueron los aesir.

–Esa sanguinaria escoria del infierno –masculló Fandral. Eran guerreros y estaban habituados a convivir con la muerte, pero siempre en combate, luchando con honor contra iguales; en cambio aborrecían la ejecución de gente indefensa.

–Distingo a los hijos del embajador aesir, y si no me equivoco esa mujer de ahí es elfa –anunció Lord Tarkil observando a través de un catalejo. Hagen se lo solicitó.

–La conocía, Vanya, era amiga de Finduilas y mía –rechinó los dientes. –¿Nos devolverá los cuerpos?

En respuesta vieron un mensajero salir por una de las estrechas puertas de las atalayas. Acudía a caballo con la bandera blanca en alto. Lord Tarkil se adelantó a recibir la misiva. El mensajero se marchó sin esperar respuesta alguna. El semblante del general vanir destiló desprecio.

–Nos manda a decir que los dejará donde están para festín de los cuervos –les comunicó.

Thor dio un paso al frente claramente furioso. Señaló a Hagen cuyo semblante reflejaba sus propias violentas emociones. Sin que mediara palabra alguna Thor hizo girar el martillo en su muñeca, Hagen se sujetó de su brazo izquierdo y emprendieron el vuelo.

–¡Thor! –Lo llamó Sif pero él no llegó a escucharla.

El cielo se cubrió de nubes de tormenta.

Thor y Hagen aterrizaron en lo alto de la muralla de la cual colgaban los cuerpos. Los vigías ya habían dado la voz de alarma. Thor les lanzó un rayo a los soldados que acudieron a combatirlos, mientras que Hagen mudaba su piel en escamas y sus manos en garras, se puso a descolgarlos uno por uno mientras que Thor lo cubría. Los arqueros acudieron prestos. Los cubrieron de flechas que terminaron clavadas en la armadura de uno y en las escamas del otro. Hagen se incorporó y les lanzó sendas llamaradas haciéndolos retroceder entre aullidos de dolor. Thor se fue alejando de Hagen haciendo replegarse a los rivales. Estaban luchando en un espacio tan estrecho que le daba a él la ventaja. Apenas tuvo el espacio necesario alzó el martillo hacia los cielos y fungió como un pararrayos atrayendo una serie de descargas con las que terminó de aniquilar a los soldados.

Sif había formado a los ulfhednar para marchar siguiendo a su rey. Lord Tarkil maldijo a Thor pero se unió al ataque dejando atrás a los gemelos. Desde las murallas les arrojaron lanzas y proyectiles. Los fieles ulfhednar se protegieron como pudieron aunque varios perecieron en el acto. Sif sabía que se dirigía a una masacre, pero junto con los relámpagos avasalladores y las bocanadas de fuego que se distinguían en lo alto de la muralla, llegó una oportunidad única de tomar la ciudad. Las puertas les fueron abiertas desde adentro.

–Fandral –Sif lo llamó a voz en cuello –una brecha –el espadachín ya se había percatado de ello y se lanzó al frente seguido de sus hombres.

Tras la puerta abierta se encontraron un contingente de soldados con la insignia del reino luchando contra un grupo de civiles que se defendían con hoces y hachas, con cuchillos y martillos. Estaban perdiendo pero lo que les importaba era mantener la puerta abierta. Al parecer habían aprovechado la distracción generada por Thor y Hagen para emprender aquella acción.

–¡De prisa! ¡De prisa! –Clamaron a Fandral cayendo uno tras otro. El espadachín dio orden de protegerlos.

–Vanir a mí –Tarkil dio orden de atacar a galope. –Lady Sif –la general hizo replegarse a sus hombres para permitirle entrar a la caballería con presteza en la ciudad. La pelea recrudeció en las calles.

Parte de la población salió a combatir gritando el nombre de los gemelos, aunque la mayor parte se refugió en sus hogares. Los jinetes de Tarkil se arrojaron sobre los arqueros que defendían Grímsttadir, el vanir no tuvo piedad ni con sus propios hombres, instigándolos a seguir adelante aun por encima de sus compañeros caídos.

El líder de la resistencia vanir se llamaba Haraldur. Guio a sus compatriotas a las siguientes puertas, ahí había colgados rehenes, con vida, de aquella primer estrategia de Aüsmund para frenar las máquinas de asedio. Los soldados que los resguardaban se habían visto superados por el caos reinante y no habían cumplido aún las ordenes de asesinarlos. Haraldur y los suyos se metieron de lleno en la pelea con tal de soltarlos. Rescataron cuatro elfos aunque la mayoría de esos valientes civiles fueron abatidos.

.

Thor avanzaba calle por calle, liderando el combate con resolución. Estaban ganando. No había señales de Aüsmund por ninguna parte pero distinguió a su hijo Leif.

–¡Fuego! –Gritaba este. Los soldados leales al usurpador estaban iniciando un incendio en la ciudad. Thor conjuró lluvia sobre ellos pero habían usado el bitumen para iniciarlo y no era susceptible de apagarse sólo con agua.

.

Hjörtur y Hrafn contemplaron las lenguas de fuego elevarse sobre las murallas de su amada Grímsttadir. Hubo gritos y un clamor que resonaba sobre el valle. Lord Tarkil les había pedido, más bien fue una orden, que se quedaran en el campamento junto con Eyvindur. El rey no había movilizado a sus elfos, como si con Hagen fuera suficiente para representarlos.

–No puedo continuar aquí como un pasmarote –dijo Hrafn a su hermano. Hjörtur asintió. Tomaron a la guardia que Lord Tarkil les había dejado y acudieron a la ciudad para prestar toda la ayuda que les fuera posible.

.

La noche cayó y el nuevo amanecer llegó con rescoldos del gran incendio. Con la gente de Grímsttadir buscando a sus familiares perdidos entre las llamas o avasallados por la pelea. Los ulfhednar andaban entre la ciudad como si fueran sus guardianes, impidiendo actos de rapiña o de violencia, con los que habían acontecido ya era más que suficiente. Aüsmund nunca acudió al combate, seguía recluido en Hreyfingin con sus soldados, los cuales se habían replegado luego de iniciar el fuego.

Thor volvió al campamento con varias flechas clavadas, el rostro manchado de negro y la furia que lo carcomía sin aplacarse. Habían conquistado la ciudad pero el costo parecía muy elevado. Hizo acercarse a uno de sus soldados y le encomendó la tarea de indagar el número de muertos. Acudió a su tienda, se bebió una copa de vino y paseó como fiera enjaulada por unos momentos. Un mensajero entró raudamente. Thor lo miró taladrándolo, preguntándose ahora que nueva estratagema habría puesto en marcha su enemigo.

–Carta de Asgard –le dijo y se la tendió. Thor la abrió. Una misiva de Loki, breve y concisa. Thor no le había respondido a la anterior que le había hecho llegar. En el mensaje, escrito con la letra de trazos elegantes de Loki, su consorte le recordaba que el cumpleaños de su hijo se acercaba, le decía que Frigga y él organizarían un festejo en su honor; también le deseaba que las cosas fueran a mejor en la guerra y por último le contaba que encontraba satisfacción en su cargo de regente.

Las palabras de su cónyuge le parecían escritas en otro idioma, así que tuvo que releer el mensaje varias veces hasta que les encontró sentido. Hërin, Frigga, Loki, la vida en Valaskialf parecían algo muy lejano. Él se había forjado para guerrear interminablemente y disfrutaba de la adrenalina de la contienda; sin embargo en ese instante los echó de menos.

–Mi rey –el soldado que encomendara recabar la lista de los caídos volvía donde él seguido de un hombre que por su aspecto se denotaba vanir, aunque no llevaba armadura alguna. –Este es Haraldur. Tiene consigo el censo de nuestros muertos y noticias sobre ellos.

Haraldur le hizo una reverencia y le contó que el día anterior Aüsmund había hecho salir la docena de prisioneros cuyos cuerpos acababan de recuperar, los había hecho colgar a la vista de todos mientras que un heraldo proclamaba que ellos eran el pago de sangre por todos los hombres que el traidor Lord Tarkil había abatido.

–Dijo que habría ejecuciones diarias hasta que Hjörtur y Hrafn se rindieran –siguió con su relato Haraldur.

Lo que pasó fue que esa crueldad había encendido la vena orgullosa del pueblo vanir. Haraldur había convocado a sus conciudadanos a hacer algo. Reunió un grupo y planeó una estrategia. La intrusión de Thor y Hagen les dio la oportunidad que necesitaban.

–Intentamos rescatar a los rehenes de las siete puertas de la ciudad. –Aclaró para Thor. Rescataron cuatro elfos de las puertas este y norte, pero todos los demás habían sido ejecutados. Sumando todos los que Aüsmund ya había liquidado, habían muerto ochenta dignatarios bajo su poder. Tan sólo aquel día habían muerto cuarenta y cinco civiles atrapados en el conflicto, treinta y dos ulfhednar y veintisiete miembros de la caballería vanir.

–Y rescatamos cuatro– masculló Thor.

–Igual conquistaron la ciudad por fin –la ciudad incendiada. Y Aüsmund ahora estaba en su castillo.

–Gracias –le dijo Thor a Haraldur –puedes retirarte.

El vanir así lo hizo y lo dejó solo con sus pensamientos. Thor caviló un momento y luego tomó pergamino y pluma. Redactó un mensaje corto.

"_Loki, _

_Iré a casa para el cumpleaños de nuestro hijo"._

.

Continuará...


	4. Capítulo III

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO III

* * *

><p><strong>Breves notas de la autora y coautora: <strong>

Créditos financieros a los mismos de siempre.

Esta semana descubrimos que estábamos escribiendo en tamaño de letra 9. Y que nuestros "pequeños" capítulos que creíamos dentro del límite autoestablecido de 30 páginas en realidad tienen… no lo voy a decir porque me deprimo. Con razón los sentíamos super largos (que bestias). En fin, ya los pusimos a letra decente y esta vez no salió un chorizo difícil de digerir (u.u ). Una disculpa.

Queremos comentarles que el concejal Ragnheidur, nosotras lo describimos e imaginamos como Viktor, el vampiro de la peli inframundo (tachan!); y Hagbard es como un Volstagg entrado en años. Ya sabrán porque los describimos así, más adelante.

Ya por último aquí llega una panda de mercenarios, los nuevos bebés de Cuencas Vacías, creados para ser un dolor en el trasero de nuestro dios del trueno y sus allegados. Varios de ellos son elfos oscuros y queremos enfatizar en que los elfos, ya sean oscuros o de luz, no son como los elfos de Thor: TDW, con orejas superlargas, caras cerosas y todos de cabellera albina y trenzada, y sus armaduras… (Cuencas las odia con intensidad); sino más bien son elfos al estilo de El Hobbit. Nada más se diferencian en la esclerótica.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, sangre y tripas, concejales fastidiosos, política, ¿ya mencioné sangre y tripas?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo III:

El asiento del rey en la sala del concejo no guardaba ningún parecido con Hliöskjálf. El otro era de oro sólido, frío como un témpano de hielo, a varios metros arriba de los suplicantes que acudían ante el rey y concedía una visión perfecta de toda la sala. El que Loki ocupó aquella mañana, era muñido, con un cojín cómodo y posa brazos finamente tallados en madera, exactamente igual a los demás asientos de la sala, pero a pesar de ello, Loki no pudo precisar en cuál había mucha más presión.

Ari estaba sentado a su lado izquierdo, tomaría las notas de la reunión y a efecto venía remplazando en todo a Egill. Loki llegó primero que el resto de los concejales para hacerlos sentir observados desde el mismo momento en que pusieran un pie en el salón.

Thor se había quejado de las reuniones del concejo, de cómo las dirigían, interrumpían, saboteaban y vociferaban en ellas. En esa primera reunión, Loki ya sabía de las asperezas que existían entre Ragnheidur y Hagbard; sonrió por lo bajo pensando en la propuesta de Thor para solucionarlas: dejarlos reñir con los puños para ver si así las lograban finiquitar. Encima, el dios del trueno dijo que apostaría por el acerero, pues era mucho más grande.

Loki en cambio, iba decidido a no permitirles presidir el orden del día. Había organizado su plan con anticipación. Emularía a Odín en sus consejos de guerra, siendo firme y desplegando tal severidad que les impediría saltarle a la yugular. Esperaba lograr la imponencia con la que el Padre de Todo se conducía, se sabía muy joven y falto de experiencia pero lo iba a intentar con toda su astucia y toda su fuerza de voluntad. Él guiaría al consejo y no viceversa, por algo era el Regente. Se humedeció los labios, se sentía algo nervioso.

El heraldo los fue anunciando, sin ser rimbombante, conforme llegaban y una vez que todos se acomodaron les fue servido vino como parecía ser ya la nueva tradición. Estaban todos: el maestre Harma, Finnur de Harokim, Ragnheidur de Gundersheim, Hagbard de Nidavelir; y el tesorero Gamli.

–Empecemos con los asuntos en el extranjero –inició Loki con voz clara una vez que se dieron los saludos formales. Los cinco hombres más poderosos del reino fijaron sus ojos en él. Loki apretó los puños sobre su regazo mientras miraba los documentos puestos ante él, pero su rostro no dejó traslucir ni un poco de intimidación. –En Alfheim, el general Hogun nos refiere que los arrestos de jötun que evadieron el asalto sucedido por el ahora canciller Starkag han disminuido, pero aún quedan algunas zonas sin explorar, por ello ha solicitado una unidad más de berserkir y nuevos caballos; eso y teme que Alfheim quiera seguir el ejemplo de Vanaheim respecto a ser tutorado por otro reino –les contó. Todas esas misivas llegaban directas a las manos de Ari. –La misma preocupación tiene Volstagg asentado en Nornheim con Erwel. ¿Cuál es su sentir? ¿Debemos consentir a su petición? –Les preguntó.

Loki suponía lo que podría pasar, discutirían sobre si los otros dos reinos podían o no declararles la guerra, monologarían acerca de la desconfianza y sobrepasarían las horas con las que contaban para resolver asuntos. No quería eso. Finnur y Gamli ya sabían cómo laboraba, Harma lo conocía en su rol de príncipe consorte y con Hagbard no había porque disimular. El único que quedaba era Ragnheidur, el único que en verdad le importaba en ese momento. De hecho el gobernador de Gundersheim lo había invitado a cenar la noche anterior con la intensión de medirlo o "husmearlo" que era el término que Hanne ocupó cuando lo supo de boca de Loki. La reina madre vanir cada día le caía mejor.

Gamli carraspeó.

–Podrían tomar los caballos de Alfheim y simplemente pagarlos –sugirió Hagbard.

–No hay suficientes caballos para eso. Los que estaban en Ostlandet fueron asesinados por orden del rey Giselher a la espera de que el asedio de Ostlandet durase años; los que no murieron por el clima, son de un precio excesivo, se han vuelto un bien invaluable en el reino –le explicó Loki.

–El general Hogun siempre se ha mostrado prudente, igual que su antecesor –el que estaba hablando era precisamente Ragnheidur –creo que debemos darle los hombres y caballos que requiere e igual mandar otro regimiento de hired a Nornheim para que se sientan en confianza y a la vez transmitir el mensaje a los otros reinos de que Asgard no permite levantamientos inútiles –fue asintiendo a sus palabras, como dándolas por aprobadas. –Aún más, cuando las cosas se calmen, las nuevas unidades podrán quedarse y así permitir que las antiguas vuelvan a la ciudad con licencia.

Loki sonrió brevemente a propósito.

–Es una excelente propuesta –dijo. Notó por el rabillo del ojo como Hagbard se enderezaba en su asiento. Loki había hablado con él, pidiéndole que le contara todo lo que sabía sobre los otros miembros del concejo y el acerero no halagó en ningún momento la actitud imponente con la que se dirigía Ragnheidur. Seguramente había pensado que Loki estaría más de su lado y menos propenso a darle la razón a ese gobernador precisamente. –¿Votamos? –Todos asintieron sin tener objeciones.

Pasaron inmediatamente a otro asunto mientras la frasca de tinto de verano pasaba de un lado a otro por la mesa.

–Hablemos de Svartálfheim –dijo Finnur.

–Salvo reconocer a Eyvindur como rey de Svartálfheim, que me parece ya está más que hecho… creo que lo mejor es no hacer nada –opinó Loki y notó que los demás aceptaron no discutir el asunto. No encontraba sentido en meterse en discusiones que no eran necesarias y como Thor, prefería que la reina de los enanos fuera problema de Eyvindur y no de ellos.

Gamli volvió a carraspear pero en esta segunda ocasión, habló.

–El asunto que algunos concejeros hemos discutido y que nos tiene preocupados es Vanaheim –dijo el tesorero sin ahondar acerca de quiénes hablaron en privado de ello, aunque era fácil imaginarlo. Loki le prestó toda su atención. Gracias a Hagbard ya sabía que el tesorero era la vanguardia de las opiniones de Ragnheidur. –No vemos en qué beneficia la presencia de Asgard en ese reino.

Loki tenía en la punta de la lengua bastantes y variados argumentos pero eligió no discutir. Todo rastro de duda en su ser se había evaporado. Estaba en su elemento.

–No entiendo a qué se refiere –prefirió decir fingiendo que no entendía de qué iba el tesorero.

–El poderío y riquezas de Asgard derivan de los beneficios que obtiene de las guerras. A Vanaheim no se le va a conquistar y en cambio es un gran gasto solventar el ejército que se ha mandado, peor es, saber que no han logrado romper el sitio de la ciudad –opinó –según tenemos entendido ya cuentan con la infantería svartá y con la caballería vanir, con ello debería bastar –dijo.

–Sin duda alguna, aunque me imagino que el gasto no es tan elevado, sólo partió la unidad de ulfhednar asentada en Asgard –dijo Loki como si no tuviera tanta importancia, finalmente miró sus papeles como si estuviera pensando –pero me temo que es un asunto que tendríamos que remitir directamente a la general Sif y al rey Thor. Puedo poner un correo con las preocupaciones que me han referido acerca de la guerra pero… –movió las manos como buscando las palabras que quería decirles. En cuestiones de guerra y justicia el rey tenía prerrogativa para decidir el curso de acción.

–Si desea puedo ser yo el que exponga los motivos por los cuáles Asgard debe retirarse de la guerra. Claro, no quiere decir que debamos desentendernos, podemos ayudar a financiarla o mandar provisiones pero sin duda no es necesario tener a nuestros soldados ahí –continuó el tesorero, su tono de voz se mostró afable –si al menos aseguraran que están por coger a Ausmünd…

–Se lo agradecería tesorero. La verdad sea dicha, hasta que usted no lo mencionó, no me di cuenta de lo ruinoso económicamente que podía resultar la intervención de Asgard en Vanaheim. –Le rebatió Loki mesurando el tono de cada palabra dicha, acomodándose en el asiento de un modo tan similar a Odín que por un momento silenció la sala, los cinco concejales reconocieron el gesto. – Sólo pensé en la hegemonía que el Padre de Todo quería trazar, en los acuerdos comerciales que Ausmünd rompió y en lo agradecidos que iban a estar los reyes vanir con nosotros –dijo Loki.

–El rey Odín es excepcional en el manejo de la política, nadie puede igualársele –dijo Finnur aposta –él sin duda hubiera terminado ya con este levantamiento.

Harma se mostró de acuerdo con él e inclusive Hagbard dio un leve asentimiento.

–Sin duda, hubiera tratado con Ausmünd en la política, no en la guerra –confirmó Ragnheidur –el Padre de Todo lo hubiera dejado disfrutar de su supuesta victoria pero le hubiera destrozado mediante un bloqueo económico apoyado por el resto de los reinos. Durante la guerra, un rey puede lacerar el bienestar de sus súbditos por consideración del honor y la gloria; y la gente lo resistiría, aunque eso significara tener que vivir de pan rancio y agua fétida, pero es muy difícil soportar las carencias cuando la declaración de guerra no existe. El rey Odín no los haría sufrir con batallas, ni amenazas, simplemente dejaría a los vanir sufrir la alza de impuestos, la veda a productos extranjeros y la población misma culparía a Ausmünd de tales carencias y evocarían el reinado de su hermano, tan prospero en comparación. Las protestas empezarían, no solo del pueblo llano, sino de los comerciantes, los gremios y finalmente del ejército que apoya ahora a Ausmünd, todos lo traicionarían. En primavera veríamos que los vanir tendrían empacho de general y Asgard sólo tendría que presentarse con los hijos de Hanne para que tanto los señores como el pueblo los sentaran en el trono de su padre, y entonces la bonanza que Asgard les negó, volvería –comentó como si pudiera ver el escenario frente a sus ojos –y el pueblo adoraría a sus reyes gemelos –añadió al final.

Era un escenario político al que Loki le prestó total atención aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo con él. Como fuera, era tarde para tal curso de acción. En eso el concejal se volvió hacia su regente.

–Tiene razón, el ideal del Padre de Todo era la hegemonía pero era mesurado al meditar las consecuencias de sus acciones y no se lanzaba al peligro junto con sus hombres sin más. Hay quienes dicen que el valor y la locura son primos hermanos, y definitivamente Thor no es el rey Odín –y dicho eso, disipó de un plumazo cualquier simpatía que Loki pudiera guardarle. –Hay que enviarle una exhortación al rey para que vuelva junto con el ejército a Asgard.

–Del cual seguramente no hará ni menor caso –predijo Loki, seguro que Thor ni siquiera leería tal exhortación por no considerarla urgente. –Es el rey, y en estos menesteres sólo él decide; puede permitirse no escuchar al concejo.

–En dado caso, alguien tendrá que ponerlo en firme –y Ragnheidur lo miró directamente.

Loki compuso su mejor rostro sorprendido.

–Ragnheidur estamos hablando del rey, no de un niño de cinco años –intervino de pronto Hagbard y el breve momento de tensión que se estaba dibujando en el ambiente se disipó.

–Desde luego, nadie está afirmando lo contrario –replicó con cierto fastidio Finnur. Hagbard levantó una ceja incrédulo y mostró un semblante ofendido.

–Opino que enviemos nuestra petición de abandonar la guerra a Lady Sif, dado que es la concejal del ejército debe portarse a la altura de tal nombramiento. Que sea a ella a quién preguntemos los menesteres de la guerra y el costo que implica, además de inducirla a reflexionar junto con el rey acerca de lo poco beneficioso que es nuestra intervención en Vanaheim. Igualmente que sepa de una vez qué no se enviarán más refuerzos si es que los solicitan. Entre los que están en Nornheim, los apostados en Alfheim y los que viajaron ahora, no hay un regimiento completo en Asgard. No me gusta dejar desprotegida la ciudad –comentó Harma.

–¿A quién deberíamos temerle? ¿A los enanos? –se burló Finnur. Loki ya había tenido suficiente de una discusión que encontraba inútil. La propuesta de Harma zanjaba el asunto.

–Se enviará pues el correo –asintió Loki e hizo que cambiaran de tema.

Procedieron a hablar de cada provincia, del comercio e inclusive la asignación de un edificio para Harma y sus pupilos que aspiraban a ser maestres. Loki prefirió no traer a colación el asunto de Høstblót y notó que tanto Finnur como Gamli parecían relajados por ello. Los concejales tampoco pidieron resolver el asunto de los monopolios. Ya era hora de que se levantara aquella sesión.

–Agradezco su presencia –dijo Loki conforme a su estrategia de ser él quien dirigiera al concejo –ha sido un día productivo. –En realidad apenas si habían tomado un par de decisiones. Todos se despidieron aunque a Hagbard nadie le prestó atención cuando hizo lo propio. Loki lo notó y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no rodar los ojos.

Así que de esa manera se manejaban los concejales. Su primera reunión había sido emocionante pero estaba seguro de que había visto sólo la punta del iceberg de lo que esos hombretones eran capaces. Salió de la sala con Ari a la saga cuando un hombre se le emparejó, supuso que se trataba de Hagbard pero al volverse, se encontró con Ragnheidur.

–¿Me permite unas palabras, Alteza? –Le preguntó, y Loki asintió.

Lo condujo por el pasillo del amplio castillo hasta las habitaciones que se encontraban en los pisos inferiores. Las que eran para los embajadores, nobles y miembros del concejo. Ari no entró con él. Ragnheidur lo llevó hasta su sala privada y mandó a un sirviente por un poco de vino especiado, Loki se puso cómodo en un asiento y aguardó a que el hombre hablara.

–Majestad –inició él con un tono tranquilo –no quiero que malentienda las palabras que he dicho. Soy un hombre que dice lo que piensa, lo que he dicho acerca del rey Thor, soy capaz de repetirlo en el rostro de nuestro soberano, y más aún, sé que no me lo tomaría a mal. Siempre ha sido un joven generoso. –Dejó que el sirviente rellenara las copas y sirviera algunos tentempiés antes de hacerle una seña con la mano para que los dejara a solas. –Pero también es impulsivo. Cuando su padre lo nombró rey, no pude evitar pensar: Es muy pronto, es demasiado joven, arrojado y hambriento de gloria. Esperaba que dejara a su alteza Frigga a cargo o al concejo…

Loki no pudo evitar pensar que cuando Ragnheidur decía "al concejo" en realidad quería decir "a mí". Después de todo, con el retiro de Starkag, ahora era él el hombre más poderoso del reino y el más experimentado en cuanto al arte de gobernar, tan sólo después del rey.

–No creo en verdad que Thor esté buscando más gloria –tuvo que decir Loki –tiene fama del guerrero más portentoso de los nueve reinos y no hay quién se le pueda igualar. Pero en sus acciones, no está buscando alguien que lo rete.

El gobernador asintió a sus palabras.

–Usted lo conoce mejor que yo a pesar de que lo vi crecer, eso no lo dudo, pero al marcharse precipitadamente a la guerra, una en la que no era necesaria su presencia, se da por sentado que prefiere la pelea que la política –le dijo; y Loki por desgracia estaba de acuerdo con él en que Thor daba esa impresión aunque sus acciones iban más encaminadas a ayudar a sus amigos. –Pero tampoco puedo evitar fijarme que ambos, él y usted son muy jóvenes –añadió Ragnheidur. Loki no pudo evitar pensar de inmediato que más bien la cuestión era que en el concejo todos estaban bastante pasados de años. Procuró no ofenderse como usualmente le pasaría y se preguntó a sí mismo si el concejal consideraba que él también estaba buscando gloria. –Pero eso sólo es un defecto cuando se es de oídos duros. Gamli y Finnur me han dicho que se afana maravillosamente en lo que emprende. Alteza, quiero trabajar con usted pero también quiero que me permita ayudarlo y aconsejarlo.

Loki lo miró fijamente. Entendía la evidente propuesta, quería que fuera él quien pusiera a Thor en firme siguiendo sus instrucciones. No pudo evitar recordar a Stánic, cuando le dijo que todos los nobles irían detrás de él por el evidente apoyo que Thor le daba ¿y acaso se había equivocado? Lo nombró regente, eso reafirmaba la confianza que Thor le mostraba. Pensó detenidamente sus palabras sin dejar de mirar al hombre frente a él. Si, Ragnheidur era viejo pero parecía veinte siglos más joven de lo que realmente era, delgado y con expresiones duras, inclusive sus ojos grises brillaban con cierta intensidad. Debía tener cuidado con él y decirle a Thor, que tal vez Hagbard no fuera precisamente quien ganaría una pelea si decidía irse a los golpes con el de Gundersheim.

–La verdad es que un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal, ni tampoco a Thor –soltó las palabras bajando un poco los hombros, como si dejara de estar tenso. Cuando vio a Ragnheidur acomodarse en su propio asiento relajado, supo que había aceptado lo dicho sin más.

–Agradezco su disposición, Majestad –dijo el gobernador haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante él.

Loki decidió que iba a probar al concejal, ver dónde residían sus lealtades.

–De hecho, he tenidos unas dudas respecto a qué hacer con un asunto muy delicado –le dijo y el hombre frente a él se enderezó interesado. –Es sobre Gamli y Finnur, es sobre Høstblót…

.

Loki ya se había acostumbrado a la compañía de Hanne, a su lengua afilada y sus comentarios mordaces. La encontraba divertida y seguramente ella pensaba algo similar respecto a él. Estaban cenando juntos, se les estaba haciendo tradición compartir la mesa al menos una vez a la semana. Loki ya había fraguado un plan respecto a Gamli y Finnur el cual marchaba viento en popa.

–He sabido que el rey volverá pronto, ¿ya estás listo para darle la bienvenida? –Loki la miró divertido y pretendió no haber entendido la alusión en la pregunta.

–Mi madre está organizando el banquete en honor de Hërin, aunque es muy pequeño para disfrutarlo, así que será más bien la fiesta de bienvenida de Thor. No sé cuánto tiempo se quedará y la guerra no ha terminado como para planear algo más fastuoso. –La reina madre vanir asintió aprobatoriamente ante el hecho de que le hubiera dicho mucho sin decirle realmente nada.

–Como consorte que eres, cuando el rey vuelve de la guerra debes darle un recibimiento adecuado si quieres preservar su favor. –Loki se rió más amplio.

–No fui educado como doncella y él lo sabe. No me voy a plantar ni en el Bifrost ni en la entrada de palacio con guirnaldas y sonrisitas complacientes. No lo necesito para que me favorezca, Thor me ama –dijo lo último casi con orgullo.

–No lo dudo –dijo Hanne. –Pero, enamorar a alguien no es verdaderamente un reto, el desafío comienza cuando tratas de mantener ese amor vivo –ahora si Loki la escuchaba con atención, –esa es la prueba de fuego que Frigga ha superado durante siglos con creces. Larus y Eyriander se casaron enamorados uno del otro y terminaron siendo meros aliados. En cuanto a ti –Loki esperó su sentencia –debes retener el amor de Thor, pues es la base de tu poder. Imagina que Hërin muere –se atragantó con el vino y le tomó un momento recobrar el aplomo. –A mí me pasó. Aunque Thor te ama, si pierdes a Hërin y no logras concebir otro vástago real, se verá obligado a repudiarte y a enlazarse con alguien que si pueda darle mayor descendencia. Ten otro, tus hijos serán quienes te aten al trono de Asgard –Loki volvió a negar. –Permíteme relatarte un poco de mi propia historia para que entiendas la verdad de mis palabras. Mi difunto esposo Audün y yo, teníamos un matrimonio basado en la conveniencia, como todos, pero acordamos guardarnos respeto y amabilidad para facilitar la vida de ambos. Todo iba bien, no negaré que durante esos primeros siglos fuimos muy felices juntos. Cuando mi primer hijo, Aulthun, nació parecía que nuestras vidas eran perfectas, pero cuando mi pequeño aún era un infante Audün se enamoró de una noble de menor abolengo. ¿Sabes lo qué es eso? Nunca me sentí más humillada, hubiera deseado ser hombre y guerrero para hacerlo escarmentar con mis puños. Me tragué mi sufrimiento. Audün estaba enamorado y por supuesto pasó lo que suele pasar entre los enamorados, esa pequeña oportunista terminó embarazada. El bastardo real fue reconocido. Esa fue una de las pocas ocasiones en que Ausmünd y yo hemos estado de acuerdo en algo, y ese algo fue que ese niño era una amenaza. Ausmünd siempre quiso el trono y entonces iba tercero en la línea de sucesión. –Hanne hizo una pausa para tomar un par de galletas para acompañar su té con gestos delicados que contrastaban con lo duro de sus palabras. –El bastardito murió antes de cumplir un año. Lo asfixiaron en su cuna y nunca se supo quién fue el responsable.

–Pero tú si lo sabes –aseguró Loki con curiosidad.

–Hasta donde yo sé, podría haber sido cualquiera, Ausmünd, los nobles celosos de la suerte de esta joven, el propio Audün, quizá el asesino era partidario mío. Uno nunca sabe. Cada bando culpó al otro; la joven madre se suicidó de la pena y mi pobre rey se quedó con el corazón roto, una amante muerta y una esposa resentida. Confieso que le hice la vida difícil y le puse mucho empeño –admitió Hanne y Loki compadeció a Audün. –Aulthun murió siendo aún un niño. Hay un dicho a propósito "tengo este hijo en Valhala y este conmigo". Los niños, uno se esfuerza tanto en cuidarlos y criarlos; y son tan ingratos que se mueren. Fue un accidente o al menos eso tuve que creer para no enloquecer –Hanne bajó la mirada y Loki no se atrevió a preguntar, pero ella era muy basta con todos y no hacía excepción consigo misma. –Un caballo le dio una coz en la cabeza, mi pequeño despistado siempre los adoró. –La reina madre respiró hondo pero su semblante no mostró más su dolor. –Así que me vi a mi misma en peligro. Sin un hijo que me uniera a él y con todo lo que nos detestábamos Audün podía finalmente repudiarme. Si no lo hizo de inmediato fue por mis familiares, ellos siempre fueron poderosos guerreros y lores, no le convenía echárselos encima y eso lo frenó momentáneamente. El día del funeral, Audün y Ausmünd se embriagaron hasta volverse cuadrúpedos. Mi esposo por la pena, mi cuñado por la esperanza. –Ella calló un momento. –Tuve que tragarme el orgullo y enterrar como pude los rencores para reconciliarme con él. ¿Sabes que me dijo cuándo me aceptó de vuelta en su cama? "Yo tampoco quiero que Ausmünd sea rey". Eso fue todo. Por fortuna éramos fértiles juntos y estuve embarazada a los pocos intentos. Cuando los gemelos nacieron sentí que las nornas me perdonaban lo que sea que les haya hecho para provocar su furor. Que dos hijos se mueran es mucho más improbable a que uno solo muera. ¿Entiendes tu situación?

–Mi madre Frigga, sólo tuvo a Thor.

Hanne chasqueó la boca.

–Por supuesto que no –negó ella. Loki sintió como si le hubieran golpeado en la boca del estómago al saber eso. –El día del torneo estaba bromeando con que Odín era muy mayor para tener más hijos. El problema estaba en ella pero nadie dice estás cosas delante de Frigga, la lastima tanto y todo el mundo la adora que nadie quiere ofenderla.

–¿Qué fue lo que paso? –Quiso saber Loki.

–Thor no fue el primogénito de Odín. Antes de él hubo otro pequeño que murió en el parto, lo llamaron Balder. Frigga quedó tan débil y deprimida, tardó mucho tiempo en reponerse. –Hanne se interrumpió un instante para beber un poco de vino. –El segundo parto fue muy difícil y agotador para ella. Los sanadores temieron que Frigga iba a morir, tenía extrañas fiebres y hemorragias que la alejaron de su pequeño pero a ella la adoran las nornas. Sobrevivió, y Odín no quiso volver a arriesgarla en otro embarazo. La familia real se volvió una de las pocas excepciones del reino al procrear un solo hijo. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que los ases suelen tener como mínimo tres hijos? Aman tanto las guerras que ese seguro que alguien de la familia muera en combate. –Lo miró y se quedó esperando a que Loki digiriera lo dicho. –Cuando Thor creció, yo lo quise de pupilo en mi corte una temporada pero Frigga siempre se negó a que se apartara de ella, lo crio por sí misma, era su adoración pero ni ello compensó los hijos que ya no pudo tener y tú eres el mejor ejemplo de ello, para todos los efectos, te ha adoptado.

Hanne tomó aire, había hablado harto pero parecía querer llegar al punto de la discusión.

–Dicen que Frigga pone hechizos protectores sobre Odín y Thor para que no les suceda nada pero esas son patrañas, porque de ser así, todo el mundo los usaría –se quejó Hanne. Pero Loki no estaba tan seguro ahora que pensaba en detalle aquello. Frigga siempre se mostraba preocupada por Odín y Thor cuando se marchaban a guerrear, una vez alcanzó a escucharla decirle a Odín que si él sobrevivía, era únicamente porque ella se preocupaba. –Ten otro hijo, esa es la cuestión, de esa manera cuando Hërin se muera –está vez Hanne no le pidió que lo imaginara sino que lo dio por un hecho –tendrás otro que llenará ese vacío y que a la vez evitará que Thor pueda repudiarte. –Loki volvió a negar. –¿Por qué no?

–Mi gestación fue de alto riesgo, por poco me muero –le explicó como nunca le había explicado a nadie. –Es algo antinatura hacerlo y tiene su costo. Además… –nunca pensó que le daría vergüenza admitir algo así –no puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

A Hanne se le cayó la taza de té al suelo. Un siervo vino corriendo a recoger el estropicio pero ella le indicó que se alejara con un brusco movimiento de la mano.

–¿Quién más lo sabe? –Preguntó ella con voz baja.

–Thor, –Hanne hizo una mueca horrorizada –Frigga y Karnilla.

–Cariño –lo abrazó consolándolo. –Pensé que era magia que tú dominabas, que tú podías escoger el momento y quería convencerte de no ser tan remilgado y que procrearas una docena de pequeños Thor.

–Eso le gustaría a él –admitió Loki.

–¿No hay manera?

–Pienso que no. –Hanne le acarició el cabello.

–Olvídalo entonces. Eres muy guapo y ya tienes un hijo. Tendrás que retener a Thor a tu lado de otras maneras. Lo que debes hacer ahora es prepararte para tu esposo, que te encuentre más atractivo y deseable que nunca –le aconsejó mirándolo casi enternecida. A Loki le dio risa porque en su lista de prioridades no estaba ni por asomo "ponerse atractivo y deseable". Siempre encontraba los consejos de su tía útiles aunque a veces le parecía demasiado fatalista. Sin embargo una cosa era real: el poder que había alcanzado si estaba fincado en el afecto de Thor.

.

Thor arribó al festejo acompañado de Fandral. Sif no dijo nada acerca del hecho de que la dejase en Vanaheim a cargo de las tropas asgardianas. El espadachín le había solicitado esa licencia y el dios del trueno se la había concedido sin poder evitar preguntarse si tendría algo que ver con Amora. Llegaron raudos y silenciosos a Valaskialf; se dirigieron al comedor real. Nadie los anunció cuando entraron. De inmediato los ojos de Thor buscaron a su consorte. Estaba a la derecha de un lugar vacío con su hijo sentado en su regazo. Al verlos a ambos sintió que su espíritu, inquieto por los constantes reveses del asedio a Grímsttadir, encontraba sosiego. Loki clavó su mirada verde en él pero no se mostró sorprendido. Seguramente había tenido sirvientes apostados para informarle de su llegada. Se acercó a la cabeza de la mesa, donde estaba un espacio reservado para él; y los comensales lo fueron saludando con reverencias y frases corteses. Thor ignoró todos los "su majestad" que escuchó y acercándose a Loki se inclinó para saludarlo con un beso breve, que para él no contó como tal. Igualmente depositó un beso en la mejilla de su madre.

–Salud a mi rey –le dijo Loki usando la fórmula oficial para recibirlo. Thor sintió la provocación implícita y eso que no llevaba ni cinco minutos al lado de su esposo. –Te esperaba más temprano, tuve que ordenar iniciar el banquete sin ti –ya relucía el motivo de su saludo.

–Se hizo lo que se pudo –respondió Thor quitándole a Hërin de los brazos. El pequeño se retorció e hizo intentos casi desesperados por volver a los brazos de Loki. Thor lamentó que su propio hijo lo conociera tan poco. Era parte de los avatares de ser rey. Él mismo casi no veía a Odín cuando era niño. –Le traje un regalo –le dijo a Loki y sacó de su bolsillo un caballo bellamente tallado. Al verlo su hijo extendió las manos para tomarlo y Thor se lo dejó. Aquel soborno lo apaciguó permitiéndole al dios del trueno quedárselo por más tiempo.

La comida le fue servida a los dos rezagados, había faisán, lechón y ternera; vino de Harokim y pan especiado; una gran variedad de tartas y frutos mechados. Loki recuperó a Hërin para permitirle a Thor disfrutar de la comida. Frigga estaba sentada al otro lado del ojiverde, ella iba dirigiendo a los sirvientes y se fijaba constantemente en que todos estuvieran bien atendidos. Thor le sonrió a su madre, se veía sumamente feliz. La vio inclinarse hacia Loki para decirle algo antes de acercarle un cuenco con uvas sin piel a Hërin, quien tomó una sin soltar su juguete nuevo. Loki se rió cuando su hijo les hincó el diente con entusiasmo y Frigga acarició al pequeño en el cabello. Thor no pudo evitar pensar que ellos tres juntos sin duda eran una familia. Aquel pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando sintió la mano de Loki posarse sobre la suya. El ojiverde continuaba su conversación con los comensales pero le acarició el dorso a Thor con los dedos. El dios del trueno sonrió ante el gesto. Entre eso y su molestia porque no arribó más temprano, entendió que Loki lo había extrañado.

Frigga se levantó para ordenar música y Loki se volvió hacia Thor. Se puso a contarle anécdotas acerca de Hërin, aunque el dios del trueno tuvo en claro que varias le fueron referidas por la niñera real y el rubio comprendió que Loki tampoco pasaba tanto tiempo con su hijo como él se imaginaba. No hablaron de la guerra ni del concejo, tan sólo de su hijo.

–Sé que te preocupa que no sepa quién eres, pero te aseguro que es innecesario. Es muy joven para entender quiénes son sus padres, eventualmente tomará conciencia de ello y mostrará su apego hacía ti –le dijo Loki cuando Hërin volvió a rechazar a Thor.

–Pero se nota que sabe quién eres tú –añadió Thor devolviéndoselo.

–Mamá –dijo Hërin como respondiendo a lo dicho por Thor y se prendó de Loki como cualquier cría buscando protección en brazos de su madre. Loki enrojeció.

–Nos llama así a tu madre, a su niñera y a mí –aclaró. Thor igual se rió al ver a Loki tratar de componer un semblante de circunstancias. Recordaba que cuando Hërin nació, Loki dijo en una ocasión que él no era la madre de su bebé; haciendo alusión a su carencia de instinto maternal. Al parecer su hijo lo percibía diferente.

Las tensiones de la guerra fueron desapareciendo del ánimo de Thor conforme la velada avanzaba. Loki hizo un brindis en honor de su hijo con su habitual elocuencia. Hubo algunos espectáculos a los cuales el festejado no les prestó demasiada atención. El pequeño terminó dormido en brazos de Frigga y la reina madre se lo llevó a descansar a sus aposentos. La fiesta seguía, Fandral no se acercó a Amora como Thor esperaba, en cambio acabó conversando con Threir. Loki se levantó para increíblemente, desde el punto de vista de Thor, conversar con el tesorero Gamli. A Thor le hubiera gustado dejar de lado a los invitados y el banquete para tomar a Loki y llevárselo con él a sus aposentos. Por supuesto, quería hacerle el amor pero también quería simplemente conversar y acariciarlo, pasar un momento a solas. Sentía esta necesidad de intimidad y sosiego que sólo el hechicero podría aplacar.

–Mi señor –el concejal Ragnheidur lo abordó. –¿Cómo marchan las cosas en Vanaheim? –Le preguntó. Un siervo les escanció una copa de vino a ambos.

–Tan bien como cabría esperar –respondió Thor que no tenía especial interés de hablar de ello y menos con alguien ajeno. No había acudido a Asgard por asuntos oficiales sino por su familia.

–Se ha comentado que el asedio puede prolongarse indefinidamente. –Thor no pretendía ofenderlo pero se percató de que sin duda lo estaba haciendo pues su mirada se desviaba constantemente hacía su esposo. Trató de concentrare un poco.

–No tengo intenciones de que eso pase –fue todo lo que dijo, porque, siendo francos, no iba a darle una lección de estrategia militar a Ragnheidur, y mucho menos a contarle los planes que tenían. Loki volteó en ese momento y su mirada se encontró con la de Thor. Le sonrió taimadamente y volvió a su conversación con Gamli.

–Parece que lo ha echado mucho de menos –dijo el concejal y Thor sintió que se había perdido de algo. –A nuestro regente, parece que usted lo ha extrañado –aclaró –por nuestra parte agradecemos que nos lo haya dejado, debo decir que presta suma atención a quienes somos más experimentados para gobernar que él, demostrando una inteligencia aguda y una memoria excelente; ya domina variados aspectos de nuestra política. –Thor sonrió al escuchar esos halagos hacia Loki.

No le cupo la menor duda de que hizo bien poniéndolo a cargo.

–Me alegro que entiendas mi sentir, entonces, si me permites… –dijo Thor y dejó de lado a Ragnheidur para acercarse a Loki. El concejal negó y bebió algo más de vino.

–Que no te extrañe, está loco por él –lo abordó Finnur. –En lo personal me da gusto que Thor se marche pronto, Loki es mucho más manejable y dedicado que él.

–Lo apasiona más que la política y la guerra, pero nuestro dios del trueno ya antes ha perdido la cabeza por otras personas y el gusto nunca le ha durado mucho. Por mi parte, mientras Loki se dedique a servir a Asgard no me importa que tenga el corazón de nuestro rey en sus manos, por el contrario, pienso que inclusive ese tipo de pasiones pueden encauzarse para el beneficio del reino dorado.

Thor llegó a su lado y entrelazó sus dedos con Loki. El hechicero le apretó la mano y le sonrió. Miró a Thor con atención y le acarició el rostro. El tesorero se alejó de ellos al ver ese gesto tan personal.

–Te ves muy tenso –le dijo Loki. –Creo que los invitados pueden divertirse sin nosotros. Ven conmigo –le pidió y Thor no dudó ni un instante en seguirlo.

.

Thor entró en la habitación que compartía con Loki, se encontró con el fuego de la chimenea encendido. Sin decirle ni una palabra Loki lo condujo al cuarto de baño, le sonrió con ese gesto suyo de estar por hacer algo malo; le ayudó a Thor a quitarse el manto de cuero que portaba, desabrochando la fíbula que lo sostenía; el dios del trueno lo observaba divertido por el hecho de que no estuviera usando su magia. Le zafó al túnica y luego el cinturón. Cuando terminó de desnudarlo le señaló la tina ya preparada. Thor se sumergió pensando en que no era propio de Loki consentirlo, aunque encontró agradable el cambio. El agua estaba caliente, lo que le indicaba que su consorte había dado instrucciones precisas para su llegada a pesar del trato casi insolente que le había prodigado cuando entró al convite.

–Disfruta del baño –le dijo Loki como si fuera sólo un humilde siervo e hizo ademán de irse. Thor meneó la cabeza y lo alcanzó de la muñeca.

–Quédate –le pidió. Había un taburete cerca y Loki se sentó en él. Thor iba a protestar pues lo quería en la tina con él pero el ojiverde lo sorprendió conjurando de la nada un paño de lino con el que se puso a masajearle la espalda. –No pensé encontrarte tan… –Thor buscó la palabra –complaciente.

–¿Es una queja lo que escucho? –Inquirió Loki consintiendo los hombros de Thor, distendiéndole los músculos. La sensación era muy agradable y el rubio se dejó hacer.

–En absoluto, tan sólo me resulta impropio de ti –normalmente era Thor el que consentía a Loki. El dios del trueno cerró los ojos inclinando el cuello hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro para permitirle a Loki sobarlo como quería.

–No te precies de conocerme tanto, puede ser que aun tenga un par de sorpresas bajo la manga.

–Ahí está el Loki con el que me casé –le dijo Thor, un tono de diversión en su voz. Loki sonrió y se inclinó a besar a Thor, una forma de emplear su boca aún mejor que la de provocar a Thor con sus palabras.

El dios del trueno lo alcanzó de los hombros y Loki rompió aquella caricia para mirarlo.

–No es sabio intentar sumergir a un jötun a la fuerza –le advirtió –podrías acabar bañándote en agua helada.

–Tan sólo quiero sentir tu piel –le aclaró Thor acariciándole una mejilla. –Tú puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras pero en cambio no me dejas tenerte a mi gusto.

–¿Quién ha dicho nada de negarte mi piel? –Repuso Loki quitándose las manos de Thor de encima –pero si cedo, darás al traste con mi plan de consentirte en la bañera para luego consentirte en la cama. –Thor negó riéndose –¿vas a dejarme hacer esto a mi manera? O prefieres que follemos precipitados y con urgencia como esa vez en tu despacho.

La risa de Thor se convirtió en una carcajada. La ocasión a la que Loki aludía fue dos días después de su coronación. Loki había pasado a verlo y Thor tuvo la ocurrencia de incitarlo. Con la lujuria a flor de piel Loki se había hincado ante él para hacerle la felación. Estaban en ello cuando había llegado el anciano secretario Egill. Thor procuró fingir que no pasaba nada, y Loki se quedó de piedra oculto tras el escritorio. El dios del trueno procuró despachar rápidamente al secretario fuera de ahí.

–Aun creo que en parte, Egill renunció por eso –dijo Thor, para finalmente ponerse en manos de Loki.

Notó la forma en que Loki fue desviando sus caricias hacía su pecho, luego hacia su abdomen y siguieron rumbo al sur de su anatomía. Thor pasó saliva en grueso, y miró el semblante concentrado de Loki. El hechicero no era dado a la ternura pero se veía que disfrutaba de tocar a Thor, el rubio notó como se mordía los labios y el ligero rubor que empezaba a mostrarse en su rostro. No era el único que había echado de menos sus encuentros amorosos.

No supo bien a bien porqué pero recordó la primera ocasión que estuvieron juntos, recordó a Loki desnudo, mientras que él conservaba la ropa encima y lo escrutaba con la mirada. Habían pasado ya años desde eso y ahora los papeles se invertían. Loki le había hecho una pregunta en esa ocasión y decidió devolvérsela.

–¿Te gusta lo que ves? –Inquirió Thor. Loki sonrió ante su lance, se besaron lánguidamente, hasta que Thor pudo alcanzar a Loki y atraerlo tanto a él que acabó, como era predecible desde un inicio, metido en la bañera.

–Me haces imposible la tarea de seducirte –se quejó Loki pero no cumplió su amenaza previa de helar el agua.

–¿Por qué es eso? –Preguntó Thor con fingida inocencia. Loki movió una mano, un gesto elegante y su ropa empapada desapareció dejándolo desnudo tal como Thor quería.

–Porque el seducido he terminado siendo yo. Sin embargo esto no se ha acabado –dijo el hechicero como si estuvieran compitiendo.

Thor lo sujetó por las caderas, la tina les daba espacio suficiente, y lo acercó hasta tenerlo a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Se acariciaron mutuamente, tocándose con urgencia entre besos que terminaron en pequeñas mordidas. Siguieron hasta que la tina les resultó incómoda, hasta que sus manos estuvieron enredadas en sus falos, sin lograr alcanzar satisfacción. Se pusieron de acuerdo sin que mediara palabra alguna para dejar la tina, se secaron mutuamente, aunque eso fue más bien una excusa para continuar tocándose.

Se fueron a la cama, aun desnudos y con el cabello húmedo, a seguir amándose en un espacio más cómodo. Loki iba riéndose de algún chiste privado que tenía. Se tumbó sobre las sábanas sonriendo y se giró a mirar a Thor. El rubio sintió que el tiempo se detenía. La desnudez angulosa de los rasgos de Loki acentuaba sus músculos firmes; al igual que la ausencia casi total de vello lo hacía lucir tan blanco.

–¿Te vas a quedar ahí de pie contemplándome? –Le preguntó Loki. –¿Es que acaso de repente te ha dado por ser tímido? Pensé que tenías muchas ganas de mí, dado que me has extrañado tanto.

El dios del trueno movió la cabeza reprobadoramente.

–Que Siofua me ampare de tus intentos de seducirme. Creo que te prefiero reticente y esquivo. Lo que entiendes por seducción está a un paso de que me arrees a golpes.

Loki se mordió los labios, suspiró y volvió a empezar.

–Mi muy amado –la frase melosa pero cargada de ironía, mientras se acomodaba en la cama, recargándose sobre sus brazos con lo cual, aun su delgada anatomía, mostraba las curvas de su cintura y sus caderas –si me lo permites quisiera darte una muestra de lo mucho que yo también te he echado de menos. –Thor lo miró a los ojos, y aunque las palabras conservaban un tono de reto, el hechicero tenía cincelado el deseo en su mirada. Sintió la forma en que Loki se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos. Su consorte le estaba mirando la entrepierna, y mientras lo hacía, de una forma que casi parecía accidental, empezó a tocarse a sí mismo. Thor sintió que se endurecía, y después le faltó el aire cuando Loki separó un poco las piernas y puso sus dedos lentamente dentro de sí mismo sin dejar de mirarlo, preparándose para recibirlo. Lo tenía ahí para él, con el cabello húmedo regado sobre sus hombros, con la polla dura que evidenciaba su deseo, estimulándose para él. –Ven –dijo Loki con la voz ronca.

Thor maldijo por lo bajo, prácticamente se le arrojó encima. Le tomó las muñecas para que dejara de tocarse, lo hizo girarse boca abajo y lo penetró sin mayor preámbulo. Gimieron al unísono al unirse. Thor se inclinó sobre Loki cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, hizo una pausa disfrutando de la sensación, de poseer a Loki, de alojarse dentro de su cuerpo suave e inmaculado. Le acarició los hombros y empezó a moverse, aspirando su aroma mientras marcaba el ritmo de la cópula, arremetió fuerte y se maravilló cuando Loki elevó las caderas y le siguió el ritmo correspondiendo a cada embestida suya.

–Cuánto te he extrañado –logró decir Thor, antes de tomarlo de las caderas y empujar más rápido. El dios del trueno sintió que no iba a resistir mucho, hacía tiempo que no desfogaba sus ganas. La piel de Loki aún estaba húmeda por el baño previo y a Thor se le antojó sentirlo pegado a él. Sin salirse, lo levantó de la cama atrayéndolo a su pecho, lo sostuvo estrechándolo con fuerza con uno de sus brazos y siguió arremetiendo en su interior. Bajó la mano libre hasta el miembro de su amado para acariciarlo. Estaba gimiendo en el oído de Loki, sintiéndolo tan entregado a él. Tenía el orgasmo a punto cuando su amado estalló en su mano. El ojiverde gimió el nombre de Thor, su cuerpo se tensó entrando al dios del trueno tan hondo. Thor se corrió colmando a Loki quien se estremeció al sentirlo. Se derrumbaron juntos entre jadeos. El rubio tomó de un brazo a Loki, su miembro ya suave se deslizó fuera, giró al hechicero con cuidado para quedar frente a frente. Se sonrieron recobrando poco a poco el aliento.

Thor buscó besar a Loki, con devoción, mordiéndole los labios hasta que se los vio rojos. Le acarició un hombro, pasando sus dedos desde ahí hasta el antebrazo. Nunca antes había encontrado más suave la piel de Loki, ni sus cabellos más frescos. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su amado y se quedaron quietos disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

–¿Cuándo terminarás los asuntos en Vanaheim? –Le preguntó Loki al cabo, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

–Si he de serte franco ese Ausmünd ha resultado ser un hueso duro de roer. Limita nuestros movimientos y responde con ejecuciones a cuanto hacemos. La ciudad ahora es nuestra pero la historia se repite, nos obliga a asediarlo en vez de plantarnos cara. –Dijo Thor sincerándose. –No lo entiendo. Está cercado y el apoyo que podría haber recibido por parte de su propio pueblo no puede alcanzarlo. Este general vanir, Tarkil, ha tomado el paso de las montañas nubladas y destruido las compañías que pretendían reunirse con él. Lo único que le queda es rendirse. Aunque nos amenaza con matar a los rehenes, no tiene tantos como para prolongar la situación.

–Ya veo, ¿entonces el conflicto está lejos de resolverse?

–En efecto, la falta de alimentos acabará presionándolo a atacar y entonces nos impondremos; el problema es que, yo el primero de todos, no sabemos cuándo sucederá eso. –Loki le dio un beso entre los rubios cabellos. – ¿Sabes? No dejo de sentir que todo está torcido, que hemos hecho esto mal, Eyvindur y yo. Él actúa con impaciencia y movido por el rencor, me temo que sus opiniones están lejos de ser sensatas. En cambio, a tus primos sólo les falta sacar pergamino y tomar notas durante los concejos de guerra, carecen de estrategias. Por último Sif, Fandral y yo, aunque tenemos adiestramiento y referencias de situaciones similares no sabemos cómo sacar al enemigo de su madriguera y acabar con esto de una buena vez. Debí prestar mayor atención a los concejos de guerra de mi padre, creo que no aproveché cabalmente sus enseñanzas –hubo un nuevo silencio en el que la tensión que ya se había disipado volvió a atenazar a Thor conforme enumeraba sus tribulaciones. De pronto su mirada se iluminó, ocurriéndosele algo. –Si lo pienso bien, tú siempre fuiste hábil leyendo a mi padre, ¿qué crees que haría él? –Inquirió enderezándose y mirando a Loki con la barbilla apoyada en su pecho.

–¿Quieres que personifique a tu padre? ¿Al Padre de Todo? Nunca me atrevería.

–¿Ni siquiera por mí?

–Por ti me he atrevido a muchas cosas, inclusive a tener un hijo –Thor se rió entre dientes.

–Ambos sabemos que si hubieras podido escoger habrías puesto pies en polvorosa ante esa situación –de hecho, más o menos eso hizo, se había escapado a Hel buscando terminar con su gestación.

–Igualmente terminé teniéndolo –se quejó Loki pero dejó ese tema por la paz, pues no era un rubro donde pudiera ganarle a Thor la discusión. –¿Qué haría tu padre? –Caviló. Lo meditó un momento, mientras Thor se embelesaba besándole el torso y repartiendo pequeños mordiscos en sus pezones. Loki gimió. –No me dejas concentrarme.

–Pensé que eras un genio, no me digas que no puedes pensar si hago esto –lo retó Thor.

–¿Quieres ver quien hace que el otro pierda la cabeza más rápido? –Thor le mordió una clavícula pero se serenó. –Mucho mejor. –Loki se sentó y apoyó la espalda contra la cabecera de su cama. Había meditado antes un poco sobre ello debido a lo que Ragnheidur dijo en el concejo. –Esto es lo que pienso, quizá otros perciban a tu padre diferente, al final sólo Odín podría confirmar mis razonamientos o negarlos: tu padre no habría permitido que un enemigo le dictara su proceder. Así que habría reconocido a Ausmünd como rey y lo habría admitido en el concejo de reyes, sin embargo habría sorteado cada estrategia política con que intentara dominarlos. Habría retenido a Hjörtur y a Hrafn aquí en Asgard para proteger sus vidas; y después, habría hecho matar a ese usurpador pero no sin antes hacerlo pacificar el reino.

Thor frunció el ceño pues no se imaginaba a su padre mandando a asesinar.

–Entonces no lo habría confrontado de frente como hemos hecho nosotros –Loki negó.

–Pero, como te dije, mi razonamiento calza con lo que sé de él. El problema, es que Ausmünd dispuso del escenario como quien prepara un tablero de juego, y ustedes, inexpertas fichas no han podido prever sus movimientos. No se comporta como una víctima acorralada sino que los provoca. Quizás pretende sacarlos de sus cabales para que cometan alguna tontería que él pueda aprovechar para escapar, pues creo que es la única salida que le queda. Tu padre habría previsto todo eso. –Thor bajó la mirada un momento, Loki le tomó el rostro entre las manos y lo instó a observarlo, miró con adoración al rubio perdiéndose por un segundo en el infinito azul de su mirada. –Sin embargo tú no habrías podido hacer una cosa así. No tienes el nervio para aceptar a un traidor, ni podrías manejarlo ya no en el campo de batalla sino en el de la política; tampoco podrías matarlo deshonrosamente. –Thor lo miró dolido y Loki siguió. –Tú eres tú, y deberás encontrar tu propio camino y tu propia manera de gobernar. Los dos tendremos que hacerlo –dicho eso se inclinó sobre él y lo besó.

Thor suspiró y sintió que le quitaban una loza de encima. Estrechó a Loki con fuerza entre sus brazos y sintió un arrebato de amor desmesurado hacia él. Se besaron largo rato, por el puro placer de probarse y de deleitarse con su cercanía.

–Cómo me haces falta. Debí llevarte conmigo. –Loki negó.

–Aquí también hay muchas responsabilidades por ser atendidas, tú mismo me diste el cargo.

–Lo sé, lo sé. Es sólo que, ves mucho Loki y también apaciguas mi mente.

–Querrás decir tu lujuria. –Thor asintió.

–Eso también pero sabes de sobra que no es lo único. Hablando de ello, ¿cómo te está yendo en el concejo? Nadie me dice demasiado, ni siquiera tú –Loki sonrió misterioso.

–Estoy preparando algo para tu retorno –aquellas palabras se le antojaron inefables. Loki negó, no iba a contarle más detalles.

–Por todo lo que es sagrado, no asesines a los concejales –le rogó medio en broma y medio en serio.

–Me ofende que dudes de mi honorabilidad –se quejó Loki pero Thor lo calló con otro beso. Siguieron besándose, sus hombrías despertándose de nuevo conforme lo hacían.

Loki se zafó de debajo de Thor, lo empujó sobre las almohadas y se le echó encima para probar despacio la piel del rubio. Le besó el cuello ascendiendo hasta el lóbulo de una de sus orejas. Thor negó riéndose y tomó los hombros de Loki, el cual lo miraba malicioso, en cambio, el rubio lo empujó guiándolo hacia donde lo quería. Loki tomó el camino largo, mordiéndole las clavículas a Thor, lamiéndole los pezones y trazándole los músculos del abdomen poco a poco. Cuando llegó hasta el miembro de Thor lo engulló sin dudarlo terminando de endurecerlo con sus labios. Thor no lo dejó seguir, se incorporó y fue a por él en el acto. Loki se acomodó boca abajo hundiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos, levantando el trasero, mostrándose para Thor una vez más. Sintió las manos de Thor bajando lentamente por su espalda. Escuchó al rubio susurrando acerca de lo suave que tenía la piel. Sintió la lengua de Thor sobre el hueso de su cadera, y después las manos del rubio cerrándose sobre su trasero firme. Thor le abrió las nalgas y hundió el rostro entre ellas dándose un festín. Loki sintió como se endurecía al instante y metió una de sus manos bajo su cuerpo para acariciarse. El ojiazul lo poseyó con cuidado, Loki sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo entero conforme el miembro de Thor lo iba abriendo, alojándose de a poco en su interior. Thor embistió despacio, y Loki se sintió cobijado bajo él.

–Te amo –le susurró Thor al oído.

.

Loki despertó solo. Se giró entre las sábanas para acomodarse y sintió su cuerpo algo dolorido entre las piernas aunque muy relajado. Estaba, ni como negarlo, satisfecho de sexo y muy disperso. Se dejó caer sobre el lado de la cama donde Thor había dormido, lo poco que habían dormido. Recordaba a Thor partiendo antes de que saliera el sol, le había susurrado un "adiós" antes de irse.

–Que Ygdrasill te proteja –murmuró Loki –y vuelve a mí, pronto.

.

.

Sif aguardaba por Thor y Fandral en la residencia que habían ocupado dentro de Grímsttadir, su nuevo cuartel general. Estaba atareada con sus deberes como general y con otros que ella misma se había impuesto. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de responder al concejo de Asgard que le había enviado una carta casi reprendiéndola por el desempeño del ejército en Vanaheim.

El campamento ulfhednar seguía bien emplazado a las afueras de la ciudad, era vigilado por Lord Tarkil, cuya labor de mantener el control del paso de las montañas, le impedía asentar sus reales en la ciudad.

La diosa de la guerra vio el cielo iluminarse con los colores del Bifrost. Estaba en la sala de la residencia, había pertenecido a una familia de nobles que habían sido ejecutados el mismo día en que Ausmünd usurpó el trono, debido a su lealtad a Hanne y a los gemelos. El hogar era acogedor, el comedor de la casona fungía como sala de reuniones; aunque Eyvindur, Hagen y los gemelos habían ocupado otras casas para vivir. Para Sif era mejor así, Eyvindur y Hagen, cada uno a su manera, la alteraban al grado de que a veces deseaba arrear a patadas con ellos. Los gemelos le agradaban y le gustaba darles lecciones de estrategia militar o de esgrima pero no propiciaban el ambiente de serenidad necesario para planificar la guerra. Uno de sus soldados anunció la llegada de sus amigos.

–Su regreso es más que bienvenido mis señores –los saludó con cortesía yendo a ellos para abrazarlos breve.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –Quiso saber Thor que notó su nerviosismo enmascarado bajo aquellas palabras.

–Ausmünd.

–¿Ahora qué hizo? –Preguntó Fandral sirviéndose vino de una frasca dispuesta al centro de la mesa.

–Solicitó a los gemelos y a Eyvindur parlamentar los términos de su rendición en la plaza de la ciudad. Accedieron no sin recelos, lo que realmente quería era capturarlos. Hagen, Belegaer y yo lo impedimos. –Thor la observaba con gravedad.

–¿Están todos bien? –Ella asintió.

–¿Ha tomado represalias? –Preguntó Fandral que ya sabía que cada vez que algo pasaba Ausmünd colgaba gente.

–Aun no.

–¿Dónde está Eyvindur? –Inquirió Thor.

–A las afueras del castillo, quiere inspeccionar la barrera mágica que lo rodea, quizá se le ocurra alguna forma de entrar aunque, si es como las defensas que poseemos en Valaskialf, no creo que logre nada. Thor, hay algo que debo explicarles a ustedes dos. –Sif se dejó caer en un butacón de la estancia y le hizo una señal a Fandral de que le pasara una copa de vino. El capitán así lo hizo, Thor y él se sentaron a ambos lados de la guerrera. –Me he hecho con el control de la ciudad –les dijo con cierto secretismo. –Los ulfhednar se han vuelto guardias de paz, Tarkil nombró administrador a este sujeto, Haraldur, pero como el general vanir anda ocupado me acerqué a él para pedirle que me rinda cuentas a mí y no a los gemelos. Él así lo hace porque obviamente soy mejor que ese par –Fandral asintió. –No sé si Eyvindur se ha percatado de ello pero si es así, no se ha quejado, supongo que le da igual una urbe chamuscada y llena de gente aterrada y hambrienta. El caso es que antes de que yo hiciera eso, varias familias vanir se marcharon, tomaron sus posesiones y pusieron pies en polvorosa. Hasta hoy, esta mañana le dije a Haraldur que nadie más tiene permiso de largarse, y que si tienen energías para hacer algo eso debe ser reconstruir la ciudad. Los ulfhednar están apostados en las puertas y no dejan salir a nadie sin mi consentimiento firmado.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Preguntó Fandral.

–Porque creo, y Haraldur está de acuerdo conmigo, que entre los que se fueron había leales a Ausmünd, y es posible que hayan llevado consigo mensajes. Ante su intento fallido de capturar a Eyvindur y a sus sobrinos, yo esperaba que o se rindiera o matara rehenes, no hizo ni lo uno ni lo otro. Está muy silencioso y tranquilo. Creo que lo que hizo ayer fue una fachada, que lo que realmente quería era distraernos de la gente que se marchaba, para mandar un mensaje, un nuevo plan suyo a alguien, y también creo que lo logró.

Thor asintió con gravedad.

–Hiciste bien Sif. Si ese es el caso, Fandral, quiero que te apersones en nuestro campamento fuera de la ciudad, ten a los hombres listos para combatir y quédate ahí. –El espadachín asintió sin quejarse. –Sif, ¿crees que Haraldur pueda dar con algún partidario de Ausmünd que siga aquí en Grímsttadir?

–Seguro que sí.

–Ve que se haga así, captúralos con discreción e interrógalos –todos se pusieron de pie a la vez. Fandral salió raudamente a cumplir sus órdenes pero Sif se rezagó un momento.

–¿Puedo sugerirte una cosa? –Le dijo a Thor.

–Siempre.

–No le digas nada de esto a Eyvindur, es capaz de seguir los pasos de Ausmünd y ordenar colgar a quienes yo arreste.

–No te preocupes, no lo haré. Tampoco le diré a los gemelos por si se van de lengua. –Sif sonrió ante el apoyo mostrado. –Hiciste un buen trabajo –la felicitó –lamento haberte dejado todo. –El entierro de los muertos, continuar el asedio, defender a Eyvindur y los gemelos, y ahora anticiparse a esto.

–Para eso soy tu diosa de la guerra. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Loki?

.

.

–¿Más cerveza? –Le preguntó Loki.

–No diré que no –dijo Finnur con una sonrisa y empujó la pinta hacia el pequeño barril que un paje diligente dejó sobre la mesa para que se sirvieran casi como en una tasca. El gobernador de Harokim tenía la constitución de un barril, y la capacidad de uno. –Es una buena cerveza, dulce y de gran cuerpo, ¿es de Nornheim?

–No, de Asgard.

–Vaya, no es normal encontrar cerveza así en Asgard, usualmente la nuestra es fuerte y capaz de derribar a un oso, su Alteza Loki tiene que decirme después quién se la ha enviado para conseguirme un par de barriles –dijo satisfecho mientras se dejaba caer con todo su peso sobre su silla. ¿Y por qué no estarlo? Loki había tenido moderación al beber pero igualmente estaba muy lleno. Habían comido verduras veraniegas salteadas con hinojo rojo y queso desmenuzado, cisne con abundante salsa de mantequilla, jabalí con manzanas caramelizadas y pescado con finas hierbas, y de postre hojaldres de pasta dulce y crujiente.

Invitó a cenar tanto al gobernador de Harokim como al tesorero, a esas alturas ni siquiera recordaba cuál había sido la excusa. El tesorero se había perdido de la mayor parte de la conversación, dormitaba sobre su silla después de la comilona y parecía no querer salir de su trance.

–Y sus anécdotas, su majestad, le juro que no pensé que tuviera tan buen ingenio para contar unas historias así –lo halagó Finnur y Loki hizo como si el comentario le agradara.

–Me alegra que le gusten. Tal vez en pago por esta velada, le debería pedir que me invite a su nueva mansión en Gundersheim –le dijo –me comentaron que tienen una vista preciosa del mar Mývath, una que sólo es comparable a las que tienen en Gladsheim.

Finnur asintió levemente.

–Para mí sería todo un honor que fuera a visitarme, puede ser cuando vuelva el rey Thor. A mis hijos les gustaría conocer a sus altezas reales.

–Eso me hace pensar que escuché un horrible rumor acerca de dicha casa. Algo de que el dueño anterior no había querido venderla en un principio pero que buscando el favor de cierta dama, usted dobló y triplicó el precio hasta convencerlo. Usted sabe cómo consentir a la vez que negociar cuando quiere algo. –La dama en cuestión no era otra que Amora, quien por cierto, había rechazado el obsequio según se enteró Loki. –Pero esa no es la parte terrible, sino que el dinero con el que pagó el capricho en realidad venía de las arcas de Harokim y no de su bolsillo –remató con voz seria.

–¿Quién? ¿Quién dice esas cosas? Seguro que ha sido ese secretario que tiene usted. Alteza, le recomiendo que aparte a ese joven de inmediato de su lado, es taciturno, al resto de nuestros secretarios no les agrada y parece siempre estar metiéndose donde no le llaman. De ser más joven, unos buenos azotes le quitarían lo impertinente. No tardaran en comprarlo para que espíe sus documentos y su vida privada –le vaticinó.

–¿Lo dice por qué ya intentaron comprarlo? –Le preguntó Loki. Sus ojos verdes chispearon y se agarró a los posa brazos de la silla mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Gamli que seguía sin enterarse de lo sucedido.

–¿Está borracho? –Dijo Finnur poniéndose en pie y al hacerlo causó ruido con la silla, sobresaltando al otro hombre. –Si cree que me voy a quedar aquí sentado escuchando como cuestiona mi honor es porque…

–¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –Inquirió el tesorero pero ninguno de ellos lo escuchó.

–¿Qué honor? –Dijo calmado Loki –le ofreciste cien mil sous al año siempre y cuando te llevara mis secretos, que espirara mi correspondencia, mi agenda y todos mis movimientos. Y Ari te dijo que no –la cara de sorpresa de Finnur fue un poema. –Gamli le dijo que podrían subirlo a doscientos mil, si después llevaba los asuntos de Thor igualmente; no trates de engañarme desentendiéndote del asunto.

Para ese momento el tesorero estaba bien espabilado y miraba molesto a Loki.

–No me gusta tu tono de voz, reina –le dijo de pronto Finnur.

–¿Reina? –La rabia invadió de pronto a Loki –no pudiste haber elegido peor epíteto para calificarme. Si tienes tanto sentido común como el que Ygdrasill le concedió a un troll, caerás de rodillas y vas a agradecer que no pueda ejercer la justicia de Asgard. ¿Cuántos hijos tienes? –Al ver que no respondían ninguno de los dos, tuvo que imprimir más fuerza a su voz. –¡Les pregunté qué cuántos hijos tienen!

Finnur se amedrentó fácilmente y se arrodilló.

–Cinco, su Alteza. Dos hombres y tres doncellas, por favor… su alteza.

–No hace falta que supliques, no pienso hacerles daño. Los enviaré como pupilos para los gobernadores de las otras provincias y si son leales y sirven bien, llegarán a ser alguien. –Alguien mucho mejor que él. Miró a Gamli que no se había movido de su silla aunque finalmente lo hizo poniéndose en pie y haciéndole un movimiento a Finnur para que se levantara de la posición en la que estaba.

–Esas amenazas que profieres quedaran en nada, pues es tu palabra contra la nuestra. Nosotros formamos parte del concejo del Padre de Todo antes de que te hubieras destetado. Tenemos aliados también que querrán mantenernos en nuestros asientos, el gobernador Ragnheidur para empezar que es gran amigo del rey Odín. Ya veremos.

Gamli giró en redondo y recorrió a zancadas la sala. Sus pasos resonaron contra el piso del suelo, abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró frente a frente con Gellir. El segundo al mando de la guardia le sacaba dos palmos, de mandíbula cuadrada. Tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, bajo el ceño y la mata de cabello negro. Seis einheriar entraron en silencio en la sala. Gamli retrocedió.

–Gamli, tengo todos tus libros de contabilidad y puedo demostrar que has robado a Asgard. En cuanto a tus amigos… –dijo quedándose callado.

Había dispuesto todo para que Ragnheidur estuviera en su biblioteca privada escuchando todo, y el gobernador tenía cierto sentido de la teatralidad pues salió en ese momento con el ceño fruncido. De por sí su rictus era severo pero en ese momento demostraba inclusive cierto desprecio. Gamli lo miró desesperadamente, no se habría imaginado encontrarlo ahí.

–Ragnheidur esto es una equivocación, una puesta en escena para…

–Basta Gamli –dijo el mayor –por favor, Gellir, haz tu trabajo.

Los einheriar tomaron a ambos hombres por los brazos para escoltarlos fuera de las habitaciones de Loki.

–Esperen –se debatió Finnur – ¿qué va…? ¿Nosotros?

–¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes? –Era la pregunta que Finnur no se atrevía a producir. Loki lo dejó que se estremeciera antes de responder. –Les quitaré los cargos que tienen, confiscaré todas sus tierras, títulos y posesiones, le haré llamar traidores y por ahora, irán a las cárceles de Asgard a la espera de que vuelva el rey y los juzgue; pero tengan por seguro que me ocuparé de que tenga sumamente claro el deshonor en que han incurrido y cuando me consulte acerca de su sentencia ejerceré todo mi poder como "reina" para que les aplique la pena más severa posible.

Los einheriar se llevaron a los traidores sin mayor resistencia.

Ragnheidur se había quedado estoico en su lugar. Loki le había contado de sus sospechas y de algunas confirmaciones esperando su reacción pero nunca esperó que asintiera a cada una de sus palabras, se demostrara abierto a ver las pruebas en manos de Ari y luego actuara inmediatamente. Fue él quien convenció a los secretarios de Gamli de entregar los libros para comprobar sus acusaciones, y no lo hizo con palabras amables, Loki sabía que los había amenazado. El hechicero también sabía que la amistad del tesorero y el gobernador se remitía desde jóvenes pero eso no le impidió odiarlo por su traición. En pocas palabras Ragnheidur amaba Asgard y por el reino dorado estaba dispuesto a aborrecer a quién fuera. Eso no le gustó demasiado a Loki, hacía que fuera un hombre difícil de vaticinar, pero podía trabajar con ello.

–Enviaré a Ari a las mazmorras a interrogarlos –le dijo, sólo faltaba la confesión. Finnur la entregaría fácilmente y Gamli; no importaba ya lo que dijera.

–Hagamos una lista de hombres que consideremos dignos del puesto y enviémosla al rey Thor. Esta guerra en Vanaheim parece prolongarse cada vez más y el concejo no puede estar detenido por una nimiedad como ésta, puede elegir estando ahí –dijo Ragnheidur yendo de inmediato al siguiente punto, Loki asintió.

–No creo que haya más que hacer por esta noche.

–Que descanse, su Alteza –le dijo, al salir piso la capa que a Finnur se le había caído.

Loki se quedó en silencio. Había podido usar a Ragnheidur en está ocasión pero no sabía si podría hacerlo siempre, hallaría la forma, por supuesto. Miró su vaso de cerveza y se sirvió un poco más, no pudo evitar reírse, esperaba que su sorpresa le gustara a su esposo. Tenía ganas de reír, tenía ganas de festejar, pero sobre todo, tenía ganas de estar con Thor.

.

.

Sif logró capturar a uno de los partidarios de Ausmünd, lo había amenazado de muerte e intimidado, el hombre había hablado enredándose en un relato sin pies ni cabeza, juró que el zorro de Vanaheim no estaba solo, que recibiría ayuda externa, pero no pudo precisar quiénes serían. Ninguno de los aesir supo que tanto sería cierto y que tanto un invento del hombre. Por ello, Thor decidió compartir la información con Lord Tarkil únicamente. Tanto el campamento vanir como el asgardiano se prepararon para luchar en cualquier momento. Sin embargo los días pasaron sin señales de tropas de refuerzo marchando por el paso de las montañas.

En la ciudad imperaba el descontento. Sif retenía el control de la ciudad respaldada por Thor. Aunque la gente se quejó apelando directamente a sus reyes, los gemelos no pudieron convencerla de dejar marchar a nadie para conseguir alimentos o para buscar refugio en otras ciudades. Aquello sólo podía interpretarse como un atropello y hubo quien dijo que los aesir se conducían con su típica soberbia, como si todos los reinos les pertenecieran.

Las tropas élficas estaban asentadas definitivamente en el interior de la ciudad. Sus máquinas de asedio sin embargo, se quedaron en el campamento custodiadas por Fandral, montadas pero no emplazadas. Belegaer y Hagen trataron de persuadir a Eyvindur de volver a su reino dado que el asedio al castillo parecía indefinido. El rey elfo se rehusó, no se iría de Vanaheim sin la cabeza de Ausmünd. El ambiente no podía ser más tenso entre los aliados.

.

Thyra había recibido el mensaje de Ausmünd solicitándole auxilio. Ella no podía apoyarlo abiertamente. Ni una sola espada, ni una sola ballesta, ni una sola lanza esgrimida por enanos lucharían en Vanaheim. Pero en cambio lo harían tres compañías de mercenarios contratados por la reina de los enanos.

Cada compañía estaba integrada por cien drakares que transportaba entre dos mil y tres mil guerreros bárbaros, desterrados de sus respectivos mundos, prófugos o aventureros, atraídos por la soldada y la perspectiva del pillaje. Eran valerosísimos, capaces de las gestas más temerarias, infatigables, y sabían soportar el frío, el hambre y las penalidades. En la batalla se comportaban como fieras, y en el cuerpo a cuerpo se excitaban hasta el punto de arrancar a dentelladas las carnes de sus adversarios.

La primera en arribar a Vanaheim fue la compañía de Nulka, el elfo oscuro, era un ser rubio y de largos cabellos trenzados; de consistencia nervuda más que musculosa y mirada apacible a pesar de los peculiares ojos de su raza. Los drakares en que viajaban estaban protegidos por la magia de su pueblo, casi indistinguibles, arribaron silenciosos eligiendo una noche sin luna para aterrizar. Los guerreros de Nulka eran casi todos elfos oscuros, pero contaba con dos tropas de jötun vatnajökull, renegados de su reino y comandados por Nëhja, un gigante de hielo astuto como pocos, algo corto de estatura para los cánones del reino de hielo, medía diez pies de alto, pero era muy ancho de hombros y de brazos recios, y era además un eyjafjajökull, un mago de hielo. Su gente se porfiaba de estar más surcados de cicatrices de batalla que de tatuajes ancestrales.

Se aprovecharon de la vegetación propia del reino y salieron sigilosos de sus naves. Nulka encabezó personalmente el ataque dirigiendo a sus elfos oscuros y dejando en la retaguardia a los jötun pues ellos no veían de noche con la misma agudeza que los elfos. Su objetivo era rescatar a Ausmünd y romper el asedio. Lo primero que harían para lograrlo era tomar el campamento asentado fuera de las murallas de la capital. Nulka estaba al tanto de que se enfrentaba a una compañía de jinetes vanir, una de arqueros elfos y la poderosa infantería aesir. Pero bajo el manto de la noche sin luna se sintió confiado, además de que los refuerzos no tardarían en llegar. Se había comunicado con Segsmündr, el capitán de la compañía de la tormenta; y con Holme, una norn, que capitaneaba la compañía del lobo, aunque a espaldas de ella todos la llamaban la compañía rosa. Ellos dos arribarían al amanecer cuando Nulka ya debía tener el campamento bajo su poder si quería sacar la mejor parte de ese botín.

Sus elfos oscuros corrieron con las pisadas gráciles de esa raza que casi no hacía ruido ni dejaba huellas. Abatieron a los vigías a flechazos disparados con escalofriante precisión y se introdujeron en las primeras tiendas apostadas en el margen del campamento, degollaron a sus ocupantes dormidos. Siguieron adelante hasta que la fortuna dejó de sonreírles y hubo quien logró dar el grito de alarma antes de caer traspasado por espadas élficas.

.

El campamento se había quedado al mando de Fandral. El asentamiento de Lord Tarkil estaba a menos de media legua de distancia. Cuando el espadachín escuchó el grito de sus soldados saltó de la cama y tomó sus armas raudamente. Salió descalzo y sin armadura. El enemigo los había sorprendido dormidos y con la guardia baja. Cuando se sumó a ellos ya había varios grupos de ulfhednar separados luchando contra un grupo de guerreros que no podían ser vanir. Fandral distinguió elfos oscuros y supo de inmediato que se trataba de tropas mercenarias.

–Soldado –llamó a uno de sus novatos que se dirigía corriendo a prestar ayuda –no te unas al combate, ve a la ciudad e informa a Sif y a Thor de lo que pasa –le ordenó. El hombre partió al punto a cumplir su orden. –Luz, necesitamos luz –ordenó a otro grupo de ulfhednar mientras él se unía a la contienda.

Sus soldados eran diestros espadachines y una vez que se hubieron recobrado de la sorpresa inicial plantaron firme resistencia al embate de los mercenarios. La superioridad de su técnica de esgrima los hizo retroceder. Se escucharon gritos en otro idioma, que debía ser élfico, y los guerreros se replegaron casi huyendo de los ulfhednar. Fandral acababa de cortarle la garganta a uno de los elfos cuando alcanzó a vislumbrar arqueros armados con arcos cortos de doble curvatura. Maldijo internamente, al igual que él, muchos de sus hombres no llevaban escudo. Se lanzó al suelo cuando, a una sola orden, les dispararon.

.

Nulka ordenó extinguir las antorchas pues la oscuridad los amparaba. Los guerreros ulfhednar eran mejores que ellos en el cuerpo a cuerpo pero los estaban masacrando a distancia con flechas. Dirigió a una tropa hacia las tiendas de campaña más amplias, buscando hacerse con las máquinas de asedio con las que sin duda contaban. Dieron con los escorpiones y ordenó ensamblarlos de inmediato y montarlos en la parte norte del campamento, que ya empezaba a manejar como si fuera suyo, los refuerzos de los ases provendrían de la ciudad y ellos los iban a recibir disparándoles con sus propias armas.

.

Fandral se levantó con un par de flechas clavadas en la pierna izquierda. Renqueó y maldijo a la dísir que parió a los elfos oscuros. Varios guerreros elfos se le fueron encima pero se impuso a pesar de sus heridas. Paró la estocada que le lanzaron con su espada y los abatió con relativa facilidad. Un cuerno resonó y distinguió el sonido. Sif venía en camino.

–Resistan hombres, ya llegan los refuerzos –les infundió ánimo. –¡Ulfhednar a mí! –Los llamó y se fueron replegando en torno a él. Aquellos que tenían escudos se apostaron de cara a los arqueros para protegerse a sí mismos pero también a sus compañeros.

–Fandral –uno de sus soldados se le acercó perdiendo sangre copiosamente por el muñón de una mano sesgada –vengo del linde sur del campamento, traté de avisar a Lord Tarkil de nuestro apuro pero no pude… –su soldado cayó de rodillas.

–Cálmate, hiciste lo que pudiste –le dijo Fandral preguntándose donde estaría el maldito cirujano si es que seguía vivo.

–¡Jötun! –Dijo aquel hombre luchando por volver a levantarse –traen jötun con ellos.

Fandral palideció. Su ulfhednar acababa de decir eso cuando un viento gélido sopló sobre ellos extinguiendo las pocas antorchas que seguían prendidas. Vieron el suelo a sus pies congelarse.

–Los veré a todos en el Valhala –murmuró uno de los veteranos –Fandral fue un placer luchar a tu lado.

–Calla –dijo el espadachín –los jötun no nos van a atacar, ¿para qué congelarían un campamento que ya es prácticamente de ellos? Es por Tarkil. Congelan el suelo para joder a los jinetes de Tarkil.

Los elfos oscuros se habían apartado y los habían rodeado con arqueros. Fandral pensó que quizá si era hora de irse al Valhala cuando, como si fuera una tromba, Thor aterrizó frente a ellos. El dios del trueno le lanzó un rayo a los elfos oscuros los cuales le respondieron con oleadas de flechas y lanzas arrojadas en su contra. A diferencia de muchos de los ulfhednar que tomaron desprevenidos, él sí llevaba armadura puesta y desvió la mayoría de los proyectiles.

Fandral se adelantó a luchar a su lado.

–¿Dónde está Sif? –Inquirió.

–Lidiando con escorpiones y catapultas –le respondió su rey. Con la llegada de Thor los elfos oscuros cambiaron de estrategia. Empezaron a prender fuego al campamento rescatando lo que pudieron de entre las tiendas. –Saca a mis hombres de aquí –le ordenó Thor a Fandral visiblemente enojado. El espadachín dispuso tales órdenes de inmediato mientras que Thor los protegía con sus rayos. Aunque su sola presencia ya era bastante escudo pues los elfos que no estaban volcados en el pillaje dirigían todos sus ataques contra él.

–Échenle a Nëhja –gritaban.

.

El amanecer llegó junto con más drakares navegando entre las nubes, estos no se tomaron la molestia de ocultarse, descendiendo de entre los cielos hasta el campamento humeante donde los ulfhednar de Fandral aun pugnaban por replegarse a la ciudad. La compañía de Sif estaba ocupada con los escorpiones. Mientras que los jinetes de Tarkil se las veían con los jötun y sus filos de hielo.

Los drakares recién llegados portaban la efigie del Mjölnir en las velas. Eran la compañía de la tormenta. Su capitán, Segsmündr, era originario de Asgard, tenía adiestramiento ulfhednar precisamente. Un soldado caído en desgracia que a pesar de todo era devoto de Thor, por quien había nombrado así a su grupo. Casi todos eran ases, excepto por un pequeño grupo de cincuenta trolls de piedra.

–Hombres –les dijo con voz fuerte y clara mientras tomaban tierra –estamos por pelear con el mismísimo Thor. ¿Quién mejor que él para juzgar si somos dignos guerreros? ¿Quién mejor que él para abrirnos las puertas al Valhala?

–A lo mejor se las abrimos nosotros a él –gritó uno de sus capitanes y sus hombres estallaron en vítores.

–Somos mercenarios pero unos que saben luchar con honor –les gritó Segsmündr.

–Y con los cojones bien puestos –le respondieron.

Sonrió, en cuanto las compuertas de su nave se abrieron salieron, armados hasta los dientes, sedientos de sangre. Habían aterrizado en el borde este del campamento.

–Esos malditos elfos, apresurados como siempre y no dejan nada para nosotros –se quejaron los mercenarios de la tormenta.

–Ausmünd nos regaló Grímsttadir –repuso Segsmündr, –la capital vanir es suya hombres, ¡vamos a reclamarla! –sus guerreros asgardianos partieron a paso veloz pero en filas compactas desde cada uno de sus drakares. Hicieron sonar los cuernos para luego golpear las espadas contra sus escudos causando un sonido similar al de un potente trueno.

Segsmündr los dividió lanzando a sus arqueros contra la diosa de la guerra. Sus guerreros estaban deslumbrados por su presencia.

–Lady Sif será para el que logre domarla –les prometió y salieron en estampida en su contra.

A su grupo de infantería ligera lo dirigió al campamento. Entraron marchando y dieron de frente contra los ulfhednar de Fandral. Sesgaron cabezas mientras avanzaban buscando a Thor.

.

Lord Tarkil y sus hombres luchaban arrojando flechas contra los jötun que se habían plantado entre ellos y el campamento. El general vanir pronto se percató de que era inútil pretender rescatar el enclave del pillaje de los mercenarios. Sus caballos tenían una tarea durísima, su velocidad se veía disminuida por el hielo; y con ello se volvían presas fáciles de los jötun.

Tarkil los hizo retroceder y echar mano de las lanzas. Hicieron caer a varios gigantes los cuales retrocedieron y se escudaron generando escudos de hielo. Súbitamente uno se adelantó, conjuró un viento helado que lo rodeó e increíblemente pareció que se agrandaba. Los jinetes vanir se frenaron y contuvieron un grito colectivo. Ese jötun aumentó su tamaño recubriéndose de capas de hielo que se solidificaron como una monstruosa armadura ocultando su forma original. Ahora medía treinta pies de alto pero se movía con soltura, incluso generó una espada de hielo. Los jinetes de Tarkil lo rodearon asediándolo con jabalinas y con flechas pero sus armas no parecían mellar al gigante. Parecían un grupo de insectos rondándolo. Blandió su espada de hielo y un par de corceles salieron volando, tanto los jinetes como las monturas abiertos en canal. El ataque en oleadas con proyectiles continuó; Tarkil en persona se lanzó al frente seguido de veinte de sus más bravos soldados, llevaban entre ellos cuerdas, se pusieron a dar vueltas en torno al gigante enredándole las piernas hasta que lo hicieron caer. Su armadura de hielo se resquebrajó durante el impacto pero se volvió a alzar en cuestión de segundos.

.

–Por los cuernos de Surtur –Hjörtur y Hrafn contemplaban lo que sucedía desde las murallas de la ciudad. Se habían quedado atrás junto con Eyvindur y Hagen por si los mercenarios se dirigían hacia la capital. Podían ver a Sif luchando con los trolls de piedra y los escorpiones que ahora estaban en manos de los elfos oscuros; los truenos de Thor cayendo sobre el campamento en llamas y aquel descomunal gigante de hielo dirigiendo a los demás jötun contra Lord Tarkil. La caballería de su familiar estaba perdida a menos que hicieran algo. Eyvindur no les estaba prestando demasiada atención. Estaba junto con Belegaer, calibrando las catapultas para usarlas contra los trolls de piedra y auxiliar a Sif. Se miraron uno al otro, parecía que estorbaban.

–Vamos –dijo Hrafn. –Tarkil necesita ayuda, si perdemos la caballería perdemos el paso de las montañas nubladas –dijo el gemelo menor. Su hermano le dio la razón, llamaron a Haraldur, y a sus soldados vanir y conformaron una escaramuza para lanzarse al ataque.

Eyvindur reparó en su ausencia cuando las puertas de la ciudad se abrieron.

–Ese par –masculló al verlos partir. Por fortuna el grupo de Sif se interponía entre los mercenarios y la entrada a la ciudad, de lo contrario los combatientes podrían haberse abierto una brecha con facilidad y encima con ayuda interna.

–¿Quieres que los siga? –Preguntó Hagen a su rey. Eyvindur dudó pero pronto obtuvieron respuesta. Hubo un estallido a sus espaldas y al girarse contemplaron la ciudad ardiendo… otra vez. Era Ausmünd, finalmente había dejado la seguridad de Hreyfingin amparado por el caos sembrado gracias a los mercenarios. Y Thor, Sif y Fandral andaban fuera y no podrían impedirle escapárseles entre las manos. A menos qué... Eyvindur miró a Hagen.

.

Sif portaba su poderosa espada, symbels, la cual fue un obsequio del mismísimo Padre de Todo, era capaz de cortar cualquier metal ordinario. Esquivó el lanzazo de un escorpión y corrió rápida y directa hacia la máquina. Alcanzó a mirar a los ojos al elfo oscuro que le apuntaba; lo vio disparar el mecanismo una vez más y plantó firme los pies en el suelo, había hecho esa maniobra antes contra arqueros pero nunca contra un escorpión, usando la espada desvió la lanza. Su cuerpo se cimbró ante el impacto pero no cayó y en cambio aprovechó el momento en que el elfo tendría que recargar el arma para arrojarle su arma atorando el mecanismo. Saltó sobre el mercenario que desenvainó rápidamente, en cambio ella sacó las dagas que llevaba sujetas a la cadera y, esquivando el golpe que le lanzó, le clavó su acero en el cuello.

Zafó su espada tras cortar la cuerda trenzada que servía para disparar las lanzas, tornando la máquina momentáneamente inútil. Se acomodó el escudo en el brazo izquierdo. Una menos pero aún había una docena pendiente.

Se limpió el sudor que le empañaba los ojos y se preparó para seguir. Las sombras sobre el suelo se alargaron súbitamente. Sif levantó la mirada al cielo y contempló con horror otra flota de drakar descendiendo aquella infausta mañana.

–Odín todopoderoso –murmuró. Aquellas naves tomaron tierra portando la efigie de una cabeza de lobo en las velas. Las puertas se abrieron y una nueva compañía de mercenarios se unió a la pelea. –¡Ulfhednar a mí! –Los llamó. Sus hombres acababan de derribar un troll de piedra y ahora le aplastaban la cabeza con sus escudos, pero respondieron a su llamado volviendo a alinearse. –Cinco de fondo –les ordenó y se formaron –prepárense.

Se preguntó que nuevos guerreros surgirían de estos drakar, ¿más elfos? ¿Otros jötun? ¿Traidores aesir? Lo que nunca pensó fue escuchar el aullido de bestias gigantescas. No podían ser lobos, lo que salió del drakar no tenía pelo aunque se movía rápidamente en cuatro patas, portando jinetes armados con gruesas corazas. La diosa de la guerra los reconoció, sí eran lobos, los lobos de Hel.

La vanguardia que arremetió en su contra no llegó a tocarlos, aplastados por las catapultas de la ciudad. Le debía una a Eyvindur. Pero tras ello, el grupo de lobos se dispersó disminuyendo la posibilidad de que les acertaran y se desbandaron. Unos hacia los jötun que ahora peleaban con los jinetes de refresco de Hjörtur y Hrafn; otros hacia el campamento y otros más hacia Sif y sus hombres. Eran encabezados por una mujer ni más ni menos. Una guerrera de cabellos trenzados, de músculos tan poderosos que habían extinguido sus formas femeninas, de su aspecto sólo el rostro delataba su género.

Los rodearon y se les fueron encima a la vez. Sif ordenó no romper la formación, separados serían presa fácil. Se protegieron con los escudos y lanzaron estocadas a la vez. Tuvieron éxito pues las bestias retrocedieron. La segunda oleada que chocó con ellos no fue contenida con la misma facilidad. Se cubrieron con los escudos de nuevo pero cuando los bajaron para contraatacar los jinetes de las bestias arremetieron con lanzazos. Sif vio caer a varios de sus soldados. Soltó su escudo y decapitó un lobo con su espada, logró cortar hueso, tendones y músculos como si fueran mantequilla. Embravecidos por su coraje sus guerreros hicieron lo propio volviéndose blancos fáciles de los escorpiones. La diosa lo vio todo perdido, sólo había una salida.

–Retirada, hombres no se separen –se plegaron poco a poco hacia la ciudad, hasta que las catapultas pudieron protegerlos y garantizarles la vía de escape.

.

Tarkil tuvo que dejar la pelea, aunque no lo hizo a la buena, la orden de los gemelos, que para todo efecto seguían siendo sus reyes, no le hizo ninguna gracia pero ante todo era un soldado leal y no podía dar muestras de indisciplina. Tuvieron que dejar atrás a los jötun y cabalgar hacia la ciudad. Dieron contra los lobos de Hel. Su repliegue fue sangriento y apenas la mitad de la caballería consiguió evadirse.

.

Entretanto Hagen se movilizaba con la pericia de un cazador. Él tenía una sola orden y esa era la de llevarle a Eyvindur la cabeza de Ausmünd. Lo divisó abriéndose paso por la ciudad, portaba la corona y montaba un caballo blanco. Corrió en su dirección y se metió entre su escolta enarbolando su espada y desviando golpes con ella.

–¡Protejan al rey! –Gritaron al verlo acercarse, con los ojos ámbar, los brazos cubiertos de escamas, perdió su arma pero últimamente se valía más de sus garras de dragón para luchar. Los jinetes lo rodearon y le lanzaron sendas estocadas de espada que apenas y abrieron tenues cortadas en su piel de dragón. Hagen sujetó a uno clavándole las zarpas en la carne y lo arrojó lejos de sí. Evisceró otro y arrancó gargantas, desgarró rostros y se fue abriendo paso pero Ausmünd ya retrocedía.

–Pelea, maldito cobarde –le gritó con voz infrahumana.

–Es un demonio –clamaban los soldados pero no retrocedían. El viejo zorro lo miró un segundo deteniéndose.

–¡Los ojos! –les gritó a sus hombres al notar como Hagen se los protegió ante un tajo lanzado a su cara. Tuvo que cubrirse con ambos brazos para evitar varios lanzazos efectuados cuerpo a cuerpo en su contra.

–Ustedes lo pidieron –se dijo antes de lanzar una llamarada de fuego maldito. –¡Ausmünd! –Clamó por el usurpador quien ya daba la vuelta de regreso hacia el castillo junto con su hijo Leif. A él también le arrojó una vorágine de fuego. Sus guerreros vanir se interpusieron y aunque Hagen mató a toda la escolta el zorro de Vanaheim escapó por los pelos. Cuando cruzó el umbral del castillo Hagen no pudo avanzar más, las puertas se sellaron y la barrera mágica que las defendía podía repeler inclusive sus dones demoníacos.

.

Fandral llegó a lo alto de la muralla.

–Eyvindur –llamó al rey elfo, –¿quién de los nuestros queda allá abajo? –Preguntó el espadachín – ¿Sif?

–Ella ya entró en la ciudad, no debe tardar en reunirse con nosotros –respondió el elfo.

–¿No deberías estar bajo cubierto? –Lo increpó Fandral, sabía que el rey no era diestro combatiente, era arriesgado tenerlo ahí.

–Hagen ya viene hacia acá –le respondió el elfo como si aquello bastara para su seguridad. –Thor –añadió sin mirar a Fandral y dirigiendo sus ojos claros hacia el incendio en su anterior campamento –sólo queda Thor luchando.

.

La capitana de la compañía del lobo espoleó a su montura al punto en que los rayos caían a tierra. La seguía una veintena de aquellas bestias. Se las había comprado a una poderosa bruja llamada, la encantadora. Le habían costado su peso en oro pero lo valían. Ella no sabía cómo había conseguido los lobos aquella bruja, si había hecho tratos con Hela o procedían de otra fuente. Uno no se para en Hel y le hace la compra a la diosa. Aquel misterio había vuelto a su flota de mercenarios aún más temibles. Los había adquirido varios años atrás y desde entonces los contratos para la flota rosa se habían multiplicado.

–Holme –le gritaron sus guerreros norn pidiendo órdenes.

–Vamos a por Thor –les indicó sin disminuir la velocidad. –Bendita seas, encantadora –dijo al viento como se le había vuelto costumbre.

El dios del trueno había hecho retroceder a las tropas de Segsmündr. Los asgardianos se hicieron a un lado para cederle la pelea a Holme. Había tantos cuerpos de los caídos alrededor de Thor que Holme se preguntó a si misma si no estaría ni siquiera un poco cansado por la contienda. Lo más asombroso para ella, y Holme era una mujer difícil de sorprender, fue que Thor no se mostró ni siquiera un poco amedrentado ante la visión de los lobos de Hel. Ella llegó primero, entonando su grito de batalla. Le arrojó al dios del trueno la lanza que portaba pero él se lo esperaba y la esquivó. Su lobo saltó portentosamente tratando de agarrarle la cabeza pero él giró sobre sí mismo para tomar impulso y le asestó un golpe tremendo con el martillo. Su lobo cayó junto con Holme. Ella se levantó para ver que la jauría de lobos se ensañaba con Thor, pero cuando parecía que ya lo habían derribado y que lo machacarían con sus fauces, el aesir hizo precipitar un rayo desde las alturas quitándoselos de encima.

Holme vio venir a Nëhja, el mago de hielo embutido en su armadura que le triplicaba el tamaño. El gran gigante arremetió contra Thor por la espalda. Le soltó un puñetazo en la cabeza que lo derribó para luego alzarlo sujetándolo con ambas manos como si se tratara de un muñeco. Escuchó el crujir de los huesos del aesir. Thor zafó su brazo derecho y llamó al Mjölnir, que había soltado debido al ataque sorpresa del jötun. Las nubes de tormenta ennegrecieron sobre sus cabezas y comenzó a llover. Nëhja no lo soltaba como desafiándolo a lanzarle un rayo, pero Thor hizo mucho más que eso. El relámpago se dejó sentir, Holme percibió sus cabellos erizándose con la electricidad en el ambiente, cuando Thor hizo que el poder elemental que comandaba lo golpeara directamente a él; usó su propio cuerpo como conductor y electrocutó a Nëhja. La preciada armadura del mago de hielo se deshizo y Thor se vio libre, cayó con su armadura humeando. El jötun estaba expuesto, seguía con vida. Holme le silbó a su lobo que volvió a levantarse y atacó a Thor ya sin jinete. Sin embargo el dios debió considerar que no necesitaba lidiar más con ellos por el momento pues con un giro de la muñeca tomó impulso y emprendió el vuelo.

.

Nulka, el elfo oscuro, hizo que sus jötun terminaran de apagar el incendio del campamento. La tarea les fue más fácil debido a la lluvia que había conjurado Thor. Sus elfos se dieron prisa en terminar de saquear lo que quedaba en pie.

–Nulka –Segsmündr iba hacia él. Llevaba sangre manchándole la cara pero no parecía darle importancia. –Quiero las máquinas de asedio –le dijo el as y Nulka negó.

–Llegamos primero –explicó.

–Y nosotros te quitamos a Thor de encima cuando te estaba aplastando.

–Nosotros somos mejores con las máquinas –replicó y Segsmündr se llevó la mano a la empuñadura de la espada. Nulka no se inmutó, en cambio miró en derredor, Holme no tardaría en llegar a reclamar su tajada. En el negocio de vender la espada todos se conocían. Por lo menos la compañía de mercenarios alfh, la de la luna roja, no había aparecido o no sacarían mucha ganancia. Nulka miró a los caballos que habían quedado sin jinete, los horripilantes lobos de Hel seguro se les echarían encima para devorarlos, a menos…

–Honorable Segsmündr –le dijo llamándolo con el adjetivo que más le gustaba al asgardiano. – ¿Por qué no me dejas las máquinas y te quedas los caballos? Tus hombres son buenos jinetes y aunque esas nobles bestias no resisten mucho los viajes en drakar, seguramente podrás ponerlos a la venta al mejor postor en otro mundo. Son corceles vanir de la más fina estampa y según veo hay muchos de ellos; mientras que de las máquinas de guerra en perfecto estado apenas quedaron unas pocas.

Segsmündr lo miró con suspicacia pero finalmente asintió.

–Díselo a Holme –le pidió pasando la orden a sus guerreros de ir a por los caballos, igual dijo que los troll de piedra debían quedarse lejos para no atemorizar a sus nuevas adquisiciones.

–¿Qué cosa me va a decir? –La norn ya llegaba donde ellos, tras ella traían inconsciente y medio chamuscado a Nëhja. –Pedazos de estiércol, escupitajos del infierno, ¿otra vez se están repartiendo el botín a mis espaldas?

–Cómo siempre, llegaste tarde –dijo Segsmündr. Nulka les hizo un gesto de no reñir.

–Seguimos juntos en esto. Esa enana loca nos paga por rescatar al rey vanir y no está rescatado, así que tendremos que tomar la ciudad. Queramos o no debemos trabajar juntos así que no es conveniente reñir.

–Quiero a las mujeres y niños –pidió Holme desde ya aunque aún ni peleaban por la dichosa capital. –Y quiero que juntemos el oro, la plata y las joyas que encontremos y dividamos ese botín en partes iguales. –Segsmündr rodó los ojos.

–Por mi parte me parece bien –dijo Nulka. –Yo me pido las armas de las murallas.

–Ya que me dejan de último y siempre se les olvida, compañeros ateos, me pido profanar el templo de la ciudad.

–Tú y tus profanaciones, no podrías estar más equivocado, nosotros veneramos a la diosa Hela.

–Y nosotros al espíritu de Malekith.

–Pues soy el único que se precia de conocer en persona a su dios –añadió Segsmündr posando una mano sobre un colgante en forma de martillo que llevaba, –y esto igual me lo hizo él –añadió señalándose la herida en la cabeza.

–Pareces más su entusiasta seguidora que un devoto –lo picó Holme pero su tono de voz era menos provocativo y más divertido. – ¿Y qué pasará con nuestros reales enemigos? Pocas veces luchamos con gente tan fina.

–Nuestra patrocinadora pidió que le entregásemos con vida al rey elfo –dijo Nulka. –Y eso es lo que haré aunque nunca especificó en qué condiciones lo quería. Los gemelos vanir son para Ausmünd, se muere por cortarles la cabeza. Supongo que Segsmündr querrá a su dios. –El aludido asintió.

–Aunque dudo mucho que logremos agarrar a Thor con vida, tendremos que matarlo en vez de apresarlo. –Los otros dos le dieron la razón. –La que les pido que preserven con vida es a la diosa de la guerra –dijo el as, Holme sonrió entretenida.

–Sería una buena esposa para ti –lo embromó pero el otro asintió con solemnidad. Sin duda Sif sería una excelente esposa para un mercenario traidor, del tipo de amorosa esposa que te degüella mientras duermes.

–Lo será. Haré que me relate historias sobre Thor todas las noches –dijo Segsmündr –y me dará una larga descendencia –añadió con una boba sonrisa en los labios, la cual se le borró al ver a Holme morderse la lengua para no continuar con más pullas.

–Vale pues, como buenos amigos te ayudaremos a conseguirla –prometió Nulka conciliador.

–Si encontramos a alguien más que valga la pena lo reclamo para mí, con algo de suerte el rey de Alfheim está ahí metido o mi grandiosa reina lameculos Karnilla, tal vez la trajeron a lustrarles el calzado –dijo Holme. Nulka se despidió en ese momento, debía ver que Nëhja fuera curado, lo necesitaba para tomar la ciudad.

–Que el dios Tyr nos ampare –les dijo Nulka a modo de despedida.

–Y las valkirias nos lleven –respondieron prácticamente a coro los otros dos capitanes. Mientras el elfo oscuro se alejaba alcanzó a escuchar a Holme que decía:

–Como parece que no hay botín para mí en este asqueroso campamento me retiro, aunque veo que mis lobos piensan distinto –las criaturas estaban ocupadas comenzando a devorar a los caídos y peleándose entre ellos por aquellos que seguían con vida. Nulka pasó rápido para no ver cómo le roían las tripas a un pobre miserable ulfhednar. Igual se estaban cebando con los cadáveres de sus elfos y sus jötun. Debía darse prisa en ordenar que los recogieran para cremarlos con dignidad.

–Holme –la voz de Segsmündr era una queja –ya hemos hablado de esto antes, retira a tus lobos, no pueden devorar a nuestros hombres por mucho que yazcan sin vida. Además de que es asqueroso de contemplar, sácalos de aquí. Dales a comer a los ulfhednar y a los vanir –y el sonido de un escupitajo que Nulka no supo si provenía de él o de ella terminó la conversación.

El día terminaba y los mercenarios habían vencido.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. Capítulo IV

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO IV

* * *

><p><strong>Breves notas de la autora y coautora<strong>:

Créditos financieros a los mismos de siempre.

Agradecemos a quienes nos han ido leyendo, a quienes nos han dado follow y favorite pero sobre todo a los que nos dejan un review, pues no sólo son el combustible de toda historia sino que retroalimenta a la misma. Gracias, gracias :3

Aprovechamos este espacio para anunciar que las autoras se van de vacaciones navideñas y pues no habrá más capítulos por el momento (se cubre de los jitomatazos por si los hay), así que en vez de vernos la próxima semana, nos estaremos leyendo nuevamente el día 3 de enero. Echaremos de menos las actualizaciones pero es que con tanta navidad, distracciones y la familia que da la lata, nuestras cabezas ya están en las fiestas y no hay concentración para continuar con el mismo ritmo de siempre. Les deseamos una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo, y les agradecemos regalarnos parte de su tiempo al leer nuestro pequeño fic. (Si quieren darnos un buen regalo de navidad, no olviden dejar un review)

**ADVERTENCIAS**: AU, aún más sangre y tripas, mucho dolor emocional, romance.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo IV:

Alguien había encendido los braseros en la casa que iban a ocupar para el concejo, las ascuas confirieron a las paredes un color rojizo. Fueron entrando sin ningún orden aparente aunque al final Thor terminó en un extremo de la mesa, a su derecha estaba Sif y a su izquierda Fandral, quien cojeaba al andar. Tarkil quedó justo en medio, frente a ambos soberanos vanir y Haraldur. Al final se encontraba Eyvindur en contraposición a Thor, con Hagen a un lado y al otro, Belegaer.

Fandral fue el primero en echar mano de la frasca de vino, aunque al primer trago hizo una mueca de desagrado ante él, y finalmente lo bebió. Los reyes vanir tomaron la palabra de inmediato.

–Que Surtur se lleve el alma de mi tío –masculló Hrafn. Era un sentimiento compartido el que expresaba.

–Una vez me dijo que jamás confiara en los mercenarios. El guerrero que lucha por dinero sólo es leal a su bolsillo –Hjörtur parecía más sorprendido que airado. Eyvindur estaba mirando a Thor visiblemente enfadado.

–Ustedes sabían –dijo con frialdad –ahora entiendo el porqué de sus últimas acciones, sabían que esto pasaría. No me confiaste tal cosa –le soltó a Thor directamente.

–Pensábamos que Ausmünd había logrado hacer pasar un mensaje solicitando refuerzos, pero la fuente de tal información no era confiable, más aun aunque lo fuera esperábamos un ejército vanir por el paso de las montañas, no mercenarios descendiendo de los cielos en drakar –habló Sif en lugar de su rey. –Ya no importa si teníamos sospechas, lo que nos concierne en este momento es lo que haremos ahora.

Eyvindur apartó los ojos de Thor y se miró las manos apoyadas en su regazo.

–Mi rey –dijo Belegaer a Eyvindur –tenemos que lanzar un ataque desde las murallas con los escorpiones con los que contamos, es lo que he dicho desde el principio. Podemos destruir el campamento para que dejen de abastecerse con él e impedir que sigan hurtando nuestras máquinas ¡ahora las podrán usar en nuestra contra! –No era necesario que nadie le recordara a Eyvindur lo que pasó con sus preciosas máquinas.

–Puedo dirigir ese ataque –ofreció Hagen –esos mercenarios van a probar el sabor del fuego y del acero.

–Cuidado, puede que se te escapen como Ausmünd –le dijo Fandral desde el otro lado de la mesa interviniendo, ya estaban enterados de lo sucedido con el zorro de Vanaheim. –Lo tuviste al alcance de la mano, ¿cómo pudiste fallar? –El rubio era el que tenía más valor para reclamarle lo que todos los demás estaban pensando, de haber muerto Ausmünd ya habrían terminado la guerra. –No entiendo cómo ha podido suceder esto. Nosotros que veníamos a liberar al pueblo vanir ahora estamos siendo asediados y esos mercenarios ahí, ya me imagino la de armas que han de estar disfrutando, y ¡nuestras provisiones! Tenía un barril de vino de Nornheim –se quejó el espadachín.

–Te agradecemos por señalar lo evidente –intervino Hagen. –Eyvindur, di una sola palabra y Belegaer y yo atacaremos –trató de retomar lo primero que dijo.

–Eso es precipitado. Ni siquiera sabemos a quién nos enfrentamos ni lo que nos ha costado esta incursión mercenaria –intervino de nuevo Sif.

Haraldur se quedó mirando a la diosa como si quisiera decirle algo pero ella no lo notó.

–Son los mercenarios de la compañía del lobo, la de la tormenta y la de Nulka –contestó Tarkil con voz dura, su rostro parecía tallado en roca. –La primera es liderada por una norn, sólo Freyja y Frey saben cómo pudo conseguir a los lobos de Hel para sus huestes. La compañía de la tormenta son renegados asgardianos, hemos tenido problemas de piratería con ellos en el pasado, están bajo el mando de Segsmündr. Y la última es la compañía de Nulka, como ya vieron es una mezcla de elfos oscuros y jötun. Y si la general Sif quiere saber cuántos hombres nos costaron los lobos de Hel, la respuesta es setecientos jinetes y casi un millar de caballos que ahora tienen los mercenarios. Todas las máquinas de asedio élficas y quinientos ulfhednar –enumeró. Haraldur volvió a hacer amago de hablar. –A los heridos se les está ateniendo pero puede que para el anochecer esa suma incremente –presagió Lord Tarkil. Cada reino había llevado a sus maestres con sus ayudantes y la ciudad prestaba a cada mujer u hombre que tuviera conocimientos de sanador y aun así eran insuficientes para los heridos.

–¿Vieron al jötun que se hizo un gigante? –Les dijo Hjörtur –jamás pensé que pudieran hacer eso, ¿pueden tener más de ellos? –Parecía preocupado.

–No lo creo. Sin duda es un eyjafjallajökull, aún en Jötunheim son raros, no creo que tengan más como él –dijo Thor, acordándose de las enseñanzas que le había compartido Loki. Se había quitado la armadura chamuscada y exhibía algunas quemaduras por contacto en los brazos, nada que llegase siquiera a incomodarlo. Notó que los demás asintieron a sus palabras dándolas por ciertas.

–Bendito sea Tyr –dijo Hagen –lobos de Hel, gigantes de hielo y de roca, guerreros asgardianos que obviamente les patean el trasero a los originales…

–¿Qué dijiste? –Lo interrumpió Fandral.

–Dijo lo que dijo, o sea que perdieron el campamento –respondió Belegaer en vez de Hagen –y con ello, nuestro armamento.

–No están siendo de ayuda –amonestó Hrafn a los elfos.

–¿De ayuda? –Dijo el dragón negro –ayuda sería que ustedes dos no salieran al campo de batalla para convertirse en alfileteros andantes. ¿Es qué nadie les dijo que los que salen a la vanguardia son siempre los primeros en caer? Si tienen habilidades que les desconocemos a la hora de pelear o si han decidido librarse de una buena vez de uno de ustedes, tampoco estaría mal que nos lo dijeran porque parece que no se han enterado de qué si estamos aquí es por ayudarles –les regañó sin más.

–No podíamos quedarnos atrás –brincó de inmediato Hjörtur –la caballería necesitaba ayuda, habíamos perdido ya el campamento y las armas, si también la perdíamos…

–… estaríamos en clara desventaja –terminó Hrafn por su hermano.

–Lamento decirlo, sus majestades –fue Lord Tarkil el que habló dirigiéndose a sus soberanos –pero el general Hagen tienen razón, no es necesario que ustedes se expongan al peligro. Son ustedes nuestra razón de emprender la lucha, no podemos perderlos en una acción tan funesta como era ir a reforzarme. En vez de auxiliarme, tuve que replegarme para protegerlos –se sinceró. Haraldur estaba asintiendo a las palabras que Tarkil decía.

Hasta ahora los vanir se mostraban serios y parcos en sus expresiones. Thor podía notar que apreciaban a sus reyes pero no los respetaban por su escasa edad. Y a la vez, el dios del trueno conocía el amargo sabor de una riña en público, de colmo estaba de acuerdo en lo que Tarkil decía. ¿Era así como su padre se sentía cuando debía serenarlo por sus imprudencias? Observó el semblante impávido de Hrafn y el color carmesí que cubría las mejillas de Hjörtur; las emociones de los gemelos rápidamente se tornaron en fría indignación y ambos se hundieron en sus sillas enfadados.

Haraldur se removió incómodo intentando llamar la atención nuevamente.

–¿Qué pasa? –Dijo Thor cediéndole la palabra por fin.

–Los lobos de Hel, se están cebando con los cuerpos de nuestros caídos, enviamos un mensajero con bandera blanca hasta esa mujer norn pero rechazó parlamentar –les dijo.

–No podemos permitir que traten así a nuestros muertos –dijo Lord Tarkil cuya expresión se había perturbado, Fandral igual se veía angustiado. Thor supo que compartían la desazón de que los hombres muertos ahí les eran cercanos, casi como hermanos.

–Lord Tarkil, Haraldur, no será así –lo apoyó Thor –Fandral, irás con una delegación, con bandera blanca, acércate al tal Segsmündr, si tiene algo de asgardiano aún, entenderá lo que le planteas, también pide los cuerpos de los vanir. –Lo usual sería que intercambiaran muertos pero ellos no contaban con ningún cadáver de mercenario. Esperaba que Segsmündr escuchara la petición del rubio. Fandral asintió, lo haría en cuanto saliera de ahí.

Se hizo un nuevo silencio, uno extraño.

–¿Qué podemos hacer? Estamos encerrados en la ciudad, la unidad ulfhednar está disminuida, la caballería no es efectiva contra los jötun, tenemos los escorpiones en la ciudad pero nosotros mismos destruimos la mayoría cuando intentábamos entrar. No tenemos suministros –fue enumerando Hrafn.

–Pueden atacarnos en cualquier momento, ¿es qué nos han derrotado? Tal vez tendríamos que pedir la paz. –Completó lo dicho Hjörtur.

–¿La paz? –Habló Eyvindur. Agitó un instante la copa de vino que tenía en la mano, pensativo. Ni siquiera bebió más, la estrelló contra el suelo haciéndola añicos. –Está es la paz que tendremos, ha matado a sus súbditos y a los delegados extranjeros, ha proferido amenazas contra sus reyes y sumió su propia ciudad en desesperación y muerte. Pero sobre todo es un traidor, ¿qué ganaría él haciendo la paz más que sus cabezas adornando las picas? –Le señaló a los gemelos. –Si pedimos una tregua pensará que somos débiles.

–Pero… podría hablar con él, tratar de hacerle comprender lo desesperado de su posición, si los mercenarios no llegan hasta él… –argumentó el gemelo mayor.

–Lo comprende perfectamente –dijo Sif –no es idiota. Tiene ojos y la esperanza de que sus mercenarios lo liberen, ¿por qué no habría de tenerlas? Ha perdido menos hombres que nosotros, está cerca de conseguir evadirse y convertirnos en presas. Cómo están las cosas podríamos perder la guerra.

–Un par der batallas no hacen la guerra –contradijo Hagen.

–Al contrario, una batalla perdida puede decidir todo el rumbo de la guerra, como debiste haber aprendido en Ijósálfar –le recordó la diosa del a guerra.

–Si estás insinuando…

–No insinuó nada, Hagen. Digo abiertamente lo que pienso, estoy de acuerdo en qué algo debemos hacer y no son negociaciones de paz, antes me bebería una jarra de meados de caballo que confiar en la palabra de Ausmünd. Pero eso no significa que nos lancemos a ciegas –replicó.

–Los concejos de mi padre nunca fueron así –pensó Thor desde su sitio observando los ánimos caldearse.

–Hagen, no –se adelantó Eyvindur cuando lo vio ponerse en pie.

–De no haberme arrancado las alas, ni haberme puesto sus piedras mágicas para que explote en mil pedazos cuando me transforme, ya estaría en el castillo cenándome a Ausmünd y como postre tendría a varios mercenarios –dijo en clara amenaza. –Y de la guerra de Alfheim la que salió escapando fuiste tú.

El rostro de Sif palideció. Fandral se puso en pie de inmediato con la mano en la empuñadura de la espada presto a defender el honor de su amiga.

–Siéntense los dos –les mandó Thor pero ninguno se movió –¡ahora mismo! –Fandral, acostumbrado a obedecerle, se sentó. Hagen en cambió no se dejaba avasallar tan fácilmente y permaneció en pie hasta que Eyvindur le puso una mano en el brazo, entonces finalmente cedió.

Casi todos callaron al momento, un instante, antes de que las conversaciones se volvieran privadas. Hrafn reprendió a su hermano por el llamamiento a la paz y le explicaba por qué razones no podía ser mientras Lord Tarkil los miraba atentamente. Hagen en cambio se inclinaba hacia Eyvindur con quien intercambiaba frases rápidas que no llegaban hasta sus oídos y Fandral decía que ya podían ir mandando un mensaje a Asgard para que les enviaran refuerzos. Thor no podía dejar de pensar que si estaban perdiendo era por las malas decisiones que habían tomado, y no estaba culpando a nadie en particular sino a todos. Todos eran poderosos y hábiles a su manera, ¿entonces por qué ese bastardo les estaba ganando? Cada quien hacía lo que le venía en gana, Eyvindur y sus elfos, Lord Tarkil y los vanir, inclusive ellos.

–Como antes dijimos Hagen y yo, debemos atacar a los mercenarios. Cuando ellos caigan, Ausmünd no tendrá más aliados y no le quedará más opción que deponer sus armas y entregarse –dijo Belegaer mirando a su rey. Era claro que seguirían adelante aunque los vanir y los aesir no los respaldaran. –Además, son elfos oscuros… –dijo mirando intensamente a su rey.

–Sea –dijo Eyvindur.

–No –interrumpió Thor.

Tenía que hacerlos plegarse a órdenes concretas y a una sola estrategia. Impedirles seguir saltándose mutuamente a la yugular y alinearlos en un frente común. Ya había soportado bastante consejo por ese día. Notó que su negativa tomó desprevenido al rey elfo.

–Los mercenarios son combatientes profesionales y no podemos tomarlos a la ligera. Sin embargo su objetivo no somos nosotros sino rescatar a Ausmünd, así que el nuestro deberá ser impedírselo. Si los elfos salen a guerrear ahora comprometen nuestras defensas. Nos quedaremos dentro de la ciudad. Lord Tarkil es el más adecuado para combatirlos en este momento –se dirigió al vanir como si fuera uno de sus hombres. –Te pido que desgastes a los mercenarios mediante incursiones relámpago. Sif y yo te auxiliaremos en ello. Deberás ver cómo, pero no les daremos ni un minuto de descanso. Hjörtur y Hrafn, ustedes deben pacificar la ciudad y a sus habitantes. En cuanto a Ausmünd, lo dejaremos pudrir dentro del castillo. Le haremos una guerra de desgaste como la que él nos ha hecho hasta el momento. Procederemos así y solicitaré refuerzos a Asgard, hasta entonces nadie deberá luchar por su cuenta. Eyvindur, Belegaer y tú son muy hábiles en el uso de las máquinas y tenemos aún de ellas dentro de la ciudad. Lo que necesito es que las pongan a funcionar para nuestros propios propósitos. –Tras decir todo eso remató al puro estilo de su padre poniéndose en pie. –Prepárense, nos movilizaremos al amanecer –y con ello no permitió que le discutieran.

Sif salió con Fandral siguiéndole y otro tanto hicieron los gemelos. Hagen hizo una mueca pero el que se quedó atrás fue Eyvindur. Una vez su padre le dijo que era más difícil comandar a un ingeniero que a una compañía de hired renuentes, o como Bran explicó mejor, los ingenieros no eran soldados acostumbrados a cumplir órdenes y había que arrearles el culo. Eyvindur no era guerrero, y Thor lo había dejado tomar varias decisiones porque era el más agraviado pero, aunque en la política ellos dos fueran pares, en la guerra el elfo era un ingeniero y debía asumir su papel.

–Podemos llegar a perder todo si te equivocas –le dijo –tus hombres, mis soldados, la población vanir…

Thor le tomó de un hombro antes de que siguiera con sus funestas palabras.

–No podemos dejar que el enemigo nos divida, en cuanto a las perdidas, se tienen que soportar como un soldado, valerosamente y sin quejarse.

–Eso ya lo he hecho –le dijo Eyvindur señalándose el rostro. –Valerosamente y sin quejarme –sus palabras se fueron convirtiendo en un murmullo hasta apagarse. Thor le acarició las cicatrices que deformaban su cara, notó de inmediato lo incómodo que le resultó al rey elfo sentir su tacto pero en vez de rechazarlo, endureció más sus facciones y se lo permitió.

–Cuando esto inició dijiste que la fortuna te había bendecido con amigos que saben guerrear. No pretendo menoscabar tu autoridad ni subestimo tu valía. Lo que te pido es que confíes en mí. Saldremos adelante –le habló no como su general sino como su amigo. Eyvindur asintió y recobró el aplomo.

–Haré que mis hombres apuntalen las puertas, verificaré el estado de las catapultas que nos quedan dentro de la ciudad, con unos ajustes nos serán útiles –habló de manera práctica y se marchó.

Thor recordó las innumerables ocasiones en que su padre le impidió actuar de manera impulsiva, en que lo obligaba a morder el freno como si fuera un caballo salvaje, y acatar órdenes que a veces le parecían una pérdida de tiempo.

–Cuánta razón tenías –estaba seguro de que no estaría muy orgulloso de su papel en Vanaheim, pero también esperaba estar a tiempo de resarcirse.

.

Ausmünd hizo venir a los dos sanadores que le quedaban en el castillo. Desde hacía una semana había ordenado racionar la comida y sus hombres empezaban a resentir el hambre. Hagen le impidió aprovechar la brecha que abrieron los mercenarios; pero Nulka y los otros dos seguían ahí; y no lo abandonarían. Con un poco más de tiempo aun podía vencer, el problema era que no estaba seguro de tener más tiempo. Los sanadores estaban terminando de cortarle piel y tejido de la espalda. Aguantó el procedimiento sin gritar aunque estaba cubierto en sudor por el dolor y por la fiebre que había hecho presa de él. Se sentía como si estuviera en llamas.

–No se puede hacer nada más mi señor –dijo uno de los sanadores vendándole el torso, donde Hagen había alcanzado a quemarlo. –Majestad, esto es fuego maldito y no puede aplacarse con nada, por el contrario su efecto avanza carcomiendo su cuerpo.

Ausmünd asintió con seriedad sentándose.

–¿Cuánto tiempo? –Inquirió, sin perder la razón por el sufrimiento y por la condena.

–A la velocidad a la que se esparce podría alcanzar su corazón y detenerlo en cualquier momento, como su alteza es muy fuerte, quizá resista un día o dos –se lamentó el anciano. Su esposa, Ellisef, estaba ahí con un bebé en brazos y detrás de ella, su hijo mayor, Leif. Su otro hijo había muerto a manos de Hagen pero a cambio de su vida, ellos pudieron evadirse.

–Ya no me queda tiempo –se dijo.

Ellisef se arrodilló ante él y lo abrazó llorando. Su hijo asintió con gravedad. Al mirarlo, Ausmünd supo lo que debía hacerse. Si lograba matar a Hjörtur y Hrafn; los aliados de sus sobrinos no tendrían más opción que aceptar al siguiente en la línea de sucesión: Leif. Le acarició el cabello a Ellisef y le indicó con un ademan a su hijo que se acercara. Había tanto que quería instruirle y de pronto las palabras eran tan escasas. Aun así, su deber como padre le dictaba que debía aconsejarlo lo mejor que pudiera antes de abandonarlo para irse al Valhala.

.

Un emisario partió de Hreyfingin enarbolando una bandera blanca. Portaba un mensaje para Hjörtur y Hrafn quienes lo recibieron algo extrañados. El mensajero tenía órdenes de Ausmünd de esperar por una respuesta y así se los hizo saber. Los gemelos se encerraron en la casa que fungía como su cuartel. Thor y los demás los siguieron intrigados.

–¿Qué pone el mensaje? –Preguntó Hagen impaciente mientras los gemelos leían y releían. Hrafn se lo quitó a Hjörtur y lo leyó en voz alta para que todos estuvieran enterados.

"_Ausmünd, rey de Vanaheim a sus sobrinos Hjörtur y Hrafn._

_Omitiendo las desavenencias previas que hemos tenido, así como su deslealtad y desobediencia hacia la persona de su rey; he decidido poner fin a la guerra que ustedes han traído a nuestro reino provocando con ello gran dolor y destrucción. Con el propósito de no prolongar el sufrimiento de mi pueblo me veo obligado a reconocer su codicia y combatirla con mis propias manos, esperando que conserven algo del honor que debieron aprender de su padre y de mí. _

_He decidido que resolvamos el asedio mediante el juicio de las nornas. Dado que ustedes son dos y no someteré esta situación a una riña acerca de sus derechos de sucesión, propongo que ambos luchen amparados por segundos. Para que el duelo sea justo luchemos cuatro contra cuatro. Sin artilugios ni magia, sólo con nuestra habilidad con las armas, tal como los verdaderos hombres deben batirse. _

_Mi propuesta expirará en veinticuatro horas_".

–Es una locura –dijo Sif con voz monocorde. –No puede ser sino una trampa. Una resolución tan impulsiva no calza con su proceder previo.

–Hay que hacerlo –dijo sin dudar Hagen. –Thor y yo seremos sus segundos y podremos aniquilarlo por fin.

– ¿Thor y tú? –Habló Fandral –estipuló que sin artilugios ni magia, o lo que es lo mismo, sin Mjölnir ni poderes de dragón. Soy mejor espadachín que tú. –Hagen lo fulminó con la mirada para luego darle una mirada burlona.

–Ni Thor ni yo, sea pues, será un placer comprobar si eres tan diestro como siempre presumes. Al fin y al cabo si la cosa no es así no es mi cabeza la que se arriesga.

–Aun no resolvemos si aceptaremos la propuesta –habló Tarkil perentorio.

Thor empezaba a ver las mismas provocaciones del concejo previo. Alzó una mano para llamarlos a la calma, con satisfacción comprobó que todos guardaban silencio en el acto y lo miraban expectantes.

–Hagen tiene razón –dijo y Fandral lo miró dolido –las cabezas que se arriesgan son las de Hjörtur y Hrafn. Ya antes hemos dicho que hacemos esto por ellos así que por esa razón, por nuestra amistad y también en deferencia a su rango les preguntaré, ¿qué es lo que desean hacer? –Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Hjörtur y Hrafn lo miraban incrédulos ante tal muestra de respeto. El mayor se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello y el menor tartamudeó un par de veces antes de recobrar la capacidad de hablar.

–Thor… nosot… claro. ¡Sí! Queremos hacerlo. Seguro es algo imprudente y necio pero el corazón nos dicta que enfrentemos el riesgo.

–Nuestro tío va y dice que quiere proteger la ciudad y detener el sufrimiento pero… pero…

–Nosotros queríamos eso desde el principio, no se vale que se robe nuestros ideales.

Thor asintió procurando no sonreír. Sif lo miraba como si hubiera enloquecido.

–Yo soy del mismo parecer. Sé que nuestra estrategia previa era resistir y rendirlo por hambre pero el daño a este reino ha sido ingente. Debemos pensar primero en el pueblo y en nuestras tropas antes que en la victoria. –Eyvindur negó casi imperceptiblemente pero Thor alcanzó a verlo. No se iba a retractar. –Permitiré –dijo adjudicándose el liderazgo absoluto –que ustedes mismos elijan a sus segundos en el duelo, dado que lo que se arriesga aquí son sus vidas. –Ante eso último Eyvindur lo miró como si acabara de entender algo. –Sin embargo, no quiero una respuesta inmediata. Tómense un momento para cavilarlo. Hay que redactar una respuesta. Ausmünd no menciona por ningún lado el destino de los rehenes con los que aun cuenta. Quiero que jure entregárnoslos sin importar el resultado del juicio de las nornas.

Todos se mostraron conformes, aunque de todos modos Thor no les había pedido permiso para resolver la situación. Se levantó y la reunión se dispersó con ese simple gesto. Empezaba a recuperar la confianza como general. Salió de aquella sala y Eyvindur fue tras él. Ya se lo esperaba. No quería pelear con él aunque de todos modos, quien se había mostrado más ansioso por darle un final a aquel asedio había sido precisamente el rey elfo.

–Eso fue muy astuto de tu parte –le dijo Eyvindur alcanzándolo. Thor no comprendió a que iba esa frase. –Si les permitimos luchar seguramente Ausmünd buscará matar por lo menos a uno. Por fin finiquitaremos el maldito conflicto sobre sus derechos de sucesión. Es más, podemos escoger tú y yo. Es seguro que elegirán como segundos a uno de los nuestros sino es que a los dos en lugar de a sus vanir. Si ordenamos proteger a uno de ellos y dejar a su suerte al otro; podemos imponer al próximo rey, o al menos controlar la mayoría de las posibilidades, en un combate así todo puede ocurrir.

Thor miró a Eyvindur como si no lo reconociera, y en verdad no lo hacía.

–No haré tal cosa, son nuestros amigos y confían en nosotros, no dictaré sentencia de muerte para ninguno de los dos. Por lo demás, no traté de ser astuto como piensas, mis palabras significan lo que significan y nada más.

Eyvindur lo observó con interés antes de que sus ojos volvieran a la frialdad habitual.

–Admiro tu buen corazón Thor –dijo –veremos cuanto tiempo puedes conservar esta… –el rey elfo pensó la palabra –ingenuidad.

–Thor –Hagen salió con el mensaje ya listo. –Hjörtur te quiere de segundo, y aunque Lady Fandral se acaba de quejar de ello, Hrafn me escogió a mí. Mi opinión sobre la inteligencia de esos dos acaba de mejorar –dijo el dragón. –Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Su padre elegiría un campeón que lo representara, su padre no arriesgaría la vida en una cosa así. Recordó a Loki diciéndole que debía hallar su propio camino.

–Por supuesto.

.

El día le había fluido a Loki como agua entre los dedos. Había pasado la tarde con Hagbard, afinando la petición de subvención que el acerero quería hacer para una represa en Nidavelir y en la que Loki estaba de acuerdo. Cuando terminaron el tinto de verano estaban hablando de una mujer que Hagbard consideraba capaz para el puesto de tesorera. Era joven, de nobleza muy incierta, y que laboraba con el gremio de prestamistas. El ex acerero le juraba que podía hacer aparecer oro con un chasquido de sus dedos.

Ari entró en ese momento.

–Mi señor –lo llamó –la embajadora Dgeir está lista para su audiencia, la acompaña un soldado alfh.

Loki volvió a rellenar su copa.

–Hazlos pasar –concedió.

Hagbard se despidió de él invitándolo a cenar en sus aposentos, le dijo, casi de pasada, que Lady Amora iba a estar presente.

Dgeir entró seguida de un hombre mayor, fornido y curtido por una vida en el ejército. Iba acicalado con el cabello corto y la frente despejada. Le hicieron una reverencia como todos los que se le acercaban y Loki les indicó que tomaran asiento frente a él. No podía imaginarse que querían los alfh.

–Su majestad –empezó a hablar la embajadora, –le presento a Sindri, es el líder de los alfh asentados en Asgard. –El rostro le sonaba de algo a Loki, y pronto supo por qué. Lo había visto en Høstblót, era el ganador de la justa de lanceros. Cuando le había entregado el premio correspondiente había escrutado a Loki con tal intensidad que el hechicero se preguntó si querría atacarlo. Esa misma mirada atenta era la que le dirigía en ese momento. Loki no se sintió incómodo, ya se había acostumbrado a ser observado todo el tiempo. El soldado se puso de pie, le hizo una reverencia más y empezó a hablar como si declamara, un discurso preparado de antemano.

–Alteza, quisiera enfatizar que yo y muchos de mis compatriotas asentados en Asgard, le debemos la vida. Durante la anterior guerra, lo vimos cuando usted tomó el cofre de los antiguos inviernos e invirtió su poder que nos mantenía congelados a merced de los gigantes de hielo. A su vez, nosotros ayudamos a salvar su vida cuando lo apresaron en Jötunheim tiempo después. Fue una gran alegría, bendita la diosa de la guerra, devolverlo a salvo. Por esta historia que nos une quisiéramos hacerle una petición: le suplicamos interceda por los alfh que residen en Asgard.

Ahí hizo una pausa, esa era una señal para la embajadora, Dgeir sacó un documento que puso frente a Loki. El ojiverde lo tomó y paseó la mirada sobre él.

–Hay leyes instauradas por Bor acerca de los extranjeros en Asgard –explicó Dgeir –dice a grandes rasgos, que no tienen derecho a casarse, comprar propiedades, laborar o tener hijos que sean reconocidos como ases sin permiso del rey. Aquí en Asgard viven cuatro mil alfh comprados a Laufey en la última guerra, a ese número hay que sumarles sus familias. Todos reconocen y han jurado lealtad al rey de Asgard, no son esclavos pero tampoco son ciudadanos con pleno derecho.

Los ojos de Loki frenaron sobre unas líneas del documento. Puso su dedo índice sobre el pergamino y miró a Dgeir como si hubiera enloquecido.

–Esto es una petición de ciudadanía.

–Lo es –retomó la palabra Sindri, quien no había vuelto a sentarse. –Mis compatriotas y yo nos sentimos acorralados. Residimos en viviendas designadas por el rey Odín para tales fines, pero estamos hacinados. El Padre de Todo nos asignó una paga por nuestros servicios en la guerra contra Jötunheim. Así que tenemos dinero y voluntad para trabajar y construir nuestros propios hogares pero no el derecho. Queremos abrazar Asgard como nuestra patria. Ni siquiera nos llamaron para acudir a la guerra en Vanaheim, estamos varados.

–Esta petición debe presentarse en una audiencia pública ante Thor –explicó Loki.

–El consejo se va a oponer –dijo en el acto Dgeir. –Si Sindri se presenta salido de la nada con algo así… lo único que ganará será una humillante negativa.

–Exactamente, ¿qué desean de mí? –Dgeir intentó tomar la palabra pero Sindri no la dejó.

–Nuestro soberano parece haberse olvidado de nosotros así que necesitamos que tú le recuerdes que seguimos aquí. –Se le olvidó el protocolo a la hora de hablar ahora que no recitaba un discurso. –Explícale que queremos solo lo justo para vivir con dignidad, queremos hacer de Asgard nuestro hogar y queremos poder ganarnos la vida de otras maneras además de guerreando en nombre del rey.

– ¿Y qué les hace pensar que yo soy la persona indicada para abordar este problema? ¿Por qué no solicitan una audiencia privada directamente con Thor? O mejor aún, ¿por qué no le piden a Sif que intervenga? –Ella había sido adoptada por los soldados alfh como su diosa y era muy amiga de Thor, era por mucho mejor que él para abogar en su nombre.

–Ella está lejos y muy ocupada, en cambio tú estás aquí –siguió Sindri, Dgeir le hizo una señal de mesurarse pero fue inútil. –Tú puedes entendernos, tu caso es el precedente en el que fincamos nuestra petición, igual llegaste siendo extranjero y ahora mira todo cuanto has logrado, y además, todos sabemos que Thor te prodiga un gran afecto, si intercedes por nosotros sin duda te escuchará con mejor disposición que a nadie. –Loki no pudo contener un suspiro. –No queremos nada más, excepto que sea de ti de quien Thor escuche este problema. Sólo eso.

Lo tenían en muy alta estima si pensaban que bastaba con que Loki expusiera un problema sin importar lo grave que fuera para que Thor dijera que sí.

–Su majestad, por favor, se lo imploramos –dijo Dgeir con tono suave. –Nadie más nos prestará oídos. –La ciudad de Asgard no tenía un gobernador como las demás provincias, su administración le pertenecía por entero al rey, así que en verdad estaban varados.

–Yo… –no tenía un buen motivo para negarse –le comentaré a Thor lo que me han dicho. –Ambos alfh sonrieron ampliamente.

–Le agradecemos su tiempo y su diligencia para con nosotros –finalizó Dgeir intentando rescatar algo de la etiqueta.

Sindri le hizo la reverencia más profunda que Loki había recibido en su vida y se marcharon. Loki entendía porque a Sif y a Thor les gustaba más tratar con los soldados que con los cortesanos. Este capitán había sido directo, no le había ofrecido regalos, cumplidos vacíos ni sobornos a modo de lisonja para persuadirlo. Loki volvió a mirar el documento, lo leería con cuidado, aunque estaba seguro de que los alfh no conseguirían lo que querían. Cuatro mil permisos de ciudadanía, negó para sí mismo. Sí, él era un precedente vigente y muy importante pero su caso había sido único. Él era príncipe y se desposó con el mismísimo heredero al trono, no era como ellos, no era un botín de guerra arrebatado de manos de Laufey.

–No, no lo soy –se dijo.

Ari volvió a entrar con un mensajero agitado detrás de él, que hizo una reverencia y luego hincó una rodilla en el suelo. Loki le hizo una seña para que se pusiera en pie, portaba un mensaje de Heimdall. Loki lo tomó con presteza, tenía un nudo en la garganta cuando rasgó el sello que lo protegía. Sus ojos lo leyeron con avidez y después lo dejó caer sobre su escritorio. Se sintió aliviado pero un instante después se preocupación se reavivó junto con cierto encono. Loki despidió al mensajero que se había quedado quieto a mitad de su despacho como un pasmarote.

– ¿Quiere que haga algo, mi señor? –Preguntó Ari.

–No –negó Loki, no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer con respecto a esas noticias. –Un juicio de las nornas, por Ymir, es así como van a decidir quién ocupara el trono en Vanaheim –soltó Loki, y no era que necesitara informárselo a Ari, era simplemente que quería soltarlo para ver si sonaba tan absurdo como en su cabeza. Loki sabía lo que implicaba ese juicio, era un combate dedicado a las diosas, en el cual el que vencía era quien ostentaba la causa justa. No era algo que se viera todos los días, de hecho Loki estaba seguro de que no había sido empleado nunca para resolver algo tan grande como la sucesión de un reino. Estaba seguro que Thor no se perdería algo así. – ¿En qué estás pensando? –No pudo evitar preguntarse.

.

Ausmünd juró entregarles a sus prisioneros al terminar el combate singular. Ratificó tal orden frente a sus generales. El duelo tendría lugar en la explanada frente a Hreyfingin. El pueblo al completo se había conglomerado y observaban apiñados alrededor, desde los techos de sus casas y desde cada ventana. Tuvieron que dejar entrar un grupo de mercenarios, pues, como compañeros de combate Ausmünd había elegido a los capitanes de cada compañía. Los gemelos tuvieron que jurar que aun si perdían les permitirían irse por su propio pie o bien que sus hombres se llevasen sus cadáveres.

–Ten cuidado –le pidió Sif a Thor al verlo desprenderse de la capa roja y de la armadura. Él asintió y le dio una palmada en el hombro para animarla.

Todos los contendientes iban con el torso desnudo, excepto Ausmünd y Holme que llevaban una casaca puesta; nadie llevaba armas. Los ocho se reunieron al centro de la plaza donde Ausmünd había hecho clavar diversas espadas y lanzas. Se pusieron a revisarlas para darlas por buenas.

–Que los condenados de Hel, se lleven mis ojos. No puedo creer lo que veo, ¡Hagen! ¡Mi rey! – Holme lo reverenció con entusiasmo para luego tomar un arma. –Un placer conocerlo en persona –le dijo mientras pasaba el dedo por el filo de una espada y le miraba el cuello a Hagen como decidiendo donde asestarle el tajo.

El dragón la ignoró, en cambio se dirigió a Hjörtur y Hrafn. Los dos se veían muy pálidos. Esperaba que no les diera por ponerse a vomitar como novatos. Ya habían estado en una guerra civil.

–Valor pequeños reyes –les dijo en lugar de mofarse de ellos. –Pocos son los hombres que tienen el honor de que sus gestas pasen a la historia. Sin importar lo que suceda hoy una cosa será recordada, si enfrentaron este lance del destino con valor y honor, o si se atemorizaron. Escojan ahora que es lo que desean –ambos gemelos asintieron al mismo tiempo y sus semblantes adoptaron resolución.

Se alejaron unos pasos para hacer silbar en el aire sus armas preparándose para el encuentro.

–Estoy impresionado –le dijo Thor a Hagen. –Yo no hubiera podido darles mejores palabras de ánimo.

– ¿Sabes qué es lo que en verdad me animaría? –Hagen dejó su rol casi paternal para ser el bocazas de siempre –unos besos de Loki –Thor lo miró mal pero no cayó en su provocación, estaban por jugarse la vida hombro con hombro.

–Tu devoción se está desgastando, ¿no será que Eyvindur te quita demasiada energía? –Hagen suspiró.

–Ese Eyvindur, me temo que Larus no lo educó tan bien como debería, aunque viendo donde hemos terminado todos, creo que ninguno de nuestros padres puede jactarse de haberlo hecho. Por cierto, esa es la mujer más fea que haya visto –le señaló a Holme.

–Luché con ella cuando tomaron el campamento, es dura.

Sorprendentemente Ausmünd había accedido sin reparos a que Lord Tarkil fuera el juez del encuentro. El general vanir los llamó a todos al centro. La esposa de Ausmünd se acercó sosteniendo en brazos un bebé, su hijo mayor se despidió de él con calma y se apostaron en la orilla del terreno de combate.

Ausmünd se posicionó frente a Hjörtur blandiendo una espada larga con sangrador, y con un puñal ceñido al cinto. A su derecha estaba Segsmündr usando una espada de mango corto digna de un ulfhednar, él se ubicó frente a Hrafn. Holme tomó lugar frente a Hagen, la mujer había escogido un dabilaro, una espada de gran tamaño que en la práctica se empleaba para derribar caballos, sería sorprendente que una mujer lograra maniobrarla debido a su peso. El último del lado retador era Nulka, el elfo oscuro, quien empuñaba una espada de un solo filo y curva, ligera y muy manejable, estaba apostado frente a Thor.

Los gemelos llevaban espadas ligeras. Hrafn se inclinó hacia Hjörtur para encomiarlo a no tenerle piedad a Ausmünd con quien siempre se había entendido mejor inclusive que con su propio padre. Hagen portaba una espada de hoja corta que alentaba al enemigo a aproximarse. Aunque tenía prohibido lanzar fuego y recubrirse de escamas de dragón, seguía poseyendo tremenda fuerza que era más efectiva si el enemigo tomaba la confianza de acercársele; iba buscando romper cuellos más que clavar su acero en el rival. Thor por su parte portaba una espada idéntica a la de Segsmündr, él también tenía entrenamiento ulfhednar primero que nada.

–Ante los ojos de Berthandi, que presencia los actos que se llevan a cabo, por Urd que da fe de la veracidad de los juramentos pronunciados por estos hombres y por Skuld, que teje lo que acontece en el futuro; sometemos este juicio para que bendigan su causa. Las nornas concederán la victoria a aquel que encuentren digno –dijo Tarkil con solemnidad casi de sacerdote. –Que la gloria los cubra y si cayeran Brunhilda recibirá gustosa sus almas –aseguró. Levantó una mano en señal de inicio y cuando la dejó caer los ocho se lanzaron contra el adversario con ferocidad.

Se encontraron con gran estruendo que le arrancó un alarido a la muchedumbre. Thor alcanzó a escuchar que los gemelos y su tío gritaban a la vez: "¡Por Vanaheim!" antes de chocar acero con sus rivales. Nulka parecía el más débil de los capitanes mercenarios. Cuando su espada encontró la de Thor, el dios del trueno lo hizo retroceder pero no caer. El elfo oscuro fue dando pasos hacia los lados como si danzara. Su hoja silbaba en el aire con mortífera velocidad. Thor procuraba desviarla pero antes de alcanzar a dilucidar la técnica del enemigo ya tenía los brazos sembrados de cortes que no eran tan profundos como para derribarlo pero que de inmediato lo hicieron sangrar. Maldijo por lo bajo, pero él era mucho más que un espadachín. Desvió la espada de Nulka con fuerza haciéndolo irse de lado y le propinó tremendo codazo en la cara. Ahora sí el elfo cayó. Thor buscó clavarle su arma pero Nulka se giró sobre sí mismo esquivándolo y al siguiente instante se incorporó desviando a tiempo otro golpe.

Thor levantó en alto su arma para descargar un tajo brutal cuando Hagen salió disparado dando de lleno contra él. Ambos rodaron por el suelo. Se apartaron cuando el dabilaro de Holme cayó en el sitio donde un segundo antes habían estado ellos.

–Es muy fuerte –dijo Hagen, si Thor no hubiera estado en su bando se habría burlado de lo lindo. El dragón se puso de pie. Los dos vieron a Hrafn caer al suelo con un gran corte en el pecho. Se olvidaron de sus rivales y corrieron en su auxilio. El gemelo menor tenía una herida escandalosa pero no mortal. Segsmündr le puso un pie encima sometiéndolo y se dispuso a rematarlo.

Hagen se lo llevó por delante con los brazos impidiéndole dar el golpe de gracia. Thor llegó a tiempo para bloquear a Holme que había ido por la presa caída también. Paró el dabilaro con las manos desnudas, soltando su espada, y de un empellón la hizo retroceder y caer.

–¡Thor! –Le gritó Hrafn. El dios del trueno escuchó el silbido de la espada de Nulka y se arrojó a un lado para esquivarla. Sintió que le abría la espalda. Gimió de dolor, necesitaba recobrar su arma. –Thor –Hrafn volvió a llamarlo y le lanzó su espada. Thor la atrapó al vuelo y bloqueó al elfo oscuro.

Hrafn ni siquiera intentó levantar el dabilaro, que era el acero que tenía más cerca, en cambio corrió al centro de la arena donde aún estaban clavadas varias armas. Se hizo con una lanza. Holme le pisaba los talones, ahora armada con una espada. Él se giró y le lanzó un golpe que la norn esquivó. Hrafn retrocedió tirándole lanzazos, uno de ellos la desarmó, pensó que ya la tenía pero en cambio la mujer atrapó la lanza frenándola a pocos centímetros de su vientre. Ambos se pusieron a forcejear por ella.

Hagen se las había apañado para acercarse a Hjörtur y ambos luchaban ahora espalda con espalda contra Ausmünd y Segsmündr. El as era muy hábil, no por nada era un mercenario. A Hagen le costaba responder a sus veloces arremetidas. Tomó una decisión. Bajó la espada en el último instante permitiendo que Segsmündr lo apuñalara con su arma. Apretó los dientes cuando sintió la hoja hundírsele en un hombro pero aprovechó bien la cercanía del enemigo para tomarle los brazos con que la sujetaba y estrujárselos hasta que sintió los huesos quebrarse bajo su tremenda fuerza. El mercenario aulló de dolor y Hagen lo soltó. Segsmündr cayó y el dragón iba a rematarlo cuando una segunda espada se le clavó por la espalda. Ausmünd lo había hecho.

Hjörtur gritó al ver a Hagen en el suelo ensangrentado y con un diestro movimiento su acero dio con el cuerpo de su pariente rasgándole una pierna desde la rodilla hasta la cadera. Su tío dio en el suelo sujetándose y Hjörtur le puso la espada en el cuello.

–Estás acabado –le dijo. Su tío se rió.

–No sabes cuánto –dijo y rasgó la casaca que portaba mostrando la marca del fuego maldito extendida por toda su piel. Así que se sabía condenado a muerte y por eso los había desafiado en lugar de esperar.

–Te hubieras rendido entonces –le dijo Hjörtur. –Hiciste esto sólo para causar daño aun en tu muerte –el gemelo mayor lloraba del coraje y de la decepción. Su tío aprovechó aquel instante para clavarle el puñal que llevaba en un pie.

Se levantó cuando su sobrino se doblaba y atacó buscando arrancarle la cabeza. Thor se interpuso y bloqueó su golpe. Cuando Ausmünd se giró a mirar vio a Nulka en el suelo. Los dos, Ausmünd y Thor, se atacaron con saña. Cada choque de sus espadas los cimbraba por el odio y la fuerza con que se los daban.

–Todo ha terminado, podemos aceptar tu rendición –le dijo Thor que igual había notado la carne ennegrecida del vanir.

–Guárdate tu misericordia para quien te la pida, si he de morir, será como un guerrero y no consumido por superchería demoníaca –repuso.

Thor le cortó un brazo y juzgó que ya era suficiente pero el cuerpo de Ausmünd había sobrepasado sus límites y era empujado a la pelea por un odio desbordado, por una locura suicida. Se dejó caer de rodillas sabiendo que cualquier soldado honorable no remataría a su rival en el suelo como si fuera un animal. De súbito le clavó la espada en el muslo a Thor. Dio con el hueso y el arma se le partió. Thor reaccionó dándole con el mango de la espada en la cabeza reventándole el cráneo. Ausmünd cayó de espaldas agonizante.

El cielo se nublaba con la tormenta a punto, siguiendo a su dios aunque no llevase en la mano el martillo.

–Ya fue suficiente –le dijo Thor.

–Sea –murmuró Ausmünd. –Mi reino es tuyo y yo parto al otro mundo pero lo hago bien escoltado –dijo el vanir sin mirarlo ya. –Todos están muertos.

Thor sintió frío atenazándole el corazón y comenzó a relampaguear.

–Mi gente –murmuró y Ausmünd asintió.

–Su sangre está tanto en tus manos…–el vanir no terminó la frase la cual se apagó con su último aliento.

Nunca una victoria le supo tanto a derrota. La tormenta se desató sobre ellos.

Tarkil declaró vencedores a los gemelos. Los mercenarios se rindieron. Belegaer corrió hacia Hagen dejando atrás a Eyvindur que ni siquiera se movió de su lugar. El dragón vivía, seguro la iba a contar, ya podían ir declarándolo inmortal.

Sif y Fandral fueron a por Thor quien había caído de rodillas. Sus amigos lo escucharon gritar de rabia antes de que le terminara de machacar la cabeza a Ausmünd con el pomo de su espada. Jamás antes lo habían visto ensañarse con el cadáver de un enemigo.

–Thor basta –Sif se apresuró a sujetarlo con ayuda de Fandral. –Basta, es suficiente –ella se le colgó del brazo y Fandral le quitó la espada de la mano.

Thor se giró a mirarla y ella no reconoció la gentileza que los ojos de su amigo usualmente destilaban.

–Toma Hreyfingin –le ordenó Thor. Sif lo miraba asustada –es una orden, reúneme a la gente de Ausmünd y tráemelos a todos. –Era claro que pretendía tomar venganza sobre ellos.

Sif se giró hacia Fandral.

–Haz lo que dice pero no los traigas aquí, ponlos a resguardo en nuestro cuartel general. Yo… trataré de calmarlo –le susurró velozmente al espadachín.

La diosa miró a Eyvindur, necesitaba apoyo pero el rey elfo acababa de pasar de largo a Hagen, a quien ya se llevaban malherido, sin mirarlo siquiera. Ella supo que antes bien, el elfo incitaría que Thor cometiera una masacre más que frenarlo. Ojalá tuviera consigo a Loki.

Los capitanes mercenarios dejaron la ciudad con presteza. Los gemelos se plegaron a sus juramentos y no dieron orden de perseguirlos. Tarkil proclamó vencedores a Hjörtur y Hrafn en medio del fragor de los truenos.

–Thor –Hjörtur cojeaba y Hrafn sangraba; iban hacia él esperando que los guiara. En sus jóvenes rostros no se leía el regocijo de un triunfo. El trono les estaba resultando un sitial amargo. El dios del trueno los ignoró y avanzó hacia el castillo.

.

Sif y Eyvindur estuvieron a su lado cuando descubrió el salón donde los habían matado. Ausmünd los fue liquidando a lo largo del asedio pero aún conservaba con él sesenta de ellos. Los habían acuchillado en la laringe dejándolos ahogarse en su sangre. La mayoría eran aesir, aunque entre los cuerpos había varios elfos.

–Ese es el hombre que envíe a negociar la liberación de los rehenes –dijo Eyvindur mirando sin mirar a uno de sus súbditos. –Hiciste bien en ordenar a Fandral capturar a los hombres de Ausmünd, los interrogaremos y daremos con aquellos que hicieron esto.

–Calla –siseó Sif volviéndose en su contra. –Aun si dieras con ellos, sólo cumplían órdenes, no puedes castigar a los soldados por la locura de quienes los dirigen –ella lo entendía bien pues era ante todo una guerrera. Eyvindur la miró con reproche pero ella se irguió cuan alta era y le señaló la puerta. –Alteza, en lugar de pasear entre los muertos por quienes no sientes nada, mejor ve en busca de tu fiel guardián malherido. Si Hagen se va al otro mundo se merece que por lo menos te despidas de él.

–No recibo ordenes tuyas.

–Eso fue una sugerencia, cuando yo quiero que se cumplan mis órdenes hablo con la espada en mano. –Eyvindur se mostró sumamente agraviado pero al cabo recobró su altivez y se marchó.

Sif se giró hacia Thor pero ya no estaba en su sitio. Se había adentrado entre los cuerpos regados entre la sala. Se acababa de inclinar sobre uno. Ella lo alcanzó y la reconoció. Era la esposa del embajador. Su amigo le quitó un mechón de cabello para mirarle bien el rostro y luego le cerró los ojos.

–Thor… Vamos, estás herido y debes atenderte –quiso suplicarle que no sucumbiera a las tinieblas pero Thor la apartó de su lado sin brusquedad y se marchó.

.

Hagen se despertó de un sueño profundo, sin evocar el recuerdo del juicio. Se llevó una mano al hombro desnudo, sintió la línea de suturas que unían su piel, dolía pero sabía que sería cuestión de unas horas a lo mucho un día para que se regenerara. Se sentía cansado pero se incorporó en el lecho. Debía buscar a Eyvindur y a los demás para saber que seguía. Se movió y notó a la otra persona en la cama junto con él. Era su rey déspota y amargado. Aunque en ese momento la furia y la crueldad que se habían apoderado de él desde que su padre muriera parecían haberlo abandonado pues estaba dormido. Hagen se lo quedó mirando. Tenía el rostro sereno y en paz, diferente de cuando estaba despierto y destilaba frialdad. Lo percibió vulnerable y ese deseo de ayudarlo, que últimamente lo sacudía bastante seguido, se hizo más fuerte.

Si ellos dos estaban ahí seguramente Thor y los gemelos debían estar a cargo de finiquitar el conflicto. Restaba, básicamente, ponerse de acuerdo sobre como seguiría la alianza entre vanir, elfos y ases; y enterrar a los muertos de todos los bandos. Hagen igual había escuchado acerca de dictar pena de muerte a los traidores, pero ese no era ya su problema. Con todo eso en mente se dio cuenta de que no tenía obligación, ni ganas, de ir a ningún lado. Se volvió a acostar junto a su rey y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo. A veces, cuando se detenía allá en Vilwarin, a cavilar sobre su destino se sentía extraño. No era más un norn, ni príncipe, ni heredero al trono; sino un svartá más al servicio del linaje de Larus. Ni siquiera pensaba en su maldición, al haberse dejado de transformar en dragón tenía la mente mucho más serena y no temía no recuperar su verdadera forma. Las nornas debían estar locas, aunque esa blasfemia nunca la pronunciaría en voz alta. Lo más peculiar de todo era el compartir su vida con una criatura tan rara como lo era Eyvindur. Era la hora en que seguía sin comprenderlo mucho. El misterio que el elfo le representaba era uno que lo fascinaba pero que no quería resolver.

Volvió a acomodarse. Había dormido profundamente sin saber que lo tenía a un lado y ahora que sabía que estaban juntos no podía volver a conciliar el sueño.

–Deja de moverte –lo increpó la voz de Eyvindur. Hagen se giró quedando de frente a él. Su rey mantenía los ojos cerrados, estaban tan cerca que le distinguía cada detalle de las cejas tan rubias como su cabello, que contrastaban con sus pestañas tan negras como su alma.

–Mira, estás invadiendo mi cama así que eso te quita derecho a quejarte de lo que yo haga.

Eyvindur asintió aun sin abrir los ojos y le dio la espalda. Hagen le puso una mano en el hombro y su rey se quejó.

–Nuestro lazo se deshizo cuando te hirieron, y yo no poseo los dones de Surtur que regeneren mi cuerpo.

–Hace semanas que te atacaron, no me digas que aun te duele… –Hagen calló la bocaza. Eyvindur se había crispado con el recuerdo.

–Si Hagen, aun me duele.

–Qué frágil eres –le susurró en el oído. Eyvindur se enderezó ofendido e hizo amago de largarse pero el dragón lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo regresó a su lugar. –No lo dije como una ofensa.

–No lo puedo interpretar de otra manera. Es mejor que abandone tu cama, aún hay mucho por hacer.

–No, quédate al menos unos momentos –Eyvindur cedió, Hagen le veía hasta las vetas de sus ojazos azules. –Sigues siendo muy hermoso –dijo más para sí mismo que para el elfo. Eyvindur no replicó nada al respecto.

–Por cierto, fue inspirador verte combatir, lograste una victoria bien ganada –felicitó a Hagen.

–Gracias mi señor, verte al pie de la arena me insufló más ánimos que si hubiera tenido un corro de hermosas doncellas. –Esta vez logró sacarle una sonrisa.

.

El día era gris, muy acorde al estado de ánimo de los presentes.

Frente al palacio se alzaron las piras de madera donde se depositaron los muertos del castillo para quemarlos a todos al mismo tiempo, no había tiempo, ni ánimos de emprender un funeral para cada uno, ni de embarcarlos en el mar. En Hreyfingin se llevaron a cabo las exequias de los nobles vanir y delegados extranjeros asesinados en palacio, incluyendo a los sepultados en los jardines durante la guerra y los que fueron colgados en las murallas, sin importar el estado de sus cuerpos. En la plaza central de Grímsttadir se estaba llevando exactamente la misma ceremonia con la población civil y fuera de la muralla, con los soldados que habían muerto y que los mercenarios –por intervención de Fandral– les habían devuelto. El humo de las hogueras ascendía, no había viento, y eso impedía que el aroma de la sangre y la carne ardiendo se fuera fácilmente. Toda la ciudad parecía oler a muerte.

Extendió el brazo a ciegas buscando a Thor que estaba a su lado, le tomó la mano. Juntos contemplaron el fuego que engullía los cuerpos, Sif cerró los ojos e inició una sencilla oración asgardiana que su madre le había enseñado.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Sus ojos se posaron sobre los príncipe vanir, tenían los hombros caídos y la tristeza plasmada en el rostro. El peso de gobernar los estaba aplastando. Deseaban con todas sus fuerzas ser buenos reyes pero Sif y parecían temer no serlo. Miró a Eyvindur al otro lado de las hogueras, parecía tan frío e imperturbable como una estatua, a su lado estaba Hagen, malherido y con el cuerpo vendado pero con la armadura puesta. Lo vio hacer un gesto de dolor y al momento doblarse en un costado, el rey elfo lo sostuvo para que no cayera. Los vio intercambiar algunas palabras, parecía una de sus habituales pullas pero ni así se soltaron.

La diosa de la guerra se preguntó cuántos muertos más habría para el anochecer. Tenían encerrados a un concejal vanir, a los nobles y maestres leales a Ausmünd, a los soldados que ejecutaron sus órdenes pero no sólo eran ellos, sino también sus familias. La esposa y los hijos de Ausmünd estaban siendo vigilados por los mejores ulfhednar pero Sif no era tonta, y estaba segura de que los matarían. Ella los vio cuando Fandral los escoltó. La mujer de Ausmünd se mostró estoica aunque le vio temblar los labios aferrando su bebé y su hijo mayor marchó serio hacia su encierro.

En cuanto el fuego engulló todo, Thor se alejó a zancadas. Sif quiso abrazarlo aunque sólo fuera un instante, sentarse con él una hora, una noche o un mes para hablar de los muertos y lo sucedido, asegurarle que no había sido su culpa pero sabía bien que no era el momento de hacerlo. Algunos vanir le susurraron condolencias por sus soldados y embajadores, otros le agradecieron su intervención en la guerra. Sif estaba segura de que los oía sin escucharlos, que hablaba con la concentración en otro lado y miraba sin ver.

Se acercó a los reyes vanir para darles sus condolencias por sus hombres y amigos muertos.

Había hablado con Thor respecto a los soldados que apresaron, como diosa de la guerra se tomaba muy en serio su papel como protectora de los guerreros. Quería convencerlo de que sólo seguían órdenes y no eran culpables de ser leales. Sif, que ya los había interrogado, sabía que algunos ni siquiera había intervenido, sólo vigilaron las puertas pero Thor se mostró inamovible hasta el punto de decirle que a los que sólo habían observado, los ahorcarían al último, para que miraran también como morían los otros.

De pronto se le hizo insoportable continuar en ese lugar. Les habían dado un despacho dentro del palacio para atender sus asuntos, fue hacia allá. Cruzó la puerta, tomó asiento, cogió un pedazo de pergamino. Empezó a escribir rápidamente. Había tenido una idea pero ahora no tenía tiempo que perder para cavilarla, así que desesperadamente colocó sus pensamientos en papel.

"_Sif, diosa aesir de la guerra; al regente Loki. _

_Te escribo para pedir tu intervención en el finiquito de la guerra de Vanaheim. Tal vez ya estés enterado de qué Ausmünd hizo asesinar a todos los asgardianos y elfos que estaban en la corte, incluyendo mujeres y niños tras haber prometido que los devolvería al finalizar el juicio ante las nornas. Thor está furioso y dolido… y yo no soy la mejor persona para manejarlo. Le he pedido clemencia para los soldados y me la ha negado; estallé en improperios contra él. Le recordé que un guerrero sin honor, en nada se distinguía de un vulgar asesino. Tal vez no debí de haberle dicho aquello, y aunque no me arrepiento de mis palabras, sé que herirlo no es la manera más adecuada para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. _

_No sé qué hacer Loki, por eso necesito que tú lo calmes, que lo hagas entrar en razón, eres el único que podrá llegar hasta él e impedirle hacer esta matanza indigna de él. Nadie más lo hará. Eyvindur lo persuadirá de darles muerte, se muestra cruel. En cuanto a los gemelos, harán lo que ellos dos les digan que hagan. Habrá un concilio de reyes, sólo ellos cuatro. Así que pido que intervengas antes de, aunque te tengas que apersonar en el campamento. Te lo suplico_."

Enrolló el pergamino, debía enviar aquella misiva de inmediato.

.

–Majestades, lamento mucho mi intromisión en este momento pero ¿podrían concederme audiencia? –Les pidió Tarkil a sus reyes.

Los gemelos se vieron a la vez. Asintieron simultáneamente.

El general dio media vuelta antes de alejarse de ellos. Recibieron sendas condolencias de los aesir y de los elfos, al igual que varios nobles vanir que se presentaron para nuevamente jurarles lealtad. Hjörtur se apoyó en su hermano menor al caminar, rengueaba debido a la herida en el pie. La herida de Hrafn quedaba oculta debajo de la armadura pero sin duda le dolía. Lord Tarkil les había pedido que no entraran al palacio, que para ellos era más que una fortaleza, pues se trataba de su hogar; hasta que no se hubieran encargado de los cuerpos y de algunas de las estancias, Hrafn se había molestado por ello, hasta que su general le colocó una mano sobre el hombro y le dijo que más de una construcción había amargado la existencia de sus ocupantes cuando presenciaba horrores. Hjörtur alcanzó a su hermano menor de una mano pero antes de hablar, Hrafn ya sabía que iba a decirle.

–No siempre nos pueden proteger –le contestó a sus pensamientos.

Tomaron la oficina de uno de los sanadores, de momento las demás estancias no eran habitables pues entre los muertos, los caballos y el asedio, Hreyfingin no era el esplendoroso palacio de antaño. Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba que podría querer el general. Un par de guardias suyos estaban en la puerta, al dejarlos pasar se quedaron estáticos en el dintel por un instante. Si, Tarkil estaba ahí, pero también Ellisef, la esposa de su tío con su pequeña prima en brazos.

–Sus majestades –se acercó Tarkil hacia ellos –por la lealtad que les profeso, les suplico que hablen con ella. No he hecho promesas en su nombre, sólo desea hablar. –Los ojos de Tarkil se desviaron hacia la mujer. Ellisef no tenía la edad de Hanne, quien era su prima, sino que era mucho más joven.

Pudieron haberse negado pero Ellisef los miraba con enormes y llorosos ojos. Estaba muy pálida, entre sus brazos, la niña dormía. Hrafn consintió a la petición de Tarkil, que de inmediato abandonó la estancia. Hjörtur se separó de su hermano para sentarse en la silla frente a ella, Hfran hizo otro tanto y le indicaron que tomara asiento. Ninguno de los tres tenía ánimos de hacer fórmulas de cortesía.

–Estoy dispuesta a suplicarles perdón por el levantamiento y traición de mi marido, aunque admito que estaba conforme con sus ideas, y sé que saben o sabrán que le ayudé a convencer a quienes dudaban sobre sus lealtades, todo lo hice pensando en el bienestar de Vanaheim –dijo mirando a Hrafn. –Si me encuentro aquí, es porque deseo salvar a mis hijos. A Leif, que jugaba con ustedes cuando niños y Nari, mi pequeña en brazos. Ni siquiera les pediré por mi vida –Ellisef se tragó un sollozo y cambió su mirada hacia Hjörtur. –Les pido clemencia por ellos, son inofensivos sin Ausmünd vivo, si pudiera intercambiar mi vida por ellos…

–No puedes intercambiar algo de lo que ya no eres dueña –la interrumpió Hrafn.

La mano de Hjörtur encontró pronto la de su hermano menor pero cuando entrelazó sus dedos con éste, se los estrujó con ira. Las palabras de Ellisef lo habían herido, sin duda alguna y Hrafn tenía mucha menos paciencia que Hjörtur.

–Lo sé. Sólo pido clemencia no venganza –la mirada de la mujer continuaba puesta sobre el mayor de ellos –las nornas los han declarado monarcas legítimos de Vanaheim, jamás osaría contradecir o negar el designio de las diosas. Sólo imploro su piedad mis reyes –finalizó inclinando la cabeza.

–La justicia por muy dura que sea, sigue siendo justicia –dijo esta vez Hjörtur –eso me lo enseñó mi tío Ausmünd, pero tendremos presente lo que nos has dicho, lo meditaremos –prometió.

Llamó al guardia de la puerta para que devolviera a Ellisef a su confinamiento. La mujer hizo una reverencia más corta y salió dejándolos solos.

–¡Las dísir se la lleven! –Maldijo Hrafn poniéndose en pie de pronto –igual que a Ausmünd, sus hijos, al guardián de poniente Sigurdhr, a los capitanes, a la maestre Gunnhild y a todos los demás. Cuando todos nos aclamaron como reyes, me juré… juré que seríamos buenos, tan honorables como nuestro padre, fuertes, justos, leales a nuestros amigos y valientes como nuestro tío al enfrentarnos a nuestros enemigos. Y ahora no distingo a unos de otros ¿por qué todo tiene que ser tan confuso?

–Sigurdhr de poniente estuvo conmigo en la guerra civil, uno de sus hermanos murió por mí en combate, sus hijos tomaban lecciones con nosotros ¿lo recuerdas? Y ahora debemos cortarle la cabeza –contempló a su gemelo mientras se levantaba del escritorio y hacia un recorrido por la habitación –pero no tenemos más remedio que condenarlo, nos desafió…

–Y nos traicionó –sobre todo ello –de ellos estamos muy seguros. ¿Por qué no haces una lista?

Hjörtur tomó un pedazo de pergamino, estaba acostumbrado a obedecer a su gemelo menor, a pesar de haber nacido primero, Hrafn siempre había liderado, aun cuando eran niños. A veces Hjörtur creía que su madre se había equivocado, que los intercambiaron y en realidad Hrafn era el primogénito. Colocó los nombres de los capitanes, de los gobernadores, maestres y concejales vanir y de pronto la pluma se detuvo en su sitio.

–A pesar de lo dicho por Ellisef, ella sabe que tiene que morir. Si fuera al revés, no dudaría en cortarle la cabeza a nuestra madre –dijo Hrafn y su hermano no lo ponía en duda. –Leif también, es capitán del ejército y estaba de acuerdo, tiene nuestra misma edad y estaba al lado de su padre –fue diciendo Hrafn. El otro asintió con la cabeza.

–Nari, no, es verdad que es muy pequeña. –Era una infante que seguramente ni siquiera entendía los acontecimientos a su alrededor. Su hermano asintió.

–Justo pensé lo mismo. –La lista de traidores creció. Hjörtur comentó que a los sirvientes podía concedérseles el perdón, igual que a los soldados y Hrafn asintió. –La hija de la maestre Gunnhild jamás me ha caído bien –y de pronto ambos rieron sin poder evitarlo –pero supongo que no es suficiente motivo para liquidarla –bromeó quitándole pesadez al asunto que trataban. Más que reyes parecían dioses decidiendo quien debía vivir y quién no.

Hrafn dejó de pasear por la estancia para volver al escritorio. Se recargó de la orilla justo frente a su hermano, que alzó los ojos de la lista y le prestó toda su atención.

–No somos iguales –le informó Hrafn de pronto.

–¿No me digas? Y yo que toda la vida he pensado que somos gemelos.

–No me refiero a eso, pedazo de Troll –lo riñó –me dejé el cabello largo para distinguirme mucho más de ti, y usamos capas de diferentes colores. Venga, quítatela –le dijo y él procedió a hacer otro tanto. –Tenemos la misma estatura y si dejas los pastelillos de limón, volveremos a tener el mismo peso. –Hjörtur compuso un semblante ofendido –¿es qué no lo entiendes? Ellisef vino, me riñó como en antaño hacia su marido pero a ti te pidió clemencia porque…

–… yo siempre he sido más blando. Lo sé. Cuando en la corte desean algo que de antemano saben que tú te negaras, siempre acuden a mí para que te convenza…

–…no nos tratan iguales, a pesar de que somos gemelos, ni…

–… siquiera nuestra madre lo hace. –Hjörtur que algunas veces se había hecho pasar por su gemelo en compañía Hanne, le constaba que su favorito era el menor. –¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer?

Hrafn se levantó de nuevo para rebuscar en los cajones del maestre hasta que halló lo que deseaba, unas tijeras. Se acercó a su hermano quien ni siquiera pestañeó, sabía que no le iba a hacer daño. Dejó que se pusiera a sus espaldas sin moverse, que tomara su cabello y empezara a cortarlo.

–Ser iguales. Dicen que el problema es la sucesión, eso es porque quieren elegir a uno de los dos, pues no los dejaremos. Si somos de verdad idénticos, no podrán tener un favorito.

–Sabes que no me importa tanto el trono, que podría cedértelo…

–Pero a mí sí me importa que no lo hagas. Calla, dijiste que no lo mencionarías de nuevo.

–Tendrás que dejar de ser tan mandón –se rió. Levantó un poco las manos, atrapando con ello algunos mechones de cabello. – ¿Y quieres que cuando alguien diga tu nombre yo responda?

–Si –continuó su hermano –quiero que les sea difícil intentar manipularnos. Al menos por ahora, no digo que tenga que ser para siempre. –Cuando terminó le pasó las tijeras para que le hiciera lo mismo.

Hrafn tenía una larga coleta. Hjörtur la cortó sin tener ninguna vacilación. No solía dudar de los planes de su hermano, hasta ahora siempre habían resultado, a pesar de tropiezos iniciales, bastante bien.

– ¿Crees que nos escuchen? –Su cuestión se refería más bien a Thor y a Eyvindur, y no tuvo que decir quiénes para que su hermano comprendiera de que hablaba. Ellos ya habían enlistado a quienes iban a condenar pero sabían de sobra que la palabra final no les correspondía sino a sus valedores.

–Thor nos preguntó nuestro parecer con lo del juicio de las nornas, no pensé que lo hiciera… yo creo que sí. Y Eyvindur… –soltó un suspiro. Se habían pasado media vida enamoriscados de él pero reconocían que el elfo no estaba en su mejor momento de benevolencia –seríamos tres contra uno, supongo que aceptará lo que decidamos –dijo convencido de ello. –Ya verás, nos haremos fuertes, así no volverán a retarnos –calló apenas un instante, y en cuanto volvió a hablar, en sus palabras se escuchaba cierta emoción. –Lo que dijo Thor es verdad, le debemos mucho a los vanir. La guerra civil, ahora este conflicto, no han conocido sino pesares desde que somos reyes. Después del concilio que viene, dirán que somos dóciles porque volveremos a tener un consejo aesir o élfico o lo que se les ocurra, pero no tenemos la fuerza para oponernos ni a Thor ni a Eyvindur, es más, ahora creo que desconfiaré un poco de Lord Tarkil –dijo, estaba pensando en la amistad del general con Ausmünd, aun cuando claro, se había mostrado leal.

–Se te está contagiando la paranoia de madre.

–Tienes razón –y se rió sin poder evitarlo por el comentario de su hermano –pero sabes, estaremos bien. Aprenderemos de ellos, sacaremos ventajas de su ciencia y de su magia, no sólo nos haremos fuertes nosotros, sino también a Vanaheim –estiró la mano y alcanzó la de su hermano apretándola. –¿Estás conmigo Hrafn? –Preguntó echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Su gemelo dejó las tijeras, había terminado. Apretó de vuelta los dedos de su hermano.

–Claro que sí, sabes que siempre es sí.

.

El sanador le curó las heridas recibidas durante el juicio en la misma sala de Hreyfingin que Sif había abandonado hacia unos minutos, de manera intempestiva. Thor no quiso preguntarle qué le sucedía, desde su riña antes del funeral no se habían hablado y no era que el dios del trueno hubiera estado muy comunicativo con ninguno de sus amigos. A pesar de la advertencia del sanador de que le arderían las heridas donde además se quemó por fungir como pararrayos, apenas si hizo un gesto cuando sintió el dolor. Tan ensimismado estaba que casi pasó por alto el pedazo de pergamino que estaba sobre el escritorio, hubiera sido así pero reconoció la letra, era de Loki. Intrigado lo tomó en sus manos.

"_Loki, regente de Asgard; a Sif, general del ejército,_

_Sobreestimas la influencia que tengo sobre Thor. Sin afán de ocasionar mayor disgusto en tu estado de ánimo, te digo de una vez que no pretendo acudir a Vanaheim. Tras meditarlo me percaté de qué toda guerra tiene su costo y de que Odín siempre se ocupó de fungir como un baluarte entre esto y Thor, pero si él aspira a ser un gran rey como lo fue su padre, ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie, podrá ahorrarle este amargo trance. _

_Los veré a ambos a su vuelta." _

Eso era todo. Así que Sif le había pedido a Loki que acudiera a Vanaheim, sólo se le ocurría pensar que su amiga había pedido a su consorte que interviniera por las vidas de los soldados de Ausmünd. Y la respuesta de Loki era que Thor debía enfrentar la guerra con todos sus aspectos. Le recordó por un momento a su padre. La alusión de su esposo en su carta y la inevitable comparación en el proceder hicieron que Thor evocara la propia guerra interna que sufrió Asgard.

De eso no hacía tantos eones.

Aquel día cayó una fina e insistente lluvia, los soldados ni siquiera hicieron amago de cubrir sus cabezas, esperaban que aquello ayudara a disipar las columnas de negro y denso humo que ascendían hasta el cielo y dificultaban la respiración. Nidavelir había ardido en la madrugada, extinguiendo no sólo el último atisbo de rebelión sino los ánimos. Odín contemplaba la ciudad, a su lado estaba un jovencísimo Thor que aún no portaba el Mjölnir; y que miraba a su alrededor, venía de la tienda del sanador donde Hogun aún se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

–Escuché al general Starkag decir que tiene aprehendidos a los instigadores de este levantamiento, a sus familias y a sus soldados –le habló pero no sabía si su padre le había escuchado, parecía estar absorto en alguna reflexión. Cuando estaba pensando que no le haría caso, Odín asintió dándole a entender que lo escuchaba –¿les vas a matar a todos? –Preguntó. Thor también había visto los patíbulos que los ulfhednar estaban construyendo a las afueras de Nidavelir donde iban a morir por ahorcamiento no menos de diez decenas de personas.

–Me parece que quieres preguntarme algo más que eso –dijo Odín dirigiendo entonces su ojo bueno hacia él.

–Hay ulfhednar que piensan que los cadalsos son para que te vengues de lo que Nidavelir hizo, ya que no van a celebrarse juicios, sino únicamente ejecuciones. –Thor esperaba que su padre no le preguntara quién había dicho aquello por lo que continuó hablando. –Una vez me dijiste que debía ser clemente siempre que fuera posible.

–Nidavelir ha armado y equipado siempre a nuestro ejército, ha suministrado el material para construir nuestros palacios. Es tierra de artesanos y ha impulsado el poderío de Asgard. La ciudad y sus habitantes lo sabían, su soberbia les hizo pensar que estaban por encima de las demás provincias y ahora… –señaló la urbe chamuscada, aún había cuerpos que se amontonaban en una pira sin ningún tipo de miramiento de si eran soldados o civiles que salieron a unirse a la defensa de Nidavelir. No había nadie quien les lloraba pues Odín prohibió que mujeres y niños se acercaran a las piras. A Thor no le había abandonado la idea de que no peleaban con trolls o con gigantes de hielo, usuales enemigos de Asgard, sino con su propia gente. –Este es el precio de sus acciones: la muerte, y la devastación; quiero que sepas que todo debe ser pagado, incluida la grandeza y las conquistas.

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos. El rey hizo un ademán con la mano como si quisiera ahuyentar una preocupación fastidiosa.

–¿Sueno demasiado severo? –Inquirió –yo no quería el enfrentamiento con los de Nidavelir, les pedí a los dirigentes gremiales que reconciliaran sus peticiones y negociáramos. Me arrastraron a la guerra y tuve que responderles con la espada y la muerte. No me quedaba otra opción. Recuerda, hijo mío, nunca lucho por simples ganas de llegar a las manos. La guerra para mí, es nada más que política hecha con otros medios.

–¿Qué piensas hacer? –Quiso saber Thor.

–Justo quería que mencionaras la clemencia, eso haré, con los que se han rendido. En cuanto a los soldados, les daré a escoger si desean acompañar a sus capitanes en la muerte o en cambio prefieren volver a la paz del rey. Starkag sabe que jamás se condena a un hombre por ser fiel ni tampoco por ser cobarde.

–Si no te importa, me gustaría hablar yo con ellos.

Odín asintió.

–Puedes hacerlo, si eso es lo que quieres pero no porque cambies el futuro de estos hombres, significa que puedas cambiar al mundo.

Thor asintió, ese día su padre era un dechado de lecciones. Antes de irse, se volvió una vez más, Odín aún le debía una respuesta.

–¿Entonces es venganza o es justicia?

Thor juraría que vio a su padre sonreír con la comisura de los labios.

–Eso Thor, vas a tener que aprender a distinguirlo por ti mismo.

Fandral entró en ese momento evaporando la ilusión momentánea del ayer, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Thor supo que los otros reyes ya se habían reunido. Se puso en pie, su escudero corrió de inmediato a ayudarle a ponerse nuevamente la armadura.

.

–Tiene que morir –contradijo Eyvindur con el semblante de dios severo que tan bien le conocían.

El concejo inició directamente con los nombres de los traidores y con el trato que se les tenía que dar. Se reunieron en Hreyfingin, en una sala aledaña a la del trono. Estaba cerrada, a la cual no accedían ni siquiera los siervos cuando se iniciaba una sesión. Estaban dispuestos en una mesa redonda, los dos gemelos tan idénticos que por un momento desconcertaron a sus amigos, inclusive renqueaban los dos para que las heridas del combate no delataran quién era quién. Presentaron una lista con los traidores y rebeldes. Eyvindur había provisto de un secretario para que tomara nota de todo y formulara las resoluciones y sentencias en ese mismo lugar, no quería llevarse más tiempo del que debían, pues todos tenían mucho por hacer en sus respectivos reinos.

Lo único que no pensaron era que inmediatamente tuvieran discrepancias.

–Leif debe ser condenado, si nosotros moríamos en el combate de las nornas, él hubiera sido coronado rey pero Nari es apenas una bebé –dijo uno de los vanir –no ha realizado ningún acto de traición, no puede ser sentenciada por lo que sus padres hicieron –dijo éste con el ceño fruncido. Su hermano al otro lado asentía.

–Yo no dije que fuera una traidora, sólo que tiene que morir –de pronto pareció que Eyvindur perdió algo de paciencia pero aún así procedió a explicarse: –ahora es una chiquilla, pero tarde o temprano les serán un incordio, tanto si alguien toma a Nari para declararla legítima reina de Vanaheim como si es casada con un noble avaricioso; habrá señores que no estén de acuerdo en lo que ustedes hagan y constantemente la miraran para preguntarse si la hija de Ausmünd no será mejor –les explicó pero ambos vanir siguieron negando.

El rey elfo buscó la mirada de Thor para que lo apoyara pero éste no dijo nada, estaba mirándolo serio en su lugar, aunque a Eyvindur no le sorprendió en ningún momento, la guerra le había demostrado que podía ser que Thor y él no estuvieran de acuerdo en muchas cosas. Se dirigió de nuevo a los vanir.

–Nari podría viajar a Asgard –dijo Thor de pronto interrumpiendo la escena –y ser pupila de la corte. Es una niña de pecho aún, y es verdad que no puede causar ningún daño por sí misma… en Asgard estaría a salvo de cualquier peligro y tampoco tendría que serles un problema. Cuando sea mayor, pueden casarla con un hombre leal a ustedes. –Inclusive Thor se sorprendió con aquella repentina inspiración.

Thor alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la seria del elfo.

–¿Podemos hacer eso? –Quiso ratificar uno de los gemelos pero el silencio se prolongó unos instantes más.

–Déjenla viva si quieren pero no piensen que le hacen un favor, jamás se hiere a un enemigo que puede uno matar, los muertos no se vengan –pero eso último no parecía decirlo por el tema que estaban tratando. –Hagan lo que quieran, sólo espero que si se suscita otro conflicto por la sucesión ya sean mayores de edad o yo este cómodamente muerto –aceptó finalmente Eyvindur.

Prosiguieron con la lista de nobles, Thor hacía gestos cuando escuchaba la cantidad de gente que estaba involucrada pero si los gemelos estaban seguros de castigarlos como de darles el indulto, él no los contradijo. Los señores que se mostraron fieles a los gemelos tenían sus peticiones: Querían castillos, parcelas, ríos, ciudades e inclusive custodia de ciertos niños que pertenecieron a los rebeldes. Por suerte había huérfanos, títulos y ciudades para todos. Cincuenta y dos señores menores y cuatrocientos ochenta y dos caballeros perdieron la vida bajo el amparo de Ausmünd, más millares de soldados. Como todos ellos eran insurrectos, sus herederos fueron desposeídos y sus tierras pasaron a manos de los que se mostraron leales.

–¿Qué quieres hacer con los soldados que ejecutaron las ordenes de Ausmünd? –Preguntó Eyvindur a sabiendas de que Thor se mostró bastante iracundo con ellos en un principio.

–Una parte de mi quería que fueran colgados pero la otra me dice que no puedes ahorcar a un hombre por ser leal –respondió el dios del trueno, había tenido tiempo para reflexionar sobre si quería justicia o venganza. –No voy a vengarme de ellos, no recuperaré a mis delegados con su muerte. Antes de simplemente asesinarlos prefiero saber si desean compartir el hado de Ausmünd o prefieren volver a servir a sus legítimos señores, no en capital pero al menos me sentiría menos brutal que simplemente colgándolos porque puedo hacerlo –dijo Thor.

–Siempre se puede elegir, pudieron haberse negado a aceptar tales órdenes, algunos de los soldados se rebelaron contra Ausmünd cuando inició su usurpación, murieron pero lo hicieron de forma leal y con dignidad. Todo hombre tiene el deber de permanecer leal a sus legítimos reyes, aunque el señor al que sirve lo traicione –contradijo Eyvindur.

–Algunos hombres son más fuertes que otros –dijo simplemente. Thor comprendía que no era una contestación convincente para el elfo, que parecía no comprender ni perdonar la debilidad en los demás.

–Estoy de acuerdo con Thor –se apuntó uno de los gemelos, que lo miró de cierta forma, que Thor le hizo pensar que era Hjörtur.

El elfo movió una mano dejándolo de lado sin que pusiera en manifiesto su evidente insatisfacción. El secretario acercó los pliegos a los reyes vanir para que empezaran a firmar. Thor hizo amago de ponerse en pie pero Eyvindur lo alcanzó de un brazo.

–Aún no hemos terminamos, sólo hemos decidido lo que respectaba a los rebeldes. Hablemos del futuro de Vanaheim, quiero que revisemos los tratados que se rompieron, que Vanaheim vuelva a ser protectorado de Svartálfheim y que hagamos las cuentas respecto a lo que esta guerra ha costado a nuestros reinos –pidió.

–¿Las cuentas? ¿Estás bromeando? –Se exasperó Thor –sé lo que esta guerra me costó, en mi reino no han estado sino oponiéndose a que me encuentre aquí con mis hombres, y seguro que ellos me tienen los números precisos y listos para presentármelos en mi cara.

–En eso tienes razón, soy el rey, ¿por qué habría de hacerlas yo? –Dejó los papeles a un lado –pero la ratificación de los acuerdos que nuestros padres concertaron, no los dejarás de lado ¿o sí?

Thor tuvo la vaga sensación de que Eyvindur iba a imponerse en los asuntos políticos aprovechándose del evidente tedio que le representaban. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, estaba agotado de estar ahí.

–No Eyvindur, no pienso hacerlo.

El elfo casi sonrió. Los vanir seguramente ya esperaban aquello porque ambos accedieron sin dilación a tratar el tema, eran conscientes de que sus valedores serían los que más iban a pedir. Asgard demandaría la exención de ocho siglos de los impuestos en los productos vanir como en antaño mientras que Svartálfheim los tutelaría, o al menos los elfos de luz porque los enanos iban a quedar al margen.

–Pensé que un gabinete compuesto de elfos con ratificación aesir es un proceso demasiado largo para la prisa que parecemos tener –dijo Eyvindur, sin ocultar que notó su arrebato de impaciencia –podemos nombrar a un Lord Consejero. Tengo a la candidata ideal, se llama Nenar y es la guardiana del Oeste en mi reino.

–¿Un qué? –Preguntó un vanir mientras el otro se preguntaba qué era eso.

–Es una figura que se usa en mi reino. Mi tío es el Lord Consejero de los cuatro reinos élficos –dijo Eyvindur. Thor lo conoció cuando se quedó en Svartálfheim, era el menos serio de los funcionarios de Larus pero también sabía que resultó herido en el regicidio y posiblemente fallecería, las noticias respecto a él no eran nada alentadoras.

–Espera un momento, ese Lord Consejero no nos puede quitar de en medio. Queremos saber lo que pasa en nuestro gobierno, no dejarle todo a un perfecto desconocido –se inconformó un vanir.

–Su petición es más que justa –secundó el dios del trueno.

–Un Lord Consejero es un parteaguas en los asuntos más importantes del reino, les dejará tomar a ustedes las decisiones más relevantes mientras él se encarga se la administración y política más simple. Les daría informe de ello, claro está y se encuentra por debajo de ustedes, ejecutara lo que ustedes así decidan –les explicó Eyvindur –y añadiré tal un vez un maestre en política –añadió con cierta sorna. –Lo siento, en ningún momento quería ofenderlos en verdad.

–Por las nornas Eyvindur, me haces pensar que Hagen no es tan buen amante como siempre presume –apuntó uno de los gemelos, sólo que no estuvo muy en claro si para aligerar el ambiente o por el contrario, ponerlo más tenso.

–Si no hay más –el elfo hizo como si no hubiera escuchado aquella pulla –nos podemos retirar –y fue el primero en ponerse en pie y marcharse sin despedirse de ninguno de ellos.

Thor soltó un suspiro.

–He visto a un cadáver con más sentido del humor que Eyvindur –dijo el mismo gemelo. –Parece muy aficionado a las cabezas clavadas en picas, sobre todo, si pertenecen a alguien que lo haya molestado.

.

.

Thor irrumpió en Valaskialf sin escolta y sin anuncios. Estaba enojado con su papel en las decisiones tomadas y en su actuación en la guerra, sólo al final, al recordar a su padre sintió que estaba haciendo algo de provecho pero entonces temía no encontrarse a sí mismo si siempre intentaba emularlo ¿Era ese el tipo de rey en el que se iba a convertir? Le dolían los cortes que llevaba en los brazos, y la pierna que Ausmünd por poco le rompe; pero lo que más le molestaba en ese momento era el dolor de cabeza que había hecho presa de él. Y ahora retornaba a su corte a enfrentar más problemas. La guardia de palacio no se movió de su sitio aunque todos lo saludaron con sendas reverencias. Los siervos en cambio se empezaron a mover.

–Radha –le dijo cuando éste corrió a su encuentro. –Diles que no avisen a nadie de mi llegada –le ordenó y su visir de los pajes se apresuró a cubrir con anonimato su regreso. No quería nada de festejos ni nada de banquetes.

No estaba de ánimo para el acoso de los nobles, ni quería que despertaran a su madre ni a Loki. Lo único que deseaba era ir a sus aposentos y descansar. Pasó por sus estancias como una sombra y cuando entró en la habitación lo hizo sigilosamente. El fuego de la chimenea todavía ardía y proyectaba sombras rojizas sobre los muebles. Bajo su luz vio la cama que compartía con Loki vacía. Tal vez el hechicero había vuelto a su propia recámara en su ausencia, dudó acerca de buscarlo o dejarlo estar. En eso, lo encontró. Estaba dormido pero no en su lecho, sino en uno de los butacones de la estancia. Llevaba ropa ligera y sostenía, a punto de caerse, un montón de pergaminos. Thor sintió algo cálido en el pecho y se le acercó. Sabía, porque Loki se lo había relatado, que la vez que trataron de matarlo en palacio, el agresor se le acercó en la oscuridad de la noche y aun así Loki no sólo había despertado a tiempo para salvarse sino que inclusive contraatacó con éxito. Por eso Thor se le acercó con cautela, esperando el momento en que esos instintos de Loki lo despertaran. Excepto que no lo hizo. No abrió los ojos y continúo dormitando. Thor se hincó frente a él y lo contempló un momento antes de proceder a quitarle los pergaminos del regazo. Los dejó en el suelo y decidió llevar a su consorte a la cama. Cuando lo tocó Loki se sobresaltó y le dio una mirada alarmada. Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza sobre las muñecas de Thor.

–Soy yo –le dijo el rubio en tono calmado. –No te asustes –Loki lo dejó ir y respiró devolviendo su alma a su cuerpo.

–No me avisaste –se quejó serenándose.

–Ahora pienso que debí hacerlo, casi me acuchillas.

–A Larus lo mataron en su despacho –se justificó Loki, mirando a Thor con extrañeza todavía.

–Creo que ninguno de los reyes actuales olvidará eso –añadió Thor apartándose. El dios del trueno se dirigió al amplio balcón que poseían sin decirle nada más.

El hechicero había esperado que Thor volviera junto con el ejército, recibirlos en la ciudad con un banquete por su victoria; había planeado ponerse deseable y atractivo para Thor nuevamente, y que su consorte lo colmara de afecto por su larga separación. En cambio llegaba a él solo y en medio de la noche, taciturno y frío. Quizá debió prestarle más atención a la misiva de Sif. No consideró que Thor, quien había vivido ya un par de guerras bajo el mando de su padre, pudiera verse tan afectado por algo tan abundante en la existencia de un soberano como lo era la muerte de sus enemigos. Salió al balcón tras él.

–Thor –insistió plantándose a su lado aunque no sabía bien a bien que debería decirle.

–Vete, no es sabio estar a mi lado en este momento –dijo Thor por fin y había derrota en su voz.

–¿Y quién ha dicho que yo soy sabio? –Repuso Loki. Se quedaron callados en la penumbra. Thor se giró a mirarlo por fin. Loki no sentía que tuviera ninguna obligación de contentar a Thor cada vez que lo viera flaquear bajo el peso de la corona, pero si sentía que debía ser el refugio al cual Thor acudiera cuando así lo quisiera. Ya sabía lo acontecido en Vanaheim, sabía de las ejecuciones, sabía de la muerte de la familia de Ausmünd, del asesinato de los oficiales aesir a pesar de que había dicho que los entregaría con vida, del juicio de las nornas y del final del asedio. Desconocía, sin embargo, hasta donde había sido todo obra de la ira de Thor. Su benevolente, bien amado y gentil Thor. El que siempre se preocupaba por los demás, el que parecía incorrupto a pesar del poder que ostentaba. Y a pesar de todo, cada vez que su amado sucumbía a esa oscuridad de su alma Loki se sentía aún más atraído por él.

–Hiciste lo que debías –le dijo.

–Lo que debía –Thor negó –si eso es todo, entonces, ¿por qué no me parece bien? ¿Por qué no pude salvarlos?

–Porque no fuiste a eso, desde el momento en que invadiste Vanaheim sabías que ponías sus vidas en riesgo. Venciste y eso es lo único que importa –Thor volvió a negar. –Tenías que mantener la coalición de tu padre.

–¿Por qué? ¿Para que Eyvindur pueda cobrar los tributos que instauró su padre? ¿Para que nosotros nos ahorremos unos sous en productos vanir? –Esta vez fue Loki quien negó.

–Eres corto de miras si piensas eso. La coalición de los reinos es la obra maestra de tu padre. ¿Sabes durante cuantos siglos luchó por ello? Es la gran misión de su vida y tú la desprecias. –Thor apretó los puños. –No los salvaste porque no eres un héroe Thor, eres un rey y debes ver más allá las implicaciones de cada acción que emprendiste. Le diste escarmiento al traidor, reafirmaste los lazos entre nuestro reino, los elfos y los vanir, pusiste en el trono a tus amigos quienes te retribuirán algún día; y mantuviste el legado de Odín. ¿Quieres salvar vidas? Sé fuerte, la coalición es la llave de una paz duradera y de la coexistencia pacífica entre razas.

La postura de Thor se relajó aunque su semblante aún era serio.

–Tienes razón –musitó despacio –pero… es sólo qué, este no es el tipo de rey que quiero ser, no quiero matar como no sea en combate y no quiero que los intereses económicos sean más importantes que la vida de mi gente.

–Eso es ineludible –el dios del trueno se apartó ante esa frase, no podía, no quería aceptarlo. –¡Thor! –Loki lo alcanzó de un brazo y lo obligó a encararlo –no puedes evitarlo, como rey deberás tomar decisiones terribles.

–Entonces quizás no quiera ser el rey. –Loki lo soltó como asustado de lo que dijo.

–Eso que dices es el sentimentalismo de un chiquillo enfadado. De pronto resulta que el trono no cuadra con tus ideales de héroe romántico y por eso, ¿vas a renegar de tu herencia? –Thor desvió la mirada. Las palabras de Loki daban en el centro mismo de su ser hiriéndolo.

–Tan sólo quisiera que no todo fuera tan… –buscó la palabra pero no la encontró. –No le temo al trabajo duro, ni al combate, no pretendo escaparme de mis responsabilidades, pero… siento que esto no soy yo, o en todo caso, no es todo lo que quisiera ser –Loki asintió.

–Quieres que valga la pena, quieres que tu reinado te enorgullezca –el rubio asintió. Loki enunciaba su sentir. Ambos consortes se miraron y Thor pareció volver ser el mismo de siempre; se fijó mejor en el hechicero.

–¿Acaso tú no querrías lo mismo? –Thor sabía que Loki deseó por mucho tiempo ser el rey de Jötunheim.

–Lo que yo quiera no importa. Mi destino es pararme junto al trono, no sentarme en él –dijo con practicidad. –Al final del día tan sólo soy tu consorte.

Thor negó.

–¿Tan sólo? –Para Thor, Loki era lo más sagrado que existía. –Ven –le tendió la mano, la cual Loki aceptó. –Quiero saber qué clase de reinado quieres, porque gobernarás a mi lado, no sólo como mi consorte sino hombro con hombro.

–Bellas palabras pero no te líes tú solo. Ahora que has vuelto dejaré la regencia y volveré a ser tu consejero, pero ni siquiera tengo voto en el concejo. –Thor le apretó un poco la mano y le acarició el dorso de la misma con el pulgar. Sintió que empezaba a ver claro, quería que Loki fuera rey de Asgard junto con él.

–Algo se nos ocurrirá para solucionar eso. –Loki lo miró con extrañeza, Thor descubrió que lo dicho emocionaba a su amado. No hablaron más del tema, como si Loki no quisiera inflamar esperanzas vanas. –¿Tú cómo estás? –Loki se rió ante su cortesía.

–Estoy bien, te tengo una sorpresa pero creo que quizá no sea del todo agradable para ti. Te lo contaré todo mañana.

–No me dejes en ascuas.

–Atrapé a traidores en el concejo –el semblante de Thor se oscureció. –Es algo muy bueno Thor, no sólo por el lado de que les daré su merecido por sangrar al reino que deberían servir sino porque, una vez que lo apruebes, instauraré dos concejales, talentosos, sabios, abnegados y accesibles –Thor frunció el ceño ante la última palabra.

–¿Accesibles?

–El concejo necesita sangre nueva y que los concejales más antiguos sean motivados para avanzar. Voy a someter al concejo a tu voluntad mi rey –ahora Thor parecía aún más preocupado.

–¿Mi voluntad? Acabo de decirte que no sé qué rumbo seguir y… –Loki se sonreía lobunamente y se acercó a él para tomar su rostro entre sus manos.

–Tranquilo, no es algo que sucederá mañana, cuando escojas un rumbo te seguirán, todos lo haremos –el rubio volvió a negar. –Por lo demás todo está bien, nuestra economía va viento en popa, el índice de criminalidad ha disminuido, más aun, los gobernadores dicen que…

–Pregunté ¿cómo estás tú? ¿Cómo está mi venerado esposo? –Inquirió Thor rodeándolo con los brazos.

–¿Quieres la verdad? –Thor asintió –estoy deseoso de ti. –Thor se inclinó a besarlo y sintió que la zozobra lo abandonaba.

–Vengo herido por la guerra. –Loki rodó los ojos; y Thor logró sonreír por fin.

–Entonces tendrás que recostarte, descansar –repuso Loki y el rey reconsideró lo que acababa de decir –y dejarme a mí hacerlo todo –añadió el hechicero. Loki lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó de vuelta al interior de sus habitaciones. Lo tumbó sobre la cama y lo desnudó con ayuda de su magia. Thor notó la mirada de Loki detenerse sobre las heridas que la guerra le había dejado de recuerdo. –¿Te duele? –Le preguntó sentándose junto a él, pasó sus manos sobre su pierna, tenía una gruesa marca, dónde la espada de Ausmünd se le clavara con saña.

–No, los vanir tienen estas plantas que anestesian bastante bien. –Dijo Thor. Loki lo miró desde la posición en la que estaba, sus ojos verdes relucieron bajo la luz de las antorchas en la habitación. En otro tiempo, el ojiverde hubiera simplemente desvanecido todo rastro de la guerra del cuerpo de Thor pero ya no podía.

–Harma tendrá que revisarte, no me gustan las suturas que te dieron –el dios del trueno iba a darle un "no te preocupes" pero Loki no lo dejó. Se recostó sobre él para susurrar contra sus labios, dejándolo sentir cada palabra que decía. –Esta noche yo cuidaré de ti, con mi cuerpo borraré los pesares de tu alma –le prometió.

Thor lo estrechó contra su cuerpo con un brazo y empezó a comerle los labios. Había vuelto a su hogar y a los brazos de Loki. Por esa noche, no necesitaba nada más.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	6. Capítulo V

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO V

* * *

><p><strong>Breves notas de la autora y coautora:<strong>

Créditos financieros, a los mismos de siempre. Ya saben que no ganamos una pasta por esto pero lo hacemos con el mismo entusiasmo que si lo hiciéramos. Esperamos que tengan un feliz inicio de año. Queremos dedicar este capítulo a: Soy–Sariel, LadyMischievous, Funeral of the Humanity y a Mikunami. Muchas gracias por su tiempo, su apoyo y por darnos la oportunidad de narrarles esta historia :3

Este capi está invadido por elfos. Paciencia por favor, el Thorki prevalecerá, ya lo verán.

Una pequeña nota acerca de las valkirias: Este grupo de mujeres guerreras pertenece a Brunhilda y son las encargadas de recolectar las almas de los guerreros caídos en batalla. A veces a Sif se le considera una valkiria y nosotras la hemos llamado así pero históricamente, a las mujeres que peleaban junto con hombres, se les conocía como skjaldmö.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Elfos por doquier, AU, M.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo V:

Peinó suavemente sus blancos cabellos con los dedos, en su gesto se leía devoción y cariño, una que no había cambiado en el paso de los eones. Durante la guerra de Vanaheim acudió frecuentemente a la cámara donde Odín dormía para relatarle lo que acontecía, si llegaba a despertar debía estar al tanto de lo ocurrido. Él no volvió de aquel sopor pero Frigga decidió acudir con la misma frecuencia aunque no hubiera problemas, le era tranquilizador contar con aquellas horas de confort al lado de su amado.

–Nuestro hijo ha emprendido varias reformas en el concejo con las que quizás no estarías del todo de acuerdo. –Fue la línea con la que inició su narración de ese día. Ya le había hablado del fraude de Gamli y Finnur, de la sentencia dictada y de la estancia en las mazmorras de dos hombres que él había elegido personalmente. –Como tesorera han nombrado a una joven, Lady Faida, fue promovida por recomendación de Hagbard y viene del gremio de los prestamistas; no estaba segura de sus capacidades pero me han dicho que hace una labor extraordinaria. Facilitó cantidades indecentes a Alfheim, Nornheim e inclusive a Vanaheim para que reconstruyan sus reinos pero con tales beneficios a Asgard que dentro de dos siglos habrá más dinero en las arcas del que hay actualmente y sin haber subido ningún impuesto. En cuanto a Harokim, Loki hizo volver a Erwel…

Soltó un pequeño suspiro.

–Lo vi en su recepción, no parecía en realidad contento. Creo que aún no ha superado la reyerta que tiene con Starkag, y presume que le han degradado al quitarle la regencia de Nornheim a pesar de que su hijo Einar fue electo para el mismo honor, me han dicho que se queja en privado del insulto que los reyes de Asgard le han hecho –se quedó pensativa durante un momento pero decidió no continuar hablando de ello. Había mucho más que contarle a Odín. –La figura de Lord Consejero no funcionó en Asgard, como te dije antes, lo consideraban un sinónimo de reina así que Thor fue algo más creativo y para no dejar a Loki al margen de la política, lo nombró gobernador de la ciudad de Asgard.

La administración de la ciudad tradicionalmente estaba a cargo del rey. Con aquella medida, Thor le había puesto a la par de los demás lores y le había dado un lugar en el concejo. No había consorte más poderoso en los nueve reinos, ni siquiera ella ostentó tal influencia. Y si, ahora Loki tenía mucho trabajo repartido entre la ciudad y el palacio, pero lejos de verse agobiado estaba realmente feliz.

–Hubo una ceremonia para su nuevo nombramiento, aunque más bien parecía que se trató de su coronación. A partir de ese día nuestro hijo lo aborda bajo el título de "rey" y todos en la corte han seguido su ejemplo. Ahora cuando se refieren al "rey de Asgard" la gente específica si hablan de nuestro hijo o de Loki. Los demás concejales no se opusieron cómo llegué a imaginar. Ragnheidur estaba satisfecho con la decisión, cené con él en días pasados y no deja de halagar la buena disposición que Loki le guarda, ni lo inteligente o trabajador que es. De hecho está encantado con ambos, Thor le pide su opinión y el concejal no se limita al explayar su sentir. Por cierto, Ragnheidur también ha considerado su deber guiar a Sif, pues al ser amigo de su padre y conocerla desde niña, pensó asumir ese papel pero me temo que el concejal recuerda más bien poco de sus días en el ejército, y la agobia. Los concejales se quejaron de la dirección de la guerra, casi no le dejaron prestar excusas, pues al parecer de ellos no puede culpar a los reyes vanir ni al rey elfo por su desempeño pues son soberanos. Eso no le ha agradado… –y ambos conocían la vena orgullosa de Sif. –El pueblo asgardiano no ha tenido casi en cuenta la guerra vanir, la consideraron una pérdida de tiempo y como no hubo celebración ni emolumentos, ni ganancias para nadie, han renegado de lo sucedido.

Estaba segura de que en parte el agobio de Sif también se debía a la ausencia de su prometido. Por supuesto que conocía de ello, la joven no se lo dijo, pero su padre si y ella se lo comunicó a Odín.

–Hërin ya camina sin ayuda de nadie –cambió el tema abruptamente. –El visir de los pajes hace que los sirvientes empiecen a caldear las habitaciones desde la madrugada para que el pequeño pueda andar a sus anchas, empieza a alcanzar los muebles y algunas de mis pertenencias han pasado a mejor vida –se rió, porque en verdad no le importaban –pero por su seguridad las hemos retirado, no queríamos que tuviera un accidente. Hërin adora a Loki, ha dejado de llamarlo "mamá" y en cambio le dice "papá", a Thor lo reconoce como alguien que siempre está ahí pero ignora por completo que también es su padre, le he dicho a nuestro hijo que es normal, a ti te pasó lo mismo ¿recuerdas? Nuestro nieto ahora tiene una pequeña amiga, Nari, es vanir e hija de Ausmünd. Thor la tomó como pupila para evitar su muerte, y a pesar de que me había negado a tomar más posantes he aceptado hacerme cargo de ella. La niñera de Hërin pasa más tiempo ahora con ella pues desconoce a todos a su alrededor y no deja de llorar, es claro que extraña a su madre.

Le relató pequeñas historias de su nieto. Lo disfrutaba mucho más de lo que hizo con su propio hijo, adoraba que se colgara de sus amplias faldas para llamar su atención y que lo cargara. Le narró de cómo Loki le contaba historias por la noche y qué Thor siempre lo llevaba de paseo por el palacio narrándole lo que veían.

–Esto no te interesaría pero Hanne se ha ido ya del reino y –Frigga se rió porque eso era más un cotilleo que una noticia importante. –La vida en palacio parece una fiesta continúa liderada por lady Amora. Los bardos cantan sobre las damas de la corte, especialmente sobre ella y la princesa Lara, la prima de Eyvindur. Los joyeros y orfebres las colman de regalos, los artistas mendigan el honor de retratarlas, los nobles pagan regias sumas en sus banquetes y funciones cómicas para que ellas acudan. La única del grupo que me preocupa es Héroïque, que es demasiado joven para portarse así pero ahora que le devolví su tutoría a Karnilla, no oso entrometerme en su relación, después de todo si la nueva reina norn no es capaz de proteger a su familia ¿será capaz de hacerlo con su reino?

Alcanzó la mano de Odín. No desdeñaba la vida en la corte pero aun así sintió algo de nostalgia.

–¿Recuerdas cuando éramos jóvenes?

.

Algo en el ánimo de Thor había cambiado. Loki estaba leyendo tumbado en la cama de ambos pero notó las miradas que Thor le lanzaba de tanto en tanto y su sonrisa. El rubio estaba haciendo lo mismo aunque él se encontraba ocupando el mismo sillón donde había sorprendido a Loki dormido cuando volvió de Vanaheim.

–Hasta aquí puedo escucharte pensando Thor, ¿qué es eso que quieres decirme? –Dijo Loki bajando su libro.

El ojiazul amplió su gesto y se dirigió a él. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

–¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos al volver del asedio de Grímsttadir? –Inquirió el dios del trueno. –¿Acerca del tipo de reinado que queremos tener? –Loki asintió. –Ahora lo sé. El camino que debemos seguir estuvo todo el tiempo bajo nuestros pies pero no supe verlo antes. Realizaremos el sueño de Bor. –Loki estaba muy intrigado. –Mi abuelo unificó Asgard, instruyó a Cul y a mi padre para volverse fuertes y gobernar los nueve mundos, Cul se desvió de esa senda pero mi padre… Él me lo explicó alguna vez, que el destino que nuestro linaje persigue es el de salvaguardar los nueve y guiarlos. Tú me lo dijiste, que la coalición de reinos que mi padre forjó es la obra maestra de su vida; pero el siguiente paso no podrá darlo, nosotros debemos hacerlo.

–¿Y cuál es?

–Mantener la coalición forjando lazos duraderos entre reinos.

–Muy diplomático, harán falta unos buenos tratados, muy detallados, unos cuantos matrimonios y tutelaje de un montón de principitos aún no nacidos. –Thor negó.

–Lo que haremos será poner ejemplo. ¿Sabes que fue mi padre quien inició la construcción de la ciudad de Asgard? –Loki asintió. –Pero no está terminada. Sé que el concejo piensa que si Asgard no está en llamas cuando mi padre despierte se puede dar por exitoso nuestro reinado; sin embargo están equivocados, no podemos simplemente mantener Hliöskjálf en su sitio, no sabemos cuándo volverá mi padre a nosotros así que no hay razón para esperar.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

–Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste acerca de los problemas de los alfh que habitan en Asgard. He decidido asimilarlos. Ampliaremos la ciudad para darles cabida a todos y les daremos la ciudadanía as, pero no deberán dejar de ser alfh, tendrán doble ciudadanía.

–El consejo se opondrá, por no hablar de los mismos ciudadanos. No les va a gustar compartir el reino dorado con prisioneros de guerra. Seguir los pasos de Bor me parece encomiable pero deberás pensar en otra manera de hacerlo –dijo Loki y volvió a levantar su libro. Thor lo obligó a bajarlo.

–No, esto es lo que debe hacerse. Lo lograremos.

–¿Cuándo dices lo lograremos te refieres a…

–A ti y a mí, por supuesto. –Loki negó. No pensaba hacer suya la causa de los alfh. Podrían concederles algunos derechos y quizás devolver una fracción de ellos a Alfheim, pero no estaba dispuesto a enzarzarse en una contienda política con los demás concejales por ellos.

–Es una batalla ardua… ¿exactamente qué esperas ganar?

–Espero plantar las semillas de un reino que se extienda por los nueve y cuyo corazón sea Asgard, o al menos esas fueron las palabras de Bor.

–¿Estás seguro? –Loki tenía a Bor como el más aguerrido, intolerante y fiero; no se lo imaginaba filosofando sobre un futuro de unidad.

–Así está descrito en los discursos que mi padre pronunció acerca de él. –El hechicero mostró aún más interés. –¿Te gustaría leerlos?

–¿Los discursos de tu padre? ¿Narrando su percepción de tu abuelo? Por supuesto, ¿dónde los tienes? –Thor casi se rió ante el entusiasmo de Loki. Señaló el revuelo de libros en el sillón. –No me lo creo, ¿son esos? ¿Y los dejaste tirados sin más? –Hubo censura en su tono de voz.

–Mi padre hizo redactar casi todos los discursos que ha pronunciado, y luego los hizo organizar para mí. Los pongo a tu disposición –Loki hizo amago de ir a por ellos de inmediato pero Thor lo devolvió a la cama tomándolo de los hombros. –¿Vas a ayudarme? Necesito de tu talento en esto.

–Creo que es la causa más ingenua que haya escuchado, posiblemente te estés lanzando de cabeza en un montón de líos que tu padre desdeñará cuando despierte.

–No será así. Él me educó. Puedes confiar en mí. Antes de sucumbir al Sueño habló conmigo. Me dio consejos y me confió Asgard con plena potestad, también me dijo: apóyate en Loki.

–Eso acabas de inventarlo.

–Me dijo que no podría conducirte mediante razonamientos pero que en cambio lo hiciera apelando a tus sentimientos por mí.

–¿Odín dijo eso de mí? –El hechicero soltó una carcajada. –Entonces prácticamente es un decreto real el que yo haga tu parecer dado que tengo estos sentimientos por ti.

–Dijiste que cuando decidiera un rumbo me seguirías.

–Sea pues, voy a ayudarte en este asunto. Pero tienes que prometer que si al despertar del Sueño, Odín pone el grito en el cielo, te echarás toda la culpa.

–Te lo prometo. –Dijo Thor pero no retornó a su trabajo sino que se quedó dónde estaba, mirando a Loki. Su felicidad era tal que el hechicero sintió que Thor casi resplandecía en esos momentos. Hizo como que continuaba su lectura pero en realidad no podía concentrarse, una sonrisa maliciosa acabó dibujándose en su rostro sin que pudiera frenarla.

–Ya basta, ¿qué más quieres?

–Acabas de decir que es un decreto real el que hagas mi parecer –Loki se mostró ofendido. Thor seguía riéndose. El hechicero bufó exasperado, Thor estaba invadiendo su espacio, interrumpiendo su lectura e irradiando cantidades sobrehumanas, que deberían estar tipificadas como un crimen; de luminosidad y dicha.

Jamás lo decía pero le gustaba ser, en gran medida, la razón por la cual Thor sonreía de esa manera casi absurda. Dejó el libro de lado y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

–¿Qué desea mi rey que haga? –Dijo procurando imprimirle su mejor tono burlón a cada palabra. Thor se inclinó hacia él pasando de largo sus labios para en cambio buscarle un oído. Estaban solos pero aun así su esposo le dijo entre susurros que lo quería tumbado de espaldas, abierto a todo lo que daba y gimiendo su nombre. Muy a su pesar, Loki sintió el deseo encendiéndose bajo su piel. –Para ser civilizados aesir a veces pienso que parecemos bestias en celo. –Dijo Loki cuando Thor ya se abría paso a través de su ropa y le besaba el cuello. Sintió la sonrisa de Thor contra su piel.

Loki podía desvanecer su ropa con apenas un movimiento de su mano, pero eso solían hacerlo cuando tenían prisa, o urgencia por tocarse. Y no era tal el caso. El hechicero se tumbó en la cama y dejó que el rubio se ocupara del asunto.

A Thor lo tenía fascinado la forma en que lo hacía. Se conocían preferencias, y caprichos; había cosas que ambos adoraban hacer y otras que más bien toleraban en deferencia al otro. Como cuando Thor le besaba los pies a Loki, donde tenía la piel muy suave y blanca; al hechicero no le iba mucho aquello pero se dejaba hacer. Thor sabía que si quería hacerlo enojar sólo debía ponerlo a punto y en vez de penetrarlo ponerse a lamerle los dedos de los pies. Quizás una vez fue demasiado lejos con aquello y recibió una patada en la cara. Loki seguía asegurando que no fue intencional pero por la forma en que se reía cuando rememoraba el asunto, Thor no estaba muy seguro de su sinceridad. Igual había otras cosas que a Loki sí que le fascinaban. Le gustaba que la manera en que Thor le daba placer oral, la manera en que lo cobijaba con su cuerpo cuando lo hacían. Se quejaba cada vez, pero Thor le notaba en la mirada el deleite que le causaba que le mordisqueara los pezones hasta endurecérselos, y la lista se iba haciendo cada vez más amplia.

En la cama se habían dicho de todo, desde promesas de eternidad, confesiones apasionadas y las guarradas más prosaicas que Thor era capaz de elaborar para que Loki se riera oyéndolo y luego lo refutara con sarcasmos e ironías al por mayor. A Thor no le cansaba, no se saciaba del cuerpo de Loki, y a veces se preguntaba si al ojiverde le pasaría igual.

–Me gusta lo mucho que te apasiona estar conmigo –le dijo Thor cuando Loki se dejaba caer desmadejado sobre las sábanas ya sin ropa. –¿Es qué no piensas cooperar ni siquiera un poco?

El hechicero se mordió los labios para contener una carcajada.

–Estoy haciendo tu parecer, dirígeme mi muy amado y te seguiré por cualquier senda que escojas, por muy lasciva que sea –lo último lo dijo dejando en claro que esperaba que hubiera mucha lascivia.

Thor negó algo exasperado. Seguía mirándolo con fuego, le dio un momento antes de sujetarlo de los muslos y separarle las piernas. Thor lo penetró con la lengua, disfrutando de lo apretado que era, dejando que lo colmara la expectativa de lo bien que se sentiría una vez que estuviera dentro. Loki dejó escapar un gemido. Thor podía sentir sus piernas estremecerse mientras lo lamía. Lo chupó hasta tenerlo rosado y sensible, listo para ser follado profundo y fuerte. Se irguió sobre él, sujetándole los muslos como si pudiera escapársele. Miró el rostro sonrojado de Loki, los pezones duros, la respiración acelerada; toda la palabrería se le había disuelto. Cuando lo deshacía de esa manera, cuando lo convertía en puro instinto y arrebato, era cuando Thor sentía su ego y su hombría más inflamados que nunca. Le sonrió provocativo y Loki le lanzó un insulto con la mirada. Se lo metió hasta el fondo en un solo movimiento fluido. Loki gimió y se arqueó; pero Thor no le dio ni un segundo de tregua antes de empezar a embestirlo con fuerza.

El dios del trueno no se ahorró ni un solo gemido mientras se lo hacía a Loki, disfrutando de cada deliciosa embestida. Observó como Loki se ponía duro y como se tocaba a sí mismo al ritmo que Thor le marcaba. Lo seducía la manera en que el hechicero disfrutaba de todo lo que él le hacía, gozando a su par sin ningún freno. Loki enredó sus piernas alrededor de Thor y el dios del trueno le apartó las manos para ser él quien lo acariciara mientras ondulaban juntos. El rubio se sintió cerca, el calor que le corría por las venas, y su miembro a punto.

–Sigue, vamos, quiero sentirte –dijo Loki, leyendo acertadamente la expresión de placer en el rostro de su amante. Thor estalló y se quedó quieto perdido dentro de su cuerpo. Se inclinó sobre Loki buscándole los labios, se dio un instante, antes de apoyar su peso sobre sus rodillas y sobre su brazo izquierdo para darse espacio a continuar tocando a Loki mientras seguía besándolo. Para terminar de masturbarlo hasta que con un vagido casi agónico, su amado se corrió entre sus manos.

Thor se dejó caer a su lado y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo. Se puso a acariciarle el cabello.

–Descansa –le dijo Thor depositando un beso entre aquellas hebras negras. –Quiero tenerte otra vez.

–Me parece bien –dijo Loki recobrando el aplomo y la labia. –¿Cuántas veces querrás tenerme esta noche? –Thor se quedó pensándolo un momento.

–Hasta que reboses de mi simiente –Loki lo miró como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de decirle. –Si es que crees poder resistirme. –Al ojiverde se le escapó un "ja" bien audible.

–Primero te secarás antes de cumplir tu palabra. –Los dos se retaron tácitamente; y Thor le rozó con los dedos la piel de su cadera.

Loki se giró debajo suyo mostrándole la fina curva de su espina dorsal, y levantando su trasero dejándose mirar. Thor no se resistió a tocarlo. A besarle la nuca y descender desde ahí probando centímetro a centímetro. Le era tan perfectamente excitante. Se perdió en esa blanca piel, tocando y probando a ver si lograba saciarse. Lo penetró a su antojo, sujetándolo con firmeza, gozándolo sin refrenarse en lo más mínimo. Lo instó a tocarlo también, a cubrirlo con su cuerpo, a abrazarse hasta fundirse. Y lo adoró con toda su alma, deseando detener el tiempo en esos momentos compartidos.

.

La mañana los descubrió abrazados uno al otro, entre un revoltijo de sábanas y almohadas. Thor despertó al sentir a Loki moverse, el dios del engaño soltó un suspiro y se desafanó de los brazos del rubio para estirarse de una forma que recordaba a un felino. Hizo un intento de salir de la cama pero las piernas le temblaron al moverse.

–Estúpido Thor –masculló dándole la espalda al rubio. El dios del trueno lo alcanzó por la cintura y lo hizo caer de vuelta en las sábanas. –¿Qué haces?

–Buen día a ti también –le dijo y lo besó breve. Loki abrió la boca para replicar algo pero entonces se quedó muy quieto y soltó una carcajada. –¿Qué pasa?

–No sé porque dudé de tu palabra –le dijo antes de tomar una de las manos de Thor y guiarla entre sus muslos, aun riéndose. Thor le devolvió la sonrisa, como si fueran un par de cómplices. Entre las piernas de Loki escurría la semilla del dios del trueno. –Thor, tú nunca te secas –le susurró Loki. Y ese fue el mejor cumplido que el rubio había recibido en su vida.

.

Loki cumplió su palabra. Mandó a llamar a Dgeir y Sindri a su despacho para preparar la asimilación de los alfh en Asgard, les aseguró a ambos que Thor estaba dispuesto a darles la ciudadanía pero no era algo que pudiera hacer sin el consentimiento del concejo. Así pues, Sindri tendría que presentarse en audiencia pública ante Hliöskjálf con su petición para que fuera elevada a concejo y entonces, ellos verían que fuera aprobada. Loki le explicó al capitán alfh que si bien él hablaría al principio, tendría que dejar que fuera Dgeir quien defendiera su causa. Ella tenía labia, paciencia y mayor conocimiento de las leyes. El hombretón no se ofendió sino que asintió dejando que el hechicero instruyera a la embajadora en cuánto a lo que podía ocurrir, lo que los concejales presentes podían llegar a decir y en especial, le recalcó que ese asunto no se resolvería instantáneamente. La audiencia sólo era la primera lucha que librarían los alfh por la ciudadanía as.

Lo siguiente, era potestad de Thor. Las audiencia de Hliöskjálf eran públicas, se sucedían dos veces al mes y eran inexcusables para el rey, salvo en tiempos de guerra, pero dos días antes de ellas, Thor tenía conocimiento de quién se presentaría con qué, pues los ciudadanos dejaban sus peticiones con Fafnir, el nuevo secretario de Thor. La mayoría de los asuntos que se planteaban eran desagravios e indemnizaciones, asuntos de justicia, regalos, agradecimientos o peticiones que interesaran a una facción de ases. También se hacían acusaciones e inclusive podían pedir la destitución de un gobernador, líderes gremiales o maestres, si aportaban pruebas. Thor revisó la lista que habría para la próxima audiencia y los asuntos que atraerían conflictos, grupos grandes o simplemente se alargaran en su exposición, las postergó. Loki había dicho que esa audiencia debía ocurrir como seda hasta el final. Pues sólo cuando la orden del día finalizaba, se confería un momento para que cualquiera que quisiera hablar fuera de la agenda, pudiera hacerlo.

Era ahí que Sindri hablaría.

Los concejales no estaban obligados a asistir salvo que el rey se los ordenara. Sif, Faida y Harma rara vez acudían. Loki solía asistir con regularidad pero también faltaba si su tiempo no se lo permitía y Hagbard lo imitaba. Los que siempre estaban ahí eran Ragnheidur y Erwel. Ragnheidur lo hacía por convicción propia mientras que de Erwel le era un gesto adquirido de los tiempos en que competía con Starkag, que tampoco solía faltar a una audiencia.

Loki había dispuesto todo el escenario pero aún no estaba seguro de que tan bien saldría. En las audiencias, a diferencia de las sesiones del concejo, estaba el pueblo asgardiano. No sabía cómo se comportarían los ases, por eso le dijo a Sindri que llevara gente con él. Sabía que pocos apreciaban a los alfh, por eso no informó a los otros gobernadores, para no advertirles y evitar llevaran saboteadores si es que la idea de la ciudadanía les repulsaba. Quería coger a todos de sorpresa. Pero no era lo mismo hacer una puesta en escena entre dos personas que manipular la masa.

Por la mañana Thor todavía parecía inseguro de lo que habían hecho, pero sólo parecía ir en contra porque no entendía tanta planeación y actuación.

–Sólo es para que todo fluya en la audiencia, para que la petición de ciudadanía alfh entre al concejo sin demora, ya que la consideras más que justa. Te aseguro que cuando la tratemos en sesión las cosas serán tan inmanejables que desearás que todo este actuado –vaticinó Loki. Él continuaba seguro de que todos se opondrían y los alfh no conseguirían lo que deseaban pero ya que prometió ayudarle a Thor, pondría todo de sí.

–Sabes que no soy bueno orquestando y actuando –dijo Thor.

Loki sonrió. Le gustaba que Thor fuera transparente pero en la política era una cualidad que no servía de nada. Entraron juntos a la amplia sala de Hliöskjálf. El sitial brillaba mientras el heraldo anunciaba a su rey.

–¡Nuestro rey Thor Odínson, primero de su nombre, tercer heredero del linaje de Bor, protector del reino, comandante supremo de los ejércitos del reino dorado. Dios del Trueno. Señor de Asgard, Alfheim, Nornheim, Jötunheim y Midgard!

Thor tamborileó los dedos sobre el sitial dorado cuando los hombres se enderezaron tras recibirlo. Los concejales pasaron a ser presentados con igual bombo. Ragnheidur le hizo notar que la fórmula de las audiencias de Hliöskjálf no era negociable.

La sala estaba abarrotada. Los cortesanos observaban desde la galería mientras que los suplicantes se agolpaban junto a las gigantescas puertas doradas. Los concejales tenían asientos pero estaban por debajo del rey, a su diestra y derecha. Thor tomó asiento, el más cercano a él era Loki, al otro lado, estaba Ragnheidur. Y Erwel un poco más abajo a su izquierda. Sólo estaban ellos cuatro en ese momento.

La audiencia comenzó.

Fafnir iba presentando a quienes se acercaban. El primero fue Ventle, un pintor norn que pedía ser acogido en la corte nuevamente y no sólo en Asgard. O según Loki entendía, deseaba poder entrar en Valaskialf a su antojo y estar en todas las fiestas como un huésped, y encima estaba ahí en audiencia pública para que Loki no dijera que no, como hizo con otros tantos que le pidieron permiso en privado.

Ventle hizo una reverencia marcada, poseía una sonrisa perfecta con unos dientes muy blancos que contrastaban con su piel morena.

–He tenido la visión de una pintura excelsa de la reina madre, y de otras damas de la corte –y todos supieron de inmediato que iba en pos de Amora. –Puedo asegurar que la reina Frigga jamás podrá ser retratada por otro con tanto talento como yo. Nadie duda de mis dones, he sido el único que ha retratado al actual rey elfo cuando era aún más joven. Si así lo desea, rey Thor, puedo retratar a su consorte como un obsequio para el día de su nombre –al decir ello, lanzó una mirada de refilón a Loki, aunque su sonrisa se congeló y finalmente desapareció.

–Veo que a mí no me sonríes –dijo Loki llamando su atención sobre él.

–Perdone, rey Loki. Siempre me embarga la solemnidad en presencia de tanta belleza.

–Nunca he entendido a los pintores –se entrometió Ragnheidur –me refiero a su extravagancia, su vanidad y ostentación. Sólo alientan a los nobles a hacer el ridículo.

–Siempre hay pintores en la corte –le dijo Thor a éste –hasta mi padre tuvo uno que lo retrató hace siglos. Sería interesante tener un retrato de mí amado esposo. –Loki lanzó una mirada larga a Thor que parecía decir: "No voy a ceder mi tiempo para estar posando ante un desconocido". –Seguro que hasta las nornas me envidiarían.

–No creo que las nornas se entrometan en esos asuntos –dijo Ragnheidur.

Thor se echó a reír.

–¡Cómo! ¿Quieres decir que las nornas no conocen de belleza? –Ragnheidur frunció el ceño, incapaz de bromear. Su rigidez, su actitud huraña y personalidad adusta hacía difícil que la gente le tuviera aprecio, pero seguro que no lo necesitaba, pues lograba que le temieran. Thor se giró hacia Ventle, que aguardaba una respuesta a su petición –ahora no, quizás el próximo año –le respondió. El norn no podía replicar a ello, hizo una reverencia y se alejó.

Loki estaba seguro que Ventle encontraría otro canal para entrar a palacio. Había rechazado poetas, bardos y otros pintores, que no por ello dejaron de aparecer en las fiestas siendo invitados de otros nobles. Loki le dejó en claro a Radha que no los quería pululando en estancias más privadas y definitivamente no cerca de su hijo, pero no dejaban de insistir.

Hubo un artesano de cobre que hizo una cota de brillantes anillas para Thor, para que se cubriera en combate. Thor la aceptó con gratitud, era una prenda hermosa, a la que el sol le arrancaba hermosos destellos pero que no servía para una batalla. Hubo un par de hombres que peleaban un sitio en el puerto de Asgard que alborotaron la sala por varios minutos.

Los siguientes fueron unos cazadores con un jabalí, llevaban un animal descomunal. Los demás presentes los vitorearon y felicitaron por aquella excelsa presa. Loki observó a aquellos hombres, no se trataba de nobles aburridos en los bosques, sino de labradores de Harokim que dieron con la bestia. La carne de jabalí bien preservada les hubiera durado semanas y ellos en cambio estaban ahí entregándoselo a Thor.

–Nuestro… rey –balbuceó el que hablaba. –Yo soy Baldur, nosotros… cazamos este pedazo de bestia y nos dijimos: ¿Quién merece tal animal? Y todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que eras tú así que hemos venido a dártelo.

Los hombres estaban aturdidos, se movían como sonámbulos y asentían a las palabras de Baldur. Era una reacción muy común y Thor estaba habituada a ella. Era él quien tenía que lograr que se relajaran y asegurarles que en su presencia tenían que ser ellos mismos.

–De manera que siempre cazan a los alrededores de Harokim.

–Si. Hay bosques que no están vedados para nosotros, se había hablado de un coto de caza pero todos saben que Finnur ya no lo hizo –ante ello sus palabras se fueron apagando. Baldur lanzaba miradas de soslayo hacia Erwel, que parecía más bien un poco aburrido.

–Da igual –dijo Thor –háblenme de ustedes.

–Pues… cultivamos trigo, varios tenemos un huerto y algunos animales. No… nos va mal. No tenemos mucho de sobra pero nos va bien –respondió Baldur. Sus acompañantes empezaron a perder la inhibición inicial y codearon a Baldur. Thor bajó de Hliöskjálf para acercarse a ver al jabalí muerto.

–Es precioso –comentó dándole vueltas –y veo que no lo dañaron al matarlo. Excelente trabajo al abatirlo –los felicitó. Los cazadores se miraron en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir pero claramente orgullosos de sí mismos –ordenaré que lo envíen a las cocinas para la cena pero aun así debería pagar por él ¿qué les parece… quinientos sous a repartir entre todos?

–¡Alabado sea el rey Thor! –Gritaron extasiados los hombres y los acompañaron varios en la sala.

Loki no pudo evitar percatarse de lo mucho que los ases amaban a Thor. Estaba seguro de que su esposo habría preferido quedarse hablando con aquellos cazadores acerca de los bosques de Harokim y de armas que escuchando disertaciones políticas pero el tiempo de los cazadores terminó y Thor volvió a Hliöskjálf. Se anunció una pausa, un descanso en la audiencia.

Fueron a sus estancias privadas para poder comer algo.

–La audiencia pasada me quede solo con Ragnheidur e insistió en que continuáramos pues podíamos comer mientras seguía la lista de peticionarios. Fue ahí cuando descubrí cuál era la característica que todo rey debe tener –Thor hizo una pausa: –un trasero de acero.

Loki rodó los ojos pero lo encontró divertido.

–A pesar de eso, se nota que es en Ragnheidur en quién nos apoyamos –dijo Loki. El concejero había hablado con él acerca de Thor y le había dicho que el dios del trueno había mejorado en las audiencias, ahora Loki podía constatar ello pero empezaba a desagradarle la influencia que mostraba el concejal sobre su esposo.

–Me gusta que no da rodeos –aceptó el rubio.

Les sirvieron rápidamente. Thor pidió vino hacia al final de la comida alegando que lo necesitaría para el resto de la audiencia.

–Hasta ahora ni Ragnheidur ni Erwel han dicho gran cosa, y no es que hubiera mucho que decir pero no dejes que embrollen el asunto de los alfh. No le hagas preguntas a Sindri, sé parco y siempre afirma –le aconsejó a Thor cuando ya volvían a la sala.

–¿Estás nervioso? –Le preguntó Thor.

–Yo no, ni siquiera voy a hablar. –Loki seguía sin querer llamar la atención sobre su persona por el asunto de los alfh. Se detuvieron justo antes de entrar. –Ahora dame un beso.

–Con gusto –dijo atrapándolo por el cuello para saborear la boca del hechicero.

Al volver, Sif y Hagbard se unieron a la audiencia.

Los siguientes en presentarse fueron un tejedor despotricando contra un vendedor de algodón, tenían discrepancias entre el precio pactado y la calidad del producto. Erwel intervino un poco, al final Thor multó al vendedor de algodón. Luego siguieron varios líderes gremiales de Nidavelir agradeciendo el saneamiento del río Godul. Loki había aconsejado a Hagbard qué no pidiera el subsidio, que Nidavelir podía construir la represa por sí sola y Asgard ayudaría limpiando el caudal. Lo último lo hizo convenciendo a Ragnheidur que a pesar de seguir odiando a Hagbard, por deferencia a Loki, aceptó y votó a favor. A Hagbard le tocó convencer a los líderes gremiales y lo había hecho, por eso estaban ahí agradeciendo.

Finalmente la audiencia llegó a su fin.

–Si alguien tiene un asunto que exponer ante el Rey, que hable ahora o que se marche y guarde silencio –anunció Fafnir con la formula usual.

–Quiero que se me escuche –exclamó Sindri acercándose desde el fondo de los cortesanos. No iba solo tal como Loki le había instruido, un centenar de alfh lo acompañaban al igual que Dgeir. –Queremos hablar sobre las condiciones en las que vivimos los alfh, de los espacios confinados, la inaccesibilidad al trabajo, préstamos o ingresos a las academias. No podemos mudarnos hacia las provincias, establecer comercios, ni siquiera casarnos. Es nuestro deseo ser parte de Asgard, queremos ser ciudadanos ases –hizo su petición sin adornos.

Una marejada de murmullos inundó toda la sala.

–Sindri –dijo Thor haciendo caso omiso de aquella bulla, había adquirido un semblante serio. –Te damos las gracias por traernos esta preocupación hasta nosotros –le dijo el rey.

Dgeir llevaba el papiro redactado con formalidad y lo acercó a Fafnir para que lo pasara a manos del rey. Thor lo abrió aunque no lo leyó en ese mismo momento, ni tampoco lo necesitaba pues conocía bien su contenido. Los concejales, que no estaban advertidos de aquel asunto se removieron incómodos en su asiento. La sala empezó a mostrarse inquieta.

–Embajadora Dgeir, tal vez sea hora de devolver estos hombres a Alfheim, seguro que su propio país y su rey, han de necesitar hombres fuertes que trabajen –intervino Erwel, como si hiciera una sugerencia cuando era notorio que su deseó era zanjar el asunto de inmediato dándole una sugerencia a Thor.

–No hay nada en Alfheim que ate a estos hombres, Lord Erwel –dijo Dgeir con voz clara –pues el rey Odín permitió que trajeran a sus familias junto con ellos tras la guerra de los Cuatro Reinos. Más aún, han jurado fidelidad a los reyes de Asgard –dijo. Erwel no supo si hablaba de Odín y Thor, o al contrario, de Thor y Loki. –Hablo de más de siete mil alfh, mi Lord.

Hagbard lanzó un silbido ante la cantidad.

–¡Bocas con patas! ¡Eso es lo que son los alfh! –Exclamó alguien en la sala.

–¡Ya decía yo que olía a cloacas!

Fafnir llamó al silencio.

–El Padre de Todo compró a esos hombres pero no por ello los trató como esclavos, si sólo hubieran sido para nuestras guerras, seguro que él los habría devuelto cuando vencimos en Jötunheim –habló Sif. –Yo he peleado a su lado, son hombres valerosos que aman Asgard y que han estado dispuestos a morir por ella, enviarlos ahora a Alfheim es darles sentencia de muerte. Yo que he estado ahí, sé que el reino no puede sostener ni una boca más. –Los alfh no corearon a su diosa de la guerra pero la miraron con adoración por apoyarlos.

–Jamás se le ha concedido la ciudadanía a ningún extranjero –se opuso Erwel.

–Si me permite Lord Erwel, se puede hacer con permiso del rey –contratacó Dgeir.

–No, jamás se ha visto tal cosa.

–Hay precedentes –insistió la mujer.

Erwel pareció querer discutir aquello pero de pronto notó que Dgeir miraba a Loki y con ello le bastó para entender de quién hablaba. El gobernador de Harokim se acomodó en su asiento y no dijo ya nada.

–Como muestra de buena voluntad estos hombres podrían quedarse en Asgard hasta que se resuelva su petición –medió Hagbard.

–No –se negó Thor, llamó la atención de todos sobre sí. –Dejarlos en el mismo estado en el que se encuentran sería actuar como si no hubiera escuchado su petición –se calló un instante cómo si meditara la situación –es mi deseo que la ciudad se expanda al noreste para dar cabida a ases y alfh, éstos últimos ya sean ciudadanos o no. ¿Mi gobernador de Asgard lo hará? –Le preguntó directamente a Loki.

El hechicero lo miró desde su posición. Ragnheidur que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio, se enderezó lanzándole una mirada intensa. Erwel y él estaban claramente horrorizados con la idea de construir para los alfh mientras que Sif asintió con la cabeza. Hagbard se cubrió la boca únicamente.

–Lo haré –respondió Loki.

Thor asintió brevemente sin darle ningún guiño de complicidad, acorde con las sugerencias de Loki de mantenerse impertérrito, casi hierático.

–Su alteza –dijo Ragnheidur con la modulación perentoria que Thor le conocía –si me permite una palabra.

–Te aseguro que te la concederé –dijo Thor y procuró no darle tono de desafío a sus palabras –en la sala del concejo –puntualizó.

Ragnheidur asintió sin mostrarse ofendido aunque sus fríos ojos fulminaron a Thor antes de hacer lo mismo con Loki. Erwel miró a Hagbard el cual se hizo el occiso encontrando muy interesante el estampado de los cortinajes. El gobernador de Harokim buscó la mirada de Loki pero éste lo ignoró adrede, así que Erwel no se atrevió a hablar más. La sala se había quedado inusitadamente en silencio, había quienes todavía buscaban comprender las palabras de su rey, y los más sorprendidos eran los alfh. Thor le hizo una señal al heraldo de finalizar la sesión.

–¡El rey ha escuchado a su pueblo! –Proclamó. –Sus palabras son justicia, sus palabras son bondad. Nada más será dicho, que las nornas guarden al rey. –El pueblo aclamó a Thor y los alfh hicieron lo mismo. Aunque junto al nombre de Thor igual exaltaron el de Loki.

El hechicero le había pedido a Dgeir que no lo involucrara pero era imposible maniatar la euforia del vulgo. Thor se puso de pie. Los concejales desaparecieron al punto, seguro cada cual se había ido a planificar su siguiente jugada. La batalla seguiría en el concejo. Thor descendió del trono. Ya había cumplido con muchas fórmulas cortesanas, así que no le importó en ese momento, alcanzar a Loki y salir tomados de la mano de aquella sesión.

.

.

Eyvindur estaba en su despacho privado, el que anteriormente había sido de Larus. Había tomado todo el trabajo que su padre dejó, incluyendo los asuntos sobre los que murió. Examinó todo, unos documentos fueron enviados a archivo, otros que debían ser propiedad de Lúne, los resolvió mientras su pariente continuaba convaleciente; y otros, en fin, por prudencia los quemó. Y fue así de pronto, que un desfile de acontecimientos, problemas, conflictos y decisiones que eran ajenos a su propia vida se volvieron el trabajo de sus días y la preocupación de sus noches. Tenía en sus manos la suerte de todos los elfos de luz y podía imponer su voluntad en todo Svartálfheim con un deseo, pero ni así se sentía libre.

Dejó los papeles de lado. Hagen se encontraba con él, como siempre, y lo veía desde un sofá aledaño. Eyvindur estaba acostumbrado al escrutinio constante así que apenas si hizo caso a su mirada intensa, sin embargo de pronto soltó la pluma, parecía ausente del mundo.

–¿En qué piensas? –Le interrumpió la hilera de pensamientos.

–En mi tío –le respondió parcamente, aunque esos no eran todos sus pensamientos ni de lejos. Le hizo un gesto a su secretario para que le acercara otro pergamino.

Lúne había despertado de su inconsciencia desde hacía un par de días. Eyvindur se alegró por ello, tenía en estima a su tío y odiaría perderlo también. Los sanadores aseguraban que se iba a recuperar del todo pero a pesar de las buenas noticias, Eyvindur no aguardó ni un instante en preguntarle sobre el regicidio. Había esperado que Lúne supiera algo que ellos desconocían pero hasta donde su tío recordó, el hechicero, Átan, era el culpable, desconocía más detalles o alguna conjura. Eyvindur también se decepcionó con Wose: Átan falleció en las mazmorras mientras él estaba en Vanaheim. Wose ordenó la autopsia, sólo obtuvieron un cuerpo corrompido, posiblemente maldecido o envenenado pero saber cómo murió, no resolvía si él era el único culpable, ni daba el paradero de quién lo mató para silenciarlo. ¿Y los elfos oscuros que entraron a Enya? A Eyvindur le dolía la cabeza de sólo pensar que sus defensas eran tan endebles que sus enemigos podían entrar hasta el corazón del reino. Para él, Átan tendría que estar confabulado con los elfos oscuros aunque todos decían que eso era imposible.

Lo único que tenía eran sospechas y dudas. Cuando soñaba con la justicia, lo enlazaba inmediatamente con la venganza.

–Pareces cansado, ¿dormiste bien? –Continuó hablando Hagen.

–Sabes que no. –Las estancias de Hagen estaban inmediatamente a las suyas y Eyvindur había sido apresado por un insomnio que le arrancaba las horas de sueño, no así el cansancio, a veces el dragón negro le hacía compañía en las largas noches de vigía. –Ayer me enteré de que tres drakares subieron por el Elivagar al abrigo de la oscuridad, no saben quiénes eran sus ocupantes ni que destino tenían pero los reinos del sur no dejan de hablar de enanos renegados, hasta Thyra se queja de ellos –se quedó callado un instante. Los enanos eran sus aliados pero… –no confío en ella. –Larus tampoco lo había hecho; además de qué seguramente Tryggvi le narró a su madre el trato que Eyvindur le dispensó y todos sabían lo rencorosos que los enanos podían ser. Había muchas cosas, muchos asuntos y a veces Eyvindur sentía que las horas del día no le alcanzaban.

Eydís, su secretario, se le acercó.

–Lord Wose y su hijo están listos para su audiencia –le dijo.

–Hazlos pasar –le dijo, y se giró a Hagen. –No digas nada –le pidió, porque Hagen parecía amar intercalar comentarios entre las audiencias, el dragón negro se rió y luego movió la mano por delante de sus labios, indicando que cerraba una llave sobre un candado imaginario.

Wose entró, dijo que le llevaba un regalo, seguro era para contentarlo pues sus pobres averiguaciones sobre el regicidio le enfadaron. Eyvindur le hizo un ademán de proceder, esperaba que no ocupara demasiado de su tiempo. Había pensado en un principio desdeñarlo pero finalmente decidió no hacerlo. Wose iba acompañado de su hijo mayor, Elemmíre. Éste había estado en la corte una temporada junto con otros nobles cuando Eyvindur era un niño pero no recordaba nada que fuera memorable. El joven elfo que ahora se presentaba ante él tenía cabello castaño claro que llevaba amarrado en la nuca despejándole el rostro de rasgos amables, sus ojos verdes miraban a Eyvindur con admiración sin detenerse en las cicatrices de su rostro. Tenía cierta reputación que lo precedía, como un excelente cazador y un bardo.

–Mi rey –tomó la palabra Elemmíre, le hizo una nueva reverencia y pareció buscar en vano un cumplido que no acudió a su mente. Hagen, tumbado en el sillón a sus espaldas se estaba riendo en silencio. Eyvindur decidió facilitarle las cosas.

–Elemmíre, tu padre me dijo que me tenían un obsequio –se adelantó Eyvindur, pero no demostró emoción ante el gran cofre que un par de guardias colocaron a un lado de Elemmíre, para después retirarse. Fue el propio Elemmíre quien lo abrió, y se lo mostró.

El rey rodeó su escritorio acercándose, observó con atención el interior. Elemmíre recobró en parte el aplomo que le era natural y que todos le conocían pero que aquel día le faltaba, miró a su señor.

El hijo de Wose se dijo que había llegado el instante de darle a entender que sólo deseaba servirlo pero halló en su rey tal frialdad que se le paralizó el corazón. Los ojos azules de Eyvindur tenían una fijeza helada, quiso declararle: "Os hacen sufrir y yo quiero amaros". Lo único que pudo hacer fue indicar las cabezas cubiertas de brea que llevaba como presente y para asegurar que eran elfos oscuros, tenían los ojos abiertos. Miradas vacías en escleróticas negras. Había al menos una docena.

–¿Dónde los has encontrado? –Preguntó Eyvindur que no olvidaba su primera proclamación como rey.

–En las fronteras del sur. Cerca de las minas Mödruladur de los enanos, debieron asaltarlos y después intentaron pasar por nuestras fronteras, fue ahí cuando los abatimos –respondió Elemmíre.

La expresión de Eyvindur se suavizó.

–Déjenos solos –ordenó. Wose y Eydís salieron de la estancia sin decir ni una sola palabra, aquella orden sin embargo no era para Hagen que ni siquiera se dio por aludido. –¿Dices qué cazas elfos oscuros?

–No exactamente, mis presas son variadas –reconoció Elemmíre –enanos renegados, trolls de las montañas… los usuales que vagan por las fronteras intentando evadir tanto nuestras patrullas como las de Herryk, Lord enano de Mödruladur. Éstos parias –dijo con desprecio, el cual era usual cuando uno se refería a los elfos oscuros; –corrían atravesando el valle, con dirección hacia uno de los raudales del gran río Elivagar, donde creemos que estaba su drakar. Los abatimos y seguimos su trayectoria pero no hallamos nada.

–¿Y en sus pertenencias?

–Nada que nos fuera de utilidad pero de todos modos he traído todo lo que llevaban encima para que sea aquí en Enya donde se juzgue su importancia. –Eyvindur asintió, aquello había sido lo más prudente que Elemmíre había podido hacer.

–Me gustaría recompensarte por lo que has hecho, así que dime ¿en qué forma puedo hacerlo? –Y dicho de esa manera le concedía lo que estuviera en su poder.

Elemmíre parecía haber estado esperando por ese momento, compuso un semblante solemne, le tendió la mano a su rey a la espera de que éste se la concediera, Eyvindur dudó un instante pero finalmente lo hizo. El elfo se la llevó a los labios y le besó el dorso, justo a la altura de la muñeca. Ese contacto, casi inexistente, sacudió de manera imperceptible al rey.

–Sólo quiero servirlo. Mi único deseo es que me permita permanecer en la corte.

Eyvindur apartó su mano con un gesto suave.

–Sea.

.

Al caer la noche, Eyvindur se recluyó en sus habitaciones, a veces leía hasta tarde pero esa noche no lo hizo, tenía la intención de dormir para levantarse al alba y presidir los ritos a Berthandi. Se acomodó entre las sabanas y rogó que cayera rendido pero sólo fue capaz de dar vueltas y vueltas. De pronto, percibió un ruido levísimo que lo hizo quedarse quieto. Le pareció que el silencio se hendía por el sonido producido por el aliento contenido de un ser vivo. Había alguien en la habitación. Eyvindur aguardó pero no escuchó nada más y se dijo que no era sino su imaginación que inventaba presencias. Pero un momento después, oyó otra vez la respiración, contenida, más cerca y un ligero roce en el suelo. Notó a su lado aquella respiración. Se alzó bruscamente en su lecho, aterrado, enloquecido. Había llegado a su oído el roce de unos pies contra el suelo. Con los ojos desesperadamente abiertos, interrogó a las tinieblas a su alrededor.

–¿Quién?

De nuevo, nada. Pero ahora estaba seguro de que no estaba solo. Contuvo el aliento. Lo oprimió una angustia que jamás había experimentado. La sensación de que iba a morir en unos instantes se volvió espantosamente certera, y el terror que sintió esperando lo inadmisible se sumó al horror de no saber cómo iba a morir, ni en qué lugar iba a ser herido, ni qué presencia invisible se le acercaba. Una forma, más negra que la noche, cayó de repente sobre el lecho. Eyvindur lanzó un alarido angustioso.

–¡Hagen! –exclamó.

Se debatió con los brazos abiertos batiendo el aire y con todo el cuerpo agitándose para tratar de liberarse hasta que una voz conocida vino a sacarlo del suplicio en el que se había sumido.

–Eyvindur –lo sacudió la voz de su guardián.

El aludido abrió los ojos, respiró produciendo un ruido ronco, aún se ahogaba cuando logró entender que todo había sido una pesadilla. La luz encendida disipó la oscuridad. Hagen estaba en el dintel de la puerta, con su aspecto dragonario y las garras listas para destripar a cualquiera y en cuanto él también entendió que no había peligro alguno, volvió a su apariencia normal. Debajo iba en ropas de dormir y descalzo. El norn soltó un suspiro de alivio.

–Te escuché llamarme –le dijo moviéndose hasta él.

Eyvindur despejó su frente empapada en sudor, mantenía los ojos fijos sobre el techo y no le sorprendió que Hagen se sentara sobre la cama. Sin habérselo pedido, Hagen estaba dispuesto a compartir sus noches de zozobra. A veces hablaban de Nornheim, de las montañas Hovedoya, de lo que les gustaba hacer, de sus infancias, de cualquier cosa que lograse aplacar los demonios de Eyvindur.

–Quédate, no quiero estar solo. –Eyvindur se estremeció ante el recuerdo de su pesadilla.

–Esto te pasa por estar contemplando esas cabezas tan horrendas que te han traído –fue la pulla de Hagen, seguro que se moría de ganas de decírselo y no había encontrado otro momento. Eyvindur tuvo ganas de fulminarlo con la mirada pero estaba agotado para iniciar una discusión. –¿Qué han hecho con ellas?

–Ordené que las quemaran –respondió. A pesar de su decreto, el asesinato de los elfos oscuros no era algo que hicieran a la vista de los nueve reinos, por muy proscritos que estuvieran debían guardarse las apariencias. –Pero no quiero hablar de eso, de hecho, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

–¿Algo escandalosamente personal? –Inquirió.

–Cuando murió tu padre… –Eyvindur tomó su respuesta como un sí. –¿Qué sentiste?

Hagen no respondió de inmediato, se le quedó mirando con expresión serena, estaba meditando su respuesta.

–Es diferente –dijo, intuyendo de inmediato el quid de la cuestión de Eyvindur. –Murió con una espada en la mano, en el fragor de la batalla y por eso está en el Valhala. Me enojé mucho al ver que Laufey lo enarbolaba como si fuera un estandarte pero mira las cosas, ahora él también falleció y… no es algo por lo que deba ya preocuparme –respondió.

–Pero aun así... te quedaste solo, justo a la mitad de la guerra.

–Ya, pero estaban Giselher, Kranjcar, Stánic, Vlaövic… y tuve que salir corriendo de Nornheim, no fue como si me preocupara en ese mismo momento por el reino. Si, estaba enojado, igual que a la muerte de mi abuela y en ese momento ser dragón no me ayudaba porque era aún más temperamental y sólo quería matar a todos pero Kaarina trató de enseñarnos a no temer a la muerte, a aguardarla como si fuera una vieja amiga que se reuniría con nosotros tarde o temprano –le explicó. –Mira, en mi pueblo tenemos un dicho, si el problema tiene solución no te preocupes puesto que ya lo resolverás y si no tiene, pues tampoco te preocupes pues no hay modo de remediarlo. No me sirve de nada aferrarme al pasado, no puedo cambiarlo.

Eyvindur se acercó a él. Sabía toda la historia de Hagen, de su madre muerta, de sus tíos fallecidos de manera trágica, de la guerra y de Kaarina pero a veces se daba tiempo a reconocer que no conocía los sentimientos del dragón, qué pensaba o qué sentía; se decía que Hagen era demasiado despreocupado para tener un pensamiento serio. Lo abrazó, hundió su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del norn y aunque al principio este no correspondió al gesto, finalmente lo rodeó también con los brazos.

–¿Me estás consolando o es que morías de ganas de tocarme y no encontraste otra excusa? –Le preguntó en el oído.

Eyvindur soltó un suspiro.

–A veces no entiendo porque los norn tienen que ser… –buscó la palabra que los definiera a la perfección –tan norn. Iba a pedirte que te quedes esta noche conmigo pero seguro ahora pensarás que deseo seducirte.

Hagen se rió.

–Yo sé que me deseas –le murmuró y se carcajeó. Eyvindur se apartó de él. –Pero de todos modos me quedaré esta noche contigo y te hablaré de lo que quieras.

Se recostaron juntos. Hagen desgranó para él sus memorias hasta que Eyvindur se quedó profundamente dormido, sujetándolo por la ropa. Hagen se quedó despierto unos momentos más antes de conciliar también el sueño, sólo para tener sueños extraños, difusos y entremezclados con los recuerdos. La mañana llegó demasiado pronto para los dos.

.

Las reinas guardan luto de blanco. De blanco era el velo que le cubría la frente y las cejas, cubriendo su cabello dorado, de blanco el vestido cerrado en las muñecas y que le caía hasta los pies. Admiró las coronas que Larus ordenó forjar para ella, recargadas de esmeraldas, rubíes y perlas, demasiado ostentosas para una reina viuda. Las dejaría para su sucesora, desde ahora le bastaría con un sencillo aro de oro, de pequeñas flores. Que difícil le resultaba a Eyriander convertirse en reina madre. A pesar de su apariencia serena tenía un sopor en la cabeza que no la abandonaba. Pensó en su matrimonio, celebrado lustros atrás, se había casado pensando en la felicidad. Enamorada del hombre con el que compartiría una vida ¿qué sabía ella de que el amor infantil que sintió se evaporaría con el paso del tiempo? Al menos cuando Larus la reemplazó con féminas más jóvenes pudieron entenderse sin que ella se viera humillada públicamente; y aunque su matrimonio no la llenó de ningún modo, tenía un hijo, amistades y menesteres para compensar todas esas carencias. Por supuesto, después estuvo Lord Aldor, su amante, el más poderoso de los istyar y señor del este.

Dejó el espejo para salir de sus alcobas. Aldor estaba afuera, se le unió en su caminar junto con las doncellas que componían su corte, lo miró a los ojos un instante y él, con facciones severas, la miró enojado.

–Cree que cometo una falta porque en este momento no pienso en él –se dijo a sí misma. Eyriander vestía de luto por Larus.

Aldor no entendía que su rey había sido un hermano para ella y que le tenía en alta estima. Conocía su carácter suspicaz e intentó apaciguarlo con una sonrisa. ¿Qué más quería? Eran casi marido y mujer desde que él enviudó y ella decidió ceder a sus pasiones con él, a pesar de ser reina. De inmediato supo que pasaba, él quería que sus amores fueran públicos pero ya le había advertido que Eyvindur no lo tomaría a bien por mucho que su hijo lo admirara por ser sabio, astrónomo y su preceptor. Eyvindur desconocía aquel idilio, y dudaba que entendiera o lo aceptara con la muerte de Larus tan reciente. Aún no era el momento, Aldor debía entenderlo y esperar.

El comedor estaba vacío. El visir le presentó disculpas por su hijo, se encontraba en su biblioteca y había pedido no ser molestado. Eyriander no demudó su expresión, asintió, desayunó en silencio y después fue a buscarle. Ya con la muerte de Larus lo encontró lejano pero después de Vanaheim, era casi inaccesible. Un paje le abrió la puerta para permitirle la entrada. Hagen estaba dentro y se puso en pie de inmediato para hacerle una reverencia pero antes de que ella dijera algo, él le pidió silencio y le señaló donde estaba el rey. Eyvindur se encontraba dormido en un sofá, el libro que había tenido en la mano se había resbalado hasta el suelo y Hagen había optado por dejarlo así. A pesar de que Lúne recién había despertado y continuaba convaleciente, de inmediato le quitó audiencias y algo de trabajo dejando a Eyvindur con unas horas extras que el soberano no desaprovechó.

Eyriander se aproximó más, cedió al impulso de acariciarle un hombro suavemente y lo sobresaltó. El elfo se enderezó de golpe.

–Perdón, estabas dormido –le dijo Eyriander.

–¿Dormido? No lo estaba, estaba leyendo –le dijo aunque descubrió que no tenía el libro que antes hojeaba. –¿Sucede algo, madre? –Cambió el tema.

–Simplemente quería verte –dijo ella agachándose para tomar el libro del suelo. La reina madre apenas entrevió el volumen pero era de magia, y eso no le sorprendió; lo dejó en la mesa junto a ellos. Tomó asiento a su lado. Eyvindur la miró. Ella sabía que no era su favorita. Su hijo siempre prefirió a su padre, a quien corría a mostrarle todo lo que creaba con un entusiasmo desbordado mientras que a ella sólo se lo refería de pasada. Odiaba su frialdad, quería poder arroparlo entre sus brazos y que él se apoyara en ella, que la necesitara más allá de ser la administradora de su castillo pero no alcanzaba a dilucidar como cambiar la relación entre ambos. –¿Qué lees? ¿Continúas averiguando como destruir un escudo mágico? –El que casi no hablaran no significaba que no supiera lo que él hacía.

–No, ya lo resolví –respondió Eyvindur. –La naturaleza de los escudos mágicos, por lo regular, tiene una composición basada en la luz. La teoría que he hecho, me lleva a que un haz de luz contra la barrera… –se quedó callado un instante y la miró, debió comprender que ella no estaba entendiendo lo que decía. –La luz contiene energía, cuando choca contra un objeto y es absorbida, la mayor parte se convierte en calor, así que llena de energía luminosa al objeto y éste empieza a vibrar. La magnitud de esto dependería de la energía contenida en el haz de luz, no sé si me alcanzaría el seidh para conseguir derribarlo, pues ahí está el quid y no me refiero a una cuestión de fuerza, sino a la luz que debe emitirse por segundo. Por ejemplo la longitud de un palacio suele ser de… –se interrumpió después de un instante al alzar sus ojos azules a los de ella. –Madre, ¿qué deseas?

–Tan sólo deseaba tu compañía –le dijo dejando en claro lo sola que se sentía.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –Preguntó él cambiando el tema sobre sus ocupaciones.

–Desdichada –le dijo –la nostalgia por esos días pasados e irrecuperables, no me abandona. –Luchó contra la tentación de las lágrimas.

–¿Has venido hasta aquí para comunicarme esto? –Dijo serenamente Eyvindur.

–¿A quién sino a mi hijo puedo confesar que no soy feliz?

–Ser feliz… –dijo lentamente –tenía entendido que nos debíamos al reino y que no habíamos nacido para abandonarnos a nuestros dolores. ¿Acaso no dijo tu abuelo Eyrikur que no vivimos nuestras propias vidas sino la de Svartálfheim y sólo en eso podemos buscar nuestra satisfacción?

–Eso dijo tras perder a su hijo pero no todos tienen el corazón frío y pétreo de mi abuelo –y no quería que su vástago fuera así. Ella aprendió al lado de Larus, que los reyes formulan los principios que guiaran sus vidas durante su juventud. –Hay muchas cosas que puede hacer un hombre fuerte, y para hacerlas, no es necesario que deseche sus sentimientos. Eres joven para enfrentarte a tan duras pruebas, necesitas a alguien a tu lado, que te ayude a llevar esta pesada carga. Sé que no quieres oírlo pero escúchame por esta ocasión, Eyvindur, cásate.

Su hijo mostró sorpresa. Eyriander notó la negativa antes de que siquiera él la pronunciara pero también se percató de qué los ojos de su hijo, por un momento, se desviaron hacia Hagen.

–No. Lo que menos quiero en este momento es plantearme la idea de una boda, ¿hay algo más que quieras decirme aparte de esto? –La última frase la dijo con irritación.

–No, no lo hay –le dijo a pesar de que se quedó con la mitad de sus argumentos en los labios y un amago de acariciarlo en los dedos.

.

Con la muerte de Larus, el encono de Lord Aldor y la lejanía de Eyvindur; a Eyriander sólo le quedaba un punto de apoyo al que no había recurrido para no sumarle tribulaciones durante su convalecencia. Pero, su tristeza era tal que no pudo resistirse a buscar consuelo en su cálida y amable presencia: Lúne. Él era el hombre más confiable con que contaba. En el reino, lo tenían en alta estima, no por ser un genio sino por idear soluciones prácticas y por no desoír ningún tipo de problema. Eyriander le había cedido sus secretos desde hacía tiempo, le había contado cosas que jamás confesó a Larus ni a Aldor. Aún más, su cuñado sabía de sus amores y en su tiempo, de los de Larus.

Lo encontró en sus estancias privadas, al amparo del fuego de su chimenea. Lúne siempre fue un hombre bonachón pero ahora, cubierto con una manta en sus piernas parecía haber empequeñecido, tenía el rostro pálido, sus mejillas no tenían sangre. Estaba absorto leyendo quién sabe qué asunto del reino y de no tenerse confianza, Eyriander se hubiera sentido tonta por no llevarle conspiraciones o tratados comerciales, sino sus pesares.

–Comentan que reñiste con tu hijo –dijo Lúne apartando los papeles de sus ojos. Eso le gustó a Eyriander, que le prestara toda su atención.

Su afirmación no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, como Lord Consejero siempre estaba al tanto de lo que se cocía en palacio, así fuera una trivialidad. Eyriander no perdió el tiempo preguntando quién comentaba.

–Un comentario algo impreciso –fue lo que dijo –si hubiera reñido con mi hijo habríamos tenido más conversación de la que ostentamos. En realidad nadie puede discutir con él, a lo mucho ganarse un desaire. Siempre es tan perentorio en sus frases que no te deja más salida que acatar lo dicho o darte media vuelta.

Lúne se quedó callado un momento.

–He visto a Hagen apalabrarse con él sin temor y más aún, lo he visto vencerlo en sus discusiones o al menos Hagen se comporta como si siempre así fuera –la corrigió –pero dejemos eso de lado. ¿Cuál fue el motivo de su desaire? –Si Lúne lo sabía, no lo dijo y en cambio dejaría que ella se desahogara.

–Me inquieta el estado en el que se encuentra. Tú mismo pronto descubrirás que mi hijo no es ya el de antes; y su corazón parece más de hielo que nunca. Sé bien que la causa es el dolor y las tribulaciones. En mi preocupación traté de aconsejarlo de que contraiga matrimonio para que una compañera soliviante los pesares de su vida, se negó de inmediato y… eso fue todo lo que dijimos. Acepté su negativa sin insistirle pero ahora pienso que tendría que advertirle y hacerle ver que la persona con la que él desea unirse, sencillamente no puede ser. Es un rey, debe desposarse con alguien más digno pero sobre todo con alguien que le dé hijos.

–Me temo que no hay persona que pueda obligar a tu hijo a casarse. Larus lo hubiera conseguido, pero ni tú, ni yo, tenemos esa influencia en él y no me quejo, casar a tu hijo no es una tarea fácil. Cuando Eyvindur se negó a desposar a la sobrina de Odín, pensé que si consideraba indigna a una joven con sangre de Bor era porque no deseaba que ninguna otra sintiera que tendría oportunidad. –Lúne calló durante un momento –la persona de la que tú hablas, ¿no será Hagen? –Eyriander asintió –entonces ¿son amantes?

–No lo sé –confesó la reina madre –pareciera que sí. Todo el tiempo están juntos, incluso cuando duermen, si Eyvindur está trabajando o en audiencia, él se encuentra ahí. Si ordena que todos se marchen, Hagen es la excepción y Eyvindur no lo obliga, puede entrar a sus estancias todo el tiempo pero los pajes que los rodean dicen que no hay tal cosa como un amorío, y les tengo espiando de noche y mañana.

Si tomaba tal medida era porque Eyriander no deseaba que pasara lo mismo que en el concilio de los reyes. Bajó la guardia en torno a su hijo y no supo nada de su romance con el dragón negro hasta que Hagen cometió la tontería de escribirle a Eyvindur durante la guerra para pedirle disculpas por haberle hecho daño. La reina interceptó la misiva y corrió a mostrarla, no a Larus quien hubiera estallado en cólera; sino a Lúne. Ambos acordaron entregarla al príncipe y esperaron su reacción. Sólo que Eyvindur jamás dijo nada.

–No veo el problema en que lo sean, ya te dije en el pasado que a tu hijo le faltaba endulzarse un poco de miel. –Eyriander enrojeció pero lo recordaba. –Es muy joven aún. Si no quiere ni pensar en desposarse con alguien, que tome un amante que lo relaje así sea un hombre.

–Pero no considero a Hagen como el indicado. Desde que llegó a la corte, he tenido que lidiar constantemente con padres injuriados porque Hagen deshonró a sus hijas. Le he llamado la atención en el pasado y lo único que consigo es que se vuelva más discreto. Al menos logré dar con el resarcimiento adecuado. Cuando vienen pidiendo justicia les sugiero que se batan en duelo con él para salvar el honor de sus hijas y –Eyriander no pudo evitar sonreír al decirlo –todos han renunciado a la pelea. –Aún los recordaba perdiendo la seriedad y saliendo de la audiencia velozmente, jurando que se habían equivocado de seductor. –No, Hagen no.

–Ya veo –dijo Lúne tras mirarla –puedo intentar acercarle alguien más a Eyvindur, que lo ayude como deseas, brindándole dicha –. Por supuesto que habría que hacerlo en secreto.

–Hagen no se le aleja nunca –dijo Eyriander. –No creo que mi hijo vea a nadie más allá de él.

–Pero no hay hombre que no duerma, beba, seduzca y vaya a las tabernas.

–Hagen hace todas esas cosas, si es lo que estás preguntando.

–No –dijo Lúne –lo que te pregunto es cuándo las hace.

.

.

Thor despertó con el llanto de un bebé en los oídos. Se removió entre las sábanas.

–¿Es Hërin? –Se preguntó, aunque su hijo ya había superado la etapa de despertares nocturnos.

–Es tu nueva protegida –dijo Loki a su lado, aunque Thor no había formulado la pregunta en voz alta. Como Thor ya esperaba, Loki se había desentendido de la pequeña para confiársela enteramente a Frigga. El dios del trueno tampoco estaba al pendiente de ella, aunque la veía cuando visitaba a Hërin, pues compartían a Ásta como niñera.

El llanto cesó y Thor se volvió a acomodar rodeando a Loki con sus brazos. Entonces el sonido volvió a repetirse.

–Quizá deberíamos hospedarla fuera de los aposentos reales –dijo Loki algo fastidiado.

–Ya se encarga Ásta.

Pero no fue así, lo que fuera que la niñera estuviera intentando para calmarla no estaba funcionando. Loki se zafó de los brazos de Thor y salió de su alcoba. El dios del trueno se quedó en su sitio un poco sorprendido. Seguro Loki había acudido a verificar porqué Ásta no lograba callar a la pequeña vanir, eso o a embrujar la habitación de la niña para que ningún sonido escapase de ahí. En efecto se hizo bendito silencio pero Loki no regresó a su lado. Thor estaba aún más extrañado y a punto de dejar su cómoda cama para averiguar que se proponía el hechicero, cuando Loki volvió. Llevaba en brazos la bebé y le dirigió una mirada a Thor que denotaba que lo culpaba de lo que estaba pasando. Se metió a la cama aun sosteniéndola.

–Extraña a su madre –le susurró –debiste traerte alguna nodriza vanir. –Eso ni siquiera le pasó por la cabeza.

–¿Cómo lograste calmarla? –Inquirió Thor observando al ojiverde con especial interés.

–La embrujé para dormirla –el dios del trueno negó, no estaba seguro de que eso fuera correcto. Nari se movió entre los brazos de Loki y él la arrulló un poco más antes de acomodarla a su lado.

–¿Se quedará aquí? –Loki asintió y le dio la espalda.

–Cuando la suelto vuelve a llorar y no voy a pasar la noche yendo y viniendo de su habitación a la nuestra.

En algunas ocasiones, Hërin también había pasado la noche en su cama. Thor nunca pensó que Loki estaría dispuesto a hacer lo mismo por su pequeña protegida. Le acarició un hombro antes de volver a dormir pensando, sin poder evitarlo, que les vendría bien otro hijo.

.

.

–Asgard a la vista –proclamó la piloto del drakar. Una joven de cabello cortísimo que tiraba a rojizo. Cojeaba ligeramente al andar pero nada vez verle el rostro ese detalle pasaba desapercibido. Tenía el semblante de las mujeres que de tantos palos recibidos por la vida han desarrollado intolerancia a las estupideces. De colmo llevaba el nombre del sol. Era Aryante.

La tripulación ocupó sus lugares para el aterrizaje. Se veían nerviosos. Aryante aun esperaba que los ases se decidieran a dispararles o a arrestarles en cuanto fondearan en su puerto. Miró a su capitán que permanecía silencioso pero con una expresión casi beatifica que llamaba a la tranquilidad. Vislumbraron la ciudad dorada, la cual los recibía con destellos arrancados a sus altas torres por los rayos del sol matinal. Su drakar aterrizó sin contratiempos en el puerto. El vigía anunció una compañía de soldados acercándose a ellos. La tripulación se ajustó espadas, ballestas y puñales. Aryante no se movió de su lugar preparada para un despegue de emergencia.

–Tulk –dijo su capitán, jamás les gritaba ni elevaba la voz más allá de lo necesario. –Ven conmigo –pidió. El aludido, y más anciano de la tripulación, se puso de pie de inmediato. Iban vestidos de negro, se echaron encima un mantón que ocultaba de la vista las armas que portaban. Tulk llevaba una ballesta y el capitán el cinturón repleto de dagas.

Se abrió la escotilla y descendieron de la nave, sólo ellos dos.

–¡Por las dísir! –Exclamó algún as. El que sin duda era el guardián del puerto se acercó a ambos. Hubo tensión en los asgardianos y más de uno les apuntó con arco y flechas. El capitán ni siquiera pestañeó, estaba acostumbrado y no esperaba menos. Después de todo, ellos eran elfos oscuros y nunca eran bienvenidos en ningún lugar.

–Muestren sus permisos para ingresar al reino –exigió el guardián del puerto con modos más bien rudos.

–No los tenemos aún –explicó Tulk. –Pero contamos con una exhortación por parte del canciller Starkag para que se nos sea concedido el derecho a permanecer en la ciudad dorada. –Tulk le tendió tal documento, en efecto llevaban la firma de Starkag. –Ahí va también el número de ocupantes del drakar y el registro de las armas que portamos.

–¿Tú eres el capitán?

–Sí –mintió Tulk. –Este es mi primer oficial –añadió y señaló al silencioso joven a su lado. Los extraños ojos azul y negro del aludido se posaron en el guardián.

–Revisaremos su nave y a su gente. Decomisaremos sus armas, no tienen permitido ingresarlas a la ciudad dorada y les serán devueltas cuando partan.

–Por supuesto, lo entendemos –dijo Tulk. –Aunque, también traemos mazos, escoplos, cinceles y otras herramientas que podrían considerarse un arma pero que necesitamos para trabajar. Somos una flota de ingenieros y arquitectos.

–¿Vinieron a trabajar?

–Esperamos que su nuevo gobernador nos permita tal privilegio.

–Decomisaremos sus herramientas también, si el gobernador los acepta se las devolveremos –Tulk miró de reojo a su capitán el cual asintió imperceptiblemente. –Hagan que sus hombres desembarquen, fórmenlos mientras revisamos y requisamos. Se les concederán dos días y ni uno más para ver si el gobernador accede a que estén aquí.

Obedecieron. La última en descender fue una elfa de cabello encanecido y encorvada que caminaba apoyada en Aryante. La tripulación se veía sumamente nerviosa, no les hacía gracia que los obligaran a dejar la seguridad de la nave y menos aún que les fueran quitando las armas. En el pasado ya había ocurrido a otras flotas que lo siguiente que pasaba era que les disparaban y los mataban en desventaja. Aryante se mostró arisca con los ases.

–No me toquen –les siseó –puedo quitarme la ballesta de encima yo sola.

–Quietos –dijo Tulk hablando su idioma.

–El uso de lenguas oscuras está prohibido –les llamó la atención uno de los soldados. –Aquí o se habla asgardiano o les partimos el trasero. ¿Entendido?

–Entendido –dijo Tulk en tono conciliador. –Todo está bien –dijo dirigiéndose a su gente en el idioma autorizado. –Obedezcan.

La elfa masculló un insulto pero hizo lo que le decían. Los ases se pusieron a registrar el drakar bajo la paciente mirada de los elfos oscuros.

–Qué rápido corren las noticias –dijo uno de los ases cuando un joven ataviado en ropa oscura, alto, delgado y de cabello negro se acercó galopando a ellos. Desmontó con un movimiento fluido.

–¿Quién es el capitán? –Preguntó. Tulk se adelantó. –¿Hrimthurs? –Inquirió aquel joven. Hubo una serie de murmullos entre los elfos.

–No –dijo el anciano elfo con cierto pesar. –Él no está con nosotros aunque… –el verdadero capitán le puso una mano en el hombro y avanzó.

–Hrimthurs es mi padre –dijo –¿De dónde conoces su nombre?

–Soy Ari, mi señor es el gobernador de la ciudad –miró a los guardias –les concede permiso para permanecer en Asgard –aquella noticia suscitó una marejada de murmuraciones tanto en los elfos oscuros como en los ases. –Hablemos –le dijo Ari al hijo de Hrimthurs indicándole que se apartara de los suyos.

.

Al caer la noche, la tripulación se replegó de vuelta al drakar. Constaba apenas de cincuenta elfos. Había dos arquitectos, cinco ingenieros, una experta en lenguajes, quince ex mercenarios, ocho ex prostitutas, los demás habían desempeñado tantas profesiones que sólo podían llamarse a sí mismos elfos oscuros. Esa noche dormirían en el drakar y al día siguiente pondrían manos a la obra. Su nave poseía dos bodegas ocultas. Aryante ordenó sacar armas de las mismas y montar turnos de guardia por si los ases decidían atacarlos mientras dormían a pesar de la indulgencia de su gobernador. El capitán les dirigió unas palabras al finalizar la jornada. Los felicitó por su estoicismo, asignó tareas para el día siguiente y les hizo los juramentos habituales que cada capitán de los elfos oscuros profería cuando tomaban puerto:

–Juro que su lealtad no será defraudada, su obediencia la pagaré según nuestras leyes y su desobediencia la castigaré según mi juicio; los protegeré con mi vida, seré generoso con las manos y fiel en mis pensamientos. Y si cayéramos, el corazón de las tinieblas acogerá nuestras almas. –Su tripulación le respondió con una loa a Malekith y todos retornaron a sus ocupaciones. Al día siguiente debían comerciar con el contrabando que traían en una de las bodegas ocultas: salak–larnin y telas de los alfh. El capitán, el verdadero, no Tulk, tendría una audiencia con el arquitecto real, intentaría que les diera trabajo en la expansión de la ciudad.

–Hijo –lo llamó una voz femenina. –¿Cómo te encuentras? –Inquirió su progenitora entrando en el reducido habitáculo. Aunque más bien él debería hacer tal pregunta. Su madre estaba delicada de salud, inclusive llegó a temer que muriera durante la travesía. Quizás hubiera debido dejarla en Alfheim, pero a ambos les pareció impensable separarse. Si ella debía morir lo haría al lado suyo. –Los ases no fueron de lo más amables.

–Nos han tratado peor. ¿Recuerdas esa vez en Nornheim? –Básicamente tuvieron que huir de manera sangrienta. Y ni siquiera había que mencionar a los elfos de luz pues esos eran los peores de todos. A Aryante le habían partido las piernas a golpes, Tulk tenía señales de latigazos por todo el pellejo, a un par de ex mercenarios les faltaban manos, y así.

–La tripulación está nerviosa. Me temo que no confían del todo en tu capacidad de mantenerlos a salvo. Aunque debo añadir que te dirigiste con un temple digno de tu padre.

–Gracias, para serte franco ni yo me tengo tanta confianza –había guardado compostura más por estar paralizado con los nervios a punto de explotar que por ser un caradura, pero eso no se lo iba a contar a nadie fuera de su madre. –Habrá que ser cuidadosos de ahora en adelante.

Bjarni asintió.

.

Ari volvió a Valaskialf tiritando de frío. Fue directo al despacho de Loki, lo encontró ahí a pesar de la hora, pronto sería anunciada la cena. Se preguntó si su señor estaría aguardando por las noticias que él le llevaba.

–¿Cómo fue todo? ¿Cómo está Hrimthurs? –Inquirió Loki mientras continuaba escribiendo.

Esperaba que Ari le hablase de Hrimthurs y su porte casi regio, de la dulzura de Bjarni que se entreveía a pesar de sus extraños ojos, del poderío de la flota del gran arquitecto cuyos drakares de hermosa hechura surcaban los cielos como aves. Pero en cambio su secretario le tenía otras nuevas.

–No era la flota de Hrimthurs –dijo Ari y Loki levantó la mirada, –pero igualmente les di su permiso para ingresar al reino porque con ellos está su hijo.

–Svadilfari –completó Loki. –¿Cuántos son? ¿Qué solicitaron? –Loki usualmente no era tan impaciente. Ari se preguntó porque no habría acudido en persona si el asunto le importaba tanto.

–Son apenas cincuenta, viajan en un solo drakar –su señor pareció desencantado. –Pidieron trabajar en la expansión de la ciudad y me atreví a citar a Svadilfari y al capitán Tulk para verse con Harik –el arquitecto real y además hijo de Harma.

–Hiciste bien. –Loki se puso de pie dando por terminado su día. Quería pasarse a ver a su hijo. –¿Mencionaste mi nombre?

–No –dijo Ari. Dio por hecho que los elfos oscuros sabían con quién trataban. Loki no añadió nada más, en cambio lo dejó retirarse.

.

Loki encontró a Thor jugando con Hërin. Alentándolo a caminar primero hacia Ásta y luego hacia él. Al inicio de su reinado, el hechicero pasaba mucho más tiempo con su hijo el cual le prodigaba gran preferencia; desde que Loki se inmiscuyera en el gobierno apenas y se pasaba una vez al día donde el pequeño pero aun así seguía siendo su favorito. Al verlo el pequeño desvió sus pasos rumbo a él. Loki se agachó y le tendió los brazos. En el breve trayecto perdió el equilibrio y se cayó. No lloró y Thor se apresuró a su lado para levantarlo, pero Loki lo frenó de ayudarlo.

–¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Loki a su hijo como si fuera mucho más mayor de lo que era.

–Sí –respondió con su pequeña vocecilla.

–Entonces levántate –le pidió Loki con voz suave. Su hijo así lo hizo de una curiosa manera, puso las manos y la cabeza en el suelo como punto de apoyo para poder incorporarse. Cuando lo logró les lanzó a sus padres una sonrisa triunfal que se vio reflejada en las de ambos consortes. –Él puede ponerse de pie por sí mismo. –Aclaró Loki con orgullo. Thor levantó a su hijo en vilo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Eso veo –dijo Thor –pronto me lo encontraré en la arena de entrenamiento –bromeó al respecto.

–O en la biblioteca conmigo –añadió Loki. Thor le sonrió al hechicero.

–Á–ta –dijo Hërin reparando en ella y le tendió los brazos. La niñera se aproximó y Thor se lo pasó.

–Es hora del baño –les dijo ella a ambos. Sus reyes se despidieron del pequeño.

–¿Cómo está Nari? –Inquirió Thor acordándose de ella.

–Su alteza Frigga está preocupada por ella, aún llora mucho –les dijo Ásta y se llevó a Hërin.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Ari estaba preparando los informes sobre la ciudad para presentarlos ante su señor. El hechicero llegó a su despacho y con una mirada su secretario supo que se encontraba de buen humor. Le sorprendió un poco ver a Thor entrar tras él. Los saludó a ambos con una reverencia.

–¿Entonces cuál será tu palabra acerca del nuevo embajador en Vanaheim? –Inquirió Loki. La sonrisa de Thor se amplió.

–Ya que me expusiste el caso de Esbern de manera tan persuasiva –dijo Thor acariciándole la comisura de los labios a Loki –creo que declinaré la propuesta de Ragnheidur, su candidato no es tan confiable como el hijo mayor de Erwel. Aunque ya lo veo asediándome para cambiar mi parecer.

–Déjamelo a mí –lo cortó Loki con entusiasmo. –Yo hablaré con él –Thor dudó.

–¿Quieres más trabajo entonces? Ari, necesito que hagas algo –al aludido estaba metido en sus papeles pero levantó la mirada en el acto. –Hazme espacio en la agenda de Loki. Resérvame todas sus noches pero también me gustaría poder cenar a solas con él de vez en cuando, ¡ah! Y programa que veamos a nuestro hijo simultáneamente. –El secretario miró a Loki sin entender si aquello era una broma o iba muy en serio.

–Deja de inmiscuir al pobre Ari –Loki fue hacia Thor y lo tomó de los hombros. –Deberías seguir su puntual ejemplo e ir a… ¿a qué es que te dedicas? –El secretario sintió que se atragantaba ante el cinismo del hechicero.

Thor levantó un dedo señalándolo como queriendo darle a entender que se estaba propasando.

–Voy a entrenar, lo cual es un deber real.

–De los que te gustan –soltó Loki con expresión provocativa, por supuesto que no menoscababa la importancia del entrenamiento, el rey de Asgard debía ser también el comandante supremo de sus ejércitos.

–Ya basta –Thor acercó a Loki a él y le comió la boca despacio. –Esta noche te mostraré otro deber real que igual me gusta –le murmuró.

Se separaron, con Thor besando las manos de Loki raudamente. El hechicero se volvió hacia Ari con el semblante arrobado pero en un segundo se transformó en el político eficiente y severo que podía ser.

–¿Qué tenemos para hoy? –Preguntó ya sin bromas ni sonrisas.

Ari le tendió lo agenda del día. Ya estaba habituado a ver a ambos reyes juntos.

En una ocasión, Thor se aposentó en el despacho de Loki, rondándolo y espiando sobre su hombro mientras trabajaba. El hechicero resistió el asedio de su esposo sin decir ni una palabra aunque se le iba dibujando una sonrisa cada vez más amplia en el semblante. Finalmente, le había pedido a Ari que llevara un mensaje al capitán de la guardia y otro a su segundo. Ari, fue algo ingenuo de su parte viéndolo en retrospectiva; partió al punto a cumplir el encargo y regresó pronto, pues dio la casualidad de que encontró a Ertan y a Gellir juntos. Entró sin anunciarse, cómo era usual. Se cubrió los ojos y se giró pidiendo disculpas. Había alcanzado a ver la pálida piel de su señor expuesta y revuelo de ropa. Cuando se atrevió a atisbar nuevamente, su señor ya estaba vestido y había recobrado la compostura, aunque el rubor en su semblante delataba su pulso acelerado. Thor soltó una carcajada acomodándose su propia ropa, antes de decirle a Loki que a la próxima debía enviar a Ari con un mensaje para Heimdall. El pasmo del secretario no tuvo límites. Cuando había obtenido aquel puesto, jamás pensó que los reyes a los que serviría serían tan cercanos y apasionados. Cuando los veía juntos se daba cuenta de que la atracción entre ambos era demasiado poderosa. Desde ese día cuando Thor aparecía y Loki lo enviaba con algún mensaje, se aseguraba de no regresar hasta que lo mandasen llamar. Aunque con el cargo de gobernador que el hechicero ahora poseía, no había vuelto a ocurrir nada parecido.

El ojiverde se acomodó en su escritorio y fue revisando documentos.

–Erwel quiere verme esta tarde y Harma que almorcemos juntos mañana –dijo Loki, siguiendo el hilo de sus propios pensamientos, más que hablando con Ari. –Seguramente tendrá nuevas quejas de Karnilla, me pedirá que la detenga pero no sé bien que espera que haga, ¿debería amordazarla y arrojara en las mazmorras?

Ari sabía, pues había presenciado aquello en persona, que Harma había pedido –casi exigido– a Loki que amonestara a la reina norn. El motivo era que algunas nobles se habían enterado de sus habilidades como doula y hechicera, y habían recurrido a ella para que las auxiliara en sus embarazos. El gran maestre se tomó como una afrenta personal el hecho de que alguien ejerciera la medicina sin su sabia supervisión. De colmo una bruja. Había tildado a los norn de salvajes. Loki le dijo que hablaría con ella, Ari no sabía cómo había ido tal conversación si es que en verdad había tenido lugar. Y ahora Harma quería verlo de nuevo.

Loki hizo a un lado la invitación del gran maestre, seguro acudiría, uno no desdeñaba a un concejal cuando busca parlamentar, ni siquiera un rey de Asgard podía permitirse eso.

–¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó Loki y esta vez no era retórico. Levantó un papel sujetándolo con gesto duro, cómo si Ari tuviera la culpa de lo que estaba viendo y que claramente encontraba deleznable. El secretario al principio empequeñecía ante las salidas severas de Loki pero ya se había acostumbrado, encontró que si le respondía de manera tranquila y flemática Loki lo escuchaba y dirigía su encono contra los verdaderos responsables.

–El informe del arquitecto Harik acerca de los avances de la expansión de la ciudad –Ari entendió que Loki encontraba insultante el largo del informe.

–Esto es casi un chismorreo cortesano, no un informe, es más, estoy seguro de que si le pido a las damas un reporte de su guardarropa me darían más información que la que aquí veo escrita. ¿Qué crees que se propone con estas escuetas líneas? ¿Dejarme en claro que no soy lo suficientemente capaz de entender su trabajo? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo le pedí que me indicara cómo iban los avances de la ciudad?

–Dos semanas, mi señor.

–Es más que suficiente, ¿no crees? –Loki no esperaba respuesta, estaba cavilando lo que debía hacer respecto al hijo de Harma cuando un paje entró y anunció al concejal Ragnheidur.

Loki miró a Ari el cual negó. No, el gobernador de Gundersheim no le había dicho que deseara verse con su señor. A la hora de ocupar el tiempo de Loki o de Thor, Ragnheidur se tomaba más libertades que la misma Frigga.

–Alteza –lo saludó entrando de manera regia en su despacho, hizo una reverencia corta y ocupó el asiento frente al escritorio de Loki. El hechicero le dio una sola mirada a Ari y su secretario les sirvió vino de inmediato. El concejal lo probó y después sacó, casi de la nada, un grueso libro de aspecto antiguo que depositó sobre el escritorio.

–Este es el compendio de los tratados que Bor y Eyrikur firmaron en su momento. Siguen vigentes y rigen la diplomacia entre Asgard y Svartálfheim. –Explicó Ragnheidur, abrió por la mitad el volumen, aterrizando en una hoja señalada con anticipación. –Aquí se narra el juramento por el cual los aesir se comprometieron a proscribir a los elfos oscuros en su reino. –Loki se quedó estático, supo de inmediato de que iba el asunto.

Él había aprobado la permanencia de los elfos oscuros en Asgard y también les había dado trabajo bajo las órdenes de Harik. Lo había hecho todo a través de Ari, no los había visto.

–Si se debe a la flota que está en la ciudad ahora mismo, consideré apropiado hacer una excepción, son una cuadrilla pequeña conformada por un solo drakar, no tienen armas y me parece que son más que manejables. No consideré que estuviera trastocando acuerdos con los elfos de luz, el mismísimo Odín igual les autorizó en su momento ingresar al reino durante las festividades –como Høstblót, Midsummer y Yule.

Ragnheidur lo miró con interés. Loki no tenía problemas en ser instruido por Ragnheidur y a veces Thor y él bromeaban respecto al tono catedrático que al concejal le daba por usar cuando quería explicarles algo, Loki estuvo seguro de que estaba a punto de decirle por qué Odín los había dejado entrar en esas fechas pero no se acomodó para una larga charla.

–¿El rey Thor aprobó tal disposición? –Loki ni siquiera se lo había mencionado.

–Por supuesto que sí –dijo con énfasis. –Además de eso, los svartá no han manifestado ninguna objeción al respecto, seguramente ya saben lo que pasa, para eso tienen a su embajador aquí. Si Eyvindur manifestara incomodidad yo procederé de inmediato en consecuencia –aseguró.

–De cualquier forma, sería prudente que aprendiera lo que se dice en este libro acerca del tema, le dejaré otro ejemplar al rey Thor. No quisiéramos ofender a un reino con el que tenemos tan buenos términos. –Loki asintió dócilmente.

–Así lo haré. Ahora que las relaciones entre los reinos son tan pacificas no seré yo quien inicie hostilidades –le dijo con tono suave complaciendo a Ragnheidur.

.

Loki acudió a la arena de entrenamiento, dónde sabía que encontraría a Thor practicando. Cuando llegó se detuvo al borde y pensó que quizás debería fijarse más a menudo en lo que su esposo hacía en ese lugar. Había un grupo de damas apostadas ahí, observando a los contendientes, señalándolos de tanto en tanto, sonriéndoles, saludándolos; y en resumen desplegando sobre ellos todos sus encantos. Thor iba con el torso desnudo, sus músculos perfectamente torneados se marcaban a cada movimiento que hacia sacándole suspiros a más de una. Y encima de todo estaba practicando nada más y nada menos que con Sif y un grupo de mujeres que estaban de muy buen ver. Debían ser sus guerreras, una compañía a la que puso por nombre, skjaldmö.

–Por la barba de Odín y su ojo bueno… –musitó Loki. Ya sabía que Sif había puesto manos a la obra en el asunto de incluir mujeres en el ejército; viendo lo aguerridas que eran las féminas en Asgard, Loki pensó que era una excelente medida, pero no sabía que Thor se ocupaba de entrenarlas y se preguntó si su interés sería sólo ayudar a Sif o también disfrutar de la compañía de doncellas guerreras.

El dios del trueno estaba dictando órdenes, las jóvenes, un centenar, se formaron velozmente en parejas y se pusieron a practicar con espadas. Thor iba entre ellas corrigiendo posturas y explicándoles cosas, se veía a gusto. Sif hacía lo propio aunque ella se veía mucho más severa con sus pupilas.

–Las nornas guarden al rey de Asgard –dijo una de las damas al pie de la arena cuando Thor se inclinó a levantar a una de sus guerreras que acababa de ser derribada. –Y su bien formado físico –añadió mirándole el trasero al dios del trueno.

–Deberíamos unirnos a las skjaldmö.

Hubo risas entre ellas y la primera que había hablado volteó y reparó en Loki. El hechicero la vio sonrojarse hasta la raíz de sus cabellos. Era Héroïque.

–Su alteza Loki –dijo a modo de saludo pero también anunciando su presencia para las otras.

–Buen día damas –las saludó Loki. –¿Decidieron honrar este recinto con su hermosa presencia?

Respondieron con monosilabismos, le hicieron reverencias y se desbandaron. La práctica llegaba a su fin. Thor salió de la arena de entrenamiento empapado en sudor y cubierto de polvo, Sif lo seguía en condiciones similares pero cuando se miraron ambos se sonrieron espontáneamente. El grupo de skjaldmö se despidió de ambos.

–Creo que necesitamos más instructores de calidad –dijo Thor a su amiga.

–¿Cómo Volstagg?

–Y Hogun –añadió Thor. Fandral ya andaba por ahí pero el grupo no estaba completo sin el león de Asgard y el sombrío guerrero. –Creo que voy a convocarlos de vuelta.

Con la caída de Ausmünd, las noticias provenientes de Alfheim y Nornheim eran todas de paz y calma. Sif sonrió ante la perspectiva.

–¿Notaste que tus admiradoras se fueron casi corriendo hoy? Ninguna acudió a ofrecerte su pañuelo para que enjugues tu frente.

–No me percaté de ello –dijo el rubio.

–Pues yo sí y ya sé el porqué. Aquí viene Loki –dijo la guerrera mirando por encima del hombro de Thor. El dios del trueno se giró hacia su consorte. El hechicero saludó a Sif quien se alejó de ambos para acudir a asearse.

–Viniste a verme entrenar, que cortés de tu parte –le dijo Thor plantándole un beso breve.

–¿Has visto a Ragnheidur? –lo abordó Loki sin más.

–¿Esperabas encontrarlo aquí? No sabía que se escaquea de las practicas –repuso Thor. Loki lo miró mal.

–Es que es capaz de venir a por ti aunque estés en pleno combate. ¿Lo has visto o no?

–No –dijo el dios del trueno.

–Perfecto, quiero que sepas que contraté una pequeña flota de elfos oscuros para laborar en la expansión de la ciudad, cuando Ragnheidur te pregunte por el tema, dile que yo te puse al tanto y que estuviste de acuerdo. –El hechicero ya se iba pero Thor lo alcanzó de una muñeca.

–Espera, ¿qué?

–¿Tienes alguna objeción?

–No, pero… –Loki lo besó breve.

–Voy al sitio de construcción, mi arquitecto se niega a poner en papel lo que está haciendo pero no podrá evitar que vea su labor con mis propios ojos. Te contaré todo después. Por cierto, haz el favor de entrenar con más ropa encima.

Thor se echó encima una túnica, lo miró alejarse con una sonrisa la cual se le disolvió cuando sintió que Hugin se activó. Thor se quedó quieto escuchando el mensaje que Heimdall le daba, era acerca de Jötunheim.

.

En las afueras de la ciudad había un ejército de operarios. La primera fase de la monumental obra consistía en talar el bosque que rodeaba el linde noreste y aplanar el terreno. Harik tenía bajo su mando mil aesir, seis mil quinientos alfh, que se mostraron agradecidos por el trabajo, y cuarenta elfos oscuros, aún más agradecidos. Ari y Loki entraron cabalgando entre tierra removida, piedra de cantera, adoquines y otros materiales dispuestos en grandes pilas, y con gente yendo y viniendo como hormigas entre un estruendo infernal.

Perdidos entre los alfh y los ases, los elfos oscuros trabajaban como si fueran un solo hombre.

–Escoria espacial –los llamó el capataz, –Harik ordenó echar abajo cincuenta robles más –les dijo.

Ninguno se mostró ofendido por el modo de abordarlos. Llevaban todo el día dedicados a talar aquellos hermosos árboles. Tulk, el elfo de rostro surcado de profundas arrugas y estricta mirada se separó de su grupo para dirigirlos. Los hizo formar cinco de fondo y empezó a gritar órdenes por encima del estruendo de los demás trabajadores. Como si estuvieran danzando levantaron las manos todos a un tiempo hacia el roble en su camino, se quedaron quietos haciendo vibrar el aire a su alrededor al expandir su seidh. Con otro movimiento fluido arrancaron el árbol y lo dirigieron a un costado. Avanzaron un par de pasos y volvieron a empezar.

Svadilfari estaba entre ellos. Aunque era el capitán de la flota siempre dejaba que fuera Tulk quien diera las órdenes en su lugar. Iban a por el décimo árbol cuando hasta sus oídos llegaron una serie de murmuraciones.

–Perros sarnosos, ¡alto! –Gritó la voz del capataz. –El rey de Asgard está aquí.

No sólo los elfos dejaron de lado lo que hacían, sino todos los demás también. Se hizo un silencio casi sagrado y todos saludaron con una reverencia.

Svadilfari ya lo había visto antes. Durante el festival de Høstblót había podido contemplarlo de lejos, lo había visto de pie junto al dios del trueno sosteniendo entre sus brazos un infante. Uno que decían que había engendrado como si fuera una mujer. Svadilfari no sabía si dar crédito a ello o no pero cuando lo contempló sintió que la añoranza hendía su ser. Y ahora estaba ahí, a pocos metros de él, acompañado por Ari únicamente, sin ninguna escolta adicional. Del adolescente de exótica piel y hermosa cabellera que conoció, ya no quedaba nada. Loki era ya un hombre con un destino bien trazado, un poderoso aesir, un rey inalcanzable. Aun así cuando lo vio andar entre el vulgo, dirigiéndose rumbo al pabellón desde el cual Harik dirigía la obra, no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada y después, sus pies parecieron cobrar vida por sí mismos y anduvo en su dirección.

Era su oportunidad de reencontrarse.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	7. Capítulo VI

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO VI

* * *

><p><strong>Breves notas de la autora y coautora:<strong>

Créditos financieros a los mismos de siempre (y re–hartos conocidos). Gracias a las personas que han seguido esta historia, le han dado follow o simplemente la han leído, y muchísimas más gracias a quienes nos han dejado sus comentarios acerca de la misma. Siempre nos ayudan a mejorar y siempre los tomamos en cuenta. ¡Gracias! :3

Pues no hay mucho que decir acerca del capítulo que no se estén imaginando por cómo termino el anterior (muajaja) así que sólo nos queda comentar que a Svadilfari lo imaginamos como una versión de Ben Barnes afeitado. Sin más que decirles, nos vemos el próximo sábado.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **AU.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo VI:

–¿Qué tal está yendo la construcción? –Le preguntó Thor luego de que dieran las buenas noches a su hijo. Estaban cenando a solas, por cortesía de Ari.

–Harik es un haragán, intentó ocultármelo pero está demorado, ya puse a Ari a averiguar porqué –dijo Loki bebiendo vino. –¿Qué hay contigo?

–Llegaron nuevas –señaló a Hugin prendido de la fíbula donde usualmente sostenía su capa. –Hay problemas en Jötunheim. –Loki esperaba que después de eso dijera: "parto a la guerra mañana mismo". Porque normalmente así era como el dios del trueno terminaba la frase "hay problemas". Pero en cambio le soltó despacio –Hildetand vendrá la próxima semana.

Loki no dijo nada, apenas pestañeó. Usualmente se contaban ese tipo de cosas. Thor lo tenía al tanto de su política exterior y Loki le relataba acerca de los asuntos de la ciudad. El dios del engaño se mostraba curioso con lo que acontecía en otros reinos pero esta vez no hizo ninguna pregunta. En cambio siguió comiendo como si Thor no hubiera dicho nada. El rubio bebió un poco de vino y continuó como si Loki hubiera preguntado "¿a qué se debe la visita de mi hermano?".

–Cómo ya sabes, el reino de hielo está sometido a Asgard por un vasallaje. Hildetand firmó los términos del mismo al finalizar la guerra. –Loki dominaba el contenido de los acuerdos diplomáticos estipulados por Vanaheim, Alfheim, Nornheim y Svartalfheim. –A saber hay tres cosas que prometió, ¿me estás escuchando?

–Sí –repuso Loki. –Me estás instruyendo acerca de Jötunheim. Continúa. –Le dijo Loki con la misma actitud que usaba en las sesiones del concejo. Thor sintió la pulla.

–Uno –Thor procedió a enumerar –que no comerciarían con ningún otro reino que no fuera Asgard.

–Eso se llama cerco económico Thor –el rubio se sentía como si estuviera cenando con su padre o con Ragnheidur y no con su esposo.

–Dos –siguió sin dejarse apabullar –tienen prohibido rehacer su ejército. –Esperó por si Loki tenía un término para eso. –Y tres, nos pagan un vasallaje anual, el castellano encargado de recolectarlo es Fandral, por cierto. –El hechicero asintió. Siguió sin preguntar "¿y entonces cual es el problema?", pero Thor hizo como que había escuchado la pregunta. –Entonces… –Loki empezaba a ponerlo nervioso, el dios del trueno nunca había notado que Loki era capaz de poner el mismo gesto entre impaciente y severo que ponía Odín cuando lo estabas aburriendo con cosas que él ya sabía, que no eran relevantes o que Thor tendría que resolver solo. –Deja de hacer eso –dijo Thor y le puso un dedo en el ceño a Loki alisándoselo. –No importa lo que hagas vas a escuchar el problema, ¿estamos?

–¿Y si te enseño un poco de piel? ¿No te gustaría que hablásemos de política exterior en nuestra cama? –Cambió de táctica Loki. Thor puso gesto sorprendido, se mordió los labios y negó.

–Entonces, ¿por dónde iba? –Loki era un maestro de las evasivas cuando no quería hablar de algo. –Claro, Hildetand –su consorte le había visto el punto débil y ahora se relamía los labios casi obscenamente luego de beber vino. –Heimdall ha visto elfos oscuros y enanos entrando en el reino, con lo que rompe la primer disposición; también ha visto guerreros uniéndose lo cual rompe la segunda y no pagaron el vasallaje de este año, dijeron algo acerca de que sin el cofre el reino parece querer devorarlos. Y cómo verás los jötun se han pasado nuestro tratado por los… ¡Deja de hacer eso! –El hechicero se había puesto a chuparse los labios despacio y sin dejar de mirar a Thor con su mejor gesto de querer hacer algo malo.

–Si me sigues hablando de Hildetand arruinarás mi ánimo y no creo tener ganas de yacer contigo después de eso. Así que escoge que es lo que prefieres.

–Esto es importante.

–¿Más que follar conmigo? –Thor puso un gesto desconcertado que halagó sobremanera a Loki el cual soltó una carcajada. –Eres increíblemente divertido, nunca me canso de provocarte. Sea pues, queremos ser buenos reyes. Termina de narrarme el problema. Entonces, Hildetand ha incumplido cada aspecto del tratado…

–Eso era todo lo que quería decirte. –Loki volvió a carcajearse y Thor empezó a sentirse francamente ofendido. –¿Cómo lo arreglamos?

–Ve a Jötunheim, lleva a los ulfhednar y liquida a sus guerreros, decomisa las riquezas que posea y amenaza a los enanos, a los elfos oscuros no creo que puedas amedrentarlos. O sea haz lo que mejor sabes hacer.

–Hildetand dijo que vendría a vernos porque quiere resolver esto de forma pacífica y creo que vale la pena escucharlo antes de pasar a la acción, mi padre me dijo una vez que no le gustaba llegar a las manos por el mero gusto de hacerlo.

–Sí ya decidiste el curso de acción no entiendo para qué…

–Es tu reino del que hablamos, tu hermano enfatizó en que quería que estuvieras en la reunión. –Loki entrecerró los ojos cavilando algo.

–¿Así que Hildetand me necesita? –Thor distinguió rencor en su voz. –Mi hermano es el rey, si es un incompetente incapaz de sobreponerse y restaurar Jötunheim… No puedo hacer nada al respecto. Laufey lo eligió a él, sus súbditos deberán atestiguar la sabiduría en tal decisión.

–Loki… –Thor lo tomó del cuello con una mano. –Están sufriendo y no todos compartían la locura de tu padre, no merecen ser abandonados a su suerte.

–Pues que afortunados de contar contigo para velar por su bienestar. –Thor no esperaba esa salida.

–¿No quieres hablar con Hildetand? ¿No hay nada que te interese del reino de hielo? –Loki negó. – Ahora que lo recuerdo mi padre hizo decomisar la biblioteca de Feigefossen. –Hubo un destello de emoción en los ojos de su consorte. –¿No te gustaría anexarla a tu colección?

–No voy a ayudar a mi hermano ni aunque me sobornes con libros. Arréglatelas tú solo con él. Además no me interesan un montón de libros cuneiformes de seres retrogradas. –No había mentido cuando dijo que el tema arruinaría su humor. Thor suspiró y Loki supo que había ganado. Si Odín fuera el que le ordenase involucrarse en el problema, el ojiverde no habría tenido otra opción que obedecer pero Thor iba a permitirle salirse con la suya. Se levantó para irse pero puso sus manos en los hombros del dios del trueno. –Lo que decidas hacer estará bien para mí –se inclinó para añadir en voz queda –ven pronto a nuestro lecho. –Zanjó el asunto.

.

–Eres un bastardo infeliz –le escupió Harik. Tulk no retrocedió aunque el tono que usó en su contra habría bastado para pelar la pintura de una pared. –Toma a tus acólitos infernales y lárguense. Están despedidos.

–Como tú digas –repuso con tranquilidad y se marchó. El gran arquitecto aesir había descubierto que en vez talar las secuoyas que él ordenó derribar, las habían trasplantado usando su seidh. Tal desobediencia no le pareció y menos viniendo de seres inferiores a su alto abolengo.

–¿Alguna otra brillante idea? –Le preguntó Tulk a Svadilfari que lo había oído todo. En efecto, la negativa de hacer leña tan magníficos árboles había sido suya, y a pesar de lo que aparentaban, él comandaba a los elfos y se hizo lo que dijo.

–Ya veré el modo de arreglarlo.

Svadilfari acudió a la posada donde ahora vivían. Al llegar la dueña le dio la bienvenida con un gesto cortés. Era amable aunque parecía recelar. Como si estuviera esperando que desvalijaran su posada en cualquier momento o que se escaparan sin pagarle las cuentas. Desventajas de ser elfo oscuro. Su raza tenía una reputación como timadores, piratas, mercenarios, falsificadores, rapiñeros, asesinos a sueldo, prostitutas, apostadores y traficantes. Nada que facilitara la convivencia con otros pueblos. Aunque había excepciones. Su padre había sido la más marcada de todas. Dedicándose al arte y llevando una vida de disciplina y trabajo duro. Svadilfari trataba de emular sus principios. En su flota, igual que en la que había sido de Hrimthurs, estaba prohibido robar, estafar, prostituirse y apostar. Exigía la más absoluta disciplina y disposición para partirse el lomo de sol a sol al servicio de señores que usualmente los menospreciaban.

Era eso o tirarse a la disoluta vida que cada siglo los acercaba a la extinción. Se dirigió a su habitación. Al entrar encontró a su madre ahí, sentada junto a la ventana, envuelta en varias mantas. Procuró no hacer ningún ruido pero igualmente ella abrió los ojos, en realidad no estaba dormida, tan sólo aletargada como le pasaba frecuentemente.

–¿Qué pasa hijo?

–Vine por dinero –él siempre le contaba la verdad. –Debo ir a Valaskialf y me temo que tendré que comprar a algún siervo para conseguir hacer llegar un mensaje. –La verdad a medias pues omitió la parte en que los habían despedido.

–¿A Loki? –Svadilfari negó. Aún no había cruzado ni una palabra con su viejo amigo. El día que lo viera en la construcción Tulk le había cerrado el paso obligándolo a volver a sus cabales. En su actual posición no podía simplemente abordarlo. Se había enterado de labios del mismísimo Harik de que el gobernador al que servían era Loki; y había llegado a la inevitable conclusión de que a su pequeño jötun no le interesaba verlo.

–No. Voy en pos de un muchacho llamado Ari. –Bjarni se levantó y se perdió de vista un momento. Svadilfari juntó varios sous en una bolsa y entonces tuvo una idea. Rebuscó entre sus papeles y sacó un montón de bocetos en blanco y negro. Dio con uno que le parecía el mejor de todos los que había hecho y lo enrolló con cuidado.

Bjarni volvió llevando en las manos una casaca de piel café oscuro de la cual asomaban las mangas y el cuello de una camisa azul marino.

–En ese caso quítate la ropa de trabajo. –Svadilfari iba vestido de negro, cubierto de una pátina de mugre propia de cualquier constructor. –Te tengo algo para que marches a la ciudad. Lo cosí para ti. –Svadilfari se fijó bien en aquellas prendas.

–¿Eso está hecho con el abrigo de piel qué te compré en Alfheim? –Inquirió. Había racionado la comida de la flota para permitirse el gasto.

–Lo era, sí –dijo ella. –Así como este era el vestido que le compraste a Aryante –añadió señalando las mangas. –No podría permitir que te presentaras ante la nobleza aesir ataviado como un pordiosero. Ya sabes que a menudo se dejan deslumbrar más por el aspecto de la persona que por su talento; sería absurdo que perdieras una oportunidad de verdaderamente ser escuchado sólo porque tu indumentaria está desgastada.

Su madre tenía razón, aunque de verdad lamentaba que hubiera dado cuenta de esas prendas. Tomó la ropa y se fijó en que aquello era un amago de camisa, sólo las mangas y el cuello, no la prenda entera.

–¿Qué voy a hacer si me invitan a cenar y debo quitarme la casaca? –Le inquirió esbozando una sonrisa.

–Nadie en su sano juicio te invitaría a cenar –le respondió su madre.

Se despidió de ella y salió ataviado de esa manera. En las calles hacía frío, la piel de la casaca lo defendía bastante bien, aunque llegó a Valaskialf con las manos heladas. Iba armado de paciencia y de un saco de sous. En efecto tuvo que darle una tajada a un paje pero, le pareció un poco extraño, Ari apareció en cuestión de minutos.

–Ven conmigo –le dijo.

Lo condujo a un recinto algo pequeño pero amueblado con cómodos sillones. Una chimenea entibiaba el lugar.

–Mi señor no se encuentra así que tengo tiempo para escucharte. –Dijo Ari sirviéndose una copa de vino. –Este es mi propio despacho. –Svadilfari estuvo seguro de que si así era el despacho del secretario seguramente el de Loki estaría recubierto de oro. –¿Por qué no estás trabajando?

–Tú sabes que Harik nos aceptó de mala gana bajo su mando –empezó Svadilfari. –Nos ordenó talar unas secuoyas de muy buena cepa. Unos árboles realmente hermosos, de más de veinte pies de alto y del ancho de un pequeño drakar. Uno de los ases dijo que esos árboles habían estado aquí desde que el rey Odín era un niño. Creo que debemos conservarlas pues podemos emplearlas para los jardines y además en la ciudad hay varias de ellas plantadas con lo que la nueva parte armonizará con la vieja. ¿Te he perdido?

–Aún no. ¿Dónde quedaron?

–Pues, las hice trasladar usando nuestro seidh. No hice leña ninguna. No las necesitamos, tenemos robles de sobra. A menos que nuestro arquitecto en jefe quiera hacer las calles de madera, tenemos aprovisionamiento de sobra. –Ari asintió con gravedad. –Hoy, cuando acudió a la obra y notó lo que hicimos nos despidió. He venido para tomarme el atrevimiento de preguntarte si hay alguna otra labor donde pudiéramos ser útiles.

El secretario se quedó callado.

–¿Cuándo hicieron eso? –Preguntó en lugar de responder a la petición del elfo.

–Ayer y anteayer.

–Y dices que no lo notó hasta hoy. ¿Por qué? –Ari sabía que la obra era bastante amplia y que era difícil que Harik estuviera en todo, pero un grupo de elfos oscuros trasplantando secuoyas gigantes definitivamente no podía ser pasado por alto.

–Porque… no acude del diario a la construcción. –Ari le hizo un ademán de seguir hablando. –La primer parte de la obra consiste en aplanar el terreno y levantar la infraestructura básica de una ciudad, sistema hidráulico, drenajes, pavimentación, todo eso requiere mucho trabajo duro y habilidades de ingeniero. Para un arquitecto con la sensibilidad artística de Harik –Svadilfari procuró no destilar sarcasmo en su última frase –tal labor debe resultar tediosa y aburrida, indigna de él. Por ello deja órdenes y acude apenas una o dos veces por semana.

A Ari le quedó bien claro que Svadilfari detestaba a Harik y algo le decía que el sentimiento era mutuo.

–Veré que puedo hacer por ustedes –le aseguró Ari. –Será mejor que te vayas, mi señor no debe tardar en volver.

–Ari, ¿te ves seguido con el príncipe Loki? –Inquirió el elfo cuando ya se iba.

–El rey Loki –lo corrigió Ari. –¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

–Me preguntaba si te ves capaz de hacerle llegar un mensaje de mi parte. –Ari asintió y Svadilfari sacó un pergamino enrollado con cuidado. Al ponerlo en manos de Ari, el secretario le notó cierto nerviosismo. –Ari, ¿estoy siendo ingrato contigo? –Añadió Svadilfari frotando el pulgar y el índice mientras hablaba.

Ari entendió de qué iba, la gente le ofrecía sobornos de dos a tres veces al día debido a la posición que ocupaba.

–Te aseguro que con tus palabras es más que suficiente. Ahora vete –Svadilfari se despidió y abandonó el recinto.

Conforme se dirigía a las afueras del castillo, Svadilfari no pudo evitar mirar en derredor. Pero no se fijó en las altas columnas bellamente talladas, ni en los arcos labrados, las fuentes o la opulenta decoración de Valaskialf. El palacio era un tesoro en sí mismo, pero aquel que él deseaba contemplar no se puso a su vista.

Ari entró en el despacho. Loki estaba ahí leyendo algo de escritura cuneiforme. El secretario a veces se preguntaba cuántos idiomas dominaba su rey.

–¿Qué te dijo? –Inquirió Loki.

–Me explicó por qué Harik está atrasado en su trabajo –habló Ari. Le repitió palabra por palabra el relato del elfo, el incidente de las secuoyas, el despido de los elfos oscuros y la poca motivación del arquitecto aesir para esa primera fase de su labor.

Loki negó.

–Siempre le han gustado los árboles y los jardines. Se mofa de la "sensibilidad artística" de Harik, pero va y compromete el trabajo de su flota porque seguro no tuvo nervio para destruir árboles tan hermosos y cargados de historia. –Ari tuvo la certeza entonces, de que su rey y el elfo se conocían.

–También le dejó un mensaje –se lo tendió a Loki quien lo tomó y lo desenrolló. Ari no pudo ver el contenido pero notó que su rey se turbaba.

.

Thor le había pedido a Valdis que no escatimara el vino ni la comida. Se encontró a si mismo sumamente feliz por la perspectiva de ver reunidos a sus amigos. Volstagg y Hogun volvían a la corte. Mandó avisar a Margrét, la esposa de Volstagg y a Sif. Se dirigía al salón de banquetes cuando Radha lo interceptó.

–Su alteza Frigga pregunta por usted –le dijo el visir. Le indicó que la reina madre se encontraba en las casas de curación y Thor se encaminó hacia allá.

Cuando lo condujeron hasta ella, la encontró con el semblante preocupado, el llanto de Nari inundando la estancia. Harma estaba ahí. A veces podía ser sumamente engreído pero Thor sabía que era el mejor sanador de Asgard, desde que Loki perdiera su magia curativa.

–¿Qué pasa madre? –Le preguntó acercándose.

–Nari –repuso Frigga. Thor reparó en su pequeña pupila la cual se debatía recostada sobre el lector de almas. Era claro que le disgustaba la revisión por parte del maestre, quien la manipulaba con firmeza. –Le pedí a Harma revisarla, no está ganando peso –Thor no entendió bien y su madre le explicó. –Eso es grave en un bebé pues aunque tiene una nodriza indica que no se está alimentando tan bien como debería.

–No puedo devolverla a Vanaheim –caviló Thor en voz alta. –Aunque lo hiciera no tiene familia que la espere de vuelta.

El aparato se apagó y Frigga se acercó para tomarla en brazos y consolarla. La pequeña aun ni siquiera caminaba y ya tenía una gran batalla por delante. Harma tomó la palabra.

–Altezas, mi recomendación es admitirla en estas casas de curación, la podemos monitorear constantemente y asegurar que reciba la cantidad de alimento necesaria para que recobre un ritmo de crecimiento normal. La encuentro muy adelgazada e irritable.

–Te agradezco tu diligencia –le dijo Frigga. El maestre se retiró aludiendo otros pacientes que atender.

–¿Qué opinas? ¿Se la cedemos a Harma? –Inquirió Thor notando el semblante no tan convencido de su madre.

–Quizás debamos consultar otra opinión. –Thor adivinó lo que su madre pensaba. –Tengo entendido que esperas la llegada de tus amigos, ve y yo me ocuparé de que Karnilla la revise.

–No. Juré hacerme cargo de ella, Volstagg está por ser padre y Hogun es muy responsable, los dos entenderán que los deje de lado un momento. –Frigga lo miró con orgullo.

.

Karnilla tenía un jardín en Asgard. Había conseguido que la mudaran de aposentos a unos que tuvieran tales facilidades. Como cabría esperarse de ella, no lo tenía poblado de flores de ornato sino de hierbas medicinales. Llevaba encima un abrigo que Loki le había regalado cuando la nombraron oficialmente sucesora al trono norn; era una prenda de pieles bastante ominosa pero ella la usaba mientras trabajaba con tierra. Se incorporó y se enjugó un rastro de sudor. Los einheriar la miraban y ella los saludó con la mano, le respondieron con reverencias. Negó para sí misma. Volvió a sus aposentos a darse un baño. Se encontró con Héroïque ahí.

–Buen día hermana –la saludó la joven con dulzura, iba ataviada con un vestido perlado.

–Te encuentro muy hermosa, ¿vas a una fiesta? –Últimamente no hablaban mucho y cuando lo hacían era porque Héroïque requería nuevas ropas, más dinero, o comentarle algún jugoso chisme de la corte o los últimos escarceos amorosos ocurridos en las fiestas, puras cosas que a la reina norn no le interesaban.

–A la bienvenida de Volstagg y Hogun, me dijeron que estás invitada pero imagino que no acudirás –Karnilla asintió dando por ciertas esas palabras. –Quisiera darte un consejo –dijo la menor de ellas. Karnilla se sentó en uno de sus sillones y prestó toda su atención. Estaba intrigada. La única persona que solía darle consejos llevaba muerta varios años. –Karnilla –dijo Héroïque sentándose a su lado y tomándole una mano. –Eres la reina de Nornheim y eso te garantiza que conseguirás un matrimonio ventajoso sin importar lo que suceda. Sin embargo, creo que deberías aprovechar tu estancia en la corte aesir para cultivar amistades adecuadas que más adelante puedan ayudarte. –Karnilla sonrió. –Y no conseguirás nada de eso comportándote de la extravagante manera en que lo haces.

–¿A qué extravagancias te refieres exactamente?

–Al jardín de plantas medicinales, ¿dentro de Valaskialf? Y luego, mira cómo vas vestida. Eso es armiño, el lodo nunca saldrá ni con hechizos. Además de que te la pasas haciendo toda tu brujería sin disimularlo ni un poco.

–No pienso dejar de comportarme de tal manera Héroïque. Y perdona que te lo diga, la perspectiva de cultivar amistades o asegurar un matrimonio no me motiva a cambiar en lo más mínimo.

–En la corte dicen que eres excéntrica y rara.

–No me importa.

–Pero a mí sí. Yo no soy como tú, yo tengo que granjearme una reputación y un destino; y lo que tú hagas me perjudica, ¿podrías pensar un poco en los demás? –La reina norn se puso de pie.

–¿Cuando dices "granjearte un destino" a qué te refieres? ¿Matrimonio? ¡Por Siofua! ¿Quieres que deje de lado mi vocación como hechicera para que tú atrapes un hombre? Si tal es tu sentir, entonces me abrirás los ojos y veré por fin que sobrestimé tu inteligencia y tu valía.

Héroïque se puso de pie también aunque era más baja que su prima.

–Sólo quiero recordarte que eres la reina norn, ¡compórtate como tal! –Una advertencia brilló en los ojos de Karnilla y Héroïque recobró la razón. –Lo lamento, no debí hablarte así. Lo siento mucho en verdad. Es sólo que me siento perdida y tú me ignoras todo el tiempo, no tengo con quien compartir mis anhelos; en verdad necesito de tu ayuda, por lo menos enfurécete con los que se mofan de ti y lánzales una maldición que los deje calvos.

–En verdad no me importa la maledicencia, ni el matrimonio, ni mi reputación como extraña. Pero me importas tú Héroïque. No maldeciré a nadie pero si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer por ti, pídelo.

–Habla con Loki, dile que debe forjarme un compromiso ventajoso. Dicen que es primo de los vanir, si no hubiera un buen aesir en puerta… –Karnilla levantó una mano.

–Me queda en claro que una sola cosa ocupa tu mente. Ya escuché suficiente. Lo que debes hacer es atenerte a tu propio consejo, cómo andes diciendo esto que ahora me refieres cuando estás en compañía de tus cortesanas amistades, te labrarás el título de ser la coqueta más fácil de Valaskialf. Eso sí arruinaría tus posibilidades y no el hecho de que yo trabaje entre hierbas ataviada con armiño.

Héroïque se quedó con la boca abierta.

–No entiendes nada, me apuesto a que nunca en tu vida, ni siquiera una vez te has enamorado. Vivirás marchita y frígida para siempre.

Tras decirle esos crueles reproches la más joven se dirigió a la puerta intempestivamente. Al abrirla se encontró a una de las doncellas que servían a ambas norn. Héroïque la pasó de largo mientras que la sierva le entregaba el mensaje de que la reina madre y el rey le pedían acudir.

.

La norn se plantó ante ellos y a Thor le pareció, a pesar de su aspecto, que era una anciana. Emanaba cierta sapiencia y un aire intelectual que inspiraban a obedecerla.

–Karnilla –Frigga acunaba a Nari en sus brazos. –Quisiéramos consultar tu opinión respecto a esta pequeña.

La bruja nunca negaba ayuda a quien se la pedía. Estaba en su naturaleza ser bondadosa con sus dones. Cuando Harma revisó a Nari preguntó su edad, le tomó el pulso, la pasó por el lector de almas, preguntó la frecuencia con que se alimentaba, la pesó y la midió. Karnilla en cambio pidió cargarla y la rodeó con el aura rojiza de su magia. Preguntó qué tan seguido lloraba y quien se hacía cargo de ella.

–La cuidamos Ásta y yo. Llora todos los días ante cualquier situación, cuando le cambian el pañal, cuando Ásta intenta ponerla a dormir y cuando la bañan, además de que despierta muchas veces inquieta. No duerme más de tres horas seguidas aun cuando se nota agotada.

Thor escuchó todas esas noticias con preocupación, no sabía que Nari estaba resultando tan difícil de cuidar. Se fijó mejor en su madre, tenía ojeras. Con Hërin las cosas habían transcurrido con calma.

–¿Demuestra apego hacia alguna persona? –Fue su siguiente pregunta.

–A mí me reconoce y mi presencia parece reconfortarla.

El diagnóstico de Harma había sido desnutrición. El de Karnilla fue:

–Está triste. Sabe que su madre ya no está y el abandono le hace todo esto.

–Bien, ¿cómo se puede curar? –Dijo Thor de inmediato.

–Quítenle a Ásta como cuidadora. Pienso que ella es excelente ocupándose de Hërin, pero cuidar dos infantes la ha superado. Los niños son seres fusiónales, sobre todo a la edad que Nari tiene y también debido a lo que acaba de sufrir. Ásta no puede sostener un vínculo así de demandante. Déjenle el cuidado exclusivo de Hërin. Igual creo que podemos hechizarla, crearle un lazo como el que tenía con su madre, cuando se sienta contenida y segura, ganará peso por sí misma. Necesita compañía constante y pasar mucho tiempo en brazos. Se le puede obligar a comer y a recuperarse pero eso sólo enmascarará el problema. Su delgadez es un síntoma no una enfermedad.

La reina madre le agradeció a Karnilla su intervención igual que hizo con Harma y se quedó a solas con Thor.

–¿Qué quieres hacer? –Le preguntó. El dios del trueno esperaba que ella tomara la decisión al respecto. En general él no solía entrometerse demasiado con la crianza de Hërin, las decisiones las tomaba Loki y encima sin consultarlo. Miró a la niña cuya vida había salvado y se dio cuenta de que lo más difícil no había sido decirle a Eyvindur y a los gemelos que él se haría cargo.

–No lo sé. Creo que ambos tienen puntos razonables aunque incompatibles. Si se la dejamos a Harma no permitirá que Karnilla la hechice.

–Ni que se le cargue todo el tiempo –apuntó Frigga.

–Pero si Karnilla está equivocada… ¿Quieres decidirlo tú? –Frigga negó.

–Para todo efecto Nari es como tu hija adoptiva Thor, no te negaré tomar las decisiones aunque si me pides consejo, te diré que me gusta más la solución propuesta por Karnilla.

–Soy de la misma opinión. Aunque ¿estará bien embrujar a un infante? Loki lo hizo el otro día, la puso a dormir con su magia.

–El hechizo del que ella habla es el mismo que Loki puso sobre Hërin –Thor hizo memoria, sí, su hijo igual estaba hechizado. Loki hacia trampa criando a su pequeño. –Me parece algo inocuo.

–Entonces probemos a la manera de la norn, si eso falla, se la encomendamos a Harma.

Frigga estuvo de acuerdo. Thor le acarició el cabello a Nari antes de marcharse sintiéndose mejor padre de lo que nunca se había sentido con su propio hijo.

.

Cuando entró en el salón de banquetes encontró a sus amigos acompañados de Margrét, la esposa de Volstagg, quien lucía una enorme barriga de embarazo. Por supuesto Sif y Loki igual estaban. Había algunos capitanes, hijos de nobles, el embajador vanir y algunas damas entre las cuales destacaban Amora, Lara, Threir, Héroïque, e increíblemente, Faida, la nueva tesorera del concejo. El grupo no era tan grande pero sin duda estaba animado.

Thor fue rumbo a sus dos amigos recién llegados.

–Los tres guerreros juntos de nuevo –decía Fandral brindando contento.

–Suenas tan animado, tus palabras son casi amorosas –lo picó Sif.

–Mis amigos, bienvenidos sean –les dijo Thor dándole varias palmadas en la espalda a Hogun. Volstagg de plano se puso de pie para abrazar a su rey.

–Loki nos está poniendo al día de lo que se cuece en Asgard. –A saber exactamente qué cosas les habría dicho ya. Su consorte lo miró divertido.

Thor se sentó a su lado luego de saludar a sus amigos. Los siervos se acercaron con más vino y comida. Había costillas de cerdo, cordero en salsa de cebolla y cerveza, manzanas al horno, trucha con almendras crujientes, helado de leche con miel. Todos los platillos estaban suculentos y hubo varias felicitaciones para la jefa de las cocinas.

Sif le preguntó a Volstagg si ya sabía si su primogénito sería varón o en cambio Margrét esperaba una niña. El león de Asgard les explicó que habían preferido no saberlo.

–Queremos que nos sorprenda –dijo Margrét.

–Karnilla puede adivinar ese tipo de cosas con facilidad –comentó Loki de pasada. Eso hizo que Thor mirara en derredor. La reina norn no había acudido al festejo a pesar de que la había hecho invitar junto con Héroïque.

–El maestre Harma igual puede verlo en el lector de almas –apuntó Margrét. –Pero en verdad preferimos aguardar hasta el final.

–Es bueno saber que Volstagg ha cultivado paciencia, cuando recién ingresamos al ejército no hubo un solo día en que no se lamentara de la incertidumbre de no conocer el menú del día hasta que llegaba a nuestros platos –habló Fandral. El pelirrojo lo miró mal y trató de hacerle señas de que se callara.

–Claro, casi lo había olvidado, siempre se quejaba de lo que nos servían –caviló Sif. Margrét parecía muy entretenida escuchando la anécdota. –"Este adefesio difícilmente cuenta como comida"– lo imitó la valkiria.

–Todo era idéntico –estalló Volstagg en su defensa –la carne de cerdo y la de venado eran iguales.

–Porque eran tiras secas –explicó Hogun.

–Y las sopas que nos servían…

–Porque todas eran legumbres hervidas.

–"No están en un festejo" solía decirnos Hibald.

–"Que los mimen sus madres en sus hogares" –completó la frase Thor rememorando también. El grupo estalló en carcajadas.

Loki terminó su comida y se puso de pie.

–Que te diviertas, quedé de verme con Ragnheidur –le susurró a Thor. El rubio le apretó una mano antes de que se perdiera de vista.

.

La comida se convirtió en merienda y la merienda en cena que empezaba a perfilarse en borrachera maratónica. Margrét se había retirado temprano a descansar pero su voluminoso esposo se había quedado con sus amigos. Valdis se había ocupado de que les mandaran empanadas de corzo y más cerveza. Thor deambulaba por el salón conversando brevemente con los demás invitados.

–Alteza –lo abordó uno de los jóvenes nobles. Era Sveyn el embajador vanir. –Gracias por invitarme –le dijo aunque Thor no recordaba haberlo hecho.

–No hay de qué –igual andaban por ahí los hijos de Erwel y Harma.

El joven se dio por satisfecho y se alejó sólo un poco para ir a una mesa donde estaba una sola mujer. Thor dirigió su atención hacía ellos. La dama no era otra que Amora. Loki le había contado que la belleza de la rubia había sido causa de la caída de Finnur. Fue el error del concejal, de comprar una casa para la beldad, el que había servido de prueba definitiva de su fraude. Encima de todo, Amora había rechazado aquel regalo, tal propiedad nunca llegó a sus manos. Sveyn empezó halagando su belleza o eso supuso Thor por las sonrisas con las que Amora recibía sus palabras, decidió acercarse un poco más.

–La otra noche antes de acostarme, estuve pensando en ti –le decía el vanir.

–Que amable para con su esposa –replicó de inmediato Amora riéndose –espero que no le haya hecho la faena pensando también en mí. –El embajador se puso rojo, evidenciándose al instante. –No hablemos más, querido Sveyn, pues ambos hemos venido a pasar un rato agradable, y yo al menos no me siento a gusto –y sin esperar una réplica a su bien puesta ofensa, se puso en pie.

A pesar de su actitud, Thor notó que Sveyn la seguía con la mirada, con ojos anhelantes. Aguardó donde estaba, porque irremediablemente notó que Amora iba en su dirección, y no supo por qué tuvo la seguridad de qué iba a por él. No se equivocó.

Amora llevaba una copa en las manos, desbordaba insolente sensualidad, energía indomable e inclusive una exagerada autoestima. Comprendía porque Fandral la había tomado como amante.

–Lady Amora –la saludó cortés. La sonrisa bailó en labios de la beldad.

–Mi rey, tienes una corte variopinta y entretenida –él se recordó que Fandral la había conocido en Nornheim.

–¿En cuántas cortes has estado? –Destilaba un algo exótico que delataba a una trotamundos.

–Dejé la corte norn a petición de nuestro buen amigo Fandral, pero antes de ello estuve una temporada en Alfheim de donde me temo, fui invitada a retirarme, por decreto real –dijo lo último con una risita que dejaba en claro que encontraba halagadora tal deferencia.

–Una belleza como la tuya debe ser objeto de discordia.

–Si lo que a mi rey le preocupa es que yo sea una sembradora de conflictos puedo desmentir tales pensamientos. Mi belleza sólo sirve a un dueño y no tolero avances indeseables sobre mi misma. Me gusta elegir, más que ser elegida –Thor arqueó las cejas divertido por su descaro.

–En ese caso me permitiré preguntar, ¿a quién has elegido este día?

–A ti mi señor –muy a su pesar Thor se turbó. Amora soltó una risa cantarina. – ¿Acaso no puede una dama agasajar al amo de la casa con su simple compañía? Pero me gusta tu sonrojo, pues me agradan los hombres con sangre en las venas.

Thor soltó una carcajada. La insolencia de Amora era una delicia aun cuando la estuviera dirigiendo en su contra.

–Por algo rechazaste a Finnur –fue el turno de Amora de lucir algo afectada pero apenas fue un parpadeo. –Ven, en efecto me agasaja tu compañía, quiero escuchar tus historias de Nornheim seguro tienes muchas –le indicó su mesa.

Tal como él había vaticinado la mujer era agradable y muy diestra para hablar.

–… entonces le dije al secretario de Erwel que yo no era una mujer superflua e inútil como me pensaba, "soy una excelente ama de casa" le dije, "cuando termino con un hombre me llevo su casa por delante" –Thor volvió a reírse, Amora en verdad sabía divertirlo. –Después de eso no volví a saber de él ni de insinuaciones de su parte.

–Pareces hecha para causar problemas –ella bajó su copa sin beber y lo miró significativamente. Diciéndole que sí sin pronunciar la palabra.

.

.

Ari hizo que Svadilfari esperara en el despacho de su señor. Notó que el elfo iba vestido igual que la ocasión anterior en que se vieron. El rey llegó tarde, algo inusual en él. Llevaba en la mano el mensaje que Svadilfari le había hecho llegar previamente. Ari le notó cierto nerviosismo.

–Ari, tengo otro asunto así que dile que regrese otro día –le indicó, el secretario asintió sin cuestionarlo. –No, espera, es mejor saldar esto de una buena vez –se dijo.

Ari lo vio poner la mano en el pomo de la puerta un par de veces antes de decidirse, finalmente, a abrirla. Lo siguió como su escribano que era.

El elfo oscuro se puso de pie en el acto y saludó a su señor con una inclinación. Hizo ademán de avanzar hacia a Loki pero el hechicero lo fulminó con la mirada y el elfo retrocedió.

–Salve el rey de Asgard –dijo y se quedó en su sitio. La actitud titubeante de ambos se le hizo muy extraña al secretario. Sintió que estaba de sobra pero como Loki no dijo nada, no los dejó solos.

El rey se acomodó tras su escritorio y le indicó con un ademán a Svadilfari que tomara asiento. Ari se percató de que Loki escrutaba a su invitado como si lo estuviera analizando sin decir nada. El elfo no parecía incómodo en cambio parecía devolverle la mirada como si se estuvieran reconociendo.

–Te concedí permiso para permanecer en mi reino aun contra ciertas prohibiciones acordadas por Bor y Eyrikur –inició finalmente Loki con tono severo. –Después Ari me refiere que hiciste enfadar a mi arquitecto real y encima de todo te tomas la libertad de enviarme esto –puso el dichoso mensaje encima de su escritorio doblado a la mitad. Svadilfari miró el pergamino doblado y puso el dedo índice sobre él.

–¿Te molestó el retrato que te hice? –Inquirió Svadilfari. Ari notó que llevaba puesto un anillo de plata. Una de las esquinas del papel se encendió.

–No soy eso que dibujaste –dijo Loki pero a su vez puso su mano, la cual adquirió momentáneamente un tono azul, sobre el borde y lo apagó.

–Puedo corregirlo –repuso Svadilfari y volvió a mirar a Loki con atención. –Puedo cambiarle el tono de la piel y los ojos, puedo darle rasgos adultos, el cabello más corto por supuesto; e incluir los signos distintivos de tu rango. No pretendía ofenderte tan sólo mostrarte como en mis recuerdos.

–¿Qué pretendes? – dijo Loki casi impaciente.

–Necesito de tu ayuda. Intento emular a mi padre pero un arquitecto sin oficio no es tal. –Loki lo miró mal por un momento.

–Ari –lo llamó Loki. –Tráeme los planos de la muralla de Bor.

El secretario los dejó solos y Loki desdobló el retrato. Era él como en antaño. Con su forma jötun y su cabello suelto y largo cayéndole sobre la espalda.

–Perdóname si te molesta mi presencia –habló Svadilfari. –La fortuna te ha sonreído y a mí no, por ello recurro a nuestra amistad.

–¿Qué tienes para persuadirme además de recuerdos oxidados? –Svadilfari no se enfadó por el tono que Loki usó en su contra. Sabía ser paciente y más aún cuando se encontraba interesado; y nada le resultaba más atrayente en esos momentos que Loki. Definitivamente su apariencia estaba muy lejos de ser como la de sus recuerdos aunque conforme hablaban sentía que iba revelándose el carácter que él conocía, con la provocación, la astucia y la energía que habían podido conquistarlo en Jötunheim.

–La certeza de que tú también necesitas de mí. –Loki sonrió sardónicamente. –Y un pago por adelantado de nuestra futura amistad. He visto a tus arquitectos trabajando, conozco los planos de la ciudad y entiendo lo que persigues; tú ya conoces mis habilidades las cuales pongo a tu disposición en la certeza de que te serán útiles.

–Hrimthurs no te enseñó bien a negociar. Haz sido demasiado altanero, insultado a mis arquitectos y de paso haz ofrecido tu persona. No sé qué pensar.

–Estoy siendo sincero.

–¿Dónde está Hrimthurs? –Ari volvió a entrar llevando varios planos bajo el brazo. Loki se guardó su retrato.

–No lo sé –dijo Svadilfari.

El secretario puso los planos sobre el escritorio. Loki hizo un ademán con apenas un movimiento de la cabeza y el elfo los tomó y desenrolló uno.

–Es el muro exterior de la ciudad. Fue destruido durante la guerra contra Surtur hace eones. ¿Te interesa? A ver si aprendiste las lecciones de tu padre de cuando trabajó en Jötunheim. A menos que hayas estado demasiado distraído en esa ocasión. –Svadilfari miraba con intensidad los planos, parecía tan fascinado por ellos como cuando Loki se abstraía en un libro particularmente interesante. –Trabajarás con un arquitecto aesir –el elfo negó.

–Tus arquitectos apenas y toleran vernos. Será la misma historia que con Harik. –Loki se cruzó de brazos. –Podría dirigir esta obra.

Inclusive Ari encontró la propuesta desmesurada.

–Hay tres arquitectos trabajando en planos para mostrárselos alteza, incluyendo al mismísimo Harik, de esa manera usted podrá escoger al más calificado –habló el secretario.

–Solías confiar en mí –le dijo Svadilfari a Loki. –Estabas dispuesto inclusive a seguirme –Loki le lanzó una mirada que lo disuadió de seguir por ahí. –Confía otra vez.

–Tú no eres tu padre, ni siquiera sé que tan bueno seas construyendo sin él para dirigirte. Esto es sumamente importante. La remodelación de la ciudad ha generado algunos disgustos y no quiero añadirle al torrencial de quejas el hecho de que ponga a un elfo oscuro al mando. Espero puedas comprender mi postura. –Svadilfari miró a Loki y volvió a enrollar el plano. –Puedes trabajar bajo el mando de ases.

–O podría competir con ellos.

–Eres un necio.

–No más que tú.

–¿Igual me apostarás a que puedes terminar la obra en seis meses?

–La flota de mi padre era veinte veces la mía, no puedo ofrecer una cosa así, pero si me dejas te diseñaré algo que dejará a tus ases sorprendidos. Si logro tal cosa me pondrás al mando y si no, atenderé cualquier oficio que me destines así sea el más humilde.

–Cuidado con lo que pides, las cloacas de la ciudad igual requieren mantenimiento –lo desafió Loki.

Svadilfari sonrió sin amedrentarse, tan a gusto como si Loki le estuviera dedicando palabras de apoyo y halagos en lugar de amenazas.

–Prometieron tenerme los planos en tres días. ¿Podrás con tal fecha de entrega?

–¿Puedo llevarme estos? –Ari y Loki se miraron.

–Si los extraviaras, duplicaras o hurtaras…

–Loki –lo interrumpió Svadilfari. –¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? –Ari se preparó para llamar a la guardia.

–Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti. Toma los planos y regresa con algo que deslumbre a los ases en tres días. Y pule tus maneras, te estás buscando unos azotes.

El elfo sonrió y abrió la boca para apuntar algo más pero se contuvo. En cambio le hizo una marcada reverencia a Loki.

–Perdona mi impertinencia mi señor y gracias.

.

Thor no le había vuelto a mencionar a su consorte la inminente visita del rey de los gigantes de hielo. Estaba seguro de que no se había olvidado de ello. Esperaba que se dignara a participar de la reunión. El día previo estuvo a punto de pedírselo varias veces pero Loki se las apañó para cambiar de tema en cada ocasión. Empezaba a enloquecerlo con su capacidad para ser esquivo. Finalmente la mañana del encuentro diplomático Thor se encontró yendo a buscarlo personalmente a su despacho sabiendo que el hechicero torcería la situación a su antojo y diría que no sin decir que no, si Thor enviaba a cualquier heraldo o a Radha a buscarlo.

–¿Dónde está Loki? –Inquirió Thor, sorprendido por el hecho de encontrarse a Ari trabajando a solas en el despacho de su consorte.

–Salió a la ciudad a visitar a sus arquitectos –le dijo el secretario. –Volverá por la tarde –informó.

Thor asintió dando por buenas aquellas palabras. No le extrañó que su esposo se hubiera escapado de encontrarse cara a cara con su hermano. El dios del trueno no era el más grande admirador del actual rey del reino de hielo. Aun así, Thor había dado instrucciones de que quería que se le recibiera, si no con festejos y algarabía, por lo menos con la diligencia que un invitado de tal calibre merecía. Loki había hecho costumbre que fuera Ertan quien recibiera a los huéspedes extranjeros y Thor encontró apropiado aquello. El joven ya había salido rumbo al Bifrost.

El dios del trueno se dirigió al salón de audiencias sin su escurridizo esposo. En el camino se topó con Harma. El gran maestre se mostró complacido por topárselo y Thor supo de inmediato que seguro querría algo.

–Su alteza, una palabra.

–Lamento defraudarte Harma, estoy camino a una reunión con el rey de Jötunheim.

–Tomará apenas unos instantes, permíteme escoltarte –el gran maestre se le pegó a Thor sin que pudiera evitarlo. –Quisiera que le llamaras la atención a Loki respecto al gran desatino que está cometiendo, errores de este calibre pasan a la posteridad y no creo que deseé ser recordado de esta manera. El muro exterior de la ciudad debe ser reconstruido por manos aesir.

–Lo lamento, pero no tengo idea de lo que hablas –repuso Thor. Harma se mostró contrariado.

–Pensé que ustedes dos se lo contaban todo, como se supone que son tan unidos –masculló en voz bien audible. –Le negó a mi hijo Harik, y a otros arquitectos talentosos dirigir la construcción de las murallas de la ciudad; y eso no es lo peor sino que se atrevió a instaurar en su lugar a un elfo oscuro. ¿Escuchaste bien? Nuestra hermosa ciudad dorada está en manos de un proscrito.

Thor tuvo que admitir que Loki había sido muy osado al tomar tal resolución. Hablaría con él pero en realidad no deseaba imponerle nada, después de todo como gobernador que era, Loki tenía potestad para nombrar o destituir a cualquiera de cualquier rango trabajando en la expansión de la ciudad. Llegaron ante las puertas del salón del trono donde Sif aguardaba por él. Harma se despidió de forma un tanto brusca.

–¿Problemas? –Inquirió su amiga.

–Siempre –repuso Thor. Los einheriar abrieron las puertas laterales del salón del trono y ambos enfilaron rumbo al sitial donde el rey presidía las reuniones. Sif estaba con él pues uno de los temas a tratar era la formación de un ejército jötun, y ella era su diosa de la guerra.

Hildetand arribó con un séquito de cuatro guardias de aspecto tan imponente como el suyo. Avanzaron por el salón del trono rumbo a Hliöskjálf a paso firme, se plantaron ante Thor y Sif, saludando a ambos con una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

–Saludos Hildetand –le dijo Thor; los dos se miraron como si se desearan lo peor pero fueron muy diplomáticos. Por primera vez, el rey de Asgard se percató de que Hildetand no se parecía en sus rasgos al difunto Laufey.

–Henos aquí, asumo que estás tan feliz como yo con este encuentro, vayamos al grano –habló el gigante pero buscaba con la mirada, sin duda a su hermano. Thor estuvo de acuerdo. Se levantó pues aunque el ceremonial le exigía recibir a dignatarios en el salón del trono, prefirió tratar asuntos en un salón anexo donde podrían estar más cómodos.

Sif se sentó a la diestra de Thor, Hildetand a su izquierda. La mesa en la que trabajaban era redonda y alta. Thor se acordó de la bebida originaria de Jötunheim que Loki había conseguido en el festival de Høstblót, mandó que les sirvieran cevenerio. Muy a su pesar Hildetand sonrió al verlo aunque no lo probó.

Se enfrascaron en una discusión que duró horas. Hildetand era como Thor en el sentido de que no daba rodeos ni excusas ante las resoluciones que tomaba. Sí, había permitido que sus guerreros volvieran a alistarse pero había sido una petición a la que consintió bajo la presión de su pueblo y al final del día debía gobernar para ellos y no sólo para los aesir. No, no tenía completo el pago que le habían requerido aunque llevaba dos terceras partes y sí, si había comercio entre enanos, elfos oscuros y jötun.

–Reclámale a Thyra, yo no los llamé a mi reino, ellos llegaron. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Encarcelar a mi pueblo por comerciar con ellos? A los elfos oscuros ya los echo a patadas pues. Ocuparé mis guerreros en ello. ¿Algo más?

–Si quieres reanudar rutas comerciales se puede establecer un tratado –propuso Sif. –Por lo menos con los enanos –Thor estaba de acuerdo. En el pasado su padre le había advertido de lo artera que podía resultar la reina Thyra. Entre menos asperezas tuvieran con ella que mejor.

–Pondré a ello a mi concejal en cuanto vuelva a mi hogar.

–¿Tienes un nuevo concejo? –Inquirió Thor, ese tipo de cosas debían ser reportadas.

–¿Algún problema? Es impensable que te pida permiso a cada paso que dé –lo retó Hildetand.

No se veía que fueran a ponerse de acuerdo pronto. Aquello les tomó todo el día pero al final acordaron que Hildetand limitaría el número de tropas, que enviaría el resto del pago y que redactaría un tratado dirigido a Thyra para regular el comercio con los enanos.

–Tenemos que hablar acerca del cofre de los antiguos inviernos –dijo Hildetand cuando ya casi habían consumido todo el día discutiendo. –¿Acudirá Loki? Esto sería más fácil de explicar con él aquí.

–No –respondió Thor. –Así que haz un esfuerzo y dínoslo a Sif y a mí.

Hildetand se mostró ofendido y francamente decepcionado.

–El cofre es el corazón del reino. Sin su magia nuestro mundo se ha visto trastocado. El clima está cambiando. El mar Öskjuvath se ha descongelado y Hérdubreid corre el mismo riesgo –les contó y en su mirada había auténtico pavor, que, tal como él había vaticinado, los aesir no entendieron. –También hay tormentas inclementes, que si bien no pueden matarnos de frío sí que pueden matarnos al privarnos de poder cazar o pescar. Y las luces de la aurora se han extinguido.

Thor maldijo por lo bajo a Loki. Lo que Hildetand decía sonaba a algo que él debía escuchar. Hildetand guardó silencio como si se apagara perdido en los recuerdos de las catástrofes que les acababa de enunciar. Thor intuyó que había mucho más. Quizás aún pudiera persuadir a Loki de ser un buen hijo, no de Laufey, sino de Jötunheim.

–Seguiremos mañana, aunque te apremie regresar a tu reino es mejor finiquitar asuntos así nos evitamos la molestia de una nueva visita –dijo Thor poniéndose de pie cuando la noche ya se cernía sobre el palacio.

–Sea –dijo Hildetand.

–Ordené que prepararan aposentos para alojarte a ti y a tu séquito, e igualmente te convido a cenar conmigo. –El gigante asintió.

–¿Cenará Loki con nosotros? –Inquirió. Thor desconocía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

–Veré que se le avise, en todo caso tendrás que conformarte con nosotros.

–No me importa cenar con Sif o cualquier otro de tus… –Hildetand se frenó a tiempo de soltar algún improperio –amigos. –Completó la frase con una sonrisa sarcástica,

–Sea –dijo Sif, a quien ningún jötun acobardaba.

Todos se pusieron de pie y Hildetand frenó a Thor de un brazo, le tomó una mano y depositó un objeto en ella, sorprendiendo a ambos ases con la brusquedad de su gesto; tanto que Sif por poco y desenvaina su espada. Se trataba de una gema, un ovalo tallado en hielo, aunque estaba frío al tacto no quemaba, y no daba señales de irse a derretir, seguramente estaba hechizado para ello. Tenía grabado un signo cuneiforme en el centro rodeado de otra inscripción que corría por la orilla, brillaba bajo la luz de las antorchas como si fuera un diamante.

–Es para mi sobrino, un leding, es tradición del reino obsequiarlos cuando nace un nuevo miembro de la familia, es para que lo proteja –Hildetand se encogió de hombros.

–¿Qué pone? –Preguntó Thor anticipándose a los miles de rodeos que Loki pondría antes de avenirse a traducirlo.

–La runa central dice "como el aire", la frase alrededor pone "Ymir sea conmigo" –dijo el gigante.

.

Thor presidió aquella cena, a su diestra estaba Hildetand y su guardia, a su izquierda sus amigos aesir: Volstagg, Sif, Hogun; y Fandral acompañado de Threir, la última había acudido para poder ver un gigante de hielo con sus propios ojos. Thor le pidió a Valdis que verificara si a Loki se le daba la gana unírseles. Excepto por el hecho de que despertó junto al hechicero, no se habían visto en todo el día.

Terminaron de comer entre comentarios mordaces de Hildetand y réplicas casi belicosas de Sif. Radha estaba a cargo de los siervos que los atendían. Aunque era el jefe de todos ellos, se ocupaba de llenar la copa de Thor personalmente. Le sirvió una vez más al dios del trueno, quien estaba por dar por terminada la reunión.

–¿Dónde está Loki? –Le inquirió a Radha, dado que se había escaqueado toda la reunión con el rey jötun, le mandaría a decir que se vieran donde su hijo.

–Envió un mensaje diciendo que cenaría fuera de palacio con Svadilfari –respondió el visir de los pajes.

–¿Con quién? –Inquirió Thor y el nombre encendió un recuerdo.

–Con uno de sus arquitectos, mi señor. –Radha se retiró sin ningún mensaje de parte de Thor para Loki. El rey levantó la mirada y se encontró con que Hildetand lo contemplaba con interés.

–¿Svadilfari está aquí en Asgard? –Dijo el gigante por fin. Thor se acababa de enterar, la segunda cosa que resultaba que Loki no le había dicho. –¿Y está con mi hermano?

–En efecto –no iba a decirle a Hildetand más de lo necesario.

–Nunca me gustó ese sujeto –dijo el gigante pero por lo que Thor sabía de él, a Hildetand no le agradaba un montón de gente, era una ventaja que no tuviera que viajar por los mundos, así se evitaba ampliar su lista de desagrados. –Loki es un auténtico hijo de mala cuna pero era mi hermano menor cuando ese elfo se enredó con él. –Thor estaba intrigado por lo que el jötun decía pero a la vez, le incomodaba el tono que estaba empleando.

–Loki me contó algo de eso –apuntó Thor que odiaba sentirse ajeno a la vida de su consorte. Hildetand desdeñó lo dicho con un gesto de la mano.

–Estuvo en mi reino durante una temporada junto con su padre y su gente –Thor ya conocía esa parte de la historia pero lo dejó que la relatara como le diera la gana. –Loki era un chiquillo con la cabeza repleta de ideas extrañas sembradas por su guardiana Skadi. Mi padre la escogió para educar a mi hermano a falta de su verdadera madre, le pareció adecuada porque ella era una bruja de hielo; y mi padre anticipó que Loki también lo sería. Cómo sea, Skadi le plantó la irracional y peregrina idea de que tal vez algún día podría ser considerado heredero al trono, la de quebraderos de cabeza que eso ocasionó. Tienes suerte de tener sólo un hijo y te aconsejo que sigas así –Thor arqueó las cejas. –Cuando Svadilfari llegó, Loki estaba atravesando una etapa de rebeldía. Mi padre tuvo a bien encomendármelo a mí, dejándome en claro que cualquier error que él cometiera me lo haría pagar y con creces. Creo que está mal dirigir mi ira contra el elfo, el culpable después de todo fue Loki –añadió Hildetand y se quedó callado.

El muy…

–Saco de estiércol –pensó Thor. Hildetand bebió un poco más, no estaba tomando vino, fiel a sus votos de no embriagarse. –¿Te refieres a lo de Riodhr? –Preguntó Thor por fin. Hildetand pareció muy sorprendido de que supiera esa historia.

–Sí, pero también… –Hildetand negó –desconozco que locura alentó a Loki a arrojarse hacia Svadilfari. Nunca lo había visto conducirse de tal manera. Lo asediaba en su trabajo, lo seguía como si fuera una mascota ávida de mimos. El elfo lo rechazaba, sin duda era sensato. Luego casi se mata mientras construía, Loki usó esa magia suya para salvarle el pellejo y ya con esa deuda, Svadilfari no logró sacárselo de encima. Al final por poco y huyen juntos, así que de nada, no me agradezcas el haberlo impedido.

–¿Dices que Loki lo asediaba? –Thor podía imaginarse aquello, Loki era tan diferente de los demás jötun que sin duda se habría sentido solo, y de pronto aparecieron los elfos, con quienes se sintió más allegado. En verdad no lo culpaba ni veía nada de malo en ello.

–No me gustaba la manera en que Loki lo miraba –completó Hildetand su relato. –No es que me preocupara que él fuera una doncella a punto de cometer un desliz, pero parecía devorarlo con los ojos y cómo además dormían juntos –en esa parte Thor mostró extrañeza. –¿No te lo dijo así? Eran pareja –y el gigante añadió por lo bajo –esos maricones enculados.

–En efecto no me lo dijo así, y para serte franco no creo que tu palabra sea de fiar.

–De nosotros dos, ¿quién te ha mentido y quién no?

–Igual trataste de matarme.

–Esto no es un duelo a muerte. Piensa lo que tu delicada sensibilidad asgardiana prefiera, gracias a Fimbulvert ese desgraciado ya no es más problema mío.

Thor apuró un poco más de vino, volteó a mirar a Sif y a Fandral, los cuales habían seguido la conversación. El rostro de la diosa denotaba que no creía ni una sola palabra dicha por Hildetand.

.

Loki llegó tarde a la habitación que compartía con Thor. Había pasado el día fuera de Valaskialf. Svadilfari le había entregado los planos a tiempo; Loki se los había mostrado a Harik sin decirle quien era el autor. El arquitecto aesir se mostró, como Svadilfari había prometido, sorprendido.

–Esto es imposible de construir –dijo.

Cumpliendo con la apuesta previa, Loki puso a Svadilfari a cargo. Los hombres con los que contaba eran insuficientes para el trabajo, en un rapto de inspiración Loki decidió contratar operarios alfh para ayudarlo en lugar de ases. Esperaba que no hubiera problemas. A Faida le había fascinado la idea. Le asignó a Svadilfari una tercera parte del salario que Harik cobraba; y a su flota y a los alfh, la mitad de lo que ganaban los ases; dijo que eso era un gran ahorro. Loki estaba preocupado. Había amenazado al elfo con arrojarlo del Bifrost como le fallara.

Para huir de su hermano había pedido su caballo esa mañana, dejó a Ari en su despacho para ocuparse de sus asuntos y se fue al sitio de construcción. En la expansión de la ciudad no encontró a Harik. Lo maldijo por lo bajo. Uno de los capataces se encargó de ponerlo al tanto. Después se pasó por varios edificios de la ciudad que estaban siendo remodelados, y en ello consumió su mañana. Seguía sin ganas de ponerse al alcance de Hildetand por lo que decidió pegarle una visita a Svadilfari en su propio proyecto.

La muralla de Bor estaba ubicada al norte de la ciudad, colindaba con la planicie de Ida. Según lo que Loki había leído sobre su historia, el ejército de Muspellheim había emergido de un portal abierto en dicha planicie y marchado sobre la ciudad. Cuando Loki desmontó delante de las ruinas pudo apreciar las marcas de fuego en las piedras ennegrecidas que aún se sostenían.

Los elfos oscuros estaban ahí, tomando medidas con extraños artefactos. Raspando las piedras extrayendo muestras y algunos habían comenzado a desmontar parte del muro con sus peculiares dones. Un anciano cuyo rostro parecía borrado por el sol y convertido en una máscara de severidad fue el primero en notar a Loki.

–Alteza –lo reconoció en el acto.

–¿Dónde está tu líder? –Le dijo. El anciano le hizo una reverencia y se perdió de vista.

–El rey ha venido –le dijo Tulk a Svadilfari. Su capitán se limitó a asentir y se incorporó de los planos que estaba trazando bajo un toldo improvisado. De las ropas que portara el día de su reencuentro no había ni sombra. Llevaba enfundada ropa negra, tan raída y desgastada que parecía a punto de deshacerse. Se sacudió las manos brevemente y se ajustó un anillo en la mano derecha, oscurecido por el polvo y el sudor. Salió al encuentro del rey con paso seguro. Se permitió embelesarse un momento con la figura de Loki en medio del prosaico caos que los rodeaba pero luego se tornó en un ser de serenidad pura. No pudo evitar, igualmente, dedicar una mirada de admiración al bellísimo caballo que Loki llevaba consigo.

–Salud a mi rey –le dijo. –¿En qué puedo servirte? –Le dijo acercándose a sujetar la brida.

–Vine a ver en qué andas metido. –Loki desmontó con un movimiento fluido. Dejó su caballo a la sombra de un árbol. El elfo oscuro le hizo un ademán que abarcaba parte del muro. Se puso a explicarle a Loki que había encargado material a Nidavelir, piedra de cantera, mármol, mortero, aleaciones de bronce y acero. Sus elfos estaban construyendo andamios para facilitarles la labor. De los alfh aun no había ni rastro.

–Estamos terminando de hacer cálculos para la distribución de las cargas. Los convocaré cuando empezamos a poner las zapatas de las columnas. –Svadilfari quería construirle un muro que pareciera tallado en una sola pieza, que fuera cóncavo hacia el interior de la ciudad, liso y muy resistente al calor y a la intemperie. Con torres de vigilancia y columnas más gruesas que un drakar. Con puertas que fueran imbatibles pero a la vez fáciles de maniobrar. La ambición del elfo hacía eco en la de Loki, por algo le había otorgado el trabajo. Fueron andando juntos entre las ruinas hasta una parte donde el muro definitivamente había sido echado abajo. Había tenido el ancho suficiente como para andar a caballo sobre él. – El nuevo muro se sostendrá en el viejo, a las raíces profundas no llega el exterminio así que hay que aprovecharlas. ¿Sabes quién lo construyó para el rey Bor?

–Los enanos de Svartálfheim –le contó Loki que se había leído toda la historia sobre tal muro. –Fue parte del precio que le pagaron por ayudarlos a vencer a Malekith.

Svadilfari asintió asimilando lo dicho.

–Subamos –le dijo a Loki y empezó a trepar entre las piedras del muro derruido. Era hábil en ello y cuando alcanzó una altura de un par de metros se giró para ayudar a Loki. El rey desdeñó apoyarse en él. Trepó a su lado con facilidad. Siguieron adelante hasta la parte más alta que seguía en pie. La cual medía apenas quince pies de alto. Desde ahí se tenía una vista magnifica de la ciudad dorada. –Ahí está tu expansión de la ciudad –le dijo Svadilfari señalando hacia el este, donde se apreciaba como una calva en la faz de Asgard, el punto donde Harik había hecho talar parte del bosque. –Y ahí está tu hogar –abarcó con una mano Valaskialf. Loki lo miró. Svadilfari y él habían tomado caminos bastante separados. –Es una obra de arte sin duda.

–Lo construyó un tal Svipall, bajo el reinado de Odín. –Cul no había construido nada pues se había asentado en Aesheim en lugar de en Asgard. –Mide trescientos mil pies de superficie y en la parte más alta alcanza los quinientos pies de alto. –Le contó Loki. –Está hecho de bronce pero los acabados son de oro.

–Estás muy bien informado –Loki asintió. Había aprendido todo eso cuando Thor subió al trono y él quiso ser más y más aesir, no sólo en lo físico sino también en lo intelectual.

–Nunca he visto un palacio más hermoso –comentó. Aunque tampoco había viajado demasiado como no fuera para ir a la guerra.

–Dicen que Rondeslottet rivalizaba con Valaskialf –apuntó Svadilfari. –Mi padre se forjó como arquitecto trabajando en él. Igual se dice que Enya, en Vilwarin, la capital de los elfos es sublime.

–Pero no verás ninguno de los dos –lo atajó Loki. Uno porque estaba destruido, el otro porque le estaba prohibido.

–Pero quizás tú sí. Igual verás Steindor, y el palacio de veraneo de Vanaheim. Y quizás algún día me podrás decir si Valaskialf sigue siendo el más hermoso a tus ojos.

–¡Svad! –Le gritó una voz desde abajo. El elfo miró, era el anciano que había recibido a Loki.

–Creo que debo bajar. ¿Vienes?

–¿Qué demonios quieres que me quede haciendo aquí arriba? –Le inquirió Loki burlón. –¿Ese es tu segundo al mando? –El segundo de Harik, que lo había recibido en la mañana iba ataviado con ricos ropajes cortesanos.

–Sí, su nombre es Tulk, el mejor ingeniero entre nosotros. Es fiel a mi padre y para todo efecto piensa que debe echarme un ojo todo el tiempo para que no lo arruine.

–¿Arruines qué cosa?

–Tú buena disposición hacia nosotros. –Repuso el elfo y Loki se recordó que los elfos oscuros llevaban el ser esquivos en la piel. –¿Recuerdas esa vez que casi me mato construyendo en Jötunheim?

–Cómo olvidarlo.

–Déjame contarte que he aprendido a volar desde entonces. –Loki lo miró escéptico. –¿Te muestro?

–No tengo magia curativa –le dijo Loki. –Si te despanzurras en el suelo no podré hacer nada por ti salvo darte un entierro digno.

–Mira esto –no se pudo resistir a presumir el elfo oscuro. Dirigió una de sus manos en un movimiento amplio sobre el muro desprendiéndole una serie de bloques. Usó su seidh para alinearlos formando una escalinata hacia abajo. –¿Vienes?

Loki sonrió ante ese despliegue de poder. Acababa de recordar lo mucho que le gustaba Svadilfari. Bajaron andando sobre esa escalera. Cuando los bloques se le terminaban volvía a realinearlos para dar continuidad. Descendieron pronto a un lado de Tulk el cual miró mal a su capitán.

–Alteza, ¿le acerco su caballo? –Inquirió el anciano con suprema diligencia.

–No –dijo Loki. –Me quedaré más tiempo.

Svadilfari le sonrió. Tulk le tendió un pergamino con múltiples anotaciones.

–Aquí están los cálculos que me pediste. Estoy excavando para medir la profundidad de los cimientos. –Le dedicó una última mirada que implicaba un "ponte a trabajar" y se alejó.

–Muéstrame el sitio donde trabajas. –Exigió Loki.

–Si me cuentas más sobre la arquitectura de Valaskialf.

–¿Te atreves a ponerme condiciones? ¿A mí?

–A ti que eres mi rey en este momento, para el cual trabajo y sin cuya benevolencia no soy nadie –apuntó y no pudo evitar reír realmente contento.

Svadilfari lo dejó instalado bajo el pabellón donde laboraba, tuvo que dejarlo solo para acudir donde su cuadrilla. Al concluir el día, el elfo encontró a Loki leyendo. Por su parte, se había aseado un poco pues llevaba el cabello castaño húmedo y el rostro limpio aunque sus ropas delataban el rigor de su trabajo.

–Tengo hambre –anunció Loki sin desprender los ojos de su libro.

–¿Volverás a palacio?

–¿Acaso tú no cenas? –El elfo dudó.

–¿Me estás invitando a cenar? –Loki asintió y Svadilfari se rió como si tuviera un chiste privado que no compartió. –Acepto, si estás dispuesto a seguirme. –Loki despegó los labios para replicarle algo pero luego cambió de opinión. Se guardó su libro y se puso de pie.

Fueron andando entre las calles de la ciudad sobre las cuales caía en picada la luz de la luna. El pueblo reconocía a Loki, pocos le hacían reverencias, la mayoría se quedaron asombrados de encontrárselo sin séquito ni heraldos, tan sólo andando entre ellos. Lo contemplaban como si fuera una aparición de fábula y cuchicheaban en voz baja y admirada.

–Parece que no transita a menudo por su ciudad, señor gobernador –dijo Svadilfari notándolo. Él parecía haberse tornado invisible.

–Ya lo estoy enmendando, creo que me verán seguido de ahora en adelante.

Se plantaron nada más y nada menos que ante una taberna. Había un letrero que rezaba "Los cuatro gatos".

–Espero poder invitarte algún día a un sitio cuyo lujo sea digno de ti, pero te aseguro que no encontrarás un lugar donde sirvan una comida más suculenta. –Le dijo el elfo indicándole que entraran.

Una pequeña multitud se apiñaba delante de la puerta, charlando animadamente acerca de los platos baratos que ahí se servían. El calor emergía a oleadas desde los hornos para dar la bienvenida a los transeúntes. El mostrador estaba abarrotado de una variopinta colección de gente que hablaba a gritos entre bocado y bocado. Los comensales eran tenderos, comerciantes o criados, igual se veía a algunos elfos oscuros y alfh que saludaron a ambos con inclinaciones de la cabeza.

Encontraron lugar cerca de una ventana. En una de las paredes del local una chimenea contenía cinco asadores de carne reluciente y había un mostrador en donde el propietario, sin duda, trabajaba vigorosamente con cuchillos y aderezos. Una moza robusta fue a ellos para tomarles la orden.

–Saludos Svad –le dijo al elfo oscuro y luego reparó en Loki. –Anda mi madre, ¡pero si es el rey! –exclamó casi a gritos y varias personas alrededor se giraron a mirarlos. Hubo un montón de caravanas, el sonido de platos rotos y una voz descarada y audible que señaló:

–Dichosos los ojos, esta será una comida de calidad. –Svadilfari hizo ademán de ir a disculparse pero Loki hizo un gesto elegante con la mano y dijo:

–Si ese es el caso entonces disfruten de la vista –hubo carcajadas, brindis en honor suyo y cada quien volvió a sus propios asuntos. –Qué lugar tan refinado –le soltó Loki con sarcasmo al elfo pero le hizo un guiño amistoso.

–Elija la carne que más le apetezca y mi padre le trinchará la parte elegida –dijo la mesera –tenemos buey, cordero y una ternera deliciosa, el cerdo de la casa está muy tierno.

Loki eligió ternera y el elfo cerdo. La moza no les preguntó que querían beber pues en la carta había cerveza de la casa o cerveza de la casa, así de simple.

–¿Vienes seguido? –Inquirió Loki sin pasar por alto el hecho de que la mesera lo había, prácticamente, saludado por su nombre.

–Cada semana desde que arribamos a Asgard –confirmó Svadilfari. –Y dime, alteza, ¿acaso no tienes que honrar con tu presencia la cena en palacio?

–¿Me prefieres en palacio?

–Te prefiero dónde quieras estar.

–No te líes bandido. –La comida llegó. Dejaron la conversación mientras le hacían los honores a unos cortes de carne que en efecto vencerían en una contienda a los servidos en palacio. La ternera que Loki probó estaba suave y el ahumado de los hornos le favorecía sin duda. Comieron en silencio un momento, y probaron la cerveza, la cual era ácida y fuerte. Loki se preguntó si Thor conocería ese local. –Entonces, ¿proclamas que esta es la mejor taberna en la que has estado?

Svadilfari se lo pensó un momento.

–No, hay un sitio en Vanaheim donde tienen mayor variedad de cortes, de especias y de bebida. Se llama el "refugio del cazador". Un día podríamos ir. –El elfo se calló a la alusión de viajar juntos. Ese proyecto truncado que tuvieron.

Loki se limitó a asentir.

–¿Fueron a Vanaheim? ¿Después de dejar Jötunheim?

–Sí. Estuvimos ahí hasta la muerte del rey Audün, nos fuimos cuando las primeras señales de guerra civil empezaron a mostrarse. Seguimos nuestro viaje rumbo a… –Svadilfari calló y Loki frunció el ceño.

–¿Su viaje es un secreto? Guárdatelo si es tal tu deseo. Hablemos de otra cosa. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

–Ella está mal de salud, aunque no es un problema físico, es su espíritu el que está enfermo de tantas tribulaciones –hubo un nuevo silencio y Loki perdió la paciencia.

–¿Otro secreto? –el ánimo entre ambos se enfrió a pesar del calor del local. Svadilfari bebió de su cerveza y miró a Loki.

–Haz cambiado mucho. Te recuerdo de antes, eras un chiquillo marrullero como pocos que haya conocido.

–Ahora gobierno Asgard, apuesto a que nunca te esperaste ese desenlace –Svadilfari asintió.

–Fue toda una sorpresa enterarme de tu boda. Estábamos en Nornheim cuando la noticia llegó a nosotros. Los norn juraban que eras una fémina de una belleza cargada de exoticidad, con atributos tan gigantescos como la reputación de tu raza.

–Toda una beldad.

–No andaban tan errados. –Loki se rió ante el halago.

–Tú también has cambiado. –Recordó el día en que Svadilfari le dio un cumplido por su negro cabello, lo turbado e incómodo que se sintió por ello, y ahora las cosas se invertían, Loki podía decirle lo que quisiera.

–Ahora soy capitán de mi propia flota. Sé que no son muchos y que comparada con otras que navegan el cosmos es de tamaño risible, pero sus destinos dependen en gran medida de mis decisiones. Si errara los devolvería a la miseria, el hambre y la muerte. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Muchos dependen de mí.

Loki lo escuchó y le recordó a Thor. Esa indecisión por gobernar, el peso de muchas personas sobre sus hombros.

–Pero yo no le temo al poder. –Svadilfari bebió de su cerveza como meditando lo que Loki había dicho. –Porque decidiste iniciar aquí; ¿por qué Asgard?

–Fue por… –el elfo escogió con cuidado lo que iba a decir. –A mi madre siempre la animaba venir a la festividad de Høstblót. Naufragamos y terminamos en Alfheim. Lo perdimos absolutamente todo. Fue en ese momento que se produjo el cisma entre mi padre y yo. Él se fue por su cuenta y me encomendó a Bjarni. La vi tan desolada que decidí traerla a Høstblót. –Levantó el rostro y fijó en Loki su extraña mirada. –El permiso de entrada al reino llevaba tu firma. Más tarde cuando supe que la ciudad sería ampliada decidí que aquí era donde deseaba estar. Fue por eso.

Loki no dijo nada, sacó sus propias conclusiones y siguió comiendo.

Siguieron bebiendo, hablaron de la muralla y de la expansión de la ciudad, de Harik, de lo lento que era la parte inicial, la de poner cimientos, trazar planos, crear infraestructura. Loki volvió a abordar el tema de los viajes espaciales del elfo cuando iban por el quinto tarro de cerveza.

–Fuimos a Svartalfheim –admitió Svadilfari por fin. –Después de que te conocí, después de que dejamos el reino de hielo, fuimos allá antes que a Vanaheim. A mi padre no le gustaba que lo pregonáramos porque es ilegal entrar en ese reino. No era la primera vez que lo hacíamos, traficamos con los enanos con frecuencia. Les vendimos una buena tajada del gelgja que sacamos de Jötunheim a cambio de armas, de herramientas y de varias piedras de su reino. Conocí a la reina Thyra en persona.

–¿Y cómo era? –Inquirió Loki que nunca la había visto.

–Pues, enana –repuso el elfo y ambos se rieron, se reían cada vez con mayor soltura. Svadilfari se puso serio. –Mi madre tiene el corazón roto. Ese bastardo de mi padre nos abandonó sin una palabra. –Cuando dijo eso jugó con el anillo que portaba en la mano derecha. –Cuando más lo necesitábamos se fue. Desde entonces Bjarni no ha vuelto a ser la misma, hay días en que me preocupa que al dejarla en la mañana no la encontraré con vida en la noche. Quizá debería ir con ella –reflexionó. –Aunque esta joven, Aryante, me ayuda cuidándola en mi ausencia.

La mirada de Loki parecía estar estudiándole cada gesto a Svadilfari, hasta que éste se quedó muy quieto y le devolvió la mirada.

–Enséñame la magia de tu raza –en el pasado el elfo se había rehusado, dijo que estaba prohibido compartir tales conocimientos, pero ahora las cosas eran bien diferentes. Su pequeña flota dependía de Loki como su benefactor, Svadilfari trabajaba para él y, esencialmente, Loki los tenía en sus manos. –Yo puedo ayudarte a sanar el corazón de Bjarni, más aún mientras yo gobierne la ciudad dorada a tu gente y a ti no les faltará sustento. Fue por eso que viniste a Asgard, porque confiaste en mí. A cambio te pido este pequeño favor. –Svadilfari sabía sumar uno más uno. La conclusión a la que llegaría era inevitable y los dos lo sabían.

–Será un honor –respondió Svadilfari. No hubiera podido decir nada más apropiado.

Loki sonrió como diciendo "así me gusta" pero no articuló ninguna frase más.

La mesera se acercó a decirles que estaban por cerrar, aunque si su majestad Loki así lo quería podían continuar con la taberna en funcionamiento todo el tiempo que quisiera. Loki desdeñó la oferta y dejaron el lugar. Cuando llegó a su hogar estaba algo bebido y Thor ya dormía. Se deslizó a su lado sin despertarlo.

.

En cuanto el día empezó a clarear Loki se arrancó a si mismo de la cama. Se puso de pie velozmente y se alistó de prisa. Hildetand seguía en palacio. Estaba por irse cuando Thor le cerró el paso.

–Tenemos que hablar. Tu hermano me refirió algunas cosas que deberías escuchar por ti mismo de sus labios. –Loki miró a Thor con seriedad. –Dice que sin el cofre están ocurriendo cosas extrañas. Que el mar se ha descongelado.

–Mejor, así les será más fácil pescar. –Apuntó con ironía.

–Loki…

–¿Cuándo se va Hildetand?

–Hoy.

–Te veré en la noche entonces –dijo Loki y se acercó a darle un fantasma de beso en los labios.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu viejo amigo Svadilfari está en la ciudad? –Inquirió de pronto Thor reteniéndolo de la muñeca. Loki se le zafó como si fuera un espejismo.

–¿Tienes algún inconveniente con ello?

–Hildetand mencionó de pasada que tuvieron un amorío en Jötunheim. –Loki lo miró con incredulidad y luego soltó una carcajada.

–¿Y diste por ciertas sus palabras? –El hechicero le acarició el rostro a Thor.

–Aún si fuera cierto, que fueron más que amigos, no habría ningún problema. No tienes porqué ocultármelo –dijo Thor, el rostro de Loki permaneció sereno.

–No le creas lo que te diga, sobre todo respecto a mí; y cuida lo que te cuenta sobre el reino, a él le conviene mucho obtener de vuelta el cofre.

–Se ve genuinamente preocupado. ¿Quién mejor que tú que lo conoces para sacarle la verdad? –Thor renunció a hablar de Svadilfari por el momento. –Dijo que la aurora se ha extinguido.

–El camino de Ymir –dijo Loki muy a su pesar. –¿Extinto? Pero entonces los ancestros… –Thor se percató de que al fin había logrado dar con algo que capturaba la atención de su consorte.

.

Las puertas de la sala de audiencias se abrieron. Loki entró junto con Thor en la estancia. El hechicero dispersó a todos los einheriar y siervos, e instó con apenas una mirada a Hildetand a hacer lo mismo con sus guardias jötun. Se quedaron los tres a solas.

–Saludos hermano –dijo Hildetand hablando en jötun. –El reino que te vio nacer reclama tu ayuda. ¿Honrarás los principios de nuestra raza? –Loki lo había jurado alguna vez, igual que todos los gigantes de hielo.

–¿Por qué no hablas asgardiano? –Preguntó Loki igual en su lengua. Thor los contemplaba con interés sin protestar porque se estuvieran expresando en un idioma que él no comprendía dejándolo de lado. Sin duda confiaba en su consorte.

–Porque tu esposo aquí presente es nuestro opresor, y eso nada podrá cambiarlo. Sin el cofre nos azotan varias desgracias.

–Ya lo sé, Thor me refirió tus lloriqueos. –Hildetand sonrió ante la provocación. –El mar, la aurora, las tormentas. ¿Qué esperas que haga al respecto?

–Convéncelo de devolvernos el cofre.

–¿O si no? –La época de su vida en que Loki le había tenido miedo a su hermano mayor había quedado muy atrás.

–Esto no es una pelea fraterna, están en juego muchas cosas. –Algo en el semblante de Hildetand cuando dijo eso, le dio a entender a Loki que en efecto algo grave pasaba.

–¿Qué cosas? –repitió Loki comprendiendo que su hermano estaba tratando de ocultarle algo a Thor. Ponerlo en apuros sería todo un placer. –Habla en asgardiano –dijo Loki expresándose en esa lengua común –pues no hay nada que tengas que decirme que Thor no pueda escuchar –apuntó tomándole una mano a su esposo.

El dios del trueno se mostró feliz con aquel gesto, inclusive honrado. Hildetand negó.

–Serás hijo puta –pensó. Más se expresó como le pedían. –¿Y acaso tu esposo sabe lo que es el cofre de los antiguos inviernos? ¿Acaso sabe algo de Ymir? No quiero perder tiempo enseñándole tales cosas.

–Lo sabe todo –mintió Loki, apretándole un poco la mano a Thor, esperando que entendiera que le explicaría todo en su momento.

–Vas a causar una guerra –le advirtió Hildetand a Loki.

–No sería la primera vez. Habla.

–La familia real siempre ha guardado y esgrimido el cofre, eso nos da el derecho a gobernar. Debes devolverlo a Jötunheim.

–El cofre está bajo la potestad de Odín, sólo él tiene derecho a devolverlo –aclaró Loki, disfrutando de ver el semblante de su hermano en apuros.

–¡No tenías ningún derecho a tomarlo! Nos condenas a la extinción. –Hildetand se puso de pie, sus ojos denotaban las ganas que tenía de apretarle el cuello a Loki. –Si nuestra estirpe no te significa nada, si vas a quebrar tus juramentos, te recuerdo que te salvé la vida, me lo debes. –Thor se interpuso entre ambos y le dio una mirada de advertencia a Hildetand. El rey jötun volvió a sentarse. –Yo lo dejé ir de Feigefossen cuando padre logró capturarlo. Muy tarde me di cuenta de que su objetivo era nuestra reliquia. –Thor miró a Loki, él sabía que Loki se había evadido hacia Hel, usando precisamente la magia del cofre. –No sabes… –le habló a Thor –el sinnúmero de oportunidades que tuve de matarlo y la piedad que frenó mi mano cada vez. Serpiente, enviado de la perdición eso es lo que tan amorosamente resguardas. –Loki no picó el anzuelo, no reaccionó a esas bravatas.

–Ya basta. Desde ayer no cesas de sembrar injurias en contra de Loki, no consentiré que continúes, frena esa lengua o no respondo de mí –dijo el dios del trueno.

–Cómo ordenes majestad. Un rey no es rey si no es capaz de defender a su reina. –Thor se puso de pie como impulsado por un resorte y Hildetand hizo lo mismo una vez más.

–¡Es suficiente! –Tronó Loki. –Recuerden que ahora son reyes. Sus padres ya no están aquí para que ustedes puedan pelear y que después ellos se ocupen de limar las asperezas entre reinos –les dijo perentorio y a la mención de Laufey y Odín los dos recapacitaron. Volvieron a sentarse. –Asumamos que Thor te devuelve el cofre –dijo Loki como cavilando en serio la petición. Su esposo lo miró asombrado pues esa reliquia permitía a los jötun viajar entre mundos. Nadie en su sano juicio la pondría en manos de Hildetand por mucho que tuviera nobles intenciones de salvar a su raza. –Imagínate, el salvador de Jötunheim llegando con él para aplacar el reino. Y entonces… ¿qué harías con él? No puedes esgrimirlo. –A Thor casi le dio pena ver el semblante sembrado de desencanto de su cuñado.

El jötun se quedó en su sitio pero volvió a hablar en su lengua nativa. Soltó una larga retahíla que no requería traducción y que Thor estaba seguro de que incluía varios "púdrete, que te devoren los infiernos e hijo de dísir".

–Ustedes trastornaron Alfheim –dijo Thor, más que harto de las rencillas familiares entre ambos. –Y los alfh han aprendido a vivir en su mundo en tales condiciones. Lo lamento pero ustedes deberán hacer lo mismo. –Hildetand se cruzó de brazos y negó. –¿Queda alguna cuestión más que resolver? –Preguntó Thor.

–El asunto de mi concejo.

–¿De cuántos miembros es? –Preguntó Thor.

–Uno. Es Skadi –dijo. Thor no replicó, el día anterior Hildetand había tachado a esa jötun de haber envenenado la mente de Loki, y ahora resultaba que se apoyaba en ella. La mirada de Loki se encendió con interés pero no dijo nada.

–Sea –dijo Thor. Con aquello finalizaron la reunión. El gigante se puso de pie y le lanzó una mirada envenenada a su hermano.

–Ustedes no son Odín, él me hubiera escuchado con atención.

Tras esas palabras el rey jötun se marchó. Thor le puso una mano en el hombro a Loki atrayendo su atención. Su consorte se veía inusitadamente tranquilo.

–Siento que nos oculta algo –dijo Loki. –Eso último que dijo sonó a advertencia.

–Pediré a Heimdall que lo vigile –le dijo Thor. –Si los jötun se desmadraran como lo hizo Ausmünd… –No terminó la frase.

.

Thor y él se pasaron por la habitación de Hërin, resarciéndole lo descuidado que lo tenían últimamente. Su pequeño dormía sumido en el tranquilo sueño de la inocencia. Loki lo miró y lo acarició brevemente. Le susurró algunas palabras de buenas noches y lo dejó descansar. Al incorporarse notó la gema de hielo pendiendo sobre la cuna. Se sintió irreal al tomarla en su mano. Thor lo miraba aguardando su reacción. La reconoció por la runa central, en su lengua natal se pronunciaba "Loptr", la runa de su nombre y del nombre de su padre. Había sido suyo, un leding forjado por el mismísimo Laufey. Uno de los pocos gestos que tuvo para con él. Lo había dejado en Jötunheim cuando partió a Asgard. Se le antojó una broma del destino el encontrarlo ahí, junto a su hijo. Estuvo tentado de arrancarlo pero no se atrevió a renegar de Ymir. Era un aesir pero había crecido adorando al creador de los jötun. Batalló consigo mismo unos momentos y finalmente lo dejó donde estaba. Salió de la habitación pero Thor no lo siguió, quería ver a Nari.

.

Thor lo encontró leyendo, metido en la cama. Fue a él y se tumbó sobre sus piernas. Loki le acarició el cabello con gesto distraído mientras proseguía su lectura pero al cabo de un momento el rubio se percató de que en realidad no estaba pasando las páginas.

–Loki –susurró su nombre.

–¿Tú pusiste esa piedra sobre la cuna de nuestro hijo?

–¿El leding? Pues sí, Hildetand me dijo que era tradición en su reino que los pequeños tengan uno.

–Quisiera no sentirme jötun, aún hay días en los que a veces cuando me sueño me veo de piel azul y cuando despierto siento que llevo puesto un disfraz de piel pálida y ojos verdes… –Loki no siguió y cesó de acariciar a Thor. –Skadi es su consejera y no puedo evitar preguntarme si hubiera sido la mía de haber reinado.

–¿En verdad piensas que no hay nada que puedas hacer por ellos? ¿Qué quiso decir tu hermano con eso de que si sé lo qué es el cofre de los antiguos inviernos y demases?

–El cofre… El gran Ymir creó a los jötun y con su magia domó nuestro mundo. Cuando nos abandonó prometió volver un día en los vientos gélidos del gran Fimbulvert, el invierno eterno. Su magia la contuvo dentro de la reliquia y se la dio a sus hijos para que continuaran usando su poder a favor de nuestra raza. El cofre es un regalo de Ymir para los jötun y una ofrenda de armonía para Jötunheim.

Thor asintió escuchándolo. Estiró una mano y le acarició una mejilla a Loki. Si él supiera lo mucho que le gustaba escucharlo narrar esas historias.

–Entonces, ¿es como si el reino de hielo estuviese enojado por su ausencia?

–Pues sí. Es un modo de verlo –suspiró Loki recargando su mejilla contra la mano de Thor.

–Ahora entiendo la gran blasfemia que les representa el hecho de que el cofre haya terminado aquí en Asgard. Es como si yo tomase a Gungnir y se la entregase a Surtur.

–No –Loki se apartó de su tacto. –Sería algo mucho peor, sería como si entregases a… –lo pensó un poco –a nuestra madre Frigga. Pero yo lo hice porque quería vencer a mi padre, si no hubiera hurtado el cofre…

–Lo usaste para ir a Hel –le recordó Thor.

Loki se salió de la cama casi huyendo.

–No tenía opción.

–No riñamos por eso. Lo ocurrido está perdonado sólo creo que…

–¿Qué? ¿Qué me estoy justificando por haber tomado el cofre? Sí, lo use para algo personal pero también les facilité la victoria y eso es innegable. No sabes lo que Laufey me hizo, no sabes lo que todos ellos… –Loki bufó algunas cosas en su lengua. Thor fue a por él, lo abrazó tratando de calmarlo. –Además tenía derecho a tomarlo, tenía derecho Thor. Soy más hijo de Ymir que Hildetand, aunque a Laufey le pese –citó a su padre en presente aunque estuviese muerto.

–¿Cómo dices? –Aquello no sonó figurado. Loki desprendió el rostro del cuello de Thor, dónde lo había ocultado.

–La familia real desciende de Ymir –le explicó a Thor. –Por eso somos los que manejamos el cofre. –El rubio hizo un sonido de azoro. –Lo llevo en las venas. Aunque me haya ido nunca escaparé de Jötunheim.

Thor lo besó breve.

–No tienes que escapar, eres Loki y Loki es tanto hijo de Jötunheim como de Asgard –su consorte negó volviendo a enterrar el rostro. Sin embargo, no replicó nada y al contrario hizo más intenso su abrazo, con su mente arrojada a viejos recuerdos de viejas heridas.

.

Svadilfari contemplaba el sol ponerse sobre las altas torres de Valaskialf. Loki no había acudido a verlo ese día. No había querido admitirlo, sino hasta ese último momento de claridad diurna, pero una parte de él lo había estado esperando. Miró Valaskialf en la lejanía. Ahí estaba Loki, guardado tras esas paredes doradas. Se inclinó sobre su mesa de trabajo y plegó con cuidado lo que había avanzado ese día con ayuda de Tulk. Hizo esos papales a un lado y tomó un en blanco, dónde con manos hábiles empezó a bosquejar otra cosa. No un retrato de Loki, para sumarlo a los muchos que ya había hecho, ningún cálculo para su trabajo. Era un bosquejo que llevaba en su interior, el esbozo de su más grande sueño el cual había estado enterrado en su mente por varios años. Empezó a dibujar una casa cuya forma le había vuelto a la mente con claridad avasalladora el día anterior luego de hablar tanto con Loki. Si las nornas le guardasen alguna simpatía ese diseño algún día sería su hogar.

–¿Lo compartirías conmigo? –Murmuró volviendo la mirada un instante hacia Valaskialf.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	8. Capítulo VII

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO VII

* * *

><p><strong>Breves notas de la autora y coautora:<strong>

Créditos financieros al imperio Disney y a los nórdicos. Muchas gracias por sus follows, por sus reviews y si estás leyendo esto de forma anónima, recuerda que leer fiction sin dejar review es como agarrar la teta a la autora y echarte a correr (sólo queríamos comentarlo).

Cómo ya les mencionaba hace algunos capítulos, esta historia fluye más lento que su predecesora, este capítulo es como el calentamiento previo a una pelea (y no hablamos precisamente a un conflicto bélico). Muchas muchas gracias por regalarnos algo de su tiempo y por dejarnos contarles esta historia.

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU, M, lemon y mucho seidh. **

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo VII:

Estaba en la biblioteca de Loki, donde pasaba un montón de tiempo leyendo los libros que alguna vez estuvieron en el castillo de su tío Gerenot. Benfred pasó junto a ella saludándola con cortesía y se perdió de vista. A ella le agradaba él, era callado y discreto. Por ello no le importaba hacer uso de su seidh sabiendo que podría observarla. Cerró el libro que leía, un relato de viejas gestas de los norn en el que se mencionaba el fuego sagrado. Un antiguo hechizo que Kaarina hacía a menudo, y que a veces empleaba para consolar su propia mente de aquello que la atribulaba. Karnilla nunca lo había intentado. No se puso de pie, continuó sentada y apoyó las manos en el escritorio que era de Loki. Murmuró suavemente el conjuro y sintió algo cálido en su pecho que poco a poco iba abarcando todo su cuerpo. Aquella magia la llenó de infinita paz pero cuando prestó más atención a lo que estaba haciendo por poco y pierde la sensación, como si se apagara. Respiró acompasado y lento, cerró los ojos procurando no pensar, sino sólo sentir. Cuando aquella calidez se tornó tan fuerte que empezaba a asfixiarla, dirigió su mano izquierda hacía su pecho y sintió, una intrusión extraña pero no dolorosa, como si sus propios dedos atravesaran piel y hueso para alcanzar su corazón. Encontró con sus dedos una pequeña flama y la extrajo despacio. Finalmente abrió los ojos observando aquella llama ardiendo en la palma de su mano, no le causaba ningún daño y cuando la soltó se quedó suspendida en el aire. Ella sonrió.

Sintió la presencia de Loki antes de que él hablara. Su amigo le posó una mano en el hombro y ella se la apretó antes de girarse hacia él.

–Muy impresionante –le dijo. –¿Qué es?

–Fuego sagrado, encendido con una chispa de mi propia vida. –Loki la observó intrigado y acercó la mano la cual atravesó la llama como si fuera un espejismo.

–¿Es una ilusión?

–No –respondió Karnilla acercándole un trozo de pergamino que ardió en el acto. –Pero sólo yo y aquellos a quienes yo bendiga pueden tocarla. Me pertenece, no se apagará mientras yo viva a menos que yo así lo quiera. Cuando mi abuela Kaarina viajaba sin mí, la separación me causaba tal angustia… entonces a ella se le ocurrió siempre dejarme uno de estos fuegos para que yo supiera que estaba bien y para que iluminara mis noches. Cuando regresaba se lo devolvía y sólo entonces ella lo apagaba. Jamás antes había intentado este hechizo. –Loki seguía mirando la pequeña llama con interés. –¿Quieres aprender a hacerlo? –Habló ella con una sonrisa.

Siempre que ejecutaba magia nueva para su amigo, él le pedía eso.

–Po supuesto. –Dijo él.

Karnilla procedió a explicarle lo que debía hacer. Las instrucciones incluían varias dosis de: intuye y déjate llevar. Loki ya sabía que la magia con ella era así. Tomó asiento junto a Karnilla, cerró los ojos y se concentró en recitar el encantamiento. Pasaron así varios minutos sin que sucediera nada.

–No te estás esforzando –lo reprendió Karnilla, quien ya lo había visto dominar varios de sus hechizos por muy enigmáticos que le resultaran a Loki.

–Por supuesto que sí –al cabo de media hora aquello probó ser inútil. Loki se veía irritado por su fracaso. –Lo intentaré de nuevo después –tampoco tenía urgencia por producir ese fuego.

–Tal vez no puedas porque eres jötun y tu seidh es de hielo. –En respuesta Loki encendió una de sus manos. –Entonces tal vez no tienes la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. Parece fácil pero en realidad es magia que requiere de mucho poder. –Loki la fulminó con la mirada. –O tal vez no estás bien concentrado. Creo que será mejor que lo practiques por tu cuenta –el hechicero bufó y se fijó mejor en ella. Karnilla estaba más estricta que de costumbre y había cierta tensión en su cuerpo.

–Tienes mal semblante –le dijo Loki. Karnilla soltó un suspiro.

–Reñí con mi prima otra vez –admitió ella sin más. –Me acusa de no apoyarla como debería.

–¿Qué pasa con Héroïque? –Inquirió Loki.

–Está enamorada –el hechicero soltó una risa reprobatoria.

–¿De quién?

–Del amor –la respuesta confundió a su interlocutor. –Tiene lo que mi abuela llamaba "empecinamiento de amor" –diagnosticó Karnilla. –Está deseosa de vivir su propia historia romántica, casi desesperada porque aparezca su compañero ideal.

–La describes como si fuera a prendarse de cualquiera.

–Así es esta enfermedad, y la única cura es que se salga con la suya, que le rompan el corazón y descubra por sí misma que un amorío no es la llave de la felicidad como piensa.

–Suenas tan severa, deberías aconsejarla.

–No va a escucharme –repuso la bruja.

–Pareciera que conoces muy bien el curso de este mal, ¿acaso haz padecido de empecinamiento en carne propia? –Karnilla sonrió enigmática.

–No y nunca lo haré. –Fue lo que respondió.

–Algún día debes casarte –la tanteó Loki. –Tu falta de romanticismo podría perjudicar tu vida marital.

–Me desposaré por un acuerdo político, más no por un apasionado romance, mientras aquel que Odín me escoja sea digno podré sobrellevar la situación.

–¿Y si lo encontrarás indigno?

–Para eso te tengo a ti, ¿cierto? –Ella lo miró con intensidad que rayaba en la súplica, hasta que Loki asintió. –Dejemos de preocuparnos por un futuro que está a siglos de distancia. Disfrutaré lo más que pueda de la libertad que me queda y me resignaré a mí deber como reina norn cuando llegue el momento. –Loki se quedó cavilando aquellas palabras. –Y dime querido amigo, ¿qué necesitas de mí? –Habían dejado de frecuentarse como en antaño debido a todas las ocupaciones con las que cada uno se había hecho y últimamente se veían sólo cuando necesitaban algo.

–La madre de un viejo amigo está enferma y pensé que quizás podrías ayudarla.

–¿Un viejo amigo? Asumo que no se trata de un jötun.

–En efecto no lo es. Tu paciente, si la aceptas, es una elfa oscura.

Loki sin duda la conocía, ya sabía de antemano que ella no discriminaría a Bjarni como lo haría cualquier sanador as.

–¿Qué mal la aqueja?

–Según lo que he entendido tiene el corazón roto, está deprimida y esas cosas para las cuales tú eres el mejor remedio.

–Iré a visitarla.

–No. Pienso que lo más adecuado sería hacer que venga a ti. Vive en una de las posadas del puerto, un lugar poco adecuado para la reina norn. –Karnilla se encogió de hombros.

Loki estuvo tentado a ofrecerle aprender magia de elfos oscuros, ese trato que había hecho con Svadilfari, pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió reservarse esas enseñanzas para él solo, al menos por el momento.

.

Karnilla llegó a caballo hasta el puerto. Pidió información sobre el sitio donde se alojaban los elfos oscuros. Iba vestida de azul, su ropa más bien sencilla, dejaba su cabello ondear conforme avanzaba. Llevaba en bandolera una bolsa de cuero con algunos utensilios. Loki le había puesto a su disposición pajes y heraldos para acercarse a su nueva paciente, pero ella prefería verla en su propio entorno y no acercarla a Valaskialf donde un montón de gente la despreciaría y además, seguro correrían a informarle a Harma que ella seguía ejerciendo su brujería. Estaba harta del concejal.

Le indicaron una posada metida entre un laberinto de calles. Esa zona de la ciudad era tan caótica que le recordó su reino de origen, por el barullo, por la vida que emanaba y por los cientos de personas que trajinaban como hormigas. La dueña del local la recibió con cortesía. Ella le dijo que buscaba a Bjarni. Karnilla exudaba confianza y cierta autoridad, en toda su vida nunca le habían negado ver a un paciente cuando lo buscaba, y había atendido gente en las más altas esferas de la realeza, pero también en garitos y prisiones.

Subió las escaleras sin escolta y dio con la habitación. Entró sin anunciarse.

–¿Quién va? –Inquirió una elfa joven de cabellos cortísimos y semblante aguerrido. Se puso de pie a manera de barrera entre la recién llegada y la ocupante de una cama al fondo del cuarto.

–Loki me envió, soy sanadora –dijo Karnilla y se quitó la bolsa.

–Déjala pasar Aryante –pidió una voz apenas audible. La elfa, Aryante, se hizo a un lado. Karnilla descubrió una anciana encorvada que yacía envuelta en varias mantas. Su piel tenía el color ceniciento de quien no ha salido a la luz en mucho tiempo. Tenía el rostro marcado de arrugas y la derrota cincelada en su mirada. –Yo soy Bjarni.

–Mi nombre es Karnilla –fue a sentarse a su lado. –He venido a ayudarte. Cuéntame que te ha pasado.

–La vida es lo que me ha pasado –repuso Bjarni. Karnilla sabía que acabaría contándole absolutamente todo, en visitas subsecuentes.

–Voy a revisarte –anunció sin perder tiempo. –Necesito que te descubras. –La envolvió con el halo rojizo de su seidh para intuir las heridas de su alma. Le revisó los ojos con cierta fascinación por su contraste. Al terminar sacó varias hierbas de su bolso y las fue metiendo en pequeños frascos. Le explicó cómo debía tomárselas. –Te hechizaré Bjarni. Voy a exorcizar tus penas. Eso no hará que las olvides pero sentirás tu alma liviana y podrás sonreír sin que se te quiebre la sonrisa en los labios. ¿Estás dispuesta? –La elfa suspiró pero le tendió las manos.

Karnilla escuchó pasos apresurados tras ella. La norn no se giró a mirar hasta que hubo terminado y su paciente estuvo dormida. Se giró y se topó con un elfo oscuro, alto y apuesto. Se veía preocupado.

–Svadilfari –ella supo en el acto quien era. Loki le habló de él cuando le dio más detalles sobre Bjarni.

–Loki me dijo que me ayudaría con la salud de mi madre, pero nunca pensé que enviaría a alguien.

–Para lo que tu madre tiene, yo soy la mejor opción –dijo ella en voz baja y se puso de pie. –Soy Karnilla.

–Karnilla –repitió él mirándola. –Disculpa mi rudeza, me enviaron el mensaje de que una hechicera había venido a por mi madre y…

–Decidiste no fiarte.

–Perdona. Hablemos –le pidió indicándole la salida para dejar descansar a su madre. La condujo a su propia habitación. Ella se dejó guiar, definitivamente había hecho bien en dejar Valaskialf.

Él quería saber su opinión acerca de Bjarni. Se mostró menos reacio a compartir información. Le contó del naufragio, del abandono de Hrimthurs y de la manera en que su madre había declinado.

–La visitaré una vez a la semana. Haz que Aryante le de las infusiones preparadas con las hierbas correctas, tal como se lo indiqué. Lo que ella tiene es el alma ajada de tristeza. Se repondrá si tiene voluntad de vivir, si no la tuviera la ayudaré a partir de este mundo sin sufrimiento físico. –Svadilfari hizo una mueca de dolor ante sus palabras. Ella procuró ser más positiva. –Cuídala y pídele que viva por ti. Estoy segura de que eso será el mejor remedio.

Svadilfari le dio mil veces las gracias y se ofreció a escoltarla de vuelta al palacio, le contó que Loki lo había citado en Valaskialf. Emprendieron el camino de regreso juntos de manera silenciosa.

–No sabía que los aesir practicaban magia curativa –comentó Svadilfari de pronto. Mientras cabalgaban uno al lado del otro.

–Soy norn –respondió ella.

–Mi padre le tiene mucha estima a ese reino. Fue trabajando en Rondeslottet que aprendió el arte de la arquitectura, es una pena que ya no exista… nunca llegué a verlo.

–Yo vivía ahí.

–¿Eras la hechicera real?

–Y la sobrina del rey Gerenot. –Svadilfari se quedó como de piedra.

–Eres la reina –ella desdeñó el título con un ademán. –Perdóneme alteza, por mis modales y por haberle hecho acudir a un sitio tan pobre.

–Te perdono siempre y cuando no me des este trato que ahora me prodigas. Soy primero hechicera y luego reina.

–Cómo gustes –llegaron a las caballerizas del palacio. Él le ayudó a desmontar.

–Svadilfari. ¿Para qué quiere verte Loki hoy?

–Seguramente para hablar acerca de las lecciones de magia que voy a impartirle. –Ella le sonrió y lo vio alejarse. Lecciones de magia a cambio de los dones curativos de Karnilla. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía que la hubiera usado como moneda de pago?

.

Sif pulía a Symbels con parsimonia. Las guerreras que entrenaba, las skjaldmö, no estaban a la vista. Hogun las había llevado consigo para una lección de equitación. Se habían marchado a la planicie de Ida. Por su parte Thor estaba de pie cerca de ella practicando con arco y flecha. El rey tenía buena puntería que no envidiaba a la de los berserkir. Fandral se acercó a ellos, venía con varios cortes encima producto de entrenar a Gellir y a Ertan, antes de que el espadachín pudiera cruzar dos palabras con sus amigos fue interceptado por una joven de las habituales que observaban a los guerreros al pie de la arena. Se trataba de Threir, la hija de la embajadora alfh y parte del séquito que iba de fiesta en fiesta con Lady Amora y la princesa Lara.

–Creo que yo nunca he sido así –dijo su amiga mirando distraídamente a Threir colgada del brazo de Fandral quien la estaba haciendo reír con algo que le decía. –Las correrías de nuestras damas alcanzan inclusive los oídos de aquellos que no las quieren escuchar. Aunque supongo que no ayuda mucho que Fandral no deje de hablar de Threir. Parece que esta vez ha encontrado quien lo cautive más allá de un simple acostón.

–¿Threir? ¿Qué pasó con Amora? –Preguntó Thor poniendo otra flecha en el arco y tensando la cuerda. Sif se encogió de hombros cuando él la miró. –Es cómo comparar una estrella con una supernova.

–Si eso lo hace feliz –dijo Sif. –Por cierto, tus admiradoras siguen en su sitio –Thor asintió sin mirarlas. –Y aquí viene Faida.

La tesorera y Sif se habían vuelto buenas amigas, posiblemente por ser las dos muy jóvenes, las dos concejales y las dos mujeres destacando en un campo acaparado por los hombres. Sif con la espada y Faida con el libro de cuentas. Las dos eran de temer.

–Mi lord, mi lady –los saludó sin hacer reverencia. Thor dejó lo que hacía. –Me dijeron que estabas aquí –le dijo al rey. –El arquitecto me pidió más hombres y se los negué, así que prepárate porque Loki no le prestó atención cuando se quejó de mí así que seguro vendrá a por ti.

–¿De qué arquitecto me hablas? –Loki tenía cuatro de ellos trabajando en la ciudad.

–De Harik. Los otros son casi igual de engreídos y molestos, menos el elfo, claro está. –Sif miraba con interés a Thor. –Aunque de ese me preocupa lo módico que resulta, cuando yo compro barato generalmente es una superchería o algo mal hecho, pero Loki dice que lo aprobaste así que… la canción ya fue cantada, el vino fue derramado, la puta quedó preñada.

Sif continuaba mirando a Thor con escepticismo. Ella ya sabía que él no había aprobado la contratación del elfo oscuro como Loki había hecho creer a los demás concejales.

–Dijiste que no es engreído –apuntó Thor. Faida asintió. –¿Lo conoces en persona?

–Acabo de verlo –dijo Faida. –Está con Loki en su despacho. Un sujeto encantador. –Antes de irse añadió: –no lo olvides alteza, estás de mi parte en esto por mucho que Harma y toda su prole se quejen.

Sif se quedó callada y continuó afilando su espada. Thor volvió a su práctica pero erró los siguientes disparos.

–¿Sabes Thor? –Dijo Sif enfundando su arma. –Yo quería hablar con Loki acerca de la guardia de la ciudad. ¿Crees que este sea un buen momento?

.

Se toparon a Ari en la sala de audiencias de Loki. El secretario se puso de pie y se dirigió a avisar a su señor de la llegada de ambos pero Sif lo alcanzó de un hombro y sin ser brusca lo condujo a la puerta y lo echó. Thor estaba intentando no darle importancia al asunto. Sí, tenía curiosidad por conocer a Svadilfari sobre todo después de lo que Hildetand había dicho acerca de él y de Loki, pero tampoco quería iniciar querella por ello.

Sif abrió la puerta sin anunciarse y los dos entraron. Loki estaba sentado en su sitio, el elfo en el lugar frente a él.

–Tenías razón –alcanzaron a escuchar que decía Loki. –La palabra que buscaba era "desconstruyéndome". Pero tú diste con ella, aunque no me extraña que lo pienses todo en términos de construir o derruir o reconstruir.

–¿O desconstruir? –Dijo el elfo y los dos se rieron con algo de complicidad.

El ojiverde levantó la mirada, no se mostró extrañado de verlos ahí.

–Saludos Loki –dijo la diosa de la guerra. –¿Estás ocupado?

–Para una amiga y para mi rey, nunca –dijo el hechicero. El elfo se levantó. –Thor, Sif, este es Svadilfari –les dijo denotando en ello la familiaridad con que lo trataba.

–Altezas –lo saludó Svadilfari y se inclinó ante ambos.

–Loki ha asegurado que confía en tu talento –dijo Thor procurando no evaluarlo ahora que lo tenía al alcance pero sin poder evitarlo.

–En ese caso sería ofensivo mostrarme modesto. Su alteza Loki me ha conferido un cargo que denota tanta confianza, que espero que mi trabajo esté a la altura.

–Cómo me decepcione le haré cortar la cabeza –dijo Loki. El elfo ni siquiera pestañeó.

–La inspiración es la base del talento, y tengo en abundancia –dijo el elfo mirando de soslayo a Loki. Y Thor se preguntó si esas palabras serían un cumplido dirigido a su esposo, notó que uno de sus puños se apretaba por inercia.

–Asegúrate de que no se agote entonces. –Añadió Loki –¿De qué asunto querían hablarme? Estaba por ir a cenar.

–La cena es un buen momento para discutirlo –dijo Sif sin revelar nada.

–Los veré en un momento entonces –dijo Loki y no tuvieron más remedio que dejarlos.

El elfo se despidió de Thor y de Sif con otra reverencia.

–Pienso que Hildetand exageraba o mentía cuando dijo que ellos dos… –comentó Sif. Thor asintió sin estar seguro de si la presencia del elfo oscuro lo molestaba o no. –¿Y ahora qué le voy a decir a Loki en la cena?

Thor se rió pero palmeó a su amiga en el hombro.

.

No tuvieron que inventarse nada, pues los tres fueron requeridos al hogar de Volstagg. Su hijo había nacido.

Los sonidos de los tambores, del laúd y de la flauta retumbaban dentro de la casa, de manera uniforme pero sin lograr opacar las risas y los brindis que se suscitaban por Valdimar, hijo de Volstagg. Margrét había insistido en estar en su hogar al momento del alumbramiento; y aunque ella y el niño permanecían en las habitaciones privadas tras un arduo parto, las doncellas y madres no dejaban de visitarla para darle consejos o simplemente desearle bendiciones. La reina Frigga había enviado un obsequio y prometió visitarla pero quienes no habían faltado a aquella celebración, eran los amigos cercanos. Thor y Loki se encontraron a Volstagg, rojo por la bebida ingerida, con los ojos brillosos por la felicidad que lo embargaba y tan entusiasta gritando el nombre de su hijo como si estuviera dando órdenes en el ejército.

–¡Thor! –El gigante pelirrojo apretujó a su amigo y le dio sendas palmadas en el hombro, como si él fuera quien felicitaba y no el felicitado. –Es tan pequeño en mis manos y aun así Harma dice que es bastante grande ¡Mi hijo va a ser mucho más alto que yo! –exclamó lleno de dicha.

–Enhorabuena Volstagg –lo felicitó su amigo.

Loki también le ofreció un abrazo, el de ellos dos fue mucho más corto pero igual incluyó varios golpes en la espalda.

–Margrét está tan feliz como yo, suban a verla –les indicó el camino –¡y beban! ¡Beban! –añadió poniéndoles jarras de cerveza que uno de sus cuñados le acercó.

–Esto es una locura –dijo Loki al contemplar la cantidad de gente que había ahí. No recordaba que las cosas hubieran sido así cuando Hërin nació, algunos habían visto al niño pero él se había rehusado a recibir visitas de cualquiera hasta la presentación oficial y ahora veía que fue la elección más acertada.

En el exterior, la lluvia caía incesante pero dentro del hogar, la atmósfera estaba rebosante y reconfortante. En la chimenea, el fuego trepidaba y en las paredes, hileras e hileras de luces ardían en sus apliques pero la mayoría del calor procedía de los invitados.

–Creo que Volstagg tiene aquí a la mitad de Asgard –dijo Fandral, quien traía a Threir, colgada de su brazo; Amora les seguía los pasos; alcanzó a ambos reyes en las escaleras.

–¿Sólo a la mitad? –ironizó la rubia.

–Dice Volstagg que nos acompañará ¿pero alguien ha visto a Hogun y Sif? –Inquirió el espadachín intentando ver más allá de una marejada de parientes.

Como solía pasarles, la gente les abrió paso a Thor y a Loki entre reverencias, saludos formales y alguna otra petición un tanto fuera de lugar pero llegaron hasta la alcoba de Margrét seguidos de sus amigos. Volstagg apareció por otro pasillo, con Hogun y Sif a la saga. Entró primero y de la alcoba salieron la madre de su esposa y hermanas, una de ellas estaba embarazada y quiso pedirles permiso para ponerle a su hijo Hedin, una variante del nombre de su propio vástago a lo que Loki accedió de la manera más amable que se le ocurrió. Dentro, Margrét reposaba sobre la cama, tenía al pequeño Valdimar en sus brazos y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro que sólo encontraba igual en la de felicidad de Volstagg. La nueva madre lucía cansada pero emanaba una paz que pareció alcanzarlos a todos poco a poco.

El pelirrojo tomó a su hijo con la torpeza de los padres primerizos y se los mostró con orgullo a sus amigos. Se lo tendió, inesperadamente, a Loki. El hechicero lo recibió con algo de sorpresa pero se las apañó bastante bien. Había pasado por ello con su propio hijo y ahora con Nari.

Amora y Threir se inclinaron sobre el hombro del dios del engaño comentando lo hermoso que era el pequeño. El niño era pelirrojo como su padre pero, así le pareció a Loki, tenía los rasgos de Margrét. Se encontró con la mirada de Thor sobre él, contemplándolo con esta sonrisa arrobada en los labios. A veces se la hacía increíble vislumbrar esos atisbos de ternura en alguien tan aguerrido; y definitivamente no estaba preparado para que ocurriera en público. Loki supo lo que estaba pensando. Juraría que alcanzó a verle una risa burlona a Volstagg cuando Thor se le acercó y tomó a Valdimar de entre sus brazos.

–Te ves bien Thor –dijo el pelirrojo. En efecto Thor se veía cómodo sosteniendo al niño. Le acarició el cabello antes de pasárselo a Fandral. El infante fue de mano en mano.

–¿Piensan tener el segundo pronto? –Inquirió Threir cuando llegó hasta ella.

–Sí –respondió sin dudarlo Volstagg y le lanzó una mirada a Margrét, que pareció aún más agotada sólo de pensarlo, pero asintió y le sonrió a su esposo. –Queremos que crezcan juntos así que no esperáremos mucho.

Finalmente la hermana de Margrét tuvo que hacerse oír y decirles que eran demasiados y que estaban haciendo demasiado ruido. El grupo dejó la habitación tras devolver al bebé a brazos de su madre donde sin duda estaba más que a gusto.

–¿Recuerdan cuando Thor nos ordenó tener hijos que hicieran compañía a Hërin? –Dijo Fandral como si aquello hubiera pasado un siglo atrás. –Es bueno saber que Volstagg ha cumplido la misión.

–¿Cumplido la misión? No me parece que Thor haya dicho que uno de nosotros tres debía representarnos a todos. –Comentó el pelirrojo evaluando a Hogun y a Fandral.

–¿Quieres apostar al respecto? –Dijo Fandral.

–Los dos están verdes. –Repuso Volstagg pero le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Sif. Por supuesto estaban enterados de su compromiso con Hogun. La diosa de la guerra pretendió no captar la indirecta.

A Loki empezaba a incomodarle el tópico de conversación. Miró en derredor, encontró a Lara, a Faida y a Héroïque uniéndose a Threir y a Amora. Karnilla no estaba a la vista a pesar de que Volstagg se había mostrado interesado en sus habilidades como doula. Seguro Margrét fue una de esas pacientes que Harma y su amiga se disputaron. Sif era otra que pretendía escurrir el bulto, se alejó de sus amigos, Loki no necesitó de ninguna señal por parte de la diosa para seguirla.

–¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó alcanzándola cuando ella salía al jardín. Sif se quedó parada bajo un olmo el cual la amparaba de la llovizna que caía. Pareció molesta con su compañía. –Volveré dentro –dijo Loki que no necesitaba que ella le clavara puñales con los ojos para entender que la incomodaba.

–Igual estás escapando –dijo Sif frenándolo con la frase. –No quieres que Thor siga mirándote así.

–¿Así cómo Hogun te mira a ti? ¿Preguntándose si estaremos dispuestos a engendrar un hijo? –Loki fue directo. Sif asintió y se relajó, estaban en el mismo bando.

–Volstagg, Fandral, Thor y yo crecimos juntos; rodeados de otros hijos de nobles. Siempre hablábamos de lo que haríamos al crecer. Solíamos decir que seríamos poderosos generales como nuestros padres –Sif se mostró orgullosa al decirlo. –Hogun se nos unió cuando nos hicimos adolescentes, lo conocimos durante nuestro entrenamiento para ingresar al ejército. Si nos hubieras visto en esa época seguramente nos habrías odiado. Nos la pasábamos pavoneándonos y metiéndonos en todos los problemas posibles. Thor y Fandral empezaban a hacer estragos entre las damas, Volstagg en las cocinas y a mí no se me podía mirar fijamente por dos segundos sin terminar con mi espada en el cuello. En medio de todo eso a veces mencionamos a nuestros descendientes. Thor siempre dijo que quería que nuestros hijos fueran amigos. –De pronto ella pareció triste, Loki le puso una mano en el hombro. –Loki… temo en verdad ser infértil –confesó de pronto y luego retrocedió avergonzada. Él la sujetó y siguiendo un impulso la abrazó. –No se lo digas a nadie.

–Descuida –él sabía bastante bien como guardar secretos. Sif le devolvió el abrazo y lo besó en la mejilla.

–Regresemos –dijo Sif y Loki la escoltó donde sus amigos. Volstagg se había perdido entre sus parientes nuevamente.

Sif no quería pensar que había cometido un error al confiar en él. Había hablado con Karnilla antes, de su temor a no poder engendrar hijos, a que todos terminaran como aquel que había tenido de Thor, aquel que su cuerpo no pudo retener.

–Sif –Fandral estaba muy entretenido contando algo a Threir y Amora. –¿Recuerdas esa ocasión? En que Thor nos dijo: "mis amigos, ¿de verdad me aman como su príncipe que soy? ¿Lucharían cualquier causa por mí?"

–Sí –repuso ella y una sonrisa espontánea le borró las preocupaciones –nos lo dijo el día en que se robó el caballo de su padre y lo perdió en los bosques reales –hubo una carcajada general.

Fandral se puso a relatar el incidente, y la búsqueda que tuvieron que emprender a por dicho corcel antes de que Odín se enterase de su ausencia. Thor estaba prestando atención a medias, le acarició la mejilla a Loki. Sif notó los cuchicheos alrededor de los consortes reales. Le alegraba no estar en el lugar del ojiverde.

–Loki, Thor –de pronto Volstagg había vuelto, y abrazó a cada uno con un brazo. –Deberían tener otro hijo ya, que sea una niña para que algún día emparentemos. –Les dijo emocionado.

–Así será –respondió Thor y le apretó una mano a Loki el cual le sonrió apacible mostrándose muy de acuerdo. Hubo revuelo y felicitaciones a su alrededor, dando por hecho aquello.

–Un actor consumado –pensó Sif sabiendo que si Loki la había seguido, si le había dicho aquellas palabras era porque no pretendía concebir de nuevo. Se preguntó si sería porque no querría o porque ya no podría. –¿Te sentirás presa de violenta zozobra igual que yo? ¿Qué oscuros secretos les susurramos a las sombras cuando Hogun y Thor no nos miran?

.

Habían vuelto a eso de medianoche al palacio. El nacimiento de Valdimar había degenerado, cómo no, en fiesta.

–Los aesir no conocen límites en esto de festejar –dijo Loki cuando entraban en sus habitaciones.

–¿Por qué habríamos de limitarnos? Grandes virtudes requieren de grandes festejos –Thor lo agarró de la cintura y lo llevó consigo a su cama. Se le echó encima y lo miró como si lo analizara.

Loki lo rodeó con sus brazos. Supo lo que Thor iba a decir antes de que hablara, en la bruma de la incertidumbre las esperanzas del dios del trueno seguían con vida. Se le adelantó.

–No. Ya no me lo pidas, la respuesta es no. –Thor no se amilanó, le despejó la frente con una caricia y lo besó despacio y suave. Lo soltó acomodándose sobre él, sintiendo el roce del cuerpo de Loki y la frialdad que emanaba a pesar de estar vestidos. Le fue desabotonando la ropa que llevaba, abrió la tela y lo besó en el vientre. –¿Me estás escuchando? –Le preguntó Loki e hizo amago de zafarse del abrazo de Thor. El rubio le sujetó las muñecas e hizo un camino de besos desde el vientre de Loki hasta su pecho, siguió de largo por su cuello hasta llegar a su barbilla y finalmente, de vuelta a sus labios. –Pídeme mi cuerpo Thor y te lo daré, pídeme mi alma, pídeme que luche por tu sueño de ser un gran rey; pero no me pidas eso.

–¿Por qué no? –Inquirió Thor. Loki lo miró mal y se sentó en la cama, su rubio esposo lo tomó de los hombros. –No sería como la primera vez, no estaríamos perdidos sin saber cómo reaccionar ante esa magia. No sería fruto de un engaño en el que ambos caímos.

Lo fue envolviendo entre sus brazos nuevamente hasta atraerlo hacia él y volver a besarlo.

–Habla por ti, tú no tienes que hacer nada más que sentarte a ver como pierdo mi magia y me deformo en una criatura antinatura. –Thor negó.

–Si quieres ocultarlo hazlo, no me opondré. Sé que es una gran carga para ti, sobrellévalo como sea mejor tu parecer, y yo estaré contigo a cada momento.

Loki suspiró y se quedó callado como escogiendo sus siguientes palabras.

–Aunque accediera, te lo dije antes y lo repito; sellé mi magia como foreldrar. No puedo anular lo que hice.

–Podríamos intentarlo con Karnilla –sonaba al tipo de magia en la que ella era la más versada.

–¿Acaso no te es suficiente con la familia que ya tienes? –Le preguntó. –Imagina que fueras tú el que pudiera engendrar vida, ¿lo harías por qué yo te lo pidiera? –La pregunta tomó al rubio completamente desprevenido. Loki suspiró pesado, miró el mar de los ojos de Thor como si buscara una respuesta en ellos. Thor sujetó a Loki por el cuello.

–Si lo haría –concluyó arrobado por su afecto hacia Loki. –Te concedería todo lo que estuviera en mis manos. –El hechicero negó. Del dicho al hecho... –De los nueve reinos fui desposado con el único varón capaz de concebir hijos. Yo creo que tengo las posibilidades a mi favor. Dame otro hijo, Loki. –Thor lo besó comiéndole la boca suavemente. –Habla con Karnilla –Loki seguía negando entre besos. –Dime que lo vas a intentar, hazlo –Thor nunca había estado tan persuasivo como en ese momento. Acarició el vientre de Loki haciéndolo estremecer.

Los midgardianos habían nombrado a Thor, dios del trueno; pero también lo habían adorado como a una deidad de la fertilidad. Viendo cómo iban las cosas Loki no podía culparlos. Sintió su cuerpo temblar conforme las manos del rubio se metían entre su ropa empezando a tocarlo en lugares indebidos.

–Hablaré con Karnilla –dijo pero sintió que las palabras no las pronunció él, sino que una fuerza poderosa lo había empujado a decir tal cosa.

Quería que Thor se olvidara del asunto, que lo dejara por la paz y que no volviera a mencionarlo. Tendría que pensar en alguna manera. Thor le estaba pellizcando la suave piel de los pezones haciéndolo estremecer y desviando su atención de sus maquinaciones. En respuesta Loki se incorporó apoyando su peso sobre sus codos y le alcanzó el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda, se lo chupó despacio y sintió la risa de Thor vibrando pegado a él. Había descubierto que el poderoso Thor, dios del trueno, tenía cosquillas en esa zona si lo tocaba suavemente, y claro le sacaba provecho a tal descubrimiento cada vez que podía. Thor se apartó un poco y lo miró mal. Loki le sonrió con suficiencia antes de desvanecer la ropa de ambos con su magia. Le gustaba mucho aquel que le había tocado por compañero de vida. Sus manos se deslizaron poco a poco por la portentosa musculatura del pecho de Thor. El semblante de Loki tornó en seriedad al sentirle la cicatriz que la última guerra le había dejado en la pierna izquierda.

Thor terminaría cómo Odín algún día. Cubierto de heridas, surcado de arrugas teñidas de preocupación, quizás el rostro mutilado. Pero en ese momento, era perfecto, luminoso y atrayente como ningún otro aesir. Loki volvió a concentrarse en lo que hacía. El rubio estaba recostado de lado junto a él dejándose tocar y mirar al entero gusto de Loki. El ojiazul le atrapó una mano que se estaba deslizando muy al sur de su anatomía y se la llevó a los labios, lo haló suave haciéndolo caer sobre él. Las manos de Thor le rodearon fina curva de la cintura.

–Qué suave tienes la piel –le susurró. Loki se sujetó de los hombros de Thor y se friccionó despacio sobre él. Sus falos se encontraron. Se besaron aumentando el roce de sus cuerpos. Thor lo sujetó de las caderas y lo instó a sentarse encima de sus muslos. Tenía la mirada enfebrecida. –Tócame Loki. –El hechicero rodeó su miembro con sus finos dedos y tiró de la hombría de su amado, lo acarició incesantemente, trazándole círculos con el pulgar en la punta. Thor dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada, apretó los ojos con deleite y soltó el aire despacio, Loki lo sintió endurecerse entre sus manos. Sabía cómo le gustaba a Thor aquello. El dios del trueno empezaba a gotear en la punta, Loki sintió su propio pulso acelerado conforme humedecía la gruesa virilidad de su amante. –Te necesito –lo urgió Thor.

El ojiverde aún no estaba del todo listo, aún no estaba bien duro y no estaba dilatado todavía. El dios del trueno se incorporó abandonando la deliciosa pasividad previa. Tumbó a Loki de espaldas y le separó las piernas con urgencia.

–Espera –le pidió el hechicero. Thor entendió el porqué, en vez de penetrarlo sonrió con lujuria y se chupó dos dedos. Loki sintió que le faltaba el aire, lo contempló impaciente, hasta que Thor retiró sus dedos de su boca para hundírselos en su estrecha abertura. –¡Thor!– Loki gimió su nombre.

–No sabes cuánto me gusta… –musitó Thor conforme abría a su dios del engaño con los dedos –… cuanto me gusta ver lo duro que te pones cuando te toco aquí.

Loki hubiera querido replicar algo pero en cambio se dejó hacer casi con docilidad. Thor se resistió a penetrarlo hasta que sintió que Loki cedía con facilidad en torno a sus dedos. Los retiró entonces y se acomodó sobre él. El hechicero lo rodeó con sus piernas y Thor finalmente se dejó ir por el deseo que lo abrasaba. Se hundió en él sin mayores preámbulos. Loki gimió escandalosamente. Thor sonrió y retrocedió volviendo a salirse, volvió a acometer esta vez un poco más hondo, sin perderse ni un poco de la expresión de Loki. Siguió torturándolo cada vez más profundo hasta que al final embistió con fuerza obligándolo a tomarlo completo. Para cuando hizo eso Loki parecía a punto del desmayo. Gemía sonrojado bajo él.

–Eres perfecto –le dijo Thor y buscó sus labios mientras embestía con brío. El cuerpo de Loki lo ceñía cálida y estrechamente, le resultaba muy suave.

Y era suyo. Suyo desde el primer día que estuvieron juntos y seguía siéndolo en ese momento en que lo poseía con fiereza. Thor sintió el orgasmo a punto. Sus embestidas se fueron tornando erráticas. Con un gemido bestial el rubio llegó al clímax y se dejó caer sobre su dios del engaño mordiéndole los labios con satisfacción.

–Me aplastas –se quejó Loki al cabo de un momento con tono casi aburrido, como si no estuviera hirviendo aún, inconcluso. Thor aún no había terminado con él. Se apartó un poco para mirarlo. El pecho de Loki subía y bajaba rítmicamente, tenía los labios enrojecidos y el semblante tenso. Thor se fijó en su miembro que seguía duro y palpitante.

–¿Cómo quieres terminar? –Le preguntó lamiéndose los labios, seguro de que Loki querría que lo besara ahí y que lo chupara hasta hacerlo estallar.

–Dijiste que te gusto cuando pones tus dedos dentro de mí. ¿Crees que puedas…? –Thor sonrió aceptando el desafío. Se hincó entre las piernas de Loki, justo en dónde al hechicero le gustaba tenerlo. Sin previo aviso el rubio le hundió un par de dedos. La cavidad de Loki estaba húmeda porque Thor se había corrido en su interior. Eso le facilitó la tarea. Lo folló con los dedos yendo despacio, tomándose su tiempo, tocándolo íntimamente. Deslizándole entonces otro dedo y luego otro más. La habitación estaba en silencio, enmarcando los sonidos pegajosos y los gemidos de Loki mientras Thor lo follaba lentamente pero con fuerza usando cuatro dedos. Se los hundía tan hondo como el cuerpo de Loki era capaz de albergarlo y cuando tocaba fondo notaba la manera en que el ojiverde se quedaba sin aire. –Voy a enloquecer –musitó Loki ahogando un grito.

–Hazlo, enloquece, quiero verte –le rogó Thor. Loki se dejó ir. Thor empezó a tocarlo más rápido, curvando sus dedos dentro de Loki, sus ojos iban de la punta de Loki donde empezaba a gotear hasta la piel estirada de su estrecha hendidura. Retiró un par de dedos con los que dejó dentro suyo empezó a tocarlo con mayor velocidad asegurándose de acariciarle la próstata. Loki soltó un grito y se incorporó sobre sus codos para mirar a Thor. Había frenesí y urgencia en sus ojos. –Te tengo –masculló Thor; y siguió incansable hasta que sintió el cuerpo de Loki tensarse, tan a punto. El hechicero echó la cabeza hacia atrás y con un gemido gutural estalló.

–Por esto es que te quiero –jadeó tratando de recuperar el aliento. Thor se rió. Le miró la polla que empezaba a perder dureza y sin que mediara un segundo pensamiento se inclinó sobre Loki y se puso a lamerlo quitándole los resabios de su propio simiente. –Pervertido –murmuró Loki todavía desmadejado sobre la cama y no hizo nada por frenarlo.

.

Adormecido por la pasión compartida, Loki cayó en un sueño profundo del cual despertó a la mitad de la noche. Vio a Thor recostado de frente a él, con su semblante relajado. Loki le acarició suave para no despertarlo. Recordó lo que Thor le había pedido y que él había accedido a hablarlo con Karnilla; y ya no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño. Estaba preocupado, se percataba de la fuerza del deseo de Thor, de la expectativa que le causaba pensar a Loki gestando un hijo suyo, pero no quería, ni siquiera era capaz de pensarse en ese estado sin que sintiera un arrebato de repulsión y terror.

Se revolvió entre las sábanas varias veces hasta que optó por salir de la cama y se quedó meditabundo amparado en la oscuridad de la noche. En algún momento Thor se giró por inercia buscando a su compañero. Al no encontrarlo a su lado se espabiló.

–¿Loki? –Lo llamó adormilado. Se frotó los ojos y se sentó en la cama, encontró a su dios del engaño sentado en el borde de la cama. –Loki –volvió a decir su nombre.

–¿Y si no pudiera? –Inquirió de pronto. Thor no entendió a qué se refería. –¿Y si no pudiera darte otro hijo?

El rubio no sabía que Loki ya había decidido defraudarlo y ahora sólo estaba calibrando la envergadura de la decepción.

–Lo lograremos.

–Sí, pero, si mi magia superase a Karnilla en esto, si yo no pudiera, ¿qué es lo que harías? ¿Perseguirías este deseo a través de otra persona? –Thor se mostró desconcertado, era claro que no había considerado esa posibilidad.

–No –dijo de inmediato, y le indicó que volviera junto a él. Loki así lo hizo, Thor lo abrazó contento de tocarlo, como siempre. Le besó los negros cabellos y, prácticamente, lo atenazó con un abrazo de hierro. Pero ahí, en el fondo de sus ojos azules Loki leyó que su deseo lo carcomería. Tenía la misma mirada que cuando sucumbía a arrebatos de destrucción, la caótica mirada que Loki amaba, excepto que ahora al que miraba era a él.

.

Karnilla pasó las manos sobre Nari mientras Fuya la sostenía. La nueva niñera era muy joven y muy tímida. Parecía que inclusive le temía a Karnilla. No hablaron mientras revisaba a la pequeña protegida de Thor. Ya habían pasado varios meses. La pequeña se estaba desarrollando bastante bien, ya no lloraba casi nada, ganaba peso con normalidad y había empezado a gatear persiguiendo los juguetes de Hërin quien ya estaba acostumbrando a ella aunque no tanto a compartir.

La puerta se abrió y los reyes de Asgard entraron.

–Karnilla, no sabía que estarías aquí –le dijo Loki, venían riéndose a saber de qué. Nari estiró los brazos hacia Thor y el dios del trueno la levantó con facilidad. Le dio un par de vueltas en el aire entre risas de la pequeña y cuando cesó aquel juego se la quedó en brazos.

–¿Cómo la encuentras? –Le preguntó Thor a la norn.

–Bastante bien. –Repuso la bruja contagiándose de la sonrisa del dios del trueno. Fuya se perdió de vista para buscar a Ásta y a Hërin.

Ásta entró llevando de la mano a Hërin quien la soltó de inmediato para correr hacia Thor.

–¡No papá Thol! –Se quejó al ver a Nari bajo el brazo de su padre como si fuera un paquete pero muy a gusto. –Yo yo, carga.

Thor se agachó y levantó en vilo también a Hërin quien siguió protestando hasta que Thor le pasó la niña a Loki. El hechicero la sujetó con gentileza. Nari lo conocía y nunca lloraba cuando él la sostenía. Thor llevó a su hijo rumbo a sus juguetes. Hërin ya tenía un ejército de asgardianos y de norn para jugar con ellos; y varias piezas más que estaban pendientes por desembalar cortesía de un montón de nobles aduladores. Padre e hijo se pusieron a jugar.

Karnilla se paró junto a Loki y Nari.

–Descubrí algo sobre su pequeña vanir –le dijo la norn a Loki y levantó una mano frente a la niña, la agitó produciendo un montón de chispas rojizas. Nari estiró las manos con curiosidad y tomó una.

–Puede sujetarlas –musitó Loki. –¿Eso quiere decir qué…

–Sí –le dijo Karnilla. –Tiene seidh. Entre los vanir hay varios hechiceros poderosos y ella proviene de la familia real. –Notó que Loki se entusiasmaba, estaba segura de que le había dado un buen motivo para interesarse en la niña.

–Papá, ¿quéseso? –Dijo Hërin con su entonación infantil. Loki se acercó a ambos y vio algo que le sentó mal. Thor acababa de abrir una caja de madera en la que venían varios soldaditos jötun. Tenían cabezas pequeñas en comparación con sus absurdamente musculados cuerpos y algunos tenían expresiones feroces donde se podían apreciar colmillos. –Groaaarrr –dijo Hërin haciendo ademán de garras con las manos.

–Esto es… –Thor volteó a mirar a Loki apenado. –Están mal hechos hijo –le explicó y los devolvió a la caja. –Mira, mejor abramos esta otra –añadió sacando un par de jinetes berserkir de su envoltura. Hërin se entusiasmó con los caballos y se olvidó de los jötun.

Ásta corrió a tomar esa caja y quitarla de la vista.

–Lo siento, no sabía –le dijo a Loki saliendo de la habitación como quien porta una alimaña.

–Entonces, Nari tiene magia –le dijo a Karnilla como si no hubiera pasado nada. La norn asintió. –¿A qué edad crees que podamos saber de qué tipo es? –Inquirió.

.

Cuando ellos se fueron Karnilla seguía ahí conversando con Ásta. La niñera real y ella eran amigas. A veces, cuando Ásta tenía días libres, salían juntas a pasear por la ciudad junto con Ertan y Benfred.

–Karnilla –se le acercó Fuya mientras Nari dormía la siesta. –Disculpe pero tengo una prima embarazada y… yo sé que quizás está ocupada con su compromiso pero si pudiera verla un día.

–¿Compromiso? –Inquirió la norn. Fuya se puso roja. –¿Con quién estoy comprometida?

–No lo sé –dijo en un tono de voz que se fue haciendo más y más bajito. –Unos me dijeron que con Ertan el hijo de Lord Erwel y otros que con Lord Harik, el hijo del maestre Harma. Pero supuse que con alguno de los dos tenía que estar comprometida.

Karnilla soltó una carcajada.

–Fuya –Ásta la miró a punto de echarle una regañiza. –No andes repitiendo esos chismorreos. Karnilla no está comprometida ni con uno ni con otro y como Loki se entere de qué vas vituperándola perderás tu puesto.

–Lo siento. –Se disculpó ella. –No volverá a pasar. En verdad estoy honrada de la confianza que los reyes me han dispensado –parecía en verdad arrepentida.

–Dejémoslo correr –les pidió Karnilla a ambas y accedió a visitar a la prima de Fuya.

.

.

–¡Rey! –Gellir, el segundo de la guardia entró en el despacho de Thor como un vendaval. El dios del trueno estaba conversando con Fandral mientras revisaba unos documentos que Faida le había encomendado. –Debes venir pronto, algo le pasó a Loki. –Thor sintió un hueco en el estómago, más por el semblante de Gellir que por sus palabras.

Se puso en pie y salió prácticamente corriendo dejando atrás al espadachín.

–Ertan y yo escuchamos una explosión proveniente del salón de banquetes –le fue explicando mientras lo conducía hacia los aposentos reales. –Sabíamos que Loki estaba ahí con el elfo oscuro. Corrimos allá de inmediato, el lugar está destrozado, tu esposo sangraba en brazos del elfo –Thor rechinó los dientes de coraje. –Ertan lo arrestó, jamás lo vi tan enojado, no se le ha hecho daño pero di una palabra y lo solucionaremos.

Thor negó. Si Svadilfari había lastimado a Loki quería encargarse de él personalmente.

Entró en sus habitaciones y se encontró con Harma y uno de sus discípulos atendiendo al hechicero. Loki yacía inconsciente tendido sobre su cama, tenía el torso desnudo, a su lado estaban tiradas sus ropas manchadas de sangre. Thor se acercó a su lado.

–Harma –llamó al maestre.

El aludido estaba suturándole un corte en la frente a Loki y no respondió de inmediato. Thor notó que aunque el corte se veía mal no podía ser el origen de la cantidad de sangre que veía en las prendas de Loki.

–Estará bien –aseguró el maestre pero no pudo o no quiso explicarle más al dios del trueno. Loki se espabiló y abrió los ojos. –Sólo necesita descansar –añadió.

El hechicero hizo una mueca de dolor, se llevó una mano a la frente, Harma se la interceptó antes de que se tocara la herida.

–¿Dónde está Svadilfari? –Fue lo primero que dijo Loki.

–Arrestado por agredirte alteza –respondió Gellir.

–Déjalo ir –ordenó el ojiverde. –Fue un pequeño accidente.

Gellir miró a Thor y éste asintió. Harma, con experiencia de siglos al servicio de los reyes de Asgard, le hizo una señal a su discípulo y dejaron a los consortes a solas. Loki se quedó tirado donde estaba, respirando pesadamente. La presencia de Thor exudaba enojo. Estaba seguro de que querría una explicación pero esperó a que se la pidiera. Le dolían el pecho y la cabeza, estaba agotado y lo único que quería era dormir.

–Loki –lo llamó Thor y se sentó a su lado –¿qué sucedió?

Loki sonrió, su adorado esposo, tan predecible.

–Estoy aprendiendo magia élfica –le explicó.

.

Cuando Loki se enteró de que la flota de Bjarni, cómo se presentaban oficialmente, acudiría a Asgard, no había querido ver a Svadilfari; fue por eso que envió a Ari a tratar con ellos en primer lugar. Cuando supo que Svadilfari trabajaba bajo las órdenes de Harik siguió sin querer verlo. Y el motivo le era muy claro. Svadilfari le recordaba demasiado sus día en Jötunheim, esa vida que estaba empeñado en dejar atrás. Se resistió a pesar de que ardía en deseos de hablar con él. Y cuando finalmente le concedió aquella audiencia, Loki se percató de que aquella amistad que él pensaba extinta, en realidad sólo había estado hibernando. Estar con Svadilfari le era tan fácil como saltar al vacío y sencillamente caer. Le era grata su compañía, su intelecto y sus aspiraciones arquitectónicas, los relatos de sus viajes y su poderoso seidh, todas esas cosas lo cautivaban.

En su rol de mentor, Svadilfari le había pedido que dispusieran de un espacio amplio en el que además hubiera varios objetos disponibles para practicar a manipularlos. Su magia más elemental. A Loki se le había ocurrido que el salón de banquetes sería idóneo para ello. Tenían la mesa principal con platos, fuentes y cubiertos alineados a la perfección. Su amigo había apreciado su creatividad al elegir el campo de práctica. Se habían apostado ahí a solas. Svadilfari llevaba el cabello amarrado a la altura de la nuca. Loki lo vio arremangarse y acomodarse el anillo que portaba en la mano derecha.

–¿Comenzamos ya? –Le dijo su amigo. Loki asintió. –Te enseñaré a desplazar objetos –explicó.

–Eso ya sé hacerlo –repuso Loki y se lo demostró deslizando una copa vacía hacia él. –Quizás una lección más avanzada.

Svadilfari no pareció impresionado.

–¿Cómo está compuesta esta magia? –Inquirió. Loki lo hacía, al igual que mucha de su magia, por instinto. Jamás se había detenido a cavilar lo que le preguntaba.

Svadilfari le hizo una señal levantando una mano, se concentró un poco.

–En mi raza, el seidh tiene que ver con presencia y poder. Mi magia inunda este recinto, como una extensión de mí mismo y cuando muevo un objeto –apuntó con su mano a la copa la cual voló raudamente a él –en realidad lo hago como quien lo toma con sus manos. ¿Lo entiendes?

–Por supuesto que lo entiendo.

–¿Puedes ver mi seidh? –Loki se sintió ofuscado, muy a su pesar paseó la vista alrededor de la estancia. Negó. –No me refería a mirarlo con los ojos, me refería a presentirlo.

–¿Tú puedes "ver" mi seidh? –Preguntó.

–No –admitió Svadilfari –pero puedo hacerlo con el de mis elfos oscuros. Quizás sea porque nuestra magia es diferente en esencia. –Loki suspiró. –Quiero que cierres los ojos y que inundes el recinto con tu presencia. Supongo que eso es algo que haces usualmente sin meditarlo pero esta vez deberás prestar atención a ello.

Loki lo obedeció. Esta magia era muy diferente de la de Karnilla. La norn le había enseñado a intuir la mirada de Heimdall y a producir fuego, el primer hechizo requería de una sutileza que Loki había captado gracias a sus inclinaciones por ocultarse; el segundo hechizo requería de palabras y de una chispa de seidh similar a la que descendía la temperatura para congelar cosas. En cambio Svadilfari le pedía concentrarse y ampliar su propio ser como un monstruo marino extendiendo sus tentáculos.

–Creo que lo tengo.

–Mírame –pidió Svadilfari. Loki así lo hizo. El elfo ni siquiera se movió pero levantó a un tiempo todas las copas. Los demás objetos se quedaron en su sitio sin siquiera temblar ni un poco. Las volvió a bajar en su lugar. –Un ejercicio de precisión. Inténtalo.

–Esperaba algo diferente de tu magia, algo más…

–¿Místico? –Svadilfari negó –no seré tu tipo de maestro si lo que quieres es producir luces y hacer complicados movimientos. –Loki le lanzó una mirada ofendida. –Te enseñaré magia más compleja pero primero debes dominar lo esencial. Levanta sólo las copas y no rompas nada.

Loki miró las copas dispuestas en la mesa, eran doce. Aunque se sabía un genio, no podía presumir de poseer la mente más disciplinada de todas. De hecho no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer, las fue mirando una por una y luego alzó las manos. Los objetos designados se movieron tal como debía ser. Le sonrió con suficiencia a Svadilfari, pero este no le devolvió el gesto, parecía algo preocupado.

–Algo no está bien –comentó.

–Hice lo que dijiste. Enséñame algo más complejo. ¿Qué otras cosas sabes hacer?

El elfo soltó una risa exasperada.

–Dije que algo no está bien.

–Y yo dije que sigamos adelante. El alumno hace al maestro. Si esta es toda tu magia entiendo porque suelen prohibir enseñarle a gente ajena a su raza, menudo chasco, les quitaría el velo de misterio con el que se cubren.

Svadilfari apoyó un dedo sobre una de las copas doradas. La miró apenas unos segundos y el objeto cambió de forma, se alargó hasta simular una daga y luego pareció que se encogía sobre sí misma volviéndose una pequeña esfera dorada. Magia de transformación. Ahora sí se estaban entendiendo. Loki puso un dedo sobre un plato frente a él.

–No tan rápido. –El ojiverde rodó los ojos. –¿Cómo está compuesto el hechizo?

–¿A quién le importa? –Fue la insolente respuesta. Loki se concentró y presionó el objeto instándolo a cambiar. El plato se cimbró bajo el efecto de su magia pareció encogerse un poco y entonces estalló en cientos de pequeños fragmentos. Loki lució bastante ofuscado.

–Se requiere de mucha concentración y de manipular la materia de tal forma que los enlaces de las partículas… Me estoy adelantando, pero lo que quiero decirte es que para lograr eso debes dominar tu magia. ¿Listo para más ejercicios de precisión?

Estuvieron un par de horas levantando diversos objetos, haciéndolos levitar como con vida propia, trazando distintas direcciones. Hubo un momento en que toda la cubertería giraba sobre sus cabezas. Aquello era muy aburrido para Loki pero el elfo parecía tener un punto. Empezaba a sentir rastros de cansancio conforme su seidh se desgastaba.

–Intenta esto –le pidió el elfo. Acomodó todos los objetos de vuelta en su sitio. Y a un tiempo alzó la mesa, los asientos, y todos los utensilios. Los proyectó hacía el techo del salón dónde se alinearon en el mismo perfecto orden que tenían cuando estaban en el suelo. Loki se quedó contemplando aquello. –Por supuesto, ser arquitecto me ayuda bastante. Tengo una concepción avanzada del orden y el espacio. Pero supongo que podrás imitarme.

Loki lo miró mal.

–Presumido. –El elfo hizo descender todo de golpe. Todos los objetos aterrizaron en orden.

–Todo tuyo.

Le tomó varios intentos, cada uno le pasó factura. Cuando logró que todo estuviera en el techo los objetos se habían apelotonado sin nada remotamente parecido al original.

–En verdad, algo no está bien –se dijo, sintiendo que le temblaban las manos, no podía mantenerlos arriba pero Svadilfari lo había hecho en un parpadeo y aparentemente sin esfuerzo. Apretó los puños y empleando toda su energía lo consiguió. Sintió tensión en su cuerpo.

–Quizás deberías descansar –habló Svadilfari. Loki lo miró y ahogó un jadeo.

–Lo veo –le dijo. Veía una sombra surgiendo del cuerpo de Svadilfari y cubriendo el perímetro alrededor de él. Más aún podía ver su propio seidh, su propia energía en tonos verdes sujetando los objetos. –Svadilfari –su amigo apareció cambiado ante él, su figura era pura oscuridad en la cual tan sólo brillaban sus pupilas azules, la silueta estaba recortada contra un cielo rojizo. –¿Qué pasa? –Retrocedió y se miró las manos. Manos azules surcadas de tatuajes ancestrales.

Perdió la concentración y la mesa se precipitó a ellos.

–¡Cuidado! –Svadilfari lo advirtió y levantó las manos. La sombra que emergía de él se interpuso, frenando el objeto pero al hacerlo chocó con la energía de Loki que envolvía el espacio. Loki pudo sentir cuando ambos seidh se tocaron. Y sintió mucho dolor, como si le hubieran propinado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Su magia lo defendió sin que él lo hiciera a propósito haciendo volar en pedazos la mesa y obligando a retroceder la magia del elfo oscuro.

Todos los objetos suspendidos se arremolinaron a su alrededor girando fuera de control. Loki fue a frenarlos pero su magia no lo obedecía como si estuviera resuelta a luchar con Svadilfari. Nunca le había pasado eso antes y se atemorizó. Una de las sillas voló hacía su cabeza, se agachó tratando de esquivarla pero una de las patas alcanzó a golpearlo en la frente. Cayó aturdido, apretó los parpados y trató de contenerse mientras su amigo iba deteniendo uno a uno todo lo que se le lanzaba encima como si tuviera vida propia. Aplacó su seidh y cuando volvió a mirar el mundo había recobrado sus colores habituales, ya no podía ver la manifestación de la magia de Svadilfari ni de la suya. Pero entonces como si fuera un gran imán atrajo todas las cosas en la mesa a él. El elfo se interpuso velozmente y los rodeó a ambos con su magia frenando los objetos.

–No uses tu seidh sobre mí –lo reprendió Loki sintiendo que su magia de nuevo emergía con violencia de su interior. Sintió que su cuerpo se desgarraba, su magia chocó con la de Svadilfari y estalló, enviándolos al suelo a ambos.

Loki se medio incorporó tan sólo para sentir un ramalazo ascendiendo desde el mismo centro de su ser hasta su garganta. Se dobló sobre sí mismo vomitando sangre.

–Loki, Loki –Svadilfari llegó a su lado y lo tomó entre sus brazos. El elfo parecía estar ileso. Lo sostuvo en su regazo conforme el ojiverde perdía el conocimiento bajo su mirada angustiada.

.

–¿Y? ¿Aprender magia élfica te cortó la frente? –Thor lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

–Una silla desquiciada se me echó encima –repuso Loki.

–Hubo mucha sangre. –El hechicero asintió.

–Svadilfari no me hizo nada si eso es lo que te preocupa, perdí el control de mi magia y aparentemente nos agredió a ambos.

–No recuerdo que eso te haya sucedido antes –y Thor lo rememoró congelando un dragón, blandiendo el cofre de los antiguos inviernos y proyectando ilusiones. Loki intentó levantarse pero su cuerpo no respondió, se derrumbó pero Thor lo sostuvo. El rubio lo sintió muy frío.

–No sé qué me pasa.

–Quizás la magia élfica no está hecha para ti –apuntó Thor acunándolo entre sus brazos. Loki negó, su semblante preocupado. –Necesitas descansar. Trabajas mucho y ahora esto.

–Descansaré entonces. –Se hizo ovillo en la cama dándole la espalda a Thor quien le acarició los hombros desnudos. Lo sentía muy lejano aunque lo estuviera tocando. –Déjame solo por favor.

.

Valdis le había mandado decir que Loki quería verla. La noche caía pero las sombras retrocedían bajo la luz de las miles de antorchas que iluminaban Valaskialf. Ella entró en los aposentos reales con movimientos suaves que imitaban la danza de las llamas. Su amigo la esperaba en su habitación. No en la que compartía con Thor sino en la propia. Karnilla entró en ella, todo el lugar destilaba abandono en la forma de pulcritud y austeridad. Ella sabía que Loki casi no la ocupaba, que pasaba sus noches junto al dios del trueno. Y ahora estaba ahí, tumbado en un butacón, envuelto en una manta tiritando.

–Ayúdame –le pidió y ella voló a su lado. Le puso una mano en la frente.

–Estás helado. –Lucía francamente enfermo. Ella encendió sus manos.

–La cabeza me va a estallar. ¿Por qué puedo ver tu magia? ¿Los demás pueden verla? –Le preguntó mientras ella dirigía sus manos hacia él. Cuando lo palpó Loki soltó un quejido y se encogió. –No me toques.

–¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –Le inquirió soltándolo. Fue a la puerta y llamó a Radha, le dio instrucciones de ir a sus aposentos y traerle una serie de cosas. Volvió al lado de Loki. –Cuéntamelo todo –exigió.

Cuando Radha volvió Loki iba a la mitad de su relato. Se quedaron solos. Karnilla se puso a mezclar una poción. Iba deduciendo un montón de cosas a partir de los detalles.

–Bebe esto –le dijo pasándole una copa con un brebaje que había calentado entre sus manos, mediante su magia de fuego. Él la obedeció. –Y ahora, vuelve a tu forma jötun, debes cesar toda magia. Te explicaré todo. –La pálida forma aesir se resquebrajó como un cascarón y la verdadera faz de Loki emergió bajo ella. Se sintió mucho mejor de inmediato.

Karnilla inició un relato que arrancó el día en que juntos desprendieron un ave vesta de Hërin, cuando el festival de Høstblót. Loki rememoró lo mucho que le costó domarlo. Recordó también que no había podido intuir a Thor el día que volvió de Vanaheim, cuando lo sorprendió dormido. Se suponía que muy pocos seres podían acercársele sin que los presintiera y Thor no figuraba entre ellos. Desde que Thor subiera al trono casi no empleaba su magia, había hecho pocos hechizos, ninguno que requiriera de mucha potencia, hasta ese día.

–Algo socaba mi magia. –Karnilla lo guió a esa conclusión.

–Creo saber lo que es. Recuéstate.

Loki fue hacia su cama. Karnilla le quitó la manta y la ropa que lo cubría. Lo miraba con atención sin atisbo de morbosidad en sus ojos. Ella murmuró algo en norn. Cuando lo tocó esta vez él no sintió nada. Canturreó algo y fue tocando a Loki, posando sus manos en su torso desnudo, pasándolas por sus piernas y por sus hombros para colocarlas finalmente sobre su vientre.

–Es el sello de tu magia. Lo diré en términos claros: te has mutilado a ti mismo. –Loki la miró impactado por aquella revelación. –Loki tú, ¿sabes lo que es un hechicero? –Ella no esperó respuesta. –Somos una proyección de Ygdrasill. El gran árbol nos transfiere su fuerza la cual pasa a través de nosotros como si fuésemos una puerta, nuestro seidh en realidad no nos pertenece. La energía del árbol del universo no fluye con facilidad a través de ti. Haz trastornado tu seidh al intentar arrancarte sus aspectos que no son de tu aprecio.

Su amigo se mostró sumamente preocupado.

–¿Qué sucederá conmigo?

–Nada –repuso ella –siempre y cuando no intentes hacer magia a gran escala. –Ella entendió porque no pudo producir fuego sagrado.

–¿Puedes romper el sello?

–Puedo verlo y además, puedo tocarlo como si fuera algo físico. –Loki lució asombrado. –Puedo intentarlo si así lo deseas aunque no hay garantías de que funcione. Me temo que si fallase podría trastornar aún más la maldición y convertir tu estado en algo permanente. –Aquello le resultó grave a Loki.

–Si resultase, volvería a tener mi maldita fertilidad, ¿cierto?

–Sí.

–No estoy listo para los efectos de mi magia foreldrar. –Volvió a vestirse, sin hechizos. Ella le pasó más de la poción que lo hacía entrar en calor y lo instó a recostarse. –Hoy me di cuenta de que hay muchas cosas de la magia que desconozco.

–No dominas los fundamentos –dijo ella –lo noté hace tiempo.

–Tuviste suerte de tener a Kaarina. Yo tuve a Skadi pero su magia era algo limitada además de que mi instrucción fue algo corta.

–Kaarina no me enseñó la raíz de la magia. Me envió a Svartálfheim con los istyar de ese reino. Allá aprendí. –Loki la envidió con todo su ser. –Descansa. Todo se verá más claro en la mañana.

–Karnilla –la llamó en la oscuridad. –¿Todos pueden ver tu magia? ¿Ese resplandor rojizo?

–No, sólo los que poseen seidh en alguna medida pueden.

.

Thor llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Loki. Para su azoro la que abrió fue Karnilla.

–Está dormido –le explicó la bruja.

–Dejó nuestra habitación, ¿se encuentra bien?

–Agotado, se repondrá pronto. –Thor asintió y dio un paso al frente pero ella se le interpuso. –Me dijo que no quería que nadie se le acercara excepto yo.

–¿En verdad? Pues mira, es mi consorte así que creo que soy la excepción.

–Eso me lo dijo especialmente por ti. –Thor no ocultó su enfado.

–¿Por qué tanto misterio?

–No podrías comprenderlo –dijo ella sin ánimo de ofenderlo pero ofendiéndolo igualmente. –Eres el señor de este castillo, si me lo ordenas me apartaré pero no creo que hagas bien invadiéndolo cuando necesita estar solo.

–Como él quiera –repuso Thor y se alejó.

Karnilla volvió junto a Loki y lo miró convaleciente y débil. Sintió el amor que le profesaba ardiendo en su pecho. Se sentó a su lado y le acarició el cabello suavemente murmurándole esa cancioncilla que lo mantendría en el mundo de los sueños.

.

Al día siguiente Loki era otra persona. Estaba totalmente recuperado, retomó su forma aesir y se vistió empleando su magia. Todo rastro de frío y de dolor se había volatizado. Encima Karnilla le aplicó un emplasto en las suturas que Harma le diera que las hizo cicatrizar al instante dejándole apenas una marca casi invisible.

–¿Cómo puedo agradecerte lo de anoche? ¿Hay algo que quieras? –Le preguntó él de buen humor y con generosidad en su corazón.

–De hecho si lo hay. Requiero de más espacio para las plantas medicinales que tengo en el palacio. Si pudieras decirle a Valdis que haga preparar los jardines del sur yo podría…

–No creo que sea conveniente –la atajó él. Valaskialf no tenía un espacio diseñado para tales propósitos pero Loki no veía la razón de invadir los jardines reales con dichas plantas. –Sería mejor que las compres en lugar de cultivarlas.

–Sus efectos son superiores si se emplean frescas. Mi abuela tenía una frase para ello: no dejes que se enteren siquiera de que las haz arrancado hasta que lleguen a la poción. –Pociones, una rama de la magia que Loki no había estudiado nunca en su vida. Se preguntó si en su estado actual podría aprender algo de eso. Sus lecciones con Svadilfari se verían sin duda suspendidas. Se preguntó si el elfo estaría bien. Esperaba que Thor o Ertan no le hubieran hecho pasar un mal rato.

–¿Tienes libros de pociones?

–Tengo un silabario redactado por dos generaciones de doulas norn. No sabía que te interesaba el arte de las pociones.

–Nunca he preparado una, pero ¿qué tan difícil puede ser? Mezclas los ingredientes en el orden que dicta la receta y listo.

Karnilla soltó una carcajada burlona que por poco y la tira de su silla. Le tomó unos minutos recobrar la compostura.

–No es ni remotamente eso que dices. Los ingredientes son especiales Loki, deben ser cultivados, cosechados y empleados con cuidado; y cuando las preparas recitas conjuros que las imbuyan del poder necesario. Un gran pocionista –el tono de Karnilla era casi severo –sabe que actuar con tal ingenuidad ocasiona resultados desastrosos, cuando no mortales.

–¿Mortales? –Karnilla asintió.

–Quemaduras fatales, intoxicación, incendios, envenenamientos. Te digo que esto no es un juego.

–Como sea no puedes expandirte en los jardines reales. Ya veremos cómo lo resolvemos. –Ella se mostró conforme con lo dicho.

–Anoche Thor llamó a tu puerta. Lo envíe lejos como me pediste, se veía enfadado. –Loki soltó un suspiro.

–¿Sabes que me ha pedido otro hijo?

–Sí. Escuché que los nobles lo comentaban por palacio. Que pronto te verían redondo nuevamente.

–¿Quién…? Olvídalo, seguro hay más de una bestia indiscreta rondando.

–Por los rumores que me llegaron casi creí que Thor se había parado en el balcón destinado a las asambleas y había proclamado a los cuatro vientos que iba a preñarte.

–Parece que lleva las de ganar –ella lo miró mal ante el comentario, se tomaba la maternidad como algo casi sagrado, lo mejor sería no alentarla a hablar de ese tema. –Tengo hambre, ¿comes conmigo? –Karnilla negó.

–Debo asearme, mis pacientes deben estarme esperando.

–¿Cuáles pacientes?

–Algunos alfh, varios ases principalmente soldados, elfos oscuros, ningún noble aesir. –Loki pareció preocupado al enterarse. –No los traigo a palacio por lo que Harma no debe darte la lata por ello. Los veo en la ciudad.

–Karnilla…

–¿No vas a respaldarme?

–Por supuesto que sí. –Ella se le acercó y lo besó en la mejilla.

–Que Ygdrasill te guíe mi amigo.

En cuanto Karnilla salió de la alcoba, Thor entró en ella.

–Buen día a mi esposo –lo saludó Loki, convertido en otra persona bien distinta del ser huraño y esquivo del día anterior. –¿Estás enojado? –Inquirió su dios del engaño yendo hacia él para besarlo breve. Estaba más bien confundido. –Esta noche volveré a nuestras habitaciones.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? Karnilla no me explicó mucho anoche –cuando lo echó casi a patadas de ahí. Debía darle crédito por su lealtad.

–Estoy perfectamente cómo puedes observar. Sé que te preocupaste pero te aseguro que lo sucedido fue una nadería. –Thor lo miró con escepticismo. –La magia élfica es difícil y mi seidh se me fue de las manos –le dijo Loki sin comentarle nada de que la solución a sus síntomas era precisamente romper su sello tal como Thor quería.

El dios del trueno lo tomó del cuello y lo acercó a él para besarlo como se debía. Al separarse el dios del trueno dijo:

–Quizás deberías dejar las prácticas –no llegó a mencionar a Svadilfari.

–Tienes razón, suspenderé esa instrucción –le concedió Loki sin reticencia alguna. El rubio no sabía que tanto le molestaba la cercanía del elfo oscuro y su consorte hasta ese momento, en que sintió alivio de pensar que si Loki renunciaba a la magia élfica no tendría que verse seguido con Svadilfari.

Se equivocó… en todo.

.

.

La biblioteca de Asgard estaba limitada en cuanto a libros de magia, pero Frigga tenía varios en su acervo personal que le había facilitado a Loki y que ineludiblemente terminaron en manos de Karnilla. Ese día ella estaba en la biblioteca de Loki enterrada entre varios volúmenes norn y entre los libros de la reina madre. Loki no había pasado por alto que se había hecho amiga de Svadilfari. Escuchó la puerta de la biblioteca abrirse y a Benfred, el tenedor de libros, saludando a Loki. No levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo hasta que lo escuchó junto a ella.

–Te dije que estaría aquí –dijo Loki. Ella se enderezó y se encontró el hechicero pero también con Svadilfari llevando consigo una serie de pergaminos bajo el brazo. –Pensé en enviar un paje a buscarte pero quiero dejarle a Svadilfari un libro que Stánic me mostró una vez.

Loki se perdió entre los anaqueles un momento.

–¿Tuviste un mal día? Oh, gran arquitecto –inquirió Karnilla mirando al elfo con atención.

–Con él cerca nunca tengo un mal día. –Loki volvió junto a ambos.

–Los planos de Rondeslottet –dijo y Svadilfari recibió el libro con solemnidad.

–No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí poder estudiar esta edificación en particular.

–Porque tu padre se volvió arquitecto trabajando en ella. Lo sé –dijo Loki con una sonrisa burlona que Karnilla emuló.

–Me marcho entonces, por cierto, necesito segundos al mando. Mis elfos y yo seguimos levantando el muro, y los alfh son peones muy diligentes pero sin experiencia, necesito aparejadores. ¿Habrá ases de esa categoría qué estén dispuestos a trabajar conmigo?

–Sin duda –dijo la norn –y si no los hay Loki podrá conseguírtelos, no hay nadie capaz de decirle que no cuando blande su lengua de plata.

Loki la miró y sonrió divertido.

–Ahí tienes tu respuesta. –El elfo asintió.

–Hasta pronto sus majestades.

–De eso nada –Loki se veía de buen humor, Karnilla se preguntó si sería por la compañía de Svadilfari. A pesar de que habían suspendido las lecciones de magia y de que los einheriar lo trataban peor que nunca, lo cacheaban cuando entraba a Valaskialf y le seguían los pasos con miradas hoscas, era frecuente ver al arquitecto en el palacio. –Salgamos a comer los tres, quiero que Karnilla vea ese lugar tan exquisito al que me llevaste hace tiempo.

.

Los tres enfilaron rumbo a "Los cuatro gatos". Al llegar había el clásico corro de gente abarrotando la entrada. El sitio era cálido y ruidoso, los dueños hicieron múltiples reverencias que parecían más bien contorsiones, ante Loki. Despejaron la mesa donde solía sentarse Svadilfari y añadieron un puesto para la norn.

–Te pensé de gustos más quisquillosos –le dijo la bruja a Loki acomodándose.

–Mis gustos son quisquillosos –afirmó Loki –pero no me creas tan obtuso como para ser incapaz de excepciones.

A Loki aquellos dos le eran una grata compañía, compartían con él su gusto por los libros y por la magia. Además de que en el fondo los tres eran intrusos en el reino dorado. Comieron mientras hablaban acerca de cualquier cosa que cruzara por su mente.

–Loki, ¿me darás o no más espacio en los jardines reales?

–No –respondió el ojiverde al punto. –No puedo, lo siento, es una cuestión estética. Díselo Svadilfari, que los jardines reales no deben ser perturbados porque disminuirían el impacto visual de Valaskialf. –Karnilla miró al elfo como retándolo a negarle lo que quería. Svadilfari carraspeó.

–Karnilla, hermosa dama de oscura mirada… los jardines reales no deben ser perturbados porque disminuirían el impacto visual de Valaskialf.

Los tres soltaron una carcajada.

–Bestia inútil –lo amonestó Loki –debías convencerla con argumentos arquitectónicos. –Su comida llegó zanjando el asunto momentáneamente.

–En Vanaheim hay una ciudad llamada Valle Florido, donde tienen las más hermosas cosechas de flores ornamentales –les contó Svadilfari –pero también tienen diversas plantas medicinales.

–He oído de ese lugar –dijo la norn –mi abuela encargaba a ese reino algunas hierbas particularmente difíciles de hallar.

–Varias de ellas son cultivadas en un invernadero que funge como jardín botánico. Algún día te podría construir uno en Nornheim –habló el elfo.

–¿Te estás embalando por anticipado? Todavía tienes mucho trabajo aquí –se metió Loki.

–Faltan siglos para que ella marche a su reino –la norn asintió. –Loki, te tengo un pequeño regalo –dijo él acordándose de pronto. –Te lo iba a dar en palacio pero temí que los einheriar pensaran que era un artefacto explosivo o algo similar y que me cayeran encima en cuanto te lo extendiera. –Le puso en las manos un tomo que se veía muy nuevo. –"Las crónicas de Bjaldifr". –El rostro de Loki se iluminó. Ese era de sus libros favoritos. –Me lo hicieron llegar hace unos días.

Karnilla lo tomó y lo hojeó.

–Relata las aventuras de un pirata cósmico. –Dijo Loki.

–Mi abuelo –aclaró el elfo.

–¿Así que tienes sangre de aventurero? –Inquirió Karnilla.

–Todos los elfos oscuros debemos tenerla, aunque mi sueño es más bien lo opuesto –respondió Svadilfari. –Mi más grande anhelo es comprarme una finca en Vanaheim, echar raíces y dejar de dar tumbos por el espacio sin un hogar al cual volver. No creo tener la vena de mi abuelo ni sus ganas de aventura. –Miró a Loki y luego a la bruja. –Ustedes dos quizás serían mejores piratas que yo. –Ambos lo miraron interrogantes. –No sé qué tan aventureros sean, pero ambos tienen en los ojos esta hambre por ver el cosmos que no había encontrado ni siquiera entre mi pueblo.

Karnilla se llevó "las crónicas de Bjaldifr". Se lo cambió, en préstamo, a Loki por el diario de su abuela. El elfo se despidió de ambos, con un beso en la mano de la bruja y con una reverencia para Loki.

.

.

Sif y Fandral iban por las calles de la ciudad. La noche se cernía sobre Asgard la cual se iluminó con cientos de farolas que le daban un aspecto de ensueño, reflejándose entre las fuentes y los ventanales de las casas. Era verano. Ambos iban riendo, conversando y saludando de tanto en tanto a oficiales y soldados que se topaban. Habían convidado a sus amigos a unírseles para parrandear como antaño pero Volstagg no se separaba mucho de Margrét y su hijo, menos para tales fines. Thor tenía cena con unos delegados enanos, Faida y un montón de señores gremiales. Hogun se había ido a Gundersheim por un asunto familiar. Así que quedaron sólo ellos dos pero Fandral no iba a permitir que aquello les estropease la noche.

–Pero no vayamos a un burdel –apuntó Sif con seriedad. El rubio echó a reír al oírla.

–Te llevaría sólo si deseara que Hogun me cortara las bolas o ya puestos que me las cortases tú en persona. No, tengo otra diversión en mente, hay un sitio de apuestas llamado "el puño del enano", esta noche hay un torneo.

–¿Con qué arma? –Inquirió Sif pensando en que quizás Fandral querría competir.

–Tus propias manos.

–¿Por qué no invitaste a Threir? –Inquirió ella. –¿Temes que cuando descubra tus aficiones ponga pies en polvorosa? –Fandral se encogió de hombros.

–No tengo que estar con ella todo el tiempo, basta con que la lleve aquí –dijo y se llevó una mano al corazón.

–¡Por Siofua! –Sif frenó y Fandral con ella pensando que había visto algo o a alguien. –Debo contarle a Thor, esta debe ser la verdadera causa de que Jötunheim se esté descongelando –apuntó la valkiria con una risa cantarina. Fandral no se ofendió, casi se había olvidado de qué había jurado enamorarse y casarse cuando Jötunheim se descongelara. Siguieron adelante comentando acerca de los hijos de sus amigos, de Valdimar y de Hërin. Por su parte ambos se sentían lejanos de esa vocación de ser padres. Se metieron por varios callejones hasta llegar a uno particularmente oscuro.

Se deslizaron como sombras silenciosas hasta una puerta que pasaría fácilmente inadvertida pero que Fandral sabía exactamente dónde estaba. Llamó y un portero se asomó.

–Venimos a la pelea –dijo Fandral y, cómo si aquello fuera alguna especie de clave, los dejaron entrar.

"El puño del enano" estaba en un sótano bastante amplio, una especie de bodegón de paredes amplias. El ambiente estaba caldeado y había una variopinta colección de gente bebiendo, comiendo y conversando a gritos. Había mesas dispuestas en torno a un foso que servía de arena de combate donde había un par de enanos enzarzados en derribarse uno al otro en medio de gritos que los alentaban, burlas y euforia.

–Encantador –musitó Sif.

–Mira –le señaló Fandral una mesa dónde había un hombre solo. –Ese es Bileygr, es capitán de los berserkir. –Fueron hacia él y se sentaron.

–Mi lady Sif –la saludó el aludido, un sujeto de ojos como el acero, larga barba castaña al igual que su cabello el cual llevaba hirsuto y amarrado. –Fandral –el capitán de los ulfhednar y él se dieron una palmada amistosa. Ordenaron sendos tarros de cerveza y Bileygr los puso al tanto de lo acontecido. Cualquiera podía ofrecerse a combatir y aquella noche estaba resultando sumamente peculiar. –Además de los enanos que ahí observan –apuntó –igual se han ofrecido a combatir un grupo de norn y unos elfos oscuros, sus rivales han sido en su mayoría ases, como si fuera una batalla entre razas.

–Interesante –dijo Fandral. –¿Qué raza va ganando? –Sif le dio un codazo.

–Los ases –dijo Bileygr. –Falta el evento principal. Elfos oscuros contra elfos de luz. –Sif puso un gesto desconcertado y el berserkir se explayó aún más. –Cuando los elfos de luz vieron que los oscuros se apuntaban a luchar ellos también lo hicieron, los ases declinaron ese reto en espera de un gran espectáculo. Se están haciendo apuestas acerca de si alguien morirá.

–¿Elfos de luz en un combate por apuestas? Sin duda se odian –dijo la diosa que conocía la tranquilidad con que la hermosa raza solía mostrarse.

Bileygr asintió.

–Ahí están –los señaló con un ademán. Fandral se giró tan rápido que Sif se preguntó si no se habría hecho daño en el cuello.

En efecto, había un grupo de unos diez elfos oscuros al borde del foso por cuya estrecha escalera de piedra estaban descendiendo dos de ellos. Otro grupo similar de elfos de luz estaban fijos y serios como hermosas estatuas, escogiendo entre ellos a quienes combatirían. Un as fungía como juez, les dijo algo y los elfos oscuros se pusieron a quitarse los zapatos y las camisas. Uno era un hombre alto, esbelto pero musculado de brazos largos que se puso a estirar como preparándolos. La otra era una elfa oscura de cortísimos cabellos y rasgos afilados e intimidantes. Era más baja que su compañero y cojeaba al andar, su cuerpo parecía muy liviano. Sus rivales eran dos elfos de luz de rubias cabelleras que trenzaron raudamente para que no estorbasen, de ojos verdes que parecieron fulgurar al mirar a sus rivales.

–Son tan similares –observó Sif. La piel blanquecina, la estatura, la esbeltez, el porte como si anduvieran entre nubes. –Apenas y los distingue una nimiedad –dijo cuando ambas parejas se alistaban para machacarse.

–Que no te escuchen decirlo pues se ofenden si uno se los señala más que si se insultase a su madre. –dijo Bileygr.

Un as se acercó, llevaba el labio partido y una gran mancha de sangre sobre la camisa. Se inclinó ante Sif brevemente y luego les preguntó por su apuesta.

Bileygr y Fandral les apostaron a los elfos de luz pero Sif apostó por los elfos oscuros.

–No se van a tentar el corazón porque su contendiente sea una fémina –apuntó Fandral.

–Ella causará mucho daño –presagió Sif. –Veo en su mirada sed de sangre –explicó a su amigo –y nada de temor.

Cuando las apuestas se cerraron el juez se salió del foso y desde ahí les gritó que comenzaran.

–Sin seidh –aclamó el público.

.

Los elfos de luz se fueron sobre ellos con movimientos tan veloces que sacaron una exclamación a la concurrencia. Aryante no supo en que momento fue tomada del cuello y alzada en vilo. Agarró las manos que pretendían acabar con ella, se sentían duras como el hierro sujetas en torno suyo. Apenas pudo abrirlas un poco se balanceó y asestó un rodillazo en el pecho del elfo de luz haciendo que la soltara y cayera. Perdió de vista a su compañero porque tenía los ojos fijos en su presa. El elfo de luz se puso en pie casi mágicamente, le sujetó las manos pero ella era muy dura, se retorció debajo suyo haciendo que la soltara y le propinó un codazo en los riñones. Cuando el otro cayó ella le pisó la cabeza hasta que la sintió crujir.

Y entonces el segundo elfo de luz se la llevó por delante. Aryante vio a su compañero tirado en el suelo, ojalá sólo estuviera inconsciente. El segundo elfo de luz la azotó contra las paredes del foso varias veces, la soltó cuando la sintió desmadejarse entre sus manos. Ella volvió a abrir los ojos y se irguió como si nada hubiera pasado. Su contendiente volvió sobre ella lanzándole un puñetazo que se clavó en la pared. Aryante había saltado, prácticamente volado, cayó de pie limpiamente sobre el borde del foso, los elfos de luz protestaron por su escape pero ella volvió abajo llevándose al elfo de luz con ella. Le enredó las piernas alrededor del cuello y no lo soltó ni aunque él se sacudiera alzándola de tan ligera que era y tratando de alcanzarla con las manos.

–¡Los elfos oscuros ganan! –Proclamó el juez pero Aryante no soltó al elfo de luz.

–Déjalo ya –le gritaron sus propios compañeros.

El grupo de elfos de luz descendió al foso todos a la vez y agarrando a Aryante la alzaron en vilo. Sus compañeros elfos oscuros se metieron a su vez. Ambos bandos desenvainaron espadas y puñales.

–Por Tyr –Sif se puso en pie dispuesta a parar aquella revuelta cuando todos los elfos fueron separados, lanzados a los bordes del foso por una fuerza invisible.

Uno sólo había quedado al centro apartándolos con sus manos y su seidh. Sif lo reconoció y Fandral también.

–¿No es ese el amigo de Loki?– Inquirió el rubio y ella asintió.

–¡Ya basta! –Tronó Svadilfari y se hizo silencio. Anuló su seidh pero la disputa no volvió a encenderse. Aryante se estaba agarrando las costillas y su compañero caído estaba siendo izado, su respiración irregular. –Lárguense –les ordenó el elfo a sus hombres y todos obedecieron. Le lanzó una mirada airada a Aryante la cual se la devolvió en un principio para acabar agachando la cabeza. –Mis disculpas –les dijo a los elfos de luz los cuáles no se la creían.

Svadilfari les dio la espalda para seguir a los suyos pero uno de los elfos de luz se lanzó sobre él con la espada en alto.

–¡Svad! –Gritó Aryante y su capitán esquivó el tajo.

–¿Este es el honor de tu raza? –Clamó alguno de los elfos oscuros y los ánimos volvieron a enervarse.

Svadilfari gritó algo en alguna lengua que no era élfico y de pronto estalló una pelea. Un par de enanos les arrojaron sus sillas encima a los elfos de luz aunque en el camino le dieron a un grupo de norn apostado junto. Estos se pusieron en pie prestos a devolver la injuria y de ahí a la pelea campal que sucedió hubo apenas un parpadeo.

Fandral, Sif y Bileygr tuvieron que ponerse en pie y defenderse de tarros, sillas y gente que pasaba volando hacia ellos.

–Tú sí que sabes divertirte –lo maldijo la diosa. Mientras Sif noqueaba a un norn que intentó apresarla por la cintura, notó que los elfos oscuros se escabullían en medio de la confusión.

Aquello paró cuando la guardia de la ciudad irrumpió en el recinto para arrestarlos a todos.

–Espera que se lo contemos a Thor –dijo Fandral todavía riéndose. Distinguió al as de la nariz rota que había tomado su apuesta. –Cuando salgas de prisión, no olvides que le debes dinero a Sif– le dijo palmeándole la espalda antes de que se lo llevasen.

Sif negó. Obviamente a ellos tres no los condujeron a las mazmorras de Valaskialf.

–¿Qué habrá dicho el elfo oscuro? –Se preguntó la diosa.

–Era el dialecto de los enanos, aunque es casi imposible distinguir media palabra cuando hablan –dijo Bileygr y frenó a uno de los que ya se llevaban. Lo increpó a contarles lo que Sif quería saber y el enano tradujo.

–Dijo, recuerden la afrenta de Alcarinquë, es una mina que nos expropiaron a la mala –resumió aquel conflicto –y por la que juramos venganza.

Sif pensó que Svadilfari estaba demasiado bien enterado como para nunca haber puesto un pie en Svartalfheim y que sin duda había sabido jugar sus cartas. No había ningún elfo oscuro entre los prisioneros que eran conducidos.

.

"_El embajador Eredlindon a su bien amado rey Eyvindur Elenion Ancalima._

_He cumplido las órdenes de Lord Lúne en cuanto a no hacer nada respecto a los elfos oscuros asentados en Asgard, aunque me es cada vez más difícil permanecer en la neutralidad y fuera de su vista. Han ocurrido incidentes lamentables en que las provocaciones entre la deleznable raza y la nuestra han estallado en la forma de violencia y sangre; la cual ha quedado impune. _

_Sin embargo, me place informar que mantener el silencio y tolerar su cercanía ha rendido frutos. Tengo noticias acerca del proscrito Hrimthurs, principal sospechoso en la intriga que llevó a nuestro amado rey Larus a la muerte. El proscrito no se encuentra en Asgard aunque tengo la expectativa de que eventualmente se muestre por una razón, que no es otra que su hijo y su esposa._

_Descubrí a raíz de una reyerta indigna de ser mencionada, que el líder de los elfos oscuros aquí en la ciudad dorada no es otro que Svadilfari, hijo de Hrimthurs y nieto de Bjaldifr. He contratado los servicios de algunos ases para que sigan sus pasos sin que sospeche de mi intervención, en espera de los designios que mi rey le tenga reservados_".

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	9. Capítulo VIII

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO VIII

* * *

><p><strong>Breves notas de la autora y coautora:<strong>

Pensamos que estábamos más allá de un tercio de la historia en el capítulo anterior cuando descubrimos que se nos estaba olvidando un asunto (nada pequeño) muy importante: el hermano de Loki y sus problemas en Jötunheim. Así que traemos en este capítulo la conclusión de ello (si bien aparecerá un poco en el próximo capítulo debido a la extensión, ya saben que uno intenta resumirlo pero tampoco se trata de dedicarle dos líneas a algo que impacta mucho en Loki). La oscuridad de nuestro consorte favorito nació en Jötunheim y allá deberá ir a combatirla.

Créditos financieros: A los mismos de siempre. Gracias a las personas que le han dado follow, favorite o leen anónimamente la historia, esperemos se animen a darnos su opinión de la historia en algún capítulo subsecuente :D ¡Agradecemos con el corazón todos sus comentarios! Pues finalmente nos hacen el fin de semana y nos animan a que esto siga fluyendo.

¡Ah! Olvidé decir que "_Elenion Ancalima", _el título por el que los elfos llaman a Eyvindur significa: La estrella más brillante del cielo.

**ADVERTENCIAS: Un poco (mucho) sangre, AU, Loki jötun. **

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo VIII:

Había solicitado al rey de Asgard, al legítimo, acudir a su reino. Hildetand le hizo una descripción de él que incluía varios "bastardo malnacido", pero igual le narró las hazañas del dios del trueno que había presenciado o escuchado. Ella pudo conocerlo más por sus acciones que por las palabras de Hildetand. Tuvo la corazonada de que el joven soberano era sensato. Ella seguía siendo pequeña en edad y en estatura para los cánones de su reino. Acudió sola, portando presentes y una petición bien elaborada para el rey. No necesitaba guardia para entrar en una ciudad poblada de enemigos y opresores. No le temía a nada. El guardián de dorados ojos la saludó por su nombre denotando en ello que la vigilaba, lo cual en realidad no era una sorpresa.

–Bienvenida seas, Skadi. La guardia de palacio te escoltará a Valaskialf.

–Te agradezco poderoso Heimdall.

Tal como él lo dijo, un joven aesir se presentó en su búsqueda junto con una comitiva. Ellos se ocuparon de su bagaje. Anduvo sobre la calzada del Bifrost sin decir ni una palabra. Los einheriar la miraban de tanto en tanto. Una vez en palacio la condujeron directo a la sala de audiencias. El rey Thor Odínson la recibió sentado en su trono, Hliöskjálf.

Skadi no era tan grande como los demás jötun. Sobrepasaba a Thor apenas por dos cabezas. Portaba una túnica azul que le cubría de los hombros a las rodillas, se ceñía a su cintura mediante un cinturón de cuero. Iba descalza, al moverse unos brazaletes dorados tintinearon en sus muñecas. Su rostro no irradiaba fiereza aunque se veía muy seria, del tipo que no había que tocarle las narices. Como todos los jötun, excepto Loki, no tenía cabello pero un velo azul decorado con varias hebras de oro cubría su cabeza y caía sobre sus hombros, en el cuello llevaba un leding. Hincó una rodilla ante Thor pues para todo efecto era también su soberano.

–Salve rey de Asgard, salve señor de Jötunheim –le dijo y se puso de pie. –Te traje un obsequio luz de los nueve, señor de las tormentas –a Thor jamás nadie lo había tratado con tanta deferencia.

Miró a los einheriar y el mismísimo Ertan respondió al ceremonial que la jötun había impuesto con su manera de conducirse, le acercó el cofre al rey y lo abrió. Dentro había varias pieles blancas.

–Me pediste escucharte, soy todo oídos –dijo Thor luego de que se llevaran el presente.

Skadi se irguió cuan alta era y lo miró, escogió cada palabra con cuidado.

–Rey, tu padre nos venció justamente y te reconocemos a ti como su sucesor y nuestro protector. Somos por tanto tu pueblo y, educado como fuiste para ser un príncipe sabio igual que el Allfödr debes velar por nosotros. Nuestras razas han sido enemigas por mucho tiempo pero sé que atenderás a razones, nuestras rencillas han sido soliviantadas con sangre y guerra, pero también con amor y con una herencia compartida.

Thor estaba impresionado. Hildetand debió enviarla a ella en primer lugar y se hubieran ahorrado muchos problemas.

–Sé lo que vas a pedirme. Debes entender que el cofre es demasiado peligroso en manos suyas, en aras de la paz entre los mundos no puedo devolverlo.

Skadi lo fulminó y Thor le miró las manos, por si formaba la espada de hielo. Más, al siguiente instante había recobrado la calma.

–Tu preocupación es válida e incuestionable pues tú eres justicia encarnada, sin embargo te tengo una propuesta que responde a ella. –Skadi sacó un pergamino y se lo acercó personalmente.

La guardia no se movió conforme ella subía los peldaños hasta Hliöskjálf. Se lo tendió a Thor el cual lo tomó, al hacerlo ella le rozó una mano, la cual se sintió fría como el hielo.

–Voy a revisarlo y te daré una respuesta. –Dijo Thor y ella asintió.

–¿Cómo puedo convencerte de la gravedad de la situación? –La jötun retrocedió de vuelta a su sitio. –¿Deberé arrodillarme ante ti? Si eso da peso a mis palabras… –Hizo amago de hincarse pero Thor se levantó de su sitio interrumpiéndola. Había algo en ella… sin duda era la madre adoptiva de Loki.

–Una mujer de tu clase no debe humillarse así –dijo el rey y notó que los einheriar asentían. –Te prometo que verdaderamente he escuchado lo que me has dicho y que revisaré con cuidado esta propuesta. La resolveré pronto, mientras, te ofrezco mi hospitalidad.

–La acepto con gratitud, será un honor ser tu huésped. –Con un ademán Thor hizo venir al visir de los pajes.

Radha se puso nervioso a la vista de la jötun pero no dijo nada al recibir instrucciones. Escoltó a Skadi con suprema cortesía. En cuanto ella salió Thor desdobló el pergamino y se puso a leerlo. Loki no había querido saber nada de ella aunque estaba tan irascible y nervioso que Thor sólo pudo preguntarse cuantos rodeos le daría su consorte antes de confrontarla.

.

Lo habitual era que los invitados cenaran con el rey. Valdis así lo dispuso. Se acercó a Loki para preguntarle quien deseaba que compartiera la mesa con Skadi y con ellos pero el ojiverde lo envió a paseo. No quería involucrarse. El mayordomo optó por preguntarle a Thor.

–A nadie, quiero que cenemos juntos Loki, ella y yo. –El mayordomo se fue mascullando para sí mismo que en ese caso Thor tendría que llevar a Loki a la rastra.

Y no se equivocó. Acabaron comiendo a solas Thor y Skadi. Ella no preguntó por Loki como si no conociera al consorte real.

–Sé que lo están pasando mal –inició la conversación Thor. –Pero si estuviesen en mi lugar tampoco cederían sin pensárselo a fondo. Además de que este asunto del vasallaje marcha muy mal. Hildetand no ha hecho sino romper todos nuestros pactos, no me da lo mínimo para confiar en él.

–Lo entiendo –se limitó a decir ella, les sirvieron vino. Ella ya no llevaba el velo y Thor pudo contemplar bien los tatuajes ancestrales que recorrían su rostro y su cabeza. Era extraña pero fascinante a la vista.

–Loki me explicó lo valioso que es el cofre para ustedes.

–Estoy segura de que te habrá hablado de Ymir y su magia –el dios del trueno asintió.

Les fue servida la comida, había costillas de cordero y hierbas, pastel de carne, cordero en caldo de cebolla acompañado con pan negro y de beber, cerveza y vino caliente. Skadi probó de todo un poco con gestos mesurados pero había algo de ansiedad en ella. Thor no pudo evitar preguntarse si habría pasado hambre recientemente.

–¿Cómo está Hildetand? –Se le ocurrió preguntar a Thor.

–¿Cómo rey o como hombre? –Inquirió ella.

–Cómo rey.

–Sabe que el título le viene grande, sabe que nuestro pueblo está decepcionado de él –Thor no esperaba tanta sinceridad. –Sufre pero no desespera. Le he dicho que la sabiduría, cuando se es corto de mollera como él –Thor por poco escupe su vino –sólo llega con la edad y a veces con los hijos pero de eso último yo no estoy segura. "Decide qué clase de rey quieres ser y lucha por alcanzar ese ideal". Eso le dije.

Thor tuvo que reconocer que su sentir era parecido, también pensaba que el trono le venía grande.

–Loki me contó que eres un mago de hielo, un eyjafjajökull. –Ella asintió. –Tus dones deben ser muy apreciados.

–Lo son aunque no bastan para cambiar lo que pasa.

–En Alfheim… –Thor se cortó de decirle que no eran los únicos que debían adaptarse a los cambios en su mundo. Skadi lo miraba, grandes orbes rojizos, el iris perdido en ese mar escarlata.

–Luz de los nueve, sé que resolveremos el problema, cenemos sin hablar de ello –lo encomió y él asintió.

–¿No vas a preguntarme cómo está Loki? –Skadi negó.

–Hildetand ya me lo ha referido –sonaba algo molesta. –Cuando alcanzamos la mayoría de edad tomamos juramentos –le explicó a Thor. –Obedecer al rey, honrar a los antepasados, luchar por nuestra tierra y proteger a nuestra raza. Sé que se encuentra bien y que está decidido a enterrar su pasado como si fuera un mal sueño pasando por alto sus promesas.

–¿Y lo culpas por ello? Me ha relatado algunos episodios de su vida en tu reino que no se prestan a atesorar su infancia. –Ella bebió un poco de vino como si meditara en lo que Thor acababa de decir.

–Era un niño increíble –habló por fin. –De mente despierta y curiosa, inquieto como él solo, incansable y ávido de… de algo que no supe que era.

–¿Te causaba muchos problemas?

–Cada día –dijo Skadi pero sonrió. –Tenía talento para embrollarlo todo. Hubo una época de su niñez en que era imposible conversar con él, inclusive para mí, pues mentía, enmarañaba y omitía sin cesar. –Thor sonrió también. En el gesto de Skadi había cariño. –En Feigefossen, antes de que lo sacara de ahí, limaba las patas de las sillas, rompía las posesiones de Hildetand, soltó a las bestias de ataque una vez y también cortó las correas de la silla de montar de su hermano y de sus amigos. El rey Laufey estaba decidido a apartarlo fuera de su vista pero en cada acción él parecía negarse a ser olvidado.

Thor tomó algo de pastel de carne. Radha se acercó a tomar la fuente vacía y cambiarla por otra repleta. Skadi también se sirvió más.

–¿Cómo es qué Laufey pasó por alto su talento?

–Tienes un hijo, en su momento comprenderás que es imposible no tener expectativas acerca de ellos, tan fuertes que a veces te impiden amarlos por sí mismos; y si no las cumplen… es algo muy duro para cualquier padre –dijo Skadi y Thor supo que no estaba hablando sólo de Laufey. ¿Loki la había decepcionado? –Debes ser un gran padre para superar esas dificultades. Mi difunto rey no lo fue.

–¿Y tú? –Thor sabía que ella había abandonado a Loki aunque también sabía que lo había hecho luego de atraer hacia ella la furia de Laufey desviándola de su pupilo.

–¿Yo? ¿Qué puedo decir de mí? Cada padre hace lo mejor que puede, lo que piensa que es más conveniente para su hijo; y a mí me pasó lo mismo. La palabra final es de él. Sé que fui muy dura pero no tuve opción pues él era débil, no en lo físico –aclaró – sino en su interior.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Él no es el único enano en nuestra raza, yo misma estuve cerca de ser considerada tal. Los impedimentos físicos se pueden superar con determinación, pero una mente endeble –Skadi se calló. –No debería hablarte de esto, perdona mis palabras.

–No, continúa –Thor había encontrado una fuente de todas esas cosas que Loki siempre se resistía a contarle.

–Cómo tú digas alteza, pero será tú responsabilidad si descubres cosas que no sean de tu agrado –Loki le había dicho algo muy similar. –Él heredó dos de los peores defectos de sus padres. El orgullo inflexible del rey Laufey, el cual le impedía aceptar su deformidad; y la sensibilidad de Járnsaxa que lo empujaba a sufrir cada afrenta hasta lo más hondo de su ser.

–¿Querías entonces que aceptara ser la mofa de tu raza y el blanco de las bravuconadas de Hildetand?

–Quería que aceptara lo que era y que lo superara en vez de negarlo.

–Laufey nunca le dio la oportunidad.

–Pero Hildetand y yo sí lo hicimos.

–¡Hildetand lo golpeaba!

–Los dos reñían. Hildetand fue un abusivo pero Loki se vengó cada ocasión sin falta –el tono mesurado de Skadi le recordó a Thor que había aceptado la posibilidad de descubrir cosas desagradables. Se sosegó y ella continuó. –Los dos buscaban la forma de provocarse y hacerse daño. El rey Laufey los hacia castigar juntos pero esa fue una lección que nunca aprendieron.

–¿Lo hizo azotar?

–Sí –respondió ella parcamente y su mirada entristeció.

–Loki dijo que no. Que nunca había pasado tal cosa.

–Te mintió. ¿Nunca te has percatado de que odia mostrarse vulnerable? Una falsa altanería era su mejor defensa.

Thor sintió algo frío en su pecho.

–Debiste protegerlo de alguna forma.

–Me lo llevé a mi ciudad natal hasta que el rey nos convocó de vuelta. No tenía derecho a reclamarlo mío. Dentro de mis límites lo cuidé. Por defenderlo el rey me exilió de Utgard, me prometió darme muerte como me mostrase de nuevo ante él –le contó Skadi y bajó la mirada. –Lo echaba en falta. Mi padre era Asgeir, el comandante de los snaefellsjökull, parte del concejo del rey. Siempre me traía noticias suyas. Fui muy feliz cuando me relató que se iría de Jötunheim aunque tal felicidad se vio empañada cuando supe que sería enviado a Asgard.

–¿Por qué?

–Temí que le prodigasen el mismo escarnio o inclusive peor que en nuestro reino. Aunque también pensé que al estar lejos de su padre encontraría la forma de evadirse y labrar su propio camino. –Volvió a fijarse en Thor. –Estoy tranquila sabiendo que te ama y que inclusive llegó a darte un hijo.

–¿Qué me ama? –Thor sonrió amplio al decirlo. –¿De dónde sacas eso? –No es que lo dudara, es que estaba sorprendido de que ella se hubiera enterado de algo tan personal.

–Hildetand me lo dijo. –Thor a veces no sabía que pensar del hermano de Loki. Alzó su copa y brindó.

–Por Loki –dijo y Skadi hizo lo mismo sin dudarlo. Bebieron. –¿Te gustaría verlo? Puedo conducirte hasta él –emboscarlo en donde quiera que se hubiera metido.

–Lo veré –repuso la jötun con tal certeza que se diría que había agendado una cita con Loki. –Vendrá a buscarme.

–Puede ser algo terco.

–Lo sé –repuso ella.

.

Loki encontró a Thor leyendo un pergamino en sus habitaciones. Pasó de largo quitándose la ropa y se dejó caer en el sillón junto a su consorte. Echó una mirada sobre su hombro para averiguar qué era eso que capturaba su atención.

–Fue hábil de parte de Hildetand enviarla a ella, debo admitirlo. O lo que es más seguro, fue hábil de parte de Skadi ofrecerse a venir.

–Tu mentora es interesante –le dijo Thor abandonando la lectura para tomar en sus brazos a Loki.

–Lo es –aceptó el ojiverde sin más. –Ten cuidado, es bastante lista, no vayas a dejarle que te persuada de cederles el cofre. –Thor asintió.

–¿Aún no quieres verla?

–¿Para que querría verla? Tú eres quien dirige nuestra política exterior y este es un asunto de esa índole. No voy a acaparar tus funciones como rey.

–Loki, ella te crió y ahora está aquí. –Loki le dio una mirada de impaciencia. Thor se recordó lo que ella había dicho al terminar de cenar juntos. Estuvo seguro de que estaba por presenciar un duelo de necios. Decidió no meterse.

.

Los primeros copos de nieve cayeron pasada la media noche. Los einheriar fueron los primeros en notarlos. En Asgard no nevaba, la nieve se podía ver en la cima de las montañas que rodeaban la ciudad y a veces en Gundersheim; pero nunca en la ciudad dorada. Aunque no nevaba sobre toda la extensión de la urbe sino sólo sobre Valaskialf. Los jardines amanecieron cubiertos de blanco. Por cierto, a Karnilla por poco le da el desmayo cuando vio sus plantas medicinales chamuscadas por el frío.

Cuando Loki despertó aun nevaba. Vislumbró la nieve a través del amplio balcón de su habitación. Fue casi corriendo hasta él y se asomó. Extendió una mano atrapando un copo.

Thor observó a Loki, saliendo de la cama envuelto en una de las mantas de su cama. Vio la fascinación con la cual Loki contemplaba la nieve y supo que ella había ganado.

.

Thor los miró juntos yendo entre la nieve sin que el frío que tenía calados a los einheriar dentro de sus armaduras, los molestase en lo más mínimo.

Los siguió con la mirada sin acercárseles.

Ella se ajustó uno de los brazaletes que portaba y luego hizo algo con las manos y le mostró a Loki una flor hecha de hielo. Su dios del engaño emuló el movimiento y creó otra flor idéntica de la nada. La intercambiaron. A saber que se decían, de que hablarían. Seguía nevando sin viento. Skadi se dejó caer entre la nieve y Loki la imitó. Su consorte se la pasaba renegando de su mundo pero en ese momento se veía muy en paz.

Thor llevaba encima un manto de cuero que lo defendía del frío. Había pasado por la habitación de Hërin para descubrir que su hijo estaba tan campante como en un día de primavera. Aun así, Radha había hecho encender todas las chimeneas de las estancias reales. Mejor, pues Nari no era de la misma opinión que Hërin. Encontró a Fuya, cargándola frente al fuego envueltas en una manta de lana.

Hugin se calentó sostenido en la fíbula de su manto.

–Heimdall –dijo Thor en voz alta. El guardián había cumplido la orden que Thor le diera, la de vigilar Jötunheim.

–Te tengo nuevas que arruinarán tu día. He visto decenas de drakares aterrizando pero estos no son comerciantes. Hay mercenarios elfos oscuros. Y peor aún las tropas que avisté preparándose para el combate están perdidas.

–¿Cómo que están perdidas? ¿En una tormenta?

–No Thor, desaparecieron de mi vista. –Thor maldijo. Eso implicaba un hechicero, quizás había sido alguno de los elfos oscuros. En el espacio sus drakares desaparecían de la vista de Heimdall.

El rubio vio venir a Skadi y a Loki hacia él. El ojiverde llevaba el pelo empapado por la nieve. A ella se le adhería la túnica al cuerpo. No podía negar que Skadi era de su agrado pero lo que acababa de saber le sentó muy mal.

–No mencionaste nada sobre tropas jötun enlistándose en filas mercenarias –le dijo Thor. Ella soltó un suspiro resignado.

–Supuse que Heimdall daría con ellos tarde o temprano. Lamento la omisión.

–¿Viniste a pedirnos el cofre sabiendo que un ejército de gigantes se alista para el combate? –Loki se apartó de ella y se paró junto al dios del trueno.

–Sí.

–¿Por qué clase de imbéciles nos tomas? Que la arresten. –Dijo sin más el hechicero pero Thor lo frenó tomándolo de un brazo.

–¿Por qué mentiste? –Le preguntó el dios del trueno a Skadi.

–Les contaré toda la verdad. Lo que hagan después conmigo me tiene sin cuidado. –Loki le lanzó una mirada envenenada pero ella mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Thor.

.

Los enanos habían llegado a Jötunheim meses atrás y junto con ellos empezó aquella cadena de inesperados sucesos. Eso fue lo que Skadi les dijo a Thor y a Loki.

Eran un centenar, repartidos en tres drakares. Querían gelgja por supuesto, pieles de animales y las joyas talladas en hielo imperecedero que sólo la raza de los gigantes de hielo sabe hacer. A varios ya los conocían, los mismos mercaderes de siempre, pero también había muchas caras nuevas que buscaban riquezas y aventura. Se hospedaron en Hérdubreid, la nueva capital, para conducir desde ahí sus menesteres. Llevaban consigo textiles, armas fabricadas por ellos, licores y herramientas para intercambiar.

Debido a su valor, se requería de un permiso real para traficar el gelgja. Hildetand se los había concedido. Hicieron todo eso sin avisar a Asgard, aunque en teoría estaban obligados a hacerlo. Skadi reconoció que no fue lo más diplomático de su parte. Los enanos se portaban con el encanto de su raza, equivalente a un puñetazo en la nariz, congeniaban con el carácter hosco de los gigantes. Pero uno de ellos era diferente. Su nombre era Bölthorn. Él se había entendido bien con Hildetand. Conocía al príncipe Tryggvi y le gustaba conversar con el rey de los gigantes acerca de él y de su reino, Menelmakar; el cual era una pequeña fracción de la vasta extensión de Svartalfheim.

Poco a poco Bölthorn se fue enterando de las penurias por las que el reino de hielo pasaba. Y había llegado a una lógica conclusión. Skadi había presenciado una conversación que refirió a los reyes de Asgard en todos sus detalles.

"Poderoso Hildetand, debes recuperar el cofre de los antiguos inviernos". Dijo mesándose las largas barbas blancas que ocultaban la mitad de su rostro, no así su prominente nariz.

Hildetand se había quedado apabullado. Lo sabía, todos en el reino lo sabían.

"Esa es una empresa imposible". Fue lo que dijo. "No tengo los recursos para atacar Asgard y quitarles el cofre; además de que aunque mi raza no teme a los aesir, ni a la guerra; sin el cofre no podemos viajar entre mundos. Estamos aislados".

"Hay otras maneras de cruzar el espacio" insistió Bölthorn. "Es mentira que estés aislado, si buscas encontrarás aliados a tu causa. El enemigo de tu enemigo es tu amigo".

"¿Eres enemigo de Asgard?" Quiso saber Skadi.

"Soy lo que aparento, oh magnifica Skadi, un humilde mercader y comerciar es lo que hago. Yo podría, con los contactos adecuados, proveerlos de una flota de suficientes drakares que les permita abandonar su reino para ir a por lo que es suyo". Cabe señalar que aquello dejó a ambos perplejos.

"Si como dices eres un mercader, ¿qué es lo que pedirías a cambio? ¿Gelgja?" Tanteó Hildetand.

"Sí pero no sólo eso, gran Hildetand, no sabes lo que está pasando allá afuera. En este momento tu recurso más valioso es tu gente. Dame soldados y tendrás a cambio drakares"

Hildetand lo meditó un instante y dio su respuesta a Bölthorn: no.

Bölthorn decidió actuar por su cuenta. Mandó mensajes y obtuvo una respuesta. La flota de Nulka, el elfo oscuro, arribó a Jötunheim, llevando en sus filas a varios gigantes de hielo. Los mercenarios ofrecieron al pueblo devolverles el cofre a cambio de enlistarse en sus filas.

–Hildetand ha perdido el control –dijo Skadi abatida. –Se han visto orillados a esto. Nuestro propio mundo nos agrede y estamos muriendo de hambre, devorados por animales salvajes, hechos trizas por la fuerza de la naturaleza desbocada. El glaciar que sostiene Hérdubreid amenaza con resquebrajarse. Ante todo ello, se han rebelado. No todos. Mantenemos el control de Hérdubreid pero Nulka los ha convocado a las ruinas de Utgard.

–¿Por qué no nos dijiste todo esto en cuanto llegaste? –Inquirió Thor.

–Porque uno no se acerca a Loki diciéndole que Hildetand necesita un favor. –El hechicero estaba de pie mientras que Thor permanecía sentado frente a Skadi. –Señor de las tormentas, ¿leíste la petición que te hice? –Thor asintió y ella miró a Loki. –Entonces saben lo que pido en nombre de mi rey y mi reino. Que Loki sea el guardián del cofre, que acuda a nuestro mundo y calme su furia, que le muestre al pueblo que el linaje de Laufey vive y vela por ellos. Si hacemos todo eso la rebelión se aplacará, no tendrán motivos para seguir a Bölthorn y a Nulka.

–Ingenua –habló Loki. –Los motivos los tienen. Odian a los aesir y eso es más que suficiente para atacarnos si se les abre la puerta. Lo que debemos hacer es alistar las tropas y aniquilarlos.

–Juraste proteger nuestra raza –lo desafió Skadi.

–Eso lo habrá jurado un jötun pero no yo. Soy leal a Asgard. –Skadi le dijo algo en jötun a Loki. –No respondo a ese idioma –la retó el hechicero. Thor se sintió en el ojo de una tormenta.

–Basta. –Jamás pensó que tendría que llamar a la calma a Loki alguna vez.

–¿Sabes lo que pretende? ¿Con la nieve y hablándome de recuerdos de mi infancia? Quiere manipularme. Hacer que me presente ante los jötun como si apoyase el reinado de Hildetand. Que les garantice que el cofre retornará a su mundo si se someten a él. –Le soltó a Thor bajo la fría mirada de Skadi. –¿Pero sabes qué? –Se dirigió a ella –si piensas que tienes influencia sobre mí estás muy equivocada. No me importa ninguno de ustedes y tú menos que nadie.

Skadi hizo una mueca de dolor pero pronto se recobró.

–Me desposé con Hildetand –le soltó de repente.

Loki se quedó sin palabras. La miró horrorizado para, un segundo después, salir de la habitación azotando la puerta tras de sí.

–¿Por qué le dijiste eso? –Inquirió Thor.

–Para demostrarle que se equivoca en eso último que me dijo.

–Le pides demasiado. Te has acercado a él por meros intereses políticos, no porque te interese su persona.

–Es cierto, la necesidad y no el afecto fue lo que me trajo aquí. Pero él debe entender que este es su destino y que no puede simplemente negarnos. Bajo su pálida piel lleva el azul, bajo sus ojos verdes hay rojo, en sus venas corre la sangre de Ymir. Sólo él puede blandir el cofre. Sólo la familia real puede manejarlo si tienen la fuerza necesaria para controlar su poder. Hildetand y Loki son los últimos del linaje. Mi esposo, bueno, ya sabrás que es una nulidad en ese rubro pero Loki… sé que él puede hacer cosas asombrosas con el cofre. Restaurar Jötunheim es su potestad. Rey, estoy tratando de evitar una guerra. Sé que en tu reino se dicen cosas terribles acerca de nosotros, de lo monstruosos y malvados que somos. En mi mundo se dicen cosas similares acerca de los terribles aesir, los sanguinarios e inmisericordes que nos matarían bajo cualquier excusa; pero cuando te veo no encuentro nada de eso, en cambio tengo esperanza.

Thor sintió que andaba sobre el filo de una espada.

–Por el momento prohíbo tu retorno a Jötunheim y, sé que entenderás que debo considerar tus palabras. Me pides que lo convenza de apoyar a su hermano y usar el cofre ante los jötun rebeldes.

–No, te pido que lo convenzas de aceptar lo que es.

.

En otro momento de su vida, Thor hubiera dado orden inmediata de alistarse para acudir a Jötunheim y dar escarmiento a los gigantes mediante la guerra. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar en el asedio de Vanaheim, en toda la gente que murió porque Eyvindur y él se apresuraron a encarar al enemigo a través de las armas antes que pensar en una salida diplomática. Más aún, el mismísimo Loki le había dicho que su padre no hubiera atacado primero y preguntado después como él hizo. De colmo, Ausmünd hizo lo que quiso con ellos, inclusive al final, cuando puso en peligro la vida de los gemelos por nada. Y ahora llegaba Skadi. Thor no debía pensarlo demasiado para percatarse de que era tan astuta o quizás más que Ausmünd. Y quién mejor la conocía, quien era más inteligente que nadie, su amado consejero, no estaba en condiciones de ayudarlo a decidir.

–No sé si debo atacar a los jötun antes de que puedan salir de su mundo y venir hacia acá, o si eso sería un error y debo atender a las palabras de Skadi –meditó. –¿Cómo le hacia mi padre para siempre estar seguro de que hacía lo correcto?

.

Loki continuó su día como si no se avecinara una hecatombe. Thor lo dejó en paz mientras meditaba lo que debía hacerse. No tenían mucho tiempo. Esa anoche cuando Loki llegó a su habitación, Thor lo esperaba sin saber aún muy bien lo que le diría pero con una decisión tomada.

–Quiero llevar el cofre a Jötunheim. –Loki sonrió al escucharlo. Se fue hacia la chimenea y se sentó frente al fuego, tomó el atizador y avivó las brasas como si tuviera frío. –Tú serás su guardián y como ella dijo les mostrarás que Ymir no los ha abandonado. Igual nos llevaremos tropas para capturar a los mercenarios de Nulka y a ese tal Bölthorn. –Loki seguía con la vista en las llamas. Thor se le acercó y se sentó junto a él. –¿Loki? ¿Me escuchaste?

–Sí.

–Entonces háblame. –El ojiverde giró el rostro para mirarlo.

–No me estás pidiendo mi opinión, me estás informando de tus disposiciones. ¿Qué otra cosa ordena mi rey?

–No es una orden.

–¿Me dejarás negarme? –Thor negó. –Entonces lo es. Debería fijarme mejor en Skadi, parece que aún puede enseñarme un par de cosas. Te ha convencido de hacer lo que le place.

–Porque es razonable. No quiero repetir los errores de Vanaheim –Thor le alcanzó una mano y Loki no huyó de su tacto. Lo pegó a su pecho, sintió su cuerpo tibio, aspiró el aroma de sus cabellos. –Ven a Jötunheim conmigo. ¿Quién mejor que tú para esta misión?

–No soy un jötun. –Thor lo apretó un poco más.

–Sí lo eres. –Loki se despegó de él para mirarlo airado. –Pero eres mucho más que eso –añadió Thor besándolo. Su dios del engaño se lo permitió, un beso breve. –Además, imagina lo que pensaría Laufey de verte retornar como salvador enarbolando su preciosa reliquia.

–Se revolcará en su tumba –dijo Loki cansinamente. –Iré pero sólo porque no confío en Skadi. No quiero que te haga una mala pasada.

.

A la mañana siguiente Thor convocó a los tres guerreros y a Sif a su sala de audiencias. Loki estaba a su lado pero no dijo ni una sola palabra mientras el dios del trueno les explicaba a sus amigos la situación en Jötunheim.

–¡Nulka! Qué los condenados de Hel devoren su alma –dijo Fandral cuando Thor llegó a esa parte del relato. –Vamos allá, tengo ganas de arrancarle un pedazo a ese hijo de troll.

–Habrá otra guerra –murmuró Hogun. –Y nada menos que con Jötunheim.

–Hildetand no está de su parte pero tampoco hace nada para impedirles unirse a Bölthorn. No quiere hacer luchar a los jötun contra los jötun pero tendrá que desembalar sus cojones así se lance a una guerra civil –fue la opinión de Sif.

–Hay otra opción –dijo Thor y procedió a explicarles lo que dijo Skadi acerca de Loki y el cofre. Sif se mostró conforme pero los otros tres no estaban tan convencidos. –Esto es lo que haremos –dijo Thor: –Volstagg, dispondrás de los hired más experimentados que tengas, unos que hayan estado antes en Jötunheim. Llévate igual algunos alfh, no volveré a olvidarme de ellos.

–¿Cuántos?

–Unos dos mil. No quiero provocar a los jötun a declararnos la guerra si no hace falta, son para apresar a Nulka y los suyos. Fandral y Hogun, se quedarán en Asgard pero quiero que tengan listos a los ulfhednar para luchar, que duerman con la espada al cinto y que estén listos para el llamado a las armas.

–Cómo si estuviéramos en campamento y no en la ciudad –dijo Fandral.

–Así mismo. Si tuviéramos que llegar a las hostilidades mayores deberán enviarlos a Jötunheim tan rápido que no tengan tiempo de reaccionar. Sif, toma una unidad de ulfhednar, igual vienes conmigo. –En Vanaheim le había demostrado que sus acciones eran prudentes y acertadas, justo necesitaba eso.

–Alguien tiene que cuidarte las espaldas –respondió la diosa, Hogun le tomó una mano y la pareja se sonrió.

–Muy bien. Alisten lo necesario para encarar el clima, por lo que Skadi me dijo ese podría ser nuestro peor enemigo. –Thor finalmente posó sus ojos en Loki.

–Necesitaremos un regente ahora que partimos los dos.

–Ragnheidur –dijo Loki cruzándose de brazos y sin dudarlo.

–¡Fafnir! –Tronó Thor y el aludido entró corriendo. Thor le indicó llamar de inmediato al gobernador de Gundersheim. Sus amigos se dispersaron cada cual a cumplir con sus deberes.

–Aprecio tu confianza –dijo Thor y Loki negó.

–En realidad he decidido matar a Skadi y voy allá para hacerlo parecer un accidente –apuntó con una sonrisa. Thor lo miró asustado. –Estoy de broma –añadió Loki y el rubio se relajó.

Ragnheidur llegó en ese momento. Nadie lo anunció. Los reyes se pusieron de pie y Thor le tendió el sello real.

.

Thor puso a sus escuderos a preparar los pertrechos, armas, provisiones y demases que Loki y él necesitarían. Valdis no supo decirles donde estaba Skadi y Loki lo riñó por ello. A Thor no le preocupaba. Skadi no podía irse sin su permiso y no creía que estuviera hurtando el cofre o haciendo nada por el estilo. La mujer tenía una dignidad que no cuadraba con puñaladas traperas. Thor se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo acompañado del hechicero. Aunque Loki a veces se perdía de estar con su hijo debido a su labor como rey, era la primera vez que abandonaba el reino dejándolo.

La nieve que Skadi había convocado ya se derretía pero Valaskialf seguía helado. En la alcoba de los infantes, encontraron a las niñeras, a su madre Frigga sosteniendo en brazos a Nari; y a Skadi. La gigante estaba sentada sobre la alfombra, Hërin estaba junto a ella halando los brazaletes en sus manos. El ojiverde se acercó como una fiera a punto de atacar para defender a su cría.

–Hijos –los saludó Frigga. –Todo el palacio sabe ya que Ragnheidur ha sido nombrado regente. –Thor supuso que el aludido no organizaría un festejo por ello. –Eso quiere decir que ambos están por irse.

El dios del trueno asintió.

Hërin reparó en Loki y se levantó para correr a sus brazos. Skadi lo miró de forma maternal que no hizo sino aumentar el descontento de Loki.

–Papá, papá –el ojiverde lo levantó en vilo y lo abrazó.

–Esperamos regresar pronto. –Dijo Thor acercándose a Frigga. Se inclinó un momento sobre Nari y le acarició una mejilla. La niña ya estaba acostumbrada a verlo.

–Aquí la tienes –le dijo Frigga y Thor la levantó con cuidado.

–Iremos al reino de hielo –le contó a la bebé. –Volveremos pronto, pórtate bien. –Su pequeña vanir estaba recuperada y empezaba a demostrar apego hacia él. Thor sentía cierta satisfacción de pensar que no era tan mal tutor después de todo.

–Papá Thol –Thor sintió un tirón en la pernera de su pantalón. Era Hërin quien le tendía los brazos como siempre hacía cuando Thor cargaba a Nari. El dios del trueno se rió pero lo izó con facilidad. Uno en cada brazo. Le dio un beso a cada uno y los devolvió, Nari a brazos de Fuya y Hërin a los de Ásta.

–Skadi, vienes con nosotros. –La gigante asintió y se puso de pie.

–Alteza Frigga, que Ymir sea contigo –le dio el deseo más elevado que los jötun tenían. Loki le indicó la puerta y ella salió tras despedirse de Hërin sin llegar a tocarlo. El hechicero miró a Ásta dispuesto a reprenderla pero Frigga se adelantó a hablar.

–Me pidió conocerlo y se lo permití. –Eso desarmó a Loki. –Cuidaremos bien de él en su ausencia.

–Juega papá –dijo Hërin queriendo escapar de brazos de Ásta para ir a por Loki.

–Ven Hërin, papá volverá después a jugar contigo –le dijo la niñera apartándolo. El hechicero se detuvo un momento junto a la cuna de Hërin y desprendió el leding que colgaba ahí.

–Iré por la reliquia –le dijo a Thor y se separó de él, se despidió de Frigga con un beso en la mejilla. –Pon einheriar a seguir a Skadi –dijo antes de abandonar la estancia.

Thor se rezagó un momento para acercarse a su madre. Frigga lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo colmó de bendiciones. Thor las había escuchado toda su vida, el ruego de su madre a Yggdrasil porque volviera a salvo, su petición a númenes bélicos y del destino porque no apartaran a su hijo de su lado y otros murmullos más, sólo para oídos de Thor que estaban dichos en una lengua incomprensible para él pero que lo hacían sentirse amado.

–Volveré pronto. –Le dijo al final besándola en la mejilla igual que hiciera Loki.

.

El Bifrost los dejó a las afueras de Hérdubreid. La nueva capital estaba tallada en hielo frente un claro entre el mar, anteriormente, congelado mar Öskjuvath y un glaciar altísimo e imponente el cual ahora amenazaba con resquebrajarse destruyéndola. Destellaba bajo la luz del sol como si fuera un diamante. Un río corría por en medio circundado por varios puentes. Hérdubreid reflejaba la luz del sol causando daño a la vista. Era muy diferente de Utgard, la anterior capital, la cual estaba concebida para defenderse de ataques. En cambio esta urbe de menor tamaño era una pieza de arte en sí misma, al centro de la misma se alzaba un castillo tallado en el mismísimo glaciar. Thor observó de soslayo a Loki. Sabía que había crecido en ese lugar, observó que sus ojos verdes destilaban nostalgia por un momento antes de que adoptara un semblante decidido.

Volstagg había llevado consigo dos mil hired y mil alfh. Sif por su parte comandaba doscientos fieros guerreros ulfhednar entre los que contaba un grupo de ochenta skjaldmö.

–Aquí viene la comitiva de bienvenida –dijo Volstagg observando que, en efecto un grupo de gigantes de hielo iba hacia ellos.

Skadi se adelantó, la recibieron sin reverencias pero con el máximo respeto. Después de todo era su reina.

–Hildetand nos espera.

.

El rey de los jötun era el más grande de todos. Su esposa en cambio parecía pequeña y frágil a su lado. Hildetand descendió de su trono para ir a ella. No se saludaron con ningún gesto emotivo pero él le tendió una mano, esa a la que le faltaban un par de dedos; Skadi la aceptó. En la forma en que Hildetand la miraba no había la pasión que Loki inspiraba en Thor o el cariño de Frigga y Odín, pero en cambio la observaba con respeto y admiración. Junto al trono de Hildetand había sido tallado otro pero ninguno de los dos se sentó, tenían prisa.

–Luz de los nueve –habló ella dirigiéndose a Thor. –Te agradecemos tu ayuda y ratificamos nuestra lealtad a ti.

Hildetand asintió.

–Los desacuerdos que hayamos tenido acerca del vasallaje quedarán más que zanjados, te lo aseguro –dijo el rey de los gigantes. Loki bufó de manera audible.

Thor y Hildetand se pusieron de acuerdo en dar caza a los mercenarios, era seguro que se defenderían, los que sobrevivieran serían repartidos para ser sometidos a la justicia de ambos reinos. Bölthorn quedaría en manos aesir.

–Se esconden en las ruinas de Utgard, la cual está a una jornada de camino. Cuando mi gente recapacite sobre sus lealtades estaremos en condiciones de atacar. Entretanto se alojarán aquí, todo está dispuesto. –El gigante miró a su hermano. Thor pudo imaginarse lo que pensaba: "el pequeño Loki viene a salvar el día". Era fácil deducir que la idea de involucrar al ojiverde había sido de Skadi y no de Hildetand. –Debo hablar contigo.

–Lo supuse. Tu deuda para conmigo es grande –se limitó a decir Loki.

–¿Deuda? –Skadi apoyó una mano en el brazo de su esposo y Hildetand calló.

.

Volstagg vigiló que se les sirviera de comer a sus tropas y que fueran alojados cómodamente. Iban a quedarse en un salón grupal. Los gigantes procuraron encender todos fuegos de la habitación para proporcionar mayor comodidad a sus aliados, los hired se sentaron envueltos en pieles pero todos estaban tensos y ninguno soltó sus armas para ponerse más cómodos. Al pelirrojo se le antojaba extraño estar ahí, ser atendido por jötun cuando en el pasado había tenido que combatirlos. Cuando le contó a Margrét a dónde se dirigía y lo que iban a hacer, ella se mostró muy mortificada. Lo cubrió de bendiciones que no hacían sino evidenciar su preocupación. El león de Asgard le aseguró que a peores sitios lo había enviado Odín y que todo estaría bien. Iban en misión diplomática más que de combate.

Sif andaba entre sus mujeres guerreras. Tenía una capitán para ellas, la vencedora del segundo puesto en el torneo de Høstblót. Era una pelirroja cubierta de pecas llamada Svana. Volstagg ya había probado sus habilidades, tenía un talento similar al de Sif, aunque aún le faltaba mucho. Ellas nunca habían estado en Jötunheim, estaban asombradas contemplando a los gigantes y la construcción que las rodeaba. Sif se alejó y se paró junto a Volstagg.

–Quizá debiste dejarlas, esta no es misión para ellas.

–No les haré ninguna concesión por su género. Sería una burla si procediera de tal manera –dijo ella. Volstagg le dio la razón. –Tampoco las lanzaré a la refriega si los gigantes nos atacan, aunque un poco de carne de mercenario les vendría bien para curtirlas. Las pondré en la retaguardia. –El león de Asgard volvió a asentir, las guerreras eran infantería ligera, principalmente arqueras.

Volstagg se fijó bien en su amiga. Sif iba metida en un abrigo de pieles pero tiritaba casi imperceptiblemente.

–¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Volstagg. Ella asintió. Jamás se quejaba de nada, arrostraba los mismos peligros que sus compañeros, las mismas penurias y dificultades.

–Volstagg, Sif –los llamó uno de sus hired. –Thor los llama.

.

Fueron conducidos a la explanada frente al castillo. Desde ahí se contemplaba el gran glaciar y el mar. Öskjuvath tenía una belleza que hechizaba la vista, su oleaje casi inexistente lo hacía lucir como un espejo de acero bruñido.

–Es un engaño –dijo un jötun viendo lo que Sif veía. Ella tuvo que alzar la vista para mirar a su interlocutor. –Está plagado de serpientes marinas capaces de engullirnos de un solo bocado. Nadan fuera de su jaula de hielo cerca de la superficie. Son difíciles de matar.

No podían pescar, y las tormentas les dificultaban cazar.

–¿De qué viven? –Se preguntó Sif en sus pensamientos.

La explanada se fue abarrotando poco a poco. De los ases sólo estaban ellos dos. Más y más jötun se arremolinaron en ese sitio hasta que Sif estuvo segura de que todo Hérdubreid se encontraba en ese lugar.

.

Thor observó a Loki despojarse de sus ropas de aesir y vestirse a la manera de los jötun, lo cual implicaba estar casi desnudo. Se puso un quitón que le llegaba a las rodillas pero que dejaba al descubierto su torso y sus brazos, estaba descalzo. Hildetand le tendió un brazalete como el que él portaba, signo de su rango. Su hermano le devolvía la ciudadanía y volvía a ponerlo en la línea de sucesión. Dos derechos que Laufey le había vedado pero que ahora podían considerarse inclusive adulación. Skadi se acercó a trenzarle el cabello pero Loki se apartó de ella. Se colgó el leding del cuello, por un brevísimo instante le dirigió una mirada cargada de ansiedad a Thor el cual la captó pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, el semblante de Loki tenía fría resolución. Finalmente cambió sus colores. Thor pudo ver la magnificencia de las líneas que surcaban su piel, la tonalidad azulada de su raza que hacía ver su cabello aún más negro. Manos de uñas negras y ojos rojos en su rostro delgado. Loki hizo un movimiento con las manos y el cofre de los antiguos inviernos, depositado cerca, surgió entre ellas. Lo sujetó con determinación. Skadi lo contemplaba con cierta emoción en su semblante pero no se atrevió a decirle ni una sola palabra.

.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron. Thor y Skadi iban a salir primero. El dios del trueno se fijó en el leding que ella llevaba al cuello.

–¿Lleva tu nombre tallado? –Le preguntó.

–No –respondió ella llevándose una mano a la joya. –Dice "Rtand", que significa "valor" y es la runa de Hildetand. Los esposos suelen intercambiarlos –explicó y aunque su semblante se dulcificó no llegó a sonreír. Era fría, con todos. Un heraldo los anunció y ambos salieron a la explanada.

–Ella me preocupa, parece influir en Thor –le bisbiseó Volstagg a Sif. Su rey fue a ellos y se paró a su lado.

–¿A esto vinimos? –Inquirió Sif.

–Sí, Loki debe probarles que el linaje de Ymir sigue vivo. –Fue la respuesta.

Hildetand y Loki aparecieron juntos.

–Nornas, me había olvidado de su aspecto –dijo Sif mirando a su amigo. A pesar de haber retornado a su forma original seguía desentonando sobremanera en comparación con los demás.

Los jötun guardaron un silencio reverencial a la vista del cofre. Hildetand levantó la voz y habló en su lengua. Les dio un discurso de tono firme y aguerrido aunque no fue largo. Cuando terminó retrocedió dejando a Loki a la vista de su pueblo. El hechicero levantó el cofre por encima de él y la reliquia brilló.

Loki lo había usado sólo una vez antes y en esa ocasión no fue para liberar su poder, sino todo lo contrario. Esta vez sintió el frío que emanaba del cofre recorriendo su cuerpo por completo. Le pareció que la reliquia se hacía cada vez más pesada, temió soltarla así que la sujetó más fuerte. Entendió porque cuando lo empleaba, Laufey no podía moverse de su sitio. Su poder era tal que no permitía hacer otra cosa que resistirlo. Loki sintió su corazón latiendo acelerado, la reliquia lo cimbraba y él intentaba contenerla de liberar toda su magia. Debía manejarla y dirigirla. Las funestas palabras de Karnilla acerca de su seidh sellado de mala manera le vinieron a la mente, procuró apartarlas y concentrarse en su cometido. Los gigantes lo observaban sin apartar sus ojos de él. Loki se mordió los labios, se tensó. El efecto de su magia haciéndole daño, como cuando intentó aprender de Svadilfari, se dejó sentir. Tragó su propia sangre y resistió.

–Soy hijo de Ymir, debes servirme –pensó. La reliquia pareció responderle, el viento se arremolinó en torno a él y silbó.

Sif sintió el aire gélido cortándole las mejillas. El brazo de Thor la sostuvo conforme la temperatura descendía varios grados. Loki se había perdido entre ventisca y hielo. Inclusive Hildetand había tenido que apartarse de él. Skadi estaba rígida como una estatua a la expectativa igual que su pueblo. Un murmullo llenó los oídos de Sif, no necesitaba entender su lenguaje para entender que oraban, a saber si le rogaban a dios creador que no los dejase morir o a Loki que lograra su cometido, ambas cosas eran lo mismo en ese momento. La ventisca cesó de golpe y Sif pudo contemplar una estela de colores que surcaba los cielos. Hubo exclamaciones entre los jötun colmadas de alivio y esperanza. Y todos a una, como si fueran un solo hombre se hincaron.

–La aurora boreal es para ellos el río donde transitan las almas de sus muertos, la cual los guía hasta su dios Ymir –le explicó Thor en voz queda.

La reliquia brillaba en manos de Loki como una pequeña estrella. El anochecer caía sobre ellos y aun cuando la magia del cofre cesó la aurora no se extinguió. El hijo menor de Laufey miró en derredor a su pueblo arrodillado, las manos le temblaban y sintió que iba a desvanecerse enfrente de ellos cuando por fin les había demostrado que no era una patética aberración como su padre había pensado. Les dio la espalda sin una sola palabra para refugiarse de vuelta en el castillo. Ni siquiera fue capaz de decirles una sola palabra.

–Algo le pasa a Loki –añadió Thor soltando a Sif. Miró a su consorte tenso, respirando agitado. Skadi igual estaba al pendiente de él y se le acercó para sostenerlo pero Loki rechazó su tacto y volvió al interior del castillo por su propio pie. Thor los siguió, en cuanto estuvieron fuera de la vista el hechicero le hizo una señal al dios del trueno. Thor por poco y no lo frena en su trayectoria al suelo.

–Sígueme –le pidió Skadi recogiendo el cofre que había caído al suelo. Thor llevó en vilo a Loki quien yacía agotado entre sus brazos.

.

Loki terminó en la misma habitación donde se había alistado. Los reyes de Jötunheim la habían destinado para uso de Loki y Thor. Era acogedora, para los estándares del reino. Cuando entraron Loki se desprendió de Thor y trastabilló al cuarto de baño. Skadi y Thor lo escucharon vomitar. El dios del trueno volvió a seguirlo. Lo encontró enjugándose el rostro, limpiándose un hilo de sangre que le corría por la barbilla. A Thor le vino a la memoria el fallido intento de Loki de aprender la magia de los elfos oscuros. Su dios del engaño se irguió un poco más recuperado. Volvió a la habitación donde Skadi aguardaba.

–¿Qué pasa con tu seidh? –Preguntó Skadi al verlo.

–¿Decepcionada? –Preguntó a su vez Loki dejándose caer sobre su lecho cubierto de pieles. –Cumplí con mi parte.

–No es por eso que viniste. Tu leding lleva tallada la inscripción "Loptr". Tú sabes porque el rey Laufey te nombró así. Eres el aliento que da vida, pero lo que hiciste allá afuera no es suficiente… Debías retornar Öskjuvath a su estado original. –Thor dimensionó lo que Skadi pedía. Ese mar era gigantesco y le parecía una tarea monumental. –Yo conocí los alcances de tu magia, siempre pensé…

–No te atrevas a darme sermones –la interrumpió Loki sobándose las sienes. –No es que no aprecie nuestras pequeñas conversaciones es sólo que… no lo hago. –Le dijo en tono burlón para adoptar después uno más serio. –¿Piensas que estoy aquí de buena gana cumpliendo con mi deber? No te debo nada, en todo caso estoy haciendo todo esto por Thor. –El dios del trueno procuró no mostrarse impresionado aunque lo estaba. –Lo convenciste de que este es el mejor modo de proceder y en aras de ello le he permitido guiarme hasta aquí. Déjanos solos.

–Loki –Skadi suavizó su tono de voz. –En verdad me preocupas, puedo hacer venir a los arcanos.

–Lo que te preocupa no soy yo, sino que sea incapaz de servir a tus propósitos. No necesito a los arcanos, voy a estar bien.

–¿Algo le pasa a tu seidh? –Volvió a preguntar Skadi. Loki se rehusó a responder, Thor intervino, decidió que ya había sido suficiente.

–Déjalo –le pidió Thor. –Lo que necesita es descansar. Mañana continuaremos de acuerdo al plan.

–Cómo tú ordenes –le respondió Skadi solícita. –Si necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo.

Ella salió dejando el cofre y una estela de silencio tras de sí.

–Loki –el hechicero se recostó nuevamente. Thor le acarició un hombro desnudo. Los orbes rojos de su consorte lo enfocaron. –¿Qué paso allá afuera? Te vi en Alfheim usar el cofre y esta vez te ha costado domar su poder. –No comprendía que sucedía con la magia de Loki.

El hechicero se quedó en silencio y cerró los ojos sobre el lecho, parecía ansiar descansar más que nada pero Thor tomó asiento sobre la cama, dejando en claro que la conversación sucedería.

–Es por el sello que le puse a mi magia como foreldrar –inició Loki –al arrancarme esa magia trastoqué todo mi seidh y ahora no puedo aprender, ni utilizarlo a mi antojo y mucho menos izar el cofre –su tono sonó resentido. Loki se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sobre todo parecía frustrado –no puedo congelar Öskjuvath, ni salvar Hérdubreid, cuando intento hacer magia que demanda mucha potencia se revierte en mi contra, me desgarra y me consume, por eso… antes moriría en el intento.

Thor se recostó a su lado, buscó las palabras que confortaran mejor a Loki, quería asegurarle que todo estaría bien, que encontrarían la solución. Sus dedos siguieron acariciando las líneas de sus tatuajes ancestrales, le dio un beso en un hombro.

–Hablé con Karnilla –continuó Loki de la nada –a pesar de que puede verlo no me arriesgo a pedirle que lo rompa, ella duda de poder lograrlo y teme dejarme en este estado mutilado e incompleto permanentemente. –Thor comprendió que extrañaba su magia. Loki ya le había dicho en el pasado que su seidh le era esencial, como otra parte de su cuerpo. –Quise creer que el cofre no requería gran parte de mi magia, que al ser una reliquia sería más su fuerza que la mía, que podría usarlo con facilidad y… –hubo desespero en su voz.

Thor lo abrazó entonces, inesperadamente Loki se giró y se sujetó a él, enterrando el rostro en el pecho de Thor, el cual no pudo sentir su tacto pues llevaba encima todavía gruesa ropa para el frío.

–Tampoco puedo volver a mi forma aesir por el momento, seguro que odias verme así.

–Claro que no –habló por fin Thor. –Me gusta esta forma tuya también. –Loki bufó incrédulo. –Yo jamás miento –añadió Thor. El dios del trueno sabía que debía decirle algo más que aquello pero Loki le había arrebatado su consejo de acudir a Karnilla, y para él, ellos dos eran de los hechiceros más poderosos que existían en los nueve. Tampoco quería asegurarle sólo porque sí, que todo estaría bien pues en el pasado, cuando estuvo preñado de Hërin, Loki se había lanzado hasta los infiernos por una solución. No quería que eso volviera pasar. Buscó un poco de elocuencia y mientras lo hacía volvió a recostar a Loki y lo cubrió con las pieles que fungían como mantas.

–Thor. –Loki interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. –Gracias por no decir nada acerca de mi fracaso.

Thor suspiró, quizás lo mejor era lo que estaba haciendo, estar para él.

.

Amaneció con densas nubes de tormenta oscureciendo el cielo. El mar se agitaba con un oleaje cada vez más fuerte anticipándose a lo que vendría.

Los jötun que negaron a Hildetand como rey, avanzaban hacia Hérdubreid. Todos habían contemplado las luces de la aurora y ahora respondían a su llamado. Habían dejado Utgard en cuanto el fluir del río de las almas iluminó el cielo nocturno. Con las primeras luces del alba se adentraron en la nueva capital del reino en lenta procesión. Entre ellos iban los enanos de Bölthorn, custodiados por gigantes sembrados de cicatrices de guerra.

Un heraldo corrió a avisarle a Hildetand de su regreso. El plan de Skadi había funcionado.

Hildetand y Skadi salieron a su encuentro rodeados de sus guerreros. Thor iba con ellos. Por segunda vez se encontraba haciendo mancuerna con quien en un pasado había luchado a muerte. Las calles de la ciudad estaban repletas de jötun que poco a poco se adentraron en la explanada del castillo tallado en el glaciar. Los gigantes juraron lealtad a su rey. Su revuelta parecía haberse disuelto.

–Hay un problema –le susurró Skadi a Thor. Ellos se quedaron algo apartados de Hildetand. –Esperan la restauración de nuestro mundo, pero si lo que vimos ayer es todo lo que Loki puede hacer con el cofre… –ella no tuvo que terminar la frase. Se volverían a alzar en su contra cuando descubrieran que el peligro no había pasado. –El rey Laufey estaba convencido de que ninguno de sus hijos sería capaz de esgrimir el cofre, tenía puestas sus esperanzas en sus nietos. Ustedes tienen un hijo pero no creo que la paciencia de mi pueblo dure tanto como para aguardar a conocer si posee los dones necesarios.

–Loki puede hacerlo –le aseguró Thor. –Yo he presenciado algunas cosas que es capaz de hacer con su magia. Su seidh está trastocado por motivos que no puedo revelarte, pero se recobrará y entonces te aseguro que te va a asombrarte.

–No quiero dudar de tu palabra, mi rey, pero…

–Entonces no lo hagas Thor y ella se aplacó en el acto.

Los gigantes se apartaron dejando pasar entre sus filas a los enanos.

–Bölthorn –dijo Hildetand llamando la atención de Thor.

El instigador de la revuelta era un enano de cabellos y barba encanecidos. Avanzaba erguido sin el mínimo asomo de temor.

–Hildetand, nuestro rey –habló uno de los jötun. –Capturamos a este desleal traidor y te lo entregamos en muestra de arrepentimiento. Lamentablemente los mercenarios huyeron.

Hildetand se acercó al enano, la hoja de hielo se formó en su mano. Skadi corrió a su lado y detuvo su mano. Le murmuró algo al gigante el cual cambió de idea, se giró a Thor.

–Acordamos que los enanos quedarían bajo tu custodia –el dios del trueno asintió.

.

Sif puso a sus skjaldmö a salvaguardar a los enanos. Eran pocos, ninguno guerrero. Estaban muy tranquilos a pesar de que acababan de ser arrestados por incitar la desobediencia de los gigantes.

–¿Esto es todo? –Preguntó Volstagg yendo entre los prisioneros, los cuales estaban encadenados, sentados en el salón donde se alojaban los asgardianos. –Ya podemos mandar un mensaje a Fandral y Hogun, de qué en lugar de preparar tropas mejor nos preparen un banquete de bienvenida –dijo el león de Asgard.

Sif se rió.

–Thor ha cambiado, trata de no derramar sangre innecesariamente. –Dijo ella con orgullo.

Los reyes de Asgard entraron en ese momento. Se dirigieron a los prisioneros.

–Bölthorn –habló Thor. –¿Dónde quedó tu aliado Nulka?

El aludido se puso de pie haciendo tintinear las cadenas que los sujetaban. Miró a Thor cuan alto era.

–Nulka no era mi aliado, poderoso Thor. Soy un mercader y comerciar es lo que hago. No me considero a mí mismo un instigador sino un facilitador. Hace tiempo el mercenario me envió un mensaje, sabedor de que mi ruta comercial terminaba aquí, me dijo que requería de nuevas tropas de jötun y que si yo llegase a enterarme de gigantes que deseaban dejar atrás este mundo se lo hiciera saber. Ese fue todo mi rol. –Thor miró a Loki el cual negó, no le creía. El enano reparó entonces en el hechicero. –¡Por la barba de Frey! –Exclamó.

Loki fue a él y se agachó acercándole el rostro.

–¿Acaso no sabías que tenías prohibido venir a este mundo sin nuestro permiso? ¿O con qué argumentos tirados de los pelos pretendes escapar de esa acusación?

Bölthorn se sonrió casi viperinamente y Loki retrocedió. El enano lo evaluaba como si fuera una pieza de mercancía que codiciaba.

–Soy culpable de eso último excelentísima alteza. Llévenme a Asgard y denme sentencia.

–Está demasiado tranquilo –agregó Volstagg. –¿Le damos escarmiento aquí mismo? –Le preguntó a Thor haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

–No –dijo Thor. – A menos que siga rehusándose a responderme. ¿Dónde quedó Nulka?

–No lo sé. Los jötun se volvieron en su contra cuando vislumbraron la aurora y supieron que el cofre había vuelto a su reino. Él les prometió dinero a cambio de sus servicios como guerreros pero se rehusaron, inclusive los que tenía bajo su mando, los que trajo consigo le dieron la espalda. Cuando se dio cuenta de que eran inmanejables ordenó a sus elfos levar anclas y nos dejó a merced de los gigantes. Por fortuna pude convencerlos de que valíamos más para Hildetand vivos que muertos.

–Sif, vigílenlos bien. Será cómo Bölthorn dice, los llevaremos a Asgard –ordenó Thor. La diosa asintió.

–¿Partiremos pronto? –Inquirió ella.

–Aún no, quedan pendientes por resolver –dijo Thor y se retiró.

Loki se rezagó un momento. Bölthorn seguía sin despegar la mirada de él.

–¿Qué miras? –Le inquirió el hechicero al enano.

–Tengo un poco de seidh, puedo verlo en los demás. Hay algo malo contigo –dijo Bölthorn. –Eres un monstruo deforme.

–¡Calla! –Dijo Volstagg dándole un empellón. El enano cayó entre los suyos quienes lo ayudaron a enderezarse. Se quedó sentado y no volvió a mirar a Loki, el cual se alejó siguiendo a Thor.

.

La noche empezaba a caer. La tormenta se había desencadenado. Las estrellas se habían ocultado completamente bajo el manto de las nubes, el viento aullaba con furia azotando los ventanales del castillo. Thor había acudido a verificar el estado de sus hombres junto con Skadi, la cual aseguró que haría lo posible porque el frío no los dañara. Hildetand en cambio aprovechó para hablar con su hermano.

Se cruzó con varios de sus jötun que iban por castillo antes de llegar a su puerta. Golpeó dos veces antes de entrar.

–Loki –el menor se veía cada vez más irritado por estar en Jötunheim. A Hildetand siempre le había molestado que Loki no fuera capaz o no le diera la gana de sobrellevar las cosas con mejor disposición. Se quejaba demasiado para su gusto. Loki lo miró sin ocultar su desprecio y Hildetand se recordó que estaban actuando civilizadamente para ayudar a su reino. –Vine a decirte que sé que el cofre no es nada fácil de usar. –Él ya había pasado por todo eso aunque a Loki parecía que se le olvidaba. –Te vi en apuros ayer.

–¿Y viniste a restregármelo?

–Cierra tu sucia bocaza medio minuto –pidió antes de que perdiera los estribos.

Skadi le había dicho, con suma preocupación, que quizás Loki no fuera capaz de restaurar su mundo. Pero Hildetand se rehusó a considerar que estuvieran tan jodidos como para no tener esperanzas. Loki podía hacerlo, claro que podía.

–Te escucho. Háblame gran Hildetand, destila palabras cargadas de sabiduría.

–Vete a la mierda Loki. Creo que eres más agradable de tratar con Thor cerca. Te traje algo que quizá te ayude a dominar el cofre –acotó mostrándole un libro.

Loki se puso de pie para ir por él. Un ejemplar enorme, propio de los gigantes.

–¿Qué es esto?

–Un libro de la familia –explicó Hildetand. –Narrado por Laufey, su padre, el padre de éste y todos nuestros antepasados. Habla sobre nuestra reliquia.

–No sabía que existiera una recopilación así –dijo Loki leyendo las runas de la portada.

–Nunca fuiste el hijo favorito de padre. Ya puestos, yo tampoco, no creas que me lo dio, lo tomé de Feigefossen cuando lo abandonamos. En todo caso creo que lo guardaba para tu hijo. –Al final del día tenían en común el ser una gran decepción para su padre. –Te lo presto, seguro te será más útil de lo que me es a mí y podremos zanjar este maldito atolladero –vaticinó.

Loki tomó el libro sin darle las gracias, no es que Hildetand las esperara. Se sentó poniendo el ejemplar en sus rodillas y de inmediato lo abrió. Estaba lleno de diagramas y de largas narraciones de hazañas hechas por los reyes de Jötunheim con ayuda de la reliquia.

–Fascinante –musitó Loki.

Hildetand se sabía ese libro, lo había leído algunas veces. Nunca lo había encontrado así porque por mucho que lo estudiara su ineptitud no mejoraba.

–Te pareces a padre –añadió.

–Eso es lo más insultante que me has dicho –dijo Loki sin desprender los ojos del libro.

–Él igual se pasó la vida renegando de ti, me parece justo que le devuelvas el favor. Si te hubiera encontrado digno estoy seguro de que te habría enseñado muchas cosas pero ahora tendrás que apañártelas por ti mismo, cómo siempre. –Loki alzó la mirada y lo observó como si no lo reconociera. –Quería decirte que a pesar de que me la hiciste buena en la última guerra aprecio que ahora estés aquí y… que si alguna vez ese imbécil que tienes por esposo te hace una mala pasada puedes contar conmigo.

Loki se quedó pensando sin saber que decir y mejor no dijo nada. Las cosas tornaron en incomodidad pero no tuvieron que seguir en aquella extraña escena. De repente el castillo se cimbró. Hildetand se supo bajo ataque, esos sacos de estiércol mercenarios debían seguir en su reino. Corrió a la puerta pero Loki no se movió como si ese no fuera su problema.

.

Nëhja llevaba medio siglo al servicio de Nulka. Su lealtad era tal que ni por un instante se sintió en casa estando en Jötunheim y tampoco se sintió remotamente como un traidor por lo que estaba por hacer. Había entregado a Bölthorn en manos de Hildetand. No estaba seguro si la idea había sido del enano o de Nulka. Su pequeño aliado no parecía preocupado de que al rey jötun le diera por cortarle la cabeza y si a él no le preocupaba Nëhja decidió que a él tampoco. Nulka le había ordenado llevar consigo a sus jötun, apenas un centenar, y presentarse junto con el resto del "rebaño".

–Entrarás en la fortaleza y averiguarás donde guardan el cofre para luego sustraerlo. –Aquello era una enorme blasfemia pero Nëhja, pensó que si la familia real no era capaz de salvaguardar la reliquia no la merecían. –Yo los distraeré para cubrir tu escape. Nos veremos en Hvergelmir. –Fueron las instrucciones.

No le costó demasiado enterarse de que fue el hijo menor de Laufey, el que había nacido deforme, el que había convocado la aurora; pero además ese mismo hijo ahora le pertenecía a los asgardianos que estaban ahí, tan entrometidos como siempre.

Nëhja lo había seguido sigilosamente por el castillo. Los jötun no se cubrían de guardias, sirvientes, heraldos y demás lamebotas que en otras cortes eran indispensables. Había visto al jötun de negros cabellos entrar en una habitación junto con el dios del trueno. Nëhja no quería luchar con Thor por el cofre. Sería imposible huir con la reliquia si todo el maldito castillo se percataba de sus intenciones. Había ordenado a sus gigantes apostarse en las salidas pero también en el corredor que llevaba a esa habitación. Esperarían por la distracción de Nulka para también liberar a los enanos. Thor se fue pero fue sustituido por Hildetand. Nëhja empezaba a considerar la empresa como imposible. El cofre nunca se quedaría sin alguien que lo vigilara.

Cuando el castillo se cimbró supo que era hora de actuar. Hildetand salió presuroso dejando al hijo menor de Laufey. Nëhja no iba a esperar a que le dejara libre el camino, estaba seguro de que podía con él. Dos de sus hombres se le unieron.

Irrumpieron de golpe.

.

Skadi había hecho que encendieran los fuegos de la habitación de los aesir y les había hecho repartir pieles para cubrirlos. Las skjaldmö de Sif temblaban pero ninguna se quejaba, los hired en cambio pidieron vino el cual pronto les fue entregado. Los más estoicos de todos eran los alfh.

–¿Qué tan mal están? –Preguntó Thor.

–No es nada –dijo Sif. –¿Te acuerdas cuando tu padre nos hacía avanzar en Alfheim a marchas casi forzadas? –Thor asintió, cuando andaban cazando a Adalster. –Eso si era frío.

El castillo se cimbró. Sif y Thor se pusieron alerta de inmediato.

–Estamos bajo ataque –dijo un heraldo jötun. Sus compañeros dejaron su beatifica labor y se fueron en tropel a la entrada.

–Los mercenarios –dijo Volstagg dejando de lado su vino y tomando su hacha de guerra.

–Thor –lo llamó Sif. Inquiriéndole si los enviaría a la refriega en medio de una tormenta de nieve.

–Yo iré. Sif vigila a los prisioneros. –Se giró al pelirrojo. –¡Volstagg! La infantería pesada.

Los alfh y los hired se pusieron en pie levantando escudos largos y pesadas sarisas. Siguieron a Thor dejando tras de sí las pieles, la bebida y a las skjaldmö.

.

Thor se unió a Hildetand en una de las torres de guardia. El rey jötun no podía ver a los malditos elfos oscuros. La poca visibilidad les daba la ventaja.

–¿Con qué nos disparan? –Bramó cuando un nuevo proyectil incendiario se puso a la vista justo antes de impactar el castillo. Les estaban atacando sin descanso. –El viento no parece desviarlos –Thor observó que en efecto a pesar de la fuerte corriente que se sentía debido a la tormenta, los proyectiles eran disparados con tal potencia que no desviaban su trayectoria. Y entonces lo supo. Debían ser las máquinas de asedio que le robaron a Eyvindur en Vanaheim.

–Vamos allá y abramos una brecha. –Le dijo a Hildetand, quién no dudó en acceder.

–¡Hombres! –Llamó Hildetand. Tenía una nueva compañía de cien sanguinarios guerreros. Los instruyó a salir a la tormenta en pos de los mercenarios. Por su parte Thor le ordenó a Volstagg defender el castillo.

Dicho eso, Thor le tendió un brazo a Hildetand. Emprendió el vuelo. Esquivó uno de los proyectiles acercándose a las afueras de Hérdubreid desde donde Nulka los atacaba. Los elfos oscuros se las apañaban bien en medio de la oscuridad, ni siquiera habían encendido antorchas para realizar su labor. Al verlos venir apuntaron a ellos con los escorpiones. Dieron en el blanco abatiéndolo a varios metros de ellos. Thor cayó con la lanza clavada en un costado. Hildetand, al verlo, lo agarró de un hombro con una de sus enormes manos, y con la otra le arrancó aquella arma sacándole un gemido de dolor.

–Será inútil, ¿podrás pelear? –Thor se puso de pie, se sujetó el costado herido. Le costaba respirar por el golpe, inhaló profundo y exhaló, no sintió ningún borboteo que le indicase un pulmón perforado.

–Sí –le dijo a Hildetand ignorando el dolor. El jötun hizo algo más, le puso una mano en la herida congelando el sitio.

–Eso detendrá la hemorragia.

El jötun echó a correr en dirección de los mercenarios, se movía rápidamente. Thor ignoró todo, el frío, el viento, la herida y siguió sus pasos. Le lanzó un rayo a las máquinas en cuanto las tuvo a tiro. Distinguió a Nulka entre los demás elfos y fue a por él, mientras Hildetand se despachaba a gusto con los escorpiones.

.

Loki vio entrar a tres jötun, todos llevaban grandes cicatrices encima y sus rostros no le resultaron familiares. Uno de ellos formó su espada de hielo y fue directo a él. Loki soltó el libro que Hildetand acababa de darle, estaba sorprendido por el ataque. Otro de los gigantes corrió hacia el cofre. Loki formó una daga, alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo la mano extendida del gigante a punto de coger la reliquia, le arrojó su arma con precisión atravesándole la palma limpiamente. El gigante gritó pero esa acción le permitió al otro sujetar a Loki del cuello y levantarlo en vilo.

Loki no dudó, hizo estallar una llamarada entre sus manos, directo en la cara de su agresor el cual lo soltó en el acto. Convocó el cofre hasta sus manos y se cubrió con una ilusión desapareciendo.

–Nëhja, es un eyjafjajökull.

Nëhja se apresuró, levantó las manos creando un muro de hielo en la puerta. No podían verlo pero eso le impediría marcharse.

–¿Dónde está? –Loki se materializó, saltó ágil hacia los hombros de uno de ellos cegándole la garganta con su daga. Nëhja le lanzó una daga de hielo pero Loki la esquivó y volvió a desaparecer.

–Hijo de dísir –murmuró Nëhja, alerta.

Loki apareció a sus espaldas e intentó la misma maniobra. Nëhja se encorvó hacia adelante y Loki clavó su arma en su espalda. Se quedó colgado ahí. La herida no fue fatal. Nëhja se recubrió de una coraza de hielo que apresó las manos de Loki congeladas a su daga y por ende al cuerpo de Nëhja. El jötun que quedaba le propinó un golpe a Loki que lo arrancó de sus improvisadas ataduras y lo mandó al suelo. La visión se le tornó borrosa por el impacto pero vio grandes manos azules cerniéndose sobre su cabeza. Sintió presión conforme trataban de aplastarle el cráneo.

–¡Déjenlo! –Interrumpió una voz hablando en jötun.

Skadi vio un traidor sujetando la cabeza de Loki a punto de reventársela y otro que tenía el cofre entre sus manos. Ella había hecho estallar la barrera de hielo que le bloqueaba el paso. Ni siquiera lo meditó antes de arrojarle una daga de hielo al jötun que sometía a Loki, acertó con escalofriante puntería entre sus ojos.

El que quedaba saltó por la ventana.

Skadi ignoró la reliquia corriendo hacia Loki, se veía ileso aunque aturdido. Lo tomó de un brazo levantándolo.

–Skadi –él apretó los ojos enfocándola.

–Hurtó el cofre –ella corrió a la ventana y se asomó. –Está escalando hacia lo alto del glaciar –le informó. –Sígueme.

Ella corrió y Loki la obedeció sin dudarlo. Lo condujo por las escaleras del castillo hacia lo alto. Debía conocer una salida al glaciar por la cual interceptar al ladrón.

–Thor me habló de este, es Nëhja, de la flota de Nulka –le dijo Loki a Skadi conforme ascendían.

Salieron en lo alto de una torre, el glaciar a pocos metros de distancia. Skadi saltó con agilidad en medio de la tormenta y aterrizó sobre la lisa superficie de lo alto del glaciar. Loki hizo lo mismo. Escuchó un trueno retumbar en la distancia y supo que Thor también estaba luchando. La silueta del ladrón se tornó visible avanzando sobre el hielo. Corrieron tras él internándose en el glaciar y la oscuridad.

–¡Detente! ¡En nombre de Ymir detente! –la bruja de hielo movió amplio sus manos y creó una barrera de picos de hielo que le cortaron la huida al gigante. –¿Cómo osas profanar la reliquia con tus manos? Devuélvela –le exigió.

Nëhja se giró a encararlos. Súbitamente aumentó de tamaño recubriéndose de una armadura de hielo.

–Las dísir –masculló Loki al verlo triplicar su tamaño.

El cofre quedó encerrado en medio de aquella armatoste. Nëhja se puso en movimiento, no para huir sino para atacarlos. Creó una espada de hielo y embistió.

.

Sif y sus skjaldmö vieron la pared de hielo venirse abajo. Una horda de jötun se les echó encima, su aspecto era más feroz que el de cualquier otro gigante que hubiesen visto.

–¡De pie! ¡Posiciones de batalla! –Les ordenó a sus guerreras.

Aquello era inesperado pero Sif no necesitaba que nadie le señalase a aquellos jötun como enemigos. Tuvo razón cuando formaron espadas de hielo y se les echaron encima. Las superaban numéricamente. Sif hizo una señal y una de las guerreras tocó su cuerno de batalla, la diosa esperaba que Volstagg lo escuchase y acudiera en su ayuda. Sus skjaldmö levantaron escudos y formaron una barrera, con una segunda fila de lanceras y una tercera de arqueras. Sif estaba al frente, al centro, donde correspondía. Los jötun corrieron hacia ellas. No eran rivales para su fuerza pero si resistían lo suficiente, los refuerzos darían la vuelta al combate.

–¡Volea! –Gritó Svana, de pie junto a su líder, y las arqueras dispararon. El espacio era reducido, la distancia corta. Varios jötun cayeron con flechas en la cabeza, aquellos a quienes las saetas alcanzaron en el pecho, siguieron adelante como si nada.

Los primeros en alcanzarlas partieron a varias en dos con facilidad, a pesar de los escudos. Sif fintó por un costado y le cortó los tendones de las rodillas a uno de ellos, cuando éste cayó Svana se apresuró a cortarle la cabeza. Sus lanceras dieron un paso al frente por encima de sus compañeras heridas o en apuros y clavaron sus armas con precisión buscando abdomen, muslos y costillas. Los jötun se echaron atrás pero fue tan sólo para tomar impulso y volver a cargar con salvajismo.

Sif no se daba a basto. Svana permanecía a pocos pasos de ella, rematando enemigos.

–Por Tyr, ¡Volstagg! –Gritó la valkiria cercenando manos.

Al menos los jötun no estaban usando su maldita magia de hielo que las convertiría en picadillo en segundos. Seguro era por los enanos, por el riesgo de liquidarlos junto con ellas.

–¡Sif! –Ella sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo al escuchar el vozarrón de su amigo.

El león de Asgard atacó la retaguardia de los jötun con sus hired, mientras que los alfh se metían, suicidas, entre las filas de gigantes para llegar junto a Sif y sus skjaldmö.

–Por la barba de Odín, pensé que no la contábamos. –Los refuerzos se formaron junto a ella a toda prisa. –¡Alfh a mí!

La pelea recrudeció llenando de sangre el recinto.

.

Nëhja les tiró un tajo de espada. Loki rodó por la nieve esquivándolo al igual que Skadi. El monstruo de hielo tuvo que escoger y fue a por él. Loki formó una lanza entre sus manos y esperó por él, apuntó al pecho donde el verdadero gigante se resguardaba. Cuando Nëhja levantó la espada Loki lo atacó. La coraza resultó ser demasiado dura y aunque su arma entró no fue suficiente para causar daño. La hoja de Nëhja cayó sobre él pero lo que destajó fue una ilusión. Loki volvió a surgir a unos metros de él. El monstruo se giró buscándolo. Le arrojó la espada que por poco acierta. Loki se desdobló a sí mismo en varias réplicas todas armadas con lanzas. Atacaron a la vez pero Nëhja se sacudió las lanzas como si fueran moscas rondándolo. Clavó la mano en el hielo y el mar de picas que proseguía a ello surgió destruyendo las ilusiones. El verdadero Loki frenó el hielo que surgía bajo él, escapándose con varios cortes encima pero sin ninguna herida grave.

Fue entonces que escuchó el grito de Skadi. Su mentora había resultado herida, una de las picas de hielo le había atravesado una pierna, ella ya hacia retroceder el hielo pero apenas podía sostenerse en pie. La distracción de Loki le costó cara. Cuando se giró al enemigo tenía su espada de hielo a centímetros. Se tiró a un lado esquivándolo. No podía producir magia de fuego en medio de la tormenta. Nëhja estiró una mano para sujetarlo pero Loki le clavó una lanza en ella.

Se evadió hacia Skadi. Ella dirigió sus manos al suelo, las juntó y luego las separó con esfuerzo. El hielo del glaciar se resquebrajó obedeciéndola, hundiéndose bajo los pies del monstruo. Nëhja cayó en la grieta, hecha a su medida. Estaba atrapado. Para zafarse tuvo que desvanecer su armadura para ser de menor tamaño. Junto con ello liberó el cofre.

–Loki. –Él también vio la oportunidad y la tomó. Convocó la reliquia hasta sus manos. El cofre voló raudamente a él. Nëhja volvió a alzarse gigantesco y en pocas zancadas se les lanzó encima. Skadi volvió a hundir el hielo bajo él, pero esta vez cuando cayó se estiró lo más que pudo y la alcanzó.

Nëhja estaba atrapado de nuevo, hundido hasta la cintura pero en cambio sujetaba a Skadi como si fuera una muñeca entre sus manos.

–Dame el cofre o la hago trizas –le ordenó a Loki.

El hechicero se quedó estático.

–No se lo des –dijo Skadi y Nëhja la apretó para probar que iba en serio. Skadi gritó pero Loki seguía inmóvil. –No se lo des –repitió ella y asentó sus manos sobre las manos de hielo que pretendían matarla.

Usando su magia de hielo las deshizo en finísima escarcha y siguió adelante deshaciendo la armadura de Nëhja. Muy a su pesar Loki estaba asombrado. Skadi se soltó y en cuanto la vio libre Nëhja la apuñaló.

–¡No! –Loki reaccionó lanzándole una daga de hielo a Nëhja dándole en el pecho, arrebatándole la vida.

.

Volstagg hizo silbar su hacha cercenando piernas. De los jötun que los atacasen apenas quedaban cinco con vida. Se estaban defendiendo como fieras, dispuestos a vender caro el pellejo, no se iban a rendir; y los ases lo tenían claro. Estaban perdidos y ya no les importaron los enanos, en cambio usaron su mortal táctica de hacer saltar el suelo en picas.

–¡Atrás! –Ordenó Sif y sus hombres se replegaron, hubo heridas menores pero ningún muerto.

Los jötun trataron de huir. Los alfh trataron de frenarlos arrojándoles lanzas. Abatieron a casi todos. Los últimos se lanzaron en un último ataque feroz y desesperado. Partieron en dos con sus filos a varios alfh. Sif, que estaba cerca, se plantó al frente empuñando su espada, esquivó un golpe dirigido a ella. El hielo de los jötun era tan duro en su mundo que symbels no lograba rebanar sus armas al primer golpe. El jötun le tiró una patada a Sif y la tumbó. Svana, que la seguía de cerca tomó el relevo. Sif se volvió a levantar en un ágil movimiento cuando desarmaron a su escudera. Se interpuso y paró un golpe efectuado con ambos brazos y con todas las fuerzas de su rival. Su arma resistió pero ella no. Las piernas se le doblaron y vio el filo caer despacio pero imparable sobre su cuerpo. Se tiró hacia un lado para librar el cuello y las arterias, en cambio sintió el impacto encajarse en uno de sus hombros.

Aquel jötun soltó su espada cuando varias lanzas se le clavaron a la vez, esgrimidas con auténtica furia.

–Sif, Sif –clamaban varias voces. Ella se sujetó el hombro y sus dedos dieron con su propio hueso. Se miró la herida, su piel y músculos abiertos, su brazo pendiendo de un girón de hueso y carne. Sintió el horror corriendo por su espina dorsal. Volstagg ya se acercaba a ella, ya ordenaba a gritos que trajeran al maldito cirujano.

–Perdóname Sif –sollozaba Svana. La diosa se desvanecía en medio de un charco de sangre. Soltó a symbels y en cambio le tomó una mano a Volstagg.

–Dile a Hogun…

.

Loki miró a Skadi. Sangraba profusamente sujetándose un costado. Estaba muy malherida, esforzándose por respirar entre costillas aplastadas, pero a pesar de todo estaba consciente, la muerte no se la llevaría rápido. Loki la observó inmóvil por unos momentos antes de humedecerse los labios e hincar una rodilla a su lado.

–Vaya, esto es interesante –le dijo. –¿Te das cuenta de que si te abandono ahora morirás? –Skadi giró el rostro en su dirección. Sus orbes rojos no mostraban temor, como si no le creyera que fuera capaz de tal cosa. –Dime una cosa Skadi, ¿amas a tu esposo?

–Loki –habló ella. –¿Qué locura… –no pudo seguir. Reunió aliento para tenderle una mano. –Ayúdame…

–No –dijo Loki poniéndose de pie. –Siempre te fui un incordio, te comprendo, te obligaron a hacerte cargo de mí, así que no nos debemos nada uno al otro. Llevaré el preciado cofre de vuelta al castillo y ya veré como arreglo la furia desatada de Jötunheim. No te preocupes por eso, puedes descansar en paz.

Loki le dio la espalda dispuesto a echar a andar.

–Yo te amaba. –Loki se revolvió como si esas palabras le quemaran.

–¡Mentira! –Le gritó. –No era nada para ti, nunca lo fui. Me desechaste y me enterraste en el olvido. No sabes cuantas noches esperé tu regreso culpando a Laufey por todo, y después cuantas veces no anhelé una señal de tu parte de que me querías de vuelta. Pero no fue mi padre el único responsable. ¿Sentiste alivio al deshacerte de mí?

Skadi se giró sobre sí misma. No podía levantarse, desde donde estaba le tendió una mano nuevamente. Él se la quedó mirando, hasta que finalmente ella desistió y se dejó caer en el hielo resignada. Loki no iba a quedarse hasta que se agotase su último aliento.

Echó a andar entre la nieve y la oscuridad de la noche.

No le debía nada, no sentía nada por ella, no le importaba que muriera. Al contrario, debía morir para pagar su abandono y el haber preferido a Hildetand por encima de él. Anduvo diciéndose eso entre el viento y la nueve, hasta llegar al borde del glaciar. Había andado desorientado por la poca visibilidad; llegó a un costado alejado de la torre del castillo desde la cual había saltado, no distinguía nada hacia abajo, pero si seguía caminando por la orilla sin duda lograría ubicar el castillo. Si bajaba y callaba la mataría con su silencio. Suspiró y apretó el cofre contra su cuerpo.

–¡Maldita bruja!

No podía. No podía dejarla.

Regresó sobre sus pasos. Anduvo mucho tiempo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que sin duda había perdido el sitio donde la había dejado.

–¡Skadi! –La llamó. –¡Skadi!

Ahora que la quería de vuelta, que estaba dispuesto a creer en sus palabras, Jötunheim se la había arrebatado. Maldijo en lo más profundo de su ser. La angustia no lo dejaba pensar bien. Elevó la vista al cielo y tuvo una idea. Si aplacaba la tormenta quizás podría verla u oírla. Alzó el cofre, el cual fulguró y convocó su magia. Trató de hacer que aquel viento infernal frenara pero no lo logró.

.

Los jötun de Hildetand los habían alcanzado por fin. Algunos cayeron atravesados por los escorpiones o reventados por los proyectiles de las catapultas pero pronto dieron cuenta de aquellas máquinas. Viéndolo todo perdido Nulka dio orden de retroceder. Sus elfos se desperdigaron en medio de la oscuridad. Hildetand no dio orden de perseguirlos en cambio quiso volver al castillo cuanto antes.

–¿Qué es eso? –Le preguntó Thor. En medio de la ventisca y la escasa visibilidad distinguía una luz azulada en lo alto del glaciar.

–Es el cofre –dijo Hildetand. Solamente Loki podía usarlo, por lo tanto se encontraba en ese sitio y no dónde Thor lo había dejado por última vez. –Problemas –masculló Hildetand.

Thor hizo girar el Mjölnir en su muñeca, Hildetand lo sujetó del brazo izquierdo, iba con él. Volaron guiados por aquella luz.

Loki volvió a izar el cofre, su seidh se desgastaba rápidamente, los síntomas de su magia hiriéndolo empezaban a sentirse. Gritó convocando todo su poder y esta vez algo cambió. Los vientos frenaron poco a poco y la ventisca perdió su furia tornándose en una nevada más. La tormenta se apaciguó poco a poco despejando el cielo. Empezaba a amanecer y Loki pudo contemplar el cielo tiñéndose con los colores de un sol rojizo.

Pronto entendió que no había sido su propio mérito. Vio a Thor andando hacia él seguido de Hildetand. Su esposo llevaba en alto el Mjölnir.

–Dios de las tormentas –murmuró Loki entendiéndolo todo.

–¿Estás herido? –Fue lo primero que Thor le dijo antes de que Loki soltara el cofre y en cambio se agarrara a él como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

–La perdí entre la tormenta, está herida. –Le dijo atropelladamente.

Thor lo separó un poco de él. Vio su rostro angustiado.

–¿De quién habla? –Dijo Hildetand contagiándose de la preocupación de su hermano. –¿Skadi?

Loki asintió. El rey jötun se apartó de ellos internándose entre la nieve, gritando el nombre de su esposa.

–Un rey no es rey si no puede proteger a su reina. –Pensó Thor con tristeza. Rodeó a Loki con sus brazos; su esposo estaba aferrado a él con fuerza, como si se encontrase en medio de un naufragio y Thor fuera su tabla de salvación. En eso, Thor vislumbró un pequeño destello a lo lejos. –Magia de luz –murmuró mirando un punto lejano. –Ella tiene magia de luz.

Loki se soltó de su abrazo y se fijó en lo que Thor le indicaba. Una luz como una diminuta estrella, como una señal silenciosa; y la figura enorme y torpe de Hildetand corriendo hacia allá.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	10. Capítulo IX

DE AMOR Y TRAICIÓN

.

CAPÍTULO IX

* * *

><p><strong>Breves notas de la autora y coautora:<strong>

Créditos financieros a Disney y a los nórdicos. Agradecimientos: A quienes nos han leído, nos han dado follow, favorite, lo leen de manera anónima, y sobre todo a los que nos han dejado algún review. Muchas gracias por dejarnos sus comentarios, nos animan, nos retroalimentan y en fin, que son el combustible de la historia.

Y ahora con mucha alegría anunciamos que este es el final de un tercio de la historia. Nos moríamos por llegar a este punto del fic y por fin lo hemos hecho. Pues sin comentarios, a lo nuestro.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **AU, M, Lemon.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo IX:

El día empezaba manchado de sangre.

Hildetand condujo a Skadi al interior de su castillo mientras que Loki los seguía con actitud perdida, se sujetaba a sí mismo dolorido por el uso desgastante de su seidh. Thor tuvo que separarse de él para acudir en búsqueda de sus guerreros.

Encontró una auténtica masacre donde dejó a Sif y sus skjaldmö. Volstagg se estaba haciendo cargo de los heridos entre los cuales, por desgracia estaba su diosa de la guerra. El cirujano con el que contaban le informó del estado de Sif, estaba gravemente herida y requería cirugía y traslado inmediato a Asgard, so pena de perder el brazo si no se hacía. A Thor le hubiera gustado irse con ella y con Loki pero su deber como rey lo reclamaba. De pronto comprendió por qué su padre jamás estaba con él cuando lo herían en batalla y eso era porque siempre tenía muchas cosas más de que ocuparse; y que reclamaban su atención ineludiblemente.

–Heimdall –habló a través de Hugin –avisa del estado de Sif. Que Harma se prepare para atenderla y también envía un mensaje a Karnilla, que aguarde a Loki en el Bifrost para asistirlo. Convoca a Ertan, que lleve algunos einheriar, no creo que los enanos se evadan –pensó si olvidaba algo más –avisa a mi madre. Estaba seguro de que eso habría hecho su padre pero en lo que difería completamente con él, fue en acompañar a sus seres queridos hasta el punto en el que el Bifrost se abriría.

.

Se desprendió de su capa roja y envolvió a su esposo con ella. Loki estaba silencioso y adolorido, perdido en sus pensamientos, Thor vislumbró su sufrimiento, hubiera querido darle consuelo, pero no era el momento. Su consorte llevaba el cofre de los antiguos inviernos y un grueso libro de aspecto misterioso con él. Thor lo sostenía de un brazo, Loki había insistido en que no lo cargara delante de su pueblo. Volstagg los escoltaría, al igual que a los prisioneros. El pelirrojo andaba junto a Sif, la cual iba inconsciente en una improvisada camilla, su herida cubierta por un vendaje que rápidamente se manchaba de rojo. Fueron hasta la explanada frente al castillo de hielo, donde el Bifrost se abriría para los heridos.

–Te alcanzaré en nuestras alcobas en cuánto vuelva, así que ni se te ocurra ordenarle a Karnilla que me impida el paso –le dijo suavemente Thor a Loki.

El hechicero lo retuvo por un brazo un momento, apretándoselo con fuerza.

–Dile a Hildetand que volveré el día de Ymir para arreglarlo todo, él comprenderá –le pidió Loki. Thor asintió. No se besaron pero igual Thor le metió un mechón de cabello tras el oído y le acarició el rostro azulado.

Los jötun acudieron a despedir a su príncipe Loki prodigándole el respeto y admiración que él siempre había deseado. El Bifrost se abrió brillando para ellos y Thor los vio partir.

Svana se había quedado con él, igual que el capitán alfh de Volstagg. A ambos les ordenó reunir sus hombres, recoger los pertrechos y redactar los informes para entregárselos a sus respectivos generales, él quería conocer el número de bajas. Por su parte se fue a buscar a Hildetand, los jötun le dijeron que seguía donde Skadi. En efecto Thor lo encontró en ese sitio. Se quedó apartado un momento pero no les concedió intimidad.

–El pueblo está aplacado –empezó a decir su cuñado sin apartar los ojos de su reina. –Sus juramentos de lealtad hacia nuestra familia están fundados en su fe en Loki y su dominio del cofre. Esperaba que congelara Öskjuvath y otras muchas proezas antes de irse.

–Volverá el día de Ymir, dijo que lo comprenderías.

–Falta casi un año para ese día pero sí, lo entiendo. –Hildetand se giró hacia Thor. –Tiene que practicar con el cofre, domar su poder, ayer sólo pudo convocar la aurora y hoy ya pudo desbaratar una tormenta, cada vez es más poderoso –y eso lo dijo lleno de convicción.

Thor no tuvo corazón para decirle que él había hecho lo de aplacar la tormenta, en cambio sólo miró a Skadi.

–La contará –fue lo que dijo Hildetand comprendiendo a donde iban sus ojos. –Es fuerte.

–Debo volver a Asgard. Creo que a partir de aquí puedes tú solo. –Hildetand hizo un gesto de desagrado ante sus palabras pero no lo contradijo. –Después enviaré a Fandral para que vea lo del vasallaje, ahora mismo eso me da igual. –El rey jötun asintió.

–Tendrás que perdonar que no te organice una fiesta de despedida.

–Tampoco es que la esperara –le dijo Thor.

.

Emergió junto con Svana y sus hombres en el observatorio.

–¿Cuántos? –Le preguntó a la capitán de Sif mientras avanzaban juntos.

–Setenta mi señor –Thor asintió. –Treinta y dos alfh, once hired y veintisiete skjaldmö.

En Vanaheim había perdido más de un millar pero él no los veía sólo como números. Antes, cuando era general de los ulfhednar, era el encargado de escribir las cartas informando a los familiares del deceso del soldado en cuestión pero esa tarea ya no recaía más sobre sus hombros, no sabía qué sentir al respecto, si alivio por la falta de trabajo o tristeza porque entonces no conocía ni siquiera los nombres de sus valientes guerreros caídos.

–Mi señor –dijo Svana devolviendo sus pensamientos a la realidad. Ella miró hacia el suelo y Thor siguió sus ojos, había un pequeño charco de agua mezclado con líquido rojo, se llevó una mano a su costado. El hielo que Hildetand le había puesto empezaba a derretirse. –Creo que debería ir a las casas de curación –dijo la joven mirándolo con aprensión.

Thor se había olvidado de su herida.

Encontró a Hogun, Volstagg y Fandral ante las puertas de la sala dónde Sif había sido conducida, el mismísimo Harma se estaba ocupando de la recuperación de su brazo. Su madre, Frigga, estaba ahí comentando con Volstagg que había hecho llegar una misiva a Starkag y Olenna refiriéndoles lo sucedido. Se mostraron sombríos. Thor no comprendía como es que Hogun permanecía silencioso y estoico; cómo era que no estallaba y vociferaba su dolor y preocupación. Thor entró a una sala aledaña con otro sanador para que lo revisaran. Desinfectaron la herida tras verificar en el lector de almas que no tuviera daños internos. Lo suturaron. Thor no se quejó en lo más mínimo. Antes de que tuviese a su lado a Loki con sus poderes curativos, aquel procedimiento era de lo más habitual, ni siquiera se fijó en la aguja que entraba y salía de su carne volviendo a unirlo.

Fandral entró al cabo.

–No entiendo por qué Loki no los cura a Sif y a ti, ¿está tan mal como dicen? –Seguro hasta sus oídos llegó que Karnilla cuidaba de él en ese mismo momento.

–Porque no puede hacerlo, ya no tiene esa magia suya.

Fandral lo miró. En él si se notaba el desasosiego y la preocupación.

–¿Qué no tiene? Pero lo vieron flotando por el aire con su arquitecto y también puede hacer trucos con Karnilla… ¿es qué? –Fandral hizo un ademán con las manos, redondeándose el vientre insinuando un embarazo.

–No, eso tampoco puede hacerlo. Sif estará bien, es fuerte –quiso asegurar, aunque sus palabras no sonaron tan seguras como cuando Hildetand las pronunció acerca de Skadi.

Harma reconstruyó nervios y tendones, zurció músculo, acomodó hueso y cuando hubo terminado sujetó con vendajes el brazo al cuerpo de Sif inmovilizándolo. Su paciente dormía, un sueño inducido por narcóticos. El gran maestre salió para darle la noticia al rey, a la reina madre y a sus allegados en persona. Recibió sus muestras de agradecimiento. Los amigos de Sif no querían apartarse de su lado pero el gran maestre autorizó sólo una visita a la vez. Para su extrañeza el elegido para velar esa noche al lado de la diosa, fue Hogun.

.

Thor entró en los aposentos reales. Los einheriar que vigilaban el vestíbulo lo saludaron con una breve inclinación. Thor les devolvió el gesto y los pasó de largo, Radha le salió al encuentro como siempre hacia. A Thor le agradaba ese paje que siempre se desvivía por él y por su familia. Radha le preguntó si deseaba cenar algo, si quería vino, si la temperatura de los aposentos reales estaba bien, si quería darse un baño pero Thor le dijo que no a todo.

–¿Cómo están los niños? –Fue lo único que sí quiso. Era tarde y ya dormían. Radha le aseguró que Hërin y Nari se encontraban bien.

Thor lo despidió con un ademán. Cruzó frente a su armería, la cual estaba en contraposición de la biblioteca de Loki, luego seguía el cuarto de su hijo y el de Nari; y por último sus habitaciones. Entró en sus aposentos. Vio un revoltijo de lienzos ensangrentados junto a la cama y varios frascos de pociones al alcance de su consorte. El hechicero dormía, con su aspecto jötun, enredado entre las sábanas que lo cubrían, tenía entre sus manos la capa roja de Thor, abrazándola en ausencia del dios del trueno. Thor le acarició suavemente, recorriendo con sus dedos las líneas que surcaban los pómulos de Loki. Se alejó para desnudarse y asearse un poco, como si se quitase de encima el frío que traía adherido desde Jötunheim. Aunque volvió a reencontrarlo cuando se acostó junto a Loki y le sintió el cuerpo helado, más que nunca. Aun así lo atrajo hacia si rodeándolo con sus brazos. Loki no se dio por enterado de nada sumido en un sueño fabricado en una poción. Thor le compartió el calor de su cuerpo hasta que él también se durmió profundamente luego de tan larga jornada.

.

Loki volvió a vestirse con sus ropas de aesir, en negro y verde, con los ornamentos dorados de su rango, pero, oculto por el cuello alto de su abrigo, portaba también el leding que señalaba su origen y nombre. Salió de los aposentos reales rumbo a las casas de curación. En el camino pajes y einheriar le hacían reverencia como siempre pero esta vez sus ojos demoraban mirándolo con cuidado. Y Loki fue guardándose cada una de sus reacciones, la extrañeza, la incomodidad, el rechazo, aunque debajo de todo pudo ver temor. Su forma jötun despertaba todo eso.

Harma estaba con Sif. El gran maestre le lanzó una mirada impávida antes de apresurarse a saludarlo. Su paciente dormitaba sedada para evitarle el dolor de la herida. Harma le explicó a Loki que se recobraría aunque la convalecencia sería más bien larga. El hechicero escuchó todo eso mientras contemplaba el hermoso rostro de Sif que emanaba tranquilidad. Estiró una mano para tocarla y percibió como Harma se tensaba. Loki le acarició brevemente, pensó en hacer rabiar en serio a Harma enviando a Karnilla a atender a la diosa. Se dio el lujo de felicitar al maestre por sus excelentes habilidades antes de salir de ahí.

.

Loki le había enviado un mensaje a Ari de que reanudaría su trabajo de inmediato. El secretario alistó la correspondencia, los informes, las listas de peticionarios y agendó reuniones de inmediato. Reconoció los pasos de su señor en el corredor antes de que entrara. Le alistó una copa de vino y se puso de pie junto al escritorio.

Loki entró, como Ari nunca lo había visto, con su aspecto de gigante de hielo. Se detuvo ante él, muy cerca, y lo miró retándolo. Su rey portaba su ropa de aesir pero sin duda lucía feroz con aquella figura, o quizás eran todas las historias, sobre los crueles y malvados jötun, que Ari había escuchado toda su vida las que lo empujaban a percibirlo amenazante. Era distinto saber a Loki jötun, que mirarlo.

–Buen día mi señor –le dijo Ari obligándose a comportarse con naturalidad. A él no le importaba que su rey tuviera esa figura. Seguía siendo Loki, el soberano que él admiraba, se sentía orgulloso de servirlo y aunque estaba desconcertado pensó que el hechicero tendría sus motivos para lucir por palacio su piel azul, después de todo era el ser más brillante que había conocido. –Los gobernadores de Nidavelir y Harokim vendrán a medio día, aquí tengo el informe de Ragnheidur acerca de su breve período como regente, también hay cartas de la reina madre Hanne; y las peticiones habituales, ya las ordené según su importancia.

Loki tomó asiento y se mostró más tranquilo. Le tendió una mano surcada de líneas y con uñas negras. Ari le fue pasando los documentos.

Lo primero que hizo fue abrir las dos cartas de Hanne. Ari distinguió que una de las misivas iba dirigida a Thor, pensó que quizás hubo un error en el reparto de los mensajes y que por eso había terminado en manos de Loki. Iba a tomarla para encomendar que se la dieran al dios del trueno pero Loki le detuvo la mano, su tacto helado, mientras leía la segunda carta en la cual Ari alcanzó a leer el nombre de Karnilla.

–Está dirigida a mi esposo pero yo se la daré en persona –dijo su señor. Ari volvió a su sitio. El hechicero suspiró meditabundo. Finalmente guardó la misiva para Thor y quemó la otra prendiéndola en su propia mano. –Es la petición de matrimonio, ¿hace cuánto tiempo hablamos de ello? Por fin está aquí –murmuró pero no explicó nada más.

Erwel y Hagbard llegaron a la hora acordada. Los dos se fueron hacia atrás al ver el aspecto de Loki pero ninguno dijo nada. Iban a hablar de los caminos que comunicaban a Asgard con Nidavelir y Harokim. Discutieron el tema superfluamente. Los dos miraban a su rey con intensidad. Cuando ya se iban Hagbard se avino a comentar:

–Loki, ¿te vas a quedar con esas pintas? –Ari miró algo nervioso al hechicero el cual parecía suspicaz.

–¿A qué te refieres? ¿Encuentras inapropiado algo en mí?

–Bueno, es que estoy habituado a verte, tú sabes, aesir.

–Quizás tengas que habituarte a verme jötun. ¿Qué me dices tú Erwel? ¿Me encuentras ofensivo a tus ojos? –El robusto gobernador de Harokim lo meditó un instante escrutando a Loki rayando en lo ofensivo.

–Los alfh te han enarbolado como el precedente de su causa, esta apariencia enfatiza que eres extranjero y que por ello sientes simpatía por ellos. Será contraproducente para la opinión del pueblo y de los nobles. ¿Te quedarás así? –Repitió la misma pregunta que Hagbard hizo.

Loki no respondió, en cambio miró a Ari quien entendió al punto y se dirigió a abrirles la puerta a los gobernadores. Acababan de salir cuando Ragnheidur entró sin anunciarse y sin agendar previamente. Cómo siempre.

–¿Has leído mi informe? –Le dijo a Loki.

.

Thor tuvo que ocuparse de varias secuelas de su ida a Jötunheim. Entre congratular a sus hombres, lamentar a los caídos, recibir los reportes de los capitanes, disolver la alineación de los ulfhednar que dejó en Asgard. Encima, Faida lo siguió para saber el costo de la incursión. Trabajo que normalmente realizaba Sif, pero en sus condiciones Thor tuvo que apañárselas. En cuanto pudo se escapó a ver a su amiga. La encontró sedada con su brazo vendado y ceñido a su cuerpo. Aún en la inconsciencia, le dedicó palabras de gratitud por lo mucho que siempre le apoyaba. La dejó cuando Hogun apareció para velar su sueño.

Ya había anochecido cuando tuvo unos minutos para pasar a ver a su hijo y a su protegida. Rememoró su infancia, cuando pasaba días y días sin ver a su padre, se habituado a ello pero él no podía dejar de buscarlos. Ambos dormían ya. Ásta le comentó que Loki igual había pasado por ahí. Hizo llorar a Nari con su apariencia de jötun, en Hërin despertó curiosidad y luego asombro cuando al tomarlo de la mano adquirió el mismo tono de piel que su padre. Thor lo encontraba más tranquilo respecto a su origen. O al menos eso pensaba. Cuando Hërin nació, Loki se rehusó a salir de sus habitaciones mientras no pudiese recobrar su apariencia de aesir. Y ahora andaba por palacio dejándose ver así.

Lo encontró en su habitación compartida. Estaba sentado en la penumbra, tan quieto y silencioso como una estatua. Thor hizo un ademán y las luces se encendieron. Su dios del engaño no pareció reparar en ello.

–¿Loki? Heimdall me dio noticias sobre Skadi. Me dijo que se encuentra mucho mejor. –Le contó pensando en lo preocupado que lo había visto por ella.

El hechicero asintió y su semblante dejó de estar tan ausente para fijarse en Thor. Sus orbes rojos lo miraron con devoción. El dios del trueno sintió que algo extraño se cocía en la mente de su esposo. Loki le tendió una mano sin moverse de su sitio. Thor se acercó y le tomó la mano azul y fría.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –Le preguntó, inquieto por aquel extraño estado en que parecía sumido.

–Estoy perfectamente bien. –Thor dudó y Loki adivinó la pregunta. –Mantengo esta forma por elección. Quería… no, debía saberlo. Si a pesar de que me llaman rey, los aesir aún me miran con desprecio. –Thor negó. En la corte, la hipocresía, la superficialidad y la perfidia eran moneda corriente. A él mismo lo tildaban todo el tiempo de bestia descerebrada, impulsivo, rajadiablos, promiscuo, entre otras cosas.

–No creo que eso sea una buena referencia de tu valía. Deberías despreocuparte de lo que piensen –Loki lo miró con serenidad.

–No lo hicieron. No recibí ninguna ofensa, ni el más mínimo gesto de que me consideraran inferior. En todos, nobles, siervos, concejales, hubo mesura, sorpresa sin duda, pero ante todo hubo temor. –Loki sabía que a Frigga y a Odín les prodigaban amor y temor, respectivamente. Pues bien, si los ases iban a amar a Thor estaba bien que a él le temieran. El jötun le acarició el rostro a Thor con cuidado, le pasó los dedos entre el rubio cabello. –¿Recuerdas que alguna vez te dije que había que tragarse las afrentas? –Thor asintió. –Eso lo aprendí en Jötunheim, pero ya no más. No tengo por qué hacerlo, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Tú me amas y en aras de ello me has vuelto tu igual. –Loki cerró los ojos un momento y sonrió como si hubiese descubierto una epifanía. Thor lo miraba tratando de seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos.

–Loki –susurró. Su dios del engaño lucía contento pero a la vez había cierta peligrosidad en su semblante.

–Yendo a mi mundo, mirando a los ojos mi pasado descubrí… –Loki enmudeció, hizo un gesto de dolor y mejor volvió a fijarse en Thor. Se desabotonó la parte superior de su ropa y se quitó el leding, se lo tendió a Thor que estaba cada vez más desconcertado. El rubio lo tomó. –Aquí pone "Loptr", esa es la raíz de mi nombre, significa "cómo el aire", es un nombre que implica que soy indispensable pero también implica que soy incontenible –Loki sonrió. –En mi mundo, los esposos suelen intercambiarlos, si hay más de un consorte se le da al que se tiene en más alta estima. Hildetand lo trajo para Hërin pero he decidido forjarle a nuestro hijo uno con su nombre; en cambio quiero que tú tengas este.

–¿Eso quiere decir que yo soy tu esposo más amado? –Bromeó Thor.

Loki lo tomó por lo hombros y lo besó.

–Lo eres –le dijo comiéndole despacio la boca a Thor hasta quedarse sin aire. Al dejarlo ir retuvo el rostro del rubio entre sus manos gélidas. – Cuando me obligaron a venir aquí y me encontré contigo, me diste un sitio al cual pertenecer, me salvaste de mi doloroso sino y me diste amor. Fuera de ti no hay nada para mí sino un mundo de tinieblas, árido y sin sentido.

Thor estaba apabullado por la intensidad de las palabras que su hechicero acababa de dedicarle. No solía decirle esas cosas.

–Yo también te amo Loki.

–Thor, ¿te consideras un héroe? –Le preguntó.

–He vencido en muchos combates, pero no sé si eso me vuelva un héroe.

–Cierto –siguió Loki acariciando despacio el rostro de Thor con sus dedos helados. –Haz derrotado todo tipo de criaturas y de guerreros. Te llaman invencible, tus soldados tienen este dicho "Thor nunca cae"– el rubio asintió sin presunción. –Tengo un contendiente para ti.

Loki lo sabía ahora, en Jötunheim nunca sería amado y en Asgard siempre sería temido. Entre el odio hacia unos y el desprecio que empezaba a tenerle a los otros, no le quedaba sino oscuridad. Excepto por él, por Thor. En la límpida mirada de Thor, en sus ojos de un azul inigualable, no había para él sino afecto.

–¿Quién? –Inquirió Thor tratando de entender.

–Yo –respondió Loki. –Vénceme a mí.

Cuando Thor quiso reaccionar Loki ya lo había derribado y apresado en el suelo, poniéndole el antebrazo en el cuello como si fuera un arma. El dios del trueno trataba de comprender todavía de que iba Loki cuando su consorte empezó a besarlo con rabia. Sintió como saboreaba sus labios entre mordiscos y caricias. Thor reaccionó. Tomó a Loki de la cintura y usando su fuerza le dio la vuelta. Terminaron al revés, con Thor encima de Loki. Fue el turno del dios del trueno de acercarse a buscarle los labios pero cuando lo tocó, el cuerpo de Loki se enfrió súbitamente volviendo su tacto quemante.

–¡Loki! –Thor le soltó los labios, su esposo soltó una carcajada y levantó las manos hacia él usando su magia para empujarlo con ella. El hechicero no perdió el tiempo, en cuanto Thor cayó, se le montó encima sujetándole las muñecas contra el suelo y murmurando un conjuro que las congeló inmovilizándolas ahí.

–Quizás pueda proclamar que te he ganado. –Le dijo el ojiverde. Acercó una mano al pecho de Thor y desvaneció su camisa. Estaba lleno de trucos.

Thor lo vio inclinarse sobre él. Loki se puso de delinear las fuertes líneas de su pecho con los dedos. Había reto en sus ojos pero también deseo.

–¿Esta es tu forma de seducirme? –Le preguntó el ojiazul.

–Yo no sé seducir. Hace tiempo me lo hiciste notar. –Le dijo Loki y se inclinó a morderle un pezón. Thor gruñó por lo bajo. Tenía a Loki encima suyo acariciándole el torso desnudo, sometiéndolo con ataduras hechas de hielo y magia. Los labios de Loki le trazaron la línea del mentón antes de alcanzar el lóbulo de su oreja. Thor sintió escalofríos. Le pareció que la gélida piel de Loki empezaba a ganar algo de calor. El hechicero buscó un beso que Thor no le negó. Mientras se probaban una vez más, las manos de Loki desbrocharon los pantalones de Thor liberando su hombría. El dios del trueno se sobresaltó con aquellas manos frías metidas ahí. –¿Qué debo hacer? –Se preguntó Loki perdiéndose del campo visual de Thor.

–Loki, por favor… –le rogó Thor cuando sintió la lengua de Loki en su cadera. Sin saber, ni él mismo, si le estaba pidiendo que siguiera o que parara.

Empezaba a ponerse duro. Las manos de Loki se la rodearon acariciándolo con destreza acomodándolo para poder rodearlo con sus labios. Thor se lo había enseñado. Le había dicho y demostrado como debía hacerlo, como le gustaba que lo engullera, como debía tomarlo todo y como debía chuparlo para robarle la razón. Quizás fue demasiado buen maestro. Loki le rodeó la base con una mano y se puso a lamerlo desde ahí hasta la punta repetidamente, para finalmente engullirlo. Plegó sus labios en torno a la punta apretándola de a poco y pasándole la lengua. Thor gemía su nombre entre suspiros pesados. Loki lo chupó con obsceno deleite. Thor empezó a forcejear con la magia de Loki buscando soltarse, sintió que Loki lo succionaba por completo. El fondo de su garganta se sentía suave y perfecto contra la punta de su polla.

–Así… Loki –murmuró perdido entre placenteras sensaciones. No pudo reprimirse y se movió embistiendo contra la boca de su amado, a quien no pareció molestarle aquello en lo más mínimo. Lo estaba dejando húmedo, entre saliva y su preseminal. Thor sintió que se correría pero en cambio Loki lo dejó ir, pasándole la lengua una última vez desde la base hasta la punta.

–No me has vencido –volvió a provocarlo.

–Serás… –El ojiverde se quedó a horcajadas sobre él.

–¿Quieres correrte? ¿En mi boca? ¿Entre mis manos? ¿Dentro de mí? –Le fue enumerando.

–Loki –la voz de Thor sonó con una advertencia.

–Haré lo que quieras, cómo lo quieras si puedes conmigo.

–Cuidado con lo que dices –le advirtió Thor. –Muéstrame la recompensa a ganar. –Le pidió.

Loki sonrió y moviendo una de sus manos desvaneció su ropa. Thor pudo sentir sus suaves nalgas apoyadas contra su miembro. Pudo contemplar su torso desnudo surcado de líneas ancestrales y su rostro enmarcado por su cabello, que parecía más negro que nunca sobre el fondo del azul de su piel. Su dios del engaño estaba muy quieto dejándose ver. El rubio le sonrió antes de hacer fuerza. Loki volvió a recitar su embrujo pero Thor no iba a rendirse. Logró zafar una mano y cuando lo hizo agarró a Loki de los hombros pegándolo a él. Soltó su otra mano y lo alzó en vilo consigo. Lo arrojó sobre la cama. Loki parecía estarse divirtiendo de lo lindo. Cuando Thor trató de agarrarlo se desvaneció en una ilusión. Thor agarró una de las sábanas de la cama y le arrancó un jirón. Se quedó quieto con todos sus sentidos alerta.

–¿Vas a amarrarme? –Le preguntó la voz de Loki cerca de él. Thor se giró velozmente intentando atraparlo pero no lo consiguió. No podía dejarse guiar por el sonido, ni por los ojos, así que se quedó quieto tratando de intuirlo. Estaba atento buscando su respiración pero en cambio juraría que pudo escuchar sus pensamientos resonando dentro de su propia cabeza. Lo escuchó murmurando su nombre. Thor se apartó cuando Loki estaba por caerle encima, lo esquivó para apresarlo de un tobillo. La ilusión se deshizo y Thor lo sometió velozmente. Lo tumbó boca abajo y le ató las manos detrás de su espalda. El cuerpo de Loki volvió a enfriarse para alejar a Thor de él, pero el dios del trueno no se lo permitió esta vez. Le abrió los muslos sujetándolo con firmeza y fue su turno de darle placer oral. Si Loki no podía pensar tampoco podía usar su magia.

Su hechicero gimió ante su tacto y conforme Thor lo probaba, el cuerpo de Loki recuperó su temperatura, de hecho empezó a ponerse más y más caliente. Thor cesó sus atenciones para mirarlo por un instante. Las líneas del cuerpo de Loki corrían sobre sus piernas también.

–Mírame bien Thor –le dijo Loki, sometido pero desafiante todavía. –No cambiaré de forma, ¿es así como quieres tenerme?

Thor no respondió, en cambio se puso a besar esos tatuajes que corrían por sus piernas, ascendiendo lentamente por los costados de sus caderas y su espalda, le besó los brazos, los hombros. Delineó las líneas de su cuerpo con escrutinio y tomándose su tiempo. Se incorporó tras terminar con aquellas marcas. Ya le diría a Loki, alguna vez, que debía explicárselas. Pero no sería en ese momento pues se sintió terriblemente excitado al ver a Loki boca abajo, amarrado, desnudo y anhelante. A una parte de él le gustó demasiado lo que veía. Quizás debió preocuparse por ello pero en cambio se dispuso a disfrutar de él.

–Tal vez no soy un héroe –le dijo. No estaba seguro de que alguien calificado así hiciera aquellas cosas.

Volvió a separarle las piernas y se puso a besarlo entre ellas humedeciéndolo. Escuchó a Loki gimiendo y sintió como elevaba sus caderas y empezaba a moverse en pecaminoso vaivén como buscando más contacto con los labios de Thor y su lengua que no dejaba de recorrerlo. Thor se apartó un momento para librarse de sus pantalones. Sujetó a Loki con facilidad y se tumbó recargado de la cabecera de su cama, con su amado a horcajadas. Sin duda era un hombre fuerte. No le costó acomodar al jötun sobre su regazo al tiempo que sujetaba su polla con una mano. Loki echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando rozó su entrada; su dios del engaño se inclinó hacia adelante dejando que Thor lo sintiera sin hundírsela. Thor le puso la mano libre en la cadera y tiró de él, el peso de Loki descendió de a poco sobre la hombría de Thor.

–Jamás pensé que te gustara ser dominado –musitó Thor, sintiendo como el interior de Loki, que para nada era frío, lo iba rodeando poco a poco.

–Por ti me dejaría hacer lo que fuera, dejaría inclusive que me mataras.

Loki perdió toda capacidad de hablar cuando Thor tocó fondo lanzando una oleada de placer por sus piernas. Thor vislumbró en su rostro esa expresión de éxtasis y placer, que convertían sus rasgos en algo muy excitante de ver; pero junto con eso había algo distinto, había alivio.

–¿Tanto me querías dentro tuyo? –Le preguntó Thor sujetándolo de la cintura y haciendo fuerza hundiéndosela más.

–Thor –Loki no le pudo responder pero su expresión lo decía todo.

–Esto es lo que te preocupaba –por fin había resuelto algo del misterio. –Qué no quisiera estar contigo debido a tu aspecto, que recordara que eres jötun y que descubrieras que sólo te amo cuando eres parecido a mi raza. –Loki soltó un suspiro sin abrir los ojos, estremeciéndose al sentirse poseído por Thor. –Te haré el amor siempre que quieras, con el aspecto que quieras, sin importar nada. Para mí Loki es siempre Loki.

Thor comprendió que había cosas que su dios del engaño no podía decir, ni siquiera a él. A veces Loki aún parecía un enigma que debía ir resolviendo con las pequeñas pistas que el hechicero quisiera irle dejando.

Thor lo pegó a él y lo hizo ondular sobre su falo. Sintió a Loki desfallecer ante la sensación. Continuó subiendo el ritmo, rayando en la ferocidad. Loki empezó a musitarle algo en su idioma original que se entremezclaba con la orden de seguir, de hacerlo más fuerte. Terminó por tumbarlo de espaldas sobre las sábanas. Loki se quejó pues sus brazos continuaban atados y su peso había ido a dar sobre ellos, pero Thor lo pasó por alto. Lo tomó de los tobillos para abrirle amplio las piernas y someterlo completamente bajo él. Haciéndoselo con fuerza; tocando tanto de él. Loki gemía ronco, sus piernas temblando ante cada embestida, su respiración agitada y el cabello cayéndole desordenado. Se corrió manchando su abdomen. Thor sintió su estrecha cavidad contrayéndose en torno a él, incitando aún más su deseo. El dios del trueno se detuvo a contemplarlo. Le quitó los negros mechones que ocultaban su rostro. Loki apretaba los ojos respirando aceleradamente. Se relamió los labios.

–Thor –lo llamó. –Quiero sentirte –le dijo en un susurro. Thor le acarició las caderas con cuidado. –Te lo pido, sigue. –Loki se le entregaba como nunca. –No siempre seré tan sumiso –le advirtió.

Thor lo besó breve cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, sujetándolo con fuerza, rodeándole con un brazo a la altura de los hombros, hundiendo el rostro en la curva de su cuello. Así pegados Thor se acomodó y embistió sin dudarlo. Loki escuchó a Thor gemir en su oído.

–Te amo –le dijo el rubio liberando toda su pasión por él, empezando a empalarlo sin tregua. Loki ladeó el rostro pegado a Thor pero sin poder tocarlo con sus manos, dejándose ir con la certeza de ser amado. A cada estocada que recibía sentía que su cordura se perdía. Que era partido en dos. El miembro de Thor se sentía caliente y duro, sus manos lo sostenían con firmeza como si nunca fueran a dejarlo ir. El dios del trueno alcanzó el clímax del placer, estrechándolo aún más fuerte, mordiéndole un hombro para no gritar. Loki se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Thor se quedó ahí pegado a él hasta que pareció acordarse de que el jötun seguía amarrado en una posición nada cómoda.

Lo soltó de sus ataduras y tomándolo entre sus brazos lo acomodó en el lecho. Lo tomó de las manos y le sobó las muñecas donde aquella cuerda improvisada le había hecho marcas.

–Estoy bien –le dijo Loki sonriendo.

Thor dejó de parecer avergonzado, le besó las manos y luego el hombro donde igual le había quedado la marca de sus dientes. Loki se señaló las caderas donde estaban marcados los dedos de Thor y uno de sus pezones especialmente enrojecido. Thor le fue repartiendo besos. Loki se rió al sentir sus labios tocándolo tan dulcemente.

Había llegado a la absoluta certeza de que nadie lo había amado ni lo amaría, excepto Thor.

Más tranquilos se abrazaron y hablaron largamente, de su hijo, de su magia de cambiaformas que manifestaba a tan temprana edad. Del día de Ymir, que parecía tan lejano. Hablaron de Sif y también de Ragnheidur.

–Entonces entró en mi despacho sin anunciarse, cómo siempre hace y me dijo "con tu astucia y talento esperaba que volvieras con un tratado ventajoso y estricto, en cambio regresas con las manos vacías y me sales con que no hubo tiempo". –Le relató Loki. Thor soltó una carcajada.

–A mí también fue a verme. Estaba yo sentado redactando el informe de nuestro viaje, pensando con suficiencia y orgullo que esto me salió mejor que el asedio de Vanaheim, ya sabes, pocas bajas, resuelto en poco tiempo, y así; cuando él llega y me dice "se supone que iban en misión diplomática y regresas sin tratado y con la diosa de la guerra moribunda" –Thor hizo un ademán de ofenderse hasta lo más hondo de su ser y fue el turno de Loki de reírse. –E hizo eso que hace, cuando pone las manos sobre tu escritorio –Thor actuó lo que iba diciendo poniendo las manos a los costados de Loki –y se inclina hacia ti.

–¡Cómo si se te fuera a echar encima! –los dos volvieron a reírse.

–¡Esto es inaceptable! –Dijeron a coro imitando a su más veterano y avezado concejal.

–Un día nos pondrá en sus rodillas y nos dará unos azotes en el trasero –Loki asintió entre carcajadas que hacían vibrar todo su ser. Inhaló hondo recobrando la compostura.

–Quisiera pedirte algo –dijo Loki echándole los brazos al cuello a Thor.

–¿Qué te amarre más seguido? ¿Qué me deje amarrar yo? –Loki le sonrió taimadamente.

–Habrá que conseguir unos grilletes o una soga, no creo que a Radha le caiga en gracia que destruyamos así las sábanas.

–Hay que ponerle postes a la cama para que tenga de donde sujetarte –siguió Thor entusiasmado.

–Por Siofua, ¿podré resistir tanto amor? –Thor asintió.

–Tendré cuidado de no romperte. Te amarraré fuerte y te lo haré a mi entero gusto pero nunca te lastimaré.

–Me gustaría prometer lo mismo, pero cuando yo te amarre será para tratarte rudo. –Thor arqueó las cejas entretenido.

–¿Vas a follarme? –A Loki se le iluminó la mirada. –¿Es eso lo que quieres pedirme? –El hechicero se carcajeó.

–Quiero la biblioteca de Feigefossen para mi colección, en cierto modo me pertenece –le dijo Loki.

–Claro –dijo Thor sin dudarlo. –Haré que los maestres te la entreguen y procuraré estar ahí para ver la cara de Benfred cuando la trasladen a nuestros aposentos. Quizás se eche a llorar ante la marejada de trabajo.

–Le prohibiré dejar su ocupación hasta que termine –apuntó Loki con malicia.

Esa noche durmieron con Loki recostado sobre el pecho del dios del trueno. Thor sólo sentiría a Loki tan suyo dos veces en su larga vida, esta era la primera de ellas.

.

Sif despertó con una extraña sensación de inmovilidad. Trató de incorporarse pero una mano gentil la detuvo. Era Hogun. A su mente acudió el recuerdo de lo sucedido en Jötunheim. Giró el rostro hacia su hombro lesionado. Lo tenía cubierto de vendajes que lo sujetaban a su cuerpo. No sentía dolor, no, más bien no sentía nada, ni el hombro ni el brazo, nada. Trató de concentrarse en los dedos de su mano y moverlos pero si lo logró no lo percibió.

–Tienes dañados los nervios, Harma te administró un fármaco para el dolor y para impedir todo movimiento mientras sanas. Vas a estar bien. –El sombrío guerrero la miró con tranquilidad y ella sintió que se relajaba. Hogun jamás le mentiría.

–Esa estuvo cerca –dijo Sif y no pudo evitar pensar en su maestro de esgrima, en Sköll y su brazo mutilado. –¿Me acercas agua? –Él así lo hizo. La sujetó con delicadeza y la ayudó a sentarse para luego pasarle un vaso, Sif lo tomó con su brazo bueno y bebió despacio.

–Volstagg me dijo que salvaste a Svana –Sif asintió. –No puedes interponerte entre cada soldado y el peligro.

Sif suspiró. Ya lo sabía pero no había podido evitarlo.

–Me siento terriblemente responsable de las skjaldmö. Si las matan, si fracasan… Yo fui quien las incluyó en el ejército, me da pavor pensar que fue un error.

Hogun la escuchó en silencio. Él no la alentaba por alentarla, ni le daba palabras de confort si no las sentía.

–No creo que haya sido un error, por lo demás, no puedes esperar que sean tan diestras como los veteranos pero tampoco son débiles. –Sif asintió.

–¿Sabes dónde ocurrió todo? En la retaguardia, vigilando prisioneros. En el último sitio donde deberían habernos atacado. No las saqué a primera fila de combate para protegerlas y de nada sirvió tal precaución.

–Así es la batalla. Puede encontrarte en el sitio más inesperado y eso también lo sabes.

–A veces cuando hablo contigo, siento que sufro inútilmente. –Hogun sonrió y le sirvió más agua.

–A veces te torturas. –Concordó él. –Sif, tú no las obligaste a enlistarse, les abriste una puerta pero la elección fue suya y eso las hace distintas de todos los demás guerreros. Aunque, ¿cómo resistirse a emularte? Los enemigos de Asgard temen tu nombre y tiemblan ante tu presencia. –Sif sintió que se sonrojaba. Él si sabía cómo halagarla sin duda.

–¿Seré un gran general algún día? –Le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

–No –dijo Hogun y ella parpadeó, ¿había entendido mal? –Ya lo eres.

Sif sonrió y Hogun se inclinó para besarla. Se acariciaron y ella rodeó a Hogun con su brazo sano para apoyar su rostro en la curva de su hombro, le gustaba mucho como olía él, a algo terrenal y reconfortante. Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes.

Un sanador entró en ese momento y se soltaron. Era uno de los aprendices de Harma. Revisó a Sif, verificó sus signos vitales y el estado de la herida, para ello deshizo los vendajes y Sif pudo apreciar las finas suturas que recorrían su hombro, tenía amoratada la zona y todo el brazo terriblemente hinchado. Su rostro no mostró temor ni a las cicatrices, ni al dolor. El sanador le aplicó un emplasto, la hizo beber un brebaje y le puso vendajes nuevos. Hogun se quedó ahí todo el tiempo. Su actitud casi monacal le ganó que no le exigieran retirarse. Se miraban de tanto en tanto con la actitud de cordialidad de siempre. Cuando volvieron a quedarse a solas, Hogun le acomodó las sábanas que la cubrían.

–Estoy cansada –dijo Sif.

–¿Deseas dormir? –Inquirió Hogun.

–No me refería a eso –se corrigió ella. –Estoy cansada de escondernos. –Él lo meditó por un momento. Mantener su relación oculta les daba la libertad de amarse despreocupados de la iniquidad de la corte, pero con las desventaja de pretender delante de todos que sólo eran amigos. –Mi repudio tiene tiempo en su haber y honestamente ya no me importa lo que se diga al respecto. Además creo que soy lo bastante respetada para imponerme.

–Sí. Dejemos de ocultarnos –aceptó Hogun con sencillez. Sif volvió a sonrojarse.

–Sólo un poco más –dijo ella algo apenada. –Es que… –Hogun la miraba entretenido. Cuando una pareja formalizaba su compromiso se obsequiaban algo, por un instante pensó que a Sif le preocupaba no poder honrar esa tradición en ese momento; igualmente se hacía un festejo. –No puedo beber en este momento y… –El sombrío guerrero empezó a reír sin poder evitarlo. –No te rías, quiero poder brindar contigo y con todos nuestros amigos, y también… ¡Deja de reírte!

–¿Querrás bailar conmigo?

–Sabes que sí –no, en realidad no lo había sabido, pero le alegraba hacerlo.

–Por cierto, tu madre ha llegado, te estuvo cuidando pero salió a descansar un poco –Sif dijo "oh, no", sin emitir ningún sonido.

**.**

Fafnir miró ceñudo al embajador Kolbyr, de los enanos, que con semblante ofendido colocó una bolsa repleta de sous sobre el escritorio y la empujó con la mano hasta acercarla a su rey. Fafnir jamás había visto tales modales insultantes a la hora de abordar al dios del trueno. Esperó por la reacción Thor, por mínima que fuera, para llamar a los einheriar y que éstos le enseñaran algo de respeto al enano. Desde el momento en que Kolbyr le pidió audiencia con el rey, Fafnir lo agendó no sin presentir que el embajador se sentía más insultado que agradecido por el centenar de enanos encerrados en las mazmorras; de otro modo se habría ocupado de pagar por su liberación a Gellir, que era el encargado de las celdas y no tratando el asunto directamente con el rey.

Thor no hizo caso a la bolsa.

–Los comerciantes pagan su liberación por incursionar ilegalmente en Jötunheim pero se niegan, al igual que yo, a la prohibición que se les ha hecho, de continuar ejerciendo su oficio en Asgard y reinos avasallados. No pueden prohibir el comercio libre, tal disposición ¡sólo nos dejaría con Vanaheim!

–La prohibición sólo es para el centenar que acudieron a Jötunheim, para la flota de Hamund; no para el resto de tus ciudadanos –lo cortó Thor, estaba más sorprendido que molesto por las palabras de Kolbyr. –Esperaba una misiva de Thyra respecto al nuevo tratado de comercio que permití entre jötun y enanos, pero ahora veo que me has traído una disputa. No voy a cambiar mi sentencia –le dejó en claro y le hizo una seña a Fafnir para que despechara al embajador.

Los enanos habían declaro que no fueron instigadores de la revuelta jötun, ni esclavistas como se apreciaron al intentar comerciar con soldados. Aunque Thor no les creyó, no tenía manera de comprobarlo puesto que tendría que preguntar a los elfos oscuros y no atraparon a ninguno de ellos; la única buena noticia proveniente de ellos, era que Nulka había perdido a Nëhja.

Kolbyr salió de su despacho. Había dejado la bolsa sobre el escritorio y Fafnir se apresuró a quitarla de ahí.

–¿Le digo a Gellir que los ponga en libertad? –Preguntó su secretario.

–Llévale el dinero, verifica que todo esté en orden y… si lo está, que los libere. –Thor no era rencoroso y le tenía sin cuidado el berrinche del embajador, pero temió que detrás de él, estuvieran las palabras ariscas de Thyra.

Fafnir hizo lo que mandaba dejándolo solo. Thor no pensó más en los enanos, quería tomarse ese momento para terminar de responder a la misiva que Skadi le envió, al parecer, apenas hubo abierto los ojos. La carta no hacía más que recalcar la personalidad seria de la reina de Jötunheim.

"…

_Me alegra saber que tus heridas sanan y que no dejaran secuelas. _

_Fandral acudirá el séptimo día del mes en curso para recibir el vasallaje tal como Hildetand acordó. En cuanto al asunto del tratado comercial con los enanos, son libres de acordarlo como mejor les parezca sin ninguna intervención de mi parte, salvo la prohibición que he puesto sobre la flota de Hamund; a quién he dicho además que cómo vuelva a intentarlo las próximas sanciones quedaran a cargo de ustedes._

_Reitero mi promesa de volver con Loki para el restablecimiento de Jötunheim. Hasta ese entonces que Ymir sea contigo."_

La releyó un par de veces antes de finalizarla con las fórmulas usuales y acomodarlas al lado de las que Fafnir debía despachar. Le gustaría poder pensar que con eso había resuelto el problema de Jötunheim pero sabía que no era verdad; aunque igual no podía hacer nada por Loki y su magia sesgada pero necesaria dentro de un año, cuando tuvieran que cumplir con su palabra.

Fafnir entró de vuelta. Thor tenía misiva de los gemelos, más informes de Einar y de Starkag respecto a los otros dos reinos pero antes de que sumiera sus pensamientos en ello, notó que su secretario iba y venía en su despacho de manera nerviosa.

–¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó.

Al siguiente día habría sesión del concejo respecto a la ciudadanía de los alfh y Thor no sabía qué pasaría exactamente en ella. Loki le había dicho que no se preocupara, que sabía exactamente qué diría cada uno de los concejales y tenía argumentos vastos y salidas para, sino ganar la discusión, mantener vigente el asunto. Thor estaba nervioso, consideraba que era verdad que preferiría que todo estuviera orquestado de antemano y es que era consciente de la responsabilidad que fracasar conllevaba. Tal vez Fafnir estuviera nervioso también, pues estaría ahí.

–Cuando he salido a buscar a Gellir, en las escaleras me han lanzado panfletos con peticiones de abolición a los monopolios –le comentó –la gente se ha enterado que la discusión del asunto se ha postergado debido a los alfh, algunos gremios se han unido en el descontento, están furiosos también, y dicen que esperan que el asunto se zanje antes de que se termine la construcción de la ciudad –hizo una mueca pues era claro que eso era un sarcasmo. –No es la primera vez que me lanzan las peticiones –pero si era la primera vez que se lo decía.

Thor había hablado de ello con Loki alguna vez. Éste le había dicho que él tenía el derecho de otorgar los monopolios, en ese asunto su palabra era la ley, permitir que el concejo cercenara o limitara ese poder sería como decir que eran ellos, en último término, quienes gobernaban. Y eso no podían permitirlo. En cuanto la disputa entre Ragnheidur e Yrsa, Loki consideraba que el concejal había aprovechado el descontento que generaban los monopolios para presentar a Yrsa como una figura ilegal a los ojos de todos cuando ella ni siquiera tenía uno, y no debería entrar en discusión por eso. Por último Loki dijo que todo el mundo tenía irritaciones en su vida y los asgardianos deberían acostumbrarse a aquellas dispensas.

–Entiendo que hay razones válidas por las cuáles se otorgan –continuó Fafnir, que tomó el silencio de Thor como un aliciente a continuar hablando –pero lo único que el pueblo sabe es que debe pagar impuestos fijados por nobles a bienes comunes.

–Ya sé que el tema está muy manido. Me gusta pensar que lo tengo superado pero los monopolios… mira, hay de dos clases: algunos se los ha ganado merecidamente su descubridor o quién perfecciona alguna invención, y los otros son los que otorga el rey ¿cómo sino puedo recompensar a mi gente? –Le dijo, aunque ahora que Thor recordaba, él no había concedido ni uno a lo largo de su reinado. Fafnir inclinó un poco la cabeza pero no parecía convencido de sus palabras.

–Lo entiendo pero quiénes los tienen, se muestran como los favoritos del rey y en dado caso, que su majestad facilita el abuso de su parte hacia el pueblo. Yo sólo le comento lo que dicen –se apresuró a mesurar su tono e hizo una marcada reverencia.

–Cuanto te escogí como mi secretario te dije que te juzgaba un hombre capaz de decirme la verdad sin tener en cuenta mis deseos personales, así que espero que sigas haciéndolo, no tienes que disculparte –le dijo Thor pero de todos modos Fafnir lo dejó a solas reflexionando respecto a ello.

Sabía que lo que dijo era cierto pero como Loki le señaló en un principio, todo se reducía a su derechos a otorgar monopolios, ¿debería ceder ante la presión pública? Miró la pluma en su mano, debía escribir una proclamación.

.

Rió el cotilleo que Loki le contaba de último momento con Ari y Fafnir que los seguían de cerca muy solemnes. Entraron a la sala del concejo sin que el heraldo hiciera el mínimo intento de anunciarlos, justo a tiempo para oír una carcajada de Hagbard que bromeaba con Faida, y todo ello sin dejar de codear a Erwel para que recompusiera su gesto. El vino ya había sido servido. Harma y Ragnheidur se habían sentado juntos, platicaban en voz baja entre ellos. El aura de severidad con la cual el concejo se cubría anteriormente se había dispersado ante la vista de jóvenes en los puestos y la presencia permitida de secretarios. Sif estaría ausente de la reunión. Cuando Thor y Loki se sentaron uno junto al otro todos callaron prestos a discutir los temas que Fafnir trajo a colación: monopolios y ciudadanía de los alfh.

Thor pudo ver como los concejales se desconcertaron al saber que Thor lo había incluido en la agenda de último momento, el único que lo sabía desde luego era Loki, que no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su solución pero que declaró satisfacía a ambas partes.

Fafnir jubiloso, sacó un decreto real, el rey le había concedido permiso de ponerle título. Lo había llamado "Una proclamación para la reforma de muchos abusos y faltas cometidos por las patentes de ciertos privilegios y licencias, por el bien general de todos los amados súbditos de su majestad." Mediante le cuál se abolían los monopolios sobre bienes comunes. Si, Thor había decidido ceder libremente, como un favor, en vez de someterse a las exigencias pues así no establecería ningún precedente de que el rey se hubiera rendido ante el concejo obedeciendo sus demandas. Además, de esa manera, los concejales no podían votar.

–¿Majestad? –Se sorprendió Harma a su derecha, perplejo.

–Los monopolios sobre la sal, vino, salitre, vidrio y el hilo, serán revisados cuidadosamente antes de ser abolidos –observó al final Fafnir. No era coincidencia que fueran los últimos pues correspondían respectivamente a Bran, Starkag, Ragnheidur, Harma e Idûnne. Con quienes tendría que negociar el cese de esos derechos aunque esperaba que Ragnheidur que se pronunció en contra de ellos, no se opusiera y en cambio sirviera como ejemplo al resto. Y si no era así, esperaba que la presión pública cayera esta vez sobre ellos.

–No he escuchado mencionar las exportaciones –intervino Ragnheidur.

–Jamás di un monopolio sobre dichos materiales –dijo Thor –no puedo sancionarlo como si fuera uno o declararía que lo era en un principio –esas eran palabras prestadas de Loki. –Le he enviado una exhortación a Yrsa para estudiar su asunto, tiene derecho como cualquier otro asgardiano a exponer su caso. Eso es todo –lo zanjó como ya había aprendido a hacerlo para no dar pie a que le discutieran.

Ragnheidur lo miró seriamente pero desvió la mirada dejando de lado el asunto.

–Procedamos al siguiente asunto –cambió el tema Loki. –Los derechos de los alfh a la ciudadanía. Todos han recibido una copia de la petición que la embajadora Dgeir entregó en los días pasados –y que se había postergado por la ausencia del rey. Loki abrió el debate pero él no iba a ser el primero en hablar.

–He escuchado un tanto acerca del problema que ocasionan a la ciudad dorada –empezó Harma. Su oposición no sorprendió a nadie –algunos alfh no han comprendido que la ampliación de la ciudad no significa que es un hecho que son ases y se han tomado la libertad de intentar ingresar a las academias para volverse maestres o a los gremios. Son mano de obra y sólo eso –dijo despectivamente.

–No tienen vedado el paso a otras ciudades, así que algunos se han establecido en las provincias –dijo Erwel –sé que algunos terratenientes en Harokim han contratado alfh para laborar en sus cosechas, precisamente porqué son más baratos, pero eso afectará a quiénes antes tenían esta ocupación. He pensado en hacer una proclamación para devolverlos a Asgard.

–Espera –lo interrumpió Loki. –Finnur había dicho antes que no había suficiente producción en Harokim debido a la falta de hombres que perecieron en la guerra de los cuatro reinos. Por eso pidió un subsidio, haciendo de lado la estafa que cometió, ¿quiénes dices que van a reclamar esos puestos? –Le preguntó. Erwel se mostró obviamente incómodo por la pregunta.

–Lo acepto, no hay nadie que se los dispute pero preferiría no tenerlos en Harokim hasta que se resuelva esta cuestión –admitió. –Y creo que los otros gobernadores estarán de acuerdo conmigo.

–Yo no –lo confrontó Loki, que ahora igualmente era gobernador –no podemos hacerlos mudarse por todas las provincias, salvo que deseemos hacer de ello un paseo vacacional. –Miró directamente a Hagbard.

–Tampoco me molesta que se encuentren en Nidavelir –lo apoyó el ex acerero.

–Creo que Erwel habla en nombre del pueblo de Asgard, estamos molestos… –quiso retomar el hilo Harma.

–Por estamos, se refiere al pueblo ¿verdad? –Lo detuvo Loki en su perorata.

Ragnheidur miró a Loki con una mezcla de sorpresa y hostilidad, él pareció intuir la trampa, no así el gran maestre.

–Creo que mi punto de vista refleja los de la mayoría de ciudadanos ases.

–Una declaración como ésta es la mejor de todas las pruebas ya que no contamos con un refrendo pero continúe de todos modos. Están ustedes disgustados…

–Con una política de aceptación a extranjeros, ¿qué aceptaremos después? ¿Elfos oscuros?

–Comprendo –continuó Loki sin molestarse por la pulla –¿y en consecuencia? Siga, por favor.

–Muy amable al anticiparse, gobernador Loki. Y en consecuencia al mostrarnos tan flexibles con unos, pronto nos veremos invadidos por svartá, norn o vanir que deseen nuestra nacionalidad. Creo que Asgard debe seguir siendo únicamente para los ases y erigirse como… indudablemente… como el mayor de los nueve mundos. Hay que devolverlos a sus tierras, no darles ninguna concesión, y será mejor hacerlo muy pronto.

–¿A menos qué…? Siempre hay algún, a menos qué –continuó Loki.

Por el rabillo del ojo Thor vio a Faida codeaba a Hagbard, ambos intentando mostrarse serios aunque desde luego que les divertía como Loki enredaba al concejal.

–No más de uno en este caso, a menos que deseemos que el propio pueblo asgardiano se muestre en nuestra contra.

–No creo que eso pase –dijo Loki con tranquilidad llevándose al traste el tono molesto de Harma –los alfh son un tercio de la población en la ciudad de Asgard, y le son necesarios. La última guerra disminuyó la población de tal forma que si no fuera por ellos, la situación podría tornarse insostenible. Estoy seguro de que los demás gobernadores ya se debieron de haber dado cuenta o estarán pronto a percatarse de esta situación. La ciudadanía puede ser una forma de recompensa por su lealtad, si quieren verlo así o para sostener la ciudad… y hacerla la más prospera de los nueve reinos –volvió a dirigirse hacia Harma y Ragnheidur.

–El rey Odín no querría que esto fuera así –dijo de súbito el de Gundersheim.

–Eso no puedes asegurarlo –intervino Thor haciendo su parte, Loki le había dicho que tenía dos labores: una era contener a Ragnheidur, tarea nada fácil; la otra era impedir a los concejales enarbolar a Odín como estandarte para su causa. –Sé que ustedes conocen de años a mi padre, pero yo soy su hijo. El más sublime de sus ideales, nacido de mi abuelo, es la unificación de los nueve reinos.

–La cual fue empezada por el mismo rey Odín al conquistar tres de los nueve reinos en una rápida acción; Midgard siempre ha pertenecido a Asgard –fue diciendo Harma, que se tomó en serio su papel de maestre. –Perdimos la oportunidad de una anexión con esta guerra en Vanaheim, pero es débil y está a nuestra merced así que realmente el único bastión independiente es Svartálfheim. De seguir el sueño de Bor y Odín ¿estamos listos para guerrear con los elfos y enanos? –Hizo un gesto meditabundo –por la opinión tan pobre que tiene Sif acerca del desempeño élfico, diría que sí.

–Esto no se trata de un llamamiento a una nueva guerra ¿desde cuándo nuestra política es la de ser un opresor? –Le inquirió Thor. –Mi padre siempre me dijo que debía ser un ejemplo de lo que quisiera demostrar. Él promovió que el sou, los ritos a las nornas e Ygdrasill, y las medidas y pesos fueran universales por medio de tratados, pero no hizo tal cosa para que nosotros los lancemos por la borda con declaraciones de guerra. Alfheim, Nornheim y Jötunheim no le dejaron más opción que la batalla pero ello no significa que la ansiara. –Sus palabras terminaron con fuerza.

–Es cierto –aportó Hagbard –el Padre de Todo siempre dijo que la guerra no era sino política echa por otros medios.

–Aceptándolos eliminamos sus leyes, su lengua, sus costumbres, gremios y clanes, así es como se puede convertir a la gente, sin entrar en violencia –aportó Loki.

–No pienso esperar a que mi padre despierte para reinar –terminó Thor dejando en claro que apelar a la memoria de Odín no era una forma de convencerlo.

Alguna vez Loki había pensado que los hombres delante de sí eran las mentes más ilustres del reino y como no, debían discutir entre ellos, pero lo que les faltaba entender a los concejales, era quién mandaba ahí. Ragnheidur se enderezó en su asiento, pareció meditar bien las palabras que iba a pronunciar a continuación.

–Nos estamos apresurando en este asunto –dijo en tono serio, dirigiéndose a todos y a nadie en particular –antes quisiera que estudiáramos lo que se ha dicho. La cuestión de la población insostenible me es preocupante, tanto como el hecho de que los alfh puedan estar arrebatando empleos o derechos a los ases. Necesitamos más tiempo para esto, es muy pronto para decidir una cuestión de este calibre –negó. Entonces miró a Thor –rey, pido una prorroga hasta la siguiente sesión.

Harma asintió a su lado. Thor miró a los demás concejales pero sus ojos se pusieron finalmente en Loki, quien asintió, no parecía preocupado porque pidieran más tiempo.

–Sea –concedió Thor, se quedó en silencio un momento antes de levantar la mano para tomar la palabra una vez más: –Las proclamaciones que tengan por objetivo devolver a los alfh a Asgard, están prohibidas hasta que decidamos sobre esta cuestión –dijo mirando a sus gobernadores, aunque sus ojos se detuvieron un instante más en Erwel.

La sesión se dio por terminada y casi todos se pusieron en pie al mismo tiempo.

–Erwel, ¿podemos tener una palabra? –Le preguntó Loki al gobernador, quién asintió.

Loki no lo esperó sino que se le adelantó. Hagbard le lanzó una mirada a su concuño y Erwel se encogió de hombros, tenía una ligera idea de lo que el hechicero quería. Sus pasos lo llevaron raudo al lado de Ragnheidur que iba en su misma dirección. Erwel estaba seguro de que iba en busca de un concejal al cual embaucar en ese tiempo para que volteara la votación, podía apostar que iría detrás de Faida.

–La palabra que buscas es: Enjambre –le dijo. En antaño ellos dos rara vez hablaban, en especial porque el de Gundersheim tenía una amistad muy sólida con Starkag y Olenna, enemigos jurados de Erwel. –Los alfh son como langostas: lo devoraran todo y aumentaran en número si aceptamos que tengan la ciudadanía, no es por los siete mil que están en Asgard, es por los que puedan sumarse. Me temo que nosotros somos los sensatos del grupo, Loki canta la canción que quieren oír, y los demás bailan a su son.

–Me apena saber eso último –dijo Ragnheidur pero no pareció en ningún momento sorprendido. –Pero a ti, siempre se te ha considerado un incondicional de Loki –lo señaló. Erwel soltó un breve suspiro, sonoro. Falso.

–La ira de un soberano es la muerte –citó él. Una frase harto conocida aunque no tanto su autor –es peligroso provocar la furia de un rey… o de una reina.

.

Erwel entró al despacho de Loki sabiendo de antemano lo que éste le pediría: Apoyarlo totalmente en el asunto de los alfh. El hechicero debió haber notado que el asunto le causaba repulsión a Erwel, que estaba más de acuerdo con la postura de Ragnheidur y de Harma; así que seguramente querría hablar con él para conversar acercar de su lealtad. Apenas se acababan de acomodar en sus asientos cuando Erwel dijo:

–Quiero a Karnilla para mi hijo Einar. –No necesitaban rellenar la conversación con paja. Deseaba la mano de la reina norn para su hijo mayor, quien era en ese momento el castellano de ese reino, si Loki accedía legitimaría el gobierno de su hijo de manera incuestionable y le otorgaría mayor gloria a su familia de la que jamás hubiera soñado. –Tráenos vino, Ari. Tengo una botella, norn, una cosecha previa a la guerra de los cuatro reinos –dijo pues estaba seguro de que la respuesta no podría ser otra que un: "por supuesto Erwel".

Ari salió. Loki lo miró con interés cordial y Erwel sintió por un momento que no lo reconocía. Había sido de sus primeros aliados en la corte. Yrsa, Hagbard y él, habían apoyado a Loki en sus querellas iniciales, lo habían respaldado, protegido y elucubrado entre los nobles y entre el pueblo. Y Loki los había recompensado, eso era cierto. No sólo Erwel se había visto beneficiado sino también sus hijos. Einar era canciller de Nornheim, Ertan era capitán de la guardia y Esbern era el embajador as en Vanaheim.

Erwel seguía encontrándolo sumamente joven, al igual que a Thor. Unos críos ostentando el poder. Algunas veces le había tenido miedo a Loki pero el hombre que ahora abordaba inspiraba algo aun peor que él no supo nombrar. Procuró ser más mesurado en su forma de hablarle.

–Loki –le habló –siempre he procurado ayudarte en cumplir tus designios pues siempre me han parecido los más adecuados y justos. Por ello me atrevo a solicitarte esto, no sólo motivado por lo que significaría para mi familia, sino también porque en verdad creo que mi hijo es un digno candidato.

–No niego que en efecto siempre has mostrado ser de mis más leales allegados; has demostrado tal afecto hacia mi persona que sólo me ha parecido justo retribuirte con mi agradecimiento. ¿Acaso no he obrado siempre en favor de tu familia? –Loki hizo una pausa para mirarlo demandando con sus ojos verdes una respuesta. Erwel tuvo que asentir y darle un "así es majestad". –Si cumplir tu petición estuviera en mis manos, ten por seguro que estudiaría el caso con cuidado, sin embargo debes saber que es potestad del rey otorgar la mano de Karnilla –terminó.

Ari apareció en ese momento con el vino solicitado. Le sirvió a Erwel y a Loki, luego el secretario volvió a hacerse, prácticamente, invisible. El concejal tomó la copa, sólo por el hecho de hacer cualquier movimiento pero no bebió, la apretó y mejor bajó los ojos para tragarse su indignación. Todos sabían que Thor se dejaba influir por Loki más que por nadie, sino bastaba ver lo que acababa de ocurrir en el consejo, era Loki el que hablaba, el que decidía, el que asentía o negaba con la cabeza antes de que Thor pronunciara una palabra; y ahora pretendía que no tenía tal poder. El gobernador de Harokim rechinó los dientes de coraje pero cuando levantó el semblante fue todo sonrisas.

–Perdona mi atrevimiento pero estoy seguro de que su alteza escucharía tu parecer. –Loki ni siquiera se inmutó.

–Lo lamento pero no tengo intenciones de intervenir en un aspecto tan delicado. No apoyaré la petición de mano de tu hijo así que, te recomendaría para evitarle un desaire, que no se atreva a realizarla.

Erwel se fue hacia atrás como si Loki le hubiera propinado un golpe. Y de hecho así había sido. No podía creer que se rehusara a algo tan sencillo. El semblante del consorte real le resultó indescifrable y entonces Erwel supo que era aquello que había percibido en Loki y que lo perturbaba tanto. Era Odín. Lo percibía como cuando estaba en presencia de Odín y temía enfadarlo. Aquel pensamiento lo irritó sobremanera. Loki seguía siendo Loki. El consorte que, en la práctica, le habían obsequiado a Thor para sellar una alianza, seguía siendo jötun, seguía siendo un joven advenedizo al que él y otros necios habían cometido el error de encumbrar. ¿Qué méritos poseía? ¡Ninguno! Tan sólo el de tener cegado a Thor, haberlo seducido con su hechicería de concebir hijos y a saber con cuantas porquerías más que seguramente era capaz de hacer con tal de garantizar la devoción del pobre hijo de Odín.

–Entonces quiero a Héroïque –así por lo menos sus nietos serían de sangre real y con un poco de suerte quizás acabarían en la línea de sucesión.

–Ya fue suficiente –dijo Loki y le pasó la copa vacía a Ari. Apoyó las manos en los posa brazos del sillón como si tomara impulso. –Erwel, he escuchado tus solicitudes en deferencia a tu fidelidad hacia mí, nada más. No encuentro razonable ni una petición ni la otra. He favorecido a tus hijos por encima de todos. Más aun, debido a la estima que te tengo es que no te he obligado a guardar silencio pues no es por este asunto que te he hecho acudir a mí.

–¡No nos has dado nada que no ameritemos! Lo que pido es justo…

–Lo que pides es fruto de la ambición y de tu enfermiza rivalidad con Starkag –Erwel se ruborizó.

Sintió una furia desmedida que lo llevó a perder la cabeza.

–Las estás protegiendo, a Karnilla y a Héroïque, todos saben que eres su gran amigo. –Erwel le escupió encima todos los reproches que llevaba atravesados. –Me hiciste volver al concejo para poder maniatarlos a todos, entre el voto de Sif, el de Hagbard, el mío, el del mismísimo rey y el tuyo, nadie puede oponérsete. En la práctica eres tú quien gobierna Asgard. Pero hiciste mal. Yo era un gran canciller, el mismo Odín confió en mí, me esforcé verdaderamente en mis labores en Nornheim. ¿Y acaso Thor y tú supieron apreciarlo? ¡No fue así! Para ti sólo soy un títere a tu servicio, no te importa mi trabajo, ni todo lo que he hecho por ti. ¡Me debes más de lo que te imaginas!

Erwel se quedó sin palabras respirando agitadamente. Ari volvió a salir de entre la nada.

–Mi señor, ¿quieres que haga venir a los einheriar? –Inquirió velozmente.

–No hace falta –dijo sin alterarse en lo más mínimo. –El gobernador ha terminado su audiencia y ya se retira a cumplir sus deberes como el súbdito leal que es. Ha perdido los papeles debido a la preocupación que siente por el futuro de su familia, pero te aseguro Ari que sabrá reconocer su error. Le haremos llegar los documentos de la petición de ciudadanía de los alfh y estoy seguro de que los revisará con sumo cuidado y hará lo que se espera de él.

Erwel arqueó las cejas confundido. Esperaba que Loki le respondiera con el mismo encono con el que él se había expresado, peor aún, por un segundo temió que lo hiciera arrestar. En cambio le hablaba de su lealtad y del futuro de su familia. ¿Es que lo estaba amenazando?

–No he terminado aún –contradijo quedándose en su sitio a pesar de que Ari ya le abría la puerta. –No estás entendiendo la situación. Eres tú quién va a revisar con cuidado mi propuesta y eres tú quien hará lo que se espera de ti. –Loki sonrió y bebió un poco de vino.

–¿Me estás amenazando? –No lucía amedrentado ni en lo más mínimo.

–Estamos negociando –puntualizó Erwel. –Los alfh a cambio de Karnilla. Mi voto a favor de ese asunto a cambio de la mano de la reina. Piénsalo alteza.

No hizo ninguna reverencia, en cambio, salió tan rápido como pudo. Al cruzar la puerta se sintió agotado como quien acaba de librar una lucha mortal. Cuando salía se topó en la puerta con un elfo oscuro. Había escuchado que Loki tenía un amigo de esa raza pero nunca lo había visto. Aquel ser saludó a Erwel con una reverencia antes de entrar en el despacho de Loki sin siquiera ser anunciado antes. Erwel negó. Así que Loki se decantaba por los extranjeros, por los alfh, por este elfo oscuro, por Karnilla. Sin duda era sólo un crío sin idea de la política. Si Loki era tan soberbio y estaba cegado por el poder que ostentaba ya no era más su problema. Y lo que él debía hacer, era ir a ver a Ragnheidur.

.

–Acabo de ver salir a uno de tus gobernadores –dijo Svadilfari tomando asiento delante de Loki –parecía que su día se había agriado.

–No he perdido mi toque entonces –dijo Loki tomando unos documentos de su escritorio. –Ari, más vino –le pidió. Su secretario rellenó su copa con el vino que Erwel le había hecho llevar, igual escanció otra para Svadilfari.

–Delicioso, ¿es norn? –Inquirió el elfo degustando el vino. Ari se encogió de hombros. –¿Lo probaste? –Le preguntó al secretario.

–Ari no tiene permiso de beber en horas de trabajo –apuntó Loki al tiempo que le pasaba a Svadilfari un plano. –¿Puedes concentrarte por medio minuto? Necesito tu ayuda.

–Supuse que no me hiciste llamar para festejar tu regreso a Asgard. Sin embargo antes de que me digas nada, quiero que sepas que te eché de menos y que te tengo una sorpresa que espero te resulte halagadora.

–¿Otro retrato? –Loki no pude resistirse a seguirle la corriente. Ambos se rieron a pesar de la burla implícita.

–Es algo más, algo relacionado con el muro de la ciudad.

–Dime que no erraste y se ha venido abajo.

–Espera a que lo veas.

–Y lo veré, que no te quepa la menor duda. Pero ahora tenemos algo más entre manos –Svadilfari sonrió ante el "tenemos" que Loki acababa de emplear. Hizo a un lado la copa para tomar aquel documento y su semblante se tornó sumamente serio. –¿Cuánto tiempo te tomaría construir esto?

–Loki, este es el plano general de la expansión de la ciudad. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

–Porque Harik avanza demasiado lento para mi gusto pero cada vez que me aparezco en su obra y le demando saber la razón, me sale con largas explicaciones cargadas de tecnicismos, que me suenan a que está tratando de embrollarme. –Quizás porque Loki era un experto en las evasivas es que reconocía las explicaciones de Harik como tal cosa. –¿Entonces? ¿Está atrasado o no?

–No podría darte una respuesta así como así, tendría que saber que tanto ha avanzado, con cuántos hombres cuenta, que dificultades le ha presentado el terreno. –Loki rodó los ojos.

–Ari, tráele a Svadilfari los informes de Harik y los de Faida acerca de este asunto. –El aludido se perdió de vista. –Puedes ponerte al tanto y por lo demás me sonó a que necesitarás acudir en persona a verificar sus avances.

–¿Qué cosa? –Dijo Svadilfari a quien la idea de ir a supervisar a Harik le atraía tanto como solicitar un linchamiento colectivo. Se rió y Loki lo observó con seriedad que denotaba que no estaba de broma. –Pero, ¿te has vuelto loco? Ya me lo imagino. Llegaré a pie con mis lujosas ropas desgastadas y le diré: "Harik, he venido en nombre del rey a verificar tus avances dado que tu cháchara sin sentido lo tiene más que cabreado, así que ¿en qué andas?" Lo siguiente que pasará será que sus ases se me echarán encima y me darán una paliza, me van a descuartizar y enterrarán mis restos en la pavimentación de la ciudad.

–Enviaré einheriar contigo.

–Ya, gracias, ases defendiéndome de ases. Igual y les ayudan.

–Basta. Te pensé con más sentido de la diversión. ¿Acaso no te gustaría ver la cara de Harik cuando aparezcas a revisar sus avances? Te daré un permiso con el sello real, mi firma y la de Thor estampadas; y guardias.

–Es que tengo más sentido de la preservación que sentido de la diversión –siguió Svadilfari pero cuando Ari le puso enfrente los informes de la obra, agarró el que estaba encima y empezó a leerlo con creciente interés.

–Entonces, ¿aceptas? ¿Serás mi asesor en arquitectura?

–¿Estás pidiendo mi consentimiento para usarme en esto? –Apuntó con ironía pero cuando levantó la mirada y encontró la de Loki, el hechicero estaba sumamente serio.

–Lo estoy –dijo Loki con propiedad. Svadilfari pasó saliva en grueso ante tal muestra de respeto.

–Claro… –murmuró Svadilfari y recobró el habla, se obligó a apartar los ojos del semblante de Loki, –claro, sí, cuenta conmigo.

Loki le sonrió.

–Eres tan fácil de persuadir.

–Un día te diré que no, sólo para ver qué haces.

.

Ásta se acomodó un poco el cabello castaño, que llevaba trenzado, y salió. Había dejado a Hërin bajo el cuidado de Fuya mientras Nari estaba con la reina. Pasaba mucho tiempo recluida con los pequeños príncipes, aunque no le pesaba en el corazón. Se dirigió a las cocinas del palacio a tomar la cena. Cortó camino, como era su costumbre, a través de los pasadizos de los aposentos reales hacia los pisos inferiores. Cuando surgió en las cocinas se encontró con Yrsa, la mercante privilegiada; y quien además era una vieja amiga suya. Siempre conocía los últimos cotilleos de los nobles y se los compartía con gusto. Hubo una época en la que Ásta estaba mejor informada que nadie pero ahora dependía de los ocasionales encuentros con Yrsa para mantenerse al día.

–¿Cómo está el pequeño Thor? –Le inquirió al verla haciéndole una señal de ir a sentarse con ella en el comedor de los pajes. Oficialmente Yrsa no tenía derecho a comer ahí pero se entendía bien con un montón de gente en diversos niveles, y eso incluía la jefa de los cocineros.

–Él está bien –dijo Ásta pero no se explayó. Había jurado lealtad a la familia real, y eso implicaba no comentar nada de lo que presenciara mientras atendía a Hërin. Yrsa lo comprendía.

–Ya está, el repudio de Harma y su esposa es oficial –procedió a contarle Yrsa. –Nuestro gran maestre anda furioso y buscando quien se lo pague… –le fue diciendo.

Esa era una historia vieja así que Ásta no demostró mucho entusiasmo. Comieron juntas, sopa de avena y algo de faisán. Los chismorreos de la corte ya no eran lo que antaño. El tráfico de correspondencia, el asedio sobre los reyes, las indiscreciones por parte de los pajes, todo había sido barrido de golpe por la mano de Loki. Tenía en la palma de su mano a Valdis, Radha y Ertan, los cuales eran una barrera que defendía la privacidad de su familia como no se había visto antes. El espionaje continuaba pero era difícil enterarse de nada. Sólo las damas de la corte, Amora, Lara, Faida, Threir y Héroïque seguían dando de qué hablar con sus constantes fiestas, pero inclusive ellas guardaban un velo de misterio en torno a sus vidas.

Luego del almuerzo Yrsa se retiró, tenía una audiencia con Thor. Ásta estaba al tanto de lo que le sucedía pues ella misma se lo había narrado: Ragnheidur quería que le prohibieran ser mercante y casi la arrestaran, y por eso iba a ver a Thor, quién la exhortó a presentarse y exponer su caso. Ásta estaba segura de que la mercante saldría de ahí lista para cubrir de lisonjas y regalos a Loki por su ayuda, pues no se imaginaba que Yrsa saliera amonestada de ahí. Ásta se dispuso a volver en busca de su adorado príncipe.

Tomó otro de sus atajos, acababa de meterse en estrecho pasillo cuando escuchó la voz de Radha. Se quedó en su lugar planteándose darle una sorpresa. Con lo torpe que era el joven seguro lograría, como mínimo, que se cayera. Sin embargo sus intenciones quedaron en nada al escuchar las palabras de Radha.

–He dicho que no, duplicar la oferta no los conducirá a nada, ya pueden decirle eso a su señor.

Estaba hablando con un par de sujetos, cuyas ropas los señalaban como sirvientes aunque, sus uniformes eran de tal hechura que denotaban que servían a alguien poderoso. Ambos hombres se alejaron al punto y Ásta salió de su escondite. Radha, nervudo, alto y tan torpe como antaño, pegó un bote altísimo al notarla.

–Menudo susto –se quejó él.

–Lo bueno es que tienes entrenamiento militar –se mofó Ásta. Radha se mostró contrariado con su presencia.

–¿Me estabas espiando?

–No. Aunque escuché el final de la conversación. ¿Quiénes eran esos?

–A saber quiénes son. Creo que son siervos de algún noble provinciano. Querían darme dinero a cambio de charlar conmigo y que les contara algunas cosas sobre nuestros reyes.

–¿Qué cosas?

–No me las dijeron, así como tampoco revelaron el nombre de su amo –Radha se encogió de hombros. –Viene alguien así casi cada semana.

–Díselo a Loki –lo encomió Ásta.

–Ya lo sabe. Ya sabe que hay gente tratando de poner espías en torno a ellos. Apenas hace unos días nos reunió a los de la librea de la reina para echarnos encima una, ya tradicional, dosis de amenazas.

A ella y a Fuya no las trataba así. Se preguntó por qué y quiso creer que era porque Loki no se olvidaba de lo mucho que ella lo quería. Se separó de Radha pensando que seguramente los nobles, acostumbrados a vigilar a sus reyes y a enterarse de cada cosa que hacían debían estar muy desconcertados. Alguno más malicioso que los demás debía estar desesperado por obtener información.

.

Casi terminaba su día. Loki estaba cavilando lo siguiente que haría.

–Ari –llamó a su secretario –tráeme copias de los informes de Ertan, de Einar como canciller y de Esbern, el embajador as en Vanaheim –le pidió. Todos ellos además, eran hijos de Erwel.

En vez de que Ari saliera velozmente a cumplir con su orden como siempre hacía, lo vio dudar parado en su sitio.

–Mi señor, no tengo copias de los reportes del canciller de Nornheim ni del embajador. Usted me comentó que nosotros no tendríamos relación alguna con la política exterior, pues es competencia del rey Thor por lo que… –no terminó la frase sabiendo que Loki comprendería que no los tenía.

–Pídeselos a Fafnir, ¿o acaso piensas que Thor me negaría leerlos? –Ari negó. Loki había decidido darle una lección a Erwel y lo haría dónde más podría dolerle. Cómo gobernador que era no podía destituirlo porque sí, pero sus hijos eran otra historia. Los informes eran para escoger a uno de ellos. Aunque no tenía ninguna inclinación contra Ertan, quien además siempre se había mostrado fiel a él.

Su secretario se marchó pero dejó a alguien más entrar: A Valdis que se le acercó para darle su informe usual.

–El concejal Ragnheidur celebró una cena ayer, aquí está la lista de invitados y lo que se habló en ella –le tendió las fojas que contenían un informe detallado. –El nuevo amante de Lady Faida es Sveyn, el embajador vanir, yo no sé si es verdadera pasión o un trato comercial extraño. Lord Erwel continúa viajando a Harokim, sin sus hijos. Y el maestre Harma sigue atosigando al rey para quejarse de la poca estima que le prodiga a su hijo en el asunto de la construcción, según me enteré, el rey le ha dicho que eso sólo es potestad suya.

–¿Algo más?

–La lista de actividades del rey Thor –fue lo último que el mayordomo le entregó. Que Loki no estuviera con él no significaba que desconociera su agenda o con quién se reunía. Sabía que Thor se lo diría directamente pero el caso es que a Loki le gustaba saberlo de esa manera, una manía que tenía. Le echó un vistazo, nada fuera de lo usual: entrenamiento, desayuno con Frigga, sus labores en su despacho donde Fandral iba a acampar y distraerlo mientras trabajaba, visitas a Hërin y Nari. Y finalmente la cena con quien tuviera que reunirse.

Loki iba a despachar a Valdis cuando la puerta se abrió sin que nadie fuera anunciado. Loki se preguntó que querría Ragnheidur a esas horas pero el que entró fue Thor, llevaba en brazos a Hërin. Loki se apresuró a poner otros papeles encima del informe que Valdis acababa de darle. El mayordomo real hizo una reverencia ante el dios del trueno.

–Valdis, me dijeron que estabas aquí, quiero que canceles a cualquiera que tengas agendado para cenar con nosotros esta noche y que en cambio incluyas a nuestro hijo –le ordenó levantando a Hërin como si Valdis necesitara verlo. El mayordomo dijo que así se haría con expresión agria. Le ponía los nervios de punta cancelar de último momento cenas que le tomaba semanas planificar. Valdis se despidió y los dejó. –Siempre que lo veo no puedo evitar pensar en un ave de rapiña –dijo Thor y Loki se rió. El rubio se le acercó y le tendió a su hijo. Hërin no tardó ni dos segundos en halar los papeles de Loki. El hechicero se los alejó con gesto natural.

–Estoy ofendido de que hayas venido aquí a buscar a Valdis, dado que ya lo encontraste te puedes ir –le dijo Loki picándolo como solía hacer. Hërin se estiraba ahora por el tintero.

–Pero tú sabes que eres mi favorito, entre Valdis y yo no hay nada serio. –Loki se mostró más que ofendido pero Thor se agachó para besarlo.

–¡Papá! –Hërin se quejó de la poca atención que recibía. A Loki lo llamaba "papá" a secas. El hechicero le buscó un pergamino en blanco y le pasó el tintero para que metiera los dedos en él y dibujara.

–Ásta va a matarte –le dijo Thor a Loki cuando su hijo, inevitablemente, se manchó la ropa en su labor. El hechicero se encogió de hombros, ya lidiaría con la furia de Ásta.

–Más allá de tus coqueteos con Valdis, me da gusto que estés aquí. Debes saber que tenemos un problema con Erwel, me ha dicho que saboteará nuestro proyecto con los alfh a menos que… –Thor frunció el ceño incorporándose cuan alto era.

–¿A menos qué? ¿Qué quiere?

–Ser rey norn –claro, Erwel había pedido la mano de Karnilla para Einar pero a Loki le resultaba obvio que quien realmente llevaría la voz cantante sería él. Thor se mostró muy enfadado de oír eso.

–Quiere aprovecharse de que mi padre duerme y de que tú siempre lo has apoyado para lograr tal cosa. Es viudo, ¿quiere casarse con Karnilla?

–La quiere para su hijo Einar –aclaró el hechicero y Thor pareció relajarse al respecto, así que Loki decidió azuzarlo por dónde iba. –Pero Karnilla no querría casarse con alguien así, Einar es demasiado cortesano, sin habilidades guerreras, no es para nada el prototipo que ella escogería. –Thor dio por buenas sus palabras dado que Loki la conocía tan bien. A Thor le daba igual con quien se desposaran sus nobles siempre y cuando no hubiera coacción pero Karnilla no terminaría en brazos de cualquiera.

–¿Qué quieres hacer? –Inquirió el dios del trueno asumiendo que Loki ya tendría un plan. –¿Hay forma de disuadirlo?

–Ha sido bastante perentorio en su petición. Se unirá a la negativa de Harma y Ragnheidur, y estoy seguro de que intentará convencer a Hagbard de unírsele, mientras que Ragnheidur irá detrás de Faida para ganarse su apoyo, te lo apuesto. –Thor detestaba esos jueguitos de poder. –Debemos demostrarle a Erwel que sus pretensiones han ido muy lejos, tengo una idea pero necesito que me respaldes.

–¿Qué quieres hacer?

–Papá –Hërin se puso de pie sobre el regazo de Loki llenándolo de tinta mientras el hechicero le explicaba su plan a Thor. El dios del trueno no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando Hërin agarró a Loki de las mejillas pintándoselas de negro para llamar su atención.

.

Lo primero que Hagbard había hecho cuando lo nombraron gobernador de Nidavelir, fue apañarse la mejor cocinera disponible. Usualmente tenía invitados para cenar en los aposentos que ocupaba en Valaskialf. Cuando supo que Loki quería cenar con él dentro de dos días, y cuando supo el tema que quería hablar con él, canceló todas sus reuniones previamente agendadas y dispuso gastar una pequeña fortuna en agasajar al rey. Porque Ari le había entregado junto con la solicitud de Loki, dos pergaminos con el sello real, en el primero se lo concedía a su hijo Halvard el título de Lord, en el segundo se le nombraba "Canciller de Nornheim". Cuando lo había desenrollado las manos le temblaban tanto que Ari tuvo que plegarlo por él.

–La puta que me parió, yo le iba a pedir sitio en el ejército para un par de bastardos que tengo pero esto… –había mascullado sacándole una sonrisa al larguirucho secretario de su rey, quien ya se iba cuando Hagbard se repuso de la felicidad que lo embargaba para preguntar. –¿Y Einar? ¿Sabe Erwel de esto? –Las parcas respuestas fueron: "destituido" y "se lo acabo de informar".

Hagbard era hijo de un criador de puercos de Harokim y de una heredera de un sitio en el gremio de acereros de Nidavelir. Había crecido como el más vulgar y prosaico provinciano y ahora un hijo suyo ocuparía el puesto de canciller, sólo había dos puestos así en los nueve; y el otro era ocupado en Alfheim por Starkag, un noble entre los nobles, cuyo abolengo sólo era superado por el mismísimo Odín. Cuando Hagbard cavilaba eso se mareaba y mejor se sentaba.

Le escribió de inmediato a Haldora, su hija, esposa de Esbern, uno de los hijos de Erwel y que ahora vivía en Vanaheim, esperaba que aquello no le causara problemas en su matrimonio. Le pidió a Halvard que fuera a verlo de inmediato, su hijo vivía en la ciudad de Asgard pero ahora podría ocupar un sitio en la corte junto a él. Igual se los contaría a sus otros tres hijos que vivían en Nidavelir todavía y a su esposa pero eso mejor lo haría hasta que los visitase, seguro su señora querría hacer una fiesta y declarar aquello casi festejo provincial, así que era mejor estar cerca para contenerla un poco.

No era tonto, sabía porque Loki hacia todo esto. Erwel había acudido a verlo para contarle que "la reina" se había negado en apoyar su solicitud de la mano de Karnilla. Y luego había despotricado en su contra y se había emborrachado en compañía de Hagbard, en ese estado imprudente igual le contó que si Loki no recapacitaba estaba dispuesto a aliarse con Ragnheidur y Harma para jorobar el proyecto de los alfh y abrirle los ojos a Loki respecto a que no podía jugar con ellos. El nombramiento de Halvard y la destitución de Einar era una estratagema para afianzar la lealtad de uno y darle escarmiento al otro. Hagbard sintió pena por su amigo.

Quiso verlo y asegurarle que había aceptado porque no tenía opción, porque era el futuro de su hijo de lo que hablaban y jurarle también que él jamás había pedido tal gloria para su familia. Pero Erwel se rehusó terminantemente a verlo y al final Hagbard decidió que era mejor no pelear si no hacía falta.

La noche acordada para cenar, los sirvientes descorcharon su mejor vino, pusieron su mejor platería y cristal, y la comida más suculenta: Crema de cisne, corzo con puerros asados, codornices ahogadas en mantequilla, hojas de parra rellenas de pato, pan negro, y pasteles de arándano. Loki llegó puntual. Hagbard lo esperaba algo nervioso, temiendo que si lo hacía enojar destituiría a Halvard en ese mismo momento.

–¿En qué momento empecé a tenerle tanto miedo? –Se preguntó luego de que se saludaran, en otro tiempo Hagbard no hubiera dudado en darle las gracias con candidez, un abrazo y algunas palmadas en la espalda pero en ese momento no se atrevió a tocarlo. Le hizo una reverencia rígida y balbuceó un "alteza" que le salió casi como un graznido. Loki se rió de él y avanzó con su modo elegante de moverse. Hagbard no pudo evitar fijarse en las muchas capas de ropa que siempre usaba y le miró el abdomen de soslayo como hacían todos los nobles de palacio desde que Valdimar, hijo de Volstagg había nacido, esperando el momento en que la pareja real anunciara que su segundo hijo estaba en camino. –Pero, si estuviera en estado, ¿me lo diría? –Ya no lo sabía.

De los viejos aliados, Yrsa, Ásta, Erwel y él, ninguno se sentía ya cercano a Loki… ni necesario.

–Tus aposentos son bastante acogedores –dijo Loki acomodándose y fue al punto, –¿cómo está tu hijo?

–En una nube de felicidad alteza –confirmó Hagbard. –Y yo estoy infinitamente agradecido por la confianza que Thor y tú le han demostrado. –Su hijo era hired, conocía a Bran, quien comandaba el ejército en Nornheim así que no estaría tan perdido, pero no era un administrador como Erwel. Habría quien opinaría que aquel nombramiento era descabellado.

–¿Cómo está Erwel? –Fue la siguiente pregunta de Loki, y no hubo ni un poco de malicia en su voz.

–Está… Está decepcionado.

–¿Decepcionado? –Dijo Loki y está vez dejó traslucir que apostaba a que era mucho más que desilusión aquello que aquejaba a Erwel. Hagbard ni siquiera podía decirle que el castigo era un poco excesivo pues equivaldría a ser un ingrato.

–Decepcionado –repitió. –¿Y tú cómo estás? –Inquirió Hagbard, dejando que Loki le respondiese como quisiera. El rey apoyó una mano en el mentón mientras les servían.

–Tan bien como cabría esperarse. Mis proyectos marchan bien.

–¿La expansión de la ciudad? He escuchado algunas cosas –Loki le prestó toda su atención. –Cómo ya sabes, a veces le presto protección a algunas jóvenes de virtud fácil. –El rey asintió. –Pues bien una de ellas se ha hecho con su propio burdel por donde a veces me paso, un sitio encantador llamado "La casa de Unne", quizás algún día querrás ir. –Loki arqueó las cejas. –Pues bien, ella y sus chicas escuchan cosas que luego me refieren. Hay un sujeto en la ciudad, un herrero, que despotrica en contra de lo onerosa y horrenda a la vista que es la expansión, de los oportunistas alfh y de tu descarnado y huesudo… de ti, alteza. Es un don nadie pero muy querido y tiene buen porte y labia, además está con los ulfhednar y fue de los primeros en poner pie dentro de Grímsttadir cuando el asedio de Vanaheim, así que ganó cierta notoriedad por su valor. Cuando habla la gente calla y atiende, además de que expresa el sentir de muchos.

–¿Cómo se llama? –Inquirió Loki y Hagbard pensó que quizás acababa de sentenciar al pobre infeliz a muerte.

–Baelor hijo de Bael.

–¿Baelor?

–Pero no se le puede hacer nada para instarlo a recapacitar. –Loki lo miró cómo diciendo "eso está por verse". –Es debido a Sindri, el representante de los alfh en Asgard, se liaron a golpes y… –Loki hizo un gesto amargo –Sindri dijo que iba a matarlo, una amenaza bien puesta. Así que si ahora el buen Baelor desapareciera o algo por el estilo, pues… culparían a Sindri y a los alfh, y su muerte causaría más daño que bien a tu proyecto.

–Creo que debo conversar contigo más a menudo. Aunque tengo ojos y oídos dispuestos, ahora recuerdo que eres un informador muy confiable. –Hagbard se hinchó con orgullo con lo cual su voluminoso cuerpo pareció desbordarse en la silla.

Les sirvieron la comida y hablaron de otras cosas. Hagbard le contó de la truculenta escena de celos que su esposa le montó cuando supo de sus bastardos.

–Son hijos de una buena mujer, cariñosa y atenta, más bruta que una piedra pero sin duda de gran corazón. Son dos chicos de los que no podía desentenderme así que me la hizo buena, a voz en cuello en la plaza de Nidavelir, no es que fuera un gran secreto pero si fue algo vergonzoso, la tuve que sacar a la rastra –Loki se carcajeaba. Se había enterado en su momento de que Harma igual le había sido infiel a su esposa pero estaba seguro de que alguien de tan noble cuna no resolvía sus problemas así. A gritos, dando el espectáculo y a jalones. –Ahora está tranquila, obviamente no los invitaría nunca a cenar a casa pero ya no me da la lata, como soy gobernador y así… ella es feliz con mi puesto. La tratan bien, casi como reina de Nidavelir y gasta como tal. –Loki volvió a carcajearse.

–¿Cuántos hijos tienes? –Tuvo curiosidad.

–Cinco conmigo y dos en Valhalla, contando mis dos bastardos; la mayor está casada con Esbern, el hijo de Erwel. A ver si no se arma en Vanaheim aunque me preocuparía más que ella la emprenda a patadas con él que viceversa. –Les escanciaron más vino a ambos y el tiempo fluyó junto con el licor. Sería por sus efectos que a Hagbard se le fue perdiendo el miedo y la lengua se le soltó. –Todo este asunto está muy jodido –le dijo el acerero a Loki con las orejas enrojecidas. –En la ciudad la población anda dividida en cuanto a su aprecio por ti, hay quienes abiertamente te odian.

–¿Me odian? Lo de los alfh y la expansión lo hago por Thor, el tipo de reinado que quiere tener es uno donde haya igualdad. –Hagbard se quedó con la boca abierta un momento.

–Pero te falta maña. Ahora me imagino que estás pensando en meter a Baelor en un saco y tirarlo al mar pero el que jode mucho tu proyecto es tu elfo oscuro. –Loki degustó un poco más de vino, era mesurado en su modo de beber y no acusaba los síntomas floridos de su acompañante. No se mostró alterado por las palabras del gobernador. –A la gente le preocupa que ahora quieras que los alfh sean ases como tú lo eres, y que luego te dé por obligarlos a aceptar a los elfos oscuros. Deberías echar a Svadilfari o por lo menos ser más discreto en tus aprecios por él. ¿Sabes que le da dolor de cabeza al pobre de Harma? El pobre infeliz hasta me saluda buscando algo de apoyo en su dignidad herida. Estás haciendo pedazos a los viejos y saliéndote con la tuya cada vez pero no sé Loki… eso no es sano, puede que ahora estés en el apogeo de tu gloria y que no tengas rivales pero el viejo Ragnheidur aprendió a gobernar del mismísimo Odín, Harma es, oficialmente, el más sabio de todo Asgard además de que asegura que viene de una rama colateral de la familia de Bor y Erwel… –Hagbard se cayó. –Puede que pienses que los tienes en las manos pero todos tienen zarpas y los estás azuzando a que te las claven.

–Agradezco el consejo –se limitó a decirle Loki.

–Pobre Loki –dijo Hagbard y el rey empezó a molestarse. –Debes estar tan ocupado con tantas cosas, en realidad eres tú el que gobierna Asgard y no Thor. Y encima de todo no sólo eres rey sino igual…

–¿Reina? –Lo retó Loki.

–Jamás diría eso –apuntó Hagbard que ya sabía que él último que le había dicho así en su cara fue Finnur quien ahora ocupaba una cómoda celda en las mazmorras. –Pero sin duda debes demostrar que preservas el honor y la dignidad de la familia real.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Hay quien dice que Svadilfari es tu amante –Loki se rió. –No, no te rías, es serio, no debes dejar que digan eso de ti. Hacer del rey de Asgard un cornudo se considera traición, tú que lees tanto échale una mirada a las leyes. La rei… digo el consorte real que traicione así al rey será paseado desnudo por las calles de la ciudad y se le cortará la cabeza. Y Thor es tan posesivo contigo que sin duda no querrá compartirte ni un poco. –Terminó Hagbard antes de tambalearse y caerse de la silla.

Loki lo miró con gesto adusto y siguió bebiendo mientras los siervos corrían a recoger a su señor. De todo lo que Hagbard dijo no le preocupó el chismorreo sobre infidelidad y su castigo. En cambio pensó en lo que le dijo de los nobles aesir a punto de echársele encima. Se creían que Thor era el único que lo respaldaba. Estaban equivocados si pretendían convertirlo en un blanco.

.

Ásta había salido un momento a tomar aire.

Aspiró el aire nocturno caminando por los jardines reales, le gustaba pasearse con tranquilidad antes de volver a sus aposentos situados junto a los de su pequeño príncipe. Los einheriar vigilaban y las lunas brillaban dándole claridad al paisaje. Se sentó junto a un rosal, aun no era tan tarde y se podían ver algunas damas de la corte haciendo lo propio. Le pareció reconocer, algo retirada de ella, a Lady Lara, ninguna otra dama tenía esa sedosa cabellera castaña, ni la piel tan blanca que casi resplandecía bajo la luz de las lunas.

–¿Ásta? –La llamó una voz. El dueño iba acompañado de otro sujeto y se sentaron junto a ella sin ser invitados. –¿Nos concedes parlamentar? –. Su interlocutor se aproximó más y Ásta distinguió a los sujetos que había visto ese mismo día con Radha. Así que como el paje les dio calabazas ahora iban a por ella. Se preguntó si ya habrían intentado con Valdis y con Ari.

–¿Quiénes son ustedes?

–Somos simples ciudadanos interesados en tu trabajo. –Ella pensó en dar la voz de alarma a los einheriar. –Tranquila. Te aseguro que no ostentamos malas intenciones. Tan sólo queremos una respuesta a una simple pregunta. –El hombre le mostró un saco que agitó haciendo tintinear monedas en su interior.

Ásta lo pensó mejor y se le ocurrió una idea. Radha era muy torpe para las intrigas, pero ella no, ese juego lo había jugado de sobra en el pasado. Si obtuviera alguna información útil podría decirle a Loki quien era uno de los que estaba tratando de espiarlo. Procuró mostrarse interesada, clavó la mirada en la promesa de una recompensa.

–No puedo revelar nada que comprometa a la familia real –se hizo del rogar para que no se notaran sus verdaderas intenciones.

–No sería nada peligroso. Lo que deseamos conocer es algo pasado, una nimiedad. –Ella procuró mostrarse reticente.

–Si sus altezas se enteran de que me voy de lengua…

–No lo sabrán, sabemos guardar discreción acerca de quién nos informa.

–Dime lo que quieres saber y ya veré si te respondo. –Aceptó ella tendiendo la mano hacia la bolsa. El hombre la abrió y fue sacando una por una monedas de cincuenta sous cada una y las fue poniendo en la palma de Ásta conforme hablaba.

–Se dice que Loki estaba preñado desde Høstblót. Se dice que su extraña magia no funcionó bien y que perdió al infante. Que Thor le trajo esa niña vanir y además lo nombró gobernador para consolarlo –Ásta se quedó de piedra. –También se dice que perdió a otro infante el día en que arrestaron al elfo oscuro, algunos vieron las ropas manchas de sangre y al maestre Harma saliendo de sus aposentos y luego a la bruja norn ¿es cierto? ¿Es cierto?

.

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
